Of Bonds and Hollows
by BeautifulLie-UglyTruth
Summary: The greed of one Hollow change the entire course of the Bleach Verse. But things didn't change too much, right? I mean, growing up with an over protective wolf and a little active pup can't be that bad for Ichigo, right? Arrancar!Ichigo. Super slow-paced story!
1. Welcome To the Pack

**Yo, Ten here, so if anyone is wondering why I re-uploaded the first chapter of my first story again, is because a few weeks ago I went back to it and started cleaning my story. Yes, that means I read through all the reviews about how bad my grammar was and fixed it. This doesn't mean I found a Beta just yet that could help me. But, if this first chapter starts off with better reviews then I will continue uploading the rest of the story here and delete the other one. **

**I did this because I wanted my readers to go back and enjoy the story in a more fluid manner. So please read and send me back some feedback. That would really really help me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. This will be an AU with some OOC.**

**-x-**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Pack**

No words could describe the range of emotions Grand Fisher felt at the moment.

On a stormy night, he had been hunting by a swollen river using his lure, disguised as a small child in order to lure in any spiritually aware beings, when he got the attention of two redheads. A mother and her child. Now that he thought about it, he had fooled the boy with his lure; the child tried to save the "little girl" who was too close to the raging currents of the river. The mother, however, seemed to have seen through his lure. Just when he was about to grab the kid, he noticed how the mother started gathering Reishi. He almost thought about ditching the whole thing when suddenly a huge pillar of light engulfed the mother and made whatever trick she was trying to do stop.

He could still remember the look of complete and utter shock on her face, but when she noticed how he was still going after her son, she ran over and used her body to protect the child. He laughed at her predictable choice; instead of just saving herself, she tried to save her son. Oh well, who was he to complain about it. After killing the mother he would've left, but just for a moment, his greed got the better of him and he decided he might as well eat the child.

Seconds didn't pass when he did just that.

He had just killed and then eaten the child's soul when it happened.

An immense amount of power started running through his very being. He had heard of these kinds of events happened before to other Hollows; apparently, he was ready for the next stage of evolution. His instincts started screaming at him. It almost felt as though someone was guiding him somewhere. Deciding to just let his instincts take over, he opened up a Garganta and stepped through it.

-**Deserts of Hueco Mundo**-

Stepping through the Garganta and touching white sand should have been the first sign that something wasn't right. He had never seen this part of Hueco Mundo before; he usually opened up a portal near the Forest of Menos, where all the weak Hollows lived.

**"Ha! This only means that I no longer need to be around the weak anymore!"** Grand Fisher's voice was full of arrogance. Allowing the power to flow through him, he screamed to the dark night and allowed himself to become consumed by the power surging within.

Opening his eyes again, he noticed that an empty black void surrounded him. **"The hell is this place?! Where the hell am I!"** The Hollow asked no one in particular, not really expecting anyone to answer him. He looked for an exit when he suddenly heard another voice.

**"Well, look what we have here."** A disorienting voice sounded behind him.

Turning around quickly, he froze at the sight of what he could best describe as a demonic-looking monster with the most terrifying looking black mask he had ever seen. **_'Wait! A black mask?'_** The mask was black, but that's not where its strange physical appearance ended. Sharp black teeth were visible, and it was also sporting two black horns in the front. Strange white markings ran through the mask: four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks which connected with the hole in his chest.

**_'A hole?'_** Looking more closely at the demonic figure, the Grand Fisher noticed a hole where his heart should be. 'Now that I'm looking at this thing more closely, its skin is white.' Finally getting over his shock, he looked at the figure more closely to see, strangely, the reverse of the skin colors of a common Hollow. Instead of black skin, it was white. The white mask was replaced by a black one. Interesting enough though, its appearance reminded him of the Gillians he had seen around the Forest of Menos.

Grand Fisher stared at this reverse Hollow. He didn't remember eating any Hollow with such features. Hell, he didn't even bother attacking any other Hollows in fear of being eaten.

A silence washed through the empty void. No one said anything; both Hollows kept staring at each other until Grand Fisher finally spoke.

**"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"** he demanded.

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

Having enough of the silent treatment, Grand Fisher was about to ask again when the white Hollow finally spoke. **"You know what? I should thank you for giving me another chance."**

His words confused Grand Fisher, **_'Chance? The hell is he talking about?'_** He was about to ask what it meant when he noticed his left arm turning into spirit particles. **_'What?!'_** Before he could start freaking out, the Hollow's voice caught his attention again.

**"I guess you never heard of what happens to a Hollow who eats a stronger soul."** The albino Hollow's wicked grin seemed to have grown even wider, if that was possible. He waited for Grand Fisher's eyes, confusion and fear swimming in their depths, to return to his own wicked and sadistic ones. **"Sometimes an idiotic Hollow likes to take a bite out of something that's out of their leagues and when that happens both the awakened soul, which is you, and the dormant soul, which is me, go in a clash of spiritual battle to see who takes control!"** He paused in his explanation to make sure Grand Fisher was following along, before he continued, **"This only happens when a Gillian is born and is ready to take on a consciousness. And when that happens, whoever's soul is stronger becomes the conscious mind, but that's not what is happening right now. This is a special case."**

Fear flooded through Grand Fisher; he still didn't understand. He looked back down at his body, only to see that both his legs and left arm had vanished. His right arm, chest, and luckily his head were still there. But he was starting to feel the top left corner of his mask dematerializing too. **"The hell you bastard! You still haven't explained what's happening to me!"** The outrage was clearly evident in his voice, the first hint of emotion to come out of his mouth other than anger and confusion since this whole thing started.

**"You are becoming a part of me,"** was the only answer the albino Hollow told him, wicked smile never leaving its face.

Finally, he understood. This Hollow was absorbing him. He was weaker. Years of careful hunting gone to waste all because he let his greed get the better of him and now because of that, he will die. During his years of living as a Hollow, he had lost the sense of fear when he had become a predator, probably nothing of the extreme kind, but a predator nonetheless. But now... now he was in the presence of a stronger predator... an apex predator. Fear clutched his heart.

**"NO DAMN IT. THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE TOP! TO BECOME A RULER, A KING, A PREDATOR!"** His enraged voice echoed through the black void, **"I AM NOT TO BE FOOD TO NO ONE!"** By this point, only the right side of his mask remained. A burst of laughter broke him out of his rage. Glaring at the white Hollow, he cursed himself. One of his questions still remained unanswered. **"Who are you?"** he asked. **"I never ate another Hollow before or anything of such strong spiritual energy! So answer my last question! Who the hell are you?!"** Silence once again enveloped the two of them.

Grand Fisher waited. Once again receiving the silent treatment, he was ready to demand the other Hollow answer him when the reversed Hollow spoke, this time in a serious voice.

**"You could have left the boy alone and avoided all of this."**

Grand Fisher tried to calm down and process what had been said. _**'The boy? Is he talking about the child with his mother?'**_

**"That's right, the boy with his mother."**

A bewildered look crossed his face. **_'How the hell can he read my mind?!'_**

**"Oh no, I'm not reading your mind but with the expressions you are showing in your only eye, you don't have to be a psychic to see where your train of thoughts are going through."** Once again, he finished with the same serious tone.

Only a small part of Grand Fisher's mask remained. **_'So this is how my life ends, thanks to a greedy choice.'_** Memories of his human life flooded his mind and all he could do was watch them go by. Finally, after just a few minutes, the last bit of his mask vanished and Grand Fisher was no more.

A lake then replaced the great black void that surrounded both Hollows. In the middle of the lake was an island of strange design. If one was to look from above, they would have seen the island take the form of a crescent moon. In the center of the island was the reflection of the full moon hanging high in the sky.

The white Hollow just stood there motionless for a few minutes before he started walking down a random path. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for. A small child with orange hair, tan skin and now a small hole where his heart should be. By the looks of it, he was unconscious.

He kept staring at the young boy. Seconds pass by, which then turn to minutes before he finally spoke.

**"I can just take over your body. Your soul right now."**

"..."

**"Sheesh, now you're giving me the silent treatment kid?"**

"..."

**"You never asked for this to happen. Hell, I never asked for this... for this second chance..."**

He looked down at the kid with glowing yellow eyes and reached for the boy's face. **"You never wanted this to happen and you are not ready for what you will need to do to survive in my world. But I will give you a small gift before I go."**

Reaching down to the boy, he put one of his hands on the child's chest, right above his Hollow hole. **"When the time becomes right, you will hear my voice."** He started pushing his own Reiatsu into the boy, watching as the redhead's peach skin became white as the moon. **"It might be in a few weeks, months or maybe even years before you hear me. But when you do, I hope you have accepted what happened and what you have become. I will grant you the power and strength to push past the limits of your very self. Your Quincy and Shinigami powers will still be there, but my Hollow's powers will be the dominant one."** By this point, his own body started to dematerialize and get absorbed into the child. It wouldn't be long before he went into a deep slumber inside the boy's soul. **"Wake up, Ichigo. It is time for you to leave now."**

The albino Hollow started feeling two different Reiryoku. One was weak while the other one was powerful, and they seemed to get closer, but he sensed no killing intent; instead he sensed... hope? Relief? '**_Strange... to feel hope in a place like this? Doesn't matter, seems like the child won't be alone here at least.'_** Looking back at the kid, the Hollow noticed that the boy's skin was now pure white.

**"Goodbye, for now, and child hopefully next time we see each other it'll be soon... and maybe you could hear my name, but doesn't mean I can't leave without having you hear it. Even if your unconscious."** He let out a small laugh. **"My name is L..."**

And then everything went dark.

-**A few minutes before Grand Fisher arrives**-

Some distance away from where Grand Fisher would soon appear were two people. One was a man with wavy, dark brown hair that ended at the base of his neck. Both he and his companion, a young-looking girl with light green hair arranged in a very basic manner, wore a cloth to cover themselves.

Nothing seemed strange about them but in a world where monsters roamed, looking more closely revealed what they were.

The remains of the man's Hollow mask, comprising the bottom jaws of a wolf, was positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole, which was covered by his cloth, was fixed in his sternum, right below the tip of his mask.

The girl's Hollow hole was set in the center of her stomach. Her Hollow mask took the form of a helmet, with two horns on the top, although her left horn looked as if someone had cut it off. The left half of her mask only covered her left eye, revealing her right, which was a pretty shade of light pink.

Surrounding them both were mountains of dead Hollows, and everything was quiet and dull, with absolutely no life, no activity happening around here. Around them.

The man seemed to be asleep while his companion just kept staring at nothing until she sensed a Hollow's presence far away. _'Looks like another one is going through their evolution. Nothing new,'_ she thought._ 'Don't matter how strong they feel when they won't be able to reach us.'_ She sighed at the last thought. She took a quick peek at her companion but he was still asleep. _'Probably doesn't even care about it.'_ Glancing at the mountain of bodies around her, she let out yet another sigh.

She was about to ignore the Hollow when out of nowhere its spiritual power just skyrocketed. It almost felt like it completely overpowered their own. She snapped her head around towards the location of the Hollow. Her eyes fixated on the power in the distance. Unknown to her, the sleeping man's blue-gray eyes shot open and also shot towards the location of the spiritual power. And just like that, it vanished, just as quickly as it came.

He said nothing, in deep thought about what he had just felt. _'The amount of power... even from here, I could feel it cover my own.'_ He kept staring, hoping for it to show up again. He took a quick glance to his companion in hopes it wasn't just him who felt it. And to his relief, she had the same look as him.

She turned around and met his eyes.

"You felt it too, right Starrk?" the green-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I did Lily," Starrk replied. Joy shone in Lily's eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" she replied all too eagerly. "Someone with that much power won't get hurt by being around us! We can finally stop feeling so lonely!"

Loneliness… it was something they had felt for a long time, since their very power, their presence killed every Hollow who came near them. They used to be one Hollow but because none survived in their presence, solitude ate away at the Hollow until it split into Starrk and Lily. Neither remembered which of them was the original but decided not to question it and be glad they were no longer alone. But even still, their power killed all who came near them.

But here was a Hollow whose power rivalled, or perhaps was greater, than theirs. They saw the hope in each other's eyes. Not wanting to wait any longer, they stood, and Starrk grabbed Lily and Sonido'd towards the location of the powerful spiritual presence.

They reached the spot where they'd felt the power in under and minute. They both started looking around, hoping to find the Hollow with the immense power.

"I don't see anyone around Starrk," Lily said, a hint of disappointment entering her voice.

The brunette felt the same disappointment; whoever's power they felt looked to have left. Ready to just leave, Starrk notices a small body. Pointing at it, Starrk said, "Hey look over there. I think I see someone."

Following his finger, Lily noticed the body. It was small—smaller than her own actually. She didn't think long about it before she dashed towards the body."Hey! Are you the one with the strong Reiatsu?!"

Starrk just looked at it from a distance; he didn't see it breathing or anything at all. It looked dead, like every other Hollow who got near them. Disappointment flashed over his face. "Should have known this would happen," he told himself quietly. So much for hoping.

Just as he was about to call Lily back, she screamed at him. "Come and look at this! He's this close to us and he's still breathing! I think he's just passed out!" Hope filled her voice, and it returned to his thoughts.

_'He's alive?! This close to us and he's still breathing?!'_

He Sonido'd close to them and looking more closely, Starrk notices his light breathing. _'His alive after all!'_ Inspecting the body, he notices that it was a small boy. His skin was a strange ivory color, and he had one of the brightest hair colors he had ever seen. He also had a Hollow hole with strange red markings around the hole connecting to his limbs. He also notices the strange black cloth covering his lower half. Looking up at the boy's face, he noticed something disturbing. _'There is no sign of a mask!'_ The boy completely lacked any fragments of a mask. Which was definitely out of the ordinary; no matter what evolution a Hollow goes through, some fragment of their mask always remained. Even the evolution in which Lily and he were at had some of their mask left. 'But this boy lacks everything—not even a tiny fraction of a sign that he used to have a mask remains.'

A million questions ran through his head. What did this mean at all? Before he could continue his train of thought, Lily snapped him out of his mind. "Look Starrk, he's waking up!" Small groaning noises came from the boy before his eyes opened up and caught both of their attentions.

His eyes were different, yet still held the Hollow-like color. His iris was yellow while his sclera was pitch black.

_'Well, that's just about the weirdest thing I have ever seen,'_ thought Starrk but the fact the kid seems to still be breathing and not dying was a huge relief for him.

Lily's eyes locked with the boy's own strange set. _'They're so beautiful.'_ Without thinking, she started moving closer to his eyes, trying to see more of it until the boy finally said something.

"Umm, you're a little too close to my face there." A small blush adorned his cheeks.

When his nervous voice reached her ears, Lily leaned away from him, a small blush also adorning her cheeks.

Looking around, the boy noticed his strange surroundings. "Where.. where am I?" he asked in a confused voice. The last thing he remembered was... It was... He didn't remember.

"What is this place?" A small amount of fright was present his voice. He remembered nothing! He didn't even remember his name. Wait. No, that's not right. He remembered his name, but everything else was just a giant mess of memories. Memories that weren't his own. It was like he was watching them from someone else's point of view. However, throughout all the memories, a young orange haired boy stuck out the most. He couldn't remember any of the peoples' faces except for the boy's face and then the realization hit him. _'That boy is me.'_ Focusing more, he kept hearing his name, but that was it. Any other noise seemed to go quiet, and the faces were still nothing but a huge blur for him.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

Finally brought out from his thoughts, the small redhead finally got a good look at the people in front of him. He noticed the strange white like material and, "Oh my Kami! How can you have a hole in your body and still be alive!" A look of bewilderment crossed his face. The man in front of him had his cloth down, and he could see a hole in his body. The people themselves just gave each other a curious look. The girl answered his question.

"Umm because we are Hollows?" she replied, confused. Now, what kind of question was that—asking about why they had a hole?

"What's a Hollow?" the boy asked, unsure of the word.

That only made Starrk and Lily even more confused.

_'How the hell did this boy reach such an evolution without knowing anything?'_ Starrk thought. This was by far the most he had ever thought about things in such a short time and the last time he ever thought like this was... well... never. Before he decided to try to give an explanation, Lily explained it to the boy. In her own Lily-kind-of-way.

"The same thing that you are," she told him, pointing at the boy's own Hollow hole.

Gaze following her finger, Ichigo freaked out. "Why do I have a hole?!" Now everything was just confusing for him. He didn't know these people, he woke up in a weird place, and now found out he has a hole in his body! He would have run in circles if the brunette hadn't been holding him down with his hands.

"You need to calm down kid. You got a name?" Starrk asked.

Relaxing, Ichigo's unearthly yellow eyes met Starrk's own blue-gray ones. "I'm Ichigo."

With a small nod, Starrk told him his own name. "Hey there, Ichigo. I'm Coyote Starrk," he then nodded towards the girl, "and that over there is Lilynette Gingerbuck, or you can call her Lily for short."

Once everything seems to calm down, Ichigo looks back at the man. They seem normal even with the hole in the man's chest. Going back to the original question, he asked again, "Where am I?"

Before Lily could explain, Starrk beat her to it. "You're in Hueco Mundo. To be more precise, you're above the Forest of Menos." He would keep his answers plain and simple for the boy. Getting a nod in understanding, the boy asks the next thing he found confusing.

"Um, what's Hueco Mundo?"

A sigh escapes Starrk's lips. _'Seems I have to explain everything to him.'_ He spoke again. "Hueco Mundo is the dimension where Hollows live." The redhead gave another nod of understanding. _'Well, at least he understands fast,'_ he thought. Seeing as the boy still had a question, he nods back to him.

"What are Hollows?"

At this question, Starrk tried his best to answer him without going into deep detail. He had long-forgotten his time as a simple Menos. Starrk just sighed and tried to think of a simple explanation for the kid to understand. "Hollows are, well... _were_ part of a human's soul who couldn't pass to the afterlife and after a while, they become a corrupted soul and become monsters of some sort. After that, they eat other Hollows to feel 'full' again." Stopping from his explanation and seeing the kid was still with him, he continues. "Once the common Hollow has enough, he goes through various stages of evolution before he reaches the final stage, which is what we are." Getting a small nod, Starrk let go of Ichigo and watched as the kid fell back onto the white sand.

The look in Ichigo's eyes sent a sharp pain through Starrk's chest.

"You said were, as in, was part of a human soul. Does... does that mean I'm dead?" Tears started gathering in Ichigo's eyes. He didn't remember dying; he remembered nothing besides his own name. How did he die? What happened to him? By this point, tears were falling freely.

It pained Starrk to look at the kid cry; he didn't know why, but it just hurt him.

Lily wasn't doing much better. She pulled the boy into a hug. "Don't cry now, Ichigo." She tried to soothe his pain.

"Am I going to be alone now?"

That question brought back painful memories for both Starrk and Lily.

Starrk will not allow this kid to go through the same pain as them. "No." His voice came out strong and firm. Getting the attention of both Ichigo and Lily, he continued, "You don't have to be alone. Not in a world like this. You can become a part of us. A part of our pack." Reaching with his hand out to the boy, Starrk waited for him to take it.

At this, Lily stood up to stand next to Starrk and also reached out her hand to Ichigo. "Yeah, you can be with us. A part of our pack," she told him with a cheerful smile pasted on her face.

Ichigo's eyes lit up. He just kept staring at their hands. He looked up to their eyes and saw the honesty in them. He won't be alone at all and he could see the hope in their eyes too. Not even thinking about it for a second, Ichigo reached out to hold on to Lily's and Starrk's with both of his hands.

Once they had a hold on them, they pull him up.

"Welcome to the pack, Ichigo," Lily said.

He gave them a small smile, tears of joy running down his face. _'I guess I won't be alone here.'_

**-x-**

**So what do you guys think? Was it better? Did you understand it better?**

**Also, someone once mention a grammar website to me before but never got around to check it out myself, are they any good?**

**Leave a review!:D**

**Also, this chapter was edited by Silver Snowblossom**


	2. Tastes Like Chicken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**Chapter 2: Tastes Like Chicken**

In the great white desert of Hueco Mundo lay down Coyote Starrk, alone. Surrounded by a small hill of dead Hollows. He would usually have hated been alone in a scene like this, but he was the so call 'lure'. He wouldn't have been the damn lure if he kept his mouth shut all those weeks ago.

Opening one of his blue-gray eyes, he looks at the bodies of the dead Hollows. A sigh escapes his lips. How did things turn out like this?_ 'Oh, that's right, Ichigo got hungry...' _Starrk still couldn't understand the enigma that was Ichigo. _'That kid is becoming more of a puzzle with each passing day.' _Although he hates been the lure, he still does it for the boy who seems to put in some light to his and Lily's once lonely days. It's been about eight months since Ichigo had become a part of their pack. A small smile reaches his lips. He can still remember how things went after Ichigo stop crying.

**-Flashback: 8 Months Ago-**

The moment the boy started crying again; tears of joy this time. Both Starrk and Lily went in for a quick group hug. Well, they meant it to be quick, but Ichigo had a good grip on both of them.

Once Ichigo calmed down and let them go, he looked around and tried memorizing his surroundings. Some white sand here, more sand over there, a few branches of trees here and there, and _'Ah! Look a rock.' _He said with a deadpan look on his pale face. _'This place feels so dead.' _No pun intended.

Looking back to his pack now._ 'Man, that feels weird to say.' _He was about to ask them what they would do now when his stomach started growling. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment and turned his face away from Starrk and Lily. If he didn't look away, he could have seen the clear look of shock on both of their faces.

Starrk stares at the boy's stomach. _'There's no way his stomach just grumble.'_

Everyone was quiet for a while, two people having different thoughts. Ichigo hoping his stomach doesn't embarrass him again and Starrk hoping he didn't hear the whole thing.

_'Please, just be a part of my imag—!' _Starrk's thoughts stopped when the sound of Ichigo's grumbling stomach reached his ear.

Fighting down his embarrassment and collecting his voice again, the redhead was about to question what kind of food there is around here to eat when Starrk's voice beat him with his own question.

"How can you be hungry?" The brunette said with obvious confusion on his face. Lily sported the same look but stayed quiet about it and let Starrk ask the questions.

The question confused Ichigo. _'Be hungry?' _He didn't like the way he made it sound like that. Looking back at him, he gave him a child-like reply. "Umm, because you know... I need food for my tummy?" Now, why would he ask a question like that? He means after all both Starrk and Lily look healthy and not skinny like some skeleton, so by that kid-logic they should feel hunger now and then for them to go eat something like any another normal person... _'That's right. Not like any normal person, I'm dead now and apparently a Hollow.' _He was about to brood, but his stomach broke him out of his thoughts.

The man raises one of his eyebrows before answering the redhead. "You shouldn't feel the need to eat now. When a Hollow reaches such evolution like ours, all hunger just goes away because in a way we gain back what we lost when we became Hollows. Our humanity." Although he doesn't remember much about his time as a common Hollow, the need to eat becomes encrypted in every Hollows' instinct. Is all basic knowledge to all the normal Hollows in Hueco Mundo.

Starrk let that last information sink in before he smacks himself in the face. _'This kid is anything but normal.' _The brunette let out a sighed and scratch the back of his head. Seeing how Ichigo was about to ask another question, he gathers his thoughts and was about to give him a simple child-like answer for him to understand. _'Or better yet.'_ "I'll tell you more when you're older." Was his quick reply. He left Ichigo dumbfounded by his random words of choice and just kept staring at him. While Lilynette was staring at her companion with a furious glare.

_'Don't be so lazy, you damn sloth!'_

Truth is, Starrk's quite a lazy and unenthusiastic man who rather spends his time asleep. He's not interested in whatever is going on around him (unless you count the boy in front of him), although he has a sharp eye and capable of analyzing everything most of the time (unless you're counting Ichigo again). While Lily is the complete opposite, she's in a way more on the cheerful and mischievous side, and whenever she feels gloomy about their solitude, she comes up with unusual ways of waking up Starrk whenever he's asleep.

She would have thought with another person finally to talk to he would've stopped with the laziness. Guess she was wrong about that. Ready to give him a piece of her mind, Starrk look at her and said: "I'll tell you when you're older, too." She looked at him with the same dumbfounded look Ichigo was giving him. A twitch came to her right eye. She was ready to smack him when Ichigo's stomach made itself known again.

Glad about the minor distraction to their original problem, Starrk looks back at Ichigo and thinks about it._ 'Well.. he needs to eat and to eat he needs to hunt... or does he.' _A quick memory of the mountain of dead Hollows that surrounds Lily and himself a few distances away came to his mind.

The Hollows usually just die, but do they keep the soul of who they ate? Are there even any souls left? _'Or can Ichigo even eat Hollows?' _He has to take into account that last part. The boy may not even need souls to eat, but maybe Reishi instead? But if that was the case, the redhead shouldn't even feel hungry in the first place, Hueco Mundo is full of Reishi. Sure some small amount of it but it's still there. He felt a sigh escape his lips._ 'Damn it, I'm thinking too much about this... let's just see how eating Hollows go.' _With a quick nod to himself, he finally decided. "Well, since you're hungry and the only thing around here to eat are Hollows." He ignores the look of confusion on the redhead's face. "You may be a lucky kid because there's a mountain of them not too far away from here." He finished with his right thumb pointing at the back of him.

Ichigo looked behind the brunette, expecting to see the mountain of Hollows not too far away, but as he saw nothing, he let a plain look reach his face. Looking back to Starrk and pointing in the same direction the 'Mountain of Hollows' was to be, he says, "Umm, there's nothing there."

Looking back, the brunette let out yet another sigh. _'How could I forget how far away we came from?' _He rubs the back of his neck with his right arm and gives the kid a small sheepish smile. "Ha, forgot how far away we are."

Ichigo gave him another deadpan look while the lime-haired girl smacks her face.

_'This idiot.'_ Lily thought before releasing a sigh of her own. "You know we should probably just go already." Getting a nod from Starrk, she moves closer and lets him put a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she nodded her head towards Ichigo and teased him. "C'mon, Strawberry, let's go already!" Seeing the way his face turned red from either anger or embarrassment, she didn't know; she let out a small laugh.

Ichigo was ready to give her a sharp reply about how his name means "to protect one thing" when he stops upon hearing her small laughter. It was a pleasant sound, almost like he heard it before. Getting lost in his memories by trying to figure out where he heard laughter like hers before. He stops after a minute when nothing came to his mind and shook his head before looking back to Starrk and Lily; the pair staring at him.

"Oh, sorry about that. I thought I remember something." Getting a nod from both of them, he walked in closer and let Starrk put a hand on his shoulder. "So how are we gonna get to the mou—!" He couldn't finish his sentence because that's when Starrk decided to Sonido.

* * *

In a distance away, an Adjuchas was feasting on which could only best describe as the equivalent of a mountain of gold for Hollows. It had a strange bird-like appearance. Its Hollow mask took the form of a parrot's head, it has murky green-like skin, gray color feathers around his neck, some seem to sprout from its back and waist. Its arms seem to lack any form of fingers and instead ended with a single claw-like tip; both arms covered by gray feathers. The waist seems oddly normal enough until you come up to its talon-like feet. On his feet were four talons; 2 facing forward and 2 facing backward.

The parrot-like Hollow let out a bark of laughter. **"Wahaha oh man, I hit the jackpot!"** He said before going back to eating the bodies. He got lucky with this find. He sensed a powerful Reiatsu not too long ago and flew away from it. The stronger the Reiatsu, the bigger of a monster the Hollow is, and when he noticed the presence disappear, he stopped and tried to reach out with his senses to search where it went when he picked up the mountain of dead Hollows by accident.

**"I mean they lack a good amount of Reishi but with all these bodies who cares! Wahaha oh well looks like only this time around when it's quantity over quality!" **He gave out another laugh and went back to eating when suddenly the surrounding air became too heavy for him to breathe. _**'No, it's not the air! The Reishi around me became heavier.'**_

Falling down to his knees, he finally got his senses working and tried to find why such a strange phenomenon was happening. Reaching out with his senses, he found two individuals coming towards him. One of them felt stronger than him, but it compared nothing to what the second one was giving out._** 'Damn it! Is his presence alone killing me!' **_By this point, he was already face down on the ground when he felt the third presence with them. _**'What the hell, I couldn't even sense that one!'**_

Is this the presence from before?! Is this third being's power so great that you must be close to sense it?_** 'No, that's... not it...' **_He could barely think at this point. He felt like his soul was dying. In his last moment he came down to a final thought_** 'No... it's seem to b…' **_And just like that, the Hollow lay down with the rest of the bodies.

Dead.

Reaching their destination, Starrk lets go of Ichigo's shoulder and let the boy try regaining his balance from the fast travel method.

Looking down at the hand he used on the boy, Starrk kept staring at it. The moment he used Sonido, he felt Ichigo's Reiatsu trying to leech on to his own. At least that was what it felt like. He even got to sense the boy's Reiryoku, and it seems to not be any stronger than his own, but the boy can still live around him. Starrk lets out another sigh. _' I need to stop with that.' _Looking back at the pair; Lily already left his side to go make fun of Ichigo while said boy was trying to hold back his fluids. He gathered himself and started walking to Ichigo before pointing out the bodies.

"These are Hollows."

Turning back to the brunette and following his finger, Ichigo finally got to see what Hollows were. Kami, he hoped he hadn't done that.

He just kept staring at the mountains of bodies... dead bodies. They all have different shapes, sizes, and colors, but they all have a common trait. They all look scary with their monstrosity appearances. After looking at them for some time, a horrible realization hit him._ 'Lily said... said that I'm a Hollow too and these are Hollow! Am I... Am I nothing but a monster...'_

Before he could continue thinking about it, the voice of Lily broke him out of it.

"Used to be." She said.

Ichigo looked at her and notices that Starrk was looking at her, too. He saw the way she was looking at him, almost as if she knew where his trains of thoughts took him at.

Seeing how she got his attention, she elaborated. "That's how we used to look like when we were Hollows... well Starrk and I, you're a different case altogether. You probably never went through the stages of evolution as far as we know of."

Everyone was quiet. Starrk was trying to see where she was going with this, and Ichigo looked like his mind was settling down.

"You now know what Hollows are. What Starrk and I are now, but can you say we are monsters?" Lily said and Ichigo stared at her in shock; it was as if she read his mind. "No, I'm not reading your mind. Your eyes are showing all the shock and confusion in you." A small smile spread across her face. "Can you say we're monsters? We sure don't look like them and if we don't act like them, we aren't monsters."

Ichigo let her words sink down on him. He was a monster now, but with the way she said it. As long that he didn't act or look like them he was the farthest thing away from a monster. He gave her a small nod and thanked her before looking back at the bodies.

The way Lily spoke surprised Starrk. It was calm and easy for the boy to understand. Who would have thought she was so fine with her words? A smile reaches his lips. Seems like everything will be just fine. Looking back at the kid, Starrk saw him kicking a body with his foot. Making himself know again, Starrk clears his throat; gaining the redhead's attention. "Well, since that's clear out now, you should be good to eat right?" He asked him.

Ichigo's yellow eyes stare at Starrk's blue-gray eyes. He looked at Starrk, then back to the bodies.

Starrk.

Bodies.

Starrk.

Bodies.

Ichigo did this a few more times before finally saying something. "Umm, shouldn't we like... you know... cook them or something?" Starrk and Lily stared at him with a dulled look. He's starting to find himself becoming self-conscious under their gaze every time he asks them a question.

Both letting out a sigh, Lily looked at the boy and reassured him. "Trust us, no need in cooking them. They'll taste just fine."

"Are you going to eat with me?"

They went back to staring at him before Starrk spoke this time. "We aren't hungry and haven't been for a long time now." Is the boy asking them, two hungerless beings, to eat with him? Watching how the boy became embarrassed, he let out a quiet sigh. With a lazy gaze, he looks at the body of a parrot-like Hollow. Reaching out for it and tearing out its right arm, one hell of a feat, he went up to Ichigo and put it down on his arm, turning back to the body, he tore off the left arm and gave it to Lily, who looks at him with a puzzled look before he took a leg for himself.

Looking back at the kid, he says, "We'll eat with you if that's what you want." Sure it's pointless to eat, but watching the way Ichigo's face lit up made it worth it.

"Yay, we can make this into a picnic!" Ichigo said with much enthusiasm in his voice.

Going along with it, Lily also made it sound like fun. "All right picnic time!"

Sitting next to Starrk's right side and Lily choosing to sit next to his left side. The redhead stares at the arm nervously until he saw the way Lily and Starrk seem to just eat it with no trouble. Taking a quick breath and letting it out, he took a bite.

_'Huh, taste like a chicken.'_

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

That was eight months ago, and now the bodies had run out and Ichigo got hungry._ 'Honestly, where does it all go? ' _Turns out, he was right about how the redhead's body was demanding Reishi. As strange as that might seem. _'Did he run out of Reishi in the moment of his evolution?'_ He didn't know yet, and that just adds more puzzles about the kid.

Around the time they were running low on food, Ichigo asked how they would get more food. Starrk replied that Hollows would eventually come to them. Been asked how he knew that, the brunette told him, "The barely transform low-level Adjuchas come to me like how fire attracts moths. They sense my power and feel attracted to it, but before they even get too close, they will just end up dying instead."

Shortly after that explanation, they waited, but it would seem nothing came their way. Thinking maybe their Reiryoku alone was scaring off all the Hollows, Starrk reached out with his senses to find anything. When he didn't and found out that the only thing he could sense was himself, he took a moment to figure out why. A little experimentation later with Lily going a distance and trying to find Starrk's Reiryoku. He found out that she couldn't even feel his presence. The only conclusion he seemed to come to is that Ichigo might cover everything and everyone around him in some sort of hiding cloaking ability. This never happened before Ichigo came along, and it would explain why the mountain of Hollows wouldn't just refill itself. The other Hollows couldn't sense him. Not only that, but you could only really feel Ichigo when you try to reach him with any form of Reishi. _'Now thinking about. The first time we met the boy, I couldn't sense anything from him until I put my hand on him.' _Honestly, that little strawberry is becoming more and more of a mystery with each passing day.

He remembered the day when his 'plan' came to light. The kids pull a prank on him by leaving him alone when he fell asleep. When he woke up and noticed two Hollows' bodies who die nearby, he felt relieved, thinking maybe whatever Ichigo was subconsciously doing has stopped. He called out to them, but that's when he finally noticed that he was alone. He reached out with his senses to find them, but then he remembered how pointless that was. He tried a different way of finding them by trying to reach out to Lily's soul. They were one before they split; but even that seems to not be working. So he just waited for them to come back.

When they finally got back and notice the now dead pile of bodies around him, Starrk came out with a plan to make himself become a lure. _'Hooray to me.' _He should have kept his mouth shut.

And now here he was. Acting like a lure. Like a bait to a fish.

Well, at least this way he seems to get some well-needed nap time. Ichigo and Lily seemed to get along well enough to where Lily would encourage Ichigo to wake him up whenever he fell asleep. _'A little too well.' _Honestly, Lily seems too attached to the boy, and he didn't like that.

Lily is like a little sister to him, sure she gets annoying but what sibling doesn't annoy you at one point. _'I just need to keep an eye on them is all.' _Going back to his umm hunting? Starrk flares up his Reiatsu and waits.

After some time and taking a quick look at the number of bodies. He gave himself a small nod, satisfied with how much food he got. Putting up one of his hand to the air, he fires a blue Cero. He waited for Lily to do the same and fire her own light-green color Cero. This is usually the best way they find each other after Starrk goes out to "Fish". He would have taught Ichigo how to fire a Cero, but he's waiting until he could figure out how strong the boy might be. He didn't want the kid to blow himself up by accident.

After seeing her Cero, he waited for them to show up. He could have just Sonido with all the bodies to them. But nah._ 'Too lazy for that.' _Not even waiting for too long, he saw the figures of Lily and Ichigo.

Liking on making herself known, Lily calls out to the brunette. "Hey, Starrk, how did the fishing go!" She said with another one of her teasing smiles on her face. The only response she got from him was a left twitching eyebrow.

Starrk likes to see her try staying in one place without her little boyfriend._ 'Wow, wait, where did that last part come from? They're just kids who want each other company. Lily is just attached to Ichigo the same way he's attached to her.'_ He looked at them still walking towards him, having small talks, walking at their own pace. Completely forgetting about him._ 'Yeah, I'm just gonna keep an eye on them. Won't hurt anyone.'_

Once they were close enough, Starrk looked at Ichigo. The kid still has those yellow and black eyes, pale skin with those strange red markings that leave from his Hollow hole; which he covered up with some of his cloth. The same strange black cloth is still around his waist. He was hoping for the kid's unusual skin color to fade with time and maybe with him eating, but it looks like it's permanent.

When they finally got close enough to the only adult in their little group, they follow him up towards the pile of bodies to pick something for them to eat; Ichigo still won't eat alone.

_'Probably just feels self-conscious about it.' _Starrk told himself. Walking towards what seems to be some kind of lizard-like Hollow he made a reach for it before stopping when the body jerked.

That stops the group in their tracks. Lily and Starrk gave each other a quick glance. Lily tried to reach the Hollow when it whisked a swing at her arms with its claw hands and miss.

As Lily jerked away from it, Starrk was ready to flare his Reiatsu to kill it before it spoke in a hoarse voice. **"Who the hell do you think you are..."**

_'Well, that's new.' _Starrk's believing that this Hollow was trying to make it sound like it was trying to threaten them.

**"When Baraggan-sama learns that I didn't return... he will take this as a sign of rebellious... and he will..." **Whatever else the Hollow would have said, if he had anything more to say, die.

_'Well, that just happened.' _Looking back at the body, Starrk gave it a quick kick. Not receiving any kind of response, he picked up one of its arms and tore it off, giving everyone some parts of meat before they started eating.

Taking a quick look at Ichigo, he noted how the redhead no longer has a look of hesitation before taking a bite. _'The kid got used to the Hollow life quick.' _The only thing he noticed was how the boy looks nervous. _'Probably just thinking about what it said.' _He'll just wait for the moment Ichigo feels to bring it up so he could put the kid's nerves to rest.

Ichigo was nervous about what he just heard. He looked at Starrk. "Are we just gonna ignore what it just said?" The redhead would have thought Starrk would freak out or something. Even Lily seems to think about what she just heard.

_'And there it is.' _Giving him a shrug with his shoulders, Starrk looks at him with a lazy look before answering him. "What's the point if they won't be able to find us. Just having you around us hides our presence from everyone else."

"But what will we do when whatever I'm doing just stops?"

"It's been around eight months since you been here Ichigo and whatever it is you're doing is still going at it. So don't worry about it."

With that being said, both Ichigo and Lily went back to eating. Unaware that a pair of amber eyes were watching them from a distance before disappearing completely.

Starrk turns his head slightly towards the location where he senses a Reiatsu before it vanished. Shrugging it off, he went back to hearing Ichigo talk about the brief memories of his human life, which seemed to have come back to him. A sigh escapes his lips. _'Well, this is how our lives are now. Watching our backs from everything that seems to get attracted to us.'_

"Man, why does every Hollow we eat taste like chicken?" Starrk looks at Lily laughing at the comment before he went back on eating the arm. His last thought went to the name the Hollow mention._ 'Now who the hell could Baraggan be.'_

**-X-**


	3. Welcome To Menos Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else, please read, enjoy and review.**

**\- X -**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Menos Park**

Two years gone by since Ichigo have been living in Hueco Mundo. Nothing special has happened since the eerie warning of the lizard Hollow. Just like Starrk stated, whatever Ichigo has been doing to cover them up hasn't gone away. They still go hunting, but Starrk had told them not to go too far. The redhead didn't understand why and when he asked the brunette about it; he said how he had been feeling a set of eyes on them. On another side note, Ichigo's glad that eating Hollows didn't stop his growth rate! He's getting closer to Lily's height now, just two inches shorter but at least is better than when he was a good five inches smaller. When he brought it up today, they at first looked at him weirdly before they realized what he said was true. He still remembers the goofy shocked look on Lily's face, even Starrk look shocked, and that's a win in his book every time he sees it. While he was making fun of Lily, he never noticed how Starrk started overthinking... again.

Starrk should already be used to this by now, but still, this is new to him. He and Lily have never aged before, and if what he could see from the redhead, that's what's happening. When he asked Ichigo around what age he... umm died… Yeah, he tried to not use that word, but he couldn't put it in any other better way. Lucky for him, the kid seemed to be fine with it and told them he was around 9 when he died. Going with that information, he assumed Ichigo is probably 11.

When Ichigo heard that, an idea came to his mind._ 'I know what to do for today!' _So with a plan in mind, he'll wait to bring it up next time they eat again. His appetite seems at least to lower down throughout the years. Something Starrk was all too happy about it. After a few hours and his hunger coming back, they started eating from a small pile of leftovers bodies. Waiting for the opportunity to tell them his amazing plan. The redhead spoke up after just a few minutes of eating.

"So I was thinking…" Ichigo started while looking at Starrk.

The man stops eating to hear what the not-so-little-strawberry wanted to say. "Oh, and what would that be."

"Well, remember how you told me how I might be 11 years old?" Ichigo said with a small grin on his face.

By just looking at his smile, Starrk knew that the boy was up to something. Could it be that the redhead was going to ask_ that_ question again? He looks at the boy's yellow eyes. "I told you when you're older. Just because you're 11 doesn't mean you're old enough yet."

Ichigo looks at him like he was crazy. "What?"

Starrk rolls his eyes. _'Trying to act all naïve.' _Swallowing the food in his mouth, he says, "I'm not teaching you how to use Cero. Is too dangerous for you."

Finally understanding, Ichigo made an 'O' shape with his mouth before clearing out what he meant. "What no! I mean, you'll be the coolest person if you would teach me it."

"Which I will not teach you until you're older." Starrk interrupted.

Ignoring his words, Ichigo continues. "But what I meant to say is that we should celebrate my birthday!"

Lily and Starrk share a look. Celebrate his birthday? Why would they do that? Looking at the redhead, Lily spoke up about what they just thought about. "Okay, and why should we do that?"

Looking back at the limenette, Ichigo shrugs. "It's just a thing people do when they reach their birthday."

"Do you even remember your birthday?"

"Yup! July 15!"

"Okay~ and what date do you think it is today?"

Seeing where she was going with it, he sighed and looked back at her. "Yeah, I don't know what date it is, BUT the point is I'm 11 now. So that calls for a celebration!"

Giving up already, Lily shook her head, _'He could be so stubborn sometimes.' _Honestly, who did he get that stubbornness from? _'Oh well, better than just not doing nothing today.'_

Starrk looks back at Ichigo before asking him what he wanted to do.

Ichigo thought about it. Well, they could just skip the food. So they should go for the presents and he knew what he wanted. Looking back at the man, he says. "During birthdays everyone has a gift ready for the birthday-kid, but since there's nowhere for you guys to get me a gift, I have a request instead."

"And that be what now?"

"I wanna visit the Forest of Menos." Even after all this time, Ichigo still remembers how Starrk had told him how they live above the Forest of Menos. With all the time spent up in the white sands, he's curious about how it looks down under.

It surprised Starrk at how the kid could still remember that. Ichigo never mentioned it again or asked about it. He took a moment to think about his request. He knows where the forest was, but he also knows about the much weaker Hollows that live there too. If they go, his Reiatsu alone will just kill the weaker Hollows and he couldn't let the kids go alone because if something happens, he won't be able to sense them. Well, thinking about it, he was no longer bothered with killing the weak. They now have Ichigo's company; besides, he's tired of looking at the same night skies of Hueco Mundo. Finally deciding, he looks back at Ichigo. "All right, kid, you'll get your wish." The way the redhead's face lit up brought a smile to his own. Honestly, how long would he and Lily survive their solitude without the little strawberry's happy attitude? Standing up and doing a quick stretch, he waited for Lily and Ichigo to stand up too.

Lily was curious about why Starrk would want to go there, the Hollows are weak down there, but when she noticed the way a smile stretch out through Ichigo's face, she understood why. _'You'll do anything to make him smile. Right Starrk?'_

Looking at the brunette, Ichigo couldn't stop shaking around from anticipation. This was too exciting for him. Finally, something new and different!

"Okay, get behind me and get a good distance, you two." Starrk watched them follow his instructions, and making sure they were a safe distance away, he puts up one arm up before firing a strong Cero to the ground, making up a huge hole in the white sands.

Ichigo looks at how the sand surrounding the hole has turned to glass. _'Oh man, I can't wait until I'm older!'_

Moving in close, Starrk puts a hand on both their shoulders. He prepares himself for the way Ichigo's Reiatsu will try to leech on to his own. Looking down at them and asking a quick: "Are you ready?" Starrk didn't even wait a second before he heard the exciting voices of Lily and Ichigo. With that being said, he Sonido into the hole.

When they left, a Hollow appeared nearby.

Its mask had a strange design than most Hollows. Instead of round, it had a strange, almost rectangular-like shape. One could see amber color eyes behind it. It has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs sticking out from the right side of its mask. While it has no arms, it instead has six large, gray branch structures on his back, three on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. Its chest is normal until you get to his waist. Someone could see its Hollow hole just below it if it wasn't for the multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone that covers it. It has no legs but had a long tail which seems to end in a purple tear-like shape.

The Hollow amber eyes stared down at the hole. Looking away from it, the Hollow started slithering some away, waiting to see if his newest interest would come up from it again.

**"Come back soon. Ichigo-kun."**

* * *

**\- The Forest of Menos -**

The Great Forest of Menos is nothing but a giant buffet of who eats who. Many types of Hollows roam here. There's the giant Gillians that are walking around aimlessly; One could even find a special Gillian who has the strength to become an Adjuchas. The regular Hollows, who finally got a taste of another Hollow and went into a cannibalistic feeding fit and many level Adjuchas who rather stay down where it's safe.

Off into the distance one who could see a mass gathering of Hollows going into a mass inter-devouring feast. If left alone, the Hollows would then merge and form a Gillian. Too bad for them, they were right at the end of a blue Cero.

That got the attention of every Hollow around the area. Some came to investigate to find out what just occurred when out of nowhere they all started dropping to the floor dead. Not one of them could sense the powerful being.

Finally touching the ground, Starrk lets go of Ichigo and Lily. A shiver went down his spine._ 'Kami that always feels strange.' _Honestly, he hopes he doesn't do that a second time today. Turning around to both kids, he saw the redhead go up to a tree and touch it.

"Are the trees here not made of wood?" The boy asks. _'This feel strange, almost feels like I'm touching a rock.'_

The brunette and lime-haired shrugged in unison before they both stated. "We have never been here before you know."

Looking around more, the redhead notices how everything seems to feel like a vast jungle instead of a forest. Following up to one tree, he notices how they extend to a surface. Pointing up, he asks what he hopes was the right answer to his own question. "That's where Hueco Mundo is, right?"

Following the kid's hand, Starrk gave him a nod. "That's right. No one knows how such a thing came to be, but right above here we have Hueco Mundo."

"How was Hueco Mundo made?"

Now wasn't that the biggest mystery to all the Hollows. No one knows how such a thing happens. How did Hollows know to come here after a time of living in the Human World? Who was the original Hollow? Who made Hueco Mundo...

Starrk looks at the boy before speaking. "No one knows that. It's this world's greatest mystery."

The redhead looks at everything around him. What does it mean to live a life as a Hollow in Hueco Mundo? A place without life, no hope for sunny skies, no form of water. Ichigo looks at Starrk with the most serious look a kid could pull off. "Then I'll solve that mystery."

Starrk didn't know what to say to that. Was this boy, who only just been a Hollow for two years, trying to solve the biggest mystery of their world? Why would he do such a thing?

While Starrk stares at Ichigo with a bewildered look. Lily was looking at him with a look of admiration._ 'Would he really do such a thing to a world that he was just brought into? To find the answers that all Hollows seem to ignore?'_

The redhead's words seem to leave the area with a heavy tension hanging in the air. After a while and the tension of Ichigo's words were long gone, Starrk turned around and just gave a lazy wave with his hand. "Well, Happy Birthday. Here's the Forest of Menos."

The way he said it completely killed the mood for Ichigo. Couldn't he put it in a more exciting way? Letting out a groan, Ichigo looks at Starrk. "Really!? You can't make it sound more exciting than that?" He ends with a small huff.

"Yeah! Starrk, say it again but make it sound better with a more enthusiastic voice!" That came from an angry Lily.

The man releases a long and annoying sigh. Clearing up his throat, Starrk walks up to an open field. Turning around in an over dramatic fashion with his arms spread out, he said, in a much more exciting tone, "Lily. Ichigo. Welcome to Menos Park." A distance away one could see the giant body of a Gillian walking by. Even let out a small roar. Quite the pleasurable touch for Starrk's overdramatic scene, but it sure brought their mood back. With the mood finally brought back to life. Starrk and Lily follow behind Ichigo, who was trying to see and memorize everything Menos Park offers. _'Menos Park. Yeah, I like the sound of that.' _Noticing how quiet the park was, he turns around to ask Starrk when he remembers that Hollows are probably just dying around them because of the brunette.

* * *

Ichigo really likes the change of scenario. Don't get him wrong. Hueco Mundo has become a home to him, but watching the endless white sands could drive anyone insane. After a while of walking around and looking at the local wildlife; aka soul-eating monsters, the gang stops to rest on a down rock-tree. _'Yeah, rock-tree sounds about right.' _Ichigo's yellow eyes spotted a group of Gillians; Starrk remembered the name and told him after he asked about it. He likes the way they walk around aimlessly and sometimes they end up bumping into each other, but these Gillians seem to be marching together in a group. Pointing at it, he looks at Starrk and asks about it.

The man didn't know either, and when the group went back to watching them again, they noticed one of the Gillian get cut in half.

"!"

Ichigo wouldn't mind about its death if it got devoured. That's kind of nature's way around here, but seeing it get cut in half made a deep part of his soul become enraged with hatred for some unexplained reason.

The group kept watching as the Gillians kept getting cut down when Ichigo notices a strange Hollow wearing what he could best describe as ragged-out clothes and a strange coat adorned with a bunch of Hollow masks. It had a gazelle-like mask on its face. The strange thing about it was how he couldn't spot a hole anywhere on its body. He kept staring at the strange Hollow kill the last of the Gillians. Everything it did just made little sense. Starrk once said that all the Hollows kill to eat and grow, but this Hollow didn't even eat them. It only just slaughter them. Watching the Hollow leave in a hurry, he then notices another Hollow appear.

This one was a large Adjuchas-class Hollow almost three meters tall. He had a large shell-like appendage on his back, had a grayish-purple skin color. Hollow hole in the left side of his chest and he saw what seems to be a large shell like-skirt around his waist. He couldn't quite get a look at his mask since it seems to chase the other Hollow in a hurry.

**"Get the hell back here Shinigami!"**

The group heard the way it calls out to the other Hollow or... eh, Shinigami? Yet again hate reach Ichigo. That word seems to trigger something deep inside of him. Like natural hate. Turning to look at Starrk, the redhead notices how the man was walking the complete opposite direction the other two beings went. "Where are you going?"

Turning around, Starrk says. "Where does it look like? We're not gonna bothered with whatever problems are happening down here, so we're leaving. We could end up with a mark behind our backs." He turns back around and starts walking again.

"But no one can find us because of what I'm doing!"

"Yeah, well, it's probably might just give out soon."

"It's been two years now and it still going at it!"

Starrk stops at his tracks and turns around. He kept staring into Ichigo's eyes.

Lily's lone eye flicker between Starrk and Ichigo, hoping nothing too serious would happen.

Ichigo's serious stare lock-on to Starrk's lazy one. No one said anything until Starrk spoke again.

"Why do you care that a few Hollows just die, Ichigo? You have seen how I kill before and you said nothing. So why should you care about it now? How was that moment any different to what I do?" He spoke in an emotionless tone.

Ichigo stayed quiet and look down at the ground, trying to think of the right words to say back.

Lily stares at the scene with a grimace look on her face.

Taking the redhead's silences as a defeat, Starrk turns back around and started walking, ready to call them when he heard Ichigo's voice.

"It's because I care."

Lily and Starrk went back to face him.

"I care about what happens here, in Hueco Mundo. I may still be new to all this, but if there's one thing I learn from you, is to follow your instincts and right now my instincts are telling me I should care about protecting the Hollows from pointless killing. You're right, I don't care when Hollows die when you kill them but that's because we… I need to eat, but that's because our instincts make us eat when we need to. We never kill in a pointless matter, Starrk." Finishing what were hopefully the right words, Ichigo looks back at the brunette.

It completely caught Starrk off-guard with the look on Ichigo's face. The serious look on the redhead's face made it seem like he was teaching him a life lesson. Before he could say anything back, Ichigo ran off towards the direction the Hollow and Shinigami went.

Watching him leave made Lily break out of her stutter moment. "Starrk, we need to follow him! He might end up in danger!" Ready to make a quick run after the redhead, Lily turns around only to see Starrk still glued to his spot. "Starrk, what are you doing? Ichigo might get hurt! Don't you care if something happens to him!"

That brought Starrk out from his shock. "I care." He stares into Lily's light-pink eye and said, in a sad quiet voice, "I care, for both of you, I don't want to see any of you two get hurt. That's why I will do anything to protect you, even run from a pointless situation."

This was a new side to Starrk. He said nothing like this before. To protect anyone. _'Ichigo has grown on you, huh?' _Taking a breath, Lily looks at him. "If you care, then let's protect him then."

That seems to fix him right up and more because for the first time, Lily saw the most serious look Starrk has ever shown. There was a fire in his eyes, a determination she had never seen before.

Walking up to her, Starrk puts a hand on her shoulders. With a quick look to her eye, he told her a small thank you before they Sonido after Ichigo.

In a distance, Ichigo now wore a scowl on his face. Trying his best to find the Hollow and _Shinigami_. Why does that word trigger him so much? Shaking his head, he looked around him until he heard a Sonido behind him. Turning around thinking Starrk would take him back, it scared him with the look on his face. Was he mad at him for running off? Opening his mouth to tell him off, he stops when Starrk's determined voice reaches his ears.

"Let's go. I felt them not that far away from here. We can catch up with them."

Well, that's new. Closing his mouth, Ichigo stares at Starrk. "Are you not mad at me?" He had to say it. There's no way Starrk would take him over there. Maybe it's a trick from the brunette to take them back home. He looks at Lily's face to find any hint, but all he saw from her was a plain look.

"No, I'm not mad. If what you want to do is protect the Hollows from that Shinigami then I'll protect them with you."

The way he said it. Ichigo looks up into his eyes. They hold the same truth when he had promised those two years ago about being a part of his pack. To not be alone. He looks back at Lily to see a big smile on her face now. He was speaking the truth. With a quick nod, Ichigo lets Starrk rest a hand on his head.

Before leaving, Starrk looks down to the redhead. "I know you want to protect them and all but you have to take me into account too. My presence might kill off the other Hollow and I know you don't want that to happen so we'll look from a distance. Got it?" Finishing, he looks into Ichigo's yellow eyes. He saw how he didn't like it, but is the only thing they can do. With a nod, they Sonido away.

* * *

After cutting down the last of the Gillians that the Hollow was commanding and making sure it was following him. Ashido lured it towards the trap he had set up. A good isolated spot where others won't help the Hollow. That's how he usually kills the tougher Adjuchas that roam down here. Looking back to be sure that Hollow was still following him, he speeds up a little faster.

Reaching the trap zone; the bottom of one tree where its roots had shot up in twisted ways with no room for quick moments if you were big. That's why he brought this Hollow here. He turns around and aims with his right arm. He shot the Hollow with a quick Kidō. "Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" A small red orb gathers at the palm of his hand, and then he fires it at the Hollow. He's no expert in Kidō, but he meant it to be more of a sting to the Hollow than a killing blow. Hearing the scream of rage, he went inside the roots.

The Hollow stops right outside the trap. It had a strange, almost skull-like shape. Where its ears would stick out seems to be stump horns instead. Gray-purple strips decorate the mask. Two coming up from the top of the mouth and ending by its eyes, two more came down from between the mask's forehead and ending in an outer spiral. The Hollow didn't even think twice before rushing in at the weird place. This Shinigami has been a pain in the ass these last few hours. He completely forgot how this little game of theirs has started, but now he will finish it. Running inside, he saw the Shinigami discard the mask it wore and finally saw his face. He has dark red hair, pale skin, and gray eyes.

The Hollow's yellow eyes stare down at the Shinigami's gray ones.

**"Thought you could get away from me, huh?" **A smile spread across the Hollow's face. It's time to finish this.

The Shinigami looked at him with a plain look. He brought out a Katana with a green hilt and a rectangular tsuba which he had inside his coat and just rush at the Hollow.

The Hollow raises his left arm and slams it down with great speed at the Shinigami's straightforward attack. Before being hit, however, Ashido uses a quick Shunpo to appear to the creature's far right side, landing on a root, and then came at him again using said root to push himself faster.

Raising his right arm to block the blade, he notices how the Shinigami once again used Shunpo. Turning around to his left side, thinking about how the Shinigami would strike his back, he readies himself to block. Expecting to see the Shinigami, it proved him wrong when Ashido's voice came from above him where he was upside down on the bottom of a root pointing at him with a finger. "Hadō #4. Byakurai!" A concentrated bolt of lighting came from his finger.

Thinking fast, the Hollow moves back and barely dodge the spell. Ready to shoot up at Ashido, the Hollow stops when he notices how the Shinigami vanish again. Looking around, he felt a cut on his left arm. Seeing the back of a coat he made a quick swing down with his right arm when again the Shinigami vanish.

**"Stop running around damn it!" **The Hollow scream while looking for Ashido.

With its back turn, the Shinigami went for a killing blow but stopped soon after the shell-like skirt unwrapped from the Hollow's waist. Ashido raises his blade to block the hidden sharp tail that disguised itself as a shell-skirt.

Turning around, the Hollow looks at the yet unchanged face of the Shinigami. **"Tsk, I was hoping to have tricked you and finish this already."**

The Shinigami just replied with a plain voice. "I have killed many Hollows who have hidden limbs and such before, trust me, your nothing different." Pushing the tail to the side, Ashido Shunpo'd back a few distances and watched how the tail follow him. Every time the tail was too close to him, the redhead moved a few more steps back, trying to see how far the limb could reach. Believing the tail finally reached its limit, Ashido uses a quick Flash Step to get right back at the Hollow's back. Bringing down his blade to cut off the Hollow's left arm, he quickly noticed movements from the Hollow's back. Jumping at the last minute, he barely dodges several long appendages.

Once again, Ashido Flash Step on top of a root. Taking in everything the Hollow seems to have. A tail that only reaches a good 30 feet. Appendages on his back that can reach 10 feet and seemed to go back. _'Great. So his back is off limits. He can hardly move because of his size so I have the advantage there—' _Breaking from his thoughts, he jumps to another root when the Hollow speed up to hit him, only to hit an empty spot. _'—Never mind, he's fast but can only seem to strike at a straight line because of the surroundings.' _Still analyzing his opponent, Ashido notices the way the Hollow's arm got stuck to the root._ 'Okay, so he punches hard enough to leave himself stuck for a few seconds.' _With a plan made up, the redhead charge at the back of the Hollow who had finally pulled his arm off.

The Hollow grinned at the foolish mistake. _**'Ha! I got you now!' **_The Hollow raised its tail before bringing it back down towards Ashido. He wasn't expecting to get the Shinigami; he just wanted him to move closer so he could use his appendages instead. Seeing him dodge and move in close to his back, he shot up his trap, hoping to get him.

Ashido, predicting his move, step to the side with his Katana already raise and he brought it down on the appendages. Cutting off a few.

The Hollow screamed and used his tail to whip his left side when the redhead used a Shunpo to move in closer and cut the start of his tail. Screaming again, the Hollow took a swing with his left arm, but the Shinigami used a Flash Step to land into another root. Seeing red, the Hollow let out a scream and charges at him with his right arm up and bringing down on the Shinigami, only to once again miss Ashido and leaving him stuck. Turning around and seeing the Shinigami going in for the kill, he uses the last of his appendages.

Predicting that move again, Ashido steps aside and cut down the last of the Hollow's appendages.

Getting himself back unstuck, the Hollow charges a Cero in his mouth. Not even fazed about the attack, the Shinigami puts on one of the many Hollow masks on his coat and lets the attack hit him. As smoke covered everything, the Hollow let out a sigh of relief and started walking away until he felt a cut on his right shoulder. Turning around, he saw the Shinigami unharmed. _**'What the hell! He took a Cero head on and didn't even take damage!' **_The only damage he saw was on the mask.

"Again. Do you think I haven't seen everything from you creatures? I don't just wear your kinds' masks for nothing. They give me a Hollow presence and will also shield me from a powerful Cero." With one arm raise, Ashido fire another concentrated bolt of lighting at the Hollow's left leg. Watching the Hollow falling face down, Ashido Flash Step a few meters back and concentrated on another Shakkahō, making sure this one was strong enough to finish the job, he fires. Just before the Hollow got hit, a small child steps in between the projectile. Both fighters' eyes shot open when the kid took the full blast.

From a distance, Lily and Starrk seemed shocked.

A few minutes before that, the group caught up right before the fighting began. They had to stay hidden not too far away to look at the battle. Starrk told Ichigo that they would only do something if things turn bad for the Hollow. Watching the battle play out, Ichigo was silently cheering for the Hollow. He watches how the Hollow had the Shinigami in a tight end and then his mood change when the man started cutting down the Hollow by using his surrounding to his advantage. He was ready to tell Starrk to do something when a voice in his head spoke._** 'Sonido, child.' **_Not knowing what to do, he let his body guide him and before he knew it, he had used Sonido and gotten right in between the spell and Hollow.

Everyone was quiet. No one said anything until they saw the smoke clear out and Ichigo appeared with his arms cross in front of him. No kind of scratch on him.

Ashido was the first one to leave his shock when he saw the child. "Kid, what the hell are you doing here—!" He stops once Ichigo's arms drop, and the boy glared at him with those Hollow-like eyes. Getting a better look, Ashido notices the hole in his chest that the blast uncovered. The older redhead's shocked look change to one of disgust. _'He's just a monster that looks like a child.'_

The Hollow behind him was still shocked. This... Hollow save him. He would have said kid, but when the boy turned around and he saw his hole and eyes, he knew better. When he was about to say something, everyone in the area felt the most powerful Reiatsu ever.

Everything went quiet.

_'How the hell didn't I sense this before!**/How the hell didn't I sense this before!' **_Both the Shinigami and Hollow thought.

Everyone turns to where the powerful Reiatsu was coming from. Ichigo recognizes the figure that just Sonido into the field as Starrk. He would have said something if it wasn't for the look on his face. He was mad... no; he was furious, but not at him. His glare was full on set on the Shinigami. Each step he took, everything seems to get heavy. Ashido and the Hollow barely could breathe while Ichigo felt fine.

Starrk walks up to Ichigo while glaring at the Shinigami and said in a commanding voice. "Get him out of here," he said with a finger towards the Hollow, "and take him over where Lily is at."

Not even thinking twice, Ichigo got a hold of the Hollow and Sonido to Lily.

Ashido just stares at the newcomer. Another monster that looks like a man. He was ready to tell him off when the brunette spoke.

"I'm going to kill you."

Ashido didn't miss the tone in the man's voice; the Hollow meant it. The Shinigami barely saw the man move, but he was already right in front of him. Using his fastest Shunpo, he moved back and was ready to make a run for it when he saw the man appear literally right in front of him. He didn't even raise a hand or did any gesture but a blue Cero form on his chest. Thinking he could dodge, it left him in shock at the speed Starrk launched it at. Not even the coat could save him. He left nothing of him. With that done, Starrk Sonido'd back to Ichigo. When he got there, the brunette saw both children speaking with the Hollow. He kept his distance, making sure not to kill the Hollow.

Ichigo senses the man, and he locks his eyes with Starrk before walking up to him.

"He said thanks for saving him."

"Okay."

The way Starrk's voice sounded empty got Ichigo scared. "He says that eating Hollows will help him recover, but he's asking us if we can help him by hunting for him."

"That's fine with me."

Again, his voice lacks any emotion. Ichigo knew he did something stupid. Ready to apologize to him, but it left him speechless when the man bent down to hug him.

"Please never do that again, Ichigo..."

So that's what it was. It scared him how he could have gotten hurt. Returning the hug, they both let a small silence fill the area.

* * *

After staying down in the Forest of Menos for a week to help the Hollow, they were ready to leave.

The Hollow looks down at the boy. **"I know I said this a lot this past week, but thank you."**

Ichigo just smiles. Glad to help. "It's fine don't worry about it."

The Hollow shakes his head. **"No, what you did doesn't just happen in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo-sama. My life belongs to you now." **He finishes with a deep bow to the redhead.

That caught Ichigo off guard. Giving the Hollow a sheepish smile, the redhead rubs the back of his neck. "No, it's okay, there's…" Ichigo thought about something. "Do Shinigami come here often."

Looking back at Ichigo, the Hollow replies. **"Sometimes squads come here to make sure nothing gets too extreme, and when that happens they usually start killing us." **He finishes with a disgusted look on his face.

With that been said, Ichigo thought about it. "If you want to repay me. Then become a Guardian."

That took the Hollow by surprise. Him, a Guardian? But if that's what the boy wanted. Giving Ichigo another bow, he spoke up again. **"Then a guardian I will be. Ichigo-sama."**

"Ichigo time to go!" Lily shouted. She and Starrk were a suitable distance away so that the brunette wouldn't kill the Hollow.

"All right, I'm going!" Ready to use Sonido, yeah he was loving doing that, another thing pop into his head. Ichigo looks back to the Hollow. "Hey, there's also another thing I want you to do." The Hollow looks back at him and waited for his master to give him another order. "I want you to spread a new name for this place. Start calling it Menos Park," Ichigo told him with a grin on his face.

Laughing at his master's request, the Hollow happily replied. **"Very well, Ichigo-sama." **With that being said, the redhead Sonido to his companions and up through the same hole they came from.

The Hollow kept staring at the hole. **"Things will change around here soon." **He left to do his job as a Guardian.

**\- Top of the Entrance -**

The same Hollow that saw as Ichigo and company left to the Forest of Menos was still there, hoping to see them come back. Ready to leave again, the Hollow stopped when he heard the static sound of a Sonido.

**"Ah, so you're back, Ichigo-kun."**

**\- X -**


	4. The Curious Butterfly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 4: The Curious Butterfly**

**\- X -**

Sonido is amazing. There's just nothing more to say about it. With the static noise you make when reappearing, how could you not love it! Starrk makes it look badass with the way his Sonido works; which makes him seem to teleport because he appears solidly instead of the shimmering effect problem he seems to have. Honestly, is the most badass thing in the world!

Okay, Ichigo was lying to himself on that last part. Cero will be the most badass thing in the world the moment he learns how to use it. The redhead just doesn't know why the stupid thing won't come naturally to him the way Sonido did. He would have asked Starrk for tips, but the man would just reply with his stupid when-you're-older-excuse.

After they returned from their little adventure in Menos Park, the redhead had been busy using Sonido non-stop. That is until his appetite came back to him and boy did he eat a lot again. Starrk told him with how much he had been using Sonido, he probably went low on energy. Apparently, since he's so inexperienced with it, he been using an unnecessary amount of Reiatsu towards it.

Well, at least Starrk gave him a tip on how he can work on it. He thought the man would have let him figure it out by himself, but turns out he just gave him the tip so he can learn and make him stop going out for more food. Lazy jerk.

Their relationship seems to be mostly unchanged. After the way he could have gotten himself kill back in Menos Park, Starrk has just been more, eh, overprotective? When Starrk's hunting, he makes it fast and now the brunette makes sure for both him and Lily to hide inside or by caves, Starrk makes sure is safe for them, or any place someone won't see them while he goes out to get food. Honestly, his turning into a mother hen with them.

As of now, while Starrk's out getting something to eat, both children were waiting for him on what seems to be some kind of strange ruins. Who knew such things could be out here? They only stay in the desert, so Ichigo has seen none of this before. He guesses something good came out from that little incident. He and Lily have been exploring the ruins. They look a lot like pillars and with broken-down walls.

"Using Sonido must be nice, huh?" Said Lily who was sitting on top of a fallen pillar.

Ichigo turned around from inspecting a pillar—which has what he could guess were drawings of some sort—to look back at her. "Yeah, it's cool, but you tired up fast." He tries to make it sound like no big deal since Lily has been trying to use Sonido ever since he could, but she just couldn't get a hold of it. He only explains that it requires Reiatsu to use, but besides that, he couldn't elaborate more on it. It all came instinctively to him the same way it does to Starrk, and all they had to work with was that it involves Reiatsu. He stops using Sonido after the way her face becomes crestfallen when she sees him use it.

She said nothing back, and that just made it worse for him.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get it one day and when you do, we can start bugging Starrk together." That brought a small smile to her face.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Pushing herself off, Lily walked towards the redhead. "So have you found anything interesting so far?" With her hands behind her head, she looked over his shoulders when he went back to inspect what she could guess was a circle. _'Wow, so interesting...' _She didn't get what the big deal was about the circles found on all the pillars, but it got Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo turned his head and scratched the back of it. "Yeah, I think I got something." He turns back around and points at the circle. "It looks like this represents Hueco Mundo's moon."

With a blank stare, Lily says, "Yeah... no." She points up to the moon in the sky. "It looks nothing with what we always had." She was talking about the never, ever changing phase of the moon that's above them. While the moon seems full, there seems to be something else in front of the moon. It was basically a lunar eclipse, but who knows what's the object that's blocking the moon.

"I mean, what else could it be that's circular around here?" The redhead pointed down at the random drawings of different Hollows. "No matter how many pillars we have found, we see the circle above the Hollows." He knew they were Hollows with the way the bodies have holes in them. "What else would that mean?"

The limenette shrug her shoulders. "I don't know? Maybe they worship a circle as a god?" She only got a deadpan look from him. With a mock glare, she pointed to the figures way above the circle. "All right, genius, then tell me what that supposed to mean."

Looking at where she was pointing, Ichigo frowns. No matter how many pillars they find, all of them show the exact things. Hollows who are looking up at the moon, the moon itself and the humanoid figures above it. He doesn't know if the figures are Hollow or not. There was no hole shown in them, but they all have a full mask on. Another weird thing about it was the swords and shields above them. The left side comprises 5 figures and 5 swords above them, a middle figure that has both, and the right side that has 5 shields with 5 figures.

A sigh escapes his lips. "I don't know about that, but that's what I will find out about it."

"We're."

Ichigo looks back at her, locking their eyes together.

"You and I will find what this all means together." Lily said, causing a blush to appear on both their faces.

Looking away from her, the redhead stutters. "A-a-and what about Starrk?"

That got Lily's face redder. She completely forgot about him. Before she could say anything another voice spoke up.

**"My, why isn't this such a cute scene."**

Forgetting about their embarrassment, they both turn around to stare at the Hollow sitting on top of a pillar.

Its mask had a strange design from most Hollows. Instead of being round, it had a strange, almost rectangular-like shape, but it still kept the skull-like appearance. Amber color eyes, with shoulder-length pink hair with bangs coming out from the right side of the mask. That was strange for a Hollow to have hair. All the ones they ate didn't have any. While it has no arms, the Hollow instead has six large, gray branch structures on his back, three on each side, which form a shape similar to a butterfly's wings. Each branch has twelve equally spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. Its chest is normal until you get to his waist. They couldn't see his hole since a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone covered it. No legs, but it has a long tail which seems to end in a purple tear-like shape.

They both stare at the Hollow. Starrk made sure that no one was here before he left. So how did this Hollow not only dodge Starrk's senses but also found them when Ichigo's natural cloaking ability should still be up? Unless.

Ichigo's eyes open wide. _'Did it go away with me using so much Reiatsu?' _Before using Sonido, he did nothing that would make him run low on Reiatsu. _'No, that can't be. If that was true then Starrk would be here the moment he felt us.' _So what's going on? How did this Hollow sneak up on them?

The horrified looks on both kids' faces made the Hollow release a small laugh. **"My, my, it seems you both don't know how I could find you, eh? Ichigo-kun. Lily-chan." **The way their face turned pale and shocked made him release another fit before calming down so he could explain. **"Oh, don't worry about that interesting ability of yours Ichigo-kun, I can safely say it's still active even after how much you use that amazing speed of yours."**

They couldn't see the facial expression because of the mask, but the way his eyes twinkle made it unsettling for them.

How did this Hollow know that? He knew their names as well! Ichigo remembers how Starrk told him about feeling a set of eyes on them. Is this the Hollow he meant by it?!

Seeing the way Ichigo's eyes seem to calm down and take a more calculated look on them, Szayel decided it was time to stop playing with them and explain before the girl remembers about how she could bring back the man. _**'And with the way he kills all Hollow by his presence alone, I won't stand a chance.' **_With a bow, he introduces himself. **"The name is Szayelaporro Granz, or you can just call me Szayel for short." **Well, at least they now have a name, but still, they have no answers to what he wants and how he found them. Before the girl could say anything, Szayel finally decided to at least get one of their worries out of the way. **"Don't worry about it. I won't eat any of you." **That seems to do the trick since they both release a breath.

"How were you able to find us? You say Ichigo is still covering us. So how come Starrk never sense you before?" No point for Lily to not mention him. She and Ichigo always talk about the fun pranks they pull on him, and if the pinknette knew their names, he probably knows Starrk at this point.

**"Oh yes, that's a very interesting ability. No one can feel your presence without being inside a good 30 feet of Ichigo-kun's radius. No matter how good your senses are, it's still impossible to find you... but there's a minor flaw in an almost too perfectability. You yourself can't feel anyone outside of it." **Szayel waited for them to understand the information, and it was no surprise that he noticed how Ichigo figured it first.

Now the redhead understood everything. It explains so much now. All those years ago when Starrk tried to reach out and could only sense himself. The way he said about sensing someone on them, but then the presence would disappear. Szayel has been testing out his ability all this time. "You say you won't eat us. How do we know you're not lying about it?" There was no way for someone like Szayel to not try to eat them. This Hollow figure out his own ability.

The Hollow release an empty laugh. **"Oh... there's no point for me to eat you when I won't be able to reach the next level of evolution." **The way he spoke made him sound so depressing.

"What do you mean? How could you not evolve? All you need to do is keep eating and you'll reach for it." Never going through the Hollows' stages, Lily pretty much only knew that eating should keep developing you no matter what. There shouldn't be anything to stop you if you just keep eating.

Releasing another hollow laugh, Szayel said.** "And that's where you're wrong at." **Using one of his branches, he raises the pink bangs, showing the way his hair comes out from a crack on his mask.

That got an empty look from Ichigo and Lily, looking at each other and then back at Szayel. The redhead points at the crack. "Umm, what does that mean now?"

Szayel lets his hair drop and looks at Ichigo, with what the redhead could best describe as a stupefy expression. **"Do you truly not know what this means? It's almost common knowledge to all the Hollows about what it means to have their mask crack." **The only thing he got from both kids was a blank stare. **"Do you really not know what it means?! You must have felt it at least through some point in your evolution to protect your mask from every danger!"**

Lily let a sigh escape her lips before staring at the Hollow. "Yeeeaaahh no... you're asking the wrong people about that. I'm not even a simple soul while Ichigo here pretty much never went through the steps of Hollow evolution." She was expecting Szayel to freak out and she would get a merry laugh from him, but his eyes gleam with an almost teacher-like expression.

**"Well, you see every Hollow must protect his mask because of what it represents!" **He even started speaking like a teacher would to a student. In no way of been rude, more like... trying to make it feel like they're about to learn something exciting. Szayel waited for one of them to ask.

"And what does it represent?" Ichigo needed to know. Starrk wouldn't know anything about it, even though the man promises to tell him. Besides, this could probably lead a way to solve one mystery surrounding Hueco Mundo!

Looking at Ichigo's face, the pink-eye girl facepalm. The look on his face was one of excitement. _'Did this idiot forget the position we're in?' _Before she could scowl at him about forgetting what exactly was going on, Szayel answered him with a too eager voice.

**"Why I'm glad you ask Ichigo-kun! Ever wonder how we can live with let us say; a hole in our body?" **Getting a "yes" from the boy, he continues.** "Well, since you never went through the stages of evolution like your little girlfriend here—" **"She's not my girlfriend!/I'm not his girlfriend!" Ignoring that outburst, Szayel went on with his explanation. **"Our masks represent the heart we lost when the chain that once covered our hole either wears off or **_**pulled off.**_**" **He notices how the kids didn't miss that last comment; He went back to the topic before the memories of an older blonde got out. **"Because of the heart it represents you could say once a Hollow has his mask destroy the Hollow himself dies also, but if a Hollow gets a crack on his mask, then one can't reach the next stage of evolution because think of it as an unhealthy heart and because of that, one won't be able to grow... and because of that they permanently cease evolving and stop regressing into a Gillian. Understand everything?" **Getting a nod from them, he waits for questions they may have.

Ichigo took everything Szayel's said to his heart or… mask? Wait. "You said our mask represents our heart! But how does that work for me when I don't have a mask?"

Szayel looks back at Ichigo with a gleam in his eyes. To him, the group was a complete mystery. He has never seen Hollows like them, but the boy himself was of a bigger mystery, with the lack of a mask, white skin, and yellow and black eyes. But he was a mystery he was all too eager to get his hands or his branches on. **"Oh, and that's why I wish to meet you already Ichigo-kun. You're one giant puzzle I wish to solve."**

Trying to ignore that last part, Ichigo asks another question. "You said repressing into a Gillian? How does eating keep you away from turning back to those giants guys? Don't you just stay as how you are?"

Szayel likes the way the boy seems to think about everything he says... _**'If only HE would have listened to me.' **_Forgetting about that _bastard_, the pinknette went into teacher-mode again.

**"You see Ichigo-kun when a Gillian evolves, they become an Adjuchas. Know it or not, we still need to eat to grow even further because that's what drives us, but, there's another reason we must continue in devouring Hollows..." **Stopping for a dramatic moment he waited for Lily and Ichigo to move in closer. **"and that's because if we don't, our mind becomes absorbed by the other Hollows comprising our form, and then you will revert into a Gillian, and when that happens the subsequent lack of an individual's will prevent the reverted Gillian from becoming an Adjuchas again."**

That finally makes sense about all the dumb Gillians that bump with each other when they visited Menos Park. They were just empty shells with no guidance. So Szayel can't go any further, but he can't go back either. He almost felt sorry for the guy. There was something nagging in the back of Ichigo's mind. The way he says everything about chains and no longer evolving when you break your mask. "How do you know all this?" He regrets asking that question when he saw the look in his eyes. He saw hurt, pain, and betrayal.

Szayel lets out another hollow laugh. _**'You got that, huh Ichigo-kun? You're a too observant kid.' **_Done laughing, he looks down to the kids. Even Lily was paying attention at this point. _**'I gain nothing by neither telling them nor telling them at all.' **_It won't hurt him if they knew. So why not humor them about his sad brief life?** "That's because it was my own older brother, who not only turn me into a Hollow but also broke my mask..."**

That completely caught them off guard. His own brother did this to him? Why would he do that? Before they even voice their thoughts, Szayel started explaining everything.

**"You see when a Hollow's mask cracks it doesn't just stop the evolution but one could also gain memories from their human life... Well, I guess I should start from the very beginning." **Taking a break, Szayel ready himself for the painful memories that he made sure to never look back at. **"It all started one day when my older brother came and picked me up from college so that I could visit our parents back home. I don't know where we live at since some memories still haven't returned to me, but we were driving our parent's car down a road on a mountain when an argument broke out between us. My brother didn't go to college and was unemployed. He blames me for it since our parents always seemed to give me 'everything' I ever wanted, but I work for everything I had. My brother calling it utter bullshit completely went under a road rage and ignored the fact that we moved out from our lane. Looking back at the road, I point out the upcoming car when my brother took a sharp turn to bring us back to our lane, but he lost control and we ended up driving off from the mountain and dying." **He said that last part with a shrug from his branches. Like what happened didn't matter anymore, and it didn't. He got over that already. Taking in a small breath, he continues. **"I don't know how long it took us to find out we die, but we still didn't get along as a ghost. A fight again broke out between us… That's when my brother notices the chain. He made a quick grab for it and completely pull it off, and my Hollow transformation began but I made sure I took him with me when I pull his too. After that, my memories aren't clear. I don't know how I got here. All I was doing was listing to my hunger."**

"Wait, when did your brother ever have the chance to break your mask for you to remember all of this?"

That was Lily's curious voice that Szayel heard. He would have thought Ichigo would've asked instead. Taking a quick glance at the boy, Szayel noticed the lack of emotions on his face, but his eyes told something different. He looks back at Lily's pink eye and goes back to his story. **"Not so long ago. I say about two years ago because that's when you appeared, Ichigo-kun. You saved my life." **That got an expression from the redhead. **"I just became an Adjuchas and came up from the Forest of Menos, hunger still driving me. I was eating when I got hit from my right side by something with significant force. Standing up, I noticed a pack of Hollows surrounding me. Getting ready to flee, a giant Hollow with blonde hair and a minotaur-like appearance came at me and cracked my mask. My memories came back to me right at that moment. Then maybe I let out a small hissing fit and started cursing my brother, but believe it or not I heard him calling me out—"**

"What's his name?"

Szayel stops to look at Ichigo. The boy seems ready to lose it. But why? What's the point? He guesses it won't hurt to tell him. **"His name is Yylfordt Granz." **The boy nods and goes back into controlling his temper. The pinknette wonder if what he'll say next would be the breaking point to the redhead's uphold rage that was lock behind his eyes. **"Anyway, after I curse Yylfordt and I heard my name. I started looking back at the Hollow who punched me when he started laughing like a maniac. Turns out this Hollow was my brother. Who would have known, huh? After that, I had hoped he would listen to me and let me go when he said this was his way of a payback. Heh... would you believe me if I told you that my brother would have been ready to kill and devoured me?"**

That seems to be the last straw for Ichigo. Next thing Lily and Szayel knew, they felt a weight on their backs that force them to their knees. It wasn't the Reishi that became heavy; they could still breathe normal and weren't dying._** 'That's because it's the surrounding gravity that got heavier!' **_Szayel looks at a pillar break apart because of the weight. He looks around and notices that only the things inside of Ichigo's cloaking radius seemed to be the only things affected.

"ICHIGO, STOP!" Lily yelled.

Looking around, the redhead notices the way everything seems broken. He subconsciously stops what he was doing when he saw both Lily and Szayel press down on the white sand. Helping the limenette up, Ichigo started apologizing to her.

That was new to Lily. Ichigo has never done this before. Are there more abilities hidden inside him? Before the limenette could ask, Szayel spoke up first.

**"Why... Why does it matter for you to know my brother's name... why be mad about my life?" **He was still lying down on the sand. He felt the boy's anger with what he just did. But why, though?

"I was an older brother, too."

Szayel raises only his head to look at Ichigo. Lily already knew about this since Ichigo has already told her this part of the memories that came back to him.

"I had two little sisters before I die. My parents told me that as a big brother, I'm supposed to be their guardian. Someone not just to protect them but to encourage them. You're supposed to teach them too, you're supposed to be there for them, no matter what you go through because you're all family, no matter what."

Szayel wanted to cry. Why wasn't his own brother like the boy in front of him? To help him when instead he wanted to kill him for good. **"You're a good older brother, Ichigo-kun. When my brother and his pack sense a powerful Reiryoku nearby, they ran away. When they left, I soon started searching for who it was that just save me. That's when I discover you and your little pack. You saved me without even knowing about it. I tried to reach you, but the power alone you show scared me. So I follow you around for two years, hoping that one day I could find the strength to get close to you. Forgetting to eat did I learn how not only does a crack mask bring back memories but also the whole devolution."**

So that's why Szayel has followed them for so long. "You're welcome." Ichigo sends the pinknette his best big brother smile; a weird thing to do. "So now what? You finally reach me, so what are you going to do?" Szayel must have had some kind of plan at this point.

**"I wish for you to eat me." **He knew saying that wasn't what he originally wanted to do. Szayel stares at the shocked look on both their faces. **"Ichigo, now that I can no longer evolve, there's no point for me to keep trying in a world like this. I wanted to learn everything I could about this world, but now I should probably help you instead. You protected me with your power, so I wish to protect you by becoming strength for you." **He finishes with a bow.

This is not what Ichigo was expecting from him! He wouldn't do that to him! There must be some way to help him. Millions of thoughts ran through his head when he hears a voice, and he listened to it. It was telling him that there was a way to save him!

"I know how to fix your mask."

Both Lily and Szayel stare at him in shock. Fix his mask? How can you fix someone's heart? Before he could ask, Ichigo started walking up to him and stood right in front of him. They both stare at each other's eyes. Amber met Yellow. "Do you trust me?" He said this while bringing up his arm to the upper right side of Szayel's mask.

He kept looking back at Ichigo. He had nothing else to lose. Szayel slowly nodded. **"I do, Ichigo-kun."**

Ichigo let his body guide him. He gathered Reishi on his hand and swipe it down at the air in front of Szayel's mask.

The pinknette felt nothing, but he noticed the way Lily kept staring at him in shock and the smile on Ichigo's face. Using his branch-like arms to touch his right side, Szayel notice the lack of hair and, _**'The crack!' **_The crack on his mask was absent. But that's not the only thing about it. He couldn't see it, but his mask has changed colors. It was now pitched black.

Lily looked at the black mask. How the hell did Ichigo know how to do that?

Before she could ask, Ichigo spoke up first. "I don't know how I did it. I just follow my instincts."

_'The hell? He could read min—'_

"No, I'm not reading your mind." A smile came to his face. "Your eyes are showing all the confusion in them."

Oh, so that what it was. Lily rolls her eye. _'Cheeky bastard.' _Before she was ready to tell him how corny he sounded, Lily stopped at the sound of sobbing. They both turn back to Szayel, who just seems to let everything out at this point. Before she knew it, Ichigo went up to the Hollow and gave him a hug.

"Is okay now Szayel, I know you were alone before but now you don't have to be." He remembers how Starrk promises him a pack but been together for 2 years. It felt more like a family. "You don't have to be alone anymore. You can become a part of our pack. A part of our family." Those words did nothing more than just make Szayel cry harder.

Going up to the pair, Lily went in for a hug too. After a while, Szayel lets go of Ichigo and Lily when they all notice the blue Cero.

"Looks like Starrk's done. I hope he got enough food." With that being said, Ichigo put a hand on Lily and Szayel.

Before they left, Lily mentioned the one little detail about weak Hollows getting too close to Starrk. "Umm Ichigo, I don't think it's a good idea to bring Szayel."

**"I agreed with her, Ichigo-kun. I might end up dying. I have seen how Hollows die by just been near that man." **The only thing they got from the redhead was a smile and a quick 'trust me' before they vanished with a Sonido.

In a distance away, Starrk stood with a good amount of food. _'I guess moving around helps with the food supplies.' _He already fired his Cero and was now waiting for Ichigo to come and bring Lily. When the brunette heard a Sonido, he turns around, ready to greet them when he notices, what he could best describe it, a moth-like Hollow._ 'I know I told him how my power is like fire to moths, but c'mon! How the hell is there such a thing as a moth-looking Hollow!'_

Starrk kept staring at the redhead. He just knew it was him that did something about this Hollow because only Ichigo brings these many headaches to him. Actually, he notices something about the new Hollow. He wasn't dying by being around him! How come? Is it the mask?! With the way Lily seems to look shocked, he supposes she didn't see this coming either. Great. Ichigo just kept staring at him with a smile on his face. He lets out a long sigh. _'Well, might as well get this over with.'_

"So... something interesting happen to you two, I assume?"

**\- X -**


	5. Ground Zero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 5: Ground Zero**

This felt awkward for Szayel. He can't remember feeling this uncomfortable around anyone before. He tried to start a conversation with Starrk, but the man was too intimidating. Oh man, why did he say yes to come along with the brunette to get food? Oh right. Ichigo got hungry, so now it was both his and Starrk's responsibility to get food like everyone else. Everyone but Lily and Ichigo. It's been just a month since he became a part of Ichigo's weird pack. Honestly, the boy wasn't lying when he said how it has a family-like feel. As weird as that may sound, he couldn't find any other better word for it. While Starrk was wary around him at first, through the second week, he forgot about his presences and went back at being lazy. The man still kept a sharp eye on him. He expected questions from the brunette in their travel, but Ichigo reassured him that everything was fine and Starrk was just acting overprotective. Asking why that would be the case, he got told an interesting story to say at least. Who knew a minor event like that could turn Starrk to a mother hen? Still doesn't help that he's now alone with the man, away from the kids, hunting or fishing since all they do is stay still and Starrk releases his Reiatsu. Watching how the hungry Hollows come and die sure made him glad that he could be around Starrk without dying.

If only he could say something to break the stupid, awkward silence.

"So have you figure it out yet?"

Szayel turns towards the brunette with a puzzled look. He kept staring at Starrk, hoping for the man to at least elaborate more on what he meant. Starrk only lifted one of his fingers to his face. Is there something on his face? **"Ah, you're talking about the black mask?" **Just getting a nod from the man, he thought about what the whole thing meant. When he thought all Ichigo did was fix his mask from the crack, he was more than surprised to learn that his mask had changed from white to black. What does a black mask even mean?

Szayel shook his head. **"I wish I knew more around this point, but if I had to take a guess, I say the mask prevents me from dying around you. I can still feel your Reiatsu but the mask seems to make it less lethal for me. Another thing I learn as well is that my body seems to take in more Reishi too. Usually, Hueco Mundo has Reishi to stabilize Hollows but the amount we receive is too little compared to when we eat other Hollows but the mask seems to be absorbing more from Hueco Mundo." **He tried to make it sound like he knew what he was saying, but he was more than anything trying to convince himself. Damn it, that little strawberry is giving him a headache by just trying to figure out what he did to him. However, he won't quit now. With more mysteries coming from Ichigo the moment he solves the boy, it'll be his greatest achievement.

Starrk thought about everything Szayel said. The Hollow sounded sure about how the mask's works. He himself tried to figure it out through the first two weeks of them been together by releasing more of Reiatsu around the group. He notices the way Ichigo ignores it like it's not even there, Lily been a part of him doesn't feel it, but Szayel shows that he could feel the change with how he slows down before he goes back to acting normal. Something he said stick out though. "You said your body is taking in more Reishi, and the mask is absorbing even more from Hueco Mundo. Could it be the mask is absorbing not just Hueco Mundo but mine as well?"

That got Szayel thinking. Absorbing his Reishi? Now that he thought about it.** "Hollows need to eat to satisfy their hunger and evolve. If what you say is true, then that would explain two things. The first would be how I haven't had my hunger drive me to eat as all Hollows do. I'm eating enough Reishi already. Not just from Hueco Mundo, but yours too by being around you. However, the mask seems to only let me receive the amount to calm my hunger instead of absorbing all of yours. The second thing would be that the mask is not just helping my hunger, but perhaps pushing my evolution too. I know this for sure because when one reaches your evolution you lose your hunger as you had told me." **He had asked the group if they still need to eat even to the point of evolution they seem to be. He found out that Starrk and Lily are actually hungerless but only eat so Ichigo won't feel so insecure about eating Hollows. Apparently only Ichigo has to eat. So going by that, the more one grows, the less hunger they should get; for Lily's and Starrk's case, at least.

"If that last part is true, and this is a big IF. Then you shouldn't start feeling the effects of evolution by only having that black mask for a month. Your body should try to regain the 2 years of not eating and I'm sure been around me hasn't pushed you that far yet since the mask only let you receive just the amount to satisfy your hunger." Now, Starrk was more confused than ever before. Szayel is absorbing his Reiatsu and growing at the same time. That should take years to happen, not just in a month. All he got from Szayel was a shrug from his branches. He was sure that was a shrug.

**"I wish I knew more, but this is new to me." **This whole thing was eating Szayel away and leaving him with a few headaches. Well, at least a more comfortable silence replaced the awkward one.

"What about how Ichigo is aging? That had never happened to Lily or I so why does it happen to him?" Starrk had a guess why that was happening, but if Szayel has been spying on them for two years, hopefully, he saw something from a different view.

**"That's because Ichigo-kun's powers might be growing." **Looking back at the man, Szayel notices the lack of surprise on his face. **"Something tells me you came with a similar conclusion?" **All he got from Starrk was a simple nod. That's quite a frightening thought. It's unknown to either of them how powerful Ichigo is and to think he's still growing and getting stronger. How strong he'll end up could be anyone's guess. They went back to a comfortable silence, no longer feeling scared.

"Have you heard the name Baraggan by any chance?"

Never mind that came back. **"E-e-excuse me can-n you say that again-n?"**

_'Did he just stutter?' _Starrk stares at Szayel with a raised eyebrow. "Baraggan. Have you heard that name before at all?" He made it sound like no big deal. If only he knew.

**"Baraggan is the King of Hueco Mundo!"**

That got the brunette's attention. King? They have a king in a place like this? Wait. "How do you know who Baraggan is? Had you meant him before or something?"

Szayel stares at the man like he was stupid. How had he not at least heard of that name before? Then he remembers how the only contact Starrk had was between Ichigo and Lily. Facepalming himself with a branch, the black mask Hollow release a sigh._** 'How did I forgot that?' **_Clearing his throat, he looks back to Starrk and explains. **"Everyone around here knows who Baraggan is. Believe it or not, he commands an army of Hollows. He is the king because there's no one strong enough to even stand against him. When he feels a powerful Hollow, he himself kindly asks them to join. He also asks his servants to even recruit any powerful Hollow to join him, and no, they look nothing like you. They still have a Hollow appearance, not human." **Szayel notices the way Starrk shut his mouth. The brunette was probably hoping for more Hollows like them. **"Word around here gets by fast. Usually, Hollows that refuse Baraggan's invitation get to meet him personally and he forcefully makes them join. Hollows by nature won't let anyone force us around, so most lose their life against Baraggan."**

Szayel heard about Baraggan from a group of Hollows that were looking for one of the king's loyal servants. A Lizard-like Hollow who the King tasked to investigate a powerful Reiryoku that has been coming and going. That was around a year ago._** 'Oh Kami, don't tell me.' **_His eyes shot open with shock and look back at Starrk. **"How have you heard his name before?.."**

Starrk for his part just raises one of his eyebrows._ 'And now he's scared.' _He scratches his head and thought about the Hollow from a year ago. With a shrug, he went back to releasing more Reiatsu before looking back at Szayel. "Some Lizard-Hollow told me that Baraggan would not like something and he will take it as rebellious. That's all he said before dying." He closes his eyes and goes to take a nap. Missing out on how Szayel turned paled and even the mask looks like it lost color.

_**'What did I get myself into..'**_

With another 30 minutes passing by and hopefully with enough food, Starrk raises his arm and fires a Cero. They waited for the kids to show up.

**"You know I was thinking Starrk-san. How come Ichigo-kun hasn't asked Lily-chan to teach him Cero?"**

They both stay quiet.

"How do we know she hasn't taught him yet?"

Before they could continue with that train of thought, Ichigo and Lily finally show up. Starrk notices the look on the redhead's face. Ichigo wanted to ask for something; he just knew it. He saw something in his eyes. He couldn't tell what it was, but it almost looks like he just remembered something or someone important. He'll just wait until he de-

"How can I visit the Human World?"

Well crap. He wasn't expecting something like that.

"I'm sorry. Run that again with me Ichigo. I was sure I heard you said something about visiting the Human World." Starrk was hoping he was joking. That this was some prank. He looks over at Lily, expecting to see her laughing at his shock face, but all he saw was a worried look. What is Lily worry about? He looks back at the redhead and notices his upsetting face.

"I remember where I came from."

Starrk barely heard him, but understood now. Ichigo has only remembered a little about his old life. The redhead remembers his sisters, dad, and mom. Besides that, he couldn't remember much, but now Ichigo finally remembered his previous home. Starrk notices the atmosphere becoming tense with desperation. The kid was hoping for him to know. Kami, this would be painful for him. "Look, Ichigo, I'm sorry to say this but I don't know how we can even reach the Human World." He saw the way Ichigo's eyes show pain. How badly did the boy want to go?

"But there has to be a way for all Hollows born in the Human World to come here!"

"Yeah well, we aren't like them."

"But he is," Ichigo said that part while pointing a finger at Szayel.

The black mask Hollow looks from Starrk to Ichigo._** 'Do they not know about Garganta?.. They don't. Starrk probably never needed to use it and Ichigo just remembers where he came from.' **_He should have known that. The man used a Cero to reach the Forest of Menos instead of just using a quick Garganta to reach it. _**'Kami, they're still staring at me.' **_Feeling awkward under both their eyes, he shrugs before saying. **"Just use a Garganta."**

"A what?" Reply both the brunette and redhead, confused about the new word.

_**'Damn it, they really don't know.' **_Releasing a sigh, he went into that little teaching tone of his. **"Garganta is a pathway that all Hollows can use to travel between worlds or distances. I remember during my time as a Gillian, witnessing an Adjuchas ordering other Gillians around and before I knew it, the Adjuchas said something to the Gillians and they open a Garganta and they all went through it. To where? I don't know, but the method behind it is probably thinking about the place you're trying to reach and then tap the air."**

That got Ichigo's hopes up. He remembers where he's from! So all he has to do is think about it and then tap the air in front of him? That doesn't sound so hard. Ready to give it a shot, he stops at the sound of his stomach. _'Okay food first then Garganta later.'_

The atmosphere while eating was weird. Szayel and Ichigo were both excited about finally seeing the Human World again, while Starrk and Lily seemed worried about something. The group didn't even eat a lot and before they knew it the redhead was already trying to open a Garganta. He was far from the group, thinking about the one place he remembered. An old home from his once normal life. Ichigo let out a frustrating sigh. There was something blocking him. He knew where he wanted to go, but why though? Why does he want to go back to a place he's no longer a part of? He turns back and looks at his friends that made Hueco Mundo feel like a home to him.

Thinking about his old home brought in mix feelings. Why, though?

They stay in the white desert for two years with nothing ever happening and that place felt like home. Then when they went into Menos Park and stay there for a week, and that place still felt like home. The feeling of home was never about who he knew. _'Home is where you make it.' _With that in mind, he tries again. No longer thinking about Karakura Town in mix feelings because for him it was just an empty world if he didn't have the friends to make it feel like a home, he thought about an old dojo that he used to go as a kid. He remembers it now. With a tap, a Garganta formed.

Ichigo kept staring at the Garganta. The thing looks wicked. It almost looks like a mouth. He took a peek inside and noticed how everything was dark. He could see a light on the other side, but something told him that he's supposed to do something first before walking through the black void. Turning around to ask what should be next, Ichigo heard the sad tone of Lily's voice.

"So what now?"

The redhead turns around towards the pink-eye girl with a raised eyebrow. "What you mean by that?" To his response, Lily glared at him in a way she has never looked at him before. _'Why is she mad?' _He turns to Starrk and notices the sad look in his eyes._ 'Okay, what's going on now.'_

"Don't act dumb, Ichigo! Is this goodbye or what? You just remember your home, damn it! There is nothing holding you to this place anymore! You can just go back and never even look back to us..." Lily started out sounding strong and mad, but she finished up sounding weak and sad. She was worried about ever since Ichigo told her how he remembered his home. Was she going to lose him already and never see him again? Just like that? She even told Starrk when he asked what was wrong with her. He got the same look once she told him. Now... here they are. Only a few minutes away from returning to their solitude. All over again. Szayel would probably just go with Ichigo. Damn it, was she feeling tears in her eye?

"Don't you guys wanna come with me?"

Ichigo's words seem to break the depressing atmosphere around Lily and Starrk. They both look at his yellow eyes; confusion seen in them. Did they hear right?

"You want us to go with you?" That was Starrk's curious voice. Was Ichigo not going to leave them alone? Would Ichigo really ask them to come with him?

"I mean. I may have remembered my old home and everything, but what made it feel like home were the people who live there. My family and friends can't see the dead, so there's really no point of going there myself and staying if they can't see me. And right now I already have the people that make everywhere I go a home." He sounded corny, but it just felt like he needed them to be sure he lost his old family but got a new one now. Now that Ichigo thought about it. He never told Starrk how this little 'pack' of theirs started feeling like a family.

Ichigo's words brought a smile to Lily's face. The pink-eye girl almost forgot about it. Maybe she was just too worried about nothing.

Starrk kept staring at Ichigo. He only introduced the boy into both his and Lily's world in hoping that those lonely days became a distant memory. He would never have imagined Ichigo making it feel like a home, maybe even a family. The little strawberry just kept smiling towards him. _'He really means it...' _He walks towards Ichigo while still keeping eye contact and then made a stop. There were only a few feet of distance between them. "Are we family to you, Ichigo?" Starrk needed to know that for sure. He waited for the redhead to say something. All Ichigo did for his part was close their distance with a hug.

"You're all family to me."

Well, that sure did it. A lone tear drops from Starrk before he hugs back the redhead. Lily by this point had a few tears going down her face and went up to the hugging pair too.

Szayel looked away. He felt awkward... again. Like he was staring at a private moment. Is this any way for Hollows to act like? They're supposed to be monsters that eat souls. Just looking at them made his chest hurt. It was almost too painful to watch them. Was it because he wanted to be a part of that? It may feel like a family, but he wasn't a part of it.

"What are you doing over there?"

Szayel turns back to look at Starrk. The group was looking at him with... open arms. "You're a part of this as well now you know."

**"I have only been here for a month and you think I'm already a part of this... weird family?" **He didn't want to sound mean, but this looks like a moment for them only. All he got was a shrug from Starrk and smiles from Lily and Ichigo.

"Why not? Are you gonna get over here or not?" Starrk didn't ask twice before Szayel went into the group hug.

They stay like that for a moment before letting go. Staring at the Garganta he made. Ichigo looks at the weird gate before he tells them how there seems to be no way to walk across it. **"That's because to move through it, you must create footholds using Reishi." **That was the reply he got from Szayel. Ichigo was glad that Szayel was a part of them now. Before trying to make a pathway, Starrk stops him and brought back the common problem.

"If I'm there, I might hurt people you know." While not having problems around Hollows now, normal people will still die and that might bring problems to them.

**"Not quite Starrk-san. Almost all people can't see and for most, can't feel Reishi around them so there shouldn't be a problem with you killing them unless you sucked in their souls. But besides that, there's no other way to hurt them. Only highly spiritually aware people could see and feel us. However, those are rare to find, and even if there's someone like that, having Ichigo-kun around we might not even come across one thanks to his cloaking ability." **Szayel reassures the man. Just getting a nod from the brunette, he slithers in front of the Garganta and turns back to the redhead. **"Let me do this part Ichigo-kun, while you have no experience with your Reishi control and Starrk-san might just get lazy halfway through." **"Oi!" **"I have a good amount of control for us to get at the end of the Garganta." **Getting a nod from the group, Szayel gathers Reishi around him and creates a foothold for the group. Walking in first, Szayel led the group, followed up by Ichigo and Lily.

Starrk was ready to follow when he stopped and turned around. There was a sense of Déjà vu. A sense of been watch but not spotting anything, he shrugs his shoulder and walks in. Garganta closing behind him.

If he looked up at the sky instead of around him, Starrk would have noticed a pair of green eyes above him.

* * *

**-Karakura Town-**

Coming out from the Garganta, everyone shields their eyes from the sun._ 'THE SUN.' _Completely ignoring the light, Ichigo tries to focus his eyes.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw his old dojo in front of him. He was staring at his old dojo. The one where he came to when he was alive. He started looking around him and noticed the people walking by and ignoring him. _'Like I'm not even here.' _While it hurts, he completely ignored it. He saw it coming anyway, so he prepared himself. Turning around, he saw the bewildered look on Starrk and Lily's faces. With his arms spread apart, he screams from the top of his lungs. "WELCOME TO KARAKURA TOWN!"

Getting Lily and Szayel's attention away from their new surroundings, they both went back to staring at the boy. Starrk still kept looking around him. This was all way too new to him. Getting one last look from his surroundings, he addresses the redhead. "Well, we're here now. What you wanna do, Ichigo?" Honestly, was this really where the boy came from? Everything looks so lively. Nothing compared to the emptiness of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo thought about it. There was so much for them to see. Feeling wind down his ankles, the redhead remembers the one thing that has been bugging him for some time now. "Clothes. We gonna go get clothes." Everyone stares at him like he was stupid.

**"Ichigo-kun I don't think that's a great idea. The people might freak out when they see floating clothes around them." **While people can't see or feel them, they can still see clothes floating among them.

"What if we cover up the clothes with Reiatsu?"

_**'People can't see Reishi and by that logic should not be able to see clothes that get cover by our Reiatsu.' **_That's genius! **"That might just work Ichigo-kun. Do you have any memory of a place to get clothes at?"**

Getting a nod from the redhead, the group follows Ichigo to what the boy hope was still the shopping district of the town.

Unaware of the only set of eyes from the sea of people who could see them.

"I-Ichigo?..."

**\- Shopping District -**

The group was inside one of the many stores found in the shopping district. The guys were on their side of the store trying to find clothes while Lily went to her side. Finishing getting clothes, both men sneak into the men's changing room. Finally getting there, they put on their new clothes. Before coming out, though, they both cover the clothes with a blanket of Reishi. Hoping for Ichigo's little theory to be right.

Finishing first, Starrk came out wearing a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, black jean pants with three interconnecting white belts, a black sash worn in a manner similar to a matador and to finish the touch, black shoes, and gloves.

Ichigo came out trying to look cool as Starrk. He was wearing a black jacket with the zipper open, a grey t-shirt with the number 15 on his right chest, blue jeans and black hi-top shoes. While he didn't find a cool looking black sash, he did, however found a cool grey scarf and black snowing goggles. Sure he wouldn't use those goggles but damn it they made him feel, and hopefully, look cool like Starrk.

The brunette stares down at the boy's weird fashion taste. Was it cold? He didn't feel cold air. He felt the wind, but nothing that told him if it was chilly or not. He shrugged off the redhead's weird taste. "You already pump some Reiatsu into your clothes?"

"Yeah, I just spread it around like how I spread it around my feet to use Sonido." Getting a nod from the man, Ichigo looks around, trying to find the only Hollow in their group. "Hey, where did Szayel go?"

"He went over to Lily since she asked him for some opinions on her clothes." With that being said, both of them started walking towards the voice of Szayel, which only they seemed to hear. Even the people already here seem to ignore it. They even ignored them; clothes included.

Starrk ruffles Ichigo's hair. "Look like your idea work. Good call kid." Hearing Szayel no longer speaking, they hurry to the woman side of the changing room. Finally getting there, they found Lily and Szayel already walking out. Lily was wearing a light-pink blouse; something that was big enough to fit through her helmet mask, it's also ripped just above her stomach where her Hollow hole was at, a white high collar vest, white arm-warmers, some blue shorts that reach mid-thigh and some black high boots. With her hand on her hips, she looks over at Starrk and Ichigo. "So how I look?"

"So that's where your hole is at!" Ichigo innocently asked her. He actually never seen it before, so this was a first for him.

"Ah, that's right! I never show you my hole before, huh?" Innocently reply Lily.

Szayel got a look of amusement in his eyes. **"Why Lily-chan, what other hole are you going to show Ichigo-kun?" **The Hollow let out a perverted laugh. Ichigo and Lily completely confused by his remark, while Starrk didn't find it funny. The brunette sent a dark glare towards Szayel. Clearing his throat, Szayel says the first thing on his mind to get out from this awkward situation he put himself in.** "So what now Ichigo-kun?"**

Before the boy could reply, Lily grabbed his hand and started dragging him out, asking him to show her everything he could about Karakura Town. Starrk and Szayel just follow behind them, trying to not get out from Ichigo's cloaking radius.

All of them were unaware of a pair of feline eyes following them.

* * *

The group has been walking around for two hours now. The sun seems to be at its peak, so it was sometime around the afternoon. Mostly, the group stayed around the shopping district of Karakura Town. Getting dragged around by Lily, Ichigo was unaware that they were holding hands the entire time. However, before Lily could pull Ichigo again, the boy seems to get root to the ground. "Ichigo, c'mon let's go to that weird shop with the animals!" Turning around to see what was wrong, she noticed how Ichigo's eyes focused on a river.

Letting go of her hand, Ichigo started walking towards the river. "This is where it happened. This is where I die."

Shock from his words the group didn't move and because of that, Starrk and Szayel notice a sizeable amount of Hollows' Reiatsu when they got out from Ichigo's radius. One felt familiar to the brunette. There was also another weird Reiatsu in the air that he had never felt before.

**"Shinigami."**

Starrk turns towards Szayel and notices a dark look in the Hollow's eyes. Like pure hate. He couldn't blame him. The last Shinigami he ever saw was the one Ichigo could have almost died while protecting the Guar—_'Wait, that one familiar Hollow's Reiatsu is from the Guardian! What the hell is he doing here?'_

Shaking his head, Starrk and Szayel started walking towards Ichigo, Lily already by his side. "Ichigo we need to go. I think the Guardian is here and mi-" He stopped when he noticed the way the water on the river seemed to move towards the boy.

Ichigo kept staring at the river, unaware of how the water was coming towards him. This is where it all happened. He saw the girl by the river on that stormy day. He remembers trying to help and then came the pain. Why was there pain again… '_That's because I die…' _He kept staring at the river before someone brought him out from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the concerned look on Starrk's face.

"You okay, Ichigo?"

The redhead turns back to the river. It was painful to be here at this very spot and letting the memories of that day come to him, but he had to let go of it. There was nothing for him to do now. Turning back to Starrk, he gave the man a simple nod, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Watching how the water stop moving towards the boy was a relief for the man. That little stunt performance ended up gathering a crowd of people. "Hey Ichigo listen up, I just felt the Guardian from Menos Park here. I don't know why, but he might be in trouble because there's Shinigami here."

That brought the boy back. "WHAT?! Why is he here of all places?" Honestly, those things never happen. He's supposed to be at Menos Park protecting the Hollow there from Shinig—"Wait, you said there's Shinigami here?"

**"That's right Ichigo-kun and by the feels of it, they seem to be a squad. Three feel a lot stronger than the rest." **Szayel was still looking at the direction where he could sense them. Probably somewhere south.

No one said anything. They were already expecting to go by how Ichigo kept looking in the same direction as Szayel. The redhead turns and looks back at Starrk. He couldn't do anything, but he could.

Starrk releases a sigh once he notices the look on Ichigo. "Fine, but listen Ichigo. This will be very dangerous. Last time there was only one, and I had no restraint on how much damage I can do. However, been here in your hometown I need to limit myself, okay? Szayel and I will distract them while you tell the Guardian to leave. Got it?" He didn't want to bring them into danger, but Ichigo was also a quick getaway from the Shinigami when they save the Guardian.

Getting a nod from everyone, Starrk got a hold of them and Sonido towards the Guardian.

**\- Tsubakidai Park -**

The Guardian was not having a good day. First was the fact that some random Adjuchas attacked the Human World! Why attack the Human World of all places? There's nothing for them here. Not even a good amount of Reishi to eat. The only good thing about the attack was that they located it in an isolated park. Yeah, no. That doesn't happen. Something told him this was all a setup.

Then came the Shinigami. A full squad of them, actually. '_**For fuck sakes!' **_There were eight of them. 8 powerful Adjuchas class Hollow and now they were down to 3. They had the winning side for a while but then he noticed three captain class Shinigami, easily noticeable with their white haori, and when they show up, everything went downhill for them.

He would try to open a Garganta if only he stops getting interrupted. Every time he goes to open one, the crazy captain with an eye patch keeps going at him, screaming at him if he was the strongest then he should fight him. _**'Fuck that! I only came to stop the idiots from getting themselves killed!'**_

Looking around, he notices how they were already down another one. Only he and the Hollow who attacked this place are the only two still alive. _**'Damn it. How I wish a miracle happen right about now.' **_He thought back to when Ichigo saved his life. What are the chances of that EVER happening again? He made a quick dodge to his left, saving him from having his arm cut off.

"Is the only thing you good for is dodging!" The man in front of the Hollow was huge, even by Shinigami standards he was bigger than the other two. He styled his hair into stiff strands, giving it a spiky look and had small bells attached to the tips. The man was wild and aggressive when attacking too. Like he was some beast.

"You should just finish this off already, Captain Zaraki."

The man turns back and scowls at the small, white-haired boy. "Shut it. I came here because the old man said these Hollows were too strong for the squad that got sent here. So I'm gonna take my time to get the fight I want."

The boy that Zaraki addressed to was Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Division. He has turquoise eyes and short, spiked white hair. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. He uses the sash, found wrapped around his chest, for holding his Zanpakutō's sheath. Ready to tell the man to hurry when someone with a cold and calm voice spoke from behind him.

"Just leave that beast alone, Captain Hitsugaya. We're done here, anyway." The white-haired boy turns around to see Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division. He has slate-gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in an intricate white headpiece. Besides the standard captain uniform, he wears a white scarf and fingerless white tekkō, which only covers the back of his hands.

"I'm surprised you even came, Captain Kuchiki. Free time on your hand or just came to make sure Rukia was safe?" Captain Hitsugaya asked, and the man said nothing.

When the Captain-Commander got a message from the 12th Division about how the Hollows that appear were too powerful for the squad to handle, he deployed Captain Hitsugaya and Zaraki. They ended up finding Captain Kuchiki and with the way Zaraki said there was a "fun fest" in Karakura Town, the man came with them. But now that Captain Hitsugaya thought about it. A member of the 13th Division patrols Karakura Town, and that member is Rukia Kuchiki. The man's adopted sister.

Trying to get the Hollow to fight back and failing, Captain Zaraki was on his last nerves. "Tch, I'm done here! If you don't want to fight, I'm just going to cut you in half!" He moves in with incredible brute speed, no Shunpo involved.

The Guardian, taken by surprise at the quick change of speed, didn't find the time to dodge the blade that was only inches away. A vow made to a redhead came to his mind. _**'Sorry. I fail you, Ichigo-sama.'**_ Ready to take the blow, he closes his eyes. Because of that, he didn't notice the small and quick blue Cero that hit the Shinigami's left side. Blowing Captain Zaraki away while leaving him inside the smoke.

Captain Kuchiki and Hitsugaya were both taken by surprised. They didn't even feel that attack coming and before they knew it; they felt a powerful Reiatsu on them. They turn towards the direction from where the blue Cero came at and saw a man standing there. "Sup." Was all he said before the man fire a blue Cero from his chest.

While Starrk was distracting the 2 captains, Lily and Ichigo went over to where the cloud of smoke was at and waited for it to clear before trying to pull the Guarding out.

Finally, realizing what just happened, the Hollow turned towards Ichigo and his companion. Even with what he's wearing, the Guardian could still recognize the orange hair, pale skin, and Hollow-like eyes.** "Ichigo-sama!" **Honestly, he wasn't expecting such a miracle like this to even happen.

"No time to chat, you need to get out of here right now!"

**"But there's another Hollow here as w—!"**

"The Shinigami squad took him down! Szayel went to help him, but now he's having trouble fighting so many Shinigami! You need to open a Garganta right now and get out!"

**"But what about you, Ichigo-sama?! Your friend can't possibly handle three captains by himself!"**

"Don't worry about it. We have a plan. So go!"

Just giving the boy a simple nod, he opens up a Garganta and walks in. Before closing it, he took one last look at Ichigo.** "Come find me again in Menos Park when you get out from here, Ichigo-sama." **With that last comment, the Guardian closed the gateway.

Ichigo and Lily let out a sigh of relief before they notice that Starrk was now distracting all three captains. Shooting fast and weak Ceros while completely keeping his distance. This was all but a distraction to have all the Shinigami's attention on him and ignored them while they got the Guarding out from here. Thanks to Ichigo's cloaking ability, the Shinigami couldn't even sense them.

However, Captain Kuchiki, while not sensing them, saw them. He notices how they were heading towards the black mask Hollow. Not even hesitating, he lifts one of his fingers and aims it at the boy's back. If the man in front of him didn't have a Hollow hole and mask fragments, he would have arrested them. But seeing how they're nothing but Hollows with human features, he didn't think twice before firing a strong Kidō. "Hadō #4. Byakurai!" A concentrated bolt of lighting came from his finger.

Starrk saw the Kidō spell aim and fired at the kids. Before he could Sonido towards them, the biggest of the three captains intercepted him. "You're not going anywhere!" The eye patch captain brought his sword down with so much speed that Starrk had to move back to not get cut. He saw the Kidō spell only a few feet behind them.

"LOOK OUT!"

Both kids turned around and saw the approaching spell soaring towards them. Lily, seeing where it was heading at, made her freeze. _'No! Not Ichigo!' _Not even thinking about it, she subconsciously uses Sonido and shields Ichigo from the attack, taking the Kidō full force on her stomach, barely missing her Hollow hole by a few inches.

All Ichigo saw for his part was Lily's back, the way the spell went through her, and how she dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. He stops paying attention to his surroundings and fell to his knees in front of Lily, just staring at her back. He didn't listen to how Starrk started calling him out again. This time telling him about the small captain was now in front of him. He completely ignored that. All he could focus on was all the blood pooling around Lily. He turns her around, hoping she was at least alive, and to his hope, she was.

"Hey-y..." She tried to send him a smirk but her body really hurt._ 'O-oh the pain s-starting to feel numb-b now.' _She saw the way Ichigo was about to cry. Why, though? They should be celebrating. "Hey, I use Sonido."

"Yeah... you-u did." Ichigo saw the way her body seemed to lose color. She was still trying to smile, but he saw the way it hurt her. "Why?" She didn't need to get hit. She could have pushed him away.

"It-t was too close..." She couldn't even finish at this point. Her eyes felt heavy.

"That's not what I meant."

"Because your family." She gave him her best smile before passing out from blood loss.

Captain Hitsugaya shook his head. They're acting as if they were human, but with the mask and hole, they were the farthest thing from being human. He raised his Zanpakutō, ready to take out the boy. "Don't worry, everything will be over soon."

Ichigo didn't even listen to the Shinigami. He still kept looking at Lily. He kept telling himself the same thing repeatedly. _'This wasn't supposed to happen! **T**hi**S WA**sn't **SUP**po**S**ed **T**o **HAPP**en! **TH**i**S WAS**n'**T S**u**P**po**S**e**D TO HAPPEN! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!'**_

Ichigo exploded in a storm of white, black, blue, and red Reishi.

Everyone stops.

From Starrk fighting off Zaraki and Kuchiki, Szayel trying to kill the last of the Shinigami and Hitsugaya, who got a distance away from the explosion.

**\- X -**


	6. My Name Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 6: My Name Is**

It was two years ago when Starrk felt this kind of power, the one that overwhelmed his own completely. This time, however, it felt more powerful with him been so close to Ichigo. All the colorful Reishi swirling the boy would have probably left him in awed if it wasn't for the amount of rage emotion coming from it. He took a quick look around him and noticed the way everyone else seemed rooted to their spot. He saw the look of shock on Captain Kuchiki's and Hitsugaya's face, and the deranged smile from Captain Zaraki. He took a quick look over at Szayel and noticed how the Hollow got rid of his remaining opponents, who got easily distracted by Ichigo's power. Remembering the situation he was in, the man was ready to blow Captain Zaraki away when a roar came out from the Reishi engulf Ichigo.

Turning back toward the redhead, Starrk spotted two golden dots glowing from the center of the powerful storm. He also notices the tall outline of a man and before he knew it, all the colorful Reishi got absorbed into the man. After a few seconds and with another roar that dispersed all the Reishi, he finally saw the thing that was now standing where Ichigo stood.

It has long, orange straight hair as the only sign that told Starrk how the thing in front of him was hopefully Ichigo. It was actually tall, maybe a good few inches taller than him. He notices black markings stretching across his chest and shoulders, all while connected to his Hollow hole. He also took note on the claws on his fingertips and toes. Small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists, ankles and white skin. Another sign that was telling him how the thing in front of him was Ichigo. However, he notices the addition of blue-flame like markings that spread across his chest. Starrk squints his eyes when he notices how the markings seem to move in a lazy fire-like flow, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body.

Then came the mask.

Ichigo never had a mask, and even if he did, Starrk would never guess how demonic it would look like. The mask was color black, and it covers Ichigo's entire head; it has four blue spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long, forward-pointing horns, with blue strips extending from their center towards the tips.

Yeah, Ichigo was looking demonic.

The Hollowfied-Ichigo started looking around him, taking in everything it saw before its eyes lock-on to Captain Kuchiki. Golden and gray eyes just kept staring at each other, then a wicked grin spread across Ichigo's sharp teeth. Before he could do anything, there was the sense of a strike on his right side shoulder. Turning towards the hit on his shoulder, he notices his blue-flame markings stopping a sword. Following the blade, his grin grew more when he saw the complete shock look of Captain Hitsugaya.

When the turquoise-eyed Captain saw the thing that emerged from the powerful storm, it left him speechless with its appearance. That thing was easily the most unholy looking Hollow ever. After getting out from his stun moment, he didn't even think for a second before he Shunpo next to the Hollowfied-child and brought his blade down on its shoulder. Then came his shock when he noticed how fast the blue-flame markings ran across his chest and stopped at his shoulder, completely blocking his sword. It was like his blade was trying to cut down a diamond.

The demonic Hollow backhanded the young captain; he already had his eyes set on someone. Ready to attack Captain Kuchiki, he stops at the sound of light groans underneath him. He looks down and sees the body of Lily. The power that came from his transformation was probably hurting her, if not straight up killing her.

Now there was something about this scene that was scratching the back of his head. This wasn't right; The girl was missing the smile that has been his sun in the dark world of Hueco Mundo. However, right now she looks dead, and there was a painful look on her face instead, as if she was in deep agony. Then there was all the surrounding blood that was coming out from the hole in her stomach. How did that thing happen again…

With a quick realization, he remembers why he was staring at the man with the headpiece. He snaps his head up to Captain Kuchiki, ready to charge at him when the captain with the eyepatch charged at him from his left side. All he heard from the man was a crazy battle cry and saw the swing of his blade to his neck. Before the blade even reached his neck, he stopped it with two of his fingers that were both coated with the blue-flame markings. He turns towards the man and notices the bloodthirsty smile on him.

Captain Zaraki has been smiling like a madman when he felt the power radiating from the newcomer. He wasn't even paying attention before, only having his eyes set on the strong brunette before a power that brought a wicked smile to his face covered the area. Sure the brunette felt strong, hell, he will go far as saying he actually felt powerful, but the man was just shooting and dodging, and the Ceros he was shooting felt nothing but weak. Then he felt this power, it was nothing compared to the brunette and when the storm show ended and the wicked looking Hollow came out from it, his smile grew, and it just kept on growing when he saw how easily the Hollow flicked away Captain Hitsugaya. He had to see for himself, and he was damn glad the Hollow wasn't weak when it stopped his attack.

"Ha! This is the thing I came here looki—!"

He couldn't even finish his sentence because the Hollowfied-Ichigo threw him in the same direction Captain Hitsugaya was standing back up from. The turquoise-eyed captain couldn't even dodge with the speed the Hollow threw Captain Zaraki at him and sent both further away. Hollowfied-Ichigo was ready to charge towards Captain Kuchiki when he stopped and let out a battle-cry of his own.** "RRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" **

Then the other two captains landed by Byakuya's side and were ready to take action.

When the screaming stop and an intense silence covered the area, Captain Hitsugaya reached for his earpiece that the 12 Division gave him. Ready to ask them to have their limiter remove and put up a barrier around the park. With how this Hollow easily stops both his and Zaraki's attacks, the battle will end up becoming a bloody one.

Before he could reach for his earpiece, the voice of 12th Division 3rd Seat Akon was already talking to him. "_Captain Hitsugaya, what the hell is happening over there!" _That was a shocker for the young captain. The man always appears as the calm type, but right now he sounded surprised. Well, he better replied to the man to have their limiter remove.

When captains and lieutenants travel to the Human World, they have a seal placed on their powers that takes the form of the insignia that represents their division. The seal can contain up to 80% of their power; If an emergency breaks out, they must ask them permission first before they're removed. The reason for such a seal is for their power to not accidentally influence any spiritually aware humans.

"An unexpected event occurred, and now we have a problem on our hands."

"_A Problem! It's more than just a problem, Captain Hitsugaya! Do you know how fast I had to break the protocol?"_

Now he's confused. "I'm sorry, what do you mean by break protocol?" He had a sinking feeling in his stomach about what the man meant.

"_Captain Hitsugaya, an unknown and powerful Reiryoku just appears on our radar not so long ago. Hell, the thing that showed up was easily captain-class and even surpass you guys!"_

Easily captain-class and surpasses them? Wait. "We know that the Hollow is surpassing us! We still have our limiter on us, we need permission to remove them." Captain Hitsugaya's eyes were still on the Hollowfied-child. The thing hasn't moved an inch at all after that last roar. He took a quick peek at Captain Zaraki and Kuchiki. He already told the battle-hungry Captain to not try anything until he got permission to have their limiter remove, and Kuchiki still had a cold, calculated look on his face—but the man seems to be on his toes when the Hollow finally attacks.

"_Captain Hitsugaya... when that thing appeared, it overpowered you guys... I had to break the protocol and had your limiter remove on my orders... whatever is that you guys are going up against is easily surpassing everyone in Reiryoku. Hell, that thing might be far stronger than Captain Zaraki without the eyepatch!"_

The white-hair boy's eyes wide with shock. _'There's no way this thing is that strong!' _He opens up his Shinigami uniform and notices how there wasn't a seal in the shape of the 10th Division insignia, a daffodil, on his chest._ 'No way...' _Akon was telling him the truth. They removed his limiter and he still couldn't cut through the Hollow's skin. _'But I should have felt the change in my power when they did it!'_

Captain Kuchiki was on high alert. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was targeting him after he shot at the other Hollow. He took a quick look at the girl that was lying on the ground. There was a small sign telling him that the girl was still alive with how her chest barely was rising and falling. His eyes went back to the demonic Hollow. He already saw how Captain Hitsugaya was asking for permission to remove their limiter. With the power alone that this Hollow has shown, they will remove it any minute now. He just needs to feel the change in his power for them to battle this thing. Yes, even if he has to work with that beast of a man, Kenpachi. With his eyes still lock-on to the Hollow, he was ready to ask the white-haired captain if they had authorization when he notices how the boy open up his Shinigami robes and went shell-shock.

"What is the matter, Captain Hitsugaya? Do we have the authorization to remove our limiters?" His voice sounded easy and emotionless, but yet curious to know what put the boy in such a shock state.

"They had removed our limiters for a while now, Captain Kuchiki..." The turquoise-eyed captain stated.

Still looking at the Hollow, Captain Kuchiki's gray eyes slightly widened. He would have checked on himself but with how Tōshirō was still shocked already told him enough.

Kenpachi Zaraki was grinning like a psychopath. He had a scowl on his face when the brat told him to wait on having their limiter remove before doing anything stupid. He complained about it, but then when he heard him tell pretty-boy Byakuya the good news. Well, that just brought a smile to his face. That means he could already attack the Hollow.

Without even looking at the other two captains, he charges towards the Hollow, this time putting a good amount of strength behind his swing. Aiming for the Hollow's side, expecting to cut him in half when the demonic Hollow meant his swing with a blue-flame blade connected to its right arm, almost as if it was a part of him. He noticed the lack of strange blue markings on his chest, but he mentally shrugged it off. He started pumping more Reiatsu to his attacks. His smile grew larger in proportion when he noticed how the Hollow wasn't push back and was mirroring a crazy smile much like his own.

Before Kenpachi could introduce himself, they both heard a gasp. The Hollowfied-Ichigo eyes widened. He releases another roar and pushes back Captain Zaraki, much to the glee of the crazy-battle captain since the Hollow was actually strong enough to push him back and have him crash into a tree.

The Hollowfied-Ichigo look back towards the lime-haired girl. She was getting hurt just by been near him and all because of Kuchiki's fault. He couldn't do anything to save her and now here he was hurting her. He let out another scream, ready to charge at Captain Kuchiki.

Captain Kuchiki and Hitsugaya ready themselves up. The Hollow would finally make his move when they notice how its eyes seem to lose focus for a few seconds before leaving the area again in intense silence. Then it disappears from their view but could still feel its power. They Shunpo'd away from their spots just in time before the Hollowfied-Ichigo made a wide swing with the blue-flame sword. With just the power behind the attack, Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki notice how easily it uprooted and blew away the trees behind their previous spots. A grimace look came to both their faces.

"Looks like we have no choice but to use Shikai." Stated the turquoise-eyes Captain. Only getting a nod from the man, they both got ready to release their Zanpakutō when the Hollowfied-Ichigo Sonido'd right in front of Kuchiki, with his blue blade already slashing down on him.

With quick reflexes, Byakuya brought his blade up and block the attack, however with the force the attack came down on him, he'd being brought down to one of his knees quickly. _'How can it still overpower me without my limiter!'_ Byakuya was putting in more and more Reiatsu to his blade, but to his shock, the Hollow was still pushing him down.

Salvation came to him in the form of a battle-loving Captain. "Don't you dare forget about me!" With an even more powerful attack, Captain Zaraki threw the Hollowfied-Ichigo away.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Byakuya stood up. He should probably thank the crazy beast for saving him. However, before he could say anything, Kenpachi made something clear first.

"Oi, you two stay out of this." He wasn't even looking at Byakuya or Tōshirō, he was just grinning like a madman at the direction he sent the Hollow at.

Forgetting about thanking him, Byakuya was ready to scowl at him when the roar of the Hollow reached the group of Shinigami. With only just a second after the scream ended, both Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki release their Shikai.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

Captain Kuchiki's blade separated into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, taking in a coloration that resembles cherry blossom petals, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. While Captain Hitsugaya blade extends slightly in length and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain.

Coming back to the Shinigami with a Sonido with no signs of injuries on him since the blue-flame markings once again moved towards the strike zone. However, before Captain Hitsugaya spoke about the lack of the blue blade, Captain Zaraki was already after the Hollow like a rabid dog.

With enhanced speed, the battle-hungry Captain closes the distance between them, blade ready to strike down on the Hollow when he notices the return of the blue blade countering his attack. The Hollowfied-Ichigo easily blocked the blade and swung his own to the man's right side. Ready to cut the man across his chest, the blue blade disappears into his arm and turn to the blue-flame markings and ran behind his back which blocks Captain Hitsugaya's sneak attack.

When the Hollow attacked Captain Kuchiki, Tōshirō's sharp eyes noticed the quick moment in how the blade disappeared to protect him from Captain Zaraki's attack. Then when the Hollow came back with no blade but with the blue-flame markings on his body again, he had a small idea on how those blue-flames work. He was glad it proved him right. "So that's how those markings work. It can either become an instant shield on your body, making it impossible to cut you but can't stand impact damage or it can become a blade that easily becomes a powerful tool. Also, it looks like you have no control over the switch." The only reply he got was a roar.

The Hollowfied-Ichigo was ready to backhand the small captain again when it got hit by Kenpachi, throwing him away. Zaraki turns to the turquoise-eyes boy with a scowl on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing, I said to stay out of this! This is the battle I came for!"

Before Tōshirō could reply, he heard a Sonido from behind him. Turning around quickly, he brought his blade up to his neck, just in time to stop the Hollow's blade from beheading him.

With Captain Hitsugaya lock-on with the Hollow, Byakuya swings his sword's handle and with control, he had his thousands blade fragments charge at the Hollowfied-Ichigo's left side.

Watching the attack coming, Tōshirō made sure to still have his blade lock-on with the Hollow so that in the last second he can dodge and hopefully the blue-flame markings would be too slow to protect his left side. With the attack just a few inches away from them, the child-Captain Shunpo to a safe distance and watch how a thousand blades could hit the Hollow. He noted the three seconds the blue-flame markings switch between sword and shield. Still, the Hollow took some damage. Before Captain Kuchiki could swing his handle again, the Hollowfied-Ichigo release a powerful shock wave of Spiritual Pressure, pushing his blades away. Instead of going for another attack, Byakuya brought them back, creating a defensive barrier.

When the shock-wave ended, Captain Hitsugaya and Byakuya notice the deep cuts on the Hollow's body that the blue-flame markings couldn't protect, however, much to their surprise, the wounds started healing instantly.

"Damn it." Tōshirō curse. "With the blue-markings moving around his body to protect him, I thought that was his only form of ability, but now we have instant regeneration."

"That just means we need to hit a vital area. Something that he can't regenerate fast enough or can't at all." Byakuya reply.

They both watch the Hollow fight off Kenpachi's wild assaults. Taking notes on how the blue-flame markings were moving around between both the arms and chest. Whatever attacks seem to land on the Hollow healed instantly.

"The only good thing about this thing is how reckless is attacking us, like it has no experience on what he's doing, there's no form in his swings and stance, also the only sign of protection comes from the blue-flames markings, but even then it doesn't move fast enough to protect everything." the turquoise-eyed captain announced.

Still watching and calculating the demonic Hollow, Captain Kuchiki also informed the young captain of what he knew. "There is barely any actual power behind the Hollow's attacks. While his Reiryoku is just monstrous and more powerful than ours. It can't seem to put any form of Reiatsu behind his swings."

Captain Hitsugaya thought about what he said. When he crossed blades with the Hollowfied-child, the only reason their blades stay lock-on was because the blade composed of those blue-flame markings, making them impossible to cut down. _'There's no Reiatsu behind his swings so it's just supernatural strength like Captain Zaraki then, no Reiatsu what so ever.' _A grimace reached his face when the memory on how easily those power swings uprooted and threw trees away came to his mind.

It brought both Captains out from their thoughts when the Hollow started gathering spiritual energy to his sword. With a roar, the Hollowfied-Ichigo then strikes down at the ground, creating an overflowing wave of red spiritual energy, which surges forward towards Kenpachi. Before the attack could reach him, however, Captain Zaraki release a powerful shock wave of spiritual pressure, much like the one Ichigo use, and disperse the Hollow's attack. "HA! Now we're fucking talking!" With a battle-cry from both fighters, they meet up again, clashing their blades; However, this time Captain Zaraki overpower the Hollow. Watching the way the Hollow flew back and Kenpachi following behind, it broke both of them from their stun moment.

"The Hollow just use Reiatsu behind an attack." Stated the gray-eyed Captain.

Captain Hitsugaya nodded. "That means this thing is just barely learning how to use it. We need to kill it fast. If it keeps learning and starts putting power behinds his attacks, it'll forced used to use our Bankai." While he knew a barrier was up, he doesn't know if it's powerful enough to hold back 2 Captains' Bankai and 1 Kenpachi. Just getting a nod from Captain Kuchiki, they both Shunpo after the Hollow.

Completely forgetting about both Starrk and Szayel. The pair had moved in close to grab Lily away from all the fighting and once they got her away; they were on the sidelines, watching the Hollowfied-Ichigo fight off 3 Shinigami Captains. Starrk would have tried to help Ichigo, but he's more worried about Lily at the moment. While Starrk worried about his little sister, Szayel has been keeping a watch in Ichigo's current fight.

The small captain made ice dragons from his sword and began throwing them all over the redhead. Szayel noticed how the transform Ichigo seem to be able to destroy them with just an explosion of his shock-wave, however every time he does that, Ichigo then gets hit from his back with the cherry blossom petals. When he fends-off those attacks, Captain Zaraki comes in for a strike but then those blue-flames markings switch to the blue blade and then when his blade reappears, the other 2 Shinigami Captains go back into taking advantage of Ichigo not having any form of protection on him, every time they seem to add more Reiatsu behind their attacks. Sure, the blades switch back to those blue-flame markings, but even then they don't move fast enough to protect every part of his body from 3 different people.

Szayel wanted to help Ichigo out, but he had no chance against captain-class Shinigami, he barely could kill off the last of the Shinigami squad, and he only got them when Ichigo's transformation distracted them. However, the 3 Captains seem to gain a power boost and they are way out of his league, but not for Starrk. The brunette could take at least one captain away from Ichigo, turning towards the man. He saw the look of sorrow on his face. Lily should be fine as long as they can go back to Hueco Mundo and let her body heal naturally with all the Reishi the place has the chance of that happening is small since the three Shinigami will most likely not give them enough time to open up a Garganta. He turns back towards Ichigo and noticing how the boy was now having more trouble with the Captains. _**'If we do nothing, we're all going to die.'**_

**"Starrk-san, you need to go over there and help Ichigo out."**

"This wouldn't have happened if we didn't come here..."

_**'Oh god don't tell me his regretting this right now!' **_Szayel needed to think of something quick. Taking another peek at Ichigo, he notices how the boy was having more trouble now._** 'He cannot handle them for long now!' **_He needed Starrk to do something, and then it came to him a way to get the man to help. **"Ichigo-kun could save her." **That got the brunette's attention. Once Starrk's blue-gray eyes were on him he continues. **"Ichigo-kun fixed my mask, something no one can ever fix again, but he did. So he can just as well save her."**

Starrk went back to looking down at Lily. Her breathing seems better now but he could feel her dying slowly, shouldn't they be a part of 1 soul help her at all? Shaking his head, he turned back towards Ichigo; The Hollowfied-kid was having trouble with all three captains. _'He's powerful, but he doesn't know how to fight at all and right now he's not listening to his instincts, he's fighting in a blind rage.' _Shaking his head, Starrk stood up, a serious look on his face. He will go help Ichigo and get everyone out of here. "Watch over her, Szayel." Getting a nod from the Hollow, he was ready to Sonido and get rid of Captain Kuchiki when once again Ichigo exploded in a shower of Reishi. However, this time it felt different. _'I can't sense him anymore! Damn it! Is he reverting to his normal self?!'_

When the power show ended, everyone went tense when there was no child or Hollow in the area. Before Kenpachi could say anything, he felt a pain through his chest. Looking down, he saw the still Hollowfied-Ichigo, however, something felt wrong, before Kenpachi could take a swing at the wicked Hollow, he notices how Hollowfied-Ichigo was already holding the blade in front of him and then he spoke 2 words.

**"Getsuga Tenshō."**

The edge of the blue sword gained a dark-red color and then it released a fast, highly condensed spiritual energy slash attack. Completely taken by surprises, Kenpachi only had a second to release a shock-wave to battle off the attack. The shock-wave he released, however, wasn't strong because he couldn't sense any actual strength behind Ichigo's attack, and that was a mistake he notices too late.

Ichigo's attack went right through his shield and threw him back. Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki got taken back by surprises again, they were having the upper hand, even went as far and got Captain Zaraki to work with them. Although the man was protesting about it, they convince him anyway. But then the Hollow exploded in another powerful storm. Now they can't sense him. Before they could take action, the Hollowfied-Ichigo disappears, their guard going up. Ready to expect any form of attack.

However, instead of attacking any of the Shinigami, the redhead appears in front of Starrk. The Hollowfied-Ichigo was more sinister-looking up close. Starrk and Szayel notice the way his left arm started gathering Reishi, blue sword no longer present before they could ask what he was doing. The Hollowfied-Ichigo kneel to Lily and brought across his Reishi cover hand over Lily's face.

Two things happen that Starrk took notice. The first was the addition of her Hollow helmet turning black and the second was the way their soul connection seemed to cut off. He's worry about what that could mean. Turning towards the kneeling Hollow, he says. "What did you do!? I can't sense our connection anymore!"

**"Sheesh man, don't worry about. Do you know how fucking annoying will be if the little strawberry's girlfriend dies and all that damn negativity storm in on himself?"**

That took both Szayel and Starrk by surprise. They could still hear Ichigo's voice, but there was a mixture of someone else voices. Before they could ask who he was, they heard him speak again. **"No time to talk, I only have enough time to control this body for a good 15 minutes. Don't worry about her. I saved her and did a little of plus something else. Oh, and Ichigo is fine too. He let me take over."**

**\- Flashback -**

**Ichigo's Inner World during his transformation**

White…

That was the only color Ichigo could see until his eyes finally adjusted. A bright night setting replaced the white void. The redhead started looking around him; this was new to him. Where was he? The last thing he remembers was—"LILY!"

Remembering the situation he was in, the redhead started looking around him, trying to find anyone. All he saw, however, was white sand and a stupid lake? Sea? River? Honestly, where was he! Taking a quick look at the night sky, he notices all the dazzling stars and the... tiny moon? He squints his eyes, making sure that he wasn't seeing things.

**"You look stupid doing that. What the hell are you even looking at?"**

Startled by the voice, Ichigo turns around and sees a man lying on the white sand. The man had long black hair which he would guess reaches his waist. Bluish-gray, bandage-like carapace forms around his tan torso, right arm, neck, and over the nose and mouth in mask fashion. The remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body, and then there were his eyes. He only has seen those eye colors on one person and that was himself. The yellow iris and the black sclera were staring at his own yellow and black eyes.

The man was staring at him with a familiar lazy expression. They only kept eye contact for five seconds before the man went back to looking at the night sky.

**"What is it? Is it the stars? I mean they look pretty but after seeing them for so long it just gets meh." **The man finishes his sentence with a lazy shrug.

_'Sheesh, this guy reminds me of Starrk!' _Ichigo's eyes shot open. _'What am I doing! Lily is dying and I'm here on this beach with some weirdo!' _Before he could ask the man anything, he saw him stand up and started walking along the water. Trying to not lose the only person around here, he ran to the front of the man. "Mister, do you know where I'm at?" Stopping in front of him, Ichigo noted how towering the man was to him. _'This guy is even taller than Starrk.' _All he saw from the man was how his cover-up mouth seemed to move.

"I'm sorry what?"

**"Just told you my name."**

"Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't hear it." Again, Ichigo saw the bandages move, but there was no noise from him. Shaking his head, the redhead told him how he still couldn't hear it. That only got an exaggerating sigh from him.

**"Damn it, I just knew this would happen with me fusing with that stupid bastard." **Again, the man releases another sigh. **"Well, it should have been no surprise, but I was hoping for things to be different with all the work I did," **he said while scratching the back of his head.

For Ichigo's part, he watched as the man went around him and kept on walking, muttering about trying a different way of making things work. _'Oh man, this guy really is a weirdo.' _Ichigo shook his head and follow the man. Before he could ask how he could get back to Lily, the man turns his head back, looking at the redhead before saying one word.

**"Luna."**

"Excuse me?"

**"Since you can't seem to hear that other name, you can just call me by the old name that they knew me for." **The now name Luna told Ichigo. Finally, having a name for the man, the redhead asked him how he could go back.

"Hey umm, Luna-san not to be rude or an—!"

**"So how's Hueco Mundo, anyway? Also, it seems like you're doing fine seeing how you're not dead and all."**

Well great, the man just changed the topic, but there was something about what he said that got Ichigo confused. "Umm it's good, you know." Wait a minute. "How do you know what Hueco Mundo is and what you mean by me not been dead?" When they both stop walking, Ichigo started looking around his new surroundings, while they were still walking on the white sand, he now notices the addition of a few palms trees, the body of water was still by them.

**"Hmm, how do I know about Hueco Mundo... I guess you could say I came from there?"**

That got Ichigo's attention. How was he from Hueco Mundo? He had no mask or hole. Before he could voice his thoughts, he noticed the way Luna started pulling down the bandage that covered half his face. Once he pulled them down to his neck, Ichigo saw the remnants of his Hollow mask, what's left of his mask look like the bottom half of a human skull that covers his nose, mouth, and his cheeks. The one thing he notices about the mask was the black coloration.

**"So yeah this answers your first question and for the second one ehhh let's say I may have had left you all alone when you ended up there and maybe I wasn't expecting for you too lived this long." **Strange enough though, his mask seems to move with his mouth moment. Well shit, this was an awkward situation now. Just letting the bandage loose around his neck, Luna started walking off again.

Getting out from his stun moment, Ichigo started running back to the man and started walking by his side. "Hey wait a moment! What do you mean by not expecting for me to live long?"

**"Eh, sheesh, well, umm hey look at the bright side! You aren't dead, which means the two Reiryoku that I felt when I left you didn't kill you or anything!"**

While he couldn't see the grin on his face because the mask covers it up, Ichigo could see the way his eyes seem to reflect the mood the man was in. "Wait. Are you talking about Lily an—" Again, his eyes shot wide. "That's right I need to go help them!" Stopping in front of the man, he locks his yellow eyes with Luna's eyes. "Luna-san… Please, you need to help me get back to my friends! They're in trouble! We try to save an old friend, but things went wrong fast and…" Ichigo couldn't remember much after that. What was it that happened? He remembers the way Lily took an attack for him, but after that, he just doesn't remember.

**"Ah yeah hmm about that, you probably force your body to take action buddy. Hell, you're probably running wild out there, running in auto-pilot or something." **Luna carelessly shrugs. **"Honestly, you would have been just fine, really. I don't know why she did something that stupid." **That seems to be the wrong way to put that last statement in because Luna could start feeling rage radiating from the boy.

"It wasn't stupid! She saved me!" Ichigo screams back at Luna, not noticing in the way his Inner World faded away.

While Luna looks like he didn't care about how the world was fading, there was a different reaction in his mind. _**'Shit, he's losing concentration!' **_Thinking fast, Luna clarifies what he meant. **"I didn't mean to make it sound like she did something stupid or try to badmouth her." **The man lifts his hand and pointed at the redhead's white skin. **"As long your body has that, most Reishi base attacks won't be able to damage you."**

Calming down and the world coming back to a focus, Ichigo looks down to his white skin, the redhead just lifts an eyebrow in confusion. Completely not understand anything about what the man meant. "What's so special about my skin?" Raising his head at Luna, he notices the deadpan look the man was giving him.

**"Yeeeeaaaah no. That's not skin at all, kid." **When he said that, Ichigo started freaking out while yelling: "What is it then!"

Luna would have found the redhead's reaction funny, but there was something else going on in his mind. _**'Has the boy never been in a situation for him to notice the Capa Cero?' **_While Luna has been deep inside Ichigo's soul resting and gaining strength, he not so long ago manifest himself into this current form. He actually only got to help the boy twice before, and that seems to be the only connection they ever had. He also noted how WAY different he looks from his original form, most likely from him stealing some amount of power from the boy's Shinigami and Quincy's powers. He also notices how he couldn't see outside Ichigo's Inner World. _**'That's not true, those palm trees that just sprout here carry some memories inside here. So I had seen outside this world, but those are just a few and most really are memories of Lily and Starrk.' **_While not knowing anything about himself, at least the few memories of Ichigo seem to fill in some spots. The most recent palm tree memory has been the one with the girl getting hit.

Still watching the kid freaking out, Luna decided that this was about a good time to bring something up. _**'He's been here for a long time now, either his body hasn't killed off the Shinigami or because of the inexperienced of him never fighting, his body doesn't know what to do besides fight in a blind rage.' **_When Ichigo went through his transformation, Luna could see outside the boy's Inner World. He just needs to think of a way for the kid to let him take over.

Ichigo finally stopped freaking out and was looking at Luna with teary eyes. "Please… you have to help me go back... I-I-I need to help Lily…" He wanted to cry, but he won't do it in front of this man.

For Luna, that seems to be what he wanted to hear. _**'Okay, I know how to make this work now.' **_He kept watching how the boy just wanted to break down and cry but was holding on to those tears._** 'You're a sturdy child. But you need to get stronger. Sorry if what I might say sound cruel to you.'**_

**"Man, you're just a joke, huh, strawberry?"**

With tears gathering in his eyes, Ichigo replies with a soft voice. "My name doesn't mean strawberry. It means—"

**"He who protects. Yeah well shit, guess what kid? Done a little of that, haven't you? You have never once been in a fight yourself to protect anyone. So let me ask you this. What are YOU going to do once you go back to your friends, eh? You're just going to die." **He waited for the kid to say anything. He notices again the way some tears seem to break through him.

_'He's right.'_ That was all Ichigo had to say to himself. He could probably mention how he protected the Guardian at Menos Park, but still, it just wasn't enough for him. He fell to his knees and looked down to hide his tears from the man. The world around him fading again. However, before the last of his Inner World vanishes, Ichigo heard Luna again.

**"You can't do anything Ichigo. But I can."**

The redhead looks back up to the man who was now kneeling in front of him with an outstretched hand. "What do you mean?" Ichigo started wiping away the tears with his gray scarf.

**"If you let me take over your body, I can help them all out. Starrk, Szayel, and your little girlfriend, too." **He put in a bit of humor in his voice. The world no longer fading.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my friend." Finishing wiping his face, Ichigo sends him a scowl.

Luna softly laughs. Looks like his teasing worked with the way a light blush spread across the boy's cheeks. **"Heh, whatever you say."**

Ichigo kept staring at Luna's outstretched hand. Can he even trust him? What if all he said was just a lie? "You promise to help them?"

**"Don't worry about it, kid. You can trust me."**

It was naïve to trust someone with their words, but he didn't have much to work with. Ichigo grabbed the man's hand. World coming back to focus. "So umm, how do I let you help them?"

**"Don't worry about that part, just relax and let me do all the work, got it? I'll get rid of those Shinigami."**

The redhead almost missed the way he finished his sentence. It sounded way too dark, almost as if it was pure hatred he has towards the Shinigami, a familiar feeling Ichigo felt before. "Those are yours."

Luna didn't even need to have him finish in what he meant. He had a feeling what it was, so not trying to beat around the bush, he just told him. **"Yeah, those are mine. I have a rough history with them."**

Now understanding where those hateful feelings for the Shinigami came from, Ichigo decided to at least make something clear. "Can you please not kill them?" He saw how the man released a sigh. So he clears it up more. "I don't want them to see me act like some kind of monster if you did something like that."

Luna understood now what the boy meant. There was a memory about Lily and how she helped Ichigo accept his life as a Hollow. _**'The reason you don't want them to see you act like one is because you're trying to save the last bit of your humanity you still have left through their eyes.' **_Well, if he wants to help the boy. **"All right kid, I'll make sure to not kill them. BUT I will however make sure on leaving the pretty boy in a mess, deal?" **He finishes with a grin on his face. Because of his mask, no one can see it, but Ichigo felt like he could understand the man's mood. The boy returns a grin of his own before he relaxes a bit. His eyelids finally falling down. **"There you go now, kid. Just relax, okay? I got this."**

Ichigo listens to what the man was telling him. However, when he fell unconscious, he heard one word come to him, _'No... not a word... is his name...' _Before falling unconscious, Ichigo thank the man.

"Thank... you... Zangetsu..."

Luna, or Zangetsu, kept staring at the boy as he finally went to dreamland. So what the boy just heard is now his new name when he mixed himself with Ichigo's Shinigami power. He turns towards the middle of the lake where the boy's actual powers rest.

**"Man, this kind of feel familiar, huh, kid?"**

"..."

**"Yup!"**

"..."

**"Ha! Even giving me the silent treatment like before!" **Zangetsu releases a sigh. **"Sheesh, lucky he just settled down with only looking at my mask... how would he had taken it if he knew how I don't have a Hollow hole..." **With that final saying, Zangetsu took over, 2 promises made to the redhead.

**"Rest up and let me handle this, Ichigo."**

**\- End of Flashback -**

Zangetsu popped his neck.** "You guys probably want to get some distance away from here now."**

All he got was a nod from both Starrk and Szayel. Starrk kneels next to Lily and picks her up. "Take care of Ichigo's body." He felt weird saying that, but he'll trust this man's word. _'Great, more headaches will come after this ordeal.' _With that last thought, Starrk put one hand on Szayel and Sonido.

_**'So no killing buuuuuut, I can sure as hell leave some scars.' **_A wicked grin spread across his mask and Sonido towards Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki.

Hearing a Sonido, both Captains tense up. Both their Shikai up in a defensive form. Kuchiki having his Senbonzakura's blades circling around him while Tōshirō gathers some Reiatsu on his Hyōrinmaru, reading himself at creating a wall of ice to protect himself.

Instead of an attack, they both notice how the Hollow reappeared at the same spot from where he sent Kenpachi flying away from his last attack. However, something sticks out from the Hollow now, and that's the way those flame markings on his chest seem to have spread out more.

Zangetsu was stretching himself with some quick warm-ups. **"All right now! We're gonna do this for real so you guys probably wanna use your Bankai or something cause trust me, your asses are mine."** He looks down and notices the blue flame-markings. **"Huh. Never had this before. Must be from that other guy. Boy, am I lucky I'm not dead right now." **With that being said, he Sonido towards Captain Kuchiki first, the blue blade on his right arm.

Byakuya got taken by surprise. The Hollowfied-child was fast before, but he could still see him; however, now he barely even saw the Hollow. Zangetsu reappears right in front of him, its right arm raised high and a familiar dark-red color on the blue blade. Remembering what that attack can do, he brought all of his Senbonzakura's blades in front of him to create a shield.

Bringing down the blade, Zangetsu calls out his attack. **"Getsuga Tenshō!"**

Kuchiki's eyes widened when the attack went right through his Shikai. He was sure the shield would protect him; he didn't sense any strong Reiatsu behind the Hollow's attack. When the attack connected, it sent him flying back.

It completely took Hitsugaya off-guard. The speed and power that the Hollow was showing made no sense! _'How the hell can he move so fast and have so much power when I can't sense any of his Reiatsu!' _The sound of a Sonido from behind brought him back to reality. Turning around quickly, his sword started gathering the surrounding moisture, "Ryōjin Hyōheki!" Swinging down his blade, he froze the water and created a wall of ice. However, instead of the flying slash attack that he was expecting, he noticed how the Hollow was pointing 2 of his fingers at him. Tōshirō notices how a dark-red ball gathered on his fingers.

**"Cero."**

The attack broke through his wall of ice and completely engulfed Captain Hitsugaya.

Zangetsu just looks down on the white-haired boy. He was still breathing and was still awake; the boy was standing back up again. _**'This kid tough, but I'm not trying to kill them.' **_He looks over the direction he threw Byakuya, _**'Except for him. But since I can't kill him, I can sure as hell leave him with some scars or better yet...' **_Getting a nice idea of what he would do to Captain Kuchiki, he brought his left arm up—which was already holding on to another blue blade—and block Zaraki's left diagonal slash. Even with the huge X-shape gashes on his chest, Zaraki's face still was wearing the bloodthirsty smile.

"Now this is more fucking like it!" Pushing each other far apart, the eye-patch man finally introduced himself. "Before we go back into killing each other, is only fair for you to know the name of the man who sends you to hell!" A wicked grin spread across his face. "The name is Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division!"

A wicked grin spread across Zangetsu's mask. **"HA! You're one cocky bastard if you think you could kill me! The name's Zangetsu!"**

With that declaration made, both fighters disappear and reappear again with Zangetsu only using one of the blue blades to block Zaraki's blade while the other one was already up again, turning dark-red. Seeing that color again, Zaraki back off and gathered yellow spiritual energy to his sword, getting himself ready to release a strong energy wave to battle out the Hollow's attack. **"Getsuga Tenshō!" **Seeing the dark-red attack coming at him, Kenpachi strikes the ground and releases his shock-wave. Yellow and dark-red met and exploded. Covering the entire area in smoke.

Standing back up with burn marks covering Captain Hitsugaya's arms and his captain haori left ruined. The sound of metal clashing brought him back to an alert. He notices how the Hollow only watched him trying to stand up. _'Didn't even want to kill me off.' _The sound of a Shunpo to his back got his attention, turning his head. He saw Captain Kuchiki with a giant gash on his chest. _'Glad that wasn't me.' _For the first time, Tōshirō saw a painful look across Byakuya's face instead of the usual emotionless mask he wears.

Before he could ask the man if he was okay, he heard his earpiece again. "_Captain Hitsugaya, the Hollow's neutralized?" _Akon's voice sounded a bit confused.

"No. The Hollow went through another power-up or something. We can't sense him."

"Well,_ you—!" _Before Akon could finish, he heard the voice of the man's Captain.

"_Oi, Captain Hitsugaya, how is it that 3 Shinigami Captains are having so many problems with a lousy Hollow, hmm?"_

Well crap. "The Hollow turned out to be a bigger problem than we expected."

"_Hmm, I should have expected that foolish idiot Kenpachi to make the fight longer than—." _Captain Kurotsuchi stop and started doing what sounded to be typing. "_Well, isn't that interesting?" _Before Captain Hitsugaya could ask what he meant, Kurotsuchi open his mouth again. "_Well, Captain Hitsugaya. I powered up those barriers so that all of you fools could unleash your Bankai. Now make sure to not leave my new specimen in tiny pieces now."_

That was all he heard before the earpiece seem to lose connection. Well, the good news now is that they can use Bankai and not worry about breaking the barrier. Tōshirō turns towards Byakuya, whose painful expression got replace with his usual stony mask.

"Can you still fight, Captain Kuchiki?" He needs to be sure the man can actually still stand up. Not wanting on him to fall over any moment.

"I'm fine, Captain Hitsugaya. Let's finish this monster off." The noble wore his stony mask, but his voice sounded like it was too painful for him to talk.

"Right."

With nothing been said, both captains release their Bankai.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya's Bankai caused ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet got encased in ice to a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws. The addition of three flowers of ice floating behind him, each comprising four purple petals shaped like diamonds.

Dropping his sword down, Byakuya activated his Bankai. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise from the ground and just like his Shika the blades scatter into thousand tiny, slender blade fragments. They even had the same cherry blossom coloration.

With that being done, they Shunpo towards Captain Zaraki, who had taken the Hollow somewhere else.

Kenpachi was having the fight of his life. Cuts covered his body, his captain haori destroyed from the Hollow's last attack and Zangetsu was still fighting him! He hasn't killed the Hollow! He looks over at the Hollow and notices the lack of cuts on him. That's not true now. He actually couldn't cut him because of the increased amount of those blue-flame markings. They covered two-thirds of Zangetsu's chest now, and that helps shield most of his body. Because of the increase of those blue-flame markings, the swords on his hands don't switch to protect him and then when he gets to cut him, the wounds heal instantly.

**"Regretting this now?" **Zangetsu asks him with a grin on his face.

Kenpachi just gave him one back. He could start feeling the effects of all the blood loss. However, before he kicks the bucket, he's gonna give in to one last attack. Reaching over to his face he yanks off his eye-patch releasing even more power than before.

_**'Huh, now where was he hiding all that?' **_Zangetsu notices how the Shinigami was gathering all his Reiatsu. _**'Probably his last attack.'**_

Kenpachi jumps back, sword raise high and pouring every strength for his last attack. "Prepare yourself, Zangetsu! This is my last move!" Yellow spiritual energy swirl around him, trees starting to get blow away.

Zangetsu raises both of his blades up, connecting both blue blades into one with a dark-red spiritual energy swirling around him now.

After a second of building up, Kenpachi let out a battle-cry and brought down his blade and a yellow wave of spiritual energy soar towards the Hollow. "ZANGETSU!"

After only a second of Kenpachi releasing his attack, Zangetsu brought down his blade with both hands, **"Getsuga Tenshō!"**

Both attacks connected. Yellow and Dark-red were in a stalemate until Zangetsu broke through and cut down the man from his right shoulder to his hip. Zaraki's crazy smile still on his face. He fell unconscious, taking a note on how the Hollow's last attack wasn't even a killing blow.

When Captain Kuchiki and Hitsugaya appeared, they saw Kenpachi fall back with the Hollow turning towards them. "I'll get Kenpachi away and put him somewhere safe," Tōshirō told Byakuya. Only getting a nod, the turquoise-eyed captain Shunpo'd over Kenpachi fast and left.

Zangetsu finally got his chance to battle Captain Kuchiki and with how all those cherry blossom petals seem to increase in numbers, he guesses the man finally used Bankai.

**"So are we gonna introduce ourselves? Kind of what Kenpachi did, anyway."**

"..."

**"The fuck is this? Sheesh, why do I get the silent treatment a lot." **Zangetsu Sonido away when he noticed the turret of blossom petals coming at him.

Byakuya kept all his senses open. While the Hollow was fast, he can still hear Sonido. Every time the Hollow came back to view, he sent Senbonzakura after him, keeping him away and giving him no time to think of an attack.

Reappearing again, Zangetsu looks at the captain somewhat annoyed. He Sonido, this time not dodging blossom petals but an ice dragon instead.

_**'How can they both still be up?' **_Looking over at Captain Hitsugaya, he notices how the boy seems to be in a better fit than the man. He moves away again, avoiding blossom petals this time. He looks back towards Kuchiki and notices how the man seems to look pale now, left hand on his chest. _**'Pretty boy got hit nasty I see.' **_Zangetsu turns towards Captain Hitsugaya. A plan already forming in his head.

When Zangetsu disappeared again, Captain Hitsugaya dropped his guard down. Hoping for the plan they both thought about would work. With the sound of Sonido coming behind him, he left himself open.

When Zangetsu cut through the captain with ease, he knew something was up. Turning back towards Kuchiki, he notices how the man's right arm held up. Following his arm, he saw the man's Bankai above his head. He tried to move, but couldn't. Looking back at Captain Hitsugaya, he notices how the boy seems to shatter like ice. He looks down to his feet to see ice keeping him stuck like glue. _**'Huh, should have seen this coming.'**_

"Gōkei." Turning back towards Kuchiki, he notices how the man's arm was now aiming at him. The man's Bankai seems to create a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around him like a cloud before flying towards him from every angle.

Watching Senbonzakura raining down on the Hollow was a relief to Captain Hitsugaya. He made the ice around the Hollow's feet durable. Letting out a breath, he was about to Shunpo next to Byakuya when the static sound of a Sonido reached his ears and by the look on Captain Kuchiki; the same thoughts went through his head.

When Byakuya notice how close the Hollow was to him, with his blade already coming down, left him no time to bring back his Senbonzakura to protect him, and even if he could, the Hollow was inside the hurtless area. He doesn't even know if he has the strength for a quick Shunpo. When the blade finally came down, he let out a scream as he felt the most painful feeling ever from having his right hand serve clean.

Done with the man now, Zangetsu punches him in the face, hard enough to knock him out. Just lifting his blade with his right arm, he blocks the small Captain's attack. Pushing back the white-haired boy, Zangetsu noticed how he was barely keeping himself from falling over. _**'Probably from the surprise Cero and maybe from using some good amount of power for that ice clone of his and also with how strong he made the ice around my feet.' **_While Tōshirō made the ice strong, it was just not strong enough to hold him. Before he could battle the boy, he felt the way his mind drifted off. _**'Shit! I'm losing control! Using so many powerful attacks cut down my time!' **_Thinking fast, he thought about a simple way out. **"You know they're gonna die, right?" **He notices how the boy looks over at Byakuya. A good amount of blood pouring from his arm, where he cut the man's hand. _**'Heh, that's what you get.' **_Maybe it wasn't an even share for what he did to Lily but, meh. He doesn't care; he only promised not to kill them. **"This is what will happen kid. I'm gonna walk away from here now. You won't follow me at all. I'll leave, and you get to save them. Got it?"**

A tense silence wash over the area. _'I could keep fighting and hope to kill this Hollow with the cost of Kenpachi and Byakuya dying from heavy injuries... or I can just let this thing walk away and I get to save them both.' _It wasn't a hard choice for Captain Hitsugaya. He put down his blade and looked down in shame at having a Hollow tell him what to do. His pride in being a Shinigami Captain taking a blow. When he heard a Sonido, he quickly he looked up—thinking the Hollow trick him, he brought his sword up to defend himself. Seeing no Hollow around, he relaxes a bit. A hand went to the earpiece.

"Hello, anyone there?"

"_Captain Hitsugaya! Is everything okay? Captain Kuchiki and Zaraki's heart pulse are very low, yours not so much left behind either!"_

Tōshirō was glad the one who picked up was Akon and not Captain Kurotsuchi. "No. Nothing is okay. We need a medic squad ASAP."

**\- With Starrk and Szayel -**

The pair have been a worry mess. They kept feeling all the power going around the place; However, feeling the way 2 of them seem to get weak meant that the posses-Ichigo took care of them. But then one last Shinigami's Reiatsu remained.

**"Do you think it's all over now?" **Szayel looks over at Starrk'; but the brunette was still looking at Lily. Thankfully, the girl no longer looked dead with the way some color has come back to her.

"I hope so." Was all Starrk say.

Not even a second after saying that, both Starrk and Szayel heard a Sonido. Turning towards their right side, they both saw the Hollowfied-Ichigo again. With some cracks on his skin. "**Fu**ck." His voice changed between Ichigo's and the other one. Before any of them could ask what was happening to him, the entire body crack and started releasing Reishi everywhere. Once everything settled down, the body of Ichigo was lying on the ground. Pass out. Although something was missing. While he still had his clothes, his white skin's now gone and a peach tone took its place.

Starrk looks over at the black mask Hollow. "Well, that's weird as hell." Just getting a nod from Szayel, they both relax a bit. Now that everything was over, Starrk went towards Ichigo's body and picked him up. "Okay, I think it's time to go home now." Before Starrk could even try to open a Garganta, they heard a voice behind them.

"No need to leave so soon now, Hollow-san."

Turning around, Starrk and Szayel saw a man wearing a dark coat which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath, a striped dark green and white bucket hat on him, messy and light-blond hair under the said hat. A fan over his mouth. Gray eyes were watching over them.

Surprises took Starrk and Szayel. How did they not sense him? Before Starrk or Szayel could take action, the man turned around and started walking.

After not hearing the Hollows following him, the man turns around. "My, follow me before this place gets swarmed with Shinigami." Still not seeing them move, the man said the one word that will make them follow him. "If you come with me, I can keep you all safe until both Ichigo and the girl recover." That seems to get a reaction from the group.

Starrk was the one who asked the big question. "Who the hell are you and how do you know Ichigo?"

Grinning at the back of his fan that was covering his mouth, the blonde decided to at least introduce himself. "The name is Kisuke Urahara and for the second question, well, you just have to come with me now."

It didn't take long for Starrk and Szayel to make up their minds. They both started sensing a large group of Shinigami in the park. With only one option left, they both grab one kid before they follow Kisuke.

**-X-**

**My dumbass has been deleting the A/N towards the end of the chapters...**

**That's bad since in Chapter 3, I made an important note that I had change the way Hollows stop evolving. In the anime, if a Hollow eats a part from another Hollow, they stop evolving. Here, though, I change it to having their mask cracked. **

**Also! In another note, I completely forgot to mention that this was basically a re-upload with, hopefully, better grammar. But i'm still making mistakes. Thanks for that save, Neededsomething. I'll be sure to fix them up!**

**Okay so let settle down on a few things. The first probably been Hollowfied-Ichigo appears. Just so no one gets confused he pretty much looks like his full Hollow mode when he fought Ulquiorra just with blue-flame markings. Also, the blue-flame marking is a touch of something that I won't reveal yet but you guys can probably guess it. Hmm ah yes we finally got a name for the Hollow inside Ichigo. While his name was meant to be Luna it kind of made sense to keep calling him Zangetsu. Ah yes, for his appears aswell he basically looks like Ichigo when he uses Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō****. (When he became Zangetsu.) I planned to make him more like his bleach counter-part but then it got me thinking. The reason why Zangetsu looks like that was probably with Ichigo receiving Shinigami powers from Rukia so that broke the balance in his soul. So if he receives Hollow powers first (A.K.A absorb Gran Fisher) then he should be more Hollow-like in appearance. So I kind of gave him the same type of Hollow mask that Tia Harrible has. Only that it's just spread over his mouth, nose, and cheeks instead of Tia's one. **

**Another thing maybe Y'all probably didn't like would have been how Ichigo was easily getting beaten by Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Tōshirō from the start. Well, I do which to point out how Ichigo is just a kid. He hasn't gained any form of experience what so ever for his body or instinct to go by. So him trying to fight back and just doing power swings was kind of a realistic situation for me. Hope Y'all don't mind how I cut off Byakuya hand lol. (Don't worry he'll recover.) Also, I'm gonna change the rating to "M" with a few curse words I put in I don't want this story to get taken down or anything like that.**


	7. Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 7: Change**

Szayel has been feeling anxious about the way he could sense all the Shinigami. Fortunately for them, the Shinigami that appeared at the park felt rather weak and they chose not to follow them. That still didn't seem to reduce his anxiety, however, with how they're now following some mysterious man who showed up and ask them to come with him. _**'But why are we even following him!' **_He turns towards Starrk; the brunette was holding Lily close to his chest. Looking her over, he notices the re-gaining of her color hue; she was pale before because of the blood loss. Turning his head around to look at Ichigo, who he was holding with his branch-like appendages, the boy was still out cold. _**'Just what are you, Ichigo-kun.' **_With the power he displayed at the park, the thing he became, and the losing of his ivory skin color. Ichigo was becoming a bigger mystery with each passing day.

Coming to a stop, the group was now in front of a small shop. There was nothing special about the place the man brought them to. It just looks like an average store. The only thing it had was a sign that read 'URAHARA SHOP'.

Looking back to his guests, Kisuke said, "Well let us all go inside now." he slides open the door to his shop and gestures inside. "Shall we?"

Szayel stares at the back of the blonde man. _**'Does he honestly think we will follow h-' **_He stops when he saw the way Starrk seems to listen to the man. Grabbing one of his arms with his appendages, the black mask Hollow whisper quietly to him. **"Starrk-san, I don't want to believe that you'll follow this man inside now, are you?"**

"We really don't have a choice right about now, Szayel."

**"Choice!?" **The Hollow hiss back the word to the brunette. **"What do you mean by that Starrk-san! All we need to do is open a Garganta, never look back to this place and be back home again!"**

Szayel would never talk to Starrk like this. He was after all way more powerful than him, while the mask kept him alive around the brunette. It won't, however, keep him alive if the man fires a Cero at him.

The brunette turns his blue-gray eyes towards Szayel's amber orbs and says, "Can you still sense them?"

The black mask Hollow didn't hesitate to reply.** "I can Starrk-san, and that's why I think we should leave and head back to Hueco Mundo." **His voice was no longer quiet, seeing how the blonde man was now inside the shop.

The brunette kept staring at Szayel, waiting to see if the Hollow got what he meant. After however a few seconds of silence and Szayel not saying anything, he said it again, but this time putting emphasis on the keyword. "Can you still SENSE them?"

Szayel stares at Starrk with confusion, thinking about what the man meant. _**'Why wouldn't I?' **_Then after a second, he finally realizes what the man meant. He looks over at the redhead he was carrying. **"I can sense them..." **Szayel said, finally getting a grasp on what Starrk meant.

Starrk nodded. "Exactly. We shouldn't be able to sense them at all now that we have Ichigo with us."

**"Which means right now with Ichigo-kun out cold, he's no longer having his ability on."**

Starrk shook his head. "This has never happened before. When Lily and I first found him 2 years ago, he was out cold for a bit, but his ability was still there. But now we can finally sense everything around us."

Szayel was still looking over at the redhead.** "Could it be his white skin that kept such ability on?" **Letting go of the man, Szayel follow behind Starrk inside the shop.

"Most likely. Seeing how this is the first time I ever saw Ichigo with a peach-tone color and no cloaking around us."

When they both were inside, they started looking around the shop. The place looks just as average on the inside as it does on the outside.

"Welcome, you must be the guest Urahara-dono mention, yes?"

Turning towards an opening door, they saw a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair cornrowed and has a large handlebar mustache, which connects to his long sideburns. He was wearing a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire comprises a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

Everyone was quiet. Starrk and Szayel notice the way the man seems tense. Just after a few seconds and done with the silence, Starrk gave him a nod. "Yeah, I guess we're the guest Urahara mention. Unless you were expecting someone else."

Tessai went stiff with the man in front of him. He could sense his power; it was actually quite a frightening amount of power coming from the brunette. He looks over at the black mask Hollow; He had seen many Hollows throughout his life, but never with a black mask. Looking back at Starrk, he introduces himself with a bow. "Tessai Tsukabishi."

"Coyote Starrk, but you can just call me Starrk."

Szayel at least returned Tessai's bow with one of his own. **"Szayelaporro Granz, you can just call me Szayel for short."**

Done with the introductions, Tessai asked them to follow him towards Urahara, who was down in the basement. They both gave him a skeptical look about following him down to a basement. However, telling them how Shinigami could still sense them up here and in the basement was their only option at staying hidden. With that being said, they follow the man—with their guard up. Seeing him lift a hidden door and watch him climb down left them both speechless. Looking down at the hidden door, Starrk and Szayel saw a whole new place under the shop. While the man was still climbing down, the brunette got a hold on the black mask Hollow and Sonido down.

Now on the ground, Starrk and Szayel started looking around the 'basement'. The place was immense and appears to be a desert valley. Looking up, they notice the way there seems to be sunlight down here; there were even clouds down here too!

However, squinting his eyes, Starrk notices how the clouds in the sky don't move. They look painted.

"Liking the view?"

Turning around, he saw Kisuke sitting on a rocky hill. Starrk went back to looking at the fake sky. He kind of like the way this fake sky looks; it has a nice laid-back feel to it. Looking back at Kisuke he said, "Kind of do honestly, has a pleasant mood to this whole place."

Putting on a goofy smile on his face, Kisuke replies to the brunette with much jovial and pride in his voice. "I'm glad you like it! It took me a single day and night to make all this." The shaggy blonde wanted to laugh at their reaction, but right now wasn't the right time for that. Hearing Tessai coming from the back of him, he decided it was time for the hard part now. He doesn't know why they follow him; He expected them to leave through a Garganta if he's been honest with himself. _'I guess saying Ichigo's name convinced him.' _Urahara knew how the black mask Hollow of the group has been skeptical of him the whole time, while the brunette been on his guard, still willingly followed him. Why? He doesn't know. Maybe the man has his own agenda or something.

Giving them a smile before hiding it behind his fan, Urahara said, "You know, is rude how you haven't introduced yourself yet."

"Coyote Starrk, but I prefer Starrk."

**"Szayelaporro Granz or Szayel for short."**

Finally, knowing their names now, Urahara tries pushing his luck more. "If you can just lay down Ichigo and the girl, my friend here could start healing them now."

The atmosphere around the group became hushed and tense. After a few minutes of nothing but silence, Starrk decided it was about time for some answers. "How do you know Ichigo?" While Starrk still had a relaxed expression on his face, Urahara notices how his body was anything but relaxed. The brunette was on high alert.

"How about a question for a question, Starrk-san?"

Starrk frown._ 'Why would he ask us anything?' _The blonde man hasn't done or shown any signs of having something up his sleeves. '_Besides, I could get more answers.' G_iving the shaggy blonde a nod, he waited for his reply.

Lowering down his fan and giving him a small smile, Urahara answers him, but not the entire truth. "I know who Ichigo is because I knew his mother." The answer was simple, but he saw how a small frown reached Starrk's lips.

_'So he's keeping his answers short and easy.' _The brunette was expecting something like this. Just giving the man a nod, he'll kept his answers short too.

"Why are you here, Hollow-san?" The fan was back up again, hiding half of Urahara's face and his bucket hat shift down a bit to hide his eyes; concealing his serious face.

Starrk's body went stiff. Before, when the man said Hollow, he was expecting him to be talking about Szayel, but it looks like that wasn't quite the case. _'He knows I'm a Hollow.' _Now, with more questions coming up to his mind, the brunette answer back to the man. "Ichigo remembered where he was from, so we came here."

Removing the fan from his face and moving his head up a bit, Urahara looks straight to Starrk's eyes. He tried looking for any signs of lying. While Starrk's body was tense, his eyes didn't show any form of deception.

Just getting a nod, Starrk asks his next question. "How did you find us?" Something was telling him that the blonde man couldn't have known where they were. From where his shop was at to all the way from the park, Urahara had to know before Ichigo's transformation happen for the man to show up at the park at a perfect timing. _'A way too perfect timing.'_

"You could say a little kitty told me," Urahara told Starrk. The brunette nodded and while he sure didn't like the answer, it at least told him how someone either saw them or they sense them. "What was your purpose for coming here? I find it hard to believe you all came to the Human World for some clothes."

Starrk looks down at his clothes. To be fair, the man was right, but it was Ichigo's idea that they even got clothes. He gives the blonde a lazy shrug. "To be fair, we didn't have any plans for coming here. Ichigo just brought us here, we got some clothes, and he started showing us around."

_'All right, so he's not lying about it.' _Urahara nodded. He knew already how that was the truth. Seeing how it was the same thing that Yoruichi told him. He just needed to be sure they wouldn't be lying about it.

"How do you know who Ichigo's mother is?" Starrk doesn't see how knowing Ichigo's mom should let them 'heal' the kids.

This time not hiding his serious face, Urahara looks straight into Starrk's eyes. "Because I help save her life before." It was a half-truth statement. It was thanks to Ichigo's father, who sacrifices his Shinigami powers, which saved Ichigo's mother. However, it was also thanks to his invention that save her too.

Starrk face has gone deadly serious. It was one thing for Urahara to say he knew who Ichigo's mom was, but to say he knew the redhead's mother by saving her life, that was an entirely different expectation on what he expected the man to say. However. "Let us stop with these questions now, Shinigami-san."

The atmosphere got even tenser than before now. Starrk was still eyed-lock with Urahara. His words didn't faze the blonde.

Putting a hand on top of his bucket hat, Urahara said. "Hmm, and how did you conclude that I'm a Shinigami?"

Starrk brought a hand up before he started counting out his reasons. "For one, you didn't even deny it. 2, you knowing we're Hollows means you can sense us. 3—"

"What if I'm just a human who can sense that you're a Hollow?" Urahara covers half his face with his fan again. Eyes still lock-on with Starrk's. _'Quiet the observant one are you, Starrk-san.'_

"3, if you were human, then you wouldn't have invited monsters to your house. 4, you completely said how it only took you 1 day and 1 night to create this underground basement. No way a normal person could do such a feat."

"What if I'm a Hollow?"

"Hollow or human, decide on which one you want to be now."

Urahara lowers down his fan and gave the man a good-natured grin. "Well then, guess I should reintroduce myself. Kisuke Urahara, former Shinigami Captain of the 12th Division and the 1st President of the S.R.D.I."

Following his lead, Tessai reintroduced himself. "Tessai Tsukabishi, former Kidō Corps Commander and Grand Kidō Chief."

With that being said, both Shinigami notices the brunette relaxed, while the black mask Hollow seems to get a bit more pale.

_**'Both of them were former Captains! What kind of situation did you bring us into Starrk-san!' **_Szayel was freaking out by this point. There's no way for them to escape from here. He notices the way on how everyone else was more relaxed now. All except for him.

With everyone but the Hollow relaxed, Urahara asked the one thing that had been on his mind. "Excuse me, Starrk-san, but may I ask a question?" Just getting a lazy nod back, he says, "Why did you follow me here and didn't go back to Hueco Mundo instead? While your friend here seems on wanting to be anywhere else but right here, you came here willingly?"

Szayel turns his head towards the brunette, wanting to know why Starrk followed the blonde to his shop instead of just going back to Hueco Mundo.

With everyone eyes on him. Starrk started walking over to Urahara, who tense-up before relaxing again when he saw the brunette put down the girl on the ground. Szayel, while following his example more hesitating, did the same and put down Ichigo next to Lily. Urahara didn't even say anything before Tessai went up to the children and started healing Ichigo with a simple Kaidō Spell.

With his blue-gray eyes on the kids, Starrk answered the blonde's question. "The reason I follow you here was cause it felt like a safer bet coming here than going back to Hueco Mundo." That got everyone confused.

Before Urahara could ask in what way was it safer, he heard the voice of Szayel questioning Starrk first.

**"Starrk-san, how can Hueco Mundo not be safer for us?" **Szayel moves in closer towards Starrk; the brunette was still looking at Ichigo getting heal.

Looking at Szayel, Starrk said, "Without having Ichigo's cloaking ability, it will only just leave us open for anyone to find us. That could be a problem."

**"How would that be any form of a problem? Wouldn't that be easier than for us to go out and 'hunt'? You're powerful Starrk-san." **Szayel finishes with a bewildered look on his face.

Urahara put in his own remark. "I agreed with your friend on that statement. You're a powerful Hollow yourself, maybe the most powerful I have ever felt. What kind of trouble could you not handle?"

Looking back at Lily, who was now getting healed, Starrk only said one word. "Baraggan." While it left Tessai and Urahara clueless, Szayel knew what the man meant now.

**"You're thinking without Ichigo-kun's cloaking ability he could find us, or one of his subordinates could find us. But if that was the case, then we could just stay over at Menos Park then."**

"That would just be a bigger risk then, you probably don't know this but the Hollow we save today was the Guardian of Menos Park. He once told Ichigo how the Shinigami send squads over to Menos Park. If that's true, then there's nothing stopping them from sending a squad over to Hueco Mundo and getting rid of us."

Before Szayel could reply, Urahara interrupts him. "Excuse me Starrk-san, but are you sure this Guardian was positive about Shinigami been in Hueco Mundo?"

Turning over the blonde, Starrk notices the way he got serious again. _'As an ex-Captain, shouldn't he know this already?' _Starrk lifts one of his eyebrows before he answers back to the blonde. "Before Szayel over here became a part of our group, we went to visit the once Forest of Menos, where we ended up saving a Hollow's life from a Shinigami. I don't remember everything Ichigo told me, but he said how the Guardian was sure on how squads of Shinigami have gone into the Forest of Menos and started killing Hollows off." He finishes while scratching the back of his head. It was maybe around 3 or 4 months when all of that happened. Hard to tell when you don't have a way to tell time. He looks over at Urahara and notices the way his bucket hat's hiding his face, muttering to himself about something.

Looking up, Urahara locks his eyes with Starrk's. "That shouldn't be possible Starrk-san, for a Shinigami to go into Hueco Mundo, let alone a squad of them. Are you sure this Guardian sense an entire squad or maybe just one man?"

Now it was Starrk and Szayel turn to look clueless, while Tessai and Urahara seem to get a dreadful look on their face. Before Starrk could ask the blonde anything, he heard him ask another question first. "Tell me Starrk-san, have you ever met a man name Sōsuke Aizen." The brunette noticed how both Tessai and Urahara's body went tense. Almost like ready to go into action.

Starrk cocks his eyebrow again, this time answering him about everything without leaving out any details. "No, the only ever contact with any other person or thing has been Ichigo. Lily has always been with me, and Szayel over here just join us. Every other Hollow just dies by being near me." Watching how the blonde only gave him a simple nod and turn towards Szayel was a relief for him. He doesn't know why, but something told him he must of dodge one hell of a bullet.

"How about your Szayel-san, have you ever met said man and before you say anything, care to tell me how you got a black mask?" Urahara question the only Hollow of the group.

Feeling scared of the dangerous look Urahara was giving him, Szayel truthfully said, **"No, never Urahara-san. The only people I ever been in contact with are Starrk, Lily, Ichigo, my brother, and a few Hollows. I met no one else and for the black mask, that was Ichigo who did this to me."**

Urahara kept his eyes lock with Szayel. While the Hollow looks scared, the blonde didn't hear any form of lying in his words. The shaggy blonde just lets out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's some good news now."

Starrk and Szayel gave each other a quick glance before the amber-eyed Hollow asks the blonde. **"Who's Sōsuke Aizen?"**

Giving the Hollows a goofy grin, Urahara brought up his fan again and said. "Who's Baraggan?"

Starrk let out an exaggerated sigh. "Not this again."

Loosing his goofy expression, Urahara told them the truth. This would be one way to not just gain their trust, but to make sure they kept away from the man. "Aizen is the one responsible for making me live in the human world." Before he could continue on with his explanation, Tessai interrupts him.

"The children are all patch up now." With everyone turning towards him, Tessai went over his examination. "Ichigo-kun here seems to be fine. I couldn't find anything wrong with him, he'll just be out for longer." His face turns confused when he looks at Lily. "The girl however is. How do I say this? In a strange situation." Seeing the worry expression on Starrk's face, he elaborated more. "It's nothing to grave Starrk-san. She's all healed up, but her Reiryoku feels… empty and weak. However, her strength is slowly coming back to her. I don't know how she isn't dead with all the Reiatsu you're letting out Starrk-san."

The brunette just looks Lily over. So far she seems okay and not dying._ 'What did he do to her?' _Well, he should be glad about how she's not dead, but still. He looks at Tessai and guesses why she wasn't dying. "Is because of the black mask." It used to be because they were only one soul. However, when he felt what seemed to be their connection sever, the only thing that would keep her alive now would be the black mask.

Tessai looks over at the young girl's mask. Just like the Hollow of the group, it was the same color, but what does the coloration of a mask has to do with keeping one alive with someone like Starrk around. Giving a nod towards the brunette, Tessai sat down on his knees next to Urahara, who was ready to explain.

Clearing his throat, Urahara went over a bit about Aizen and why he's a former captain. "You see around 100 years. I was a newly appointed Captain of the 12th Division before I got fraud for a crime I never committed. Charged with the crime of me putting 4 captains and 4 lieutenants through Hollowfication." He saw the confused look on both Starrk and Szayel. Sure, he was telling them about how he became a former captain, but it all happens because of Aizen. "Around 9 years after becoming a captain, another Captain told me about a series of strange disappearances that had taken place in Rukongai. The Captain for the 9th Division and a few of its members went out towards Rukongai to investigate. Later on that day, a member of the investigation team requested that I send a researcher to the investigation site. I asked my Lieutenant to carry out the task. Later that night, I heard that the Reiatsu of the investigation team had disappeared. I hurry back to the 12th Division looking for my Lieutenant, but I was too late. I requested to go to the site myself, but the Captain-Commander denied my request. I still went anyway and my friend here Tessai saw me and came with me."

Both Hollows still confused about Urahara story, it doesn't tell them who Aizen is or why the ex-Captains went tense after asking them about the man. However, they both just kept their mouth shut and waited for the blonde to continue on with his story.

"I arrived just in time to stop Aizen from killing one captain. He wasn't alone; However, he was with 2 henchmen. Asking him on what he was doing here, he just gave me some excuse for coming to help his Captain. I noted there were no injuries on the victims, and that someone infected them with 'Hollowfication'. We try to stop him, but he got away. After that, well, what much can I say? I... help the victims at least. But they found me, on trial, and were about to have my powers seal when another friend save, not just Tessai and me, but the Hollowfied victims."

The story stilled puzzled Starrk. So Urahara told them how he became an exile, but still, it kind of didn't tell him much about Aizen or why both Tessai and Urahara became so tense at all. Something was telling the brunette on how there was more information hidden from them. He wanted to ask more, but before he could say anything, Urahara asks them on who Baraggan was.

Starrk having mostly no actual idea on who Baraggan is, Szayel was the one who spoke, **"Well you see Urahara-san, believe or not, Hueco Mundo has a king," **Szayel notice how the blonde's eyes seem to gleam with interest. Well, he couldn't blame him, a Shinigami was learning a little about Hueco Mundo. **"Now, the King of Hueco Mundo is a powerful Hollow name Baraggan, no one knows how he became king to be exact. Maybe he's king because he defeated the last one, but if that was the case then maybe Baraggan been ruling for ages since no one seems to know or remember who the previous ruler was. Or maybe there never was one, and he named himself King of Hueco Mundo. With Baraggan naming himself king, how he began his rule is a mystery. The only thing anyone knows about Baraggan is that he's a powerful Hollow if he could keep in check an army of his own. Any powerful Hollow that appears, or he comes to learn of, gets an invitation to be part of his army. Most Hollows would refuse the invitation. We're predators by nature. We don't really let anyone tell us what to do, we live by only one rule and that is to eat and evolve. Now, when they refuse his offer, Baraggan's subordinates find them and when that happens they report back to their king, then Baraggan himself 'kindly' ask them to join, but whenever he 'kindly' asks, most Hollows die."**

Urahara had an idea where Szayel was going with this, but for Baraggan to go after them they must have gotten an invitation already. "How does one get an invitation?"

**"Usually one of his most loyal subordinates search for strong Hollows that either they or Baraggan himself had sense." **Answer back Szayel.

Well, that sure made it clear. "So you guys came across one of his subordinates and refused? Is that the reason to why you're refusing to go back?" Urahara asks.

Scratching the back of his head, Starrk answered that question. "No, and yes. That's not how that happened. It was an accident." The brunette gave a lazy shrug. "It was during one of my hunts that I accidentally killed the messenger with my Reiatsu. He only gave us the threat about Baraggan not liking what we did." Starrk started scratching one of his cheeks. "Thinking about it now, with Szayel explaining more, I refused the invitation by killing him. But, damn, that was maybe around sheesh...1 year ago? The only way we ever stay out of Baraggan's radar for so long is because of Ichigo's cloaking ability."

So Urahara had a better idea now, but still, they already had Ichigo. They could have just left now. Right? "I understand the situation you all got yourself into, but you had Ichigo with you. All of you could have just gone back and let the cloaking ability do its work." All he got was a shake from their heads from both of them.

**"We believe Ichigo's cloaking ability came from when he had his white skin. Usually been within a 10 yards radius around Ichigo will completely hide anyone. But with an amazing ability, there's a flaw, and that flaw been how one can't sense outside the radius." **The black mask Hollow answered back to the blonde.

So now both Tessai and Urahara know the situation a little better. Ichigo's skin is a peach color, not the white they have seen on him. So now the group of Hollows has to wait for either Ichigo's cloaking to come back naturally or have the boy learn how to.

Urahara brought up the fan again. He notices how Szayel seems more relaxed now, the same with Starrk. He heard Tessai getting up and said about bringing down some tea. He asks their guest if they wanted anything but they just said no. Starrk apparently didn't need to eat and Szayel probably still on guard around them. He watches Tessai leave before he turns back towards the Hollows. He pushes his luck again and hopes they had opened up enough trust in him to answer one last question. "Starrk-san, do you mind if I ask you something?" His only reply was a simple nod. "How did you ever meet Ichigo?"

Urahara lifts one of his eyebrows when he notices the small smile on the brunette's face and before he knew it, Starrk was telling him pretty much everything from their first encounter and so on. Finding Ichigo in the white sands of Hueco Mundo, Starrk inviting him to come with him and Lily, hunting food for Ichigo, their visit to Forest Park, meeting Szayel, and coming to Karakura Town. The blonde notice every simple smile when talking about Ichigo, every twitch of his eyes when Lily and Ichigo pull a prank on him. It was strange. Urahara could see the happiness in Starrk's face... _'strange.'_

When Urahara asks Szayel when he first had meet Ichigo, he gave him a different story. Apparently, Ichigo saved his life from his own brother… The hell? He said nothing and listen to how Szayel had been spying on Starrk, Lily, and Ichigo. How he one day got close enough to speak with Ichigo, how he asked Ichigo to eat him, and then how Ichigo fixed his mask.

Urahara took a sip from the tea Tessai had brought—the light-tan man was back to his side. Honestly, there were just so many questions he wanted to ask, but there's one he wanted to know for sure. Szayel kind of explained why he joined Ichigo. The kid saved his life, but what did Ichigo do to get Starrk's attention, or better yet, "Starrk-san. What does Ichigo mean to you?"

Szayel looks over at Starrk. That was a question he had wanted to ask the brunette, but felt like it was too personal.

The brunette looked up to the fake sky. What did Ichigo mean for him? He never thought about it before. He looks back to Urahara, noticing how everyone was paying attention. Not knowing what to say exactly, he just spoke from his soul. "Ichigo became our escape from the loneliness Lily and I live in. Before Ichigo even came around it was just Lily and me, no other Hollow could come near us without dying. I don't know how long we spent like that, we never kept track of it. Then he came, just out of nowhere. He could be around us without dying. He once said if he would end up being alone, so I gave him... no, I gave us a way to stay away from that lonely path." Starrk stopped to catch his thoughts. There was more to what Ichigo met for him. "While the idea was an escape from loneliness for both of us. Somewhere down that road, we became a family." He finishes while scratching the back of his head. Starrk notice the way Tessai's face became teary and was cleaning his eyes with his apron, Szayel gave him a nod of understanding, and Urahara was hard to figure out and all he got was a simple nod.

Before the blonde could take another sip of his tea, he heard a small groan. That got everyone's attention and they all turn around to see Ichigo standing up.

"Ugh, w-where am I." The redhead started looking around him. This was not the weird beach where he met Zangetsu, the white desert of Hueco Mundo or the green flourish park. He did, however, spot Lily who was unconscious. He rushes towards her to make sure she was fine when he stops upon seeing the peach color on his skin. _'It's not white? Was Zangetsu right about my skin?' _Before he could go back on checking on Lily, he heard Starrk's voice behind him. Turning around quickly, he notices a blonde and a light-tan man.

Ichigo looked at the brunette. "Starrk what's going on?"

"It's an eh... an interesting story."

* * *

**\- Soul Society -**

It's been over a day since he locked himself inside his office after being released from the 4th Division; the medical division. Five days have passed since the disaster in the Human World. Word got around fast throughout the entire Gotei 13 about how 2 Captains came into the 4th Division heavily wounded. No one knows what truly happened and only Captain Hitsugaya has been the one who came back the least wounded of the bunch. However, after coming back from the Human World, the young captain has shut down anyone who asks him about what happened.

Tōshirō releases a quiet sigh when he finishes writing his report. His wounds weren't so severe; He just had some burn marks and was just exhausted, so they released him today. While Captain Unohana told him to rest up longer, he softly refused her instruction. There was a report to write about their failure.

The white-haired Captain just kept re-reading his report for the 10th time already. His face turns bland every time he gets towards the end of the report. He didn't want to put in the part where he listens to the Hollow and allowed him to leave. _'I did it to save both Captain Kuchiki and Zaraki.' _That's what he been telling himself repetitively as he kept writing that last part.

Lying back in his chair, Tōshirō looks up at the ceiling. He pinches the bridge of his nose and releases another sigh. Turns out both captains weren't in such grave danger as he had imagined. Well, not true, Byakuya was in a mess with his hand cut clean and the gash on his chest. But besides the blood loss, nothing really was wrong, and the gash wasn't deep enough for it to be fatal either. Kenpachi only problems were the cuts and the blood loss, but even then the man was already out after the 2nd day.

He looks down at his report again. He didn't have any names for the humanoid-Hollows that show up. Thinking back on that day, he heard no names between the Hollows. Well, he didn't that's for sure. So maybe Byakuya or Kenpachi did? Wouldn't hurt to ask them.

Getting up from his chair, Captain Hitsugaya opened his office door and watched as his lieutenant wasn't doing her job and was drinking instead like always.

The lieutenant in question is Rangiku Matsumoto. A young woman with a curvaceous figure with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. Her Shinigami robes were slightly loose to reveal her large breasts.

He didn't want to deal with her right now. He notices all the pile of paperwork still on her desk. He should be all over the strawberry blonde and berating her about doing her job as a lieutenant.

Looking back at the report on his desk, Tōshirō thought about giving her the simple task of having her go over towards the 1st Division to turn in his report. It was probably a bad idea to ask her, but seeing her still drinking made his left eye twitch.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, mind telling me why you're not doing your job?"

Hearing her Captain, Rangiku got up and embrace his head between her breasts. "Captain, you're out from the hospital!" Well, shoot. There goes her nice vacation now. _'It was nice while it lasted.'_

Releasing her Captain, she notices how his eyes went over her desk where all the paperwork was at. "You can't expect me to work while I was under stress about my captain been in the 4th Division now! When people become stress their hair turn gray and I can't have that happening to me."

Captain Hitsugaya just _loves _how she sounded more worried about her hair than his well-being. With his left eye twitching dangerously he replies, "And what stop you from trying to come by to visit me?"

With an innocent smile on her face, she lies to her captain by saying, "Well, I heard you were in a mess like Captain Kuchiki and Zaraki, so I left you alone while you recover quietly." That seems to not be the right words because she could see how her captain was about ready to freeze her over.

Tōshirō just pinches the bridge of his nose again and started heading towards the 11th Division since it was much closer than the 4th. Before leaving, though, he looks back to his lieutenant. "I need you to turn in my report over the 1st Division."

"Ehh! Why me! You can ask anyone else to do that."

Not even looking back at her, the young Captain says. "Because everyone else is doing their job."

Rangiku watch as her captain left before going into his office. Her blue eyes stare at the report. She should probably do this fast and enjoy more drinking before her Captain came back or,_ 'Everyone has been wondering what happened in the Human World.' _She looks behind her, making sure no one was there before she started reading.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya just knew he did something stupid. Knowing Rangiku, she'll probably end up reading his report before she gossips about it. He was ready to go back and deliver the report himself when he shook the feeling off. Word will get around eventually. He was sure that any giving moment once Byakuya gets the release from the 4th Division a Captain's Meeting will transpire.

Not even walking far, Captain Hitsugaya was already at the front gates of the 11th Division. Going through the gates, he looks around him and notices on how a few of its members look injure and walking towards the 4th Division. Tōshirō shook his head—the young captain could guess already where everyone was at.

Navigating through the 11th Division by just following Captain Zaraki's Reiatsu, Tōshirō came across the division's training grounds. He notices how every member of the 11th Division was here and right in the center of the training grounds was Kenpachi with a bokken sword.

Kenpachi's blood has been boiling for some action ever since getting out from the 4th Division. The fight with Zangetsu still on his mind. He could still feel the cuts on his body aching, he wanted to feel that fire when fighting again now that he finally found someone who wouldn't die so easily if he went all out. Looking around the crowd, he spotted Captain Hitsugaya among the rest of his division. He sends the young boy a toothy grin. "Eh, what are you doing here, Captain Hitsugaya?" Turning towards the white hair Shinigami, he rested the wooden sword on his shoulder. "Came here for a bit of practice with me?" He sends Tōshirō a challenging grin, hoping to bait in the Captain.

Ignoring his challenge, Tōshirō only answers the first question. "I just came here to ask you a couple of things, Captain Zaraki." He said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You can ask me those questions while you give me an easy duel." Kenpachi grin grew across his face, but seeing how his taunt proved useless, he frowns. _'Tch, so much for that. Guess I won't ever get to fight another captain soon.'_

Seeing only a nod from the man, Tōshirō asks. "Did you already turn in your report?"

Kenpachi just groans before answering back. "Yeah, I did. Turn it in yesterday."

"By any chance did you hear any names between the Hollows?" Tōshirō notices the return of Kenpachi's grin.

"I did actually, the wicked-looking Hollow's name was Zangetsu."

It hushed all the 11th Division members upon hearing the name of the Hollow who defeated their Captain. When Kenpachi returned to his division, everyone saw the crazy grin on his face, asking what happened in the Human World. All they get from the man was "I got one hell of a fight." He didn't go into much detail, and he was battling all the members of his division until he felt satisfied.

Watching Captain Hitsugaya leaving, Kenpachi asks, "Does it matter for you to know the Hollow's name!"

Tōshirō didn't stop and kept on walking. Heading back towards his division now that he knew the name of the demonic Hollow, but before he was out from earshot, he screams back to Kenpachi. "No, it doesn't!" _'Because he'll just be like any other Hollow when we're done with him.'_

Seeing how Captain Hitsugaya left, Kenpachi looked over his division before he started taping the wooden sword on his shoulder. "So who's next?" He gave them a toothy grin before he picked someone.

* * *

**\- Human World -**

Starrk has been watching Ichigo over the past 5 days and notice how the redhead has been quiet for most of the time they were down on Urahara's basement. When he tried to explain everything to Ichigo on what happened, the blonde pulled him to the sides and told him how he shouldn't tell everything to the boy. Especially about Aizen and how Urahara knew the redhead's mom. Not liking it but going along with it, he told Ichigo everything except for what the shaggy blonde asks him to not mention. Soon after that, the boy has been quiet and has been watching over Lily. The brunette released a quiet sigh. It's been 5 days and Lily was still out, Tessai has been checking on her daily and has been saying the same thing every day.

Seeing Ichigo with the lack of his white skin was an unfamiliar sight for Starrk. Having known the redhead for the past 2 years with white skin became a normal sight; and seeing him with tanner color on him was weird. _'Well, at least he kept the eyes.' _Hearing footsteps, Starrk turned around and watched as Urahara came into his view.

"It's ready, Starrk-san." The blonde said while bringing up his fan.

On the 2nd day with Urahara, the blonde asked both him and Ichigo to put in a bit of their Reiatsu inside a special glass flask. After Starrk question Urahara on why he would need that, the blonde told him about how he would create a special Gigai for them while they stay in the shop.

Following the former captain, Starrk turns back and looks at Ichigo with a quick glance before he whispers over to the blonde. "I know we're done with the questions, but do you mind answering something for me?"

"I guess I can do that. What is it?" The Shinigami reply, not even looking back at Starrk.

"I've been wondering, what is it you saved Ichigo's mother from," Starrk asks. It has been bothering the brunette all this time about why a Shinigami would save a human life._ 'Unless.'_

Seeing Starrk stop in his tracks, Urahara turns towards the brunette. The blonde could see the gears on Starrk's head working. _'Must of figure it out already.'_

"She was human, right?" While Starrk sounded a bit confused, he was sure about what he said. _'There's actually no reason for a Shinigami to save some random human's life unless she was something important, like a Shinigami.' _Watching how the shaggy blonde lower down his fan was a hint he guessed either right or close to it.

"I could tell you, Starrk-san, but I think it would be better if you ask Ichigo's dad instead."

That was all the Hollow got from the Shinigami. _'Ichigo's dad? Why would I ask him? Is he a Shinigami as well? Was Ichigo even a normal human to begin with.'_

With nothing more said, Starrk follows behind Urahara towards his lab. Apparently, the blonde had a lab here too. When they got there, it left him speechless. It wasn't huge like the valley under them but it was still damn big and with many inventions around. Looking around the lab, the brunette spotted Szayel examining a weird-looking muscle doll.

When Urahara mentioned that he would work in his lab to help them stay hidden. The black mask hollow, while still a little nervous around the Shinigami, asked Urahara if he could come and see the lab and he has been here ever since. Starrk was a bit worry, but Urahara just told him it'll be fine. The shaggy blonde has even been joking around with Szayel, calling him his apprentice, much to the irritation of the black mask Hollow.

Hiding a goofy grin behind his fan, Urahara asks Szayel, "Is the Gigai ready, my young apprentice?" Seeing the way his appendages twitch was the only hint to Urahara that he was annoying him. Much to the Shinigami's joy.

Turning towards the blonde man, Szayel replied. **"Yes, it's ready."**

Starrk lifts one of his eyebrows. "Did you help make the Gigai?"

**"No, I was just watching how he created it. This is the same Gigai that Urahara is using to hide Reiatsu." **Szayel said.

"I would have made the Gigai faster, but this was my first time working on making one for a Hollow. Especially one who's strong like you, Starrk-san. It had to be perfect so the Shinigami won't be able to sense you and the Gigai wouldn't end up getting destroyed with all your Reiatsu."

Looking at the weird muscle doll Starrk look over at Urahara and ask, "How does this thing work to be exact?"

Coming up to the side of the doll, the blonde said. "It's easy. I fused the Gigai with the Reiatsu sample you gave me so only you can go inside it. Right now it has no characteristic of you since to finish the process you need to go inside the Gigai and to do that all you need to do is spread your Reiatsu around it and the Gigai will start pulling you inside it."

"And to get out?" While Starrk trusts the blonde more now, he won't jump into a faux body and finding out he can't get out.

"It's about the opposite of what you did to get in, just push yourself out," Urahara reply.

Going over the muscle doll, Starrk did as Urahara mention and spread his Reiatsu around the Gigai. Feeling the pull, he listening towards the instructions; he let the doll do its thing. After a while, he notices his body feeling numb.

**"You can open your eyes now, Starrk-san."**

Hearing Szayel's voice, Starrk opens his eyes. He didn't feel any different, but noticed how he started feeling the cold air around him. Been a soul usually means you don't feel the weather. Looking down on himself, the brunette notices the lack of clothes. Looking around him, he notices how the clothes were all laid across on the ground behind him. Before he could say anything, he started feeling the appendages of Szayel all over his arms.

Looking over the Hollow, Starrk said. "What are you doing?"

**"Just making sure there are no flaws," **Szayel casually replies.

Moving away from the Hollow's appendages, Starrk asks Urahara what happens to his clothes.

"You mention on how the clothes were only cover with Reishi so it just hides them from anyone else's eyes, but they are still normal clothes," Urahara said.

Looking over the clothes, Starrk asks, "So they're regular clothes again then? They don't have any Reishi so people could see them now, right?" Just getting a shrug back, Starrk started putting back his clothes. The brunette started practicing on how to move out and in the Gigai, glad the blonde wasn't lying about it. Done with that task, Urahara shows him the exit. Before he left, Urahara gave him a note with directions. Before he could ask him anything, he heard Urahara whisper to him.

"This is where you'll find the answers you're looking for."

Just giving back a nod, he was ready to walk out before he remembered something important. "What about the Shinigami? Shouldn't they be all over the town looking for us?"

Before Urahara said anything a deep male voice spoke from behind him. "Don't worry about the Shinigami. There haven't been a lot of them lately and there are only a few around this side of town."

Looking behind the blonde, Starrk spotted a black cat that was licking its paws. He kept staring at the feline. _'Did the cat just talk?' _He kept watching the cat until it left through a window._ 'Guess not.'_

Urahara watches as Starrk left. Once gone, he heard Tessai speak behind him. "Was it wise to tell them so much Urahara-dono?"

Not even turning back to address Tessai, Urahara went back to his lab. "We need them."

"You're using them, Urahara-dono." Tessai said.

* * *

**\- With Starrk-**

Starrk was worry people couldn't see his clothes, but his worries vanish when he notices how everyone was acting normal. Even a couple of them smile and wave at him, most coming from some very gorgeous women. Just giving them a careless wave back seems to bring some of them towards him for a strange reason, he dodges every question they ask him like a bullet.

Getting directions from the last girl who approached him, Starrk started heading towards the 'KUROSAKI CLINIC'. Starrk felt weird been around so many people. Back before he was alone with Lily, he wanted this, to be around other beings without killing them and now here he was, but it felt strange. He still felt alone, and he knew why.

The brunette left his train of thoughts when he felt something landed around his neck. Looking to see what landed, he notices it was a black cat. He doesn't know why, but something told him it was the same cat he saw behind Urahara.

"You're awfully far away from your house buddy, maybe you should go back before you get lost," Starrk reached over the cat to put it down, but before he could touch the cat, he heard the same deep voice but in a whisper.

"Don't worry about me and stop daydreaming before you end up lost."

Starrk stops walking and stares at the black cat, but been so close to the cat, he was able to see the way its lips move and the deep voice that came out. "What the fuck."

The black cat wraps itself around Starrk's neck before it gives him directions. "Turn left around this corner, then keep heading straight for another 20 minutes and you'll be there."

Starrk just kept staring at the cat before he remembered what Urahara said about how he found them. _'Something about a kitty telling him.' _Following the directions the black feline gave him, he reached his destination. It was a strange place since it looked like someone connected the clinic to the side of a house.

Noticing the sign on the clinic saying 'OPEN' he walks towards the door, but before going inside, he felt the black cat jumping off him.

"No pets allowed inside a clinic now. This isn't a vet." The black feline said before it disappeared from sight.

Walking inside, he hears the voice of a man. "I'll be there in a minute!"

Starrk didn't wait long before a man around his height with black hair, brown eyes, and a white lab coat came into his view. "Yes, how can I help you?" The man said with an emotionless voice.

Starrk just stares at the man. How should he say this? Ask a few questions if the man knew a redhead kid? Or maybe be more straightforward and ask him if he was Ichigo's dad? Before he could say anything, the brunette could feel a bit of Reiatsu coming from him and he knew what he was sensing. "You're a Shinigami."

"And you're a Hollow." The man replied, still with the unemotional voice.

Isshin knew what this man was. He saw him over at the dojo Ichigo used to go. He couldn't sense that the brunette was a Hollow but when he saw him with the black mask Hollow, the girl and the thing that looks like his dead son, he already knew they were Hollows. He would have followed them around town, but hearing the man saying his dead son's name froze him on the spot. He didn't want to believe that his son was actually there; he rather believed that he was dead. So he can slay the Hollow that took his son's appearance with no hesitation.

Starrk was freaking out on the inside when the man called him a Hollow. He was sure Urahara told him the truth, and the Gigai was hiding his Reiatsu, did he lie to him?! Was everyone else back in Urahara's basement in danger?! _'No, Urahara didn't lie, if he did then other Shinigami should have sensed me.'_

Calming down a bit, Starrk introduces himself. "Coyote Starrk."

Still not losing his indifferent tone, Isshin introduces himself too. "Kurosaki Isshin."

This was by far the most awkward moment in Starrk's afterlife. At least it answers the question about Ichigo not been a normal child. _'So should I get to the point already?' _Feeling how the atmosphere seems to become even more uncomfortable, he blurts out. "So are you Ichigo's dad?"

"Don't you dare say his name." Isshin's voice took a sharp edge.

It took Starrk by surprise in the change of tone. _'What the hell?' _Maybe he started by saying the wrong thing first. "Look I just came here because Urahara said you could answer a few things about Ichigo-"

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT SAY HIS NAME!"

Starrk shut his mouth when Isshin screamed at him, and by what the man said, it had to do with saying the redhead's name.

"I think you should leave now, Hollow." Isshin said.

Well, this is going smoothly, he's getting kicked out, and he still has gotten no answers what so ever. _'What triggered him, though? Could it be that Isshin never cared about Ichigo?' _The thought of Ichigo's own father never caring for the boy as a son anger him.

"What the hell is your problem." Starrk sends the man a hard glare.

Isshin, not backing down, return the glare with one of his own. "My problem is that you're saying my son's name like you know who he is."

"That's because I do, actually."

With a harsh voice, Isshin said, "And let me tell you why that's bullshit, Hollow. My son is dead." The Shinigami look down and his voice started sounding heartbroken. "I was there when they bury him right along with his mother."

Starrk didn't miss the sad direction Isshin's voice took. _'Maybe I was wrong.' _So the man still cares for the boy, but why would he sound so mad about it though. The brunette tries to calm down the Shinigami. "Look, Ichigo has been with me for the past 2 years now. He's fine."

Isshin just shook his head. Rejecting that thing been his son. "Is not my son. That thing isn't my son."

"You saw him and you still don't believe what you saw was Ichigo?" Starrk guesses if he knew how he was a Hollow, then by some chance the redhead's father saw him with Ichigo.

Looking up again and staring into Starrk's eyes, Isshin spoke in a depressing tone. "What I saw was a Hollow who just looks like him. There's nothing left of my son in that thing." Isshin needed to keep his mind clear._ 'Ichigo's gone, his soul is somewhere in Soul Soc—'_

"I can prove you wrong."

Coming out from his thoughts, Isshin went back into focusing on Starrk.

If Isshin was refusing to believe that Ichigo isn't still the same kid as when he was alive, then Starrk will just need to just mention what the kid still knew. "He still remembers his family. He remembers you, his twin sisters, and his mom. Hell, the only reason we're here is 'cause Ichigo remembered his home."

"That's not enough for me." Why hasn't he thrown the Hollow out? Why was he hoping for Starrk to say the one thing to prove how wrong? Why was he still holding on to hope for his dead son?

Starrk could see a bit of hope in Isshin's eyes now. He was getting close to the man and all he needs to say is more. But what else can he say about the Ichigo that was a son to Isshin? The redhead hasn't said too much about his past life besides his dad, mom, and sisters. _'What else did he mention.' _There were actually a couple of things Ichigo remember way before they came to the Human World. "Karin and Yuzu, those are his sister's names, and his mom was call Masaki."

"Some Hollows can see the memories of the souls they ate." Isshin stated.

_'So names won't do huh.' _Starrk scratch the back of his head. Maybe he should say something more important? Or something only Isshin would ever say to his son. "He who protects."

"W-what?" Isshin stares at the brunette with shock in his eyes.

"Lily was once poking fun at Ichigo's name by calling him a cute strawberry until the redhead told her how his name means 'He who protects', something that his dad told him," Starrk said, he could see the now conflict feelings in Isshin's eyes now.

It muddled Isshin. It's exactly how Ichigo would try to defend his name by always correcting everyone about what his name means because HE told him. _'But that thing can just remember that as well!' _The Shinigami shook his head hard. Trying to find some reason for the Hollow to act like his Ichigo. "No! He wouldn't remember something like that! He would have gone through the stages of evolution like any normal Hollow and forget about something like that." It was a stupid excuse, and he knew it.

"Hollow or not. We both know that Ichigo was anything but normal from the very beginning."

Isshin looks down at the ground. Starrk was right. Ichigo was anything but a normal human soul. Especially with his father been a Shinigami and his mother been a Quincy. Looking back up, Isshin abandons the thought about the Hollow just appearing as his son and thought about how that Hollow was actually HIS son. "H-has my boy been okay?" It didn't feel strange to ask that question. He's a father worried about his son.

Starrk release a quiet sigh_. 'I got to him.' _"Well, maybe I should start from the very beginning."

* * *

**\- Urahara's Basement -**

Ichigo heard when Starrk left to go with Urahara, but the redhead didn't care. He's too worried about Lily. Tessai had said that she's fine and she'll recover soon, but he has been saying that for 5 days now and the lime-haired girl still hasn't woken up.

"_**He who protects. Yeah well shit, guess what kid? Have done a little of that, huh? You have never once been in a fight yourself to protect anyone. So let me ask you this. What are YOU going to do once you go back to your friends, eh? You're just going to die." **_That was the hard reminder from Zangetsu on how weak he was. If he had never let Zangetsu take over his body, then Lily would have been dead, Starrk would be dead, Szayel would be dead. He would have been dead because he's weak. He doesn't know how to protect anyone. Didn't he go to a dojo when he was alive to protect his mom and sisters? He was learning how to fight to protect them.

Ichigo's yellow eyes spark with determination. "I'll change. I'll learn to fight. I'll learn to protect those who mean something to me." He looks at Lily, "I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." Thoughts about asking the strongest person he knew to help him train.

Unknown to the redhead, Urahara was close by to hear the boy. An idea coming into his head.

* * *

**\- Kurosaki Clinic -**

Isshin has been listening to Starrk's story for the past 30 minutes inside his house. There was so much he wanted to ask. How did Ichigo stay human instead of becoming like any other Hollow? Been half Shinigami and Quincy couldn't have done something about that, right? At least Ichigo didn't become some monster, well not like the rest of the Hollows that's for sure, and his son was more like Starrk.

That reminds Isshin something about the brunette. All his years as a Shinigami and he has never heard or seen a Hollow that looks human. The closest thing he can think of is Vasto Lorde, but with the only Vasto Lorde he had ever seen before, they still held a lot of Hollow features. What kind of Hollow was Starrk? What kind of evolution was the man at?

Isshin shook his head. The man was the farthest thing from a Hollow at this point. The man did everything he could to keep his son safe in the world of Hueco Mundo. Even hunted food for them. All because the brunette saw his son as part of a family. Isshin started massaging the temples on his head. He would never in his entire life think about putting the words family and Hollow in one sentence before, but here he was. The man didn't even miss any smiles from Starrk when he was talking about Ichigo in his story.

The Shinigami lay back more on the chair. The thought he would end up killing his own son was such a dreadful idea. At least Ichigo was safe. For now. If what Starrk told him about the park incident was true, then Gotei 13 will not stay quiet about it. They will send captains here soon. Then there was the thing Ichigo turn into. The description of the Hollow his son transform into was a close resembles from the one Masaki kill all those years ago. But then Starrk said how Ichigo let the Hollow take over to save them. Was there something he missed from that Hollow all those years ago? Then there was Aizen. What is that man behind now? He could feel the amounts of headaches coming to him.

His Shinigami's power has slowly been coming back to him ever since Masaki died. Figure since the Gigai Urahara made sacrificed his powers so that Masaki wouldn't die from Soul Suicide because Hollow's and Quincy's powers don't mix.

Talking about the shopkeeper, Isshin was curious about why the man sent Starrk here. "Why did Urahara send you here for Starrk?"

_'Oh, that's right!' _The brunette almost forgot why he came here. "I kind of wanted to know what Urahara saved Ichigo's mom from. It got me thinking about why a Shinigami would bother saving a human life, but I got the answers already. Guess Ichigo was a half-Shinigami then."

"Not just half-Shinigami."

Starrk just looks at Isshin with a curious look in his eyes. What more could Ichigo be? He was half-Shinigami and now half-Hollow. He was sure more couldn't fit in that pot.

Isshin releases a sigh. "Guess I will have to tell you a bit about my story then. Around 20 years ago, I was a captain in Gotei 13 before I deserted my position and marry Masaki, Ichigo's mother. But before all that happened, there were a lot of problems with Shinigami disappearing from a nearby town. Going to investigate the site, I found a couple of my division members there. Before I knew it, they were both killed by a Hollow." Isshin face turned grimace. "It was a strange Hollow. It was a black Hollow, and its hole was close. But that's about as Hollow as it was because the creature fought like a Shinigami. Ready to finish the Hollow, I was then cut down from behind. I didn't know who it was back then, but Urahara told me about Aizen later on."

Starrk was becoming more worry when he kept hearing that name. Why was Aizen involved in so many things? First was Urahara and now Isshin. Not going to interrupt Isshin's story, he continues listening.

"The Hollow put me in a tough spot and before it could fire a Cero, however, Masaki interrupted it." Seeing the confused look on the brunette's face, Isshin says. "The way she could fight and even kill the Hollow was because she was a Quincy. She was a spiritually aware human able to absorb and manipulate Reishi into spiritual weapons. This is how she could kill the Hollow; However, it came with a prize. Leaving after the incident and then coming back did I learn that Masaki was on the brink of death. She got infected by Hollowfication. Hollow and Quincy powers can't mix because Hollow powers are 'poison' for Quincy. To save her life, Urahara made a Gigai that would attach my soul to Masaki's but by doing so I lost my Shinigami powers. From there I marry Masaki and well, yeah, the rest you know already."

Starrk lay back and thought about the whole thing. _'Shinigami, Hollow and now Quincy.' _The redhead was really a giant enigma. From what Starrk could remember, the only thing Ichigo has shown was Hollow powers._ 'Actually.' _"What powers do Shinigami and Quincy have? I don't think I have seen enough Shinigami to know what they can do, and I have never seen a Quincy before either."

"Well, for starters there's how Shinigami have a Zanpakutō with them, they can use Kidō spells, and have high Reiryoku." Isshin scratches the back of his head. Those were basically the most common thing Ichigo could have done if he had Shinigami powers. For Quincy's powers, however…. Isshin gave Starrk a shrug, "Sorry Starrk but can't remember much about Quincy powers besides how they can gather Reishi and make a bow from it." His memory was a little blurry about it. A playful grin came over his face._ 'I guess I can go bother Ryūken now.'_

Isshin sober up. So now what? The Shinigami will hunt his son now. His powers haven't returned completely, and it will take a few more years for them to come back. Then there was Yuzu and Karin; they would get pulled into this entire mess. What can he do? Or not him. Starrk has been watching over Ichigo for 2 years now, and so far his son has been safe. Should he leave his trust in Starrk's hands to protect Ichigo? He couldn't sense any power from the brunette, but with everything he had told him, he seems strong to do so. He just needs to motivate Starrk to get stronger now. "Starrk, can you promise to protect him?"

The brunette lifts one of his eyebrows. "That's kind of what I been doing for some time now."

Isshin shook his head. "That's not quite what I'm asking. I want you to get stronger, to protect him, Starrk. Aizen, Baraggan and the Gotei 13 will be after you guys. You can't stay in the Human World forever and when you return to Hueco Mundo, Baraggan will try to find you guys. Ichigo is just a kid right now Starrk, he doesn't have the power to defend himself. Maybe later, when he's older, you can teach him or when he'll ask you. Trust me, I know Ichigo and he will ask you to teach him, you're the most powerful person he knows so far."

It took Starrk by surprise. Isshin was putting way too much responsibilities on his shoulders. "Isshin you're putting way too much trust in me, shouldn't you teach him instead or better yet, you can see him yourself back in Urahara's basement?"

The Shinigami just shook his head. "And teach him what? He's not a Shinigami, so I can't teach him anything I know, and he has shown no signs of using Quincy powers. Even if he showed it, I can't teach him enough since I lost most of my power and I'm barely coming back."

Not hearing why Isshin won't visit the redhead, Starrk said. "Why can't you go see him?"

"Is better right now that Ichigo doesn't know any of this Starrk. This could be too much for him at the moment." He didn't want to stay away from Ichigo, but what can he do? Besides, Ichigo is in excellent hands right now.

Running a hand through his hair, Starrk looks at Isshin. "All right, I'll do it."

Giving the brunette a nod, Isshin looks over at the clock on the wall. School is almost over for Yuzu and Karin. Getting up, he shows Starrk the door. "Thank you for watching over my son." Just getting a simple nod from the brunette, he watches him leave before he closes the door behind him and starts heading towards his daughters' school. His soul resting knowing that Ichigo, while been a Hollow, is still the same boy as he was alive. A goofy expression came to his face when he remembered about the girl his son had taken a liking to. "MASAKI! Our son has found us a 3rd daughter!" Isshin said while screaming at the Heavens.

Starrk has been quiet while walking back towards Urahara. Isshin has put a lot of trust on his shoulder now, but he wouldn't back down. Isshin honestly didn't have to tell him to get stronger. He was already planning on speaking with Urahara about teaching him the basics of how to fight. With the disaster that happened in the park, he will be sure it never happens again.

Reaching the shop, Starrk noticed how there was no one up here. Getting a bit worried, he hurries down to the basement and Sonido towards where he could sense everyone at. Before he could say anything, he saw a kid with raven black hair and amber eyes turn around and started screaming at him.

"STARRK! STARRK! SHE WOKE UP! LILY IS AWAKE!"

Starrk looks over at the kid and notices how he looks like Ichigo. "Ichigo? Is that you?"

Looking down to himself, the kid gave him a nod. "Yeah is me, Urahara-san kind of made my Gigai different. Saying how people might recognize me so he changed the eyes and hair."

Before Starrk could say anything, he heard the voice of Lily after 5 days.

"Starrk."

Looking over at the lime-haired girl, he notices the strange look on her face. She looks confused. "What's wrong, Lily?" He notices the way her face became blank before she looks at him and said. "I'm hungry Starrk."

The group of Hollow's sweatdrop at her remark. Before anyone could say a thing, they heard Lily's stomach growling.

Urahara and Tessai notice the odd look the Hollows were looking at the girl.

Releasing a long sigh, Starrk started rubbing his forehead. He repeated Lily's comment back to her. "You're HUNGRY?"

Lily didn't even say anything and let her stomach speak for her.

Hearing her stomach growl again, Starrk only said 2 words. "Well, fuck."

**-X-**

**And here's chapter 7.**

**So before going into a bit of explanation about this chapter let me just say how surprised I am about this story already having 75 Fav and 103 follows. Like wow! I'm gonna be honest and say how I was actually expecting a lot of people do not like the story. A bit with how my early chapters were bad with a few grammar errors and maybe the idea been stupid. With that being said I look at a few of the recent reviews and a few said something about getting a Beta-reader. So I should try looking for one or idk ask around the site? Please remember I'm still new to this site and all I do is write the story. So this chapter took a bit longer because halfway through it I got ideas for 2 other stories ( 1 been a Bleach and the other being a Naruto one.) **

**Alright, so let's talk about this chapter. So one thing I'm gonna say is how right zubhanwc3 was about how the group should have left instead of following Urahara. Well, I hope this chapter could, I guess explain a bit about why they follow him. Already had this chapter planned out after the last one tbh.**

**Hmmm so Urahara has something up his sleeves for Ichigo and Co. I guess it's gonna be easy for everyone to know what he's gonna do eh? **

**So there wasn't a long scene on Soul Society at the moment cause next chapter will be based a bit more there.**

**So that Isshin scene eh? Kind of like to think he would of become a bit more gloom if both Ichigo and Masaki had to die to Grand Fisher. Having him reject Ichigo becoming a Hollow was hopefully not a bad touch. Also, the part where Isshin said how the hole on the Hollow was close was actually canon and is gonna be a nice touch for later chapters. **

**Now comes the explanation for the Chap title. Right around here a couple of people will change from there canon-counterpart and only Ichigo going back into a more canon feel to him. The couple of change I'm talking about is how Starrk will stop being lazy and become more serious now, Tōshirō is going to get a bit obsessed about Zangetsu, and Lily is now better but now she's hungry? A few actually guess before where I was going with this. **


	8. Steps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 8: Steps**

Empty.

That was about the right word for how she felt right about now. Is this the hunger all Hollows have to face? Is it this kind of starvation that leads them into eating others of their kind? Has she been taking it for granted about being a special soul that doesn't require eating?

Then came the solitary feeling. Been a single soul connected with Starrk has given them a special connection no one could understand... but now it felt different for her. She couldn't sense him no matter how hard she tries to reach the brunette, and every time Lily tries reaching for Starrk all she got instead is an empty sensation. Almost as if she was feeling herself instead, and the limenette didn't like what she was getting back. She couldn't sense anything in her. She felt hollow.

Looking towards Starrk with panic, Lily said. "S-Starrk I feel empty, I can't sense you and I'm hungry." She looked around and noticed the new strange setting. "Where are we?"

"Calm down a little and tell me what you remember." The brunette said while putting his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't expecting something like this. Hungry, empty, and she can't sense him? Was he right about their soul been severed?

"We came to Ichigo's hometown, got clothes, look around, and we save the Guardian?" Lily was focusing hard now. This part of her memory started becoming blurry. "Shinigami were there too and then I—!" Looking down to her stomach in a rush, she was expecting to see a wound, but all she found was a small scar instead. No hole or even blood. Looking right up to the brunette did she notice the 2 extra people she has never seen before.

"Who the hell are you guys?" She said while pointing between Urahara and Tessai.

Speaking up first, Tessai says. "You're hungry, yes? Don't worry child, I'll go make something for you real quick now."

Watching his friend leave, Urahara answered the girl's question. "My name is Kisuke Urahara, and the man who left is my friend Tessai Tsukabishi."

Letting go of her shoulders, Starrk answers her about their current location. "We're under a shop owned by this man." He pointing towards the waving blonde. "We have been here for 5 days now, waiting for you to wake up."

Before she could ask any more questions, a raven-haired boy tackled her to the ground. Ready to push the kid off of her, the limenette stopped upon hearing him talk. "You'realrightyou'realrightyou'realright! He really helped! He wasn't lying!" Listening closely did she notice how the boy sounded like Ichigo, and by the tone of his voice he sounded both relieved and happy.

Feeling the way he was pressing hard on her body, she tried pushing him off, but the boy wasn't letting go. "Damn it Ichigo! Let go, I can't breathe!"

Seeing the purple color shade she was now sporting, he let go of her. Ichigo smiles sheepishly at her while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I was really worried about you."

Lily was looking over at 'Ichigo'. This 'Ichigo' didn't have any of his special traits. He didn't have his white skin, his unique orange hair, or his beautiful black and yellow eyes.

Helping the limenette up to her feet did Ichigo notices an interesting additional detail. "Hey, I think we're the same height now!"

Seeing how they were both at eye level now, Lily turns to Starrk and says. "Are you sure it has been 5 days?"

Starrk was looking between both kids. How has he never noticed this before? Walking around the kids and asking them to turn back to back did he actually notice how they were both the same height. _'What the hell?'_ He was positive that Ichigo was, without doubt, a few inches smaller than Lily when they came here. Looking more closely at the boy's clothes did he notice how they appear smaller. _'Did Ichigo just grew during the 5 days?'_ Before he could think more about it he saw Lily hold her stomach.

"Uggghhhh! Can we like, you know, go back to the matter of fact that I'm hungry as hell here!"

"Don't worry, child. I have prepared food for you." Tessai reappeared with 2 plates full of Takoyaki and Onigiri.

Forgetting about telling Tessai a little detail, the black mask Hollow says. **"Ah, sorry to tell you this Tessai-san but us Hollows don't eat regular food."**

Understanding what Szayel was talking about, the ex-Kidō Chief says, "Don't worry Szayel-san, the food we eat is mixed with Reishi. Even us Shinigami must eat too."

Hearing the way Tessai described himself as a Shinigami got the limenette's attention. "Wait, what?! You guys are Shinigami?!" She turned towards Starrk to see him still looking over at Ichigo—even Szayel was all over the boy. It was almost as if they didn't care about what they just heard right about now. "What the hell are you guys doing! Did none of you not hear how these people just call themselves Shinigami!?" She screamed at them.

Just shrugging off the weird growth rate of Ichigo, Starrk turns to Lily. "Yeah don't worry about them. They're not with the Shinigami from the park." he replies, not even fazed by the limenette's yell.

Urahara started walking away, going back to his lab, but then the ex-Captain stopped when he remembers something important. "Ah, that's right!" Urahara exclaims while he started searching around himself comically before pulling out an empty glass flask. "If it's not much trouble for you, Lily-chan, can you please put a bit of your Reiatsu in here?"

Looking between the flask and Urahara, she gives him a suspicious glare. "Why would I do that for?"

"Is so he can create a Gigai for you." Interrupted Ichigo, who finally pulled himself away from Szayel's branch-like appendages.

Lifting her right eyebrow and ready to ask about what a Gigai was, she stops when her stomach started growling again. "Ughh, you know what. Just tell me while we're eating." She grabbed the flask from the blonde man and listened to the simple steps. All it took was a couple of minutes before she could put a bit of her Reiatsu in the flask. Handling the flask back to the ex-Captain in a hurry, she completely misses the surprised look in his eyes.

Urahara was staring at the back of Lily. _'So Tessai wasn't mistaken.'_ During the 2 minutes that the pink-eyed girl was trying to put a bit of her Reiatsu in the flask, he was also sensing her Reiryoku. While he trusted Tessai's analysis over the girl 5 days ago and from each day going on from then. The shaggy blonde just wanted to be sure the man didn't make a simple mistake. However, when he senses how 'empty' her Reiryoku felt was a shocker to him. He thought the girl's injuries were causing her Reiryoku to feel weak, but seeing how she's fine and hungry, he was expecting for those symptoms to disappear but they were still there. _'What a strange group of Hollows.'_ Before he could go to his lab, the shaggy blonde made eye contact with Starrk. By the look in his blue-gray eyes, the man had some questions for him. Most likely the brunette saw the surprise look on him. _'Too observant Starrk-san.'_ He sent the Hollow a nod and left.

While the shocked look in Urahara's eyes went unnoticed by the kids and Szayel, Starrk didn't miss it. He was planning to talk with Urahara when he got back from the 'KURASAKI CLINIC' and didn't mean to catch the surprised look on him, but now that he saw it, the brunette needed to ask if Lily was okay—Urahara only looked shocked when Lily was trying to put her Reiatsu in the flask. Seeing the nod he sends him, he excuses himself from the group and follows the blonde.

Following the shopkeeper with his hands inside the pockets of his black pants, Starrk took one last peek over at the kids before looking back to Urahara, who was waiting for him to get closer. Before he could ask anything, the blonde asked first, "Did you get your answers, Starrk-san?"

"Yeah. Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy?" Starrk shook his head. "I didn't even know about the last one existing. I thought there was only Hollows, Humans and Shinigami."

"Well, is no surprise that you have never heard of them." Urahara said as he led him towards his lab.

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's say... that most of them died out."

Starrk raises one of his eyebrows; he heard the pause in Urahara's words. He could question the shaggy blonde more, but decided that asking about Lily first was more important. "Is something wrong with her?"

Urahara started tapping the fan on his chin. "Is strange. Her Reiryoku feels the same way Tessai describes it as. Empty and weak. Usually, every soul has a sense of strength in them but with Lily's case is something too new to me. Almost as if she just became a soul of her own."

_'A soul of her own?'_ Starrk repeated those last words from the blonde. "But how does something like that happen when we're ONE soul?" He asks Urahara as they went inside his lab.

The ex-captain turned towards Starrk. That was by far the most interesting thing he has ever heard when Starrk told him about his and Lily's special soul link. A Hollow who split its own soul? That's unheard of and when he asked the man about it before he replied with, "It was a way to escape my loneliness." That wasn't something he was expecting at all either, and Starrk did it because he was too powerful? A shiver went down the blonde's spine thinking about how powerful Starrk had to be if he was 'whole'. Shaking his head, the blonde says, "I don't have enough information to tell you that right now Starrk-san."

"She will be okay though, right?"

Hearing the worry tone in Starrk's voice, the shaggy blonde reassured him. "Don't worry about it Starrk-san, you saw it yourself. She's just hungry right now."

"And how does eating Reishi help with that? As a Hollow shouldn't we be eating other Hollows?" Starrk said as he was looking over at a cloak.

"Ah yes, that kind of reminds me of a couple of things I wanted to ask you about," Urahara said.

Looking back at the blonde, Starrk lifts an eyebrow when he saw how Urahara put the glass flask inside a strange device with cables coming from the back of it and connecting with a Gigai. "Ask me about what?"

Just looking over his shoulders, the shopkeeper asked, "By any chance when you became an Arrancar did you get maybe a strange object?"

"Arrancar?" Starrk repeated the word back to the blonde. "What the hell is an Arrancar?"

Facing the brunette, Urahara gave him a goofy smile. "Why is the stage of evolution you, Ichigo and Lily are at!" The ex-captain opened up his fan and brought it to the front of his mouth. "You're a Hollow that has removed its mask and got Shinigami-like powers."

That was one hell of a revelation to the Arrancar. "Did you just say Shinigami powers?" While he looks human, the hole in his chest with his mask's remains was always a reminder that he was a Hollow. However, now the shaggy blonde said he has Shinigami powers. Does that make him half Shinigami and Hollow now?

The shopkeeper nodded. "While working with the Reiatsu samples for your Gigai did I discover how there was a mix of both Hollow and Shinigami powers. Of course, your Hollow powers are the most dominating ones. That's why you still have your hole and some fragments of your mask."

While it was hard to comprehend the part about being half Shinigami, something that Urahara said had him puzzled. "What do you mean about getting an object?"

Urahara shrugged. "Well, it's more of a hypothesis right now. But let's say that when you became an Arrancar, it could have been possible for you to have sealed your powers away into something." The shopkeeper stopped when another possibility came to his mind. "Or someone." Urahara didn't wait long enough before Starrk understood what he meant.

"You're talking about Lily. Aren't you?"

"It makes sense, Starrk-san. YOU were such a powerful Hollow that you had to split your soul to reduce your strength, but you were still too powerful however and any other Hollow that came near you died. Two things happen when your soul split, the first been the stage of evolution you reach and the 2nd was that some amount of your power had to be seal inside something or in this case into someone." Urahara said as he moved towards a computer.

The revelation took Starrk by surprise. Lily's holding on to some part of his full power? _'Wait. Lily just said she can't sense me. I thought our connection may have been block or something. I didn't think our soul really got cut.'_ Looking at the ex-captain, Starrk says. "Lily just now said she couldn't sense me. What does that mean?"

"That could either mean two things, Starrk-san. Having your soul sever may mean that she kept your powers and is the reason she's even existing right now. She became a soul of her own with no longer having a connection with you. Lily could grow strong with the powers she has kept, but that would mean you could have lost all your full strength." Urahara started typing on the computer's keyboards.

Starrk didn't know how he felt about that. Lily just became a separate soul; they no longer have any kind of connection. For the first time in 2 years, he felt alone again. _'I need to calm down. Is not like she'll leave me, is not like any of them will leave me.'_ Taking deep breaths and calming down, he asks the blonde what could the other option be.

The shopkeeper kept staring at the screen in front of him, waiting for the results on Lily's Reiatsu to come in. "The second one is most likely impossible for it to happen but... let us say that your connection wasn't severed, someone came and connected their power to her's." Turning around and seeing the confused look on Starrk's face, the blonde elaborate more. "Think about it like this, let us say Lily is an outlet for your powers and the soul link you have with her is a cable. Now the only reason your soul split was so you could weaken your powers by having them stored somewhere else. Well, let's say someone else came and unplug your cable and they plug their cable to her instead." Hearing the machine finishing gathering the data, the ex-captain looked back to the screen before finishing with his explanation. "Because someone removed your plug with her, you could recover ALL your powers since you're no longer putting it somewhere." Urahara made sure to not call Lily some form of an object to keep the brunette's powers sealed in. Who knows how badly he could trigger Starrk by calling Lily a 'Thing' instead of a 'Someone'.

Starrk looks at Urahara with a surprised look on his face. "Are you saying that my full power would come back to me because Lily is no longer the one holding it because she's holding someone else powers?"

The blonde looked over his shoulders and made eye contact with the Arrancar. "Now Starrk-san, we both know whose powers she's most likely connected with."

Starrk knew who he was talking about. Was this what the Hollowfied-Ichigo meant with doing a bit of extra to her? Is he using her to store his powers? But how would that even help her? Shaking his head, he says, "So Ichigo is now the one connected with her, but then why would she feel 'empty and weak' then?"

Looking back towards the screen the blonde said, "Well here's another 2 possibilities. He either only just connected their souls but didn't lead her power, but that would mean she could get strong on her own. Or he connected their soul but because Ichigo himself doesn't have enough power, he couldn't lead her much but as he slowly starts gaining strength, he could start sharing it with her."

"Is that even possible? Can Ichigo get powerful enough to cause an effect on her?" Starrk asks.

"Do I really need to answer something you already know, Starrk-san?"

The Arrancar shook his head before asking the next thing in his mind, "So eating Reishi base food because we're half Shinigami would do what now?"

"Well, for starters, both Ichigo and Lily could gain more strength in them and they could even age now. Souls can age too, although it's different for everyone. A Shinigami's soul could age during any random moment in their lives, one could go from looking like 10 to 18 in just one or 2 years because of our powerful Reiryoku and from there aging slow down for us. There are even regular souls in Soul Society, but since they don't eat, they don't age." As the process finished, Urahara went over towards the Gigai and started unplugging it before he went back to answering the brunette. "As for Arrancar, it could probably be something similar too since you have both Shinigami and Hollows powers. But I'm sure this thing will only happen to both Ichigo and Lily since they're the ones who will get stronger throughout time." Giving the Gigai a last check, he asks for Starrk to carry it back to the group.

"How come you finish this one faster than both Ichigo's and mine Gigai?" Starrk asks as he picks up the Gigai.

"That's because I already have some data to work with. Besides, Ichigo's Gigai took longer with all the things he's mix with." The blonde replies while picking up his cane and a pair of cloaks.

Before leaving the lab, Starrk asks the shopkeeper one last thing. "I want you to teach me how to fight."

Urahara almost trip when he heard the odd request from the Arrancar. "I'm sorry. Care to repeat that?" The blonde started cleaning his right ear with his finger. "I thought I heard you say you want me to teach you how to fight?" He said while turning around to Starrk.

Just giving the blonde a nod, the Arrancar says, "While I'm grateful that you gave all of us both a place and a way to hide we won't be here forever. Eventually, the Shinigami will find us, and when that happens we will head back to Hueco Mundo. Which for the reminder we have both Baraggan and even perhaps Aizen waiting for us." Starrk gave the shopkeeper a hard look, "I promise Isshin to protect his son. But I can't protect him if the only thing I can do is just shoot Ceros at my enemies. You were once a Captain before. Meaning you're strong and you probably know how to fight too."

Looking back to the Arrancar, Urahara cover the front of his mouth with his fan before saying, "Why should I train you Starrk-san?"

"I was under the expression that you would do anything to keep us away from Aizen. I mean, why else would you tell us so much and even going as far as leading me to meet Ichigo's father for my answers when you could have told me the same thing as him?" Starrk said as he lifts a lazy eyebrow.

Lowering his fan and giving Starrk a cheerful smile, the blonde says, "Well then. When you put things that way, I could train you." Urahara stopped when an idea came to his mind. "Or better yet." Not even saying anything, the blonde turn around towards a sleeping black cat. "Oh Yoruichi-san, can you be a dear and send a message to Shinji-san for me?"

Stretching itself, the black cat named Yoruichi turned to Urahara. "And the message been?"

"Tell Shinji that I got a way for him to pay me back the debt." The blonde reply while hiding a smile behind his fan.

Understanding what the shopkeeper meant, Yoruichi started heading out.

Looking between the blonde and cat, Starrk releases a sigh before following behind Urahara.

Back with the group, Lily was devouring everything in both plates. She stops eating now and then when she asks the group about their current problems.

Swallowing some food, Lily cleared her throat before pointing at Ichigo. "Okay, so let me get this straight." She took a quick bite of her Onigiri. "You let someone, name Zangetsu, to take over your body so he could have dealt with the Shinigami?" Seeing the boy nod, she continued, "Then you were out cold for a while before waking up down here and have been watching over me like some kind of stalker."

Flushing with embarrassment, Ichigo yelled at Lily, "I'm not a stalker! I was just worried about you and didn't want to leave your side!" The boy sends her a mock glare that only seems to get a fit of giggles out from the limenette. Calming down by the sweet sound she was making, Ichigo gave the girl a kind look. "I was really worried about you, Lily."

Done laughing at Ichigo, the limenette looked back at him and a blush reached her cheeks when she saw the way he was looking at her. Averting her eye from him, she replies with a stutter, "W-well you don't have to worry about it anymore." Looking back at him with her hands on her hips and a smirk, she says, "Is gonna take more than that to put me down." Not even saying anything, Ichigo moved towards her and gave her a gentle hug. While blushing more by Ichigo's action, Lily returns the hug back. "It won't happen again, so don't worry about it. Okay?"

Ichigo nodded. "I know it won't because I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you again." With a blush reaching his cheeks, the boy says, "Because to me, you are someone I wish to protect."

Lily's face redden upon hearing his words; it felt like some declaration. Not trusting to reply a full sentence without stuttering, the limenette tightened the hug and whispers. "Thank you."

Hearing sobbing they both turn to look at Tessai crying while wiping his eyes with his apron, "That was such a lovely scene who could guess that Hollows can be so emotional."

Putting on a mocking hurt expression, Szayel put one of his appendages to where his heart should be before saying,** "Why, I'm wounded Berry-tan, am I not important to you the same way Lily-chan is that you would be her special guardian?"** Seeing the way both children turn crimson red, the black mask Hollow releases a good-natured laugh, even Tessai join in.

Getting laughed at. Both kids let go, looking at anything but at each other since they both carry heavy blush on their faces.

Clearing her throat, the limenette question Szayel from his point of view from the events that happen during the 5 days she was out. "So from what you told me. This shopkeeper gave us a place to hide and a 'Gigai' to hide from the Shinigami, and we can't go back to Hueco Mundo because of Baraggan?"

Calming down a bit, Szayel nodded. **"That's about right, Lily-chan. Nothing much has been happening."** He won't tell them how they were also staying away from Hueco Mundo to make sure Aizen wouldn't try looking for them.

Seeing how both Urahara and Starrk were back now with a weird muscle doll with them, she pointed a finger at it. "What the hell is that?"

"This right here is your Gigai." The blonde reply to her.

Looking over at the doll that was lying by her feet, she gave Urahara a blank look and pointed at it. "Isn't this thing supposed to look like me?"

**"To finish the process Lily-chan you need to spread your Reiatsu over the doll and let it drag you inside it, after that the Gigai will take your appearance."** Seeing the skeptical look she was giving at the doll, Szayel says,** "Don't worry about it Lily-chan. It isn't some trick."**

Giving the Hollow a nod, she did as she was told. Spreading her Reiatsu at the doll, she waited for the pull that would drag her. When she actually felt the drag from the Gigai, she stopped when she felt frighted by it. Feeling a hand on her shoulder and looking back at Ichigo, who was giving her an encouraging nod, she took in a couple of breaths before trying again._ 'C'mon don't be afraid of it, damn it!'_ Feeling the drag again, she let herself go inside the doll.

When Ichigo saw the way she got afraid for a moment, he could feel the scared mood on her. It was a strange feeling, but he shrugged it off. He was looking forward to how the whole final Gigai process looked like when there was something about it he should have remembered about. When a few seconds pass by and he saw a naked Lily lying on the floor, his face turn a bright red when he remembers what it was. He completely forgot how the clothes they wear do not move to the Gigai.

Opening both her eyes, Lily looked down at herself when she actually felt cold. Seeing that she was wearing her birthday suit, her face turned red and kept turning redder when she saw how Ichigo was staring at her. "What the hell are you doing perv!" She screams at him while reaching for her white vest to cover herself.

"W-what?! No! I'm not a perv I just forgot about it! I swear!"

"Uhuh, that sounds like something a perv would say!"

"Not a perv, damn it!"

"You keep saying that but you're still looking at me! Everyone else has their backs turn around!" She said while pointing at everyone.

"I'm sorry!" Ichigo said.

"Just turn around already!"

Giving Lily her privacy, the boy turned around and waited for her to finish dressing up. When he heard a "Done.", he turns around and saw the amusement looks on Urahara's, Szayel's and Tessai's face. Turning towards Starrk, he saw the empty look the brunette was sending him. _'Kami, I basically just saw his sister naked!'_ Turning to Lily, he saw the plain look on her face. "Something wrong, Lily?"

Not even looking at him but at her stomach, she said to the group. "I think I'm still hungry. I don't know, but it feels like I have some strange carving right now."

"That's because Reishi based food isn't enough for you. You still need to eat Hollows because of their exorbitant amount of souls they have," Urahara said.

"Wait. Did you just say, souls? Hollows have souls in them and I been eating them?"

Hearing the frighted tone of Ichigo's voice, the shopkeeper tries to calm him a bit. "Everything has souls, Ichigo-kun. I'm sure when you were alive you ate all kinds of meat and that meat came from animals which had a soul in them. What Hollows do when eating other Hollows is the same as when you ate meat." Urahara was glad he could think of a bullshit explanation like that right away. Who could tell what would happen if the boy knew what he was eating? Seeing the way the boy relaxes more, the shopkeeper turns to Starrk. "Well, looks like we must go to Hueco Mundo now and get Lily-chan some food."

Hearing the blonde mentioning the home of the Hollows, Starrk says. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

Giving Starrk a cheerful smile, the shopkeeper said. "Why, yes 'we' as in you and I, this would be the first time I ever went into Hueco Mundo!" Looking over at the brunette, he hides a serious look from the rest of the group, "There could be so much to learn Starrk-san."

Understanding what the blonde meant, he gave him a nod before turning to Lily, "Well. Looks like I'm going to Hueco Mundo."

"Wait, why are you taking someone like geta-bōshi here with you!" Lily asked as she pointed a finger at Urahara.

Sweatdropping from the nickname Lily just called him, Urahara pointing a finger at himself. "Geta-bōshi...?"

Ignoring that brief comment, Starrk said, "Is not like I have a lot of choices, Lily. You, Szayel and Ichigo aren't strong enough to deal with any Hollows that Baraggan could send us."

"But you can just kill them with your presence alone! So we don't have to worry about it." Lily counter the brunette's statement.

Shaking his head, Starrk replies. "But if I do that, then Baraggan could just sense us."

"Why would that be a problem? As long as we have Ichigo no one can find us."

Looking at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow, the brunette said, "Did you not tell her about that little detail?"

Giving Starrk a nervous chuckle, Ichigo says, "Heh, I didn't get to tell her that part."

**"That's because you were flirting with Lily-chan."** Szayel teases.

"Wait, Ichigo lost his cloaking ability?" Lily asks.

**"Pretty much."**

"What about the Gigai then? Aren't they supposed to hide our presence?" The limenette said while turning towards Urahara.

Coming up with a lie on the spot for the 2nd time that day, the shopkeeper responds, "Actually, we will leave behind our Gigai. I meant them to hide our Reiatsu and with the way Starrk's 'hunts' we need to leave them behind if we want Hollows to come to us."

Showing her displease, Lily tries something else. "But why are YOU the one going with him?"

"With us 2 going into Hueco Mundo then Hollows would come from all over the place when they sense our Reiatsu and if Baraggan comes for us, we can defend ourselves without worrying about any... extra packages," Urahara replies to the now frowning limenette.

Looking to the brunette, Lily said, "Can you really trust him, Starrk?"

"Don't worry about it, okay? Nothing will happen." Starrk understood her worries and tried to calm her down a bit before he turned around and concentrated about opening a Garganta. Been his first time; However, it was tricky to open one up. _'What did Szayel said... to think about the place I want to go, right?'_ Thinking about the white deserts of Hueco Mundo, he taps the air in front of him and watches as a Garganta open up. _'Huh, I was expecting it to be harder.'_ Turning around and looking at the excited Urahara, Starrk pointed over at the Garganta with his left thumb. "Well, there it is now."

"With that part done here are some actual Reishi-clothes for you Starrk-san." The blonde said as he magically pulled some clothes from inside his coat.

Finding it odd about the blonde having clothes on him, the Arrancar shrugged it off before he took them.

"Get out your Gigai first, Starrk-san. Since I made these clothes of Reishi, you don't have to do all that weird process at all," Urahara said as he pushed himself out from his Gigai. Even the clothes he's wearing outside the Gigai are the same, too.

Watching the brunette going behind a boulder and feeling Starrk's Reiatsu, the ex-Captain turnaround and saw the look Lily was giving him. About ready to give the limenette his words that he won't do anything. Lily brought her hand up to stop him before he could say anything.

"I don't trust you. Going to make that clear, okay? But if Starrk will trust you, then I'll put a bit of trust on you, geta-bōshi. But that doesn't mean we're friends or anything got it." Lily sent him a serious glare.

All the blonde did was give her a nod. Urahara watches as Ichigo step in front of him now. "I don't know if you guys are planning ongoing to Menos Park, but the Guardian wanted me to find him there. I don't know why, but can you guys see what he wanted?"

Giving the boy a gentle smile and nod, Urahara says, "We'll go to Menos Park." Then he turned around when he felt the older Arrancar behind him.

Starrk was looking down at his new attire. He was wearing a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. He still had a black sash around his waist like a matador, white gloves, white hakama, black tabi, and white zōri. Just looking over at his new clothes brought him memories about the Shinigami Captains. _'Is like I'm wearing their clothes.'_

"You got a weird sense of humor, Urahara," Starrk told the shopkeeper—who was hiding a smile behind his fan.

"How about we leave now, Starrk-san?" The blonde replied as he started moving towards the Garganta. Seeing Starrk coming behind him, Urahara turns to Szayel and said, "Well, my young apprentice, you can use my lab now. Just be sure to put everything back to their place!" With that last comment, both of them left.

Straightening his apron, Tessai looks to the group of Hollows. "If any of you need me for anything, I will be up watching over the store now."

Watching the man leave, Szayel turns to both kids before excusing himself and heading over towards Urahara's lab.

With everyone else gone, Ichigo was ready to excuse himself as well from Lily and try to see if he could talk to Zangetsu again when he stopped upon seeing the look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Looking at the boy, Lily says, "Sorry is just that… this is the first time Starrk and I have ever been away from each other." She finished with a worry expression on her face.

"But what about the times he goes hunting, and he leaves us alone?" Ichigo replies with a raised eyebrow.

Lily shook her head. "That's different, Ichigo. At least then I knew where he was and knew that he was doing okay, but now. He's in Hueco Mundo and I'm here at some shop. Is just that, I just feel alone okay?" Seeing the confused look on Ichigo's face, the limenette looked down at the ground before saying. "You don't know this Ichigo because we never told you it, but both Starrk and I are an only soul. We have such a connection no one could understand, okay? But now I can't sense that connection."

Just watching her brooding about it had him feeling sad. Maybe it was the fact of how she still felt alone with him been there for her. Putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, he says, "Hey, you're never alone, you know. I will always be here for you, Lily."

"Thank you, Ichigo." Lily said as she gave him a small smile before turning into a smirk, "Hey, I just remember that I can use Sonido now! I bet I'm faster than you!"

"You're on," Ichigo replies with a smirk of his own.

* * *

**\- Hueco Mundo-**

Coming out from the Garganta, Urahara looks around the world of Hollows. It was, well, to be honest, he wasn't expecting much. Only seeing white sand, a few rocks and trees was just so downright disappointing. Looking up at the dark sky, all he saw was the moon._ 'Huh, maybe I was excited about nothing.'_ With all the Hollows running around here and possibly Aizen too, he didn't want to get found so soon and put on the cloak. He looks at Starrk before asking about meeting the Guardian first before doing the 'hunting' part of their visit.

Looking at the blonde and sensing that his Reiatsu vanish. Starrk lift an eyebrow before saying, "Is that cloak hiding your Reiatsu?" He watches as Urahara threw him a cloak.

"It would be bad if someone was to sense a Shinigami and a powerful Hollow, Starrk-san." The blonde reply.

"And by someone, you mean Aizen and Baraggan?"

Giving the brunette a nod and watching him put the cloak on, Urahara started looking around before going back to Starrk. "Well, then let us get started now."

"Right." Remembering how to get there faster, Starrk raise one of his arms and aiming it at the white sand before he fires a blue Cero and making a hole for down under. The brunette gave a lazy wave over to Urahara. "All we need to do now is head down, and we'll be at Menos Park. After that, I can search for the Guardian easily, seeing how he's the only Hollow's Reiatsu I remember from here."

Seeing how Starrk move closer and lay a hand on him, the blonde asks, "Umm, what are you doing Starrk-san?"

"Trust me, we'll get there faster."

Urahara wasn't fast enough to tell the Arrancar that he can just Shunpo down when Starrk uses a quick Sonido.

Unknown to both of them, however, two different Hollows pick up Starrk's Reiatsu before vanishing.

One of them appeared to be a Smilodon. Its forelimbs have a gold color that started from his paws all up to his elbows, which have an unusual double-edged straight blade that was coming out from them. The rest of his body was black fur with gold stripes running down his back. It has a long, black and gold stripe tail that also ends up with a double-edged blade. Turning around to where he senses Starrk, the Smilodon-Hollow squint his golden eyes, **"So you have return Fantasma. Baraggan-sama will be pleased."** The Hollow turn towards the direction of his majesty, a blissful look coming to his face upon giving his king the good news.

In the complete opposite direction of the Smilodon-Hollow. Was a small humanoid size Hollow that has a full white mask and body, large black wings mounted on his lower back. His mask covered his entire face, with a line running up the middle, diverging into three near the top of his head. The most interesting detail about Hollow's mask was the lack of both a mouth and a nose. From his ear level, two horns sprouted out. The bat-like Hollow looks towards the direction from where he senses Starrk. _**'They're back.'**_

Just like the last time Starrk had come to the world under the white desert, a group of Hollows was at the end of his blue Cero. Once touching the ground, Starrk let go of the blonde. Looking around, the brunette notices the way there seems to be a lack of Hollows. Last time he was down here in Menos Park, the place was crawling with Hollows. Sure, Ichigo was with him and Hollows didn't sense him, but he could still see them around and such. However, right now he couldn't even see any of them. _'Am I imagining things? What the hell is going on down here.'_

Urahara was looking at Starrk with a baffled look. The man was fast. He won't disregard it. It was fast how little time he took coming down here. Only one other person coming to his mind about being faster than the brunette. _'Until we find out if his full powers would come back to him and if it does, he could be faster than you Yoruichi-san.'_

Back in the Human World, one black feline release a sneeze.

"Hey. I found him. I think." Starrk said as he kept looking over towards west.

"You know Starrk-san." Begin the blonde while looking around the 'Park', "I was expecting Hueco Mundo to be more active with all the Hollows, but I'm not sensing many of them near us." He finishes while looking over at the Arrancar.

_'So I wasn't wrong.'_ Looking at the ex-captain, Starrk says, "I don't know, but something is not right here. We need to go find the Guardian now." Moving over to lay a hand on the blonde so they can move faster with a Sonido, he stops when Urahara raises his hand.

"I can use Shunpo to follow you. So just lead the way, Starrk-san." The shopkeeper said. With a nod, the brunette disappears with a Sonido and with his sharp eyes he follows behind him.

After some time and stopping on a branch, Starrk looked around him when he senses how the Guardian was close by. He kept his distance away—he could kill him by getting too close. The Arrancar also took notice of the lack of Hollows he was sensing, almost like they stayed away from this specific area. Looking at his surroundings and realizing where he ended up arriving at surprise the brunette. This was actually where he saved the Guardian from the Shinigami all those months ago. Starrk could see the empty field that his Cero cause when he got rid of the Shinigami. Honestly, he wasn't expecting coming back here of all places.

Looking at Urahara, the brunette pointed over at some roots with his head before saying, "He's over there. So how do we go with this? If I get too close around him, there's a chance he'll die and he won't trust someone random like you."

"You don't need be so far away from him, Starrk-san, just close enough for him to hear and see you."

With nothing more been said, both men disappear with their respective ability and reappear in the middle of the field.

"Oi! Guardian is me, Starrk." The brunette said while looking towards where he could sense the Hollow hiding at.

Hearing the voice of the man who saved him back in the Human World was a total relief for the Guardian, with the whole mess that happened back at the park and then when he came back to Hueco Mundo of all places to end up in an even bigger mess. Releasing a quiet sigh and coming out from his hiding spot, while keeping his distance, the Hollow came into view.

Both Hollows took notice of extra details from the last time they saw each other.

The Guardian noticed how it was only just Starrk and some blonde. Why isn't Ichigo with him? Did something happen back in the human world? **"Starrk-san, where's Ichigo-sama?"**

Both men have one of their eyebrows lift, but for two different reasons. Urahara's reason was with how the Hollow has addressed Ichigo. While Starrk's reason was the new detail on the Guardian and that was the addition of a bit of plum color hair coming out from the right side of his mask, which has a crack on it. "What the hell happened to you?" Starrk recalled his memories of the Guardian. He was sure the Hollow had no strand of hair or a crack on him.

Knowing what the brunette was talking about all, he frowned, **"It's complicated to explain Starrk-san."** However been worry about why only Starrk was here, the Guardian lost his frown and a more panic expression came to his face, **"Never mind about the mask where's Ichigo-sama? Everyone made it out alive, right?"**

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we all made it out okay." Starrk pointed over to Urahara, "This man over here gave us a place to hide while a couple of us recover." Seeing the Hollow calm down a little more around Urahara; still dubious though since he couldn't sense him, the brunette asks him a few things he needed to know. "Why was it you were in the Human World?"

**"I'm sorry about that Starrk-san, that wasn't a situation I wish to have been in."** The Guardian answered back with a frown on his face. **"I follow behind a group of Hollows that show up here. Recruiting Hollows about going into the Human World. I heard them talk among themselves about how their 'boss' wanted them to take down some Shinigami. I didn't catch a name or anything, and when we ended up in the Human World, I tried to convince them to come back, but they didn't listen. They just kept telling me that the boss was promising power."** The Hollow shook his head when he remembered what happened after that. **"First came a single Shinigami, a petite woman if I remember right. Some of them started getting impatient and then came the Shinigami Squad. They just started going wild with them, but when only a few of them remained the captains show up and things went straight to Hell after that."**

"Do you think their boss was Baraggan?" Starrk asks.

Hearing that name coming out from Starrk got his skin to pale. **"How do you know that name, Starrk-san?"**

"How do you know that name?" Starrk lifts one of his eyebrows when he notices the way the Hollow was unconsciously reaching over to the side of his broken mask.

**"Everyone knows that name down here. There are many Hollows who decide about never going up to the white deserts of Hueco Mundo because they fear him. I'm one of them."** Lowering down his hand, the Guardian finished with a whisper. **"But I guess even down here we can't escape his rule."**

Been quiet for most of the time, Urahara asks, "Excuse me Guardian-san, but Ichigo asks us to come here because you asked him to come to find you. So if you don't mind, we can relay the message to him." Urahara said nothing as he heard a hollow laugh from the Guardian.

Spreading his arms, the Hollow yell out, **"This is what I wanted to show him!"** Both men started looking around trying to find out what it was before they look back at the still laughing Hollow. **"This-This place was full of Hollows that wish to live a quiet life. Just eat when we needed to, try to help anyone from the Shinigami or any other dangerous Hollows, and to become a Guardian..."**

Urahara's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Were Hollows such social creatures? Sure they saw and recorded Hollows in packs before, most of them were the hunting-group type, but that was all anyone had about them. Now here he was hearing about how a Hollow was making a haven for his kind. All because a boy asked him to, but looking around he didn't find any Hollows. "What happened?" The shopkeeper asked.

Lowering his arms and looking at both men, the Guardian said, **"Two days after I return from the Human World there was a rumor going around. Apparently, some powerful Hollow had appeared and had been killing off Hollows left and right. Most of them were Baraggan's followers. No one knows who the Hollow is, not only because no one has returned when they try to reach him, but it disappears just as fast as it appears. Because of that, Baraggan named the Hollow; El Fantasma, The Phantom. Baraggan apparently had enough of this Hollow and ordered his men to hunt it down. I don't know how this part of the rumor came to be, but someone said they felt El Fantasma down here."** A frown decorated his face again. **"On the 3rd day, the entirely of Menos Park was in chaos when Baraggan and his army was down here searching for the Hollow. He then stumbled upon us and asked why so many Hollows were here."** Releasing a quiet sigh, the Guardian shook his head, **"I don't know why I said it, but I told him how this was a home for those who wish to protect and trying living a simple life. Baraggan laughs and asks me who would do such foolishness when I told him that is what a Guardian should do. Getting nothing but more laughs from Baraggan, he asked me who would live for the weak, when I said how it was what my master wanted."** A grimace look came to his face, **"Apparently those weren't the right words to had said because he asked me who my master was, I spoke none of your names, and when I said nothing he slaughtered everyone. He said how grateful he was about losing some stress from not being able to find El Fantasma. Before he left one of his men gave me a reminder about who my only master should be."**

The Guardian's story shocked Starrk. The rumor is talking about him. How no Hollow return because he kills them with his Reiatsu to feed Ichigo, the way its presences disappears because he used Ichigo's ability to hide from everyone and the only reason Baraggan's mad was because he refused his invitation. Did his actions by using Ichigo's ability backfire this much? Did he just get a bunch of Hollow slaughter because he hid from Baraggan? What should he say to the Guardian? He feels like an apology wouldn't do any fair. Before Starrk could say anything he heard the Hollow speak up first.

**"I guess this is what I deserve."**

"What?! You don't deserve any of this because of me!" Both men look at the Guardian, shocked at his unpredictable words. It was Starrk who looked at the Hollow with a bigger shock and was the one who replied while Urahara stayed quiet.

"It was all because of me that this happens to you. If I didn't hide from Baraggan all this time and maybe confronted him or something none of this would have happened." Starrk didn't know why he was apologizing now. 2 years ago he wouldn't have cared about it and he would have just shrugged it off. He would have told himself how is just a way of life here, but with Ichigo coming into his life, the boy has open up a lot of emotions through their travels.

He never cared when first hearing the name Baraggan coming out from a dying Hollow and after some time and going back to hunting, the name kept popping up and that got him to worry. He had never told Ichigo or Lily about it, not wanting them feeling concern, but after that, he started hiding them away from sight to protect them. He traveled more, not just to get more food but to stay away from Baraggan's henchman too. Then after Szayel joined with them he was watchful over the Hollow but after a while, his worries wash away. But then came the day when he asks Szayel about Baraggan. While he had a careless look on the outside, he was going through different emotions on the inside. Then came when they left to Ichigo's hometown and things went to hell. With the redhead losing his ability, he had no choice but to receive the aid of a total stranger. It was a stupid decision, and he knew it. Everyone's life could have been in danger. Then came the day when he met Ichigo's father and made a promise to the man about keeping Ichigo safe. He went from being careless to overprotective. All because of Ichigo, if been honest with himself. Does he regret it? No, he doesn't. Ichigo saved him in a way no one could have done, so protecting the boy now is the least he could do.

Not hearing the Hollow talk back, Starrk was ready to repeat himself when the Guardian shook his head. **"Been your fault or not, it doesn't matter Starrk-san because I had this coming to me."**

"What do you mean?" said Urahara.

**"I remember everything when I was alive. I remember what I did to get me here. I was a coward then and I'm a coward now."** Releasing an empty laugh, the Hollow continued. **"When I was alive, I did nothing to help my wife when she got assaulted. I froze up by fear instead and watch as the mugger killed her. Just as I watch the Hollows die instead of fighting back when I saw the power that Baraggan had shown. It scared me."**

"That doesn't mean you had to pay for what I have done." Starrk replied.

**"What happened was nothing but a reminder of why I became…. this."** the Guardian said as he pointed at himself before he went back to explain. **"After some time of drowning in my sorrow and misery did I had enough and took my life. Then I learn from some Shinigami how I couldn't move to the afterlife. The Shinigami could do nothing to help me, and then I became a Hollow."** Looking at Starrk, the Hollow said, **"So yes, it's not your fault when I'm the one who did nothing."**

"Doesn't mean I won't do anything about it, Guardian." Starrk said with a voice full of conviction.

**"Gerald."**

"What?"

**"My name is Gerald Castillos."**

Starrk sends him a nod. He knew from Szayel how some Hollows could remember their past life if the mask received some damage. "Just keep living your promise to Ichigo, Gerald. I'll deal with Baraggan in the upcoming future."

**"You're going to face Baraggan?"** Gerald didn't know how he felt about that. If he remembers right, the brunette was powerful when he first sensed him all those months back. It was only a quick peek. So he doesn't know how powerful he's compared to Baraggan, who he could sense how much power the King of Hueco Mundo has.

"Yeah, I will so don't worry about it." Trying to wrap everything up, Starrk asks Gerald one last thing. "Ichigo told me you sense Shinigami here before. But we want to make something clear. Is it only just 1 Shinigami or a squad of them?"

While it was an odd question, Gerald looked back to his memories before answering back. **"Well. They felt powerful, quiet, powerful, but I could sense at least 3 at most."**

Finishing up with questioning Gerald, both men left back to the top of Hueco Mundo.

"Well. At least you got some answers," said Starrk to the silent shopkeeper.

Been quiet for most of the time, Urahara has been trying to understand why Aizen, of all people, is trying to do here. "Guess you can say that Starrk-san. So Gerald seemed to have sense three Shinigami; one of them is definitely Aizen."

"Why believe Aizen involved in this as well? It could be some other Shinigami." Starrk question the blonde. Not everything could involve Aizen in it.

"Aizen was working with Hollowfication and he infected 8 victims. Then Aizen created the Hollow that Isshin fought, and now we have Shinigami here in Hueco Mundo." A grimace expression came to Urahara's face. "Aizen is working around one thing only, and that's Hollows."

"Maybe we just need to wait and see?"

"I don't think we have time to wait."

Taking a slow glance at the blonde, Starrk said, "Why not? If he had something up his sleeves, he would have done something already instead of waiting over 100 years. Kind of strange, you know."

"Yes. Strange," Urahara said as he brought up his fan. "Well, we should 'hunt' now. Right?"

"Yep."

* * *

**\- Urahara's Basement-**

"Ughh. Ichigo you're an idiot." Lily groaned as she was lying on the floor.

"Sorry I forgot." Ichigo groans back.

Turning her head towards the boy, Lily sent him a mock glare. "How can you forget the fact that using Sonido a lot will bring back our hunger? Idiot."

Ichigo didn't even say anything back and just let his stomach speak for him. Which all it did was make growling noises. It's been 20 minutes since Starrk had left and all they have been doing is using Sonido none stop. It was fun at first, but then came the hunger. _'How can I forget something like this?'_

_**'Cause you're an idiot? Sheesh, I thought your girlfriend already made that clear kid.'**_

Hearing a familiar voice, Ichigo did the first thing that came to his mind, which was screaming the man's name, "ZANGETSU!"

_**'Sup kid. Been a while, eh?'**_

"Yeah!"

"Umm Ichigo, who are you talking to?" Lily asks while looking at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

Blushing from embarrassment because of the random outburst, Ichigo scratched his cheek before answering back. "Remember how I let someone take over my body?"

"Yeeaah~?"

"Well, I'm talking to him right now." Now that he thought about it, "Hey how come you're finally talking to me now?" While he couldn't see it, Ichigo was confident that he could 'see' the shrug Zangetsu did.

Releasing a sigh, Lily started rubbing her temples. "Let's just go ask Szayel if he has something to eat. I don't want to ask the Shinigami." She said while heading towards where she saw the black mask Hollow go.

Just sending her a nod, Ichigo follows behind the limenette while talking to Zangetsu in a low voice. "Hey um Zangetsu, can we talk about something?"

_**'Does this involve me training you?'**_

"Eh! How you knew that?" Ichigo said with a surprised look on his face.

_**'Kind of heard you said it, kid.'**_ Before Ichigo could ask him to train him, Zangetsu stops him._** 'And no, I can't help you. Not now, at least.'**_

"What!? Why not?!"

Sending Ichigo a deadpan look, not as he could see it, Zangetsu say, _**'How am I exactly going to help you?'**_

While still following the limenette, Ichigo thought about how right Zangetsu was. How can he actually train with him? The man was. _'Wait where is he, anyway?'_

_**'In your mindscape, where else?'**_

_'Mindscape?'_ After a few seconds of silence, Ichigo realizes that Zangetsu had replied to him. _'Wait, what!? We can just talk like this too?'_

_**'Cool, huh?'**_

Ichigo could just see the smirk Zangetsu was sending him. _'Did you know we can do this? Lily has been looking back at me while I kept talking to myself!'_ With a fluster coming to his face, he kept talking or thinking. _'Ugh, I bet she thinks I'm some kind weirdo now.'_

_**'Don't worry about it strawberry. I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't think of you as some weirdo.'**_

_'NOT MY GIRLFRIEND DAMN IT!'_ Ichigo yelled with a full cover red face.

_**'Sheesh, kid, how long are you gonna deny that? I got 5 days' worth of memory from you watching her while she recovered.'** _Thinking about poking the kid more, Zangetsu sent him a playful grin, not like Ichigo could see it. _**'She was right about how you sounded like a stalker.'**_

_'Ugh! Is there a mute option or something like that inside my mindscape?'_

_**'Let me try to find it. I'm sure I saw it here somewhere.'**_

_'Smartass.'_

Getting back to business, Zangetsu answered the boy's question. _**'To be fair, Ichigo right now there's not much I can help you with. I can teach you Cero or even the Cero Capa but that's about it.'**_ That was a lie. He could teach the boy how to use Getsuga Tenshō, but for that, he needed a sword. Now that he thought about it._** 'Ichigo by any chance did you have a sword when you woke up in Hueco Mundo?'**_

_'Sword?'_ Thinking back on the 2 years ago, Ichigo was sure there was no sword with him. He was sure Starrk would have said something IF a sword was around him. _'No sword if I remember right.'_

Thinking about it now, Ichigo didn't even have a mask either. That's not right at all. _**'Ichigo, you don't have a mask, but you still have your hole, right?'**_

Ichigo could pick up a bit of concern in Zangetsu's voice. _'Yeah, that's right. Should that be a problem?'_

_**'I don't know.'**_What does this even mean? There's no way Ichigo is even there yet. Is it because of what the kid is? Hell, he was sure a hybrid like Ichigo had never been born before. Maybe he could test something out first. _**'Hey Ichigo, I need you to do something right now.'**_

Finally reaching the lab, Ichigo watched as Lily went over to Szayel, who seems to work on something, before replying to Zangetsu. _'Sure what is it?'_

_**'Remember how you got to fixed Szayel's mask?'**_

_'Yeah?'_ Ichigo didn't understand why that should matter right now. Wasn't he asking about a sword?

_**'I want you to do that again. Gather Reishi in your hand but then I want you to swipe it across your face.'**_

Ichigo was giving Zangetsu a stupefy look, not like he could see it. _'What? What could that do?'_

_**'Damn it strawberry just do it!'**_

_'I don't know if I can even do that! I'm inside a Gigai, you know.'_

_**'Yeah, I know. A 'Gigai' made by some bastard of a Shinigami, but he said how it will only HIDE your Reiatsu. Nothing about how you can't use it.'**_

Ichigo has to give Zangetsu a point there. _'All right then.'_ Remembering how to do it, he gathers Reishi in his hand before wiping it across his face. While he couldn't see it, Ichigo was now wearing a mask across his face. His mask has two thick vertical blue stripes, each on one half of the mask; interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. The other special feature of the mask was black coloration.

"Ichigo?**/Ichigo?"**

Looking over at Szayel and Lily, the boy notices the astonished look they were giving him. **"What? Is there something on my face?"**

**\- Hueco Mundo-**

Done with the 'hunting', Starrk looks over at the 4 only bodies they seem to collect. "Looks like most Hollows don't care about my Reiatsu now." This has never happened before. Usually, his Reiatsu would bring hordes of Hollows. Did the rumors about him spread across Hueco Mundo this fast?

"Well, it's better off this way." Turning towards the Arrancar, Urahara sends the man a deadpan look. "Is not like we're gonna bring back a mountain of them back with us."

Starrk only just shook his head. "Oh, if only you knew how much Ichigo could eat."

Looking over at the 4 Hollows' body, Kisuke started tapping his fan on his chin. "Well. Maybe I can work with something here."

"Like what?" Starrk raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Maybe make some food pill?" The blonde reply while scratching his head. "Well, guess we should go now, huh?" Only getting a nod back, Urahara watches curiously as Starrk remove his cloak instead of opening up a Garganta. "Umm Starrk-san what are you doing?"

Flaring his Reiatsu, Starrk raises his arm up before focusing on the biggest Cero he could make. Looking over at the curious blonde, Starrk releases his blue Cero before replying to him. "Just doing a little declaration."

Urahara said nothing as he senses a powerful Hollow's Reiatsu. _'There's no way something that strong could be here!'_ Looking over at where he could sense the Reiatsu, the ex-captain noticed the way someone else responded to Starrk's Cero by their own Cero. A Purple Cero to be exact.

Starrk nor Urahara had to guess from who the Cero came from.

_'There's no way Starrk could go against something like that right now. If Lily kept his powers then he won't stand a chance against Baraggan.'_ Looking over as Starrk opening up a Garganta and picking up 2 Hollows, Urahara picks up the last remaining 2 before following the brunette. _'Are you really going to face something like that Starrk-san? For Ichigo no less.'_

Coming out from the Garganta, both men look around them when they notice the lack of people. No Szayel, Tessai, and the kids. Well, not true. Urahara could sense the Hollow at his lab and since he couldn't sense Tessai he could guess the man was up watching over the shop. Just asking Starrk to follow him to his lab, they were both shocked to see Ichigo with a black mask on that they drop the bodies.

Hearing something hitting the ground, the masked boy turns around to see the shock looks of Starrk and Urahara. Before he could ask them anything he looks at the dead Hollows before releasing a long groan. **"Ughhh! You have no clue how hungry I am."**

Starrk runs a hand down his face before looking at Ichigo. "So discover something new I see."

* * *

**-X-**

White sand.

Dark sky.

White moon.

Rocks.

Trees.

How many times has he seen this before? How long has he been seeing the same thing?

Looking around, he notices still the same thing as always. He's alone. Was there something wrong with his appearance? He doesn't look strange. Sure he has hock legs like some dog and his waist, legs and forearms covered in thick, gray fur. Then there was the blue-gray skin that started from his upper waist before ending along his neck and then there were the sharp claws his hands ended up wit and a puff gray tail.

Moving his hand to his face, the Hollow reached over to his mask. So many times he has been touching it and he finally guesses what he's wearing. It's a wolf skull. A wolf skull surrounded by blue Reiatsu that took the form of a lion's mane.

Walking over in a random direction the Lycan-Hollow spotted a group of 5 Hollows eating.

This is his chance. Maybe he can get close enough to them. Drifting, the Lycan-Hollow was only 10 yards away when he noticed how all the Hollows started staring at him. Taking one step more, he notices how one Hollow seems to fall over while the other 4 Hollows seemed rooted to their spot. Taking his chance and taking another step, he watches as another Hollow fell over. That's okay though, there's still 3 more left. Another step and another one fell. 2 Left and he was still not even close to them. Another step and the last two fell over dead. Just like the others.

Guess he'll just need to look somewhere else right now. To look for some form of company. He doesn't want to be-

**"Alone."**

* * *

Waking up with a cold sweat and breathing heavy, Starrk looks around him, expecting to be in the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Seeing how he was still down in Urahara's basement, he lay back and covered his eyes with his arm. _'What the hell was that. Was that a dream?'_ Could he even have dreams? Been alive for so long and sleeping so much, Starrk has never had a dream before. Never. _'Maybe it was a nightmare?'_ The brunette just shook his head. Dream or nightmare this never happen before.

Still breathing heavy, Starrk notice how there seems to be some weight press on his chest. Feeling the weight starting to suffocating him, Starrk stood up only to still feel a weight on his chest. Not even thinking about it, the brunette pushes himself out from his Gigai and started taking air to his lungs. _'What. The. Hell. Was. THAT.'_ Feeling his breathing going back to normal, the Arrancar walk over to his Gigai only to see the face starting to get cracks all over it.

Starrk kept staring at his Gigai. _'Something tells me this shouldn't be happening.'_ Starting to feel a bit worried, the Arrancar grabbed the Gigai before using a Sonido and going to Urahara's lab. Getting there, Starrk notices how both Szayel and Urahara were working with the only remaining part of the Hollows they brought back. It's been about 4 hours since they return and asked Ichigo how he got a mask. After an explanation and eating, both some Hollows and Reishi food, both kids left the basement and went up to the store. This left Szayel, Urahara and himself down here. Tessai was still looking over at the store and the kids if he had to take a guess.

**"Is everything okay, Starrk-san?" **Szayel asks. The black mask Hollow, just like Urahara, could sense the man when he left his Gigai. Is he going back to Hueco Mundo again so soon? They brought him up to the events that occurred in Hueco Mundo. While he didn't like what's waiting for them back home, he doesn't have much of a choice now. He has to wait for Starrk's training to start now so they have at least the chance to survive back in Hueco Mundo.

Looking over at the shaggy blonde, Starrk answered Szayel's question. "The Gigai just broke."

Blinking a few times, the ex-Captain repeated the words back. "The Gigai broke?" Watching Starrk lift the Gigai and pointing at the cracks that seem to decorate its face now. Urahara repeated the words again, this time with a bit of a shock in his tone. "The Gigai broke." That's not something his Gigais should do. He made them strong, especially Starrk's Gigai, so that something like this wouldn't happen. While they hide Reiatsu, there's also meant to cram the Reiatsu together so that not too much was all over the place._ 'The only way Starrk's Gigai would have broken down is if he just had... too... much... Reiatsu.'_

"Well. Guess this answers our question Starrk-san." Urahara brought up his fan to his face.

While not getting it right away, Starrk knew what the blonde meant. "You don't mean.."

"That's right. Seems like you're going back to being 'whole' again."

**-X-**

**And here's chapter 8. **

**Sooo what to say about this chapter...hmmm. Well, this chapter WAS suppose to have a scene in Soul Society but I decided to push it for the next chapter. I feel like maybe people would think I bullshit the whole Hollows eating reishi part but is not really much BS. Shinigami eat also and from what we know they have to eat at least some form of Reishi base food to have energy and such. I did how bullshit the whole soul aging thing. I trying looking up how Shinigami age but I never found anything. **

**So now we have a bit more on the insight of what Zangetsu did with Lily. Starrk will go back to be 'Full' again. And Ichigo is now feeling Lily? Hmm lol. On another note I gave the Guardian a name :D Don't wanna just keep calling him that. Lol **

**I think someone would mention this but I'm gonna save Y'all some time. Am I making Baraggan strong enough to compete against Starrk? Yes. Yes, I am. To be fair Baraggan is like really F'ing OP. Like seriously. I don't know why such BS happen in both the anime and manga to make him look pathetic with the way he lost. BUT I'm gonna change that in this story. He's actually going to be one of the main antagonists in this story.**

**Hmmm, still no Beta so sorry if I made some mistake!**


	9. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 9: Decisions**

A way to settle down their debt? Shinji didn't know how to feel about that. When Yoruichi came to their hideout yesterday to tell him and the rest of the Visoreds about how Urahara has asked for a favor that would pay off their debt, well, let's say that most of the Visoreds were a little puzzled. 100 years and Urahara finally decided? Something was telling Shinji that the shopkeeper thought about the most ridiculous way to pay off the debt.

As the de facto leader of the Visoreds, Shinji decided that he would be the one to talk to the shopkeeper alone. _'Just what are you up to Urahara.' _While both of them were former captains, Shinji was wary around the shaggy blonde. Is not like he can't trust his fellow blonde, is more like there's something about Urahara's personality that he just can't trust about.

Seeing the shop coming into view with 2 kids sweeping in front of the shop left Shinji a little puzzle. He doesn't remember Urahara having kids working for him. _'Now what's this about?' _The closer he gets, the more he could hear them discussing something.

"Stupid geta-bōshi making us work," Lily muttered. _'Why the hell are we even sweeping in front of a shop that doesn't seem to get any customers!'_

Ichigo releases a sigh upon hearing the limenette. "You remembered how it was Tessai-san that asks us, right?"

"Doesn't mean I can't bl—" Lily stops talking when she saw a bob-cut blonde man wearing a black dress shirt, white tie, white pants, and a gray long-coat. She blinks a few times when she notices how the blonde was coming towards the shop. "Are you lost or something, blondie?"

Shinji looks from Lily to Ichigo before saying anything. "Not lost. Just came to talk with Urahara."

Both Arrancar look at each other before going back to the blonde. "What for?" Ichigo asks.

"Not gonna answer that. It's a grown-ups talk, kid." Shinji replied while walking around both kids. Coming inside, the Visored spotted Tessai behind the counter. "Oi, it's been a while, eh Tessai?"

"Hirako-dono," Tessai said while giving the blonde a bow.

Shinji waves off his hand. "No need to call me that, ya know?"

Tessai nods back before addressing Ichigo and Lily, both inside the shop now. "Are you two done sweeping the front of the store?"

Releasing a groan, Lily replied. "There's nothing to clean besides the dirt."

"She's kind of right Tessai-san. There's nothing but dirt out there. Plus, we kind of been cleaning for a while." Ichigo said.

"I suppose you two could take a break." Tessai shook his head and waved them off when he saw the joyful look on both kids' faces.

The bob-cut blonde pointed behind him. "So who are those two? Last time I remember ya didn't have any kids workin' here."

Walking around the counter and heading towards the basement, Tessai answers back. "They're our guest." The tan-man looked back to the door and screamed. "Children, I will be down with Urahara-dono for a while! Look over the shop in the meantime!"

"What!? But we're on our break?!" Lily yelled.

Not even answering them back, Tessai lifts the basement's door.

The powerful Reiatsu attacked Shinji's senses instantly. He felt the way his body feel heavy too, as if he got thrown down to the deepest part of the ocean. "What the hell ya got down there." Sensing it more, the bob-cut blonde picked up something very interesting. "A Hollow? Ya got a Hollow down there!?" He doesn't know what to think. Was the Hollow a part of the deal?

Not saying anything, Tessai started climbing down.

Shinji watched as the ex-Kidō Chief kept going down, didn't even say anything about why they have a Hollow here. _'Damn it.' _Releasing a sigh, the Visored follow behind Tessai. Once touching the ground, Shinji started looking around for the Hollow that was radiating all the Reiatsu and that's where he was mistaken at. Shinji was looking for some monstrosity of a Hollow, a big-soul-eating-monster of a Hollow, and not a man.

Shinji's brown eyes were looking at the man lying against a rock, sleeping. The sleeping man didn't look like a Hollow at all. Sure, he could sense how the Reiatsu coming out from the brunette was that of a Hollow. But still. The Visored turn to Tessai, ready to ask him on _what he _was when he noticed the way the ex-Kidō Chief was already walking towards Urahara's lab. "Oi Tessai!" The bob-cut blonde said while catching up to him.

"Come now, Hirako-san, Urahara-dono is waiting for you." Tessai said, not even turning to look at the blonde.

"Is Urahara also gonna tell me why ya got," Shinji stopped and looked back at the brunette. Can he really call the man a Hollow? "Whatever _he _is down here?"

"Arrancar."

Blinking a few times, Shinji repeated back the word. "Arrancar? What the hell is that?"

Tessai looks over his shoulders. "Urahara-dono calls them Arrancar. A Hollow with Shinigami powers."

The Visored didn't know what to say to that. A Hollow with Shinigami powers?! "Wait. You just say 'em? As in there's more?"

"The children you saw are Arrancar, too."

Shinji stops in his tracks. The 2 kids up in the store are also Hollows with Shinigami powers? Shaking his head, the blonde started following behind Tessai. Saving any more questions for Urahara instead.

Walking into the shopkeeper's lab, the Visored spotted what he was expecting to see when he senses a Hollow's Reiatsu, a Hollow. However, what he wasn't expecting was on how the butterfly-like Hollow was helping around the lab... Yeah.

Spotting the blonde, Szayel stops at his tracks to give the man a small bow before going back into plugging in a new Gigai to the machine. After finally getting more Reiatsu samples from Starrk, the brunette kept accidentally destroying the glass flask. Both he and Urahara were finally ready to finish Starrk's, hopefully, last Gigai.

Slowing waving at the Hollow, Shinji spotted the shaggy blonde behind his computer. "Urahara."

Hearing the Visored's leader voice, Urahara turns around with a smile on his face. "Shinji-san! So good for you to have come." The gray-eyed man notices Shinji staring at Szayel. "I see you notice Szayel, my new apprentice."

Making sure to not twitch from the shaggy blonde's comment, Szayel turns around to address him. **"The Gigai's plugged in now."**

Not seeing any of Szayel's appendages twitch, Urahara pouted. _'Seems I need to try something different.' _Forgetting about the black mask Hollow for the moment, the ex-Captain looked back at Shinji, who was still staring. "Is not kind to stare at people Shinji-san."

The Visored narrowed his eyes. "Start talking, Urahara. Why do you have Hollows down here in ya basement?"

Losing his playfulness, Urahara answers back. "Is actually quite an interesting story, Shinji-san. I could go over the long version of this story, but let us keep this short and simple." Looking over at Szayel, he says. "Szayel, if you don't mind, I have some important business to discuss here."

Understanding what he meant, Szayel and Tessai left the lab.

Watching the black mask Hollow finally leave, Shinji turns back to the shopkeeper. "Start talking. Don't leave anythin' out. So go with the long version."

Urahara turned around to face his computer. "You remembered Isshin's son?"

Shinji raises one of his eyebrows. Is that how he'll start things with? "I do. The boy died, didn't he?"

While none of the Visoreds had any connection with Isshin, most of them knew what happened to him 2 years ago. Yoruichi told them about it. Back then, everyone, believe that it was one of Aizen's plans to kill the boy. But with no evidence found in why he would have done that, they dropped the case.

"You saw the boy in front of the shop with a lime-haired girl. Yes?" Urahara said while looking at Starrk's Reiatsu data. Frowning upon seeing an... interesting development.

"I did but what those that—!" Shinji stopped. There's no way Urahara is saying exactly that. "Is the boy..?"

"Isshin's son?" The shaggy blonde turn back to look at the Visored. "What do you think?"

"H-how?" Shinji asks with a surprised look on his face, thinking about it now. "Did the boy said who his father was?"

"Well, the only reason they're even here is because Ichigo remembered." The shopkeeper sends a shrug to the man before turning back to the computer. "From what Starrk-san has told me. He found Ichigo in the white sands of Hueco Mundo. A very interesting place, to be honest, is quite a hollow place, but let's get back to the story now. Starrk-san has been watching and protecting the boy for the past 2 years now. Just recently did some events occurred that prevented them from going back home."

"Who's Starrk?"

Looking back to Shinji, Urahara waves his fan around the air. "Why he's the one with the Reiatsu you're feeling," Urahara started tapping the fan on his chin. "He's the man, if I guess right, is sleeping not that far away from here."

"That guy is the one with all this Reiatsu!?" Even from this far away could Shinji still feel the Arrancar. "How can a thing like him even exist?" During his time as a Captain for Soul Society, not once did a Hollow so powerful like Starrk appeared. He was sure they had recorded nothing like this before.

"Would you believe me if I told you that there are 2 other Hollows, that at his current stage, are stronger than him?" Urahara said while still looking at the computer.

"There are 2 stronger Hollows than him right now! An' wot ya mean by 'at his current moment'? Are ya saying that he can get stronger?!" Shinji didn't know how to feel about that. The thought of more of those beings existing was a dreadful idea. It was even more dreadful if Starrk could get more powerful. With Hollows like them existing, how has Soul Society never heard of them before?!

"Well, one of those Hollows is a reason to why they can't go back home." Urahara turns around to show his exciting face to Shinji. "Just yesterday did I go into the world of Hollows, Hueco Mundo." The shopkeeper sends him a disappointed pout. "Sucks that I have to be the 4th Shinigami to go there."

"What do you mean by that?" Shinji narrowed his eyes. There's no way he's talking about—

"Why Aizen and his goons have already been to Hueco Mundo." Urahara returns the hard look. "He's another reason to why Starrk and the others can't go home."

The bob-cut blonde frown upon hearing his ex-lieutenant's name. "What does Aizen want with 'em?"

Urahara shrugged. "To be fair, I don't know. All I know, from what a Hollow told me, is how 3 Shinigami's Reiatsu had been sense around in Menos Park. It could be any other Shinigami, but let's be honest here. We both know how is Aizen who's been going to Hueco Mundo."

Shinji's frown deepens. Memories of the night, which Aizen finally shown his true colors, came to his mind. "So if Aizen one problem, what are the other ones?"

Hearing his computer finishing up with the data, Urahara looked back to the screen to make sure everything was right before unplugging the Gigai. "Well, one of the other problems involves one of the strong Hollows that I was talking about." Urahara walks around the Gigai, inspecting it before looking back at Shinji. "Starrk-san has made a very dangerous enemy. Unintentionally, he just became the enemy of Hueco Mundo's King."

"Hueco Mundo has a king!?"

The shopkeeper sends the shock bob-cut blonde a goofy smile. "I know right! Who knew that Hueco Mundo has a King? Anyway," the curves of his smile turned downward. "The King of Hueco Mundo is no joke. You think Starrk-san feels powerful? I was there when he challenged Baraggan, the king, as of right now Starrk-san has no chance because of... events that happened."

That took Shinji by surprise. Starrk easily feels like a Captain-class Shinigami, but now Urahara just told him how he doesn't stand a chance against an even more powerful Hollow? "Who's the other powerful Hollow?"

"Why, is Ichigo. Who else could it be?"

"Isshin's son?" Shinji said with a baffled look on his face. "How is the boy more powerful?"

Looking back at the Visored with his fan open up, Urahara says, "Were you able to sense the powerful Reiatsu that appear 6 days ago?"

"Who couldn't?" Shinji grimace upon remembering THAT power. "Spiritually aware or not. Anyone could have felt the change in the air 'cause of that." All the Visoreds could sense that Reiatsu. It was only for a split second, but in just that moment, they could sense it, not just through Hachi's Kidō Barrier, but down to the training grounds.

"What if I told you, I sensed that Reiatsu from here, all the way to Tsubakidai Park?"

Shinji gape at that. The Visored's warehouse was even farther away from Tsubakidai Park compared to Urahara's shop. "Are you saying that it was Isshin's son with that kind of Reiatsu? How can the boy be that strong?"

"Well, you remember who his parents are, right?"

Scratching the back of his head, the Visored tried remembering the boy's parents. "Umm yeah. His pop's a Shinigami and his mom's a Quincy."

"They weren't just some random Quincy and Shinigami," Urahara said while looking over at the Gigai. "His father was a Captain while his mother was a Quincy that survived Hollowfication."

Blinking a few times, Shinji says, "Wait. Are you sayin' that the boy inherited all of that? How can someone like that even exist? Shouldn't the boy's soul go through Soul Suicide?"

"That's where you're wrong." Pleased that the Gigai came out right, Urahara picked it up while walking towards the exit and answering Shinji. "Ichigo's soul perfectly balanced. While his Hollow side is the most dominating one, it does not break the balance. Ichigo was born human, yes, but he was a human born from a Quincy infected with Hollowfication AND his father was the Shinigami who sacrifices his powers to save her by connecting their souls." Turning his head, the shopkeeper looks back to the Visored. "The opposite of a Shinigami is a Quincy, and the opposite of a Hollow is a Human. Ichigo is the ONLY one of his kind. The perfect hybrid."

The bob-cut blonde didn't know what to think about that. The kid could grow crazy strong. "How are you sure his balance?"

"Well, I asked Ichigo to give me some of his Reiatsu to create his Gigai. I worked with it for three days. The numbers were a little buggy, but still, the boy is balance."

"But HOW if he's a Hollow? Shouldn't that change the scales or somethin'? Does he even have any form of a human soul left in him?"

Urahara frown at that. Yes, Shinji is right. Been a Hollow, Ichigo should have lost the balance, but he didn't. The shopkeeper just shook his head. "I don't know about that part; however, we both know how Hollows were human once, so Ichigo does still have a human soul in him. As for his Quincy powers, well... it's still there, that's all I can say about it." Urahara hides a goofy smile behind his fan. "Ichigo has shown a very interesting ability, Shinji-san."

"Oh? Such as?"

Urahara turned around for Shinji to see his expression. "Why he can put on a mask!"

Stopping in his tracks, Shinji looked at Urahara with a deadpan expression. "Mask? Urahara they're Hollows. They have a mask."

"Again, that's where you're wrong. Well, you haven't seen Ichigo outside his Gigai, but the boy lacks signs of ever having a mask. Starrk-san and the girl still have fragments of their masks. But Ichigo doesn't have one. That is. Until he puts it on." Memories of when the redhead showed both him and Starrk on how he could don a mask reminded Urahara of the Visoreds. "Ichigo can don a mask the same way as you guys can."

"Us as in Visoreds?" By this point he thought he heard everything, but a Hollow Visored?

"Amazing, huh? Imagine what Aizen could have done IF he had someone like Starrk and Ichigo with him."

Shinji frowned upon returning to his ex-lieutenant. "An' why would Aizen want anythin' to do with 'em?"

Shrugging, Urahara says. "I don't know what Aizen would have done with them, but it's better that they stay away from the man."

"You told them?"

Spotting Starrk, who was talking with Szayel, the shopkeeper hurried a bit before looking back at Shinji. "Don't worry about it. I already told them about Aizen and I'm sure they won't bother with him."

Stopping in front of Starrk, Urahara drops the Gigai. "Well, here it is Starrk-san! Your new Gigai. Try not breaking this one." Turning around, ready to go back to his lab, the shopkeeper almost forgot about why Shinji is here. Pointing at the Visored, Urahara says. "That's right. This man right here is Shinji. He's the one who will train you!"

"Wait! What!? Train him!" Shinji yelled. "Ya haven't even tell me why I'm here an' you're just gonna drop somethin' like that on me?!" Looking over at the brunette, the Visored says. "Why should I train him?" His question hushed everyone. He doesn't see why he should bother training anyone. Especially a Hollow. "You better have an excellent explanation to why I should train him, Urahara."

Urahara lost any more of his playfulness so he can show just how serious he is about this whole situation. "Well, again, they unintentionally made another enemy. This enemy is the Gotei 13."

"What." Shinji looks to Starrk and Szayel, "Why the hell would ya do somethin' that stupid?"

The Hollow was the first one to reply. **"It wasn't like we intentionally meant to do so. When we first came to Ichigo-kun hometown, we weren't expecting to battle off Shinigami Captains. We were only sight seeing."**

"And to be fair, it was the Shinigami that pushed one of us to take in a drastic action. All we wanted to do was save a Hollow and be out from there. Nothing else should have happened." Starrk said while remembering the thing Ichigo turned into because of what happened to Lily.

"This is the deal, Shinji-san," Urahara said, gaining the Visored's attention. "To pay the debt that you owe me, the only thing the Visoreds have to do is train Starrk." Urahara brought up his hand to stop Shinji from talking. "Yes, I know that the rest of the Visoreds won't like it, but this is how the debt will be payable. I want each of the Visoreds to help Starrk. If the Visoreds won't help, then I will call them back for a favor in a more... complicated time."

Closing his mouth, the bob-cut blonde frowned towards Urahara. So this is how their debt will be payable. By training a Hollow? Shinji is sure that he's going to get chewed out by the rest of the Visoreds. He looks back to Starrk. "Why should I train you?"

Starrk's lock his blue-gray eyes with Shinji's sets. "Is because I'll be doing something right by getting stronger. I promise Isshin that I WILL protect Ichigo, not just from Baraggan, but from Aizen and from Gotei 13, too. I may feel strong, but I know little about fighting. The only thing I can do is shoot Ceros, and that won't be enough. I need to get stronger to protect him."

Shinji doesn't know what to think about this entire situation. These Hollows have an enormous mark on their backs. Should he decline the entire deal? Looking back to the brunette's eyes and seeing how serious he is about getting stronger to protect Isshin's son all because the man asked him too was just, just. Releasing a sigh, he ran a hand down his face.

The... Arrancar wants to get strong to protect some boy.

A Hollow wanting to protect.

Taking another look at Starrk's eyes and still seeing the firm commitment made the Visored shake his head slowly. _'They're gonna kill me.'_

Looking back to the shopkeeper, Shinji says. "Fine. I'll do it. How long is this going to take Urahara?"

"How much time do you think you need Starrk-san?" Urahara asked.

Scratching his head, Starrk thought about it. He needs to be sure to learn enough. "Six months should be enough for me."

Frowning upon hearing the due date, Shinji looks back to the brunette. "Six months? It takes the average soul, who wants to become a Shinigami, six years. Only a few of them being a special case finished in two or even one year. An' you, a Hollow who doesn't know much about fightin' wants to be at an even playing field to the Captain's of the Gotei 13, who have been trainin' hard even after their graduatin', in only six months?" He looked back to Urahara. "I think one year should do." Seeing him nodded, Shinji says. "But, gonna put some conditions." Making sure that Urahara was paying attention, Shinji went over his 2 terms. "I only got 2 things I wanna say. First, we'll do the training here and two. I can't force everyone to help train Starrk." Turning back to the Arrancar, the Visoreds says. "Your training will mostly be—" Shinji stops when something else came to his mind. "You have a sword or somethin'?"

Blinking a few times, Starrk pointed towards Urahara."I will as soon as Urahara can get me one."

Now it was time for Urahara to blink a few times upon hearing what the Arrancar just said. "Umm Starrk-san. What makes you think I just have some random sword lying around."

Scowling at the brunette, Shinji says. "Aren't you half-Shinigami? Wait," turning to the shopkeeper, he says. "Can an Arrancar have a Zanpakutō?"

The air around the shaggy blonde became tense. Everyone could feel the change. "Yes, well. Here's something that I wanted to do about that." Urahara said as he slowly brought out a small, bluish-purple orb from inside his coat.

While the Hollows were looking at the orb with a puzzled look, it stunned Shinji upon seeing it. No one said anything.

Starrk kept staring at the orb. There was something about it that gave him an unsettling feeling in his stomach. "What is that?"

"This right here Starrk-san is the Hōgyoku." Urahara lifted the orb a little higher, "Right now the orb is in a hibernation-like state, but with some time I can reawaken it again."

"What are ya plannin' on doing with that thing." Shinji narrows his eyes to the shopkeeper. Is Urahara planning on using the Hōgyoku on the Arrancar?

"Well. With this, I can hopefully stabilize Starrk-san's Reiatsu..." Looking at the Visored, Urahara continues. "I forgot to mention this insignificant fact about Starrk-san, but he used to be a single soul before splitting himself with the girl you saw upstairs. But some events had happened, and now Starrk-san will go back into becoming whole again." With a calculated look, he says. "If I stabilized the Visoreds when they went through their Hollowfication, then the opposite shouldn't be impossible. I can stabilize an Arrancar."

**"Stabilize Starrk-san?" **Szayel asks.

Starrk was about ready to question the shaggy blonde too.

Looking at everybody once before going back to the brunette, Urahara said. "Remember what I said about what you did upon becoming an Arrancar?" Receiving a nob back, he continues. "You store your powers inside Lily, but now they're coming back to you. You're definitely still not 'whole', but when you do, your body will be under some heavy strain. With the amount of Reiatsu that you will regain, we must try to stabilize your evolution."

Starrk's eyes widen. That make no sense!

**"What are you talking about Urahara-san!? Starrk-san already finished growing! He is at the pinnacle of Hollow evolution!?"** Szayel turns to Starrk. There's no way the brunette is at some form of faux evolution.

"Urahara explain yourself. How is he not 'finish' growing?'' The Visored asked, doing a better job at hiding his shock. With all the news he received today, there's nothing that could surprise him at this point to make an expression.

Still looking at Starrk, Urahara said. "Just now while working on your Gigai did I find out how your Reiatsu levels are no longer stable. While there wasn't much of a balance between your Shinigami and Hollow powers, it wasn't much of a problem; you are balance as an Arrancar should be. But now... it could be possible that you will regain far more Hollow Reiatsu from Lily. Before it was 55% Hollow and 45% Shinigami, however, now your Hollow's Reiatsu increased while the Shinigami percentage seemed to decrease."

"What could happen to me? Will anything happen to me?" Ask back a worry Starrk.

"Well... let us say that by the time you would become 'whole' again... you might be, eh, more Hollow."

While Shinji and Starrk didn't really understand what the blonde meant. Szayel had a guess where Urahara was leading to. **"Devolution?"**

Everyone's eyes went towards Szayel.

**"With Starrk-san gaining more Hollow Reiatsu then he would go back into being more Hollow. He will devolved?"**

That was finally a shocker to Shinji. "Wow, wow, wait. Can a Hollow even devolve? We know that ya can evolve an' all, but can y'all also devolve?" Shinji turned to the Hollows.

Even Urahara turned to Starrk and Szayel. This was new to him too; The only information he has about Hollows is the common stuff. Ceros, Garganta, they eat to evolve, unique abilities, and that's everything he has about them. He never filmed an "in the life of a Hollow" documentary.

**"Well..." **Szayel took a peek at Starrk before going back to the two blondes, having Urahara's full attention, a bit of boost came to his ego. Szayel would never, and he means NEVER admit how much he looks up to Urahara. The man was a genius, something he admired about him, not like he would tell him that. While the whole "my apprentice,' joke was just annoying, he didn't hate it. Been called his apprentice, made a tiny part of his soul happy. _**'No! I'm just taking advantage of him.' **_Shaking his head, Szayel said.** "A Hollow can devolve. During our times as an Adjuchas, we must still eat because if we don't we would return into our Gillian stage and when that happens two things will occur, the first; one can no longer evolve back into an Adjuchas, and the other is that you will become an empty husk. There will be no longer a conscious in the devolve Gillian." **The black mask Hollow looked at Starrk. **"However, there's no telling what would happen to Starrk-san at all."**

Urahara closed his eyes and thought about it._ 'So there's no telling what can happen to Starrk-san. But wouldn't be such a far-fetched idea for him to devolve.'_ Looking back to the Hōgyoku, the shaggy blonde decided. "Well, looks like we have no choice but to use the Hōgyoku now."

Shinji said nothing as he headed towards the exit. His only concern is to train Starrk, nothing else. No reason for worrying about Starrk's case. "So the plan is now what?" He called out as he looked up the stairs he came down from.

Taking a few calculated guesses, Urahara said. "3 weeks. I should be able to have the Hōgyoku activated by then."

"Then the trainin' will start once you do your job, Urahara." Shinji turned around. "Just send Yoruichi when things are ready."

That was all he said before leaving with his respective ability.

Starrk looked at Urahara before saying, "Will I make it for that long?"

Waving off his concern, Urahara says. "Ah, don't worry about it, Starrk-san!" he looked towards the black masked Hollow. "Come now, my young apprentice. We got work to do!"

Releasing a sigh, Szayel follows behind Urahara. Leaving Starrk alone with his thoughts. The brunette scratched his head before looking back to the Gigai and deciding ongoing inside it. Maybe he should take a nap or something?

* * *

**\- 3 Weeks later, Soul Society-**

The rumors spread like wildfire.

It started right after Rangiku went to turn-in Tōshirō's report. Once done with that tasked, she was heading back to the 10th Division when she spotted one of her drinking buddies; Hisagi Shūhei. And he wasn't alone. Shūhei was with the company of Abarai Renji and Kira Izuru. Making a quick decision, not like she thought too much about it, she went along with them to a local bar and from there she spilled everything.

She told them about what happened in the Human World through her Captain's point-of-view. The entire bar was full of Shinigami that were on their break. Most of them were listening to the strawberry blonde's story with a thrill. EVERYONE wanted to know what occurred; and now they're getting the full story. Two particular men helped Rangiku with her story, and those were Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika; both been members of the 11th Division. They were 2 of the 3 people Zaraki shared with what happened in the Human World, the other was Kusajishi Yachiru.

Whenever the 10th Division Lieutenant took a break, Ikkaku then started saying some events from his Captain's point-of-view. As the story-telling went on, both Ikkaku and Rangiku started exaggerating the story, not like the rest of the Shinigami knew that. Once people headed back to their divisions, the rumors started spreading and becoming even more exaggerating as it kept getting passed on. By the 2nd week, over half Seireitei had at least heard of the rumor and the name that came with it.

Zangetsu.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya just knew how right he was about letting Rangiku turn in his report. Just like he predicted, she started gossiped. Well, at least he was right about the Captain's meeting. They released the 6th Division Captain on the 3rd week and once he was out, with his hand completely re-attached, he wrote his report and turned it in. A week later, and here he was. Walking through the halls of the 1st Division, heading towards the Captain's Meeting that the Jigokuchō, a Hell Butterfly, announced.

As the white-haired Captain kept walking through the halls of the 1st Division, his ears heard two Shinigami talking about the "Hot Topic". He scowled upon hearing the Hollow's name.

"You should lose that look on your face, Captain! Heck, I think you need a vacation with how stressful these past few weeks been to you." Rangiku said with a cheery attitude.

Tōshirō's left eye twitch dangerously. The Jigokuchō asked for the captains to bring their lieutenant with them, for whatever reason. He would have said something about it, but she was right.

After his visit to the 11th Division, the white-haired Captain locked himself back into his office and started repeating the Hollow's name. By sometime later, Tōshirō started training again. When he became a captain, duty was always in the hour. He had paperwork of all kinds and because of this he no longer had time to train, he even had to do his own Lieutenant's paperwork because she never bothered either doing it or finishing it once she started with it.

Now, however, was a different story. Tōshirō didn't have a reason to train before. He was a prodigy among his peers. Sure he wasn't among the strongest of the Captains, the older generation took those spots, but he was the strongest among the newest Captains. Actually, he's one of the newest captains. His old Captain, Shiba Isshin, disappeared around 30 years ago.

Captain Hitsugaya at least understood why she would ask him to take a break.

Releasing a sighed, Tōshirō looks at Rangiku. "Are you concerned about me or do you just want me gone so you can another vacation?"

Only giving him a smile, Rangiku says, "Whichever sounds nice, but as a Captain, think about your subordinate first should always be your first priorities, so maybe going on a vacation would do us both a favor."

Before the white-haired Captain could yell, a voice spoke behind.

"My, my, is Rangiku-chan giving you trouble again, Tōshirō-kun?"

Turning around, both members of the 10th Division spotted a group of 5 people behind them.

The one who spoke was Captain Kyōraku of the 8th Division. A tall, light-skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail. While he has the captain's uniform on, Kyōraku Shuinsui also wears a sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono. To his right was his Lieutenant; Ise Nanao. A slim and youthful girl with long black hair that she normally keeps pinned back and regular Shinigami uniform.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Says a man to the left of Shuinsui. This man is Ukitake Jūshirō; Captain of the 13th Division. He's a tall man, just a few inches shorter than Captain Kyōraku, and has white hair.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya, resting like I have told you, right?" Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th Division, spoke in a motherly tone. She's a slender and youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair worn in a large braid down the front of her body. To her left was her Lieutenant; Kotetsu Isane. She is a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder length and styled as two thin braids.

Before Tōshirō could respond to any of the captains, Shuinsui spoke. "We should probably hurry to the meeting. I'm sure Yama-jiji would scowl at us for being late." Turning to his lieutenant, he says. "You should take Rangiku-chan and Isane-chan to the Lieutenant's waiting room."

Sending her Captain a nod, Nanao led the girls away and left the Captains alone before they started heading towards the meeting together.

Coming in front of the doors of the meeting, Tōshirō took a deep breath before opening them. Looking inside, the turquoise-eyed captain spotted both Zaraki and Byakuya, the latter looking healthier than the mess that he was in the human world. Going to his spot, he positions himself between Captain Kyōraku and Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captain of the 12th Division; a man with his face painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black except for his nose.

The captains were muttering among each other before the sound of a cane hitting the wooden floor echo loudly. Captain-Commander Yamamoto came inside and took his spot in the center of the Captains. Tapping his cane twice, and all the Captains giving him their undivided attention, the ancient Shinigami started the Captain's meeting.

"This meeting is now in order." Yamamoto spoke strong and firm, voice holding the tone of a leader. Looking at all the assemble captains, Yamamoto's eyes stop just for a few seconds on Captain Zaraki, Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya. "I'm holding this meeting because of the... interesting reports from the Captains sent to the Human World four weeks ago."

None of the captains said anything. Every single one of them has at least heard of the rumors already, but that's how they kept it as though. Just a rumor. Unless someone could backed-up if those rumors were true.

Yamamoto's red eyes stare at Captain Hitsugaya before asking the 10th Division Captain to go over the event.

Hitsugaya started recalling the events. "The mission was a simple one. Help the squad that got sent to the Human World because the Hollows turned out to be too much for them to handle. When only two Hollows remained did an unknown party made itself known. This party included a group of four members... three were humans with Hollow holes and masks. The 4th member was a Hollow, a black mask Hollow."

That got some Captains to mutter among themselves. Releasing a bit of his Reiatsu to quiet down the Captains, Yamamoto looked at Tōshirō, "Can you describe the... humanoid-Hollows?"

"One was a man with brown wavy hair, blue-gray eyes, a Hollow hole in his sternum and the remains of his mask around his neck. The last two were children; one girl and one boy. The girl has lime-haired, a pink eye, Hollow hole in her stomach and a helmet-like mask. And the boy," the white-haired Captain frowned upon remembering Zangetsu. "The boy was different. Orange hair, pure white skin, the eyes of a Hollow but... no mask or a hole in him until his... transformation."

Once again, the captains started muttering until Yamamoto taps his cane on the floor and got everyone to shut up. "Are you sure about the boy not having a mask, Captain Hitsugaya?" receiving a nod back, the Captain-Commander asked for Captain Hitsugaya to continue.

"The man was powerful enough to keep Captain Zaraki, Kuchiki, and I busy while the two children went over to... save some Hollow. The black mask Hollow was distracting the rest of the squad."

"How is it that you three couldn't sense these Hollows? With the man been strong to hold all of you at the same time then his Reiatsu should have been easy to sense." Suì-Fēng said, the Captain of 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō is a petite woman with gray eyes and black, short hair with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring.

Before Tōshirō could say anything, Byakuya spoke first. "Because we couldn't sense the Hollows, Captain Suì-Fēng." Turning to look at the petite woman, Byakuya says. "The boy had a strange ability that could hide Reiatsu."

"Sheesh, that sure sounds annoyin'." Ichimaru Gin; the Captain of the 3rd Division spoke.

Different Captains wanted to speak, but the Captain-Commander's Reiatsu silenced them. Yamamoto asked for Hitsugaya to keep going.

"When Captain Kuchiki saw both children, he shot a powerful Kidō to the boy."

Two Captains frowned upon hearing this. Jūshirō turned to Byakuya. "Did you really try killing the boy?"

"That's harsh, Byakuya-san," Kyōraku added.

"Children or not, they are Hollows. Our duty as Shinigami is to get rid of any Hollows that appeared in the Human World." Byakuya's words felt cold.

Before anyone else could say anything, Hitsugaya continued, "While he meant to send the Kidō spell to the boy, the girl, however, took the hit when she protected him."

Once again, Captain Ukitake and Kyōraku frowned.

A grimace expression coming to his face, Tōshirō finally came to the climax of the story. "With the girl out, I was ready to take out the boy when... his transformation happened."

Every Captain was paying attention now; heres the part that brought the rumors to life.

"The boy exploded in a storm of Reishi and when everything was over... something came out. A demonic looking Hollow, with a black horn mask, white skin, long orange hair, and strange blue-flame markings on his body." Captain Hitsugaya's frown deepened. "Out of all the Hollows, we only got the name of one. His name is Zangetsu."

"How are you sure this is the Hollow's name?" The Captain-Commander asks.

Kenpachi was the one who responds. "Because he told me his name." He said with a grin on his face, remembering the wicked-looking Hollow.

"At first the Hollow was just fighting like an animal. No kind of experience."

"From what I heard in the rumors, they removed your Limiters, right? Captain Hitsugaya." Aizen Sōsuke interrupted; The Captain of the 5th Division was a man with brown scholarly hair, his looks enhanced by square glasses.

"You shouldn't be listening to the rumors, Captain Aizen." said a man even bigger than Kenpachi. He is Komamura Sanji, Captain of the 7th Division. He wears gloves with bracers and a helmet that conceals his entire head.

Aizen sends Sanji a smile. "Well, Captain Komamura, so far the rumors have been spot on. Sure, they seem to have gotten exaggerated, but there is some truth in them."

The white-haired Captain turns to Captain Aizen and says, "That's correct. During the transformation of the boy, they removed them."

"And you all still couldn't take the Hollow down?" Suì-Fēng frowned.

Looking at the petite woman, Tōshirō says, "Is nothing like that. The Hollow fought like a beast, but it had some protection. The blue-flames that I mention were alive and hard to cut. They move around his body, protecting him. Our blades couldn't cut through the markings, and IF we damaged the Hollow, it will only just regenerate in an instant. Then when Captain Zaraki would try to combat him, the blue-flames turn into a blue sword that seemed to wrap themselves around his arms."

The silver-haired man just whistles. "Man, y'all must have gotten yerselves one hell of a fight."

"You're damn right." Kenpachi said.

Tapping his cane again, Yamamoto asked for Captain Hitsugaya to continue.

"Because the Hollow fought like a beast, we pushed it down to a point where we almost had him until it seems to go through another power-up of some sort."

"Are you saying that the Hollow evolve, Captain Hitsugaya?" Tōsen Kaname, Captain of the 9th Division spoke. He is a dark skin man with dark brown braids. While he has the normal Captain uniform on, he wears an orange scarf around his neck, white boots (instead of the normal sandals), and black, fingerless glove. A pair of goggles around his eyes.

"No, it was definitely not evolving. But... the Hollow seems to have gained a power-boost or something because we couldn't sense its Reiatsu or attacks." Reply the turquoise-eyed Captain.

"That's because of the Hollow's ability," Mayuri said, gaining the attention of everyone. "The Hollow's abilities are unique, well some of them." Turning to Captain Hitsugaya, he says. "The reason none of you sense the Hollow was because during the 2nd phase of his 'power-up' did the Hollow reveal an interesting ability. Just like Captain Kuchiki said, you couldn't sense the Hollow because of a cloaking-type ability." Captain Kurotsuchi's bare smile widened. "Before the 'boy' went through his transformation, my computers were picking some glitch, anything around the boy in a 30-foot radius seemed to vanish without a trace."

"Has a Hollow with any familiar ability appeared before?" Captain Unohana asks.

With everyone's eyes on him again, Mayuri says, "Actually, there has been one. I'm sure everybody here knows about Grand Fisher. Yes?" Receiving nods from the rest of the Captains, he says. "This Hollow has dodged most Shinigami for the past 50 years because, just like this Hollow, it had a cloaking ability of its own. It's nowhere near this other Hollow's ability."

"Could it not be the same Hollow?" Aizen asked, "The Grand Fisher disappeared 2 years ago. Maybe the Hollow evolved?"

Groaning and muttering a quiet "idiot,", Mayuri looked towards Aizen before saying. "The Grand Fisher was just a regular Hollow. If it evolved, then Grand Fisher should still be a Gillian. Evolution doesn't just happen in an instance for Hollows. They take YEARS to evolve."

"Captain Mayuri, you said this Hollow's abilities were different, how so?" The Captain-Commander asked the mad scientist.

"Well, for starters. There seem to be two different cloaking-type abilities. One: when he appears to hide everything in a 30-foot radius. The second one, however, is much, much different. During the 2nd phase of the 'power-up,' it vanished. Nothing like the first." Turning to Hitsugaya, he asked, "Captain Hitsugaya, what were you able to sense during the 2nd phase?"

"Nothing," Tōshirō spoke with a plain voice. "I couldn't sense the Hollow or his attacks."

"That's because during the 2nd phase, the Hollow's ability took an interesting turn." Looking at Captain Hitsugaya's eyes, he said. "The Hollow was available to hide, not just his presence, but his attacks."

While the rest of the Captains started muttering among each other, Yamamoto frowned upon hearing the Hollow's ability. _'Troublesome ability.'_ This ability is the least to worry about. Looking back to the 12th Division Captain, the ancient Shinigami asked about the other ability.

"Ah, yes. This other ability is unique, even among other Hollows' unique powers. When the transformation first happened, the Hollow didn't have any form of cloaking ability on and my Division could record something very interesting. The blue-flame markings that Captain Hitsugaya said about are actually Reishi."

"Reishi?" Yamamoto repeated back.

Nodding, Captain Kurotsuchi said, "The Hollow could gather Reishi around himself and have it flow around his skin, increasing his defenses. When they switch to the blades, they are still Reishi, just more durable."

"Have we documented this ability before in another Hollow?" Aizen asked.

Looking at the brunette, Mayuri said. "Well... not in a Hollow."

"What do you mean by that, Captain Kurotsuchi," Ukitake said, a worry expression on his face. The Hollow's Reishi ability sounded very familiar.

Looking at the white-haired man, Mayuri said. "The Hollow's abilities are familiar to not of another Hollow, but to those of a Quincy."

"What!?"

"Is that even possible? I thought Quincy and Hollow couldn't mix!"

"Are you saying we have a Hollow-Quincy hybrid on the loose?"

Yamamoto flared his Reiatsu, silencing everyone again. Looking at the 12th Division Captain, he asked. "Are you sure about this?"

Scowling at the Captain-Commander, Mayuri spoke to his commander with disrespect. "Yes, I'm sure! I have the data and compared them both. What the Hollow used is the Quincy's version of Blut Vene."

The ancient Shinigami frowned. A Hollow-Quincy. Yamamoto decided. "This Hollow cannot keep living. From this point on, we will have a three-Captain-cycle through Karakura Town."

"Why do you think this Hollow is still in Karakura Town, Yama-jiji?" Captain Kyōraku asked.

"The Hollow might not be in Karakura Town no more, true, but now we know where he might return too." Yamamoto replied, not even fazed with how his old student still calls him.

"This meeting is now closed."

* * *

As the Captain's return to their Division, three captains had a meeting of their own.

"My, it seems like Ichigo-kun left a friendly expression, right, Captain Aizen?" Gin said.

"It would seem so. To bad Gotei 13 now knows of his existence." Aizen commented back.

Turning to the brunette, Tōsen says. "Should we change our plans, Aizen-sama?"

Looking at the dark skin man, the 5th Division Captains said. "No, this changes nothing. We must just improvise."

**\- Urahara's Basement-**

Starrk never felt the three weeks passed by. He already broke two more Gigai, and the dreams haven't stopped. At least he didn't devolve, but Urahara wasn't joking when he said about how his body would start feeling a strain. His muscles seemed to keep getting sore with each passing day. Tessai even told him how he's able to sense his Reiatsu up in the shop. Apparently, the underground basement has some Kidō spells around it that would prevent anyone to sense down below. A different routing than he did now, besides sleeping, was helping Ichigo practiced Cero.

"Spread your Reiatsu around yourself, and then sense where the most concentrated amount of your spiritual energy seemed to center at. This is a hint to where you can shoot your Cero the easiest and fastest." Starrk said while watching Ichigo do as he instructed.

Ichigo's eyes were closed as he concentrated. The boy was wearing a black shitagi and tabi with white kosode, hakama, and zōri. The redhead still kept his grey scarf and black snowing goggles.

Opening his eyes, Ichigo looked at Starrk. "I can't feel the spot."

_**'Well, you ain't getting at the first try kid. You need the instincts for it.'**_ Zangetsu spoke.

_'So what, I need to be in some sort of danger or something for it to come to me?'_ Ichigo replied.

They have been practicing for hours. First, it was just him and Zangetsu, but then came Starrk to help. Lily is down here too, wearing the same clothes as her Gigai. She tried helping, but Cero came naturally to her so she didn't have much of a clue.

Scratching the back of his head, Starrk tried to think of a different method for the boy. "All right, let's try this. I want you to visualize the accident at the park."

Looking at Starrk with shocked, Ichigo asked. "Why should I do that?"

"Well, let us see if emotions can help you out a bit." Starrk said.

_**'You know kid, he's somewhat right. Cero is an attack based on your spiritual energy. Emotions could help you.'**_ Zangetsu said, backing up the brunette's words.

_'How are you sure about that?'_

_**'What do you remember feeling when you saw Lily get hit by the Kidō spell?'**_

Ichigo frown upon having Zangetsu remind him of that. _'You say I lost it. That I force my body to take action.'_

_**'Yes, yes, that's what happened afterward. But what I ask is WHAT did you feel, though?'**_

_'Rage.'_ Ichigo replied. Not wanting to admit that he wanted to hurt someone, and by someone, he means the Shinigami.

_**'Yep! You felt rage and your body by instinct decided what to do.'**_

Sighing, Ichigo closed his eyes again and thought back on that day.

Starrk watched curiously as the redhead's body started getting cover by his dark-red Reiatsu before it started storming everywhere around the boy, but right in front of the kid's chest and both arms, the brunette could see that most of Ichigo's energy getting gather there.

Unconsciously, Ichigo raised his right arm. Imagining the white-haired Captain in front of him. Instead of hearing how Captain Hitsugaya would finish him, he instead heard how he was going to finish Lily first.

Ichigo screamed. "NO!"

Starrk watched as a Cero formed and shot from the boy's arms. However, the boy's Cero did not take the same coloration as his Reiatsu. It had a black outline while the Cero itself was white. His worries that the boy had put too much power behind his attacks vanished when Ichigo's white Cero only seems to break a pillar instead of obliterating it.

Patting Ichigo's head, Starrk said. "Good job, kid."

"A good job indeed."

Ichigo and Starrk turn around to see Urahara behind him.

Opening up his fan, the shopkeepers say, "I was a bit worry that you may have overdone it."

Only giving the shaggy blonde a sheepish smile, Ichigo was about to apologies when he got tackled to the ground by an excited Lily.

Seeing the kids chat, Urahara turned towards Starrk. "It's ready, Starrk-san."

A dreadful tense filled the air around the kids. Starrk had told them what may happen to him.

"Well, let's get this over with," Starrk said while releasing a sigh. "You two stay here." He didn't need to turn around to see their worried expressions; he could feel it.

The Arrancar followed behind the Shopkeeper towards his lab. Getting to the lab, Starrk found in the middle of the lab a cubicle glass that was big enough for a man to fit inside. He could see the Hōgyoku by one of the glass-wall sides. Starrk also spotted Szayel, black-masked Hollow making sure that everything was right.

Ready to do this, the Arrancar turned around and asked the shaggy blonde one question that has been on his mind. "Why would you do this? Just like Shinji said. Why would you make me; a strong Hollow even stronger?"

With the area gaining a tense moment, Urahara said the one lie that would later come back to bite him. "Is so you can protect Ichigo, not just from Baraggan, but from Aizen too."

Narrowing his eyes, Starrk said. "And what would Aizen want with Ichigo."

A voice at the back of his mind told Urahara not to lie to Starrk, but the ex-Captain needed to be sure that Starrk would stay away from Aizen. Shaking the voice away, Urahara said. "It was because of Aizen that Ichigo died. The man has something planned for the boy."

Starrk walked inside the glass cube, understanding why now the shopkeeper would strengthen him.

Urahara went behind the wall the Hōgyoku was at. He looked at Starrk. "Are you ready?" Receiving a nod, Urahara activates the orb and watches as Starrk's body becomes engulfed by a light. After a few minutes, the glass cube exploded. Urahara and Szayel took shelter before the explosion.

Starrk looks down at himself. "I… don't feel any different."

"Well, looks like it works!" Said a cheerful Urahara.

Looking at the shopkeeper, Starrk noticed how he was pointing at something behind him. Turning around, Starrk notices the silhouette of an object. When the smoke cleared, Starrk spotted a sword, no not a sword, but a Gunblade. The handle of the blade was that of a revolver. The blade, with the image of a wolf, replaced the barrel of the gun.

**"Guess you are now a true Arrancar, Starrk-san,"** Szayel said.

**-X-**

**And done! **

**Hmmm, so what to say about this chapter. **

**I guess that I should clear out the scene with Szayel admiring Urahara? To be fair we didn't really get told in the anime why Szayel was the scientist of the Arrancars. With this, I hopefully fill up the hole as to how he learned so much.**

**As for the training part, well. We must assume that Aizen has asked the Espadas to train or they train among themselves. With this way, I can build-up Starrk's strength. Is a year too long? Who knows. We know that it was around 5-6 months later when Aizen attack Karakura Town and if his Arrancars train during that time, then maybe they were strong enough to deal with the Shinigami. Yes, I know as Hollows they had already years of fighting in them. BUT with Starrk's case, he never had to fight anyone since he would just kill them.**

**I added that Soul Society scene and Mayuri basically explain all of the Hollowfied-Ichigo's abilities. Yes, the blue-flame markings are the Hollow-version of the Quincy's Blut Vene. And no other Hollows won't be able to do the same. This is basically only a thing Ichigo can do.**

**Also, I change Ichigo's Cero coloration. I mean the black and red Cero is nice but I wanted to give Ichigo a unique color. :D**


	10. The Werecat and Silent Bat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo.**

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 10: The Werecat and Silent Bat**

**-Three months later-**

Captain Kyōraku slowly headed towards the 13th Division to see his old friend, Jūshirō. He doesn't know why he wanted to talk to him. It was such a sudden call. As he got closer to Ukitake's office he raises one of his eyebrows when he noticed the lack of the duel 3rd seats; Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarō. Usually, those two were always near Ukitake's office, ready to do any kinds of errands. Just when he was about to knock, the door open and a small petite girl with light skin, purple eyes, black hair, and with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes.

"Ah! Hello, Captain Kyōraku," Kuchiki Rukia bowed the moment her eyes spotted the 8th Division captain.

Shunsui sent Rukia a small smile. "Now, now, Rukia-chan. No need to be so formal with me." Shunsui's eyes focus on the bandages wrap around her left arm. A minor injury compared to the lives lost 4 months ago.

Seeing where his eyes went to, the raven-haired girl returned the captain's smile. "It's nothing to worry about, Captain Kyōraku... nothing to compare to what happened to Nii-sama." Her smile almost dropped to a frown. No need to remember how her brother looked like when he returned from the Human World.

"Is that you, Shunsui?" Jūshirō said from inside his office.

Giving the girl a few words of comfort, Kyōraku walks into his friend's office and notices the serious look on his face. "Everything okay, Jūshirō?" Not getting anything back, the 8th Division Captain raises an eyebrow when his friend walked to the door and cast a Kidō.

"Privacy. Kiyone and Sentarō might hear something they're not meant to." Jūshirō said, already answering his friend's unasked question.

"So what is this about?" Shunsui watched his friend sit back.

Jūshirō said nothing. How is he supposed to tell his friend about an idea that might label them as suspicious captains? Releasing a sigh, he looked back to his friend before saying, "Has Yamamoto-sensei told you when your cycle to Karakura Town might be?"

Giving his friend a weird look, Captain Kyōraku says, "No he hasn't. Why?"

Having an inner battle within himself, Ukitake closed his eyes and spoke with a soft voice. "I wish for one of us to have a peaceful meeting with them."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry but, by them, you mean the Hollows. Right?" Replied a puzzled Shunsui.

"I am. Yes." Ukitake said, eyes still close.

"Why?"

Opening his eyes again, the 13th Captain noticed the lack of emotions on his friend's face. Taking it as a hint that he should elaborate on his words, he says. "How much do you remember about Tōshirō's report?"

Giving him a deadpan look, the 8th Captain said. "Oh, not much, besides how big of a threat these Hollows could be."

"Besides that."

"Sheesh, that meeting was like 4 months ago."

"Yes, it was," Ukitake's face took a serious turn. "Shunsui, do you know what this might mean?" Getting a "no," back, he says, "Think about it. We just found Hollows with actual human features, not just physically but mentally also!"

"Mentally? I'm sorry, but were you not in the same meeting as me? Zangetsu left two of our captains in a mess." Kyōraku said. No point in not using the Hollow's name. EVERYONE in the Gotei 13 already knew. They gave all the members descriptions of the Humanoid-Hollows. In case if anyone saw them, then they were to report to one of the three Captains immediately.

"I know that, BUT, they first came to save another Hollow when Byakuya attacked the girl and Zangetsu took action." The white-haired man said.

"But why talk to them?"

Looking back to his friend with a calm look, the 13th Captain said. "Think about. What IF we could make peace with these Hollows? We may create peace with them!"

"That would break the balance that we Shinigami have been keeping in check for over thousands of years," Shunsui answered back.

Releasing a sigh, Ukitake looked back to his friend with a somber look. "I know that. I was just hoping that maybe we could try to lose fewer people on our side." Looking up at the ceiling with the same expression, the white-haired man said. "Maybe my idea is foolish. You're right about how these Hollows are dangerous. We know nothing about them."

"Well, I can tell you right now that there's someone who probably knows."

Looking back to his friend, Jūshirō noticed the somber look on Kyōraku's face. "What do you mean by that?"

Now it was Shunsui's turn to look at the ceiling. "I think Yama-jiji might have hide something from us."

"What do you mean?" Asked back a curious Ukitake.

Looking back at him, Captain Kyōraku says, "I don't know if what I might say could be right, but I was sure the old man hesitated back then, at the meeting when he wanted to name those Hollows. Humanoid-Hollows wasn't what he wanted to call them." Kyōraku's face turns serious; This has been something that has been bugging him for some time now. "We were once students for Yama-jiji for a very long time, and through that time I learned some of his moods. Don't you think it was odd with how calmly he took Tōshirō's report, or any of the other two?"

The 13th Captain understood now where Shunsui was going with this. "You're right. If we would have done something like that, then Yamamoto-sensei would have roasted us."

"Exactly," A grimace expression came to Shunsui's face. "The old man is hiding something from us."

"But holding information would be idiotic. Sensei would never do that." Ukitake argued.

After a while of silence, Shuinsui says, "Looks like I need to go talk with Byakuya-san."

"Why?" Jūshirō raised an eyebrow.

"Yama-jiji won't tell us. But it could be possible that we could find some answers from the Kuchiki Library."

"That's right, they're charged with compiling and protecting the history of Soul Society. So maybe there's something there?"

Shrugging, Shunsui says, "Won't hurt to try." Before he could leave, he heard his friend say.

"We should still try talking to them."

Looking back at him with a smile, Shuinsui says. "All right then." Before he could take another step, he looks back to Ukitake. "Let's keep all this between you and me. We can't tell anyone." He left with his mind wondering what sort of bargain could he use on Byakuya. _'Maybe a bottle of sake would do?'_

**\- Urahara's Shop****-**

"He'll kill us." Ichigo said, wearing a heavy black sweater, white pants, his gray scarf and the same goggles on his head.

"No, he isn't." Lily replied. Her shorts and vest gone since winter came. The limenette was now wearing light gray jeans, burned orange fur-jacket, but kept the arm-warmers and boots.

Ichigo looked back to Lily, who was holding a bucket of snow. "Really? He's not gonna kill us by filling his Hollow hole with snow?"

Rolling her eyes, Lily says. "Remember when we fill his hole with sand before?"

"I do," with a deadpan, he says. "Back then he didn't have a gunblade with him."

"Damn it Ichigo, lets jus—"

"Now what are you two planning?" A female's voice spoke.

Both children turned around to see Shihōin Yoruichi. A slender and well-endowed woman, dark skin, golden irises, and purple hair. Her attire comprises a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

First of the two to leave the shocked, Ichigo says. "Yoruichi-san. I thought you were patrolling the town?"

"Ugghhh, don't tell me we're going back to train! We have been training for 5 days straight already." Lily groaned.

Rolling her eyes, the dark-skin beauty says. "First things first little strawberry, by now know that a brief run around this town is nothing for me, and no. You guys can have the day off." As she finishes, the curves of her lips have risen to a playful smirk. "But you guys have to tell me what you're planning on doing with that half-bucket of water."

Hearing water, both children look down at the bucket only to see that she's right; the snow has melted to water.

"Great." Lily sighed. "There goes that prank."

Hearing those words, Yoruichi perked up. "Prank you say?"

Given the woman a mischievous smile, Lily said. "Yeah, we were planning on pranking Starrk. IF ONLY SOMEONE DIDN'T HESITATE." She said that last part while sending Ichigo a mocked glare.

"AND SOMEONE SHOULDN'T BOTHER PRANKING SOMEONE WITH A DANGEROUS WEAPON," Ichigo said while returning the glare.

"And both of you should know that it's not healthy for couples to fight."

Both children have turned and pointed a finger at one another. "We're not a couple!"

"So why was it you guys had a bucket of snow, anyway?" Yoruichi ignores their comments.

Calming down first, Lily said, "Well, the ice was meant to put it inside Starrk's Hollow hole." Getting only a raised eyebrow from the woman, she yells, "It sounded more fun in my head, okay!"

"Fun and dumb." Ichigo replied with a blank tone.

Before Lily could say anything back to the boy, Yoruichi interrupted them. "While I wouldn't mind seeing couples fight," "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" "I think you should leave the pranking to me."

"Who said anything about letting you prank Starrk." Lily narrowed her eyes. Is not like she didn't like the woman. She just didn't like how hard she makes them work. Hell, it was Ichigo who asked for help, not her. She watches as the purple-haired woman walks around them while heading inside Starrk's room. Before closing the door, Lily watched as Yoruichi started removing her shirt.

"Trust me, I'll get him good."

Both children kept staring at the close door for a minute before Ichigo finally said something. "Kind of weird that she can turn into a cat." He saw her nod. They were both sweeping the front store one day when she appeared in her cat-form. Back then they didn't know about Yoruichi, so when Urahara came out to pick up the cat and dancing with it like a crazy person, they both called him a 'poor loser with no friend's' but then all that change when the cat started talking and from there on, Yoruichi has been hanging around the group. Unlike the Visoreds, who came to train Starrk, she wasn't so tense around them. The Visoreds were very cautious around them. Most likely had to do with the fact that they're Hollows.

He frowns upon remembering what the Visoreds can do. When he saw the one call Shinji train with Starrk about a month ago, the boy saw how the bob-cut blonde donned a mask, a Hollow mask. He then questioned the Visored about. However, that has proven to be a pointless case since Shinji was a Shinigami with Hollow powers and not the other way around he had hoped it to be. The only reason he asked about it was because he remembered the drawings on the pillar. The Hollows, the moon, and the Humanoid-Hollows or Arrancars. It still wouldn't make sense to say they were Arrancars. The drawings showed humanoids with complete masks and unlike everyone in their little group that was an Arrancar, they either have some fragments left or in his case, none. Also, the drawings didn't have a Hollow hole in them while they still do.

_'What do you think the Visoreds are, Zangetsu?'_

_**'Nothing but fakes.'**_

Ichigo lifts one of his eyebrows when he notices the tone in Zangetsu's voice; it sounded soft and dispirited. _'Aren't you gonna say how you hate them or something?'_ Feeling like he could see Zangetsu raise one of his eyebrows, the boy said, _'I mean, they're Shinigami. Don't you hate them or something?'_

Releasing a sigh, the man said, _**'I know what you meant, kid. But we're both**_** sort **_**of the same race. They're Shinigami with Hollow powers, and we're Hollows with Shinigami powers.'**_

* * *

Starrk feels like he's sleeping in Heaven, sure used to sleep a lot, but that was because he had nothing to do, so sleeping back then was because of boredom. Now, however, after training and wasting energy with the Visoreds, sleeping has become a beautiful moment when it comes.

Only yawning and shuffling to a more comfortable sleeping position, Starrk went back to relaxing, enjoying the break the Visoreds have given him. Glad that he could now sleep without having those memories coming back to him. For so long he had believed he was having dreams or nightmares, but it wasn't long before another possibility came to him. He was receiving back memories, his memories of when he was a Hollow.

Shuffling again, Starrk lay on his back while putting an arm across his eyes, bare chest, trying to forget all the memories. Just when he was about to return to dreamland, the brunette felt something soft that was pressing on his chest. Moving his arm and opening his eyes, the Arrancar noticed one bare chest Yoruichi who was lying on top of him. Her chest pressed on his chest while her head was resting on the crooked right side of his neck. He kept staring at Yoruichi, a blissful look on her face. Noticing how she was ever so slowly opening one of her eyes, they both made eye-contact.

They both kept staring at each other before Yoruichi said something first.

"Hey~." She closes her eyes again, moving her head to a more comfortable position.

Starrk kept staring at the woman, face completely lacking emotions. "What are you doing in my room, on my bed, half-naked?"

Opening her eyes again, the dark-skin beauty said, "Why, you invited me here, Coyote-kun~."

A twitch came to his right eye. She really enjoys calling him that. Maybe because it's one of the few things that actually annoys him. "No, I did not. I'm sure that I would never invite you here." Looking around the room Urahara has given him, he notices how everything was a mess. She scattered his shirt and jacket across the room, his gunblade on the floor and not on the counter he left it on, some bottles of alcohol on the floor, and the little furniture that decorated the room was out of place. "Why did you turn my room into a mess?"

Pressing herself harder on his chest, Yoruichi said. "It takes only 2 people to make this kind of mess, Coyote-kun~."

A blush slowly reached his cheeks. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't tell me you could forget a night like that, I sure wouldn't," She said while lingering her chest left to right.

"W-what? NOTHING happened. I didn't invite you here. I came here alone." The red color on Starrk's cheeks kept slowly growing.

"Alcohol can do that to you, to make you forget things."

"I don't drink."

"C'mon now," Yoruichi creep up to his right ear, before whispering in a seductive and husky voice, "Can you really forget the night where you made me feel like a real woman, Coyote-kun~?"

The purple-haired woman held in her laughter as the brunette pushed her off and went straight to the restroom to take a cold shower. Please, with her way of doing a prank, Yoruichi walks out of the room and looks at both children who were waiting just outside, she also notices the red color that was rapidly spreading across their faces too. Before she could say anything, Lily yells at her.

"W-why aren't you wearing your shirt!" Turning around, the limenette notice Ichigo's eyes glue on the woman's breast. "CLOSE YOUR EYES ICHIGO!"

Ichigo shut his eyes tight. _'What did Yoruichi-san do to Starrk!'_

_**'Sheesh, I wish I knew, Starrk one lucky guy. Hey Ichigo, take another peek.'**_

_'WHAT!? Why would I do that!'_

_**'Just so I can have more memories of Yoruichi's breast.' **_Zangetsu replied with an obvious tone of voice.

_'Damn it, Zangetsu!'_

Seeing how fast Ichigo listened to Lily, Yoruichi decided that she should keep her fun going. "Your girlfriend sure has you whip, eh, Ichigo?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Lily instantly replied. Turning to make sure Ichigo's eyes were still closed, she looked back at the werecat. "Put on a shirt, damn it!"

Sending the girl a playful grin, Yoruichi crosses her arms under her bust. "What's the matter, Little Lily? Mad that your boyfriend wanna see these bad boys?" She uses her arms to push up her breast.

Hearing her words, Lily turns around to see a glimpse of Ichigo's amber-eyed, trying to take a quick peek at the woman's breast. Tick mark appearing on her left eye, Lily raised a fist. "Damn it! Ichigo if you take a peek I'm going to punch you square on the face!"

With that threat, the boy closes his eyes and for better effect; he turns his back to Yoruichi. _'See what happens when I listen to you!'_

_**'Man, Yoruichi is right. You are whip. Shame, shame, shame, and you're only what? 13? Shame.'**_ Zangetsu shook his head.

Laughing at the duo, Yoruichi exploded into a cloud of smoke and returned to her cat form. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Both now alone, Lily looks back at Ichigo. "You can look now." Hearing her stomach demanding food, she grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's go ask Szayel if he has more of those pills to eat."

"Kind of weird seeing Szayel now. You know." The raven-haired boy replied.

Understanding what he was talking about, Lily said. "True, but, hey. At least we're all the same now." Remembering how maybe a certain Visoreds might come later on today, she allows a smile to reach her face. "I hope Mashiro-Neesan comes today."

* * *

Back with Starrk, the man was taking a shower; a freezing shower. Trying to wash away the... urge that he felt. This foreign feeling was far too new for him. Releasing a sigh and letting the cold water run through his Gigai, Starrk remembered the first time Yoruichi had surprised him like that before.

**\- Flashback, 2 months ago-**

After a month since Starrk had become a true Arrancar, he has been training with the Visoreds none stop. The first few months weren't so easy, what with the way only a two of the Visoreds bother training him. Those two have been Shinji and Ushōda Hachigen or Hacchi. The former only returned because he would be the first one to take a turn with him, and the latter was only just curious. As time went by, more Visoreds came down to Urahara Shop to see who or, better yet, what Starrk was. The Arrancar guess that most of the Visored only bother to train him just because they rather not have to deal with Urahara calling them in a... complicated time, as the shaggy blonde said before.

"All right, that's enough for today, Starrk-san." Aikawa Rabu or Love said. He's a man with a thick black spiked afro. Love sports a green jogging suit and mirrored sunglasses. He rubs his right forearm before letting hang loosely. "You need to work with how much power you're putting behind your swings. Any Shinigami with enough experience can use your own strength against you."

Releasing a sigh, Starrk rested his gunblade on his shoulder. "So what should I do then?"

"With some basic Kendo training, you should be able to control your strength." Love replies. The Visoreds watches as the Arrancar look over at Ichigo, who was training with his Cero again. After a few seconds of silence, he says. "So, like, do you really care about them?" Seeing that only the brunette turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, the afro-star man says, "The kids and the Hollow. Like, are you actually trying to protect them? From a Hollow King, Aizen AND Gotei 13?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Starrk question.

Laughing at the man's reply, Love says. "Ha! Now that's a surprise. I always thought the Hollows didn't have a heart or feelings, let alone wanting to protect anyone..."

"You shouldn't judge people so easily now, Love." Said a man with purple eyes, long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression. He is wearing a black suit with a thigh-length black jacket. He is also wearing a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs and high collar.

Turning around, Love gave the blonde man a deadpan look. "Really Rose? You're going to tell me that? You were the one who was skeptical about it when Shinji told us!"

Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō or Rose returns Love's expression with one of his own. "If I remember right, you were also skeptical."

"Yeah, well, it's not like every day we are told to train a HOLLOW for a year."

Ignoring the two arguing Visoreds, Starrk walks towards Ichigo, who was outside his Gigai, with his eyes closed with a look of concentration on his face.

As the Hollow left, both men stop their argument.

"Strange is it not?" Rose said.

Looking at his friend, Love says, "What is? The fact that we're training a Hollow to fight off all his enemies because he wants to protect some kids and a Hollow?"

"Yes... that."

Both Visoreds listened to Starrk giving Ichigo tips for his Cero. Lily's off at Urahara's lab to bother the other Hollow. Rose's eyes went towards the arm that was hanging loose by Love's side. "Is your arm okay?"

Frowning from Rose's concern, Love said. "It's fine!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"But I think Starrk may have cracked my bone or something."

Shaking his head, Rose looks back to the brunette, showing the boy how to shoot a Cero. After the man forms and fires a Cero, both Visoreds stare quietly at the hole the Cero made through a very thick small mountain. "Could you imagine if Aizen had someone like him?" Rose asks after a moment of silence.

"What? You're making it sound like we couldn't handle someone like Starrk."

Both men watched as Starrk fire yet another Cero, but stronger, this time destroying the mountain.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We could still take him on." Love says, trying to ignore how easily the brunette destroyed a mountain with little to no effort.

"Too much bravado is bad for you, Love." The blonde man already had his turn to train Starrk, so there wasn't much for them to do. "We're leaving now, Starrk-san." Only getting a lazy wave back, the blonde Visored was ready to leave when he remembered something important that Shinji wanted them to pass down to the Arrancar. "That's right! Starrk-san, next time Shinji-san comes, he said about wanting to speak with you on a private matter. Know little about what it could be about. Shinji-san just wanted me to tell you just that." With that last comment, both Visoreds left.

Watching the two men leave, Starrk turns around to Ichigo and goes back into teaching the boy. "All right, just like last time. Spread your Reiatsu, search for where the most get concentrated at and fire." Watching as the redhead did as he instructed, Starrk noticed that just for a quick second, Ichigo's dark-red Reiatsu changed to a white coloration.

Raising his right arm, Ichigo fires another one of his white Cero that hit the side of a boulder and frowns upon seeing no actual damage made onto it. It's not like he didn't leave a mark. The side where the white Cero hit had fallen off. But that's about it. It didn't obliterate it the same way Starrk destroyed the mountain.

"Damn it! What am I doing wrong!" Said an irritated Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it kid," Starrk walked towards a clearing, turning around he says. "All right, let's try this instead. I want you to fire your Cero at me now." Before the redhead could say anything, the man brought up his hand. "Don't worry about me. You know that I can take it." With that said, the boy started concentrating again. Starrk watched as the redhead started concentrating on a Cero, the brunette noticed something very particular. The Cero started off white before changing to a dark-red color before going back to white. Taking a note about it. Starrk prepares himself as Ichigo fire a white Cero and with his quick reflexes, he blocks the attack with his sword.

Looking down at his right arm that he used to block the attack, the brunette notices the small burn mark it left. It wasn't even a lethal blow, but something felt off. Looking back again at Ichigo, Starrk asked the boy to do the same thing again and as the Cero came towards him, he again blocked the attack and dispersed it. And once again his arm had a few burned marks, and it felt... heavy. Like there was some weight in his arms. "Again."

As the man kept blocking all the Cero, he noticed how the weight seemed to keep increasing. As he stops Ichigo at his 5th Cero, Starrk finally took notice of the different weight now. He felt sluggish bringing up his blade. Before he could say anything about it, Kisuke Urahara, with the company of Szayel, made themselves known.

"Well, that's quite an interesting ability." The shopkeeper said.

Nodding, Szayel says. **"Indeed."**

"And just what are you two talking about," Starrk asks, as both he and Ichigo walk towards the duo scientist.

**"Why, we're talking about Ichigo-kun's Cero."**

"Is there something wrong with my Cero?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually, it's the complete opposite." Urahara started with a cheerful attitude. "It could be possible that the reason you can't fire a normal Cero is because of your lack of control over your Reiatsu, you're adding far too much Reiatsu into forming them. This should lead the Cero to break down and have it blown up in your face, BUT instead of that, the Cero seems to go into a different direction, almost like a sub-species of Cero or a different variation."

**"Because of the increased amount of Reiatsu in your Cero, instead of the regular Cero that would usually blow things off, you instead create a Cero with far heavier Reishi."** Looking at Starrk, the black mask Hollows asks.** "Your arm feels heavier, doesn't Starrk-san?"** Getting a nod back, the Hollow says, **"That's because when the Cero disperses, it leeches on to what they hit and increases the gravity of the target. Sure, there's some damage like burn marks, but the actual effects are the weight increase."**

Kind of getting a grasp to what Szayel said, Starrk repeated back what the Hollow's words. "So Ichigo is forming normal Ceros but since he puts too much Reiatsu, that leads to the Reishi getting heavier and because of that, his Cero becomes some sort of subspecies?"

"That's about right, Starrk-san," Urahara said.

"So how can I fix that?" Ichigo frowns, while discovering a new Cero was amazing for the boy, he rather used a Cero that's meant more for actual damage.

**"You got to make sure that you're not concentrating TOO much Reiatsu. There has to be a line between your Cero and Cero Gravedad."** Szayel told the boy, feeling proud with the name.

Ichigo lifted one of his eyebrows when he heard the name of his Cero variation. _'Cero Gravedad?'_

_**'Has a nice ring to it. But we could probably think of a better name.'**_ Zangetsu said.

Looking down at his arm, Starrk looks back to Urahara and asks how long he'll feel the effects of Ichigo's special Cero.

Closing his eyes and taking a guess, the shaggy blondes says. "Well, it's kind of hard to figure out but maybe 1 hour should do?" He shrugged. "Never seen this before, so there's that."

"He could use the healing hot springs." A voice behind Starrk said.

Turning around, the group spotted the black feline, Yoruichi.

Tapping his chin with his fan, Urahara said. "I guess the hot spring could work."

"A hot spring?" Starrk asked. "How can a hot spring help?"

"I made those hot springs specially to heal people. Although, they're nothing compared to the original inspired by. But the effects are about the same." Urahara said.

Asking where he could find the hot spring, Starrk started heading towards it. Ichigo, deciding that he has done enough for today, started heading back to his Gigai and go look for Lily up in the store. Szayel headed towards the lab, continuing a side project that he and Urahara had been working on. As the Hollows left, the shaggy blonde turned towards the black cat.

"So the hot spring, huh? Got something plan for Starrk-san?" Urahara asked while hiding a goofy smile behind his fan.

Slowly walking towards the springs, Yoruichi says. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Once getting there, Starrk looks around the hot spring. Surprised by how simple the hot spring looks; he was expecting someone like Urahara to exaggerate them. As he removes his clothes and steps into the water, the brunette allows his body to relax. Almost instantly, he started feeling the effects of the water on him.

"I see that you're enjoying the spring."

Slowly turning towards the voice, Starrk spotted the black cat. "You can say that again." He responds while going back to relaxing, missing the mischief look in the feline's eyes.

"You won't mind if I join you, Coyote-kun?"

The brunette look at the black cat at it slowly started walking towards the other end of the hot spring. Two things that Yoruichi said did he not like. The first was the way the cat had called him. He was sure no one had ever called him Coyote before. And then there was what the cat said. "Why would you come inside a healing hot spring when you have no injuries?" He questions the cat.

"Well, I may not have any injuries but I am quite exhausted." The cat replied, reaching the other side of the hot spring.

Starrk kept staring at the cat's eyes. There was something about Yoruichi's eyes that reminded him of when Lily finds ways of annoying him with her mischief attitude. Seeing that the cat was waiting for his answer, he shrugged. "Sure, go for it."

As soon as those words left his mouth, smoke engulfed the cat. Starrk stood up fast, ready to grab his gunblade when he heard a feminine voice coming from inside the smoke.

"Don't be in such haste now."

Turning towards the voice. Starrk spotted a beautiful dark-skin woman with purple hair and golden color irises. As the smoke slowly started clearing out, the Arrancar took notice that the woman was pretty much naked. Well, at least the smoke was able to hide her most private areas. Still, it didn't help with the way he was staring at her, not like Yoruichi was complaining about how he was looking at her. Just for kicks she said something first.

"Is my true form too much for you to handle, Coyote-kun~?" Yoruichi said while slowly and sexually moving into the water. The dark-skin beauty kept moving towards the still-gaping Starrk.

Coming out from his shocked moment, Starrk pointed a finger at Yoruichi. "What the hell!? I thought you were nothing but a cat!"

"I am more than just a little pussycat." Yoruichi finished her comment while sending the Arrancar a wink; she was only inches away from Starrk now. Still going along to experiment with the man, the purple-haired woman turns around and moves her hair, showing Starrk her smooth back. "You don't mind helping me wash my back, Coyote-kun?" For more effect on the man, Yoruichi creeps her hips from left to right.

Still gaping at the woman like a fish, Starrk's cheeks gain a red hue before doing the most rational thing to do. And that's grabbing his clothes and using the fast Sonido to get away from the woman, who he could still hear her laughter.

* * *

**\- End of Flashback-**

Since then, Yoruichi has been doing two things. 1st is the way she would find some of the most random moments to tease him with, some… creative ways, and the 2nd would be how she was teaching him Shunpo. Well, not Shunpo itself. Urahara once said that Sonido is the equivalent of the Shinigami's Shunpo, and once known as "The Flash Goddess,", well, who better to help him train besides the best?

Hearing someone knock on his door, Starrk got out from the shower and put on new clothes. Opening the door and spotting Ichigo alone, he raised one of his eyebrows. "Where's Lily at?" Common courtesy for these two to never leave each other sights, they even sleep in the same room.

"Mashiro came." Was the only reply from the raven-haired boy.

"She's here again?" Starrk asked.

"Yup."

"So you came knocking at my door because..."

"Ah! That's right! We don't have anymore of Szayel's food pills and he asked me if you could go into Hueco Mundo for a Hollow." Seeing that the man was about to open a Garganta right there, Ichigo said. "Wait! He said that he wants to see you at the lab, said he has some weird gadget that he wants you to test for him."

Stopping from making a Garganta, the brunette grabs his gunblade and starts heading towards the basement with Ichigo. Soon as he touches the ground, Starrk spotted Lily talking with Kuna Mashiro, a young woman with hazel eyes who is wearing a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots, and scarf, along with a set of goggles atop her lime green hair. While Lily's hair was more of faded lime green, Mashiro was bright lime green.

Starrk watched the lime duo talk with each other, it felt like Mashiro was some sort of model for Lily, doesn't help with how Lily calls her 'Big Sister'. Looking down at the boy, the brunette releases a sigh. The boy was glaring daggers at the bigger lime-haired. Just shaking his head, Starrk finally arrives at Urahara's lab when he spotted a tall and thin man with messy pink hair.

"Hey Szayel, you needed me for something?" Starrk asks.

Turning around, Szayel looks back towards Starrk, the remains of his Hollow mask taking the form of black, rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. "You got here fast, Starrk-san." Szayel was now wearing a long, white shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. Three lines on his uniform dropped to his right hip. Regular white pants like Starrk, with a slight length taken away and even wear white gloves now.

"Guess I did." Starrk said, finally use to seeing Szayel like everyone else. After his transformation into a true Arrancar, the black mask Hollow has been working on a way to reach the same evolution as everyone else. But Urahara had dropped the news on Szayel that not every Hollow could become an Arrancar by evolving. If that was true, like Urahara once said, then hundreds of Vasto Lordes and Arrancar should be all over Hueco Mundo, but that didn't stop Urahara from helping the Hollow. After some time, Urahara used the Hōgyoku on the Hollow and turned him into an Arrancar. It was a risky thing to do, but it paid off. The now transformed Arrancar was creating and making gadgets.

Turning around, the pink-haired man started looking around the work area that Urahara had made for him. "We seem to have run out of the consumable pills. So if you don't mind going into Hueco Mundo for just one specimen, I could make more pills that should last us for another 4 months." Finally, finding what he wanted, Szayel turns around and show Starrk a cloak. "The reason I asked for you to come here is because I need you to test a new device for me. I believe I was able to recreate Ichigo-kun's cloaking ability." Shoving the cloak into Starrk's hand, he says. "While Urahara-san's cloaks work good, I am sure that I could make something even better."

Nodding towards the pinknette, Starrk turns his heads towards the sword on Szayel's table. "When are you going to start your training?" Question the brunette, not even looking at his fellow Arrancar.

Turning towards the sword at the table, Szayel says. "I don't know if I should bother training Starrk-san." Looking back at the brunette, he says. "I'm not a fighter."

Pushing himself out from his Gigai, Starrk turns around and tap the air, opening a Garganta to Hueco Mundo. Before leaving, however, the brunette turns around, spotting Ichigo looking over at some of Szayel's inventions. He whispers towards the pinknette. "You may not be a fighter, but eventually you will be force to do so. You rather be really for it, Szayel."

With that last comment, the brunette closes the Garganta. Leaving behind a quiet and crestfallen Szayel… Starrk's right. Eventually he will be force into a fight and if he doesn't know what to do, then he will be a goner. Turning around towards the boy and watching him. Szayel quietly whispers to himself. "It'll be sooner, won't it, Starrk-san? You will soon face Baraggan."

**\- Hueco Mundo -**

Soon as Starrk stepped out from behind the Garganta, he put on the cloak. Taking in his surroundings. Just like every time he comes to Hueco Mundo for Hollows, he appeared down at Menos Park first before going up into the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Tapping his back, Starrk releases a sigh when he felt his blade on the back of him. He doesn't want to come unprepared when coming here.

Removing his sword and pointing up to the sands, Starrk pulls the trigger to his gunblade, and a Bala formed at the tip before shooting super fast towards the ceiling. One thing that he has learned about the sword that came with his evolution is that he can fire different variations and faster Ceros through it. The one that he just used, Bala, wasn't nearly powerful as compared to a Cero, but it was 20 times faster, and even though they aren't to be a powerful attack, his Bala still pack-a-punch like one of his regular Cero.

Once he was sure that a hole form, Starrk shot towards the hole and up to the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Standing still, he used Pesquisa, an interesting ability that he learned that could measure and locate Reiatsu. Finding Baraggan's Reiatsu, the Arrancar started heading towards the entire opposite direction. He is still a few months too short to do anything against the King of Hueco Mundo.

Soon as Starrk found himself a nice isolated area near some ruins, he removes his cloak and flares his Reiatsu.

And now comes the waiting game.

Looking around the ruins, Starrk started looking for the drawings Ichigo had once talked about. The Arrancar could still remember when Shinji pushed his training by having the Visoreds use their Hollow masks. It was a shocker at first for him, but nothing compared to when the redhead spotted Shinji with a mask. Apparently, around the time when Szayel had joined, both children were inspecting some ruins, and that's when they found the drawings.

The drawings of Hollows, the moon, and Humanoid-Hollows. And as he searches through the ruins, that's exactly what he found. Hollows, moon, and Humanoid-Hollows. However, looking more closely at these ruins, he could see that the top part of it seemed to be scorch.

As he uses Pesquisa again, the brunette pickup that ONE familiar Reiatsu. Looking up, Starrk spotted a white bat-like Hollow with black wings. The Hollow was just staring at him. Starrk had tried to speak with the Hollow before, but he noticed how it doesn't have a mouth for it to respond. Releasing a sigh, the Arrancar ignored the bat-Hollow. After coming back to Hueco Mundo since his last time, this Hollow has found him every time he comes back. Something tells him that every time he flares his Reiatsu, the bat-Hollow looks for him, from wherever this Hollow hides at, but the Hollow doesn't do much. It just watches from a distance. Looking at the bat-Hollow, he flares his Reiatsu again and notices how it doesn't affect him. He tried to use his Reiatsu on the Hollow before to see if it would die, but with no luck, he left the Hollow alone.

Putting back his cloak, the Arrancar started feeling the ground shake, Starrk raised his sword and waited for the Hollow to appear. As sand shot-up, Starrk found the biggest Hollows ever. The thing was twice the size of a Gillian.

Its lower body had eight large elephant-like legs, its legs connected to his body by white carapace-covered joints, leading up to the base of a bony tail club. The torso of the Hollow was normal, besides the white carapace-like shells around it and strange black rods on its arms. The brunette could see how the Hollow's mask has strange skull ridges, purple horns extending towards his back and kept going towards the club tail, had a white mask with red lines under its eyes.

Starrk kept staring at the Hollow with a bit of curiosity. This Hollow wasn't dead at all. But then another thought came to mind, with a Hollow this big, it could feed off everyone for years. Before he could say anything to the Hollow, he saw as the Hollow look down on him and grinned.

**"Suerte!"** The Hollow yelled, **"I was looking all over for you, Fantasma!"** Done talking, the Hollow raises its fist and slam it down on Starrk, which he blocked the punch with his sword.

Starrk had to put a bit of strength to his block. _'Man, this Hollow sure packs a punch.'_

Looking at the Hollow left Starrk a bit puzzle, this Hollow was definitely not a Vasto Lorde, looking up to the bat-Hollow, he was sure how THAT Hollow was definitely a Vasto Lorde. But what about this one? It was strong, but he was sure it wasn't of a higher evolution stage. Maybe a high-level Adjuchas?

Using a Sonido to dodge the other fist, Starrk landed on the Hollow's right shoulder. "Oi, what are you?" As he finished, he dodges again as the Hollow tries to squash him like a mosquito.

**"Stop moving so much, you little shit!"**

"If I do that, then you could hurt me," Starrk said as he reappears again. Looking up to the sky, he notices how the bat-Hollow hasn't bothered doing anything else besides watch. "So you know my name."_ 'Or at least what they call me.'_ "But I don't know your name."

**"Yammy Llargo!"** The now name Yammy said as he started creating a Cero.

Starrk's only response was to point his gunblade towards the Hollow and fire a Bala. Stopping Yammy's attack. As the smoke clear, Starrk noticed the lack of damage on the Hollow. _'Tough skin, I see.'_

**"Ha! What the fuck was that supposed to do! Couldn't even feel that shit!" **Yammy said as he turned to hit Starrk with his club tail.

Once again dodging, the brunette landed at one of the Hollow's elephant-like feet. "You got to be a little faster than that, buddy." As he finished, the brunette Sonido'd. He scowls at himself for fooling around with the Hollow the same way Yoruichi would do to him. A quick memory of Yoruichi lying on him came to his head, a blush coming to his face, distracting him from Yammy's upcoming swing.

As Starrk got send towards a ruin, Yammy concentrated on a Cero before someone shot him with a green Cero. Turning around, he screams.** "WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!"** As he rages, Yammy's Reiatsu started flaring up. Looking for the idiot who hit him, the Hollow spotted the only other soul around, which was the bat-like Hollow. **"Stupid trash!"** Trying to fire another Cero and just like last time, someone hit him from at the back of his head, this time by a blue Bala.** "Fucking stop that annoying shit!"**

Ignoring the outburst and increase of Yammy's Reiatsu, Starrk looks up towards the bat-Hollow, unharmed from the punch. "No need to help me. I can take care of things by myself. Ya know."

Nodding, the bat Hollow lands next to Starrk and did nothing more.

Ignoring the Hollow's presence, Starrk started stretching his arm while walking towards Yammy. "All right, need to stop playing around now. Time to finish this."

**"Ha! Talking big when you can't even leave a scratch on me!"** Yammy started stampeding towards both Hollows, squishing them both. As he finishes running down the area, Yammy turns around and laughs. **"HAHAHA! Bet that finally got you, huh!?" **Yammy said, voice full of arrogance. As the dust cleared, and he spotted none of the Hollows, the gigantic Hollow started looking around with a mystified look. **"Where the hell did they go?"** Finishing his comment, Yammy let out an agonizing scream when his entire left arm felt off; cut clean off.

"Guess your skin not so tough if I put a bit of power behind it," Starrk said as he reappears on top of the Hollow's severed arm. The bat-Hollow was up in the sky.

**"Little shits!"** The Hollow opens up his mouth and concentrated on making the biggest Cero ever.

Pointing his blade again, Starrk fired a Cero this time. As he let loose of his attack, he watched as Yammy's entire head got engulfed by smoke. After a few seconds, the gigantic Hollow felt to its side. Not even feeling exhausted, Starrk landed on top of Yammy's head. He blinks a few times when he only saw some minor damage in the Hollow. Releasing a low whistle, he says. "Man, you're a tough one." Feeling a presence behind him, he turns around to see the bat-Hollow land some distance behind him.

Gray-blue and green eyes stare at each other. Starrk didn't know what to do with the Hollow. Well, it's not like it was a threat. From what he saw, the Hollow gave some help. Just ignoring the Hollow for the moment, Starrk looks back down to Yammy. How should he do this? Cut some parts of him to little pieces?

"Man, you sure took him down fast, eh? Arrancar-san."

Turning to the voice, Starrk spotted a silver-haired man, no, a Shinigami Captain.

The brunette kept staring at the newcomer with no emotions; however, inside his head, things were going differently. _'He just called me an Arrancar... How does he know that?'_ How was it that this Shinigami knew what to call him. He thought that Urahara just made-up the term. It took a second for something else to come to his head. "How did you find me?"

Sending the brunette a grin, Gin said. "Well, it's not like I found you right away." Pointing towards the cloak that Starrk was wearing, the 3rd Captain said. "Once that little cloak of yours took some damage, I was able to find you."

Looking down at his cloak, Starrk notices how it got torn; probably when Yammy punched him. Staring at it with a blank look, the brunette thought. _'Significant work you did, Szayel.'_

"So you found me..." Starrk said while looking back towards the man.

"Oh, why, where are my manners? The name is Ichimaru Gin." The silver-haired man said while giving Starrk a bow, leaving himself open. But Starrk did nothing. Not stupid enough to do anything reckless on fighting a Shinigami Captain.

Gin looks back to the Arrancar. "Not gonna introduce yerself?"

"Starrk."

"Well, Starrk-san, if you could just give me a moment of your time."

"For?"

"Well, let's just say that someone wishes to meet you."

"And who would that be," Starrk asks, having an idea about just WHO this person would be. Starrk kept staring at the still smiling Gin.

"Why, he's Captain Aizen." Gin noticed the frown on the brunette's face when he mentioned Aizen. "Why, with that look on yer face, somethin' tells me ya already heard of him, eh?" Gin tilted his head.

_'Damn it, Starrk! You idiot.'_ Scowling at himself, the Arrancar points his blade towards Gin. "Cero Metralleta." Starrk charges multiple Ceros around his gunblade's barrel simultaneously before firing a barrage of them.

Watching the attack, Gin's eyes shot open upon seeing the amount of Ceros fired at him. Mustering all his strength, Gin tried and dodge every single one of them. As he finishes dodging all the Ceros, surprise took the 3rd Captain when he got hit by a Bala.

As the Captain stood back up, with a ruin Haori now, Gin looks around only to see that it was only just him and the still alive giant Hollow. He could still feel Starrk's Reiatsu. He could try to follow Starrk, but something told Gin that he just got hit by a warning shot. "Well, better tell Captain Aizen the bad news, eh Tosen-san?"

The dark-skin man came out from his hiding spot to scowl at the still smiling Captain. "Aizen-sama will not like this, next time you leave the talking to me."

Waving off the 9th Captain's comment, Gin pointed towards the still unconscious Yammy. "Can we just go before this big guy here wakes up and sees us?"

Starrk lets a sigh leave his lips when he notices how both Captain left Hueco Mundo. He frowns towards the cloak. Why is it that he couldn't sense them? Did Szayel recreate Ichigo's cloaking ability? The brunette looks around the area that he ended at, which all he could see is the white sands of Hueco Mundo now.

_'Now what.'_ Maybe he should do what he needed to do here, and that's getting just one Hollow for both Ichigo and Lily to eat. Just when he was about to look for a Hollow, one felt from above, looking up and spotting the bat-Hollow still around he waves at it. "Thanks."

The Arrancar won't wonder wondering how the Hollow knew what he wanted to do. Tapping the air to open a Garganta, Starrk picks up the body. Ready to leave, he felt someone gripping his arm. He turns around to see the bat-Hollow close. Starrk raises one of his eyebrows. The Hollow wasn't hurting him, but still it felt like it was stopping him from leaving.

"Sorry, but I got to go," Starrk said as he pulled himself away. Walking towards the Garganta, the brunette saw from the corner of his eyes how the Hollow was following him. "Wow there. You can't come either."

The bat-Hollow just tilted his head. Starrk could almost hear what the Hollow was asking. "Because..." The brunette had to think why the Hollow couldn't come. It's not like this Hollow was working for Baraggan. Or maybe it was?

"Do you know who Baraggan is?"

The only reply that he got was a tilted head. Guess that's a no.

Running a hand through his face, Starrk waves the Hollow to follow him. "Guess you can come."

Both Hollows walk through the Garganta and left Hueco Mundo.

**\- Urahara's Basement-**

Soon as Starrk opened the Garganta, everyone down at the basement was there the moment they felt a second Reiatsu.

Lily pointed a finger at the Hollow. "Umm, Starrk, this one is still alive."

Looking back to the bat-Hollow and then back at the younger limenette. Starrk said, "Yeah, well. He's a friend."

**\- Soul Society, 12th Division-**

Mayuri was looking at the data again from the events in the Human World 4 months ago. The paint-wearing Captain frowns. "You're a bit more Quincy that I expected, Zangetsu." Looking around his lab, the 12th Captain said. "Guess it's a good thing that you're not one of my specimens right now. Things may have ended badly for me."

**-X-**

**And that's a wrap. Wow sorry, this took so long. Work has taken a lot of my hours. But let's just ignore that for now. As long it doesn't mix my schedule everything is fine.**

**So what to say about this Chapter? Well, nothing much, we introduce Yoruichi, Yammy, and now we have Ulquiorra in the pack!**

**Ukitake and Shunsui wish to meet Starrk and talk with him. Mayuri seems to find another of Ichigo's transformation secrets.**

**I guess this would be ask, but, Am I gonna do a thing for YoruichixStarrk? I don't know. I mean. Starrk doesn't really get much love lol, so it's undecided about that right now. To be fair there are 3 different women who could work for him. Yoruichi, Tia, and Nel. But idk. You guys should decide for me :D**

**Also is it only me who could possibly see Mashiro be a big sister to Lily? Lol**

**On another note. The reason why I didn't kill Yammy is because I have plans for him. Most Fanfic that I read always killed him off. Wonder why?**


	11. Phase One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo.**

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 11: Phase 1**

"Can you repeat that again, Starrk-san?"

Starrk found no signs of playfulness on Urahara's face as he asked his question. He understood why both Urahara and Yoruichi were dead serious right now. He had just accidentally met one of the three Shinigami that they told him to avoid. "There was a Shinigami Captain in Hueco Mundo. An Ichimaru Gin and he asked me about how Aizen wishes to talk to me."

Cursing from the brunette's bad luck, Yoruichi looks back towards the shopkeeper. "What do we do now? Starrk can't go back to Hueco Mundo now. Aizen is probably creeping around there."

"And he doesn't have to return to Hueco Mundo for some time now, so don't worry about it." The blonde replied to his friend.

"With the dead Hollow that Starrk-san just brought, that should keep us fed for another 2 months," Szayel said.

"2 months?" Starrk repeated back, a frown on his face as he heard how long the Hollow would last as food pills. "Why is it less time than the last one?"

Looking at Starrk, the shaggy blonde said. "The Hollow wasn't far into its evolution stage. However," the shopkeeper looks towards the special guest that Starrk has brought with him. The bat-Hollow was with both children and Kuna Mashiro.

Soon from coming back from Hueco Mundo with a Hollow, a ton of questions got dropped on Starrk. As he made a lie towards Lily and Ichigo, Starrk told the rest of the group, minus Mashiro, to come with him to speak about an important matter. Yoruichi was around, and after a quick explanation, he brought everyone up to it. But now, here was the big question. What to do about the Hollow that he brought here. Starrk said with his own words in how the Hollow was of no threat.

His words are empty for both Urahara and Yoruichi. The Hollow that Starrk just brought is easily a Vasto Lorde. Seeing how it didn't die when Starrk release his Reiatsu towards it and with how easily both the shopkeeper and werecat can pick up the amount of Reiatsu pouring from it.

Following Urahara's line of sight, Starrk looks back towards him. "I told you already, he's no threat to us. I'm positive about it."

"So what are we supposed to do with him then?" Yoruichi asked, also looking towards the Vasto Lorde.

"Well, why not turn him into an Arrancar?"

Everyone looked towards the glasses-wearing Arrancar. For Szayel's part, the man looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Stuttering back a bit, he says, "I-I mean it would be better if we make him into an Arrancar right? If we do that, then we can create a Gigai for him so that he could hide and he can also train for when we go back to face Baraggan."

"I don't like the idea in turning a random Hollow into an Arrancar," said Urahara while turning towards his apprentice. "We know nothing about the Hollow."

"He's no threat."

Looking at Starrk, the shopkeeper stares at him with a blank look. "Yes, I know. You already said that. But he could be working for Baraggan."

"He doesn't know who Baraggan is."

"How are you sure about that?"

Looking down at the black feline, Starrk sends Yoruichi a shrug. "Instincts."

"That's not a legitimate reason, Starrk-san." The shaggy blonde said while sending the Arrancar a deadpan look.

"Then what do you have in mind then? Something tells me that he won't go back to Hueco Mundo." Szayel said, looking at the Hollow as both Ichigo and Lily spread its wings, while said Hollow allows them to do so. "He doesn't seem to be an aggressive Hollow."

Partially agreeing with Szayel, the shopkeeper looks back towards him. "But what if turning him into an Arrancar changes that?" This was a situation that Urahara would have never seen himself be in. Keeping creating Arrancar made him feel ill. This all felt like something Aizen would do.

As Yoruichi kept watching the kids play around the Hollow, the cat released a sigh before looking back towards Urahara. "I don't think the Hollow would change. I mean, even Szayel stay the same when HE turned into an Arrancar." The black feline started heading towards the exit, but before leaving she looked back towards the group. "If the Hollow turns out to be a risk, then we will put it down."

With that final saying, Yoruichi left to do a quick tour around Karakura Town.

Releasing a sigh and knowing defeat, Urahara looks back towards both Arrancar. "Well, guess I should go make another chamber for the transformation then." Szayel already following behind him.

"Can you make two of them?"

Making the scientist stop at their tracks, he turns towards the duos and says, "I was having thoughts about it, but I think it's about time Ichigo became a true Arrancar. He needs the training too, both of them do."

"If that's what you wish for Starrk-san, then it'll get done." Kisuke got a glimpse on the look in Starrk's eyes. The brunette knew that with the number of enemies they made, he won't always be around for Ichigo or Lily to protect them. Eventually, something will happen to him and he wants to be sure that he won't leave the children with no way to defend themselves.

Watching them both leave, Starrk releases a sigh before walking towards Ichigo and company. There was another thing that he wanted to ask Urahara, but he guesses that it can wait for now.

* * *

"How can you breathe when you don't have any holes in your mask?"

"How fast can you fly?"

"Y'know any super cool moves?"

The only thing that both children and Mashiro got from the Hollow was a tilted head.

Growling at the silent bat, Lily pinch the bridge of her nose while closing her eyes. "Can you at least write or something for you to talk with us?"

Again, all she got was a tilted head.

Pouting at the Hollow, Mashiro says, "Booo~~! Here I thought we finally found someone who could play Heroes and Robbers with us~!"

Looking towards the taller lime-haired, Ichigo says. "You know, his only problem is that he doesn't have a mouth to talk." Sending her a deadpan look, he continues. "Is not like he's too stupid to understand how to play a game of freeze tag." A quick 'Berry-baka~~!' was the only response he got from Mashiro.

Ulquiorra was looking between both children and the woman with interest. He could easily feel how 'Berry-baka' and 'Lily-chan' felt like Hollows while the one called 'Mashiro-Neesan' felt more like the person who Starrk shot at, but there was a bit of Hollow in her. Why was it that they were acting like friends? Starrk did not hesitate to shoot at the other being, so why was it that they were not acting like foes?

The green-eyed Hollow attention was back to the boy.

"Hey, do you know how to write?" Ichigo asks. To make his question clearer to the bat-Hollow, the boy started writing on the dirt with his fingers. A simple 'Hi' was all he wrote, and he waited for the Hollow to at least reply.

Ulquiorra's green eyes were on the words the boy had written. What is he supposed to do? Is he supposed to write back? He was confident that he doesn't know how to write.

Ichigo watches as the Hollow only raises one of his arms and pointed at the word. "Yeah, that's a 'Hi', like when you greet someone." For better results, the orange-haired boy waves at the Hollow while saying 'Hi'. As he waited for the Hollow to take an action, the boy let out a sigh when all it did was tilt its head to the side again.

"Looks like he's stupid," Lily said.

Right when Ichigo was about to reply to Lily, he noticed how the bat-Hollow raised his hand and slowly started waving back at him. Whatever he was about to say to the girl stopped. Looking at the Hollow, the boy slowly nods back. "That's right." He waves at the green-eyed Hollow. "Hi."

Lily stared at the Hollow with astonishment. "Huh, guess he's not too stupid."

"He's not stupid." Ichigo sends Lily a mock glare before it turns into a sly grin. "My Nii-san is not dumb like your Nee-san."

"Care to repeat that again, Berry-baka." The lime-haired girl said as she looked towards Ichigo. Ignoring how the boy had called the Hollow.

"You heard me, Lily-hime," Ichigo said.

A small blush reached Lily's cheeks. It started as a joke a few months back. Both her and Ichigo were talking one day when the boy brought up on what might happen when they returned to Hueco Mundo. If Starrk challenges the King of Hueco Mundo and wins, would that make him the new king? And if it does, would that make Lily a princess? It started as a joke, but now Ichigo uses it every time to annoy her, not like she hates it. She likes how he calls her, but that doesn't mean she'll tell him that.

"S-shut up! Menso!"

"Fea!"

"Menso!"

"Fea!"

"Ehh~~, what are you two calling each other?" Asked a confused Mashiro while mirroring the same action as the bat-Hollow; tilting their heads.

Ulquiorra was taking the scene with a bit of curiosity. While screaming at one another, he couldn't sense any kinds of negative vibes from the way they're talking with each other and what was it with how the boy called him. Brother? Him? Why?

With a snap from her fingers, the lime-haired woman said. "Aha! They're the 'pet names' that couple use with each other! Right!?" Ignoring the bright red on their faces, Mashiro pulled Lily into a tight hug. "AWW~~, Lily-chan has a cute nickname for her boyfriend!"

"W-w-what?! No, he's not my boyfriend, Nee-san!" Lily pulled herself away from Mashiro while pointed a finger at Ichigo. "I just called him an idiot in Spanish while he called me ugly."

"Eh~. How is it that you two know Spanish?" Asks back the Visored.

"We don't know Spanish. This stupid place only has one television, and it seems to only receive one channel at the moment and it's some Spanish soap opera channel," Ichigo said.

Before Mashiro could say anything, Starrk finally reached the group. "And instead of wasting your time in front of the television, you two should practice your Sonido and Cero."

Glancing at the brunette and ignoring his comment, Ichigo pointed a finger towards the bat-Hollow. "Neh, Starrk where did you find Nii-san at?"

The brunette lifts one of his eyebrows with how the boy had just addressed the Hollow. Looking at Lily, he could see how dangerously her right eye was twitching. _'Oh Kami, why did these two started bickering with each other for every little thing.'_ Releasing a sigh, Starrk looks at Ichigo. "Why are you calling him a brother for?"

"Yeah! You two have nothing alike!" Lily said, also putting her own two cents.

Thinking this was a nice way of annoying her, Ichigo pointed a finger towards Mashiro while addressing Lily. "Oh, then why do you call her your 'Nee-san'?"

Looking at Ichigo with a stupify expression, the lime-haired girl pointed at her hair. "Because we both have around the same hair color," Lily sends the boy a mock glare. "What do you two have in common?"

Returning the look, Ichigo said. "We both have white skin."

"..."

Ulquiorra kept staring at the boy's skin. He's positive that the boy's skin was not white at all.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Starrk started slowing walking towards his Gigai. Ignoring the argument between the children. Is not like they're arguing for real. Maybe he could take a walk around Karakura Town?

**\- Karakura Hospital -**

The Director of the Karakura Hospital is a man who's cold and is a strong work-oriented demeanor individual. He is Ishida Ryūken, a middle-aged man of average height. The man is in his office, wearing thin, frameless glasses and a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie adorned with crosses.

As Ryūken read through the reports of the Hospital, the white-haired man looked up to his door when he heard a knock. Sparing it only a second, he looks back down to the report. "Come in."

"Yo!" Isshin said as he slams the door open.

"Kurosaki?" Ryūken asked, with a bit of surprise in his voice. The white-haired man hasn't seen the Shinigami since the funeral for his wife and son. Isshin has mostly kept to himself, completely ignoring any of the people who wished to helped him during his time of loss.

Looking around the office like he owns the place, Isshin turns towards the Quincy. "You know, they told me that I needed an appointment to see you and all that crap, but, I told them that I was going to only take a few minutes of your time."

The white-haired man was looking at Isshin with an odd look. He could see that Isshin seems more... relax? No, that's not the right word. The Kurosaki patriarch looks as if someone has washed away his pain. "Are you feeling okay?"

Looking at the picture of Ryūken's son, Ishida Uryū, the Shinigami look back towards his old friend. "Never felt better."

Ryūken sends Isshin a nod. He guesses the man finally accepted what had happened and let it go. He'll won't judge him for staying so depressed for such a long time. Sometimes he'll start feeling depress from losing his wife. "So what is it that you wish to speak about?" The white-haired man won't kick out his uninvited guest. It'll do good for Isshin to talk.

"Well, I would have asked you this a few months back, but I been cautious lately. What with all the Shinigami that have been here lately," Isshin said.

The Quincy frown upon hearing that. "Yes, it seems they're still searching for the Hollows that appeared all those months back." Ryūken interlocked his fingers and lay his head on top of them. "Why would they increase the numbers of their patrols and Shinigami? By now they must have noticed that those Hollows had left." The Hospital Director stares at the man in front of him with a deadpan stare when he notices how Isshin was rubbing the back of his neck sheepish. "And something tells me that you know why."

Losing his goofiness, Isshin gave the Quincy a gentle smile. "He's alive. Ichigo... my boy is still alive."

That was a shocker for the Quincy. "Ichigo?! As in your son, Ichigo? The one that died 3 years ago?" His only reply was a simple nod. "How? The boy's body didn't have a soul. Was a Shinigami able to send him to Soul Society before any of us found him?"

"Well, that's the thing. Ichigo isn't... eh.. normal."

"No doubt he will not be normal." The Quincy sends the Shinigami a blank look. "He would be a soul by now."

Laughing sheepish, Isshin started rubbing the back of his neck again. "Well, he wouldn't be a eh, regular soul…" Seeing how the white-haired man was waiting for an answer. The Shinigami answer the man while looking at everywhere but at Ryūken. "He's actually a Hollow."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"He's an H-"

"I heard you the first time, Kurosaki." The Quincy lay back on his chair, rubbing his temples. "Tell me everything."

**\- Soul Society-**

"How about 3 bottles of the finest sake?"

"No."

"Okay, okay, how about 5 bottles and a date with Nanao-chan?"

Byakuya's calm demeanor was seconds away from breaking. "No." The 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan doesn't know why Kyōraku Shunsui showed up at the Kuchiki's estate to come and asked if he could enter the Library that his clan been guarding.

"C'mon~~! There must be something I can do to allow you to let me go inside the Library!" Shunsui whine.

"If you can get permission from Central 46, then I shall allow it," Byakuya stated.

Frowning from basically the only option that he has, Shusui says. "Ughh, c'mon now, Byakuya-san. No need for all that government crap."

"I'm sorry Captain Kyōraku, that is the only way I can allow you to enter. You know how precious the History of Soul Society is."

Seeing no way to allow the 6th Captain to let him inside the library, Shunsui releases a sigh, he stood up and gave Byakuya a bow. "Well, thanks for at least giving me a second of your time, Byakuya-san."

"What was it that you wish to check?"

Hearing the headpiece-wearing Captain's voice, Shunsui turns around. Debating if he should tell him why he was actually here. Giving Byakuya a smile, the 8th Captain says. "I'm curious. Yama-jiji hasn't told me when my tour around Karakura Town might be, and if I end up contacting these Humanoid-Hollows, well, what should I do? I know that the old man has asked for us to kill them on sight, but what if these Hollows have some tricks up their sleeves?"

"So you wish to see if there was anything written about these Hollows in the library, I believe?" Byakuya asked, already grasping the reason for Shunsui's visit.

Shunsui sends the Clan Head a smile. "That's about right, Byakuya-san. I need to know my enemy."

"I see. Well, sorry to tell you this Captain Kyōraku, but you won't find anything about these Hollows." Byakuya replied.

Blinking a few times from Byakuya's comment, the 8th Captain raises one of his eyebrows. "Did you check Soul Society's History?"

"I did, yes."

"And you found nothing?" Shunsui frown, he was sure, well not 100% sure, but he was positive that at least something got mention in the books.

Byakuya understood the frown on Shunsui's face. "There was nothing at all. The oldest record that we have is the reason for the creation of the Sōkyoku, but even then the reason is simple. They used it for executions... However, there seems to be more to it."

"And that would be?" Shunsui asks while lifting one of his eyebrows. Wasn't the reason for the creation of the Sōkyoku simple enough? It's a tool used for executions. What other purposes could it have?

Locking his gray eyes with Shunsui's very own, Byakuya says. "The Sōkyoku first victim was a being of pure evil, an evil that was too much of a threat to Soul Society. An evil that tore its own heart and learned what it was. Completo."

The ponytail Captain frowned once he realized that Byakuya finished. "That's all? An evil that tore its own heart? Is there really nothing more?" Only receiving a nod back, the 8th Captain released a sigh before he said his farewells and was ready to leave when something came to his mind. "Neh, Byakuya-san. Do you hate these Humanoid-Hollows?" Turning around to look at the clan head's face, Shunsui wasn't surprises when even his random question didn't even break his strict look on his face.

The only action the headpiece-wearing Captain did was a lift of one his eyebrows in a slow and delicate manner. "If you're referring to Zangetsu for what he did," he looks at his re-attached right hand. "Then no. I don't hate him or any Hollows that I have slain. It's our duty as Shinigami to 'purify' Hollows. There is no point to hate them."

"But these Hollows killed a few of our men. Don't you hate them for that at least? Wouldn't you hate them if they killed Rukia?" Seeing the glare coming from Byakuya, Shunsui took his leave.

As the clan head watched the man leave, Byakuya released a sigh and looked down to his hand. In some form, Zangetsu actions got justified in some twisted way. He knows the Hollow had him payed for what he did towards the girl by cutting his arm. If he wished to, Zangetsu could have killed him or any of the other Captains easily. But he didn't.

Captain Kyōraku was looking down at the ground as he recalled on the first victim that they used the Sōkyoku on. _'An evil that tore its own heart?'_ Was that supposed to be figuratively? And what about that last word? Completo? A frown came to his face, he felt like this was something that he already has to know.

**\- Karakura Hospital -**

Removing his glasses, the Quincy pinches the bridge of his nose. How is it possible for the Kurosaki to get in this much crap? Ichigo is a Hollow who has been in care from another Hollow and not so long ago they ended up making enemies with the Gotei 13 and a Hollow king. Honestly, this is none of his concern. "So why is it that you came here for, Kurosaki? Because if you wish for me to get involved in this, then you're deeply mistaken."

"Nah, I don't need your help. All I wanted to ask you was about what abilities do Quincy have."

Releasing a sigh, Ryūken answered Isshin so that the man would leave faster. "You should already know this because you married a Quincy, but, some of our abilities are too absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with our own spiritual energy to form weapons, mostly bows, and arrows. Pure-blooded Quincy are born with Blut. But some, like Masaki, are born with exceptionally powerful Blut, or better known as Blut Vene. This doesn't mean that Ichigo could have inherited it. That boy is not normal."

"Wait, that's all?! I thought you Quincy had more up your sleeves!" Isshin asks. Only getting a nod back, the Shinigami stood up, said a small thank you and started walking towards the door when Ryūken's voice reached his ears.

"Are you planning to get involved with your son's affair?"

Not even turning around, the Kurosaki patriarch answers the Quincy, "No. If I get involved, then I will put the girls in danger. Yuzu and Karin aren't ready to know the truth." Turning around to look at his friend, he says. "Besides, my Shinigami's powers haven't completely come back to me. What use could I be to Ichigo?"

Sending the man a nod, the white-haired man looks back down to the Hospital reports when Isshin asked a question that has been on his head for some time now. "If any of the girls show signs of having Quincy's powers. Could you teach them?" Isshin releases a sigh upon seeing the scowl on Ryūken's face. "I know that you left all the Quincy stuff behind, but you're the only Quincy left that I know who can teach them."

Now it was Ryūken turn to let out a sigh; If only his father was still alive then he would tell Isshin to ask him instead. "I will teach them the basics only. They will need to learn everything else by themselves."

A quick thank you and Isshin left.

As the Shinigami left, Ryūken felt like he should have told him about what he found in his wife's body.

**\- 4 Months later, Urahara's Basement-**

"Cero!"

A pure look of happiness form on Ichigo's face once he finally was able to shoot 4 continuous Ceros. It took him weeks for him to figure out what he was doing wrong between his Cero and Cero Gravedad. Turns out that Szayel was right. He was putting too much Reiatsu on his Cero. Once he learned the line between his 2 different variations, the redhead started practicing. During the beginning of his solo training, Starrk was training with Yoruichi and the Visoreds, there were some accidents with a couple of Ceros going off.

_**'Good work, kid. I think you might be ready to learn Capa Cero now.'** _Zangetsu said as he watches through Ichigo's yellow eyes on how the Cero was able to destroy the mountain. The Cero had to be cap down.

_'Neh, you once said that I couldn't learn Capa Cero before I learn how to shoot a Cero. Why?'_ The boy asked.

Zangetsu sends Ichigo a nod. **_'So you remember that, huh? That's right I needed for you to learn at least how to make a Cero before I could teach you Capa Cero because I needed you to at least gain some kind of Reiatsu control.'_**

_'Are they both not the same thing?'_

_**'Capa Cero is something different, Ichigo. Cero is an attack; it causes damage; however, Capa Cero is the complete opposite. It's meant as protection.'**_ Zangetsu mimics Szayel's voice when he tries to explain anything. _**'Capa Cero has exactly 3 different forms. Capa, Exoesqueleto and Devorar.'**_

_'Don't I actually "wear" the Capa Cero?'_ Ichigo asks, he guesses that's why his skin was white before.

_**'That's right. The very first one is the basic form. A cloak that surrounds you, but even then, Capa has 2 different abilities. The first would be the common one; a radius of having anything around you in a 30-foot radius to disappear. Making it harder for anyone to sense you unless they get inside your radius. The 2nd one is more different. You can decrease your radius only YOU would disappear but that's not where it stops. Any of your attacks from a Cero to a Bala can completely 'disappear' too. I'm not saying that you can't see the attacks, but you can't sense those attacks at all. Exoesqueleto works different now, and it's a very basic ability so I'm going to keep it simple, the only thing that it does is enhance your Hierro to a point that your body can handle most attacks. If an attack is too strong, then it will pierce through it. You could also focus your Reiatsu to where you think you'll get attack at, increasing that zone's strength but that will also leave you open from any attacks that come in different directions. And the final one is Devorar. As it's in the name, this ability allows you to devour any Reishi base attacks, but just like Exoesqueleto, it has its limits.'**_

Ichigo blinks a few times with just how much C. Cero could do. _'And I get all that by just "wearing" it?'_ Feeling how Zangetsu sends him a nod, the redhead lets a grin reach his face. "All right! Let's get started then!" Ichigo said as he pumps his arms up to the air.

"Are you talking to your imaginary friend again, Ichigo?"

Hearing that emotionless voice, the redhead turns around to see a young man with fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fall between his eyes and has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. Ulquiorra's attire comprises a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than both Starrk and Szayel, and the collar is higher. Hollow hole in his sternum and the rest of his Hollow mask lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet.

"C'mon now, Ulquiorra-niisan, I already told you about Zangetsu before!" Ichigo whine to the once bat-Hollow.

Tilting his head to the side, the green-eyed Hollow says, "Why are you still calling me 'brother' for?"

The boy sends the barely transform Arrancar a shrug. He honestly doesn't know why he stills bother calling him that. He only called him a brother all those months ago to annoy Lily, and he kept calling him Nii-san every time Lily walks by them. But now that habit seems to have gotten stuck to him. "Does it annoy you?"

"Is it supposed to annoy me?" Ulquiorra replies.

Ichigo releases a sigh before answering the clueless man. "I guess not."

The redhead watches as the white-skin Arrancar walks towards Lily before sitting on the ground with her, who was taking a break from practicing her Cero. Ulquiorra is an... interesting person. The once Vasto Lorde lacks a bit of... _'Eh, what am I looking for?'_

**_'Has sucky people skills, can be awkward as fuck sometimes and looks emo?'_**

_'Yeeeaah... that.'_

Zangetsu was pretty much spot on, but that still doesn't change the way Ichigo sees Ulquiorra.

**\- Flashback, 2 months ago-**

"C'mon Nii-san! Szayel and geta-bōshi finally finish the chamber for your transformation." Ichigo pulls the Vasto Lorde towards Urahara's lab. Ulquiorra completely letting Ichigo guide him.

Feeling how someone was glaring at his back, the boy let a playful smirk reach his lips. "It'll be so much fun when you become an Arrancar, nii-san~! I bet you can teach me lots of cool things." Sensing how the glare seems to intensify, Ichigo turns around and gave Lily, who has been following behind him, an innocent look. "Ah, didn't know you were there, Fea. Where's your Nee-san at?"

"Mashiro-neesan said that she would come tomorrow." The pink-eye girl replies as she sends Ichigo a glare. As if she's hoping the boy would catch on fire.

Finally, reaching the lab, Ichigo spotted Szayel, Urahara, Starrk, and Yoruichi. Both scientists were giving a last-minute inspection to the chamber while the other two were there to put down the Hollow if it turns out to be a threat, not like Ichigo knew that. "Neh, Szayel, I got Nii-san!"

"Good job Ichigo-kun. Now if only you could get your friend to come inside the chamber so that we can get started." The Arrancar scientist said as he opened the door to the glass cube.

Nodding, Ichigo brought the Hollow inside the chamber and was about to walk out when he felt Ulquiorra's hand on his right shoulder. Turning around to look at the Hollow, the redhead was able to spot a bit of worry in the Hollow's green eyes.

Ulquiorra doesn't understand what's going on. Are they sending him back to Hueco Mundo? Why did the boy bring him inside this weird glass cube? Is the pink-haired man going to turn him into those 'food pills'? Did he do something wrong?

"Wow, is okay Nii-san nothing bad will happen to you," Ichigo reassured the Hollow. Seeing how the grip on his shoulder loosen up a bit, the boy pulled himself away but before leaving he turned around and gave Ulquiorra a smile. "Trust me, 'kay?"

Ichigo may not know it, but Ulquiorra will always trust him, but he wants to tell the boy. The redhead has been doing everything he can to help him with his social skills. Been a Hollow born in a world to eat or become eaten, having social skills doesn't help anyone survive. But with the little help that Ichigo has shown him, he now at least have some ways to communicate with Ichigo and everyone else, even the Visoreds who got close to asked him questions, most coming from Mashiro. Sure, all he does is a wave and write some simple words on the dirt, but is still a way for him to communicate with them. And it has helped him with filling up that empty void that he feels in his chest.

But Ulquiorra wants to tell Ichigo with his own voice that he'll always trust him. **_'I trust you!'_ **Why can't Ichigo hear him? Why was it that he was born with a mask with no mouth! Without thinking about it, Ulquiorra grabbed his mask from the top left horn.

Ichigo watches with shock as the bat-Hollow was trying to rip his mask. "Oi! What are you doing?" The redhead started freaking out when he was able to see green Reiatsu pouring out from the crack on Ulquiorra's mask. Turning around to ask someone to stop the Hollow, his words got caught on his throat when he and everyone else senses as Ulquiorra's Reiatsu skyrocketed before a shower of his own green Reiatsu engulfed the Vasto Lorde.

Kisuke was watching the whole event with interest. He believes that the bat-Hollow was going through his last step of evolution. The Vasto Lorde was becoming an Arrancar. As things finally settle, he notices how the Hollow's transformation didn't damage the chamber. That was not right. He could also feel that lack of power coming from the Hollow. As a Vasto Lorde that naturally reaches the end of his evolution, shouldn't the Hollow feel any powerful? He could sense how it was far weaker than Starrk, no surprise there, but the Hollow's Reiryoku felt around the same level as Szayel, a high-level Adjuchas.

It only took a moment for Urahara to know why. _'I used the Hōgyoku on both Szayel and Starrk-san, giving them far greater power that they would have naturally had. So if used on the Hollow then he would be stronger than Szayel and perhaps just a few steps behind Starrk-san.'_

Removing his arm from his face, Ichigo saw a white-skin man with messy black hair and green eyes that was only a few feet away from him, glass wall keeping them separated. The boy watches as the barely transform Arrancar open his mouth before speaking his first words.

"I trust you."

**\- End of Flashback-**

2 things happen after that event.

The 1st was that Ulquiorra had to still go through his power-up by the Hōgyoku, strengthening him more than Szayel and weaker than Starrk. The 2nd thing would be that now Ichigo was able to help the green-eyed man with his social skills even more now. Ulquiorra had a weird habit of speaking his thoughts at first, but after some time Ichigo was able to help him with that little problem of his. Urahara has also been nice and has given Ulquiorra books that have helped the Hollow. While he finally got better at greeting people, in a very dull and neutral tone, the black-haired Hollow seems to have trouble expressing himself. Making him seem like some emotionless man.

_**'Emotionless man? I'm sure you could have just said emo instead. Okay, let's just forget about your Nii-san and let's go back to C. Cero.'**_

_'Right.'_ Ichigo waited for Zangetsu's instructions.

_**'I want you to listen closely Ichigo. While I already told you the difference between your Cero and C. Cero, here's where using them become different too. When you use Cero, you're spreading your Reiatsu around your body and then you're pushing it OUTSIDE your body to form a Cero.'**_ Zangetsu's voice took a hard tone. **_'C. Cero only follows the first step. You spread Reiatsu around your body, BUT you don't push it out. You instead pull it to your skin.'_**

_'That's all? It doesn't sound so hard.'_ Ichigo said as he started spreading his Reiatsu.

Zangetsu sends the boy a glare.**_ 'Do you know why your Cero used to blow up in front of your face? Is because you were focusing too much of your Reiatsu on them. You came out from those situations with minor injuries. BUT that's because I told you that the Cero would blow-up.'_ **Seeing how Ichigo, while still listening to him, was still trying to use Cero Capa, Zangetsu raises his voice. _**'What do you think will happen when a Capa CERO fails in a blank zone!'**_

That finally made the boy stop before he answers back to the now angry man. _'It will blow up right on me..'_

**_'Exactly. While they work differently, they're still both a Cero. I want you to first try to form a Cero Capa on your hand.'_**

_'I can just form them on my limbs?'_

**_'No shit.'_**

Releasing a quick breath, Ichigo looks down to his right hand. _'Okay, then what do I do?'_

**_'All right. Listen closely. The reason I wanted for you to learn Cero is for you to gain some experience in controlling your Reiatsu. Because trust me you'll need some very top notch control for things to go right.'_**

_'What's the control for?'_

_**'Simple. You release TOO much Reiatsu and with the Sonido and Cero training you have been doing, things should be a little easier for you now. SO listen closely, Ichigo. Capa Cero only needs a small amount of your Reiatsu. If you add too much, then it will go Boom.'**_

_'How much should I add then?'_

_**'You now know the line between your Cero and Cero Gravedad. And that's good since is right between a regular Cero and your C. Gravedad.'**_

Zangetsu watches quietly as Ichigo does the first 2 steps right. He spread his Reiatsu around his hand and he's not pushing it out but pulling it instead. However, as he expected, telling Ichigo about what would happen if he messes up has been affecting his control. But that's okay, that's why he told him.

With the warning still fresh, Ichigo was being extra careful as he did the first 2 steps right, but now came the part in where if he messes up, he may lose his hand. Or worse. The boy watches as the Reiatsu around his hand took a familiar white coloration. Thinking he had the steps done, the redhead released more of his Reiatsu, believing how he could speed up the process. That was a mistake.

BOOM!

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo didn't get any kind of warning from Zangetsu. Nothing at all. The boy was lying on the ground, looking up at the fake sky. The sound of the blast still ringing in his ear. He watches as Lily came to his view and her mouth was moving but no words came out. Worry expression on her face. Even Ulquiorra was showing a worried look. Looking to his right and spotting Starrk with Yoruichi, the boy wonders when they came. Feeling a sting on his right hand. Ichigo turns around to see what was the problem with his hand, but he found nothing wrong because he no longer had a hand, actually, from his hand to his lower elbow was nothing. Just a stump.

It took only a couple of seconds for his brain to process what just happened and when it did; the boy releases a painful scream.

"AAHHHH!"

Lily watches as her friend was holding his stump of an arm while screaming in a way she has never heard him before and all she was doing is watching Ichigo be in pain. What is she supposed to do! How is she supposed to help him! She has never been in a situation like this before! Before she could say anything, Yoruichi's voice broke through Ichigo's screams.

"Why are you idiots just standing around for!" The werecat looked towards Starrk. "Remove your jacket and wrap it around Ichigo's arm! Put pressure on it too!" As the brunette does what he's been told, the purple-haired woman looks at Ulquiorra. "Go fetch Kisuke!"

"No need, I'm here." The shaggy blonde said as he appears with Szayel.

"What happened?" The pinknette asks.

"Ichigo was practicing something that Zangetsu told him," Ulquiorra answered.

_**'Ichigo calm down!'**_ Zangetsu yelled, screaming loud enough for Ichigo to hear him.

_'IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!'_ The boy replies, surprise that he hasn't passed out from shock by the pain.

_**'Yes, it hurts! But you need to calm down!'**_

_'B-B-B-BUT MY ARM! IS HALF GONE!'_

Changing his tone, Zangetsu started speaking smoothly towards the redhead. **_'It's okay Ichigo. Haven't you noticed? The pain is all gone.'_**

Hearing that last statement, Ichigo started relaxing before realizing that Zangetsu's words were right. He no longer felt the pain. Looking at the jacket-wrap arm, the redhead removes the clothing and watches as his arm re-grew. From the bone all the way to his skin. Ignoring everyone voices, Ichigo grabbed his re-grown right arm before bringing it towards his chest and started crying.

Not saying anything at first, Zangetsu waiting for the boy to calm down a little and when he did, the man releases a sigh. _**'That's enough of crying around. Let's get back to it again now.'**_

_'no...'_

The man scowl at the boy. _**'Don't be such a bitch now, Ichigo!'** _Zangetsu ignores the way Ichigo cringe from the rude insulted. _**'Did you forget what will happen once y'all return to Hueco Mundo? Starrk will face Baraggan! Win or lose, we both know that Baraggan will have hundreds of Hollows after y'all and eventually you'll get caught in a mess you don't want to be in! SO LET'S GET BACK TO TRAINING!'**_

_'please... no.'_

Scarred from the accident, Zangetsu used the worry expression on Lily's face to his advantage. **_'Ichigo, I want you to look at Lily and tell me what you see.'_**

Doing what the man said, Ichigo looked at everyone before ending at Lily. While it hurt to see everyone worry about him, the look on Lily's face sends a sharp pain through his chest, like a real physical pain. He could see tears on her cheeks. _'She looks scared and worried. She doesn't want me to do that again.'_

_**'That's right. And all because your arm blew up.'**_ Zangetsu made it sound like no big deal. **_'Could you imagine the look on her face if she saw you die?'_**

Taken back by the man's question, Ichigo yells. _'What are you trying to say, Zangetsu!?'_

Ignoring his question, Zangetsu started checking his nails before asking the boy another question. **_'What do you think would hurt more? If you saw Lily die, or if Lily saw you die? I mean it will hurt you if you saw Szayel, Ulquiorra, and Starrk die. But Lily, oh boy, Lily is a different thing, huh? It would devastate you to see her die. But I bet you want that, right?'_**

_'no..'_

**_'Sorry, can't hear you. Can you repeat that again?'_**

_'No.'_

_**'No, you say?'**_ Zangetsu let out a huff. **_'Don't lie to me Ichigo, if you don't want to see Lily die then you would man up and keep practicing C. Cero! Did you really think that this would be easy! You're not some Gary Stu that will be perfect at everything! Practice makes perfect! Even if the practice will make you bleed, scream and sweat! So stop crying!'_**

Lily watches as Ichigo stop crying and started wiping his teary face with Starrk's blood cover jacket before raising his right hand again. And much to her horror, she watches as Ichigo started spreading his Reiatsu all over again. Before she could say anything to her friend, the limenette felt as if someone put a hand on her shoulder before they Sonido'd away from Ichigo, who became engulfed in smoke again. As she reappears a few feet away from Ichigo, she was able to hear his screams again. Turning around to see who was it that Sonido'd her away from the redhead, Lily was more than surprises to see that it was Starrk.

No longer hearing Ichigo's screams, the limenette turn around to see how the boy, while still having streams of tears running through his face, was bitting down on his lips to stop himself from screaming. She watches as his arm grew back again thanks to his instant regeneration and once again the boy started the process all over again. Spread his Reiatsu, have his arm blow up, scream, wait for his arm to regrow, and repeat.

Starrk would have stopped the boy a long time ago, but Yoruichi has already given him this talk before. Ichigo, like everyone else, is practicing to not just protect one another but themselves. Though it looks like self-torture, he knew better that this was Ichigo's way of training. The Arrancar closed his eyes and looked away as Ichigo blew his arm for the 7th time already.

Getting sick and tired of watching her friend keep abusing himself, Lily ran over to Ichigo and grab the boy's right hand with her own before he would try to use C. Cero again. "Stop... please." She stood in front of him and made eye contact but as she looks into his yellow-eyed, Lily notice the way they seem to be unfocused.

Ichigo was pretty much running on a high adrenaline rush, but it's not like the redhead knew that. The only thing on his mind was that he needed to get C. Cero down already. Before he would cover his right hand again. A deep part of Ichigo told him that wasn't such a good idea. Forgetting about his right hand and remembering how Zangetsu has mentioned that he could use C. Cero on his limbs, the redhead focuses his Reiatsu on his left again.

Waiting for a full minute and seeing that Ichigo would no longer continue his self-harming, the limenette release a sigh and before she knew it, the boy raise his left hand instead and repeated the process.

Everyone, even Ulquiorra, watches with shock as the blast engulfed both children. Unlike the other times, the lack of Ichigo's scream was new. As the smoke clear out. They saw the way Lily's clothes got torn and dirty from the blast but that was all the damage that was on her. As the smoke clears out more, Lily and everyone else notices the white coloration on Ichigo's left forearm. The technique was far from perfect, but he still lost his hand.

The pink-eyed girl waited for Ichigo's left hand to regrow before she got a hold of it too. "That's enough... please Ichigo... stop." She watches as her friend stood there emotionless before she notices the way, while still holding his hand, the redhead was seconds from re-activating C. Cero again before he stopped and passed out. Adrenaline rush long gone. "I'll... protect you... Lily..." was the last thing the boy said before falling unconscious into Lily's waiting arms.

_**'You did well... Ichigo.'**_

Releasing a breath that she didn't know she was holding, Lily tightened her arms around Ichigo.

Watching everything from a distance, Starrk turned towards both scientists. "I want that chamber done already."

Clearing his throat, Szayel looks towards the brunette. "It's actually done already, Starrk-san. We have just been working on the children's Gigai, we need a bit more time befo-"

"Forget about that and just have the chamber ready by tomorrow." With nothing more, not like he needed to say more, Starrk left the area.

* * *

As the next day came by, it surprised Ichigo when he woke up down on the training grounds instead of the room that he shares with Lily. Grabbing his head while releasing a small groan, the redhead said, "Why am I down here?"

"We couldn't put you back inside your Gigai. So we left you down here."

Hearing Starrk's voice, Ichigo turns towards the brunette. "You left me down here alone?"

The man pointing his hand towards the green-eyed Hollow who was sitting on top of a hill. "Ulquiorra has been watching over you." Before the boy could ask anything, Starrk sends him a glare that stops him. "What the hell were you doing yesterday, Ichigo."

Feeling as if his parents were scowling him, Ichigo looked down at the ground before answering. "Zangetsu was teaching me how to use Capa Cero... he told me how to use it, and... he also told me how risky it can be..."

"Risky? Ichigo, it was more than just 'risky'. You were basically blowing up your arm yesterday! Lily was worry sick about you!" Seeing the way Ichigo cringe from the way he raised his voice towards him, Starrk release a sigh. "I don't want you to train for your Capa Cero anymore. In fact. I don't want you to train until you're old to fight. You're still just a child." Starrk doesn't understand why he was against having Ichigo train now. He was fine with having Ichigo become a true Arrancar, but that was just it. The boy would just be a true Arrancar, there is no need for him to train just yet to protect himself or anyone. That's why HE was training for. So that he could protect him and Lily. Seeing the shocked look on Ichigo's face, Starrk turns around while heading towards the lab and addressing the boy. "Come now, Szayel and Urahara have the cha-"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!"

Stopping on his tracks from the surprise that Ichigo would raise his voice towards him, Starrk turns around to see the glare he was sending him.

"You, you just can't tell me to stop training just because of yesterday! What else am I going to do?! Just watch Ulquiorra, Szayel and you protect me and Lily?! Watch maybe one of you die because I didn't know how to defend myself! You guys won't always be there for us! That's why I'm training for so that I help you guys! So that I can protect Lily!" Breathing heavy from his ranting, the boy calms down a bit before speaking back to Starrk. "Please don't take this away from me. I need to train. I don't want everyone to always protect me. I'm supposed to be the protector..."

"Damn it, Ichigo." Running a hand through his hair, he looks back to the redhead. "Fine. Train, BUT I don't want you to ever, ever, EVER try to train for Capa Cero again. Got it?" Seeing the boy nod, the man wave over to Ichigo. "Come on now. We need to head towards the lab. Your chamber is ready for you."

As the group finally reached the lab, Ichigo spotted Lily who was sitting on top of Szayel's desk. Remembering how Starrk said Lily had worried about him from yesterday's event. The redhead walks over to his friend but before he could even say anything, Lily turn around first. Ichigo didn't know what to say. "Lily... I'm s-"

"Are you okay?"

The lack of emotions on her face made Ichigo feel scared. "I am."

"Good."

The boy didn't get a warning. Lily gave him the hardest punch that she could muster and sent the boy flying back a bit. "That's for making me feel so worried about you, Menso!"

Seeing the way the boy went flying, Starrk gave himself a nod._ 'Looks like a perfect punishment.'_ Seeing Lily not done with the boy, Starrk was ready to stop her when Urahara's voice reached his ears from behind him.

"Sure looks like everyone is in a lively mood." The shopkeeper said while coming inside his lab, with a Gigai on his hand. Szayel behind him, holding a Gigai, too. Watching the way Ichigo's face was turning purple from Lily choking him, Urahara interrupted the duo. "Now, now Lily-chan. Calm down. It's okay with feeling concern now, what with the way your idiotic boyfriend was blowing his arm yesterday." As Lily let go of Ichigo and turn around to chew at him, the shaggy blonde brought everyone's attention to the important matter that will happen. "And now that I saved Ichigo's life. Should we now get started?" He said while pointing at the glass cube.

Getting back to his feet, Ichigo looks towards the chamber that will soon make him into a true Arrancar. Months of waiting and it was finally his and Lily's turn. Both of them would become Arrancar by using the same chamber. Seeing as they're kids, the chamber would be big enough for both of them. But it feels like there's something more that Urahara isn't telling him.

Releasing a sigh, the redhead started walking towards the glass cube, ready to get this over with.

As everyone gathered around, Yoruichi was out in town doing her usual patrols so she was busy and Mashiro came to see her 'little sister' become a true Arrancar.

"I'll be here, waiting for you, Lily-chan!" The bright lime-haired woman said.

Lily just sends her sister a small wave before she goes back to relaxing. "I hope this doesn't hurt," she told the boy.

"This won't hurt. Right?" asked back the boy. None of the children bothered asking any of the previous Arrancar if this would be painful or not.

Thinking about having fun, the shaggy blonde spoke loud enough for both children to hear him. "Don't worry now. This not hurt a bit. It'll hurt a lot!" Just like that, Urahara activated the Hōgyoku and watches as light engulfed the children. Unaware of the events that were going inside Ichigo's mindscape.

* * *

Not feeling any pain, the boy opens his eyes and sees that he's back to a very familiar beach. A beach where he met-

**"Yo."**

Turning around, Ichigo got to see the bandage cover man again. Zangetsu was resting his back on a Buster Sword that had its false edge in a pitch black coloration while the true edge had a pure white one instead, the quillon of the sword was barely bigger than the blade and it had a blue coloration and adored with crosses. An interesting design from the sword was that it has two grips instead of just one and just like the blade, both grips came in different colors. The grip that seems to 'touch' the black part of the sword was white with a blue sun on it, while the grip touching the white part of the blade was black with a red moon. **"Sure been a while that you been in here huh, Ichigo?"**

"Zangetsu? What am I doing here? Where the hell did you get that sword at and why aren't I turning into an Arrancar?" The boy asks the questions in his head.

**"Hmm, where to start with those questions. First should be why you're here. Well, that's simple. I brought you here. As for why, well, it has to do with the 3rd question, the reason you haven't turn into a 'true' Arrancar and it's because I haven't allowed you to get your powers. Which is this bad boy right here."** Zangetsu pointed at the Buster Sword, then cross his arms. **"You know, I'm just gonna say it. I am proud of you, Ichigo. I wasn't expecting for you to keep practicing Capa Cero even after having your arm blown up a few times.**"

Having the man mention the events from yesterday, Ichigo reaches towards his right arm. "Yeah well... I wanted to know how to use it... to protect them."

Vending down to Ichigo's height, Zangetsu teases the boy. **"Ohh~? Them or just her?"** Releasing a laugh towards the blushing boy, the yellow-eyed man calms down and turns around towards the blade. **"You know. I knew that by telling you about the consequences of a fail C. Cero would make you lose your concentration... but I did it to see if you would truly keep pushing yourself to learn it."**

"Of course I would still keep doing it, even by knowing the consequences." Ichigo looks down at the ground before continuing. "I really need to learn Capa Cero... it would help us stay hidden from Baraggan... and then we won't have Hollows after us."

**"You know... something tells me that Starrk won't kill Baraggan. He'll just beat the Hollow and when that happens, Baraggan WILL throw his entire army on you guys. And you, a child, won't be ready to do what will need to get done."**

"You think I don't know that? That's why Urahara-san is turning us into real Arrancar. I know that I'm just a kid, a kid who soon will do a lot of fighting, but this is a step that I need to take if I wish to help Starrk and everyone!" Ichigo exclaimed.

**"And what will you do then, Ichigo!? Will you still try to learn Capa Cero even after Starrk told you not to?"**

"I AM!"

**"AND WHY!?"**

"BECAUSE THIS WILL HELP ME PROTECT THEM! SO I CAN BECOME THEIR PROTECTOR!"

Zangetsu turns around to face the boy while pointing towards the blade. **"If you want to protect them Kurosaki Ichigo,"** he said while pulling out the sword from the rock and pointed it towards Ichigo. **"THEN ACCEPT YOUR POWERS!"**

The redhead was expecting for the man to hand over the giant buster blade, what he wasn't expecting, however, was how Zangetsu drove the blade through him instead before stopping midway. Ichigo, however, did not freak out, the boy felt the power that was surging through his body instead of pain. The boy looks down to the blade in his chest before Zangetsu's last comment finally became clear. Reaching one of the blade's grip, Ichigo started helping the man push the blade in him.

The raven-haired man sends Ichigo a grin. **"Heh, how come you're not scared of having a blade through you?"**

Ichigo returns the man's grin with one of his own. "Why would I fear my power?"

**"HA! NOW THAT'S THE SPIRIT ICHIGO! YOU KNOW WHAT!? JUST FOR THAT IM GOING TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE GIFT!"**

Before the boy could ask Zangetsu about the gift, Ichigo's view started getting blinded by a light, the redhead watches as Zangetsu's Hollow mask disappeared before the man sends him a close-eyed smile.** "Never forget your reason for wanting power, Ichigo."**

With that done, Ichigo finally became an Arrancar.

_**'And hopefully, this will fix you up Ichigo. I don't know how you became stuck between the two.'**_

* * *

Urahara frown upon how long it has taken for the children to finish their transformation. It only took a couple of more minutes for everyone else to finish, so why are they taking longer? Before he could keep thinking about it, the shaggy blonde notice how the Hōgyoku started to forcefully pushed power into the glass cube, as if the Hōgyoku was trying to do something to Ichigo and Lily. Then it stops and everyone took cover from the explosion.

Everyone waited for the smoke to clear, but before clearing out, two different voices got heard.

"Ughh, what the hell. That actually hurt a bit." said a male teen voice.

"Damn it, why didn't anyone told us about this." Replied a female teen voice.

As the smoke finally cleared out, everyone was able to see, not two kids, but two teenagers instead. One was a fairly tall, lean-built young man with white skin and spiky orange hair. The other one was a young woman of average height, lean frame, fair skin, and wavy light green hair that reached her shoulders.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who these two teens were, but there was something very, very different in both Ichigo and Lily now, and it wasn't the fact that they have aged.

Turning to her left side, Lily spotted a boy she never seen, before she could question the teen, Lily recognized the white skin, orange hair, yellow and black eyes. "Ichigo?"

Hearing the most beautiful voice ever, Ichigo turns to his right to see a girl with lime-haired and a pink eye. "Lily?"

Before Lily could say anything, the limenette felt a weight on her chest. Looking down, she spotted two fairly big lumps with each having one light-pink pebble. It took her only a second to realize what she was looking at. "Ichigo! Look," she said while turning to her friend before giving her perky breasts a small squeeze. "I HAVE *squeeze* BOOBS!"

Ichigo was gaping towards his friend as she gave her breast another squeeze before closing his eyes and looking away, a small amount of blood pouring from his nose. "W-w-what the hell Lily!"

Looking at her friend like an idiot, it only took Lily another second before she realized what she just did. She kind of flash Ichigo. As she looks over at herself and finding out that she was naked, the limenette look around for anything to cover herself up. "Why the hell am I naked!"

"Idiot! Did you just realize that!" Ichigo said as he turned towards his friend, an angry comical look on his face.

As Lily turned to reply to the boy, both teens spotted one new major difference in them.

"Ichigo, you have a mask now!/ Lily, what happened to your mask?"

Hearing that weird statement from one another, Lily and Ichigo's hands went towards their faces.

The limenette ran a hand through her entire head and notice the lack of the helmet-like part of her mask, but as her hand kept going through her face, Lily noticed that the only remaining part of her Hollow mask was the small piece that covers her left eye.

As Ichigo mirror his friend's action, Ichigo notices the hard material that covers his nose, cheeks, and mouth. Ichigo's Hollow mask takes a great resembles too Zangetsu's mask, even though he couldn't see it, the mask had the same coloration; it was black. Before he could say anything about the mask, the teenage Arrancar spotted a blue object in his right view. Turning his head, Ichigo spotted the 2 grips from the sword that went through him. But that was just it. There was no blade, no quillon, just the 2 grips. "What, what the hell is this? What happened to my sword!" Ichigo said with a voice full of disbelief.

Before the limenette could respond to her friend, Lily saw a quick gleam to her left and spotted a slender, white, sharply pointed sword. The sword had a sweeping hilt that looked complex and was black with light green rings extending forward from the crosspiece. "Oh, my Kami! Is this my sword?" Lily said with an opposite reaction to Ichigo's.

Before any of the teens would say anything more, Urahara stepped in. "Well, congratulation you two. You're both now true Arrancar."

Jumping a little from joy, Mashiro ran towards her little sister before giving the Arrancar a hug. "Look at you, Lily-chan! You're so pretty~!"

Ulquiorra slowly walks towards the now white-skin Ichigo. Looking between Ichigo's skin and his own, the green-eyed man sends the redhead teen a nod. "Brothers."

**\- X-**

"Neh, how long has it been?" said a gentle female voice.

"I don't fucking know... 5 or 600 years, lost count after 400." Replied the harsh tone of a man.

The woman turned around to see her 'roommate'. She had short light-blue straight hair, pale skin, and a curvier figure. Her eyes were closed as she sent the man a smile. "C'mon now, don't be like that. I know that you're lying."

Seeing the woman's smile, the man sends her a glare. "Damn it! Can you stop smiling for once! I have been looking at that ugly smile of yours for the last 958 years!" The man had spiky silver hair, peach skin, and his eyes were a light-orange color.

Opening her eyes, which were a forest green color, the bluenette pointed an accusing finger at the silver-haired man. "AHA! YOU DID KNOW!"

Releasing a sigh, the man looks back to the 900 year white void they be living inside for over 900 years. "Yeah, now what? What good does knowing give you.."

Hearing the gloomy tone that his voice has taken, the green-eyed woman moves behind the man before hugging him. "Don't be like that. Eventually one of us will get out."

"You have been saying that for the last 845 years."

Moving her head to look at his orange-eyes, she sends him a kind smile. "And is true, but I'm sure the one that will get out first will be you, Luna."

Pushing back the woman, Luna sends her a glare. "Can you stop calling me that already! I told you a million times already! I don't have a name, and I don't need one! So stop calling me that! Luna!"

The green-eyed woman, whose name was also Luna, gave her companion a sad smile. "Sorry, is just sad that you don't have a name..."

"And I don't need one! And you shouldn't have named me that same name as yours!" Releasing a huff, the silver-haired man returns to looking at the white void.

"You know." The woman went back to giving the man a kind smile. "One day, someone will give you a name. A name that you will like, a name that will fit you, a name that you will wear with pride."

_"Thank... you... Zangetsu..."_

* * *

Lily's eyes shot open, and she started looking around the room that she shares with Ichigo in a haste. Seeing that she wasn't in a white void, she lay back in bed before bringing her hands up to her eyes. Both her and Ichigo were inside their new Gigai that Urahara had made for their transformation. Her Gigai looks the same as her just that it doesn't have the small part of her Hollow mask on her right eye.

Looking around the room, the teenage Lily stop her sights on Ichigo. His new Gigai, just like the last one, alternative his looks. The only thing it changed was his hair color. Urahara said it was fine for his Gigai to have his orange hair now, his eyes are still an amber color and his skin is still a peach shade.

As she kept staring at his calm face, the limenette stood up before walking towards the sleeping Ichigo, the young woman was wearing just underwear and an oversized shirt that reached her thighs. Standing beside him, Lily sat on her knees before moving her face above Ichigo's. How did a boy like Ichigo become such a handsome man?

Hearing her own thoughts, she closes her eyes. _'Ughh, c'mon don't think like that! He's your friend damn it!'_

Opening her eyes again, Lily stood frozen as she saw Ichigo's sleepy eyes open. "Lily?" The redhead rubs his eyes before looking back to his friend. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Can't sleep." Lily, if she could, would smack her forehead.

"And that's my problem because?"

With a red hue on her cheeks, Lily said. "Because now I'm gonna try to sleep with you."

"What!? What kind of logic is that!"

"J-just shut up and move a bit, Menso!" Lily moves in bed with Ichigo, back turn to his and a blush on her face. "Goodnight." Only getting a grunt back, the limenette turn around and hit Ichigo on top of his head. "I said, Goodnight!"

"Damn it! Goodnight."

As Ichigo lay there awake for a bit longer, the redhead was able to sense 3 powerful Reiryoku that appeared out of nowhere. One of them feeling all too familiar. "I'll always protect you, Lily."

* * *

As a Senkaimon open above Karakura Town, 3 Captains step out.

Looking around, Captain Kyōraku gave out a low whistle. "Man, the Human World has sure changed a lot since the last time I have seen it." Looking to his left, the ponytail captain addresses Hitsugaya. "I bet you're tired of this site, right? Tōshirō-kun?" Shunsui releases a sigh when Captain Hitsugaya just disappears. The young captain has been in every tour in Karakura Town for the past 8 months, he even asked Kenpachi if he could take his turn, even promise the man a spar!

Looking towards his right, the 8th Captain spoke to the most unexpected person to be here. "And how come YOU came to the Human World, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

The make-up wearing captain didn't even turn to look at Shunsui before replying. "Research." And just like that, he vanishes.

Been alone now, Captain Kyōraku release a sigh._ 'Gonna be easier than I expected it.'_ Looking around the town, the ponytail captain started tapping his chin. _'Now where could you possibly be hiding at, Hollow-san.'_

Back in Urahara's basement, Starrk sneeze.

**\- Unknown Location-**

Inside a large, ice-covered building surrounded by a vast city roughly the size of the Seireitei was one man sitting in a throne. He was a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. Has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back and thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache. His attire comprises a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has a cross symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length maroon-black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck.

The man was resting his cheek on his hand, eyes closed with a frown on his face.

"Is something the matter, your Majesty?" said a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders and blonde eyelashes. Wearing a white uniform, comprising the order's signature hooded-cloak, a calf-length trench coat, a green belt with a golden belt buckle, along with white trousers and shoes.

Opening his reddish-brown eyes, the man looks towards the blonde. "It seems I have lost the sight of one of my children, again."

"Is that a problem? Yhwach-sama?"

Closing his eyes, Yhwach sends a nod towards his Sternritter Grandmaster. "A problem that will get between my plans, Jugram."

**-X-**

**Annnnnnd done! Wow, that was a lot! I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday but felt asleep:v**

**God, there's a lot to say about this chapter... So where to start? I guess for starters lets talk about the scene with Ichigo calling Ulquiorra a brother. To be fair it just came to me and it was a form for Ichigo to annoy Lily.**

**As for the part where I wrote about Ulquiorra been around the same level as Szayel, it wasn't really some BS, ALL the Arrancar's in Aizen Army went through their transformation using the Hōgyoku. SO they actually did come out stronger than they originally were meant to be.**

**Added a scene with Isshin and Ryūken. Nothing much there... Put a scene in Soul Society and drop some little hints on an Arrancar that will be used later in the future.**

**Here's one that maybe I should clear out more and that's with the way Capa Cero works. The 1st ability of Capa has 2 different forms. The 1st being the cloak that covers anyone in a 30 feet radius and the 2nd one only covers Ichigo and his attacks. The 2nd ability, Exoesqueleto is pretty much a enhance Hierro just more powerful than any normal one. And for the last ability, Devorar, it just 'eats' Reishi. The reason, why Starrk would feel like Ichigo's Reiatsu, would leech to him.**

**Okay, was the scene with Ichigo blowing his arm too much? Eh, not really (well for me.)**

**Finally turn Ichigo and Lily into teens if anyone is curious about how their weapons look like. Lily pretty much has a Rapier while Ichigo's looks like the Buster Sword that Cloud (From FF7) uses, Lily having a weird dream, and the form of a small crush towards her friend. Oh, and they're both around 15 now. So Ichigo looks the same while having white skin and yellow eyes, as for Lily she has a body compare to Tatsuki.**

**And then we got the 3 Captains. Hitsugaya showing a small obsession with finding Zangetsu, Shunsui planning on meeting with Starrk and everyone else, and then we got Mayuri :P oh boy, the thing his gonna do. Muahahaha!**

**AND now we have the Quincy in the mix!**

**As for the IchigoxTia pairing, I think I know which stories you're talking about. Kind of the reason why I didn't go that way; oh no, I'm not against it, in fact, I'm positive it could work but if there's something I wanna do, is create unique pairings. Something people don't see often about.**

**And wow, are those really the reason why they killed them off? Man. That sucks but this FF won't be any different. I am going to kill off just a few.**

**If anyone got a question or anything, don't be afraid to PM or leave it as a review! And with that done, next chapter will be up in 2-3 weeks. **

**-Ten out.**


	12. Too Soon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo.**

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 12: Too Soon**

When was the last time that he felt this good when sleeping? The answer was never. There was just something about it right now that made Ichigo feel so safe and relaxed. As if his mother is comforting him. Maybe it had to do with the arm that seems to wrap around his bare chest and the light breathing that he feels on his neck. Seeing no reason for waking up soon, the redhead releases a sigh and shuffle back. The arm around his chest tightening a bit. He was going back to falling unconscious when a couple of voices reached his ears.

"You know, is usually the guys who are the 'Big Spoon' when couples sleep together."

"Indeed. It looks like Ichigo-kun likes to feel like the 'Little Spoon'."

"Why are you two calling him a 'spoon'. Ichigo does not look like a spoon."

Hearing that dull voice, the teen opened his eyes and spotted 3 people at his door. Yoruichi, Szayel, and Ulquiorra.

Ichigo was looking over at the Arrancar. They have settled a rule down to the Hollows that have been living in the 'URAHARA SHOP' residence and that rule is simple. You can't leave the underground base without being inside a Gigia. They made that rule so that no one could forget that the moment they leave the basement, any spiritually aware beings would pick up their Reiatsu; in another word the Shinigami.

Szayel's Gigai was, like any other Gigai, a replica of the man. The pinknette was wearing black scholar glasses, a way too tight white jean pants, gray color espadrilles, a pink dress shirt with a few buttons off, and a white shirt underneath that. Looking at Ulquiorra, Ichigo noticed that Urahara made one difference on his Gigai. Ulquiorra's Gigai, while not been pure white, was close to snowy pale skin shade. The green-eyed Hollow was wearing a very... interesting attire. Ulquiorra's clothes were mostly one color. He was wearing black derby shoes, black formal pants, a black formal vest with a white dress shirt underneath it, and even had a green bow tie. _'Who the hell taught them how to dress...'_ Ichigo doesn't understand why Szayel dressed himself in such a colorful outfit while Ulquiorra seems to be dress like some kind of bartender.

Forgetting about the way they're dress, the redhead sends them a glare for waking him up. "Can you three get out of my room?"

The werecat replies with a teasing smirk on her face. "Rather go back sleeping with your girlfriend?"

Ichigo releases a groan before answering Yoruichi with an irritated tone. "Damn it Yoruichi. Don't you think it's too early for me to hear those stupid teasing? Besides, Lily is sleeping over-" The amber-eyed teen stop once he remembers Lily's stupid dilemma last night. Because his friend couldn't sleep, she decided that the only option left for her was to sleep with him. Ichigo froze upon hearing a small groan behind him. Looking down at the very slender, feminine arm, the teen turns his head slowly and found out it was actually Lily who has one of her arms wrap around his chest. As he tried to get out from the very awkward position, the young man found out that some time during last night their legs had intertwined.

Hearing a small snap, Ichigo turns around to find the pinknette with a camera out. Taking a couple of pictures. "What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo whispers in a harsh tone. If Lily wakes up and sees how they ended up, she would kill him. Or worse, if Starrk finds out about this little incident... _'Oh Kami...'_ The colors on Ichigo's Gigai seem to wash away because he was now pale white.

"Don't know when I'll have another opportunity like this Ichigo-kun, so might as well take advantage of it." Szayel kept taking more pictures. "Besides, this is some good blackmail material."

"Uh~, let me have a couple of those pictures now," Yoruichi said.

Ulquiorra just kept staring at the scene in front of him. He had read about this situation before from one of those books that Yoruichi has been so kind enough to lend him. Frowning towards his brother, the green-eyed Hollow said, "Do you not think it's too soon for you and Lily to be sleeping in the same bed? Only married couples should sleep together. You two barely even turn into teenagers."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, from Ichigo trying to get himself loose from Lily to Szayel and Yoruichi taking more photos before both latter started laughing.

The amber-eyed teen was gaping towards the pale Arrancar before closing his mouth. "What are you talking about!" Realizing that he just yelled, Ichigo shut his mouth again and turn around to Lily, who was still sleeping with all the noise everyone was making. Releasing a sigh, the redhead turns back towards his brother and whispers to him. "Where the hell did you read that at?"

Answering his question, Ulquiorra pulled out a book from inside his vest. The book has a simple red cover with a title that read 'Yours', however, one thing that stick out to Ichigo was the basic warning sign of the book been an Erotic Novel. It had "Only 18+" on the bottom right corner.

Ichigo blushed thinking about Ulquiorra reading such a thing while knowing nothing of it; not like he knew what's written in it. "Don't read that anymore!" Again, the teen raised his voice.

Seeing the way how the redhead teen might be in a 'cranky' mood, Ulquiorra looks from Ichigo to Lily before sending the former a 'nod of understanding'. "I see. Are you in a bad mood because the sex wasn't good?"

That comment only made the duo laugh harder and made Ichigo turn redder. Before anyone could say anything, Lily, having enough of the laughter, sat up and sent everyone a glare. "CAN Y'ALL JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Seeing that everyone got quiet, the limenette gave herself a nod before resting back in the comfortable position that she was in. Resting her cheek on Ichigo's back, Lily let out a satisfying sigh before going back to sleep. _'On Ichigo's back, on his bed, with my arms wrap around his bare chest...'_

1...2...3...4...

Finally realizing what she was doing, the limenette pushed Ichigo off from the bed, making the redhead fall off. Not knowing about the way they intertwined their legs, Lily fell right behind Ichigo. With the amber-eyed Arrancar falling on his back and Lily falling right on top of him.

"Damn it, Lily! Why the hell did you push me off MY bed?!"

"Y-yeah well," Seeing the way she couldn't blame Ichigo for the awkward position she woke up in since she was the one who slept with him, Lily did the only rational thing for her to do. She hit Ichigo on top of his head. "Shut up, Menso!"

Seeing the position that both teens were at, Ulquiorra decided that it was around the time for him to leave. He has a clue to what Lily and Ichigo might try to do. Before leaving though, he decided to at least warn them first. "If you two are planning on having 'Morning sex' then please be considerate of using protection. You do not want to make Urahara-san change the name of the store to 'URAHARA'S DAYCARE'." With that last comment, the bartender-stylish Arrancar left.

Before any of the teens could reply to Ulquiorra, they both heard a snap. Turning their heads, both Arrancar noticed the way Yoruichi was taking pictures.

Satisfy with the blackmail material that she got, she sends the teens a smirk. "If you two don't want a certain lazy guy to see these pictures, then come and catch me!" With that last comment, the dark-skinned woman headed towards the underground training ground.

Fearing for his life, Ichigo pushes Lily off. "Wait! Yoruichi please don't do this to me!"

Sending her friend a mocking glare as he chases after Yoruichi, Lily huff before standing up and dusting away the dirt on her. "Berry-baka." She doesn't understand how Ichigo could get so easily baited, she means, it's not like Yoruichi would really show Starrk...

Releasing a sigh, the limenette rub her forehead before turning around and following behind Ichigo.

Szayel watches as both teens follow Yoruichi down to the basement in their sleeping garment. "What a nice way to start a morning."

* * *

With all the noise, Starrk couldn't go back to sleep. With a quick yawn, the brunette looks at the clock on the wall and notice how early it is. _'Is not even 7:00 am...'_ Seeing that he won't be able to go back to sleep with all the ruckus, the man decided that he should just wake up already and go back to practicing the 2nd part of his training now.

As he headed downstairs after a quick breakfast that only contained rice, the brunette headed towards Urahara first. There were a couple of things he needed to ask the shaggy blonde.

Walking towards Urahara's lab, the brunette spotted Lily and Ichigo using Sonido to chase after Yoruichi in basically their underwear. Only releasing a sigh and ignoring them, Starrk decided that it wasn't his problem right now. It's too early for him to be dealing with any of this.

Finally reaching the lab, the Arrancar spotted the shopkeeper doing work on his computer. "Now what are you working on so early in the morning."

"Oh, nothing much, Starrk-san." The shopkeeper replied, not even turning around towards Starrk. Feeling the way he could still feel the brunette, Urahara turns around to see the serious look on his face. "Something you want to say, Starrk-san?"

"Arrancar... you didn't make the term-up, did you?" Ever since he heard Gin called him an Arrancar on his last trip to Hueco Mundo, it has been making the brunette think about it. How can someone else know what to call them? The only solution that he came up with was that they weren't the first Arrancar the Shinigami ever encountered before. The brunette narrows his eyes towards Urahara. "What aren't you telling me, Urahara?"

The shaggy blonde kept staring at Starrk's eyes for a while before giving up, he rather not keep lying to the man. "What do you want to know?"

"Where did you get the term from?"

"That's simple." Turning back to the computer, Urahara opens up a couple of files. "There was already information about Arrancar."

Starrk walks closer towards Urahara, able to see what the 'information' says about Arrancar. As he kept reading through the information, which really wasn't much, the brunette turned towards Urahara, a frown on his face. "Is that all? You already told me about all this." Looking back to the computer again, thinking maybe he missed something, Starrk re-read everything again. Arrancar are Hollows who remove their mask, gain Shinigami-like powers, and they seal their powers into an object.

The Arrancar looks back to Urahara. "Where did you even get this information from, anyway?"

"If you mean where I found these files at, then that's simple," Urahara turns to Starrk, "The previous 12th Division Captain was the one who collected this information," Looking back to the files, he frowns towards it. "There seems to be a bit of information lost, however."

"What you mean by that? This looks like simple information. I don't think there's much else," Starrk asks while raising an eyebrow.

Turning back to Starrk, Urahara says, "I think there's much more, Starrk-san. As a Captain myself, I never have seen or heard the word Arrancar throughout the Gotei 13. You would think been alive for over 200 years someone would have spilled the word, but no. It was only when I became Captain of the 12th Division and going through the previous Captain's file, did I learn about Arrancar. But as you can see," he said while looking back to the computer. "This is all I got."

"Why would the previous Captain just leave something like this lying around?" Starrk said.

"I don't know."

"Where would you go to find information like this?" Starrk question.

Taking a couple of minutes to figure out Starrk's question, the shopkeeper looks back at the man. "To the library... and Soul Society has a library for just that kind of information."

"How those this library know about Arrancar? Have Soul Society had encounters with them before?"

The shopkeeper just shook his head. "I don't know the answers to those questions, but this is the closest guess that I can think of." Urahara looks at Starrk. "It could be possible that someone had a close encounter with one before."

Done with getting that out of the way, Starrk address Urahara with another of his thoughts. "So they aged."

Understanding who he was talking about, the shaggy blonde nodded. "They did."

"Why at the same time? Was that necessary?" Starrk said.

"Not really, but I did it to see what would the reaction be." Urahara brought one of his fingers up. "Remember what I told you about the way Ichigo connected with Lily? He connected their souls, but we didn't know in what way he could affect Lily. But now we know. He's connected to Lily the same way you connected yourself with her."

A bewildered look ran across Starrk's face. "They're really connected with each other's souls? Wait. How come Lily never aged when we were one? With the amount of power I had, why didn't she aged or gain strength?"

"And that's what I was trying to figure out, Starrk-san." Opening up the files that he was looking at before showing Starrk the ones that he has about Arrancar, the shaggy blonde said, "I was able to gather some data between the previous months with Ichigo and Lily's training and with the events from yesterday."

Looking at the scales that he was seeing on the screen with a blank stare, Starrk turns towards Urahara. "I have no clue what I'm looking at."

Releasing a sigh, Urahara explains. "I came with a conclusion to why Lily never aged with been around with you. The 'cable' that you used to have y'all soul connected with wasn't 'big' enough for any power to go to her. You were basically keeping a 1-way connection. Lily was just your 'tool', your way to keep your powers seal, Lily would never achieve her own strength. However, now, with the way Ichigo connected with her, things are different, she can finally get stronger. Their 'cable' at first was about the same size as yours, but that was before the transformation. After the transformation, the 'cable' didn't just get bigger; it also turned into a 2-way connection. Ichigo has some of his powers store in Lily, and she in him. That's why they were both able to age. With the powerful increase in their Reiryoku, their bodies only did the most natural thing to do. So they wouldn't feel any sort of 'restraint' with having a child-like body, they aged to a more perfect 'setting'."

"Why would Lily have power store into Ichigo?" Starrk said.

All Urahara did was shake his head and say a quick, "I don't know."

Finally getting his questions answered, Starrk started heading out before Urahara stopped him. "Have you been able to do it?"

Understanding what the ex-captain was talking about, Starrk released a sigh. "No, I just don't understand the way I should be able to achieve my 'Shikai.'"

When Shinji upped his training all those months ago, the bob-cut blonde gave something for the brunette to learn and that's figuring out how he could activate his 'Shikai'. Well, is not like the Visored didn't give him any kinds of hints. Threw out the months he has been training with the Visoreds, Starrk could safely say that he's in friendly terms with most of them, the only exception is Sarugaki Hiyori.

Starrk could still remember the conversation that he had with Shinji, the Visored had mentioned how the captains of Gotei 13 have 2 forms of a power-up. Shikai, which would make a Captain-class Shinigami twice as strong and then there's Bankai, which would then make their power increase to 5 - 10 times stronger. For Starrk to achieve his 'Shikai', he needs to learn the name of his Zanpakutō, then he must be able to communicate and harmonize with his Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within his mindscape. A frown reaches his face. Something tells him that the method that he's using won't do any good. He's an Arrancar, not a Shinigami. But then something came to him. Looking at Urahara, he says, "This 'Zangetsu' that Ichigo can hear... is his Zanpakutō spirit, isn't?"

"Most likely."

Before Starrk could ask any more questions, both men watched as Szayel walks into the lab, muttering to himself before heading to his side of the lab.

Watching the way his apprentice seems to write something very important, with the way he could see how fast the pen was running across the paper, Urahara says, "So what did you learn today, Szayel-kun?"

Not even realizing that Urahara and Starrk were here, the pinknette says, "How long have you two been here?"

"We have been here for a while." Answer back Starrk with a deadpan look.

Coughing in his hand for getting so easily distracted from not taking in his surroundings, Szayel says, "Well, I was following behind Ichigo-kun and Lily-chan for most of the morning and the Hōgyoku didn't just age them physically but mentally, too."

That was interesting information for the shopkeeper. "Oh~? Let me see how you came up with that conclusion." Urahara moves in closer to see what Szayel has written.

Watching the way both scientists were getting lost in their own little world, Starrk decided that he should just leave and get back to achieving Shikai.

* * *

Both teens' stamina impressed Yoruichi. They have been chasing after her for the last hour and a half. When they were only 13, both kids could only last 30 minutes of training before calling it quits, however now they seem to be able to keep going past the 30 minutes mark.

Dodging Ichigo, the dark-skin beauty sees the way he doesn't even seem tired, not a sign of sweat on him. Sensing someone behind her, she jumps up and watches as Lily crashes down with Ichigo on the floor. Unlike the redhead, Lily shows some signs of exhausting. She was breathing heavily and had some sweat down her forehead, but still, she was chasing after her.

Seeing how the teens were arguing again, Yoruichi decided that it was enough morning training for them. "All right you two lovebirds, that's enough." Seeing the way she gains their attention, the dark-skinned woman pulls out the camera from her pockets before throwing it to Ichigo. "Here you go, you earn that with the way you could still keep up with me," Yoruichi said as she took her leave, rather save her energy when it's Starrk's turn to train. The brunette has gotten faster and faster with each passing section. In another few weeks, Starrk would become faster than her. _'Slacking off for 100 years have made me sluggish.'_

Sending a glare at the back of Yoruichi's head, Lily watches as the woman left before turning around and snatching the camera from Ichigo's hands before throwing it down on the floor, breaking it. "Stupid waste of time." The pink-eyed teen released a sigh before looking down at her shirt, now covered in dirt and sweat. "And now I need a shower."

"Tell me about it," Ichigo commented.

The limenette turned to her friend before sending Ichigo an annoying look. "You know she was probably messing around with you. Is not like she would have shown Starrk," she said while heading back upstairs for a nice shower.

Following his friend, Ichigo put his hands inside the pockets of his shorts that he was wearing to sleep. "You never know that. You know the way Yoruichi-san can be."

Lily sent her friend a sigh. "You're too predictable, Berry-baka."

"Shut up midget."

Hearing that stupid insult from Ichigo, the pink-eyed teen turns around with her cheeks puff out. Lily doesn't understand why Ichigo got such a huge growth boost. They used to be at an equal height before. Both used to be around 4'8 but now she has to look up to the redhead which stood around 5'9 while she only seems to be around 5'2...

"Jerk." Lily's reply. As they were both heading upstairs, Ichigo was the 1st of the 2 to recognize a little dilemma now. "What are we going to wear now?"

Stopping at her tracks, Lily looks back at Ichigo. "What are you talking about? We have clothes, remember?"

"Idiot, do you think those clothes will fit us now?"

Finally, understanding what he meant, Lily released a groan. "Great, so now we need to go buy clothes."

Ichigo would have mentioned that maybe instead of buying clothes, they can do the same trick they did the first time coming here, but there's just a couple of problems with that. Ichigo's Capa Cero is not in the first version. He can't cover anyone in a 30 feet radius and they can't just leave without being inside their Gigais, who don't have any clothes, Shinigami are still around and probably still looking for them.

Spotting Starrk, who was staring at his gunblade, the redhead started walking towards him.

Seeing the different direction her friend was going, Lily said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna ask Starrk if he can lend me some clothes, once we're done showering then we can go over to the shopping district of Karakura Town," Ichigo said before turning his head to Lily. "You should ask Yoruichi-san if she has clothes for you."

"Why would I ask her?"

"What other girl lives here?"

"I can always ask Mashiro-neesan for clothes."

Sending Lily a deadpan look, Ichigo says. "Are you really gonna wear the same suit as her?"

Lily blushed at the thought of wearing such tight bodysuit. "I guess I can ask Yoruichi for something to wear."

Watching her leave, the redhead started walking towards Starrk. Once reaching the man, Ichigo said. "Hey, Starrk."

"Morning Ichigo." The brunette replied, not even looking back to the teen.

"Still trying to figure the whole Shikai training?" Ichigo was around when Shinji had explained the next part of Starrk's training and he was excited about it. If he could learn Shikai, then he would have the power to protect them. He just needs to wait for Starrk to learn it first. Seeing the way he's the one with a real sword and all he has are just grips._ 'C'mon Zangetsu, stop giving me the silent treatment! Tell me what happened to my sword!'_ Ichigo doesn't understand why Zangetsu has stopped talking to him since the events of yesterday. Seeing how Starrk was staring at him. Ichigo said, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I said, why are you only wearing your shorts,"

Choking a bit, Ichigo thought a quick lie. "Well, that's what I wanted to ask you. Do you think you can lend me some of your clothes right now? Lily and I are planning in going shopping." Ichigo won't tell Starrk, Lily's, basically, older brother, the way they woke up. He doesn't want to die... twice.

"Okay? So why were you chasing Yoruichi in your shorts then?" Starrk question back. _'Now, what are you not telling me, Ichigo?'_

With another quick lie, Ichigo says. "What else am I supposed to wear for training? All the clothes I used to have no longer fit me and Urahara-san hasn't given me any clothes to wear outside the Gigai yet."

Seeing how those were some solid reasons, Starrk sends Ichigo a nod. "Guess you can use some of my clothes."

Glad that Starrk believed his lies, Ichigo turns around and started heading towards Starrk's room before the brunette stop him at his tracks.

"Ichigo."

Freezing on his tracks, Ichigo slowly turns around. Did Starrk see through one of his lies? "Y-yeah?"

After a minute of silence, Starrk finally said something, "Have you been able to figure out your sword?"

Blinking a few times at the question that Ichigo wasn't expecting, a frown decorated his face. "No. I have been trying to talk with Zangetsu, but his been quiet lately."

Sending Ichigo a nod and watching the teen leave, Starrk looks back to his sword. He has hoped that Ichigo could ask Zangetsu, who's Ichigo's Zanpakutō spirit, a way for him to learn 'Shikai'. But now Ichigo has his own problems to solve. The boy was weaponless. The only thing that came with his transformation was the Hollow mask and the two grips, even Lily came out from her transformation with a blade.

Now that Starrk thought about it. Maybe he can take a visit to Isshin, maybe the man knows something that Urahara doesn't know. With that in mind, Starrk put back his gunblade on his back, held by a black sash, and started heading towards his Gigai.

* * *

Finally getting back to their room after a quick visit to Starrk's room for some clothes, Ichigo opens the door to see Lily barely getting out from the showers. He stood frozen upon seeing his friend. Ichigo has already seen Lily naked before. Once when she had to move into her Gigai and then the events from yesterday, he had always looked away from her before. But now, however, there was just something so charming about her and he couldn't look away. Maybe it had to do with the way some drops of water run down her lime-haired, smooth stomach and between her breasts, seen that she had the towel wrapped around her shoulders and was drying the right side of her hair instead of covering herself properly.

Done drying herself, Lily released an irritating sigh with what Yoruichi gave her to wear. Opening her eyes, she stood frozen with the way Ichigo was staring at her. His facial expression was telling Lily that the redhead was seeing 'the most beautiful thing ever'... or maybe it had to be with the way she was naked before him. Blushing from anger, she sent Ichigo her hardest punch.

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU PERV!"

Ichigo didn't even bother dodging Lily's punch. He was trying to imprint this moment into his head.

With Ichigo throw all the way outside, Lily slam the door shut and lock it. She was sending Ichigo a glare through the door. What was it with the stupid way he was looking at her? Just forgetting about him, Lily turned towards the clothes that Yoruichi gave her. She kept staring at it a good minute before releasing another breath. "Stupid cat..."

After a few minutes and done dressing up, Lily look at herself from the mirror on her room. She was wearing a sunny-yellow A-line dress that stops at her knees, black and white high-tops and to her great annoyances, white Lilies decorated the bottom hem of the dress. She glares at the dress. The limenette just knew that this was another one of Yoruichi's ways of pranking her. Rather forget about the werecat, Lily opened the door and looked to her right to see Ichigo waiting for her. "You can go in now, Menso," she said while heading towards the kitchen, seen with the way she misses breakfast her stomach was demanding food. "Knock next time."

Lily didn't need to look at Ichigo to know that the boy was blushing madly. Soon as she went into the kitchen, she started looking around for anything to eat. Seeing that all she found was rice, Lily filled herself a bowl before sitting down and started eating. After a few minutes passing by, Ichigo finally joins her.

Taking a quick look at her friend, Lily found that Ichigo was wearing Starrk's V-neck white shirt, black jeans pants, and his gray scarf; goggles no longer on his head. Swallowing her food, the limenette question her friend. "So we're only going shopping?" She pushed her leftovers to Ichigo, which the redhead took and started eating.

"Pretty much, after that, I want to come and try to figure what the hell happen to my sword," Ichigo said.

The pink-eyed teen almost forgot about that. "What's wrong with it?"

Finishing the food on his mouth, Ichigo says, "Is not complete. I saw how my blade looks, and it's not like it. I only got the grips." He releases a sigh. "If only Zangetsu would tell me what happened."

"Is he not talking to you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Ever since my transformation, he has been real quiet." Done eating, the redhead stood up. "C'mon, I wanna try coming back early."

Standing up, Lily started heading back to their room first. "Wait, I need to get our money." The limenette was happy to know that working for Urahara wasn't such a waste of time. The shopkeeper pays them a nice amount.

Ichigo just waited for Lily by the door when he saw Starrk heading out. "Where are you going?"

"Just gonna take a walk around town." Starrk lies as he passes by Ichigo, not going to tell the redhead that his going to go visit his father.

Hearing Lily coming back, the redhead opened the door for her and both started heading towards the shopping district of Karakura Town. Taking a peek at his friend, Ichigo gave her a compliment. "I like the dress, makes you look pretty." After realizing what he said, Ichigo went back to looking forward, hiding his blushing face from Lily.

Also blushing from Ichigo's words. Lily looks down as she returns the compliment. "T-thank you, you look very handsome."

Lily's words did nothing better for the teens' faces; they were both sporting a heavy red now.

_'He thinks I'm pretty.'_

_'She thinks I'm handsome.'_

* * *

While taking longer than last time, Starrk was happy that he was able to find the 'KUROSAKI CLINIC' by himself. Spotting the 'closed' sign on the clinic's door, he decided to knock on the house door instead.

*Knock* *Knock*

Waiting only a couple of seconds, the Arrancar heard a simple 'coming'. Having the door open, Starrk looks down to see a young girl. She has short light blonde hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She was also wearing a red hair clip on the left side of her head.

Starrk raises an eyebrow when he saw the young girl wearing an apron. The girl didn't even appear to be 10 years old; the girl looks like she was barely 8.

"Umm, how can I help you." Said the girl as she slightly closes the door.

Before he could reply, he heard instead another voice, another feminine voice. "Who's at the door, Yuzu?"

Hearing that name, Starrk finally understood who he was looking at. "You're Ichigo's sister." He whispers to himself quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Did, did you say Ichigo," Yuzu asks with some tears gathering in her eyes. How can this man know who her brother was? She was sure that her parents didn't have any relatives.

Cursing for the small slip off, Starrk said. "Isshin, you're Isshin's daughter, right?"

"That's not what you said." Yuzu replied, before she could ask Starrk anything, another girl appears.

This girl had dark grey eyes and black hair that was straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. Unlike Yuzu, who's wearing a dress, this girl was wearing shorts and a shirt with a soccer ball.

Looking at the man and then at her sister, the raven-haired girl release a sigh. "You know you're not supposed to open the door to strangers."

"Sorry, Karin-chan." Yuzu replied to her sister, her tears long forgotten. Looking at Karin, the brunette girl said, "He knows about I-"

"Is Isshin here?" Starrk interrupted. "I have something that I wish to speak to him about."

"Are you one of goat-face's patients?" Karin asked.

Right as he was about to reply, Isshin interrupted him this time.

"Who's at the door girls-" It surprised Isshin to see Starrk; it has been months since he last saw the brunette. "Starrk-san, been a while."

Looking at the girls first before going back to Isshin, Starrk says. "Think we can go somewhere private to talk about some... business."

Understanding what the Arrancar might want to talk about, Isshin said. "Come in Starrk-san." Isshin nods his head towards the door that connects to the clinic. "Just go through that door over there." Watching the Arrancar go inside his office, the Kurosaki patriarch turns towards his daughters. "Excuse me real quick. I know I promise that we will go shopping today but I told Starrk-san before to come to talk to me if he started showing new symptoms." He hates to lie to his daughters but for Starrk to come to him means that the Hollow either learned something new or needed information.

Following Starrk inside and making sure the door was closed, Isshin turned to the brunette. "So what happened since last time?"

Before Starrk could start, the Arrancar looked at the door. "Don't you think they might eavesdrop?"

Isshin release a sigh, he doesn't want to raise his voice to them but they were not ready to hear any of this. "Girls, please! This is a private matter!" Hearing as footsteps faded away, the Shinigami look towards Starrk. "Well?"

"Well, here's some basic information."

* * *

The scenario that Ichigo found himself in made it feel like their first time they came to Karakura Town. Lily was dragging him by the hand everywhere and is not like she couldn't help herself. Seven months have passed since the last time they ever came to this part of town, usually it was Yoruichi or Tessai that came here. While on their way here they sense a couple of Shinigami, they both had nothing to fear. Urahara's Gigai were doing their jobs since that they haven't gotten found yet and it also helps that the Shinigami are searching for kids and not teens.

Feeling a pull and seeing the way Lily was walking towards a candy shop, Ichigo decided that he should remind her for their reason coming here. "You do remember that the whole point coming here was to get clothes, right?"

Lily just waves off her hand. "I know, I know. It's just... once we return to Hueco Mundo, we won't be able to see any of this again." Lily turns to Ichigo and smiles sadly.

Ichigo almost forgot about that, he was getting used to having a normal life again. Well, as normal as he could have. Gently giving Lily's hand a squeeze, Ichigo sends her a smile. "C'mon now, we can always come here now and then." Seen that her smile seems to brighten up a bit, Ichigo started dragging Lily to any clothes shops. "The sooner we finish getting clothes, the more time we have seeing around."

They finish in just an hour, Ichigo was actually glad Lily didn't turn out to be so 'girly' that she would take hours for her to find something she likes to wear. As they left the shop, Ichigo, who was carrying their bags, was thinking of a place for them to go eat before he stops.

The limenette was ready to ask what was wrong when she was able to sense it. 3 Shinigami Reiryoku and they were coming their way. Freaking out a bit, Lily turned to her friend. "Why are they coming our way! Are the Gigai's not working now?!"

"Shhh, they're near, just pretend you don't see them," Ichigo told Lily as he was able to see 3 Shinigami coming into view. One was a strawberry blonde with a huge pair of breasts, a petite woman with black hair, and the last one was a man with long crimson hair and tribal tattoos.

As the Shinigami were getting closer, both Arrancar heard their conversation.

"Kami, this is so boring. Why are we even doing this! Those Hollows haven't appeared for months and we're still doubling our patrols. Wish Zangetsu would just appear already." Said the man cover in tattoos.

The petite woman sends the man a glare. "Don't say that, Renji. You weren't there when Zangetsu first appeared." Goosebumps started running down Rukia's skin as she remembers the Hollow's power. "None of us have a chance against a monster like Zangetsu."

"If that's the case, then why are we even here for?" Renji replied.

"We're here for in case someone spots the Hollows, then we're to report to the captains who are station here," Rangiku spoke with an all too tired voice.

Looking at one another with concern, Rukia says, "Is it true that Captain Hitsugaya has been in every tour?"

The strawberry blonde release a sigh. "He has, I already ask him to take a break from trying to find Zangetsu. Every time we go back with no clues to where the Hollows are hiding at, he goes back to training. He's at the point where he's asking Captain Kenpachi for his turn around Karakura Town and the only way he allows it is by having Tōshirō promise him a spar which he accepts and every time he comes back to the division cover in bandages after a quick visit to the 4th Division."

"Why do you come with him?" Renji asked.

"Because he's my Captain," Rangiku said.

Watching them leave and the conversation fading away, Lily turned to Ichigo. "Zangetsu? How could they know his name?"

"I don't know," Seeing that they won't be able to spend time around this side of Karakura Town, Ichigo turns to Lily. "C'mon, we need to go back to Urahara's place."

Hating to do so, Lily knew that they have cut their little day off short. "Fine, let's go."

"Now, you two wouldn't be talking about Urahara Kisuke, right?"

Lily and Ichigo froze upon hearing another voice. They turned around to see a ponytail Shinigami Captain.

Shunsui was looking between both teens. He spotted both of them an hour ago. There was nothing unusual about them, but then that's when he noticed some very easy traits from Captain Hitsugaya's report about the Humanoid-Hollows. While not been children no more, the girl still has her lime-haired and pink eyes; the boy, while not having white skin or Hollow eyes, has the orange hair. Sure it was stupid to suspect anyone for just having those small little details but Captain Kyōraku was just testing his luck and if they were normal humans, then they both wouldn't have heard him and by the looks of it, see him.

Looking at Ichigo, the 8th Captain sent him a smile, "Well, quite the 'honor' to meet you, Zangetsu-san."

Both teens didn't know what to do; they weren't ready to take on a Captain-class Shinigami.

Ichigo started looking around and noticed that there weren't any more Shinigami. The only one in sight is the one in front of them. _'What the hell do we do!'_ Ichigo started thinking. As long as they're inside the Gigai, then Shinigami shouldn't be able to sense them. So how did this Captain find them?

Before the redhead could say anything, Lily was the first one to speak. "How did you find us?"

Looking at the girl with the smile still on his face, Shunsui said. "I will be honest with you, little lady, but this was all but pure luck. Now, you two won't mind taking this somewhere private?"

Puzzle from Shunsui's comment, Ichigo looked around him and noticed the way people were staring at them with a weird look on their faces. It took a couple of seconds for Ichigo to figure out why. _'They're all looking at us like that because to them, Lily and I are talking to thin air.'_ Grabbing Lily's hand, Ichigo started dragging her the opposite direction of Urahara's Shop. It'll be stupid of him to bring the Shinigami back to where everyone's at.

As they kept running down the streets, Ichigo tried recalling his memories around his old town. Where could they go for them to hide? And that's when he remembers. He can always open a Garganta. Looking back, the redhead was able to see the Shinigami still following them._ 'Why hasn't he called the rest of them?'_ Spotting an alley, Ichigo took a quick turn around the corner and was ready to use a Sonido to get rid of the Shinigami. But just as he made the turn, Captain Kyōraku was already there.

"C'mon now Zangetsu-san, I mean no harm, I just want to chat." Seeing the way both teens were ready to make another run for it, Shunsui uses a quick Shunpo to appear in front of them. "Can't you spare a minute of your time, Zangetsu-san?"

Tired of hearing the Shinigami keep calling Ichigo that, Lily glared at the man. "His name is not Zangetsu."

"Then what is it?" Shunsui asked, actually curious to know what the Hollow's name is.

Before any of the teens could respond, another person made themselves known.

"Don't worry about it."

Lily has never heard that voice before and as she looked behind the Shinigami Captain, the limenette was sure she has never seen the man behind him either, but that doesn't mean that Ichigo or Shunsui have never heard it before. It was around 30 years since the 8th Captain has heard that voice and as he turns around to see the owner; he was a little surprised to see the man alive. As for Ichigo, it was only around 4 years ago since he heard the voice of his own father.

Looking behind Shunsui and seeing not just his dad, but Yuzu and Karin again made Ichigo's throat tighten. But it still didn't stop him from saying one word.

"D-dad?"

**\- Flashback, 30 minutes ago-**

Isshin just kept thinking about everything that Starrk had told him while walking towards the shopping district with his daughters.

Arrancar. A Hollow with Shinigami powers. How the hell has he never heard that word before? How was it possible for Urahara to have such information?

Then there was the subject of how to get Shikai. He was a little shock of the idea, while being half Shinigami, that Starrk could achieve something like Shikai. As they both chatted for a bit and made some theories of how he could achieve it. They both made it to a conclusion. The Shinigami method won't work for an Arrancar.

Isshin follows the girls inside one of the many shops before thinking about the next topic with a sad smile. Ichigo has found himself a 'big brother'. To think that his boy could see a Hollow as a brother figure was laughable, in a good way. Then there was the sad thought that Ichigo is training to fight now. He knew that his son was no longer a child, a normal child, but he never wanted for his boy to fight.

The Shinigami release a sigh.

That was a lie. Isshin knew that eventually he had to tell Ichigo about his heritage, which would then lead his son to train for his powers.

Looking at his daughters, the Kurosaki patriarch release another sigh. The girls are showing early signs of spiritual awareness now. He has seen the way Karin seems to stare at nothing, but as he looks towards the same direction as her, Isshin could see the spirits that she's looking at. Yuzu at least came straightforward with him. She has told him before that she could 'feel' things around her. Isshin understood why they're showing early signs of finally been spiritual aware. His Reiatsu, while not been Captain-class, was still strong for it to affect his daughters. With Masaki dead and his powers no longer having something to connect with, it was only reasonable for them to return to him.

A sweet smile came to his face. Looks like Ichigo was a lot more like him. To think that his boy saved Lily by connecting their souls? Isshin laughs at the irony. Like father, like son!

Watching Yuzu drag Karin to one of the changing rooms, Isshin started looking around the store for Ichigo. Starrk had told him how the Hōgyoku has changed Ichigo. His son was no longer a boy now; he was a young adult. Not spotting any teenage redhead with a limenette, Isshin releases a sigh. _'So much for hoping.'_

Done shopping, the Kurosaki family left the store and headed towards a quick restaurant to eat.

"How did you find us?"

Turning towards the voice, Isshin froze upon seeing a teenage redhead and limenette. Looking at the redhead teen almost made him cry. It just has to be him. His parental instincts were telling him that the young man he was seeing was Ichigo. Looking at who the limenette was addressing, Isshin's heart seems to stop upon seeing Captain Kyōraku.

Watching Ichigo grabbed Lily and started running away from Shunsui while said man follow them. Isshin almost made a run after them when he remembers about Karin and Yuzu. Turning around to look at them, Isshin spotted the heartbreaking looking on Yuzu's face.

The death of Ichigo and Masaki hit them all hard. But not as hard as Yuzu. While their deaths hurt, Isshin at least knew of the afterlife. He always had told himself that Ichigo and Masaki are living in Soul Society now, safe and sound from any Hollows. So that was his way to cope with their deaths, but Yuzu didn't know that. Sure, Karin took it hard, but she was a lot stronger than Yuzu and while hiding it better than her sister, she kept the pain to herself. But Yuzu is a more fragile girl, and she doesn't know that there's more after death.

The Kurosaki patriarch decided. It was time for him to stop hiding so much from them.

"Girls, follow me."

**\- End of Flashback-**

Shunsui looks back at Zangetsu as he heard him. "Dad!?" That was a shocker to him. Isshin is the father of Zangetsu?! A Hollow?!

Lily was looking at both Isshin and Ichigo. She could see some resembles between both of them. Turning to her friend, she whispers to him. "That's your dad?" The only response she got from him was a shaky nod.

Looking at his son, Isshin sends the redhead a nod. "Go back to Urahara and take the girls with you. I'll handle the situation from here."

Ichigo didn't move. He doesn't understand. How can his dad talk to his so casual, why isn't he showing any expressions that he misses him? Looking at Karin, at least he could see some kind of expression on her face. He could see a bit of shock and confusion on her. Looking at Yuzu, Ichigo's heart broke. He could see tears leaving her eyes.

With another shaky nod, Ichigo runs towards his father and stops in front of his sisters. "C'mon we're going somewhere safe."

"Nii-chan, is that you?" Yuzu spoke with a quiet voice.

Sending Yuzu a sad smile, Ichigo said. "Yeah... it's been a while, huh?"

Throwing herself at Ichigo, Yuzu started crying.

Ichigo would have tried to comfort Yuzu but with the current situation, it's would better off to take them to Urahara first. Turning to Lily, Ichigo says. "C'mon we need to go." Getting a nod back from Lily, the limenette move close to Karin, who seems to still be in shock from the news, and both were ready to use a Sonido when Ichigo remembered the situation his father was now in. His old man is going to fight a Shinigami Captain! _'Wait... he can see him?'_ A million thoughts ran through his head. "H-how can you see him..."

"Just go, I'll answer everything to you at Urahara's place," Isshin replied, not even turning around to look at Ichigo.

With that been said, Ichigo and Lily use a Sonido to URAHARA SHOP.

The alley was now dead silence, Yuzu's cries no longer echo. Both Shinigami stay quiet for a full minute before Shunsui finally said something.

"You're alive."

Isshin raises one of his eyebrows. "What made you think I was dead."

Captain Kyōraku replied with a smile. "Well, you never came back."

The ex-Captain shrugs. "What can I say? Found a girl that I fell in love with and stayed here."

"And had a happy family by the looks of things," Shunsui said before his smile dropped upon seeing Isshin's sad expression.

"Not really, just today did I got them all back." Losing the gloomy attitude, Isshin sends Shunsui a hard glare. "I won't allow anyone to break my family apart again, not even you." Isshin knew it was stupid for him to fight off someone powerful like Shunsui when he neither has a Zanpakutō nor enough power.

Seeing the way Isshin took a fighting stance, Captain Kyōraku raises his hands in front of his chest. "Wow there now, I never came for a fight Isshin-san. I honestly just came to talk to Zangetsu."

"And what business could you possibly have with my son? From what they told me, Gotei 13 has put a mark on them." Isshin lost his stance and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"For starters, Ukitake and I just wish to have a peaceful meeting with them," Shunsui said.

"And how can I be sure about that?" Isshin replied.

With his smile back on his face, the ponytail captain says, "Notice the way I didn't flare my Reiatsu when I found Zangetsu? If I did, I would have warned the other two captains that are station here."

Well damn, that's a good answered. Before Isshin could say anything more, he saw the way Shunsui turned around and was ready to leave. "You can't tell me that your only reason for coming here was to meet my son."

Captain Kyōraku turned his head and send the Kurosaki patriarch a smile. "Trust me, it really was my only reason for coming here." Before leaving, Shunsui tried his luck. "Could you perhaps talk to them about wanting to have a peaceful meeting?"

Not saying anything for a couple of seconds, Isshin says, "I'll talk with them."

"Isshin-san, don't take this as a threat but as a warning. But tell your son to change his hair color, not a lot and redheads living here in Karakura Town." With that last comment, Captain Kyōraku left, leaving behind Isshin in the alley alone.

The ex-captain just kept staring at nothing before turning around and started walking towards URAHARA'S SHOP, getting his thoughts together about what he should tell his children and his 3rd daughter. A goofy expression came to his face. _'Did you see our new daughter, Masaki? She's such a beautiful young lady!'_

Not to waste any time, Isshin looks around him before using a Shunpo. Rather not wait for the reunion that he has wished for so long now.

**\- Urahara's Shop-**

Urahara was at front of the store with Starrk, talking to the brunette about his visit with Isshin before a rushing Ichigo and Lily interrupted them. Turning around to see what was wrong, Urahara was more than a little shock to see that both teens had brought with them two guests.

Starrk instantly recognizes the two girls. _'Karin and Yuzu!?'_

"What's going on, what happened?" Urahara asks, did something happen to Isshin that he would go find Ichigo and have him bring the girls here?

Before anyone could say anything. Isshin finally appear.

"A lot has happened, Urahara." Before he could say anything about his encounter with Shunsui and the odd request he asked for, Isshin turns to his son first. "How have you been, Ichigo?"

**\- Unknown Location-**

Deep inside an isolated area by the woods that surround Karakura Town was a young teen with straight, chin-length black hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes.

Ishida Uryū let out a slow breath before focusing on creating a Kojaku (Arc Sparrow) when he turns around and fires an arrow at the spot he was able to sense a powerful Reiatsu.

The Quincy looked around him before talking out loud. "I know you're there. Come out now!"

"The only reason you knew I was there was because I let you sense me."

Turning towards the voice, Uryū spotted a Shinigami Captain with a face full of make-up. Uryū sends a scowl at Captain Korutsuchi. "What do you want Shinigami?"

"You." The 12th Captain replies with a toothy smile.

**-X-**

**Annnnnd** **done! Hope this chapter wasn't in bad taste :D**

**So what to say about this chapter. Hmmm well, for starters this chapter was originally going to force Ichigo and company back to Hueco Mundo to finally face Baraggan and we would have the start of the Hueco Mundo arch. But I rather wait for that.**

**Also, I had a couple of PM about the topic of pairings, well for started while we will see pairings in the story, they won't be the most main focus. BUT I will be adding a couple of chapters to built up those pairings. However, the main pairing in this story will be Lily x Ichigo. (Sorry no Harem :v) As to why that pairing? Well is simple really. Is a very, very rare pairing and I think it's unique and it could work out.**

**Okay now, let's talk a bit about this chapter. Why did I have Urahara have information about Arrancar? Well, it has always bugged me the way they just got that name. We don't have any information as to how the word Arrancar came to be. So I felt it would be reasonable for the previous 12th Captain to have some form of information.**

**And yes, their transformation actually aged them both mentally and physically.**

**Added some cute scenes with Ichigo and Lily.**

**Ichigo could no longer 'hear' Zangetsu.**

**And now we have the Kurosaki family into the mix with Isshin finally coming clean and is going to tell them everything. I always found it a bit dumb on Isshin's part for not telling Ichigo about what he is. He could have helped him train for his powers early on.**

**And Mayuri found Uryū. Oh, the horrible things I have for him. Also, did the anime or manga explain as to where Uryū trains at? I mean, it has to be very far away for him to not gain the attention of any Hollows.**

**-Ten out.**


	13. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo.**

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 13: Home**

"How have you been, Ichigo?"

Everyone's eyes focused on the redhead Arrancar, trying to see what his reaction would be. It has been over 4 years since Ichigo had seen his own father. Everyone was expecting for the teen to go run over to his dad and hug him, but Ichigo was just glued to his spot, lack of expression on his face but not in his eyes.

There was an emotional battle going through Ichigo's amber eyes. He just doesn't understand what action to take right now. He should have felt overjoyed with being able to see his dad again and even have his old man recognize him after what had happened to him. So why, why is he feeling so conflicted?

After thinking about it for a full minute, Ichigo finally said something, "How, how was it that you could see a Shinigami..." Now that the redhead thought about it. His father got to URAHARA'S SHOP fast... too fast. It wasn't a short trip for someone to reach URAHARA'S SHOP from all the way to the shopping districts in mere minutes. He and Lily took at least half an hour to reach the shopping district when they used the normal method, which is walking but once they had to return to the shop after the incident with the Shinigami Captain, they used Sonido to get back to Urahara's in mere minutes. Ichigo was positive that it was only a couple of minutes since he reached the shop and not even a full minute pass before his father walked through the store's door. How could his father reach the shop in just a minute?

Making sure not to stutter, Ichigo narrows his eyes towards his dad. "How did you get here so fast?"

The mood around the room has taken a turn. The air seems to drop to freezing temperatures.

Isshin wasn't expecting Ichigo to be asking such questions from the start and, from what he could see, the unemotional attitude towards him. The Kurosaki patriarch should feel hurt with the way his own son was staring at him, but Isshin saw this coming. It was now his turn to decide which action he should take. Should he feel hurt with the cold eyes his own son was sending him? Or should he man up and get ready to receive his punishment for hiding so much from his own children? Crossing his arms in front of his chest, the ex-captain took a quick breath before letting it out and locking his eyes with his son's amber color eyes. "What do you think?" Isshin didn't even look away as he was able to spot a bit of hurt in Ichigo's eyes.

This wasn't the scene that everyone was expecting. The Kurosaki twins were hoping for a happy family reunion, hell, even Lily was expecting something magical to happen, but now it looks like everyone was about a minute away to see an argument break out between father and son.

Urahara looks at Szayel and sends his apprentice a nod which the pinknette return. Right after Starrk had left the lab this morning, both scientists have been discussing the possible mental acceleration the Hōgyoku may have done to both teens. So far, Szayel's little theory has been right. If Ichigo still had his child-like mind, then the very first thing he would have done after seeing his dad again would have been a more childish respond, which would be the redhead hugging Isshin and maybe even weep a bit. However, with the action he took first, it was safe to assume that Ichigo is thinking things through then taking any forms of action first. Another statement true with the way Ichigo looks like he was seconds away from punching Isshin, but something was holding him back.

Yuzu's little head was snapping between both Kurosaki males. Why was Ichigo looking at their father that way? The glare on his face was even making her feel scared of her own brother. Tugging his pants and gaining his attention, Yuzu looks up at Ichigo with tears in her eyes. "Nii-chan."

Seeing the frightened look on his own sister's face, Ichigo regains his composure before patting Yuzu's head and giving her a smile. "It's okay, don't get scared." Watching as his sister calmed down a bit, the Arrancar teen turned back to his father who still held the same look. "I... I don't want to believe you're actually a Shinigami. So please. Just tell me that you're not. Even lie to me if you have to."

The Kurosaki patriarch didn't know how he should react to what he had just heard. Ichigo would rather hear a lie than the truth? Has his son not accepted that fact that maybe he was part Shinigami? Or could it be that Ichigo hates the Shinigami so much that he rather not believe he was the son of one?

Isshin was about to leave his Gigai when he remembers all the Shinigami posted around Karakura Town. If just one of them picked up his Reiatsu then he would attract them here. "Let's go down to Urahara's training ground first." Seeing as no one made a move to head towards the basement, Isshin releases a sigh before taking the lead.

* * *

Ulquiorra made a quick swing to his left with his Zanpakutō and watches as Shinji steps back to dodge his blade.

Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō is a standard-sized Katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance.

Shinji brought his blade up as he was readying himself to block Ulquiorra's upcoming attack. Seeing how the pale Arrancar let his blade hang loosely by his right side, Shinji took it as an opening and donned his Hollow mask which strongly resembles a pharaoh's mask, with a short, flowing hood hanging down the back of his neck. Eyes changing as well to a more Hollow-like appearance, just that instead of his irises becoming yellow, they take a gray coloration instead.

Seeing the way Ulquiorra disappear from his spot by using a quick Sonido, the bob-cut blonde follows the Hollow's lead and uses a quick Shunpo to meet Ulquiorra's blade with his own. **"C'mon now Ulquiorra-san, ya gotta be a little faster than that."** Bluff Shinji, Ulquiorra was actually just a little faster than him. But just a little though.

Watching as Ulquiorra brought his hand up and was forming a green Cero, Shinji leapt back before copying the Hollow's action. With a red Cero forming at his hand, the blonde Visored fire his Cero and watches as it collides with Ulquiorra's Cero. Leaving the area filled with smoke.

**_'4 minutes left.'_** Shinji needs to bring this spar to an end already; they have been going at it for at least 10 minutes now. With his vision block by the smoke his best course of actions are to either blow the smoke away, which would reveal him to the green-eyed Arrancar, or wait for the Hollow to make a move, but the only problem with that option is the fact that Ulquiorra haven't taken advantage of his block vision.

Forgetting about his eyesight, the ex-Captain started focusing on finding Ulquiorra's Reiatsu. After a couple of seconds and not been able to find him, Shinji released an annoyed groan. Ulquiorra's control over his Reiatsu was just too good. Some lessons with Yoruichi on how to hide his Reiatsu and the Arrancar was already an expert at it.

Hearing a Sonido behind him, Shinji turns around and once again lock his blade with Ulquiorra, the clash of their swords clearing away the smoke.

**"You really had to go for the sneak attack, eh?"** Shinji pointed his right index and middle fingers at Ulquiorra. **"Sai!"** Watching the way Ulquiorra's arms locked behind his back, the Visored swing his blade down at the immobilize Arrancar before Ulquiorra disappeared completely from his view.

Blinking a few times from what he just saw, Shinji turns around and watches as Ulquiorra came back to view a few feet back and with his arms now free. It surprised the Visored with Ulquiorra's quick thinking and calm demeanor in a tough situation. The Arrancar easily figured out that while his arms were no longer of use because of the Kidō spell, his legs were still mobile. Most Shinigami caught with Sai would easily forget how they could still use their legs and all because they'll focus on freeing their arms first.

_**'3 minutes.'**_ Taking a fighting stance, Shinji prepares for Ulquiorra's upcoming assault but the Arrancar moves back and keeps some distance between the two. Narrowing his eyes towards Ulquiorra's actions, Shinji closed the gap between the two with a quick Shunpo. Making sure not to give Ulquiorra any time to think, Shinji switched his strategy and started striking at the Arrancar with reckless attacks.

Out of the five Arrancar that the Visoreds have trained, they all agreed that the most recent addition to the group is by far the most dangerous. Ulquiorra was a perfect mixture of Szayel and Starrk. The green-eyed Hollow was a fast learner, a quick thinker, powerful and fast, sure he wasn't stronger and faster than Starrk, but the emotionless Arrancar was just a few steps behind the brunette.

Shinji's assaults have force Ulquiorra to switch into a defensive stance.

Seeing the way how the pale-skin Hollow was easily blocking his attacks, the bob-cut Visored let out a small curse and took a leap back before concentrating on making another Cero. _**'2 minutes.'**_ The blonde Visored frown upon seeing how Ulquiorra didn't respond to his Cero with one of his own. **_'Now what the hell are you plannin'...'_** Firing his Cero, the ex-Captain watched as Ulquiorra used a Sonido to dodge his move, no surprise there.

Taking a quick glance at his back to make sure that he was ready for another of Ulquiorra's sneak attacks, it shocked him to see that the pale-skin Arrancar reappeared right in front of him instead. Turning around while swinging his blade horizontally, it surprised the Visored leader with just how easily Ulquiorra was able to block his blade with no effort. Looking at Ulquiorra for some kind of reaction was stupid on Shinji's part. The green-eyed Arrancar has one hell of a poker face.

Going for another leap back and re-thinking his strategy, the sound of his Hollow mask breaking stop him at his tracks._ 'What the hell! I was sure I had a minute left!'_

"Time's up," Ulquiorra said while pointing his left index finger at Shinji. "Bala."

A fast, small, and green Bala hit Shinji on the chest and sent the ex-Captain back. Damage none lethal; this is just a simple spar.

Standing back up after taking a blow for getting distracted, Shinji brought his sword to his neck, stopping Ulquiorra's blade. "Oi! It's supposed to be just a spar!" Parrying away Ulquiorra's attacks, Shinji found out that with each strike he blocks, the Hollow was pushing him back. _'Where the hell is this strength coming from?'_

Blocking the upcoming attack, Shinji uses a Shunpo to get some space between Ulquiorra and himself. Reappearing again and thinking of a new plan, the Visored leader was once again left shock as Ulquiorra reappear right in front of him with a speed far faster than he was using at the beginning of their spar. Seeing how the Arrancar's blade was aiming back at his neck again, Shinji reaction speed was the only thing that saved him from getting cut. Trying to push back the Hollow, the bob-cut blonde dreadfully noticed how he wasn't capable of overpowering his opponent. Once again distracted, Shinji didn't notice how Ulquiorra flicks his wrist and push his blade away.

Seeing as how Ulquiorra was going for another Bala again, Shinji brought his blade back to his front and was ready to block the attack when he notices that Ulquiorra wasn't forming a Bala but a Cero instead.

_'Crap!'_

Been too close to Ulquiorra, Shinji wasn't able to dodge the Cero from point-blank range.

After the attack finish, Shinji was lying down on the ground with his arms outstretch and legs apart. As he tries to get up again, the blonde Visored stopped upon feeling the tip of Ulquiorra's blade at his throat. Looking up to Ulquiorra's green eyes, Shinji releases a sigh before lying right back. "Fine, fine. Ya win."

"Yay~!" Mashiro said by the sideline, watching the spar with Muguruma Kensei. The ex-Captain to the 9th Division is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair, and brown eyes. He's wearing a dark purple A-shirt with white trim, green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear.

Watching how the airhead Visored was skipping towards him, Shinji raised his hand and waited for Mashiro to pull him up only for her to skip past him.

"Su~! That was super cool when you hit Shinji-san with your Bala! You were all like, "Bala" and then there was the 'PEW' and 'Boom'!" Mashiro mimic all of Ulquiorra's plain looks when he fired his Bala and was 'shooting' with her left index finger a 'Bala'. "You were acting like a cool-"

"Superhero?" Ulquiorra interrupted, already understanding the way Mashiro's mind worked.

"Yeah!"

Seeing how Shinji still had his hand raises, Kensei rolled his eyes before looking down at the blonde. "Just get up already."

Releasing a huff, Shinji stood up while dusting away the dirt on him. "Jerk."

Kensei ignored Shinji's little comment. "It's crazy how strong they're all getting."

Sensing how things seem to take a more serious turn, Shinji nods back before recalling all the Arrancar's training. "Starrk was a bit annoying to work with, but with all the trainin' his done he's good enough to hold his own in a fight now."

At the beginning of Starrk's training, the brunette lack of 'instinct' made it hard for the Visoreds to teach him how to fight, they had to teach him everything they knew from the ground up. Only twice did he allow his instincts to take over, but those were mostly rare moments. Some small problems with Starrk was with how easily his body kept leaking out Reiatsu, couldn't control how much Reiatsu he should put behind an attack, and didn't know how to hide it either but they fixed it after some time, the real challenge was Starrk's lack of taking a fight seriously. The brunette never uses his full strength, and he always had a bored expression on his face when he spars with any of the Visoreds. The only time he ever seems to take anything seriously is when he trains with Yoruichi. Why, though? Was it because Yoruichi was actually a challenge for him? Starrk was fast. Among the Visoreds, they all knew that little fact about Starrk. But Yoruichi was even faster, and that seems to motivate the brunette to catch up to the werecat. So because Yoruichi was faster than him, he took his training with her more seriously. So why not the sparring sections that he has to take with the Visoreds? Was it because there was no one around his power that he needed to go all out on? Even after they up his training by adding Hollow masks into the mix of spars, the Arrancar still never used his full strength. The Visoreds had already berated him about that little bad habit of his before but still, the brunette has denied using his full strength.

"He was a hard obstacle to get around, but we cleaned some parts up," Kensei replies.

"We could still clean those parts better. Kami, even Szayel was easier to train and fix up!" Shinji said as he recalled the pinknette's training if what he remembers from Szayel's experience could be call training. Szayel wasn't strong, scratch that last part. Szayel was strong enough to deal with Lieutenant-class Shinigami, but Captain-class was a different thing. The pinknette also didn't know how to use a sword properly... so a lot of his training was to help polish the Arrancar scientist's sword skills. After that the next thing that they needed to fix from Szayel was the habit of him treating his battles like some theatrical performances act, he evens starts 'acting' when he spars with the Visoreds. Hiyori was the one who dealt with that little problem, which mostly led with beating down Szayel to where that habit was all but gone. Feeling sorry for the Arrancar to had dealt with Hiyori's wrath, Shinji told the pinknette that he could always make a battle feel like a 'theater' IF he could make the battle go his way and that was all that Shinji told Szayel. Even when the pink-haired Arrancar asked Shinji to elaborate what he meant, the bob-cut blonde always replies with, "You're a smart one, figure it out yaself." And that statement was true. Szayel has been under Urahara's wing for 8 months now. The Arrancar was creating and improving gadgets every day. At least the one thing that he was better at than Starrk was control over his Reiatsu.

Forgetting about Szayel, Shinji thought about the training both Ichigo and Lily had been taking. Since both kids didn't have a sword, the only thing that the Visoreds would teach them was the way to better control how much power they should use on a Cero and that was all they taught both of them, however, he gave Ichigo more training with the... interesting ability he could do.

The first time Shinji saw the Arrancar's outside their Gigai's was a unique moment for him. He wasn't expecting for them to appear so... human. Forgetting about their appearance, Shinji started searching for the sign that showed they were still Hollows and he could easily spot them. Mask fragments and hollow holes. Well, that's what he found on Starrk and Lily, but Ichigo didn't have any kind of mask pieces on him. Recalling what Urahara said that the boy could do, he asks Ichigo to donned his mask and then he saw it. Two thick vertical blue stripes decorated the black mask. After seeing the mask, Shinji started thinking about what kind of training Ichigo should even take.

During the first week, Shinji had told Ichigo to wear his mask to see just how long the redhead could keep it on, it could have been possible for Ichigo to have a time limit to keep his mask on. That wasn't the case. Ichigo's mask didn't seem to run on a time limit at all. The redhead was able to keep the mask on ALL day long. He didn't even feel exhausted about using the mask either. So instead of wasting his time with Ichigo, Shinji handed over the boy to Mashiro, since she's the one among the Visoreds who can keep her mask running for 72 hours straight. So during her first week of training Ichigo, Mashiro had challenged the redhead to see who among the two could keep their mask on the longest, the challenge wasn't as simple as that. The lime-haired Visored has also added Cero and Sonido/Shunpo training into the mix so that way Ichigo would have to focus on his control over his moves and to not lose focus on his mask. It was a clever move by Mashiro IF it worked. The Visoreds found out that Ichigo could easily keep the mask on for 5 days before he removed it, which all he does is take off the mask and it breaks away. The mask just so gives Ichigo top-notch control over his Reiatsu, even gave him a speed and power boost, same benefits as when the Visoreds donned their mask. The only difference is that Ichigo could keep his mask on for far longer. Why? Who knows, maybe it's a Hollow thing?

_'And that was when he was a child...'_ Shinji thought with a dire tone. If what Mashiro told them was true, Lily and Ichigo were no longer kids now, their transformation by the Hōgyoku has turned them into teens and both were proper Arrancar now.

Releasing a sigh, Shinji went back to watching the way Mashiro and Ulquiorra interact with one another. It was strange. Everyone acting like friends with one another, there weren't any ill intentions among both groups...

"Can you believe how normal this all feels?" Kensei said.

Looking at the silver-haired man, Shinji raises an eyebrow before replying. "You're not talkin' about the way we all seem to be actin' like some goody-good chumps with each other, right?"

Turning to Shinji and giving him a deadpan look, Kensei said, "What do you think?"

Before replying, Shinji goes back to looking at the way Ulquiorra still seems to be listening to Mashiro talk about her favorite Superhero from a Manga she was reading. Most Visoreds would have shut her voice out of their minds, but Ulquiorra seems to be genuine listening to every word she says.

"Call me crazy, but do ya think it could be possible for Shinigami and Arrancar to coexist?"

Before Kensei could reply to Shinji's random comment, both Visoreds sense a Shinigami's Reiatsu, someone that neither of the Visoreds had sensed before.

"I'll tell you my answer some other time," Kensei said before he headed towards the unknown Reiatsu, Shinji following right behind him.

* * *

Everyone moves down to Urahara's basement. Isshin took a moment to look around as he seemed to attract many people's attention. He spotted some Visoreds, two more Arrancar, and Yoruichi. The only person missing seems to be Tessai, but he was sure the tan-skinned man was watching over the shop.

Taking a deep breath, Isshin turns around and makes deep eye contact with Ichigo. "I know you rather want me to tell you... but, I think it would be better if you see it instead."

Ichigo watches as his father left his Gigai and revealed his Shinigami form.

Isshin was wearing a standard Shinigami Shihakushō, along with a tattered Captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder with his Division insignia obscured.

Before the Kurosaki's twins saw their father's Gigai drop to the floor, both amazed by how huge Urahara's basement was. When they both finally touch the ground, Yuzu was able to sense something among them, as if they were not alone and as a couple of minutes pass by she started seeing shimmering figures around them. While her sister saw shimmering figures, Karin was able to see all the... people around her but her eyes glued on to Ulquiorra and Szayel. Warning bells started ringing inside her head about these two; something was telling her that they were dangerous. Both twin's attention went back to their father when they saw him drop to the floor.

Running towards Isshin first, Yuzu was about to freak out when she stopped upon seeing another shimmering figure above her father's body. Hearing a gasp, she turns around to see the surprises look on both Ichigo's and Karin's faces. Now that she thought about it, they both seem to look at something behind her, but as she turns around to see what it could be, all she saw was the shimmering figure.

Stun from the revelation, all Ichigo could do was stare at his father's Shinigami form in shock. So there it was, the proof he wishes was never real. His father was a Shinigami.

Before his son could speak a word, if he could, Isshin crossed his arms around his chest and said, "Get out."

That brought Ichigo out from his shock moment and gave his father an odd look. "What?"

"I want to look at my son. So get out from that Gigai." The Kurosaki patriarch said.

Ichigo hesitated at his father's request. Did he really want to show his own dad the thing he has become? Would he scare his own sisters? By the look on Karin's face, the black-haired twin seems to be able to see everyone, even Ulquiorra and Szayel, who are outside their Gigai. He didn't want his sisters to see the monster he had become.

"Ichigo." Gaining his son's attention, Isshin sends Ichigo a fatherly-smile. "No matter what you look like, you will always be the son that I still love."

The redhead Arrancar look down at the ground in shame, his father knew what he was and still he loves him, his son who turn into a monster, even after dying his father still loved him and here he was, detesting his dad all because he was a Shinigami. _'No, that can't be right. I don't hate him for being a Shinigami. I hate the fact that he would hide something this important from us.'_ Now that Ichigo thought about it, there was a foreign feeling mixing with his emotions, and he knew what it was._ 'Oi! Zangetsu, are you there?! Can you hear me?'_

With no reply coming from the man inside his mindscape, Ichigo was about to jump outside his faux body when he remembers a little detail. Blushing, a bit from embarrassment, the redhead said, "I'm sort of not wearing anything outside the Gigai."

Isshin raises one of his eyebrows. "You didn't ask Urahara for any clothes?"

Hearing that little comment from the ex-captain, Starrk looks at Ichigo and also raises one of his eyebrows. "Yeah, why didn't you just ask Urahara for clothes?"

"Yeah, why didn't you just tell me?" Urahara said with a goofy smile on his face before magically pulling a bag behind him. "Why, I was holding both yours and Lily-chan new clothes all day!"

Ichigo didn't know to either be thankful to Urahara from saving his hide from Starrk or feel irritated that the shopkeeper would have clothes for his and Lily's transformation.

With a small thank you, Ichigo grabbed the bag from Urahara's hand before leaving with a Sonido to change.

Once gone, it left the area in tense and awkward silence.

"Well, there goes that moment," Szayel said before turning towards Ulquiorra and starting a conversation with him, which then drag the attention of Lily and Starrk. As time went by, most of the people started talking amongst their group.

Yuzu's little head started snapping from Lily to Starrk to Urahara. To her, they seem to talk with the shimmering figures. As she turns to look at the body of her father, Yuzu turns around to look at Karin and send her twin sister a worried look. "Shouldn't we tell them that Tou-chan seems to have passed out?"

"Don't worry about him. Something tells me that he's fine." Reply Karin, not looking at her sister because she was busy watching as her dad was having a conversation with the shopkeeper and a dark-skin woman and by the look on their faces, they're talking about something serious.

"And that was all Shunsui said before he left." Finishing recalling his conversation and odd request from Shunsui, Isshin patiently waited for Urahara's and Yoruichi's opinion. He already knows what they should do, and that's making sure Shunsui wouldn't receive his request. Is not that Isshin doesn't like him; It's just unclear to the Kurosaki patriarch on why would Shunsui asked such an odd request. Does he really wish to meet Ichigo, or could it all be a trap? After patiently waiting, Isshin finally heard Urahara's opinion.

"Kind of hard to see what Shunsui's motives are. Him not alerting the rest of the Captain would make it seem like he truly wishes to meet the Arrancar."

"Or it could be a trap. Think about it like this. Shunsui saw the kids only, and I'm sure that Byakuya wrote in his report with top details about the numbers of enemies they encounter." A worried frown spread across Yoruichi's face. "Maybe this 'peaceful meeting' may just be a trap to have all of them gather in one place."

Both exiles turn to Isshin and wait for his opinion on which action they should take.

"Soul Society has always seen Hollows as dangerous creatures and now that they know that such powerful Hollows exist, they won't just let them be. They'll do anything to kill them." Isshin said.

Urahara just sends Isshin a nod, not really liking the decision that he made. Somehow he felt like they miss an opportunity to gain some allies inside Gotei 13. Wishing to persuade Isshin to recalling his choice, Urahara notices that Isshin's attention seems to be somewhere else. Following his eyes, the shopkeeper saw what he was looking at. Lily seems to have brought the girls to meet the rest of the Arrancar. The shaggy blonde could see the way Yuzu was squinting her eyes to see Ulquiorra and Szayel's figures better, while Karin was stiff like a board.

Looking back to Isshin's eyes, Urahara notices the lack of panic in them. "Are you not worry?"

"About what?" Reply Isshin while turning back to Urahara.

Urahara just shrugs. "Well, you know, how Yuzu and Karin are dangerously close to a bunch of Hollows?"

Isshin's sights returned to his daughters, watching the way Yuzu outstretch little hand was waiting for Ulquiorra to shake it. Watching as the green-eyed Hollow gently shake her hand, the ex-captain responds to Urahara. "To me, they're not Hollows," Isshin watches as Szayel introduces himself with a bow. "Just a bunch of socially awkward people."

Everyone's attention went back to Ichigo when the redhead reappears again, this time outside his Gigia and with a new outfit.

Ichigo was wearing what appears to be a white Shinigami attire that comprises a thick black strap across his chest, the robe spread enough for anyone to see his Hollow hole in his chest. He has four white vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars.

The redhead patiently waited for his dad to say something, waiting for him to mention his Hollow eyes, black mask fragment, hole, and white skin.

Isshin was looking at his son from top to bottom. "What's up with the white skin? You don't spend a lot of time outside or something?"

Ichigo just gave his dad a stupify look before replying with a raised voice. "That's the first thing you want to mention about me?! LOOK AT ME CLOSER! Look at my eyes, the mask, the hole in my chest! I'm nothing but a-"

"Monster?" Isshin interrupted, and as he watches Ichigo look down at the ground, he releases a sigh. "Why should a hole in your chest make you a monster? Do you even know what a real monster is for you to say that? Have you been acting like a monster? Because from what I have seen and told, you're still the same Ichigo that I knew."

Ichigo took the time to take a peek at his sister's expressions. Yuzu was just squinting towards his direction, probably still not able to see him while Karin was looking down at the ground. "You made not see me as a monster, but I'm sure they do."

Karin flinches a bit from Ichigo's words. To her, seeing her brother with so many strange features was just... not what she wanted to see. She just wanted to have her brother back, her once alive and normal brother. "You're not a monster." The black-haired twin looked into Ichigo's black and yellow eyes. "You just look different."

While she couldn't see him and his voice sounded a bit disoriented, Yuzu was still perfectly able to hear her brother's words. "You're still Nii-chan."

"You see? Even they know who you are," Isshin said, bringing Ichigo's attention back to him. The Kurosaki patriarch decided that it's time for secrets to come out. "What do you want to know, Ichigo?"

"Why didn't you tell us this? How could you hide something this important from us and from Mom too?"

Looking up to the fake sky, Isshin thought about how he should answer those questions. "The reason I said nothing to you was that I hoped that you would be born as a normal child and maybe I wouldn't have to explain all this to you."

"But why would you hide what you are from us?" Ichigo asks.

"Is not like I had anything to hide. When I married your mother, I was a nothing but a human. I wasn't a Shinigami." Isshin answered.

"And Mom?"

Isshin shrugs. "Is not like she didn't know." A smile spread across his face. "Have I ever told you the story of how I met your mother?" Going back inside his Gigai and standing back up, Isshin put his hands on his hips. "Looks like it's time for a story!"

**-A few hours later, Soul Society-**

Captain-Commander Yamamoto was not happy with the little souvenir that Captain Kurotsuchi have brought back from the Human World and as said Captain stood before him at his office with no signs of worry with the human child that he return with, the ancient Shinigami was at the borderline of turning him into ashes.

"I will only repeat myself once, Captain Kurotsuchi, why was it that when you return from your tour around Karakura Town, you had the body of a LIVE human child with you."

Mayuri replies while showing more of his teeth. "This isn't just some human child, but a Quincy!" Finishing his sentence, The 12th Captain lost the smile on his face when the temperature in the room felt as if he had walked himself into the scorching sun.

"And why would that fact make it better?" Yamamoto slightly opens his eyes and flares his Reiatsu; the temperature room rising again.

Rather feeling alive and not dead, Captain Kurotsuchi explains his reason. "I need a live Quincy because Zangetsu appeared to be far more Quincy than I had imagined."

"And you don't have enough information about Quincies?" Ask back the Captain-Commander.

Understanding what Yamamoto was talking about, a displease look spread across Mayuri's face. "I rather be able to see such abilities myself than read some other fool's notes. That way I can search for a way to stop one of Zangetsu's ability."

"And what ability would that be? I thought you discover all of Zangetsu's powers already or was there something even you miss, Captain Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri spoke through clench teeth. "Throughout the reports of all three Captains, there had seemed to be a moment during their first encounter with the demonic-Zangetsu that apparently all three Captains' Limiters got removed and their powers were at 100%, however in Captain Hitsugaya's and Kuchiki's report, they never felt the change in their power. As I look back at the data of that day I learn something that's quite... shocking, even for me." Clenching teeth now gone and a serious look forming on his face, Captain Kurotsuchi pointed towards the body of Uryū with his right arm. "Just like a Quincy, Zangetsu can absorb Reishi. However, the major difference between Zangetsu and a Quincy is the fact that Zangetsu can absorb anything that is Reishi."

A frown forms on Yamamoto's face; Mayuri couldn't possibly mean. "You truly don't mean to say that Zangetsu could absorb a Shinigami's Reiatsu."

"As I kept studying Zangetsu's Blut Feuer, I found out that the blue-flames markings that Zangetsu wore actually carry a small trace of the three Captains' Reiatsu." Mayuri was trying hard to not smile in front of the Captain-Commander while speaking of his findings. Zangetsu was such a unique Hollow. He had already worked on a Quincy before; however, the Quincy had seemed to not be able to use his abilities, was it because he was dead now? And if that was the case, then studying a live Quincy should make it easier for him to capture Zangetsu.

While smiling inside his head, Captain Kurotsuchi pointed back to the Quincy with a serious look on his face. "If you wish to have Zangetsu dead, then allow me to... work with this Quincy so that I can find a way around this dangerous ability. The sooner you choose the better, Zangetsu's probably killing and absorbing Hollows back in Hueco Mundo, making him far more powerful than the last time."

Yamamoto had no choice now. He wishes to not send the boy into Mayuri's hand; he has heard of the gruesome experiments that the 12th Captain does to his own subordinates. But the future of the world's balance is at stake.

"Very well then."

Before dismissing the Captain, the ancient Shinigami pointed out Mayuri's wound. "I believe this child is the reason for your left arm to be missing?"

Looking at the remains of his left arm, which was basically a stump now, Captain Kurotsuchi said, "The child was not the one that gave me this wound, but another Quincy that showed up to save the child after I have captured him."

Mayuri was happy that the white-haired Quincy seems to have been a bit out of practice or distracted because he misses his only chance to kill him and save the boy.

As the Captain-commander dismiss the paint-wearing Captain, a long and tired sigh left his body. Zangetsu's ability to absorb other beings' Reishi sounded too closely familiar to another Hollow's power.

"How is Zangetsu related to you, Arturo Plateado?"

**\- Urahara's basement-**

A few hours have passed since Isshin's story had ended and as everyone took their leave, Ichigo stayed down at the basement, trying to 'activate' his sword, but Ichigo was too distracted to concentrate, he couldn't stop recalling everything about what his father had said. His mother was a Quincy. His sisters could be Quincy too, or Shinigami.

"Damn it!"

Throwing the grips to the ground, Ichigo fell to the ground on his back.

Why was it that he just became the unlucky one and became a Hollow instead?_ 'I could have had a normal life if I didn't die... I could have become a Shinigami or even a Quincy!'_

"You know, it's late Ichigo."

Hearing Lily's voice, Ichigo turns his head to his left and saw the limenette sitting on a boulder with her legs close to her chest and chin resting on top of them. Lily was wearing a white keyhole top with lime green ends, a white skirt with an overskirt around it, ends also a lime green color, white arm warmers, white knee socks and a pair of lightweight black shoes.

The redhead lifts one of his eyebrows; he knows it's late. It's around 2 am. "How come you're not asleep then?"

Lily shrugs. "It have been a long day for me."

"Really? A long day for you?" Ichigo replied with a deadpan look. With a sigh, Ichigo went back to looking at the fake clouds that were on top of the basement. "Why is it always daylight down here? Why can't Urahara make it nightfall down here with the image of a full moon above our heads?"

"He probably could, but he's too lazy to try it," Lily's word cause both of them to share a laugh before the area went into a comfortable silence. "Are you happy?"

Hearing the odd question, Ichigo's yellow eyes went back to Lily's figure. "Happy about what?"

The limenette answered with a sad smile. "Aren't you happy about the fact that you're finally back with your family again?"

The redhead teen looks back to the clouds for an answer. He should feel happy, but. Standing up and taking a seat next to Lily, Ichigo said, "I don't know, I mean. I am. I really am happy about it but. I told myself that they were my past now and my new family is Starrk, Szayel, Ulquiorra and you. Is just complicated for me to decide on which one feels more like MY family now."

Finally, understanding Ichigo's problem, Lily tried and made his choice a little easier. "Then stay with them."

"W-what?" Ichigo said with a shocked look on his face.

As Ichigo turned around to see her face, she did the same. "You can ask for geta-bōshi to make you a Gigai that can change your looks, you can go back living with your real family and Starrk and I could go back to Hueco Mundo, Szayel could stay here at the shop and Ulquiorra could go with you too. You can go back to having a normal life again." As she finishes, Lily was trying hard to hold back a few tears that were trying to break free. She didn't want to leave Ichigo's side, but if letting him return to his family makes him happy, then she'll happily do it.

"What. No, NO! I'm not going to just throw you guys away just because my family could see me again!" Ichigo gave Lily a sincere look. "I really meant what I said about you guys been my family. You're all my family."

Finally, letting some tears through her eye, Lily answers Ichigo's problem with a child-like answered. "Then instead of breaking apart, we should all turn into one big happy family! Ulquiorra pretty much thinks his your older brother so he could also be Yuzu's and Karin's brother, too! Szayel too, he could also be their older brother! And Starrk could be the lazy uncle. Every family has a lazy uncle!"

"And what about you?" Ichigo asks, not even trying to break Lily's little fantasy, not with the pure happy look in her face. Besides, he'll like them been a huge family.

Lily didn't take a second to think about what she was about to say. "I'll be your girlfriend!" As she finishes and finally realized what she said, a blush spread across her cheeks. "I meant sister! I would be Karin's and Yuzu's older sister!"

Ichigo was happy that his Hollow mask was hiding his cheeks because he was blushing madly under it. But that didn't stop him from thinking about what she said. Does he see Lily like that? Does she see him like that? Can they even feel an attraction to one another?

"While I would be happy to hear about finally having, not just a 3rd daughter, but even more sons. Do you think you can give us a moment of privacy, Lily-chan?"

As both teens turn to see Isshin above a boulder, both Arrancar put some space between them and look away from each other. Urahara had asked the Kurosaki family if they wished to stay for the night and he already knew the answer to that obvious question.

Losing some red coloring on her cheeks, Lily took her leave but not before telling Ichigo a quick goodnight.

Watching as the limenette left, Isshin went back to looking at his son's blushing face, which seems to have spread above his Hollow mask. "You know. You should have said yes to her first answer." Letting out a laugh as Ichigo's face created a new red color, Isshin settled down a bit before asking Ichigo a question. "There's been something you been wanting to ask me. What is it?"

Isshin has seen it in Ichigo's eyes, a small hope, but for what?

"I… I have just been thinking about something. When I woke up after dying... mom wasn't around me. Where did she go? Where do souls go to rest?"

The Kurosaki patriarch mentally prepared himself to not flinch from Ichigo's question. He already knew the answer to that. The only way Ichigo became a Hollow was if a Hollow devoured him when him died. But since both Masaki and Ichigo die at the same time. It could have been possible for the same Hollow who ate Ichigo's soul too had also taken Masaki's. And things don't get any better from there. The only reason for Ichigo to be the conscious mind was because he was more powerful than the Hollow who ate him so he was able to absorb it, but if the same Hollow ate Masaki, then it could have been possible for Ichigo to had devoured Masaki's soul.

Isshin release a sigh. This will be the one thing he won't tell Ichigo. He won't try to make his son believe he killed Masaki, that news would destroy his mind. Thinking about explaining the duty's of a Shinigami as an answer to Ichigo's question, Isshin said, "The reason you probably didn't see Masaki with you was with the possibility that a Shinigami was able to send her to Soul Society."

"The place where Shinigami live?"

Isshin nodded. "Is not just a place for Shinigami, but for the souls sent there by Shinigami's, Masaki is probably living there, but it could be anywhere really, Soul Society is a huge place."

Glad that his mother didn't take the same fate as him, Ichigo stood up before walking towards his two grips and picking them up. "Thanks, Dad."

The ex-Captain walks up to his son to see what he was trying to do before looking at the black and white grips in his son's hands. "Is that supposed to be your Zanpakutō?"

The redhead releases an annoying sigh before answering back his dad. "Kind of, this is just the stupid grips that I saw on my REAL Zanpakutō, I just can't get the stupid thing to appear."

"Have you tried to release it by maybe saying its name or a command?" Isshin asks, did Arrancar not hear their Zanpakutō's spirit?

"I have and I already know the asshole's name!" Ichigo sends the grips a glare.

Isshin just kept staring at the weapon in Ichigo's hands. Could it be that the swords were more than just Hollow's and Shinigami's powers? Remembering the way Quincy could absorb Reishi around them to make weapons, Isshin looks back to Ichigo before starting to give his son instructions. "Gather Reishi around them."

"What? Gather Reishi? What would that do?" Does his sword need Reishi for them to activate?

"Let's just try it out and see what happens." Isshin patiently waited for his son to do as he instructed.

Ichigo didn't know why he hesitated to listen to his father; the man has been a Shinigami for over 100 years. He was far more experience than him. _'Well, let's see how this goes.'_ Closing his eyes, Ichigo started concentrating on gathering Reishi from his surroundings.

Watching as Ichigo held the duo color grips in front of him and gathered Reishi, Isshin watches with astonishment as Ichigo's white skin seems to peel off. As every inch of Ichigo's body was now white-skin free and the 'skin' swirl above his son's head before it started storming around the black and white grips, Isshin finally understood what the white skin was.

_'Reishi? Why was Ichigo cover in Reishi?'_ Before trying to think of an answer, Isshin could finally sense Ichigo's Reiatsu and he couldn't believe what he was sensing. Ichigo's Reiatsu was powerful, and it easily felt like he was Captain-class.

As the storm around Ichigo's hand settles down, Isshin saw Ichigo's Zanpakutō.

Sensing a bit of weight on his hands, Ichigo opens his eyes to see the very familiar buster blade that Zangetsu drove through him. Its false edge was a pitch black coloration while the true edge had a pure white one instead, the quillon of the sword was blue and adored by crosses.

The redhead Arrancar couldn't stop the smile that spread under his mask. "It worked! It actually worked!" Holding up the blade with both grips, Ichigo turns to his father. "How did you know that would work?"

"If the Shinigami method wasn't working and we have nothing on what Arrancar's can do, I thought we should try our luck using the Quincy method."

"Does that mean I'm not just half-Shinigami and Hollow, but Quincy too?"

"Pretty much." Walking closer to Ichigo and inspecting his sword, Isshin notices something very interesting. _'I wonder...'_ Trying his luck for the second time, Isshin said, "Try to rip your Zanpakutō."

"Huh?" Looking from his dad to his blade, Ichigo was about to give a deadpan look when he remembers that his father figured out his own Zanpakutō when he couldn't. With a sigh and doing what he was told, he barely used any kind of strength to do his task, his Buster Blade split apart. His right hand held the white grip that has a blue sun that holds the black part of his blade while his left hand held the black grip with a red moon and the white part.

"This is amazing..." That was pretty much the only thing Ichigo could say about right now.

"Well, looks like this settles it!"

Looking back at his father with a raised eyebrow, Ichigo says, "What are you talking?"

"Isn't it simple!? I'm going to help you train!" Reply Isshin while putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. "This will be a great way for father and son to bond!"

While his dad made it sound very corny, Ichigo has to give him a point. There's nothing wrong if he helps him train and bond at the same time. With a nod, Ichigo rested his Zanpakutō around the black strap around his chest. "Then I guess we can start tomorrow."

Watching as his son headed towards his Gigai, Isshin decided that he should tease Ichigo about the little moment he had with Lily. "Return to bed with your girlfriend! Urahara told me you two share a room!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"That's not what I heard her say!"

As Ichigo left his dad to laugh at his own stupid joke, the redhead only took a moment to reach his Gigai and head back to his room. Opening the door to his room and quietly walking to his bed since Lily seems to be asleep, the amber-eyed Arrancar only took a minute to change his clothes to his sleeping garment, which only comprises a short. Soon as his head touched the pillow, his eyes started closing. Mentally exhausted about the events that had taken today. As he was falling asleep, Ichigo finally realizes what he can do now. _'I can protect you, I finally have a way to protect you, Lily...'_

**\- 1 month later, Urahara's basement -**

"C'mon Ichigo you got this!"

"You can do it Nii-chan!"

"Yeah! Kick Starrk's lazy ass already!"

"Finally, make that sloth take a spar seriously!"

"Damn it, Ichigo. I will smack you on the head if you don't finally get a win against Starrk!"

That last comment from Lily made Ichigo sweatdrop, why did she have to remind him that he hadn't won a single spar against the brunette. Turning to address her, Ichigo notices the way how both limenette were watching his spar while eating Onigiri. "Damn it! Aren't you two supposed to be training!" He should really address everyone else who was watching his spar. Urahara and Szayel were collecting data about him, Shinji was with Mashiro and Lily, Isshin was the referee and the Kurosaki twins were on the sideline wearing nurses outfits. The only two people not present for the spar were Ulquiorra and Yoruichi, the werecat was out patrolling the town while the green-eyed Arrancar has disappeared, probably looking for a quiet place to read his book.

"Pay attention, Ichigo."

Hearing Starrk's voice behind him, Ichigo brought up his white blade to block Starrk's gunblade. However, Starrk hit Ichigo with enough power to send the teen flying towards a pillar and having it come crashing down on him.

"Nii-chan!" Yuzu said, feeling a hand on her shoulders. The Kurosaki twin turns around to see her father's Shinigami form.

"Don't worry about Ichigo, it'll take more than that to bring him down!" Isshin sends his daughter a smile.

Yuzu could finally properly see the figures now, the only reason she was perfectly spiritually aware now was because the light-brunette twin has been spending her time down at Urahara's basement when everyone was training, and with the fact that every single being that was training downstairs easily have Captain-class Reiatsu, they finally influenced her.

As smoke filled the area where Ichigo got blasted towards, Starrk prepared himself for Ichigo's upcoming assault.

While inside the smoke, Ichigo was using the coverage to don his Hollow mask before smacking his forehead with the flat side of his sword. "Idiot, I can't don my mask anymore!" For whatever reason, after his power-up, he could no longer bring forth his Hollow mask. "Just gotta think of a different plan."

The brunette has never taken a spar with the Visoreds seriously; their powers just didn't seem to be anywhere near his, but Ichigo was a different story. As the redhead teen kept on training with his father, Starrk would never believe Ichigo could gain such strength with only a few weeks of training. After the 2nd week, Ichigo had asked for a spar against him, not seeing any reason to deny his request, he took his offer and the spar ended to his favor, but just because Ichigo lost it didn't mean he wouldn't ask for another spar the next day. And next thing Starrk knew, the spars seem to have become a normal routine for them; the brunette has noticed that with each defeat, Ichigo comes back stronger and wiser. He makes sure to never make the same mistake twice.

Watching as Ichigo comes launching from the cloud of smoke, with the black blade held high, Starrk ready himself to counter the real threat. Noticing how Ichigo's left hand seemed held back, the brunette could see the red Reiatsu that was gathering behind him.

_'Nice try Ichigo.'_

Parrying away the black sword, Starrk took aim with his Gunblade and fire a Bala at Ichigo's white blade, dispersing his attack. The brunette notices that Ichigo wasn't surprises of what he just did, Starrk pretty much believe the redhead saw it coming.

Remembering that Ichigo is a dual wielder, the brunette attention went back to the black blade that Ichigo was swinging back, red Reiatsu beginning to gather around it.

_'Crap!'_

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

Thinking that perhaps he could block Ichigo's attack, Starrk let his instincts run and allow the strongest Hierro his body could muster to cover his left hand before the slash attack reach him.

Stunned, Ichigo couldn't believe that Starrk block his attack with his bare hand, though he knew Hierro protecting him, he stilled had a small cut that _HE_ left on the palm of Starrk's hand.

_'I cut him!?'_

_'He cut me?!'_

_'He actually cut him!' _Shinji is more than shocked to see that Ichigo was the first among anyone to leave a wound on Starrk. The brunette's Hierro was no joke.

Jumping away from Ichigo, Starrk looks down at the wound on his hand. "I guess I need to take you more serious now."

While hearing that from Starrk would have been good news for Ichigo, meaning that Starrk finally thinks of him been strong, the way how he was popping his neck and shoulders joints made Ichigo feel scared. "C-c'mon now Starrk, is just a spar."

As Starrk vanishes from his spot with the most frightening speed ever, Ichigo only had a couple of seconds to cross his blades in front of him to block Starrk's Zanpakutō. Been brought down to one knee, Ichigo notices the blue Cero that the brunette was forming on his left hand.

While Starrk's intentions were to create a weak and normal Cero, the blood on his left hand was the catalyst for creating a Gran Rey Cero. Something that was just far too powerful to use underground, even if the Cero was to be weak.

As everyone was able to feel the change on the Cero, Starrk yelled at Ichigo. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Not told twice, Ichigo moved and allowed Starrk to fire the blue Gran Rey Cero to the farthest side of Urahara's basement.

Everyone watches as the Cero upon release, spin like a razor as it compresses and decompresses because of the sheer speed and raw power, the attack was even disturbing the fabric of space as it travels. As the Gran Rey Cero finally hit the other side of the basement, it blinded everyone with a bright blue light before it vanishes and then came what everyone was waiting for, the explosion.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Shinji screamed.

As everyone took cover from the massive explosion, it filled the entire basement with smoke, but after a few minutes, everything settled down.

Looking around and not seeing anyone, Ichigo became worried. "Hey! Is everyone okay!?" Grunts were the replies he got back and as he saw everyone standing back up, he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What was that," Ulquiorra said as he finally appeared.

"The hell should I know." Ichigo was sure that Starrk's intention was to create a normal Cero and not the thing that he unleashed.

Turning around to ask Starrk about what he just did, Ichigo notice the way he was staring up at the ceiling of the basement and as he took a moment to see that everyone's attention seems to gather at the same thing Starrk was looking at, the redhead turn around and saw that after effect of the Gran Rey Cero...

The empowered Cero had made more room downstairs, far too much room. The Gran Rey Cero has triple the training ground's size.

As a bit of sunlight hit his face, Ichigo looks up to the fake sky to see a giant crack spreading across it. "You really need to teach me that move..." Not getting a reply from Starrk, the redhead teen turns his head towards the man when he notices the dreadful look on him. "Oi, Starrk, you-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU IDIOTS DO!"

Hearing Yoruichi's yells, Ichigo turns around to see that she wasn't in her cat form, and she was basically naked and patting in front of everyone. Before he could even blush, the next thing that she said made him pale.

"DO YOU DUMBASSES KNOW HOW POWERFUL THAT BLAST WAS!? YOU IDIOTS BROKE THE BARRIER THAT WAS HIDING YOUR REIATSU! IT WON'T BE LONG BEFORE-"

"Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"

As a giant armor fist breaks through Urahara's basement, the owner of the shop turns around and starts giving orders. "Isshin, get back into your Gigai and get the girls out of here! Shinji, Mashiro, both of you need to do the same thing!" Turning towards Starrk, Urahara's send the man an apologetic look. "Looks like you're leaving far sooner than expected."

"Looks like it..." With a sigh, Starrk looks at every Arrancar once before returning his sights to the pinknette. "Szayel open up a Garganta!"

"To where?" The pinknette felt stupid for asking, he already knew where.

"Where else? We're going back home, to-"

"ZANGETSU!"

Hearing that child-voice. Ichigo and Isshin turn around to see Captain Hitsugaya standing between a Captain with armor on and another Captain with long, white hair.

If Tōshirō's turquoise eyes weren't so focused on Zangetsu, he could have spotted the man who strongly resembles his old Captain.

As Starrk turned around to Ichigo, the brunette could see the hate in Ichigo's eyes. "Ichigo! Right now is not the time for that crap!" Turning around to make sure Szayel did his task, Starrk was happy to see a Garganta open. "Everyone inside! We're leaving!"

"You Hollows aren't going anywhere!" Captain Hitsugaya exclaimed. "Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" As he unleashed his Bankai, Tōshirō started gathering Reiatsu to his sword and after finally feeling he had enough power, he launched an ice dragon towards Ichigo.

The redhead blocked out Starrk's voice, asking for him to get inside the Garganta. His entire focus was on Captain Hitsugaya. Right now was his chance to show the young Captain the strength he has gained to protect the ones he holds close to his heart. Ichigo let his body guide him, building up Reiatsu on both blades, the redhead fires a Getsuga Tenshō from each of them.

"Getsuga Jūjishō!"

As Ichigo called out his attack's name, everyone watches with amazement as both Getsuga Tenshō fuse into a large, cross-shaped blast of energy and as it met Tōshirō's ice dragon, the energy attack destroyed through it and kept going towards the Shinigami Captains. As Getsuga Jūjishō got closer, all the Captain's move away from the attack, even Captain Komamura wasn't stupid enough to use his Bankai to block such destructive power. As another powerful force hit Urahara's basement once again, the entire area started collapsing.

"Ichigo now is the time to go!" Starrk yelled.

Just when he was about to listen to the brunette and follow him inside the Garganta, Ichigo finally realizes that he was leaving his family again. Turning around to look for them, the redhead spotted Isshin inside his Gigai, holding Yuzu and Karin close to his chest.

"Just listen to Starrk, Ichigo! Don't worry about us!" Isshin said.

"Go Nii-chan!" Yelled both Kurosaki twins.

Seeing the sad expression on Ichigo's face, Isshin gave his son a smile. "Don't worry Ichigo, we'll meet again."

Believing in his father's word, Ichigo only responded was a nod before running through the Garganta.

Captain Hitsugaya was not happy when the Arrancar's hideout finally finished collapsing. "Damn it!" Once again the Hollows have escaped, but that's not what he was most angry about. The Captain-prodigy has been training for 8 months to kill Zangetsu, but it looks like the Hollow has been training as well and he seems to still be ahead of him. "Next time, next time you won't escape me."

Urahara releases a sigh once the entire base has finished collapsing, taking everything with it, from his lab to the humble shop he has created. He was at least happy that Tessai was able to get out. Well, looks like he has no other choice now, turning to look at the limenette and blonde Visored, Urahara gave his future roommates a smile. "Well, Shinji-san! Looks like I have no choice but to move in with you guys now!"

With his only response been a grunt from the Visored's leader, Urahara and his friends follow Shinji to the Visored's hideout. With one last look back to the place that has been a home for him for over 100 years, the now ex-shopkeeper release one last sigh. _'I hope it's better safe with y'all than with me.'_

**\- Hueco Mundo-**

As everyone finally made it to the other side of the Garganta, Starrk ran a hand through his hair and looked around his surroundings. They were up in the white sands of Hueco Mundo. "Well, looks like we're finally back home."

No one said anything, they were all waiting for Starrk to say it, but as the brunette went into a long silence, Szayel cough into his hand, gaining his attention.

"Are we going to, you know, deal with Baraggan?"

Everyone already knew the answer to that. Without Ichigo's Cero Capa, Baraggan will find them.

"Yeah... it's about time we meet the King of Hueco Mundo."

**-X-**

**Annnnd done wooo, that took a while lol, sorry about that. Took a week of family vacation. So wow, so much to say about this chapter.. Where to start... hmmm.**

**Okay, let's start with Ichigo meeting his dad. I was never going to make a goody-good scene with him meeting Isshin again and such. Ichigo wanted answers and he was going to get them.**

**Gave some information about the training that everyone has taken. Even explain the difference between the Visored's Hollows mask and Ichigo's mask.**

**Had Isshin come clean.**

**And for those who had hope for Uryu to be saved, well sorry to tell you this but he got captured, and he won't have it good either, especially with Mayuri experimenting on him. We had another look of Ichigo's Quincy ability. Which I'm going to clear it out a bit more. Basically, Ichigo could absorb anything that's basically Reishi. Wish, some of you know, a lot of things are made out of Reishi. Also, Blut Feuer means Fire Blood or is it Blood fire? Lol, anyways that's what Mayuri had named Ichigo's blue-flame markings that were on his skin.**

**Added another little Ichigo and Lily moment. Ah yes, if anyone is curious as to what their new clothes look like, Ichigo is basically wearing the reverse version of his Fullbring outfit, just google Ichigo Fullbring Bankai. As for what Lily is wearing, she has the exact same clothes as Asuna (from Sword Art Online) when she was in a member of the KoB, Knights of Blood.**

**Ichigo finally was able to 'release' his Zanpakutō.**

**Isshin has hidden the fact that Ichigo basically devours Masaki's souls.**

**Added some fights.**

**This part of the A/N answers 777torn777 question about everyone current power level. If anyone wishes to know the current power level of everyone, Starrk and Ulquiorra are pretty much at the same level as their Canon-part, HOWEVER, they both will become more powerful. Szayel's currently weaker than his canon-version. Ichigo is currently strong as pre-time skip Grimmjow and Lily is currently strong as Zommari, the 7th Espada, which I know doesn't tell much with the way he was defeated in the anime pretty easily but do remember he was strong enough to wound Byakuya. And no, Urahara hasn't been training. Also, one thing that everyone should take note of is the fact that the Visoreds will be stronger than their canon-counterpart.**

**And with nothing more, the next chapter will be the big one! Starrk v.s Baraggan! (Remember now, Baraggan will be stronger than he was in the anime now.)**

**Next Chapter will be up in 2-3 weeks!**

**-Ten Out.**


	14. Resurreccion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 14: Resurrección**

"Yeah... it's time to meet the King of Hueco Mundo."

Before Starrk could think of a plan, Lily caught his attention when the petite limenette walk up to Ichigo and raise her left hand and before he even knew it, she slaps him across his face.

As a glare was slowly forming on her face, Lily slaps Ichigo's left cheek once more. "What the hell was that Ichigo! Why did you attack the Shinigami captain instead of going through the Garganta!? That was too stupid, even for you!"

The last slap had brought Ichigo out of his shocked. A glare slowly molds on his face while looking down at Lily. "What the hell is your problem! I bought us time to escape, didn't I!?"

"My problem is that you recklessly attacked the Shinigami instead of running!" Lily barked.

"We can't always run away from them! Eventually we're going to end up fighting them, that's what we been training for, remember?!" Ichigo yelled back.

"YOU IDIOT! We barely even started our REAL training and you think we're ready to fight Shinigami CAPTAINS!? For Kami's sake, Ichigo, think about it first!"

"I thought about it first!" Crossing his arms in front of his chest and losing some of his anger, Ichigo reminded Lily about the attack that destroyed the silver-haired Captain's ice dragon. "Did you not see what I backed there? I think we're good enough now to fight against Shinigami Captains."

Loosing some of her temper, Lily mirror Ichigo's actions and look up to the redhead. "Did you actually know what you were doing back there, Ichigo!? Because I think you pulled that attack out of your ass! I bet you don't even know what you did!"

Before the argument could escalate any higher, Starrk broke them apart. "That's enough you two!" Seeing how they were still at each other's throat, Starrk flares his Reiatsu. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gaining not just the two teens, but Ulquiorra'd and Szayel's attention, the brunette brought up the important matter at hand. "You two need to calm down. Did you forget where we are? We're back to Hueco Mundo, and we're going to go talk to Baraggan."

While done fighting with his friend, Ichigo sent her one last glare before questioning Starrk. "What exactly are we going to do once we meet this King? What are we even going to talk to him about in the first place?"

A frown forms on Starrk's face, has Ichigo never put two and two together before? "What do you think I was training for Ichigo?"

The redhead raises an eyebrow before replying. "So that you can fight Shinigami?"

"He was training for his fight against Baraggan."

A frown found itself across Ichigo's face. "Why would you fight Baraggan in the first place?" The redhead understood that Starrk would face Baraggan somewhere near their future, but they never gave him a specific reason Starrk would fight the self-proclaimed king.

"We never even met this king before neither," Lily said.

Looking from Ichigo to Lily, Starrk releases a sigh before waving Szayel over to come and explain things while he searches for Baraggan's Reiatsu.

With both teen's attention now on him, Szayel started explaining. "While true that none of us have ever met Baraggan, it doesn't mean that one of our actions haven't angered the King of Hueco Mundo."

"What are you talking about? How the hell did we piss him off?" Ichigo interrupted, from what he remembers from his two years living in Hueco Mundo, not once have they ever met any Hollow name Baraggan, however, he remembers that name leaving a dying Hollow's mouth.

Szayel took a second to look at Starrk; the brunette was standing still with his eyes closed. "You see Ichigo-kun around the time that Starrk started hunting food for you. He unintentionally declined one of Baraggan's invitation to his army."

Ichigo's frown deepens. He was sure that Szayel once said that they couldn't return to Hueco Mundo because of Baraggan, but he never said why the Hollow King was after them, though. However, now they're telling him about some invitation that Starrk had seemed to refuse. "And Starrk has to fight Baraggan because of that?"

"Well... there's actually more." Szayel doesn't know if he could even tell this part to Ichigo. The dangers of Aizen creeping around in Hueco Mundo got kept away from both teens. The adults had been making sure to not mention that name. He released a quiet sigh.

Urahara once approached Starrk about a crazy idea he had after returning from their first trip to Hueco Mundo. What if Starrk ruled over Hueco Mundo, become the new king? The shopkeeper should have already known what Starrk's answer would've been. The brunette decided to not bother ruling anything. Even after Urahara had mentioned some very strong points that becoming king would give them protection from not just the Shinigami, but from Aizen too.

Szayel releases another sigh. What can he tell Ichigo and Lily? "Starrk just want to make Baraggan pay for what he did towards Gerald."

Looking at the pinknette with a confused look, Ichigo slaps his forehead when he remembers who he was talking about. "The Guardian... right, forgot how he remembered his name. Wait, what did Baraggan do to him?!" The redhead took a second to peek at Starrk, the brunette had mentioned how the Guardian of Menos Park was able to recall all his memories from his past-life not too long ago but that was it. He mentioned nothing about Baraggan doing something to him.

Once again, Szayel took a moment to glance over at Starrk. The brunette had a frown on his face. _'I guess I can tell him this part.' _"When Starrk and Urahara visited Gerald at the Forest of Menos, the Hollow mentioned a haven that he was creating for other Hollows. However, that didn't last long when Baraggan started searching for us down there and as he came across these Hollows, he slaughtered them all but Gerald."

"The only reason Starrk would fight Baraggan is for what he did towards Gerald?" Lily asks. She truly doesn't understand why Starrk would bother with anyone else's problems; he doesn't care about the people outside of the close circle he has created. The limenette looked at the surprised look on Ichigo's face. This was more proof to her about the fact that Ichigo's presence has been changing her companion.

Starrk opens his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows together. Something wasn't right. "Oi, Ulquiorra can you come here for a second."

"Is something wrong, Starrk?" Ulquiorra moves next to Starrk.

"I want you to use Pesquisa and tell me what you can sense."

Sparring Starrk only a second, Ulquiorra closes his eyes and concentrated.

The brunette watched as a small frown appeared on Ulquiorra's unemotional face. As the pale-skin Arrancar open his eyes, Starrk says, "Well?"

"... Nothing. Even after I spread my Pesquisa farther than usual, I wasn't able to sense a single Hollows' Reiatsu." Ulquiorra took a moment to look around him. The white sands of Hueco Mundo look more dead than usual, he can't seem to see or sense anything around him.

"Oi, Szayel, where did you bring us to?" The brunette turns around to the addressing Arrancar.

With a sheepish laugh leaving his mouth, Szayel rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, well, since we were in such a rush to escape, I thought about the very first place that I could remember." Turning around to Ichigo, he sends the teen a smile. "This is the spot where Ichigo-kun saved me from my brother."

Starrk looked around him. He couldn't believe they were so close to the place that started this whole adventure. _'Been what? 3 years since Ichigo started living with Lily and I.' _He wishes things could go back to what they used to be before the accident in the Human World. No Shinigami to worry about, no Aizen, no Baraggan because Ichigo would still have his Capa Cero to hide them. _'But if we were still living that life, none of us would have had the chance to feel alive again.' _He was happy to have company in the form of the Visoreds, the URAHARA SHOP's residence and the Kurosaki Family, and he was sure everyone felt the same. Ichigo finally saw his family again, Lily found herself some friends and a big 'sister' model to look up to, Szayel got the chance of becoming 'human' again and Ulquiorra... well, he doesn't know about him. _'And if I want to protect all of that, I need to face Baraggan.'_

Unsheathing his Gunblade and pointing it up towards the dark night, the brunette fire a blue Cero, stating his return to the King of Hueco Mundo.

With the sky becoming illuminated by Starrk's Cero, just like the last time, someone has responded to his Cero with one of their own. Everyone turns towards the direction the purple Cero came from and as it shot up higher than Starrk's Cero, Baraggan's purple Cero was able to cover more area when it exploded.

Starrk doesn't understand; he really doesn't. When he first challenged Baraggan and was able to sense the Hollow King's power, he understood there was a gap between both of them that he could easily close. When Urahara use the Hōgyoku for his transformation, he easily felt the increase in his power and he was glad to know that the gap between both of them had closed up. And as the Visoreds help him train for his fight against the Hollow King, he was sure once the year was over he would finally pull ahead and take away the title of strongest Hollow from Baraggan, but now - _'Why... why does Baraggan feel more powerful than last time!'_

It stunned Ulquiorra for only a moment until he senses something very peculiar from Baraggan's Cero. There were some similarities between both Hollow's Cero. _'Could it be?'_ Using Pesquisa again, the pale-skin Arrancar concentrated, searching from the direction Baraggan's Cero came from and as his technique reach further than usual, he was able to sense a great gathering of Hollows' Reiatsu. With another frown forming as he finishes using his technique, Ulquiorra slowly turns to Starrk. "Hollows, thousands of them seem to gather at the direction Baraggan's Cero came from."

With the green-eyed Arrancar's words bringing him out from his shocked, Starrk turn to the same direction Ulquiorra search at, a blank expression on his face. "Oi, Szayel, how many Hollows are under Baraggan's command?"

Cleaning the sweat from his forehead with the back of his long shirt, Szayel took a moment to get out from his shock before responding to the brunette. "I heard no details stating the number of Hollows under his rule. The only thing I had heard was that he has a great army-."

"Wait, you're going to fight him still?!" Lily cut in. Not getting a response from her companion, the limenette said, "Tell me you're joking Starrk... There's no way you can fight against Baraggan! Did you not see how much bigger his Cero was!? He's more powerful than you!" Again she got no kind of response. Growing impatient from the lack of an answer, she started walking up to Starrk, ready to smack some sense into his head but just before she could raise her fist, the man lay his right hand on top of her head. Stopping her upcoming action.

Starrk was just staring the top of Lily's head while her eyes stared at the ground. He was feeling weird with the way his hand no longer touched a part of Lily's Hollow mask. "You knew this was happening Lily. I understand if you're worried. I'm a bit worry myself too. I was sure Baraggan didn't have this kind of power." He was trying his best to comfort her, but what else can he say? It's true of what he's speaking of. Baraggan's show of strength was not what he saw all those months back. _'Just what did you do to gain such strength, Baraggan...'_

"You don't have to fight him."

The brunette's eyes fix on Ichigo, surprise that he was the one to speak instead of Lily. Removing his hand from Lily's head, he drags it across his hair. Just why is it so difficult for these two to understand the fact that he has no choice but to fight. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but there's no other option. If we don't go to him first, then he'll come to us. With no way to hide from Baraggan, the only thing we will end up doing is buying us some time before he catches us." As he finishes and waited to see what Ichigo's response would be, Starrk raises one of his brows when the redhead mumbles something under his breath. "Speak up Ichigo."

Hesitating for a second, Ichigo slowly looks into Starrk's eyes while raising his left hand in front of him. "I... I said that... we can just hide from him again."

Lily quickly snap her neck to Ichigo and wince a bit upon seeing her hand's imprint on his cheek. Did she really slap him that hard across the face? However, that was the least of her worries, watching the way Ichigo was focusing on his hand had made her heart stop. He truly wouldn't be trying to use that again? Seeing as he was gathering his Reiatsu around his hand, it only took her mere seconds to react.

Ichigo blinks twice as he registers what Lily just do. She went back to slapping him again - only that this time Lily slapped his hand down, making him lose his focus on trying to cover his hand with Capa Cero. An irritating sound left his mouth. "What the hell is your problem no-" Ichigo bit back on his words when he looks down to Lily's worried face.

"What were you trying to do?.."

Even the tone of her voice sounded worried.

"You know what I was trying to do."

"Why... why would you try using Capa Cero after what happen _last time_!?" Her last words came out sounding harsher that it meant them to be and it was for the redhead to remember what that technique had done to him.

The teen Arrancar scowl from Lily's words, bringing forward some very painful memories from his first time trying to use the technique. "Look this time is different! I have been practicing!"

His words did not seem to make the situation any better because the male teen heard the voice of Starrk coated with hurt. "You have been practicing? Even after I told you not to?"

Ichigo wanted to groan. "That's not the point!" Once again bringing his hand up, Ichigo started concentrating. "Please, just let me show you."

Both Starrk and Lily wanted to stop Ichigo but once they saw his Reiatsu covering his left hand and the familiar white coloration was forming on it, both Arrancar's actions came to a halt. If they break away Ichigo's concentration then they may cause the teen to lose his limb and even though he could regenerate his arm again, they rather not put the boy through some pain.

After waiting for the longest dreadful minutes of their afterlife, Ichigo finally finishes coating his left hand in the familiar white coloration.

"See?"

Looking from the teen's hand to his face, Starrk noticed the strained smile and sweat that was going down his forehead._ 'Seems using Capa Cero isn't as easy as you're making it seem.' _Starrk has to give Ichigo at least some credit for not having his arm blown-up. However, the brunette wonders why the boy didn't bother donning his Hollow mask. From what he remembers from Shinji, Ichigo's mask allows him to gain better control over his Reiatsu, something that would have been helpful to the redhead and now that he thought about, why didn't Zangetsu train Ichigo on using his mask?

Before Starrk could speak his mind, Lily question Ichigo first. "When did you have the time to train for this?"

"Well, I usually have to wait for you to fall asleep before I sneak down to Urahara's basement." Ichigo scratches the back of his head with his Capa Cero coated hand.

Starrk lifts one of his eyebrows. "For how long have you been doing that?"

"He started training for his Capa Cero after the first 2 weeks of becoming a proper Arrancar."

The brunette turned to Ulquiorra when it was the white-skin Arrancar who answered his question. "And how do you know that?"

Instead of answering Starrk right away, the green-eyed Arrancar reflected to the moment he had with Ichigo.

* * *

**\- Flashback, 3 weeks ago-**

Hearing another blast go off, Ulquiorra slowly closes the current novel that he was reading and fixes his eyesight down on Ichigo, who was making sure not to scream from having his hand blow up for the 5th time tonight. After the redhead found out that summoning his Zanpakutō has cost him his Capa Cero, the teen didn't have any other choice but to practice on activating his white armor which meant going through the painful training Zangetsu had taught him.

The green-eyed Arrancar watches curiously as Ichigo waited for his hand to regenerate before going back to his self-harming. He doesn't understand. Why hasn't Ichigo stopped already? With all the fail attempts of recreating his Capa Cero ending with him blowing his hand up, he would have believed for Ichigo to called it quits some time ago, but the redhead was still trying. Did Ichigo not promise Starrk about no longer training for such a dangerous technique?

Two weeks have passed since the Hollow-eyed teen has started his training with his father and from what he has seen from Ichigo, the boy was a born fighter maybe even close as to say he was a prodigy in the arts of swordsmanship. It impressed him with how fast Ichigo was able to learn how to dual wield; the teen has learned his father's technique; Getsuga Tenshō, Cero, Balas and even has his own variation of Cero; the Cero Graveda. So why would Ichigo try to add more techniques to his arsenal? Was all that power not good enough for him?

Feeling as if he needs an answer to calm down his curiosity, Ulquiorra made himself known by using a Sonido to reappear in front of Ichigo, spooking the redhead.

"U-Ulquiorra!? What the hell are you doing down here so late at night?"

The pale-skin Hollow was able to detect some fear and fright mix into Ichigo's voice. Tilting his head to the side, he answers Ichigo's question. "I come down here to read seeing as how we must all train during the day and when we're done training Mashiro likes to talk about her day with me, but even then I have no time to read since we must work around the shop. So I have taken the liberty to come down here to read when is nice and quiet."

Ichigo mirrors Ulquiorra's actions and tilted his head to the side. "You don't have to hear about Mashiro's day you know, you can always tell her that you're busy."

"Then that would be lying."

"Okay, okay lying is bad. Then tell her that you rather read your book than listen to her talk about her day."

"Won't that be rude of me?"

The redhead was feeling irritated with his brother right now. Releasing a groan, Ichigo pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, you're right it's rude." Looking back to Ulquiorra and seeing how his attention glued to the ground instead, Ichigo continued with a deadpan voice. "It's also rude to not look at the person who's talking to you." Not even gaining his attention, the Hollow-eyed teen follows Ulquiorra's line of sight and his expression turns neutral.

"Why are you still practicing Capa Cero?" Ulquiorra looked away from the dry blood on the dirt and back to Ichigo. With nothing coming from the redhead, he continued. "I was there when you promise Starrk that you wouldn't continue your training for Capa Cero. Why did you lie to him? Is lying not bad?"

A silence washes over the area as Ichigo try searching for the right words to say but as nothing came to mind, he looks down to the ground before replying with a basic answer. "Yeah... lying is bad."

Ulquiorra waited for Ichigo to say more, but seeing him go silent, he continued asking questions. "Does it no longer hurt when you blow your limb off? Are your tolerance level high enough to ignore such pain?"

"No."

"Then it hurts you but you still keep going. Why?" Once again driving Ichigo to a silent corner, the green-eyed Arrancar switches the directions of his questions. "Do you not care for them?"

That question seems to bring out Ichigo from his hush moment. "Who are you talking about?"

"Must I truly answer such an easy question for you, Ichigo? I'm talking about Starrk and Lily."

"Oh."

The pale-skinned Arrancar raise one of his thick eyebrows. "Oh? That is all you got to say? Nothing more? Must I remind you of their reactions from that day? The scared and worry look on both their faces? The possible mental scar that you may have caused on Lily? Do you not care about that anymore or did you never cared about them?"

Ichigo's regrow hand form to a fist and he spoke through clenched teeth. "What are you talking about! I care!"

"Then why break your promise to Starrk? Why continue working on something so dangerous? Are you not happy with all the power you have? Is it not enough, Ichigo?"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Screaming from the tops of his lungs, Ichigo took a couple of breaths before answering back with a small, quiet and fragile voice. "Is not enough for me, Ulquiorra. You don't understand. Starrk has always been there for me, like a guardian. Watching and protecting me. Keeping me safe from everything. But I know now that he can't always be there for me, for us. Back when we first step into the Human World, everything turned from great to worst. Because of a stupid decision that I made, I put everyone lives in danger. Starrk couldn't handle any of the Shinigami Captains because he was making sure to not destroy my hometown and because of that Lily got hurt. I couldn't do anything that day. Someone else had to come and save us."

Ulquiorra kept quiet until Ichigo finished before opening his mouth. "And why is that a reason for you to want power?" He raises one of his thick eyebrows again upon seeing the look on Ichigo's face. It looked as if he remembered something very important. Ichigo's posture seems to have changed from a weak, frail boy to a strong, determined man.

"Is because with the power I could gain with learning Capa Cero that it will help me finally do it. I'll carry the responsibility that Starrk has been doing." Ichigo locks his eyes with Ulquiorra's.

"And what would that be? What will you be doing?"

"Protecting them, protecting us. My reason for wanting more power is to protect everyone who means something to me because that's what my heart has always told me."

Silence covers the area before Ulquiorra spoke, a small frown on his face. "We are no longer alive Ichigo, such a vital organ is useless to us. So what 'heart' could you possibly be talking about? What 'heart' makes you follow such a naïve idea?" His frown deepens before continuing. "Why do you speak as if you're carrying this 'heart' in the palms of your hands? Why do you carry something so humane still?"

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair before coming up with an answer. "Then don't think of it like that but as an instinct, purpose, or reason. Something that makes you strive for it, that you want to achieve, or you want to live for."

Frown now gone from his face, a more trouble one took its place on Ulquiorra's. Does he have something to live for? No, he definitely has nothing or maybe he doesn't know yet what it is? The pale-skinned Arrancar watch as Ichigo took some steps back before going back to his training, watching how the teen was hesitating, Ulquiorra decided. "Seems like we both might need each other help."

Glad for the small distraction, Ichigo turns his head to look at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

Ulquiorra took a moment to walk in front of Ichigo before saying anything. "I can help you train to gain better control over your Reiatsu and with that, you should be able to coat your arm with Capa Cero."

"Really?" Ichigo blinks twice before he mockingly narrows his eyes. "And what do _you _need my help in?"

The green-eyed Arrancar lift his left arm to his chest. "I want you to help me find my... heart."

**\- End of Flashback-**

* * *

From that day on he has been helping Ichigo gain better control over his Reiatsu by putting the teen through even more Cero and Sonido training and when he finally saw enough control over that area, he finally decided that Ichigo was ready. Been cautious with the way to train for Capa Cero, he made sure that Ichigo took the step much slower. So instead of trying to cover his entire arm with Capa Cero, the redhead had to first try to cover his fingers before he could try going any farther than that. While it took some time, he could finally cover his part of the deal, he had help Ichigo cover his hand with no accidents and now the only thing that needs to happen is for Ichigo to help him find his purpose. But right now they seemed stuck on that but it's not like the redhead isn't doing his best to help him. He'll just patiently wait.

Done recalling those memories, Ulquiorra finally replies to Starrk. "I know this because I have been the one to overlook his training and as you can see, Ichigo finally got himself some control over his ability."

After hearing Ulquiorra's explanation, Starrk's blue-gray eyes focus on Ichigo's white-coated hand. _'Maybe... maybe I don't have to-' __**'!'**_

Starrk's hands went up to his head and held his head tight, feeling as if a quick headache just came across his head.

"Are you okay, Starrk-san?" asked a worry Szayel.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Waving off the pinknette's concern. Starrk went back to looking at Ulquiorra, composure not changing one bit. "I want you to be honest with me, Ulquiorra, how long would it take for Ichigo to master Capa Cero."

The green-eyed Arrancar closes his eyes and calculated. "Ichigo is far from been an expert at controlling his Reiatsu and as you can see on his expression, it's not an easy task for him to coat his arm without losing focus." With another quick calculation, Ulquiorra continues. "If everything goes well and Ichigo loses his fright of having his limbs blown up, then he should have this ability master in 1 year."

Starrk was glad in Ulquiorra's honesty with him, but he had hoped to hear perhaps something different. _'So this is it. I basically can do only one thing at this point.' _Sheathing back his gunblade, Starrk started leading everyone to Baraggan, and no one said a thing.

* * *

They have been walking all day, not trying to reach Baraggan is such a hurry. Ichigo looks around from the little campfire that Starrk had made. Who would guess that those weird rock-trees were flammable?

Ichigo could see the form of Lily sleeping on the white sands. She hasn't spoken to him throughout their travel. Guess she's still mad at him. Releasing a sigh, his eyesight lock on to the stupid novel that Ulquiorra was still reading. 'Yours'. He was sure that the pale-skinned Arrancar had at least finish reading that book already. Why hasn't he read something else? Was the book that good? Forgetting about the reading Arrancar, the redhead got up and walked over to Starrk. The man was sitting cross-legged on the white sand, gunblade on his lap and eyes close.

"Still trying to learn Shikai?" Ichigo took a seat next to the man.

Opening his eyes, the brunette replied. "What else can I do?"

"I don't know, maybe resting?"

"Don't feel tired." reply Starrk as he shut his eyes again.

Releasing a small breath, Ichigo looks up to the only bright object in the night sky. The moon. How come Hueco Mundo doesn't have stars?

With an awkward silence washing over them, Ichigo was about to excuse himself before Starrk opened his mouth again.

"I need you to promise me something, Ichigo," Starrk said in a hushed voice, making sure that no one but the redhead could hear him. Making sure Ichigo was paying close attention, he continued. "No matter what happens. If I end up fighting Baraggan, then let me fight him alone."

"What are you talking about?.."

Opening his eyes, the brunette saw the worried look on Ichigo's face. "A fight is going to break out Ichigo and when it does, I need you to make sure the others won't interfere. Okay? And if anything happens to me…"

"Please don't."

Ichigo slightly raises his voice, not loud enough to gain the other Arrancar's attention. "Please. Please don't say that. Don't give me any of that crap! You're strong Starrk! Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll keep my promise, I'll make sure no one gets in your way but you need to promise me something too. Promise me you won't die."

Hearing him laugh, Ichigo was ready to scream at him before the brunette ruffles his hair.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I'll try not to die, but you need to promise me that if anything happens to me, then turn around and run. Even if that means you have to leave me behind."

While not liking it, Ichigo nodded, stood up and left Starrk alone. _'Perhaps I should practice Capa Cero.' _Turning to look at the sleeping figure of Lily, Ichigo releases a sigh before deciding against it. _'I can skip it for today.'_

* * *

They were getting closer; Starrk could just feel it. Which every step they had been taking, the night air was getting filled with Hollow's Reiatsu. Stopping at his tracks and everyone following his lead. Starrk pointed over to the colorful light show that seemed to happen over the horizon.

"What the hell do you guys think that's all about?" Starrk asks.

Instead of just guessing any answers, both Szayel and Ulquiorra use their Pesquisa. Finishing first, Ulquiorra said, "Hollows... thousands of them and Baraggan is there."

The brunette released a slow breath. He's been taking his sweet time to reach Baraggan but now that they're so close he should just cut the trip. "C'mon, no more wasting time." As he finishes, Starrk uses a Sonido to disappear from his spot, the rest of the Arrancar follow his lead.

Stopping from using their fast traveling method and ending on top of a dune, everyone looks down to the bloodshed that was happening with shock. Hollows, either big or small, weak or strong, they were all fighting among one another, trying to rip their opponent to shreds or burn them down with a Cero. The group notices the way they seem to be more focus on killing each other than their presence and things appeared as if nothing could make the battlefield come to a halt. That is until someone made them stop. With a quick flare of his Reiatsu, the King of Hueco Mundo has stopped the battle to address his special guests.

"So you finally showed yourself to me, Fantasma."

The group of Arrancar stared at the King of Hueco Mundo the parting sea of Hollows revealed in shock.

Starrk snaps his neck to the pinknette in a hurry, a mixture of surprise and anger fill his voice. "I thought you said that the King of Hueco Mundo was a powerful _Hollow_."

"I-I that's-s wh-a-at I heard!" Szayel could not respond to Starrk without a bit of stuttering reaching his voice and without taking his eyesight away from the elderly man with a white mustache and white hair, face lined by large scars on the left side of his chin that goes down to his neck and across his right eye. Despite the aged appearance, the Hollow King looked stocky and muscular. His attire comprises a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. Wearing golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt comprising three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. "I heard he was a powerf-ful Hollow! Not an Arrancar!" The pinknette pointed at the remnants of Baraggan's Hollow mask that takes the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead.

The brunette didn't know what to think. He was training to fight a Hollow, something that he could easily deal with. But an Arrancar it's a different story.

Not hearing any more words from any of his guests, the Hollow king stood up from his throne and walked towards them at an easy pace. "So why have you finally showed yourself to me," Baraggan said while looking only at Starrk. "Why didn't you go back to hiding from me like you always have? Did you finally realize how futile that is? To hide from someone like me?" The silence was the only answer he was getting, even the other Hollows weren't making a sound. "Or perhaps you finally realize that you hold no kind of power against me and you be a better fit as one of my subordinates?"

Starrk couldn't open his mouth. As Baraggan stood only a few feet away from him, he could feel the way on how the undisputed King of Hueco Mundo was slowly releasing his Reiatsu, trying to scare him, and it was working. While he stood taller than the elderly king, Starrk felt as if he was the one looking up to meet his gaze.

Finding satisfaction from Starrk's silence, Baraggan shows some pity to the pathetic brunette. "Maybe I'll show some mercy for all those years of denying my invitation if you come out on top from this contest of my."

That seems to make the man speak, even if his voice was quiet. "Contest? What contest? All I'm seeing is a giant bloodbath."

Baraggan turns around, walking back to his throne while answering the brunette's question. "This is all but a contest to see who would be the general of my army."

"Army?"

The King of Hueco Mundo turns around to see the redhead stepping in front of Starrk. "Must I repeat myself to you, boy?"

Ichigo ignores the way Baraggan's voice was coated with annoyance. "What do you even need an army for? Why have them kill each other off if you want an army, anyway?"

"Is it not simple for you, brat? This contest is more than just a random Free-for-all; This battle is to kill off the weak. Only the strong should be the one living." Replied Baraggan.

"SHOULDN'T THE STRONG BE PROTECTING THE WEAK!?" Exclaimed back Ichigo.

At his words, Baraggan and most of the Hollows started laughing. "Protect the weak!? Ha! Only a fool would bother protecting anyone weaker than them!" Reaching his throne, Baraggan turns around to sit down and rested his chin on his left palm before continuing. "Why should the strong bother to protect anyone weaker than them? Thinking like that will get you killed in a world like this. If you can't make it as a Hollow then you should let yourself become food to the ones that deserve it."

"Have you ever thought that maybe they didn't want to be a Hollow in the first place?!" Ichigo pointed at himself. "A Hollow killed me before my soul took over-"

"And it was because you were stronger."

Interrupting the redhead's speech to make a point, Baraggan pointed at the boy with his free hand. "The only reason you're even here is that your soul was stronger than the Hollow who devour you," Swaying his arm across his entire field of vision, Baraggan continue. "Every Hollow here is strong if they could reach their current evolution and it's not because they devour enough souls to reach the next stage, but, because their soul was stronger to keep the others in silence, to not have them corrupt their mind. However, some Hollows have limits; not every single one of them could have the power to reach the next stage. Those are the ones I wish to remove."

"Then let them go."

Baraggan scowl as the only female of the group steps in front of Starrk and move next to Ichigo. "Silence, you have no saying in this."

"Why!? Is it because I'm a girl?!" Replied an angry Lily, if Baraggan was looking down at her for being a woman then she would-

"Is because you're weak."

"What? I-I'm not weak!" Lily yelled.

The elderly Arrancar raise a brow. "Not weak? Bah! From what I'm sensing girl, you're the weakest of the group. Even the pink-haired fruit over there feels slightly stronger than you, the boy by the side of you is miles apart from your strength, and don't even get me started with the last two men behind you."

Lily didn't want to believe Baraggan; there was no way for such a gap to be between herself and everyone else! She has been training with them for 8 months! She wasn't weak!

"Have you never checked your companions' Reiatsu? If you can do just that, you can see for yourself just how far behind you are," Baraggan said.

Only following Baraggan's words to prove him wrong, Lily close her eye and concentrated, searching everyone's Reiatsu, and that's when she noticed how right he was. She was the weakest of the group. Opening her eye, Lily started taking shaky steps back to the rest of the group.

Ichigo's unearthly yellow eyes have been following Lily as she headed back to everyone else. Self-esteem destroyed by Baraggan's word. Turning around to face the Hollow King, Ichigo spoke through clenched teeth. "There's nothing wrong with her being weak! If she keeps training, she'll get stronger!"

"And if she can't?"

"Then I'll always be there to protect her!"

Once again, Baraggan started laughing. "Ha! To protect her? What are you, some-" "Guardian?" His eyes went back to Starrk, quietly watching as the man walks past the redhead and his scowl came back as he looked into Starrk's eyes. The fear he planted on the man vanished. "This whole talk about protecting the weak has been making me feel like I heard it before."

**"That's because you have, your majesty." **A Smilodon-Hollow said. **"This sounds like the speech from the Hollow living in the Forest of Menos."**

His scowl reached new levels as Baraggan remembers who his subordinate was talking about. "What was the name of that Hollow, Ggio?"

"Don't worry about it."

Turning to glare at the brunette for interrupting him, Baraggan stood up from his throne. "Watch your tongue before I have it cut from your head, ant."

"Is that so? And who will do just that, you?" Starrk's reply.

At his words, Baraggan releases some of his Reiatsu, killing off any weak Hollows nearby. To the Elderly Arrancar respond, Starrk releases some of his Reiatsu, making it clash with Baraggan's. Their clashing power started forcing down Hollows to kneel.

Taking a moment to look around, Ichigo notices how only two Hollows seems to be the only ones to put some resistance against the powerful Reiatsu and the only way they can do such a feat is because they were Vasto Lorde. However, before he could take notes of their appearance, his attention went back to Starrk, who was now only two feet away from Baraggan. The redhead could see the way both men's Reiatsu combined with each other. By now, the redhead headed back to his group.

"We should withdraw to a more safe-zone." Ulquiorra took a moment to look around all the fleeing Hollows, finally able to move the moment both men stop forcing out their Reiatsu. Getting only nods, Ulquiorra took the lead, and everyone followed behind.

The sand was getting blown away from the clashing Reiatsu before both men stopped their actions.

Baraggan looked up to Starrk's eyes, trying to figure where this courage came from. The self-proclaimed king scowl. "I will only give you one last chance, Fantasma, submit to me or else you will face my wrath."

He doesn't know why he's standing against Baraggan right now. Just a few minutes ago he was afraid of the immense power coming from the Hollow King, but a voice was telling him to fight. Maybe he got the push into doing this with how Baraggan had called Lily weak. He mirrors Baraggan's scowl. "How about you force me to submit?"

At his words, Baraggan completely releases his Reiatsu. "Care to repeat that again, ant!"

Not backing down, Starrk releases his full power too. "You heard me."

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long, Fantasma. I try to make this easier for you but it looks like I must force you to submit." As he finishes, Baraggan left-hand form into a fist before he slams it into his throne to pull out his Zanpakutō. A large, double-headed battle ax. The battle-ax has a pair of rounded blades, black with silver edges. A red slit-eye pendant in the middle of the focal point holding both blades together. The axe's handle seemed wrapped in gold. Gripping his handle with just one arm, Baraggan swings his weapon upwards, trying to gash Starrk's chest.

Starrk saw the way the Hollow King's Zanpakutō was closing in on him. So this was it. His training has built up for this exact moment. With quick reflexes, he unsheathed his gunblade from his back and clashed it down with both hands to meet Baraggan's battle-ax.

With the clash of their blades, the battle that will change the entire natural order of Hueco Mundo has begun.

His arms were shaking, he was putting as much physical strength that his body had to stop Baraggan's ax from cutting his skin, even though his Hierro was strong, he doesn't want to find out if Baraggan could cut him or not. _'C'mon, put your muscles to work!' _With a scream and putting more strength into his arms, Starrk pushes away the double-headed ax up, Baraggan still holding on to his Zanpakutō.

Seeing the Hollow King open for an attack, Starrk went in for first blood but his blue-gray eyes spotted Baraggan's ax coming down fast. Bringing his blade up and using the flat surface area of his Zanpakutō, Starrk stopped Baraggan's attack.

_'How am I having so much trouble with Baraggan only using one arm!' _His eyes widen dramatically upon realizing that Baraggan still has a free arm.

The Hollow King smirked upon seeing the look of realization on Starrk's face. "Did you remember about this?" Rearing his right arm back, Baraggan punches the brunette in his chest, sending the man flying into a dune, picking up sand and covering himself. "Don't think I'm done!" Aiming with his free arm, he started concentrating on a Cero before it got interrupted by a blue Bala fired at it, causing it to explode on him.

As the sand was settling down a bit, Starrk slowly walks out from his cover with his gunblade pointed at the Hollow king, smoke coming out from the barrel. "You really thought I would let you fire something like that?" With the smoke clearing away, the brunette scowl, not a burn mark or sign of damage, spotted on Baraggan. _'This guy is stronger than me and his Hierro is far superior to mine.' _A sigh left his lips. "Kami, I hope his not-"

Hearing a Sonido, Starrk moves away from his spot just in time from having Baraggan's ax cut him from head to toe.

Appearing again after his use of Sonido to save his life, Starrk stared at Baraggan with annoyance written in his face. _'And he's fast! That's just great.' _While not faster than him, Baraggan moving at such speed will be a pain in the ass for him. _'He may appear as an old man but his not weak or fragile like one.'_

Holding his blade to the side, Starrk charge at Baraggan. If there was something that his spars with the Visoreds have taught him is to make sure you understand your opponent perfectly. That's how most of the Visoreds from the beginning of his training could end the spar since they weren't able to overpower him, their next option was to settle things to a draw. However, in this situation, things could work differently for him; he could win the battle instead of ending it in a stalemate.

Starrk swings his blade to the left, making Baraggan raise his ax to block his attack but just before their blades could meet, the brunette use a quick Sonido, appearing just behind the Hollow King. His blade only inches away from decapitating Baraggan but to his complete shock, his opponent only leans his head forward, dodging the edge of his Zanpakutō.

As he misses what appears his only chance of winning against the Hollow King, Starrk notices the way his moments seem to have gained some speed. Almost as if someone hit the fast-forward button on him. Collecting his footing before tripping and making himself a fool in front of his opponent. The brunette spins around after regaining his footing; the blade coming back again to Baraggan's back. This time, the Hollow King used his ax to block him.

Looking over his shoulders, Baraggan gave Starrk a displeased look. "Is this all you can do? How very disappointing."

"Yeah, well, guess what!? CERO!" Starrk pulled the trigger of his gunblade and fired a blue Cero to Baraggan at close quarters.

Shock with how fast Starrk was able to form a Cero, Baraggan stare at the blue energy attack before engulfed by it.

As his Cero ended, the brunette released a shaky breath and brought his blade back up to a defensive position. He started looking from left to right. A Cero will not take down someone like Baraggan. Turning around believing that the Hollow King would go for a stab in the back. Baraggan caught Starrk's face and with ease, he lifted him up and slammed him down to the sand. Watching Baraggan's battleax through the gap of his fingers, Starrk pointed his gunblade at the Hollow King and fire a blue Bala. Trying to stop him from hacking his left arm.

Seeing the blue light, Baraggan abandons his position and let go of Starrk's face. "Are Ceros and Balas the only thing you're good at?" Replied the Hollow King while standing at a safe distance.

The brunette stood up before answering Baraggan. "Yeah well, that's about the only thing I have around to work with." _'Well, that and a couple of more things.' _Saving his trump cards for a better moment, Starrk went back to clashing blades with Baraggan. Blocking one of Baraggan's Zanpakutō swing, Starrk notices the light of a purple Cero that was forming on Baraggan's free hand.

The brunette was ready to push away the battleax, but Baraggan caught him by surprise by kicking him on his stomach. Making him crash on yet another dune, Baraggan releases his Cero, however, before it could even reach him, Starrk fire off one of his own. Making both attacks clash and bringing in smoke across both their field of vision.

* * *

Grinding his teeth, Ichigo was watching the spar with the rest of the Arrancar's with high hopes that it would have been an easy battle for Starrk, but the battle has proven different results. Baraggan seems to be stronger than Starrk and was fast. "C'mon Starrk, what are you doing." Ichigo mutter under his breath. Every time Starrk found an opening on Baraggan, the redhead could see the way he slows down whenever he's close to killing the Hueco Mundo's King. Is Starrk afraid to kill?

**"Your friend won't be able to defeat Baraggan."**

Hearing a feminine voice, the Arrancar turn around to see a group of Hollows walking towards them.

Ichigo notices the figure which seems to be the leader of the group, as one of the two Vasto Lorde that could move with both men's Reiatsu going wild. She was a fairly tall woman with blonde hair. While her body looks fairly human-like, there were two distinguishing features on her, besides the white carapace that covers her body, the blonde Vasto Lorde had a long shark tail on the back of her head that reaches all the way to her back knees and her right arm seems to connect to a giant blade that takes the form of a shark tooth. The redhead could spot olive color skin around the areas her Hollow mask, which only consists around her aqua color eyes, revealed. Looking past her, Ichigo notice 3 Adjuchas by her side, one appears as a lion another like a snake and the last one like a deer.

The yellow-eyed teen scowl before going back to watching the fight, once again Starrk was at the defensive. "You don't know Starrk, he's strong. He'll be able to win."

The Vasto Lorde's aqua-eyed look over to the battle, the brunette has just dodge one of Baraggan's Cero before he took aim and fire his own. **"Just because he's holding his own against Baraggan right now doesn't mean he's strong." **Watching as Baraggan held his battleax with both hands before cleaving Starrk's Cero in half, she continued. **"Baraggan hasn't even shown his true power yet."**

"That doesn't matter, Starrk will win," Lily replied while not taking her eye away from her longtime companion.

**"Kami, you sound so stupid right now. Weak and dumb, what a great combo."**

Lily snap her neck to the glare at the Deer-like Adjuchas. "Shut your face, Bambi."

**"Make me, bitch!"**

Before her companion could start an unnecessary fight, the blonde Vasto Lorde stopped her. **"Apacci, behave yourself."**

**"Hai, Harribel-Sama." **Reply Apacci with a bow.

"Harribel-san. What 'true' power are you talking about?" asked a curious Ichigo. How could Baraggan have more power? Is he not fighting at his fullest right now?

The blonde Vasto Lorde watched as Baraggan was able to block Starrk's blade and counter attack by slamming the flat area of his ax on Starrk's left side. **"He's trying to show Fantasma how pointless this battle is to him. Baraggan had many opportunities to end this."** She shook her head. **"He's only toying with him."**

"Toying with him!? But every single move made by Baraggan has been a killing blow, how is that 'toying' with Starrk?!" Szayel cry out.

A small frown broke through Ulquiorra's emotionless face. So his judgment wasn't wrong at all. He has seen the quick openings left by Starrk, but the Hollow King never took them. Either out of caution or negligence that he would finish the battle too quickly. "We need to help Starrk."

**"And here I thought you were the smart one." **Reply the serpent-like Adjuchas. Pointing around all the gathering Hollows with her tail, she clarifies her meaning. **"If you try to interfere with this battle, then you will only cause Baraggan's followers to take action. Tell me now, while you may all feel powerful, can everyone here actually defeat an army of over 10,000?"**

"We're not going to interfere," Ichigo spoke. Feeling as if had everyone's eyes on him, he continued. "I already said that Starrk would win. He won't need our help."

**"Better hope he kills Baraggan soon, kid. 'Cause your friend won't last a minute once Baraggan unleashes his power." **Replied the Lion-like Adjuchas.

* * *

As Baraggan once again avoided the edge of his blade by leading his head away, Starrk took a leap back and gave the Hollow King a stern look. "How are you doing that?"

A cocky smirk came to Baraggan's face. "So you finally notice."

With a quick nod, Starrk explains his findings. "Every time my blade or Ceros are in your personal space, they seem to slow down, almost as if they get too heavy to move faster." The brunette came up with a simple conclusion. "You're using your Reiatsu to slow down my attacks by making them heavier at the last minute, making them easier for you to dodge them."

Still keeping his smirk, Baraggan reveals his hidden power. "You're both right and wrong. You're correct with the fact that your attacks are losing speed when they come near me, but it's not because I'm increasing my Reiatsu to slow them down." Resting his battle ax on his right shower, Baraggan pointed a finger at Starrk. "It's because I can project a field around me that slows time."

"Slow time?!" Starrk shouted. "There's no way you can do something so-"

"God-like?" Baraggan interrupted, seeing the shocked look on Starrk's face he couldn't help himself but laugh. "I'm not this world's king." He raises his ax once again and focuses his Reiatsu at the edge of his Zanpakutō. "I. AM. IT'S. GOD. KING!" He slammed his battle-ax down and a flow of purple Reiatsu fired towards the stunt brunette.

At the last second, Starrk was able to regain his senses and move out of the way. _'To slow down time?' _Once again he dodges another of Baraggan's energy flow. _'How could I possibly find an opening if all he has to do is slow time down and either move out of the way or counter-attack?!' _With another dodge, the brunette move in close to Baraggan's right side, going in for a low upper slash, adding a bit of his Reiatsu to counter Baraggan's time dilation field, only to realize it didn't even help.

"Why are you still trying!" Baraggan backhanded the brunette. "Do you not see how fruitless your efforts are!?" Yelled the God-King as he uses a Sonido to appear over Starrk, battle-ax aimed towards the brunette's neck.

Watching the ax coming down, Starrk started covering his body with Reiatsu before trying out a move that he had barely been practicing. "CERO!" Every inch of Starrk's body had formed a Cero and fired at his command.

Baraggan's unscared eye widened at the large amount of Ceros been fire so carelessly. The elderly Arrancar's escape the barrage of Ceros with a Sonido.

* * *

A hint of shock ran through Harribel's eyes. **"Your friend can fire a Cero from anywhere on his body?" **She asked with a voice full of amazement.

The limenette looked towards the blonde. "Why do you make it sound like such a big deal?"

**"Can you shoot a Cero from every little spot on your body at an instant?" **Reply the Vasto Lorde, shutting Lily's mouth. **"Cero isn't something Hollows can just spam. They take a lot of energy and sometimes time to build them up to lethal levels, but Fantasma seems to freely shoot them like nothing and they haven't even taken a toll on him. Even Baraggan has been careful to not waste his energy on Ceros. Now there's also the fact that Baraggan has been sure to dodge every single one of them, that's telling us that Fantasma's Ceros, while form and created quickly, still hold enough power in them to have Baraggan back-off from him."**

* * *

Baraggan scowl as his leather coat had taken a hit from one of the man's Cero. "You're starting to piss me off."

"Well, that makes two of us." Starrk replied. So far neither of them has taken the first blood, sure blows have been trade from both of them but not one of them has cut the other. _'I have no choice now but to use both my trump cards.' _Remembering his training with Yoruichi, Starrk rushes back to Baraggan.

Seeing a typical move, Baraggan waited for the man to get close enough for his time dilation field to affect him. As the brunette got into his field, he swings his ax in a wide arc and his blade connected. He smirked as he cleaves Fantasma in half but then lost it upon noticing that what he just cut was just an after image. Hearing a Sonido, he swayed back his ax only to see that the brunette a few meters away from his ax's reach.

Gunblade pointed at Baraggan. Starrk yelled out his last trump card. "Cero Francotirador!" A fast, single narrow blue Bala left Starrk's barrel.

Thanks to his time manipulation ability, Baraggan was able to dodge any lethal injury. However, the variation Bala was able to pierce through the Hollow King's right bicep, making him drop his ax. Having seconds to hiss about the wound in his arm, the appearance of Starrk in front of him made him pick up his ax with his left hand and use it to block Starrk's Zanpakutō and that's when he noticed the fact that Starrk was only using one arm.

Taking a page from Baraggan's book. Starrk pulled his fist back and punch Baraggan on his cheek, finally able to land a blow on the God-King.

Not losing such an easy opportunity, Starrk appears up in the air, right above Baraggan and unleash a Cero down on him. The world gaining a blue-hue shade as Starrk's Cero was at full blast. With the blast ending, Starrk slowly levitated to the ground. Finally, feeling exhausted by using so many Ceros. _'It's over, it's finally over.'_

The brunette slowly started walking to Baraggan to see if the self proclaim God-King was still alive. Before he could even reach his opponent, Starrk stops at his tracks upon feeling Baraggan's Reiatsu stopping him with his pressure.

"This is unacceptable..." Baraggan said, surrounded by sand that turned to glass by the extreme heat of Starrk's Cero. The Hollow King was still standing, burn marks around his skin and clothes but that's not he was talking about. No, he was referring to the tooth that he was holding in his healed right arm. "To lay a hand on me. A GOD-KING!"

Tier's view on the brunette changed the moment he was the first ever Hollow to lay a hand on Baraggan but seeing the silence rage in had put the Hollow King in, she could only now feel sorrow that the only Hollow to have ever gone against Baraggan was minutes away from death. _**'At least he lasted longer than anyone.'**_

Baraggan held his Zanpakutō in front of him with the ax-head pointed downwards and said two words. "Rot, Arrogante." Releasing red Reiatsu, the slit-eye pendant between the ax-blades generated a jet-black and purple flames, which engulf him.

Starrk's face only read one expression; Shock. The flames have burned away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms being reduced to bone. His body covered by a draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly decorated, bejeweled crown, with a chain running downward on the left side. The scar that appears in his previous form became visible as a plain crack in the same location.

The brunette took a step back. "What, what the hell is this?"

Baraggan's skull didn't even open its mouth to speak. "_**This is Resurreción. An Arrancar's true power!**_"

Starrk took a step back as Baraggan took one forward, which each step that the Hollow King took, the glass he was walking on shattered. The ominous figure of Baraggan stop at his tracks, if he still had flesh, then Starrk would have seen a smirk spread across his lips.

Baraggan raises one of his skeletal fingers to Starrk. "_**I will only give you One. More. Chance. submit or perish.**_" His only response was the barrel of Starrk's gunblade pointed at him. Laughter left Baraggan's skull. "_**So that's your answer? Well then,**_" Baraggan spread his arms apart. "_**Don't miss.**_"

Not giving in to the skeletal figure taunting, Starrk started focusing on another Cero Francotirador, this one made with far more power. Feeling that he finally had enough energy, Starrk fired. He focused his eyes on Baraggan's figure, still standing with his arms apart. _'There's no way his just going to stand there!'_ He aimed the narrow Cero to pierce Baraggan between his eyes. _'He'll really take it!?' _Before it could even reach the king, his Cero diminished in an instant. _'What!?'_

"_**Useless.**_" Lowering his arms, Baraggan walked towards the stunt brunette. "_**Did you forget what I can do?**_"

"That you can slow down time!" The man answered while shooting Balas at the approaching figure of Baraggan. Watching as his Balas died down while not even reaching the God-King, he took a leap back. "You can only slow down time! How are you able to stop my Ceros!?"

"_**Only slow down time?**_" Baraggan laughed. "_**When did I ever say that my only ability is to slow down time? No, my true powers, the power of a God, is my control over time!**_" Black and purple, smoke-like miasma started leaking out from his eyeholes and coat. "_**In this form, I can either slow things down or I can speed up the aging process of anything I touch or that surrounds me.**_"

"That explains nothing!" The brunette leaps back, putting more distance between the two. "Then are you saying you aged my Ceros or something like that?"

"_**All your Balas, Cero and Francotirador have one thing in common." **_Baraggan pointed at Starrk's blade. "_**They're all fired out of your Zanpakutō**__**."**_

The brunette looked down to his blade. "And what? They form quicker and don't take a lot of my energy."

"_**Precisely. Your **__**Zanpakutō**__** gathers the necessary energy to form them before firing them. That's how you're able to shoot so many Ceros without your body feeling any sort of tax. However, these projectiles have a shell around them. While the inside of these bullets hold a bit of your Reiatsu, they're still made from Reishi. How else would it take a form?" **_Baraggan slightly tilted his head to the side. "_**This still doesn't explain how I was able to 'age' your attack, right? When your Ceros and Balas leave your blade, you set them with limitations and I sped up the process your energy would run out. Because all living things eventually die, the things which they create eventually die, too." **_He spread his arms apart. "_**Everything in this world; the sand, trees, Hollows, you and I. Our physical bodies comprise Reishi and Reishi…"**_ He lowers his left arm and raises his right one. "_**Ages!**_ _**Gran Caída!"**_ Purple Reiatsu came out from his right coat sleeves before a double-headed ax with slim and dark blades took shape. A large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant, four golden chains present around the base of the spike which extends into his cloak and attaches to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist.

Starrk raises his Zanpakutō, ready to defend against Baraggan's ax when he saw the smoke-like miasma coat around his opponent Zanpakutō and that's when he felt it. His instincts were screaming at him, telling him to move. He hesitated a bit but soon gave in and dodge just in time as Baraggan swung down his battle-ax; the miasma flying towards a group of watchers. The brunette turns around to see the victims starting to rot.

_'If that would have hit me I would have been dead!' _Turning towards Baraggan and seeing the Hollow King coming towards him, Starrk aimed his Zanpakutō. "Cero Matralleta!" He fired a barrage of Ceros towards his opponent.

"_**Useless!" **_Baraggan stopped at his tracks. "_**Respira!**_" The Hollow King created a thick and long wall of purple and black vapor.

Starrk looked as his Cero was able to pass the vapor without a problem but halfway through the miasma, they vanished.

"_**Do you not see how fruitless your attacks are!**_" Baraggan pointed a finger towards Starrk and the vapor shot towards him. _**"From the very beginning that you started running away from me, Fantasma, I knew eventually, I would have caught up to you. It was only a matter of time!"**_

Seeing the vapor trying to trap him, Starrk Sonido'd through the only opening he had, a small area where the smoke was taking more time closing. He should know something was wrong, but it was already too late. The moment he escapes Respira through the only exit, Baraggan was already waiting for him. _'Crap! He did it on purpose!'_

With a terrifying speed, Baraggan impels Starrk through the stomach with the large spike in the middle of his battle-ax. The Hollow King lifted the brunette before pinning him down to the ground. _**"I had planned to let you live but to let you live after you lay a hand on me. Would leave me feeling disgraceful."**_ Watching as the brunette was trying to push him off, he pressed down his Zanpakutō. _**"Useless."**_ Baraggan watches Starrk stop struggling and set his eyes somewhere. Looking towards the direction his opponent's eyes went, Baraggan said, "_**I will praise you for forcing me to Resurrect, but now,**_" He leads in closer, his hand leaking Respira. "_**you will die. Do not worry; though you had fought alone, you will not die alone. I will send them off to the same place you're going."**_

Watching the way Starrk was accepting his fate, the redhead almost made a run towards him, to save him but what can he even do? If Starrk lost, and he was the strongest of the group, then he would surely die. _'I can't do anything. I promise Starrk that I wouldn't interfere.' _He could see Baraggan slowing leading towards Starrk, ready to kill him. _'I know I promise to take everyone and run away. Even if I have to leave you behind. But I can't Starrk...'_

With his impending death moving in closer to him, Starrk could only think of two things. _'Sorry... Isshin looks like I failed.' _He turns his head towards Ichigo, he could see how the redheaded wanted to save him but there was no point. He shook his head, giving Ichigo his answer. Don't save him. _'These past 4 years have been the best of my life, and it's all because of you, Ichigo, thank you and keep Lily safe, okay?'_ He finishes his thoughts with a smile directed to the redhead.

Ichigo closed his eyes shut, trying to prevent any tears from falling, but a small squeeze to his left hand made the teen open them up. Lily was holding his hand with her own. Looking into her face, the redhead could already see the tears falling down. "Ichigo..." He heard his name, voice too weak to continue saying anything more but Ichigo understood what she was trying to say. He squeezes back her hand.

He was only inches away from his face.

"_**Goodbye, Fantasma."**_

As his voice finished, Starrk closes his eyes and waited.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo sends his signature move in a horizontal line, trying to only cut Baraggan.

With the attack slightly too close, Baraggan couldn't release a Respira to remove it. The Hollow King vanishes with a Sonido, removing Gran Caída from Starrk's stomach. As Getsuga Tenshō came to a stop by hitting a dune, Baraggan appeared. "_**What do you think you're doing, brat.**_" A green glow gaining his attention, the Hollow King turns around to see Ulquiorra creating a Cero and as said Arrancar release his attack, Baraggan called out his. "_**Respira!**_" As his attack was eating through the green Cero, he watched as Ulquiorra escape at the last minute before his deadly miasma could reach him.

"Bala!"

Hearing a voice above him, Baraggan lifts his head up to see Szayel, pinknette releasing a couple of pink Balas. To his response, the Hollow King directed his Respira above him, trying to take out the pinknette to only see him vanish. With the sound of two distinguish Sonido coming to existence, Baraggan's sight return to the redhead, both his companions by his side, he could also see the girl tending to their fallen comrade. "_**Do you bugs think you can stand against me, A GOD!**_"

Szayel subconsciously tries to lift his Hollow's mask fragments with the palm of his left hand like a set of glasses. "Not really, but we could try."

Tier Harribel watched as some of Baraggan's most loyal soldiers moved in to the fighting, trying to protect their king. She scowls at the thought. They do not follow Baraggan out of loyalty but fear that the Hollow King would kill them. She won't help Baraggan; she didn't join his army out of loyalty; he defeated her and force her to join. She took a moment to look around her, she could see the way some Hollows use the small distraction to escape, hopefully, to somewhere far and safe where Baraggan wouldn't find them.

**"Come now, this is our chance."**

The small pack follows behind their mistress, not bothering to go against her wishes.

Lily was trying to figure out how to heal the wound on Starrk. No one trained them in any form of First-Aid 101. Her only option was to stop the bleeding by pressing her hands in his wound. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon! What the hell am I supposed to do!"

**"You're going to do nothing, little girl."**

The limenette's head snaps up to see a group of Hollows stalking towards her, the Smilodon-Adjuchas that was by Baraggan's side was the one who spoke.

**"Move aside, his Majesty has already declared Fantasma's fate, and that's death,"** Ggio said and as he finishes, a large Adjuchas that appears as a giant, bipedal angler fish launch towards her.

The pink-eye teen was ready to unsheathe her Rapier when someone appeared in front of her and cut the approaching Hollow in half.

Szayel scoffed as he raised his blade to see blood still on it. "I was trying to go for a clean kill." The pinknette made a quick flicking motion with his wrist and removed the blood on his blade. "Now then, how about I teach you cads on how to behave like gentlemen and treat a girl right?"

**"Szayelaporro!"**

Hearing his fulled name called out, the pinknette turn his amber color eyes to the charging figure of his older brother. He raises his blade and stops the minotaur-Adjuchas on his tracks. "Nice to see you again, Yylfordt."

**"This time, we're finishing you!" **Replied the older brother.

Szayel looks behind his brother to see the same Adjuchas as last time, only that there was a new member in their group. A small panther-like Adjuchas. He narrowed his eyes at their new companion. _'My, he sure feels strong.'_

Lily looked back to Ichigo; both he and his brother were fighting off Baraggan by using any form of long-range attacks, trying to stay away from his Respira.

**"Looks like your rescuer seems to be busy now."**

She snaps her neck back to Ggio only to see two Adjuchas from his side launched at her. One looking like a walking Venus Flytrap, the Hollow's head in the center of its trapping jaws, both its arm replaced by a set of 4 vine-like appendages and instead of regular feet, it had 3 root-like sets of legs instead. The other Hollow looked like an oversized Star-nosed mole.

She steps in front of Starrk and reach for her Zanpakutō and pointed her right foot straight forward, with the back foot at a 90-degree angle. Her sword arm was bent at a 45-degree angle. The limenette has taken a fencing stance, the only style they have taught her to use her sword.

The mole-like Adjuchas was the first one to make a move; he tries to slash Lily with its long claws only for her to block and parry it. Before the teen could go for a killing blow, the Hollow recovered and started swinging its arms around, hoping to get lucky and hit the girl.

Lily was blocking all the attacks with relative ease, the Hollow's strength behind its swings didn't even make her flinch. As she wards off the next attack, she was going in for a quick stab through its skull when she noticed the absence of the other Hollow. Instead of going through with her attack, she took a jump back, avoiding the vines that shot up through the sand.

The Plant-like Hollow slowly emerged from the sand and turned to scowl at the other Hollow. **"You didn't keep the bitch distracted long enough for me to kill her."**

**"Let's try again then." **Reply the mole and as he finishes talking, he charges towards the lime-haired teen.

The limenette returned to her stance and made a quick thrust towards her opponent to which the Hollow responded by taking a jump back.

**"Your blade won't reach me!"**

The only response he got back was a smirk.

Lily kept her blade pointed at her opponent. "Punta!" She screamed out. The point of her Zanpakutō started shining a lime color before it shot to the Hollow with startling speed, piercing it through its mask.

Watching as the rod was still expanding, Ggio moves out of the way, cheek been graze by Lily's attack. He turns around to see that a couple of more Hollows weren't so lucky and got pierced. He turns towards her and scowled. **"Looks like you're not so weak."**

"Thanks for the compliment, doesn't mean I won't kill you though," Lily replies. Seeing as the Venus-flytrap Hollow had disappeared again, she started focusing her Reiatsu.

Seeing an opening by sensing how the girl was trying to perform a Cero, the Hollow wrap its vines around both her legs, waist and tied both her arms behind her back. **"Left yourself wide open bitch."** He said as he emerges from the sand.

Lily responded with a grin on her face. "Not really, I was just trying to make this easier for me. Cero!" Charging a light-green Cero through her left eye, which her mask remnants cover, Lily fires her attack and kills the Hollow. As the vines disappear with the Hollow's death, she returns to her stance and faces Ggio. "Care to play, kitty?"

Unknown to her, two insect-like Adjuchas were looking at her with admiration.

He was trying to stand up but the hole in his stomach was making things hard. He turns his head to see Lily dodging a pounce by the Smilodon-Adjuchas. He looks over to Szayel to see him having trouble with the large group of Hollows, the panther-like Adjuchas had clawed him across his chest.

"CERO!/CERO!"

Hearing two different voices called out the same attack, Starrk turns his head to see Ichigo and Ulquiorra face of Baraggan, Hollow King proving to be too much of a challenge for both of them. _'C'mon Starrk you need to get up! This is your fight! You're supposed to be the one protecting them, not the other way around! This is what I train for! To get strong and defeat Baraggan!' _He tries lifting himself up but still, the wound was making it impossible to move. _'Damn it, I'm not dying here!'_

_**'You're right about that, you're not going to die here.'**_

Starrk's eyes slightly bulge out. _'W-what?' _Did he just hear a woman's voice inside his head? Is he hearing things because of blood loss? Before he could think about it, he lost consciousness.

* * *

Everything was dark; he looked down and saw the silhouette of his hands. _'Where the hell am I at.' _Starrk went back to looking forward, if he was even looking forward, and kept walking in whatever direction he was looking at. He had his arms stretch out to see if he could find anything in the darkness.

As he kept walking, the brunette trip over something and smack his face on a hard surface. Starrk started rubbing his nose. "Crap that hurt. What did I trip over with?" Everything was still too dark to see. Finding the object which he hurt himself with, Starrk started examining it with his hands. "Is this wood? Yeah, it is wood. What the hell."

The brunette started taking a couple of steps back and he was able to see the outline of a giant Redwood tree. "Am I in a forest?" He kept taking a couple of more steps back before ending up on stepping on something slippery and falling backward. The sound of splashing water reached his ears. "Damn it." The brunette groaned while standing up, world gaining a bit of light with the moon shining over him.

It stunned Starrk as he looked up to the moon in the dark sky; it looks exactly like the one shining over Hueco Mundo. He takes his eyes away from the moon and looks around him. If the moon above him is the same one as Hueco Mundo's, _'Does that mean I'm still there?'_

**"Hey there, buddy!"**

The brunette turns around and stares at the woman who was sitting on a tree branch with shock. "L-lily?"

It was stupid for him to assume this girl was Lily. For starters, the woman in front of him looks to be in her late 20s while Lily was barely 16. Another obvious difference was the fact that this person was taller than Lily by a good few inches. He guesses she was standing around 5'7. With the moonlight shining over her, Starrk spotted more difference. Unlike Lily who had a lean, tomboyish body built, the woman in front of him had a nice curve around her waist area. Giving her a nice body appeal. As his eyes were moving up, Starrk noticed the lack of breast on her, sure he could see lumps but they weren't anything compared to Yoruichi's. The Lily look-alike voice sounded even a pitch lower than the werecat's.

The only reason Starrk confused the woman in front of him with Lily was with how close their face resembled one another. They both had the same color hair arranged in the same manner and their eyes were light pink that held a bit of mischief in them.

And that's when he noticed it. The woman in front of him had both her eyes; no mask fragments covered her left eye. He blinks a few times when he finally realizes it, her mask remains were the same as his. A fanged bottom jaw positioned along her neck, because of her clothing he couldn't tell if her Hollow hole's fixed in the same spot as his, which resembles a lot like his.

"Who the hell are you." He looks around when he notices his settings; he was standing in a stream in the middle of a forest. "Where the hell am I at?" He looks back to the woman for answers.

She sends the man a grin and answers him back while swinging her legs. **"Really? You don't know where you're at? You have been trying to come in here for so long. You can't recognize your own mindscape?" **With her last swing, the limenette had leap over to the other side of the stream.

Starrk was spinning as he looked around him. He finally was able to reach his mindscape, one step that he needed to learn Shikai. He turns around to look at the Lily look-alike when the woman used terrifying speed to grab him by the neck and with one arm; she pinned him to the tree she was swinging from.

"W-what the he-ll-l!" Starrk said as he tried to push away the woman's hand around his neck only to find out that he couldn't make her budge. _'How the hell is she so strong!' _He looked down to her eyes and saw the way she was staring at him. There was pure hate filled in her light-rose eyes.

**"This is the best I had?" **She laughed and started using her free hand to trace circles around his collarbone. **"You couldn't possibly be this weak, not from what I remember, you actually put up a fight before dying." **The limenette stopped tracing circles, and with one finger, she started digging her nail into his skin. Making him hiss and bleed. Hearing groans from pain, she let her smirk reach new heights, showing off her canines to the brunette.

Starrk kept staring at her pointy teeth, her canines were far bigger than they should be. Feeling as she loosens her grip around his neck, he repeated his first question. "Who the hell are you."

Letting him speak, she went back to strangling him, this time using both her hands. **"You wanna know who I am? Ha! That's laughable! But let's keep this simple." **She stops her choking to move in closer to Starrk, making sure he would hear it the first time because she won't repeat herself. **"I'm you." **She frowned before going back to choking him but seeing his face turning blue, the limenette sigh before removing her hands from her victim's neck.

Starrk was rubbing his neck while trying to refill his lungs with air. "What - the hell - do you mean by - me?"

She glared at him while answering his question. **"You feel lost, huh? Oh right, maybe I should have answered by saying this instead." **She pointed at him while pointing back at herself.** "You're me."**

"Wha-t-t?" He had a bad feeling about what she meant. _'She couldn't possibly mean?'_

Groaning from annoyance, she answered him in a different matter. **"Why do you exist Coyote Starrk, why do you have a life? WHAT DO YOU THINK I DID!"**

Starrk pointed a shaky finger at her. "There's no way. You can't possibly be-"

**"The original?" **She interrupted him while checking her nails. **"What do you think?"**

"But how. You split your soul to create Lily and I. Were you resting inside one of us?"

**"That's right." **She frowned before continuing. **"I should still rest in both of your souls but... something happened. He pulled me out from the girl and before I knew it, my existence started forming in here. In your mindscape... and I couldn't escape. I was trying to save up energy and force myself out of here, but that's around the time that stupid Shinigami use his orb. And then BOOM! I got stuck in here." **She sighs at the look Starrk was making, he seems to have trouble understanding all of this. Puzzle looked gone, the older limenette spotted a different one instead. It was a looked of desperation.

"Why us two... Why did you split your soul into Lily and me?" He needed some answer.

She sends the man a lazy looked, eyelids hooded, she answers him with a careless attitude. **"Why? That's actually simple. Out of all the million souls collected in me. You, Coyote Starrk, was the next strongest." **She gave the man a grin. **"You actually put up a fight against me but well, you can guess what happened."**

Starrk waited for her to mention about Lily but she wasn't saying anything. "And Lily."

**"Who?"**

"Lilynette Gingerbuck! The other person your soul split into!"

**"Oh, her," **she scowled before responding. **"She was weak, and that's what I wanted." **Spotting a mixture of enraged and confusion in the man's blue-gray eyes, she sighs and looked down to the ground while answering him, **"I didn't become an Arrancar like yourself, Starrk, I didn't seal my powers into some fancy sword. When I split my soul, I used the weakest soul I had, and that was Lily. With how weak she was, I was able to drain her own powers and store mine in her instead. Making her nothing but a vessel. Well, that's what should have been her fate, but that's no longer the case."**

"Why did you split your soul?.."

She shifts her head so she could see his eyes. The previous emotions gone but a new one took their place; Comprehension. **"Why should it matter to do you... besides, aren't you fighting Baraggan right now?"**

Eyes widened from the reminder. Starrk held the woman from her shoulders and started shaking her. "Crap I forgot about all that!" He let go of her and started looking around the forest for some sign of an exit. "I don't have enough time. If I don't get back to them they're all going to die!"

**"And you're going to do what exactly?" **The limenette crosses her arms while shifting her weight into her right leg. **"What can you possibly do to save everyone's life?"**

Starrk stopped searching to look back to the pink-eyed woman. "I can save them by buying them time to escape from Baraggan, that's what I'm going to do."

A silence washes over the forest. The limenette kept a stern look while the brunette kept his earnest one.

**"I'm doing this out of selfishness." **The woman said after a long period of silence.

"Doing wha-..." His eyes started shaking for a moment before they stopped. A hand slowly went to his head. "What... is this my..." Starrk looked up to the girl to see her walking deep into the forest. "Why do I know my Resurrección now?"

**"Because I was blocking it."**

"Why?"

The woman turns around to give the man a force and a sour laugh. **"Haha, really? REALLY? I BLOCKED IT SO YOU COULD JUST DIE AGAINST BARAGGAN! BUT GUESS WHAT!? IF YOU DIE, I DIE ASWELL AND I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT."**

He watched her walk back into the forest before opening his mouth again. "Sounds like you're not telling me everything." The brunette added.

She went back to glaring at the man with nothing but hate. **"Think of it like this Starrk. I lost the opportunity to feel alive again. I LOST THE CHANCE TO STOP FEELING ALONE! IF I HAD THE CHANCE TO BECOME AN ARRANCAR LIKE YOURSELF THEN I WOULDN'T HEAR THAT STUPID VOICE THAT REMINDED ME OF MY SIN, I COULD HAVE LEARN TO CONTROL MY REIATSU SO I WOULDN'T KILLED EVERYONE AROUND ME!" **She stops her ranting to catch her breath. **"Just... leave... you know how to do that, don't you? What am I saying… you finally know." **She turns around to take her leave, but his voice stops her.

"What's your name."

Taking a couple of seconds, she looks over her shoulders. **"My name? What does it matter to you? Is not like your going to come back here, anyway. Not when I almost killed you." **She turns her head ahead and starts walking away when the man appears right in front of her. She looks back and forward. **"How are you so fast?"**

He didn't even answer her question and instead; he stretches his right arm for a handshake. "Coyote Starrk, but you already knew that."

She looks at his hand with displease. **"What are you doing?"**

The brunette shrugs lazily. "This is the first step you need to take so you can stop feeling alone."

**"What." **She was now looking at the hand with a bit of confusion and annoyance. **"How, how is this going to help? We're only shaking hands and introduce ourselves..."**

"Introductions are always the first steps for friendships."

She kept staring at his hands, ever so slowly, she raises her hand and once she found herself in his gentle grip; she slowly shakes it. **"Annabelles... Annabelles Gingerbuck..."**

Hearing her last name, Starrk stops shaking her hand. "What? Gingerbuck?! Wait, are you a relative to Lily or something like that?" Instead of getting an answer, Annabelles walk passes him.

**"Don't think about it so hard, okay? And, head back to them... they might need your help." **The pink-eyed woman watched as the man replies with a nod, letting go of pressing any more questions on her.

Before he could leave his mindscape, the brunette said, "Guess we can talk about it the next time."

**"You're coming back? You're not just going to leave me here alone?" **Her only reply was a smile, and she knew what he meant. Watching as the man closed his eyes and vanished, the limenette turnaround and started walking deep into the forest, a small smile on her face. **"Come back soon, Starrk."**

* * *

Ulquiorra took a moment to peek at Ichigo, the only thing they can do against Baraggan is fire Ceros but that has seemed to make the redhead run out of fuel faster than he thought. Looking over Szayel, he seems to have his hands full with dealing with a pack of Hollows. _'At least his training is showing.' _He looked over to Lily, who was protecting Starrk by putting herself between the unconscious brunette and any Hollow that was trying to get too close.

"_**Are you both done?**_" Baraggan slowly walked towards his opponents, his deadly vapor hovering above his head like a cloud. "_**Fantasma put up a far better challenge.**_"

The green-eyed Arrancar turn to the redhead. "Ichigo, I need you to go help Szayel and Lily, they won't last any longer."

"What!? Ulquiorra what are you talking about! You can't handle someone like Baraggan by yourself!" Ichigo exclaimed as he pointed his black-Zanpakutō at the Hollow-King. "If we can just beat him, then the rest of the Hollows would stop!"

The pale-skin Arrancar frown since it seems like that was the only option, but Ulquiorra just wanted Ichigo to be at a safer distance for what he was planning in doing. "Very well, if that's the case, then." Ulquiorra slowly started sheathing his blade. "Enclose, Mur-"

Everyone stops, the world feeling a power far greater than Baraggan.

The Hollow King's expression couldn't wasn't readable, but he seems shocked in seeing Starrk standing in front of Ulquiorra and Ichigo. And by the look on his adversary's faces, they were just as surprised as him.

Starrk looks over to Szayel and Lily, both no longer fighting off any Hollows, not with the way his Reiatsu has made them stop. "Ichigo. Ulquiorra. I want you two to grab Lily and Szayel, then I want y'all to get some distance from here... some very far distance. Got it?" His voice came out relaxed but there was a tone of command mix with it. With nods coming from them and feeling the way they did their task by sensing their Reiatsu possibly a mile away, he turns back to Baraggan. "Sorry about that. I told them that they shouldn't interfere, but they don't quite listen to me."

Baraggan frown as he looked into Starrk's drenched blooded clothes. "_**You can still stand with a wound like that?**_"

"Kind of, it hurts a little honestly." He raises his blade with one hand and pointed it at Baraggan.

The self-proclaim God-King laughed. "_**Really? You're going to do that again? Very well.**_" Finishing with a grin, not that one could notice, Baraggan spread his arm apart.

"Sorry but, I'm not using that trick." Unleashing his Reiatsu, Starrk started focusing it on the tip of his gunblade.

Dropping his arms back to his side, Baraggan tilted his head to the side. _**"Not the same trick? Nonsense, I can sense the way you're trying to form another-"**_ His words came to a pause when the world around him started trembling, even the air seems to shake. He looked around to see if he was the only one seeing things, but by the look from the other Hollows, they were experiencing it, too. "_**What is this?! What's going on!"**_ He looks back to Starrk when he notices the man's Reiatsu finally crammed down into a ghostly blue color sphere. "_**What are you trying to do, Fantasma!?"**_

Starrk replied with a careless attitude. "Isn't simple? Is the same thing you did."

He straightened himself to give Fantasma his full attention. "_**Are you saying you're going to Resurrect?"**_

"Here's a little clue. Kick About, Los Lobos." As he pulled the trigger to his blade, his concentrated Reiatsu sphere shot backward, engulfing him and him only in a dome of blue Reiatsu.

Startle by the actions taken by the brunette, Baraggan raises Gran Caída after gaining his senses. "_**Do you really think I'm just going to let you Resurrect, insect!?**_" With a swing down, he commanded Respira to consume Starrk. "_**ROT!**_" Before his deadly vapor could even reach the dome, it vanishes. _'__**What?!'**_

"Too slow."

Hearing a voice behind him, Baraggan swings his ax and hit nothing.

"What are you trying to hit?"

He swung his ax back around hoping to hear his battle-ax cutting flesh but he heard metal crashing. "_**Is… is this your **__**Resurrección?"**_ The God-King Inspects Starrk's Resurrección. His opponent's outfit has changed drastically. His upper body covered in a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while a dark skin-tight pants replace his old pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. Ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms and another pair of bandoleers hang loosely around his waist.

Done checking his clothes, Baraggan looked down to see what kind of weapon his opponent emerged with. He was wielding two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length; Starrk only use one of his guns to block. "_**What sort of weapons are those?**_" Baraggan question as he finally looked into his opponent's face and noticed the way the man's Hollow mask had changed. It used to appear as a fanged bottom jaw around his neck but now the masked seem to have spread over to cover his mouth and nose only. Instead of a response, the barrel end of Starrk's free gun aimed and fire.

Just like any other Cero that he shot at him, Baraggan allowed his field to slow down the projectile before dodging it. As he reappears again, with Respira leaking from Gran Caída, Baraggan was ready to toss it towards Starrk when the man disappeared from his spot. _'__**Where the hell did he go!**__'_

"Looking for someone?"

Hearing his voice behind him again, Baraggan launched his attack in a wide arc. Sending Respira towards no one. The Hollow-King looked around him. _'__**How is he moving so fast! I can't even hear the Sonido!**_' Baraggan felt like he has been spinning around in his spot to find the brunette when he suddenly appears again in his view, standing at the same spot where he Resurrects from."_**Stopping running away from me, insect!**_" He growled.

To his response, Starrk, who places his left gun back in its holster, raises his hand to Baraggan to show the Hollow King one of his fingers. "One. I will give you one minute to build up your strongest attack to hit me with."

Baraggan started seeing red from Starrk's words. "_**Are you trying to mock me!**_" He started concentrating on another Respira. "_**It's about time I completely end this battle of ours. Did you say a minute to create my strongest attacked? Well, I only need half a minute to do so! Just rot!**_" A rushing wave of Respira hurls towards Starrk who haven't moved from his spot. Before his deadly vapor could engulf the man, it mystified Baraggan as Starrk's body started leaking out blue Reiatsu before getting engulfed by Respira.

The God-King kept staring at his Respira; he could sense the way Starrk was still alive. "_**Just what are you trying to do, Fantasma, are you trying to buy time for the other Arrancar to escape? I suppose 'buying time' in the face of one who holds dominion over 'age' is a similar action to spitting in the face of God. Perhaps I should congratulate you on your nerve.**_" A looked of displeasure seemed to form itself on Baraggan's meatless skull. Why was it that he could still sense Starrk? Why hasn't his aging abilities taken effect?

The ominous figure would soon get his answer once he noticed how Respira was slowly fading away, even his miasma had a time limit. _'__**Why would any of my attacks, I, a being who ruled over aged, have a time limit?**__' _As his miasma ended, Baraggan started hearing a strange sound. He frowns as he waits for his Respira to vanish before spotting a spinning, ghostly-blue color dome. "_**What is this?**_" Seeing Starrk slowly walked out of the dome, Baraggan yelled out to the man. "_**What is that! How is it that my Respira did not affect you!**_"

"You said that everything in this world aged but there's one thing that doesn't age no matter what or even die by aging." Explained the brunette.

Baraggan spoke through a fury coated voice. "_**What kind of nonsense is that! There's no such thing that can exist in this world! All living things aged, and when they aged they die! What could go against MY ruled!**_"

Before explaining, Starrk told Baraggan something else first. "You said your ability is to age, right? Well, I just learn what my abilities are, too." The brunette looked back to the dome. "My ability is Soul-Separation."

A bewildered tone reaches Baraggan's voice. "_**Soul-Separation? How could that saved you from my ability to age!**_"

Looking back to Baraggan, Starrk finally answers his question. "A soul can never age, while aging affects our physical body, no matter what, time itself can never touch one's soul, worst-case scenario is that we return to the cycle of reincarnation." His expression has mostly stayed bland throughout his explanation but now it was time to end this entire fight, a small scowl formed. "Camarada."

Baraggan watched as Starrk's glowing dome split itself into pieces before taking the form of gray wolves. Distracted from the strange transformation, Baraggan didn't notice the way Starrk's guns became absorbed. "_**What tricks are you trying to pull, Fantasma!**_"

"Get him." Was the only thing the brunette said before the wolves started charging towards Baraggan.

Responding to Starrk's assault, Baraggan once again fires a wave of Respira to the charging wolves and Starrk. Watching as his Respira stopped the man's wolves by having them douse off, Baraggan laughed. "_**This is all your attack can do? How pathetic!**_"

His expression didn't even change from Baraggan's taunts. "You left yourself open."

"_**Wha - Ugh!**_" The Hollow King looked at his right shoulder to see one of Starrk's wolves biting down at him. He scowled as he looked back to his opponent. "_**Is this all they can do? Bite?**_"

Starrk's raise a lazy brow up. "Not quite, they're supposed to go boom."

"_**Go boom?**_" Looking back to the wolf, Baraggan notices the way the creature was starting glow. "_**What in the world-**_"

*BOOM*

Ichigo and company watched as a giant pillar of Blue Reiatsu appears over the direction from Starrk and Baraggan's fight, even a mile away, the redhead could just see how huge the explosion was, perhaps it was even bigger than the Cero Starrk shot down at the basement.

"What do you think it's going on over there," Lily asked to no one in particular.

The Hollow-eyed teen looks down at his friend. "I don't know, but I think Starrk pull it off."

"Pulled it off?" Lily blinked before meeting Ichigo's eyes. "What did he do?"

He couldn't help but grin as he replies to the limenette. "He achieved his Shikai."

Because Resurrección enhanced Hierro, Baraggan was able to survive such a dangerous attack. "_**That actually hurt, you bastard.**_" The explosion has torn off pieces of his cloth. "_**Killing you will bring me great satisfaction.**_" The strange blue-sparks of flame that were flying aimlessly around him caught the Hollow King's attention. "_**What is this now.**_" The small flames turn to gray wolves before his very eyes. "_**What!**_" Seeing them charging at him again, Baraggan swing his ax, releasing another wave of his deadly miasma. He was happy to see how the wolves' form seemed to vanish but those strange sparks of flame were still there.

"Remember what I said about my ability?"

Slowly turning to look at Starrk and then at blue-sparks, Baraggan understood what he was looking at. "_**Souls. You split some souls from yourself and made them take the forms of wolves.**_"

The brunette raises a brow. "Some? No, not even. We, as Hollows devour hundreds of other Hollows that ate more Hollows who ate even more Hollows. All the souls that just one Hollow eats pass on to the next one and then the next one. Until they come across someone that reached the top of the food chain. No longer prey to anyone else." He lay a hand in front of his chest. "I am an Arrancar who's hosting over a million souls. A million souls under my command." At his words, more wolves started forming. "This ends now! Colmillo!" As Starrk called out his move, two wolves ran towards him before turning into a blue Katana with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard.

Baraggan watched as the blue-flames around him turn back to wolves. He barked at the man. "_**This means nothing to me, Fantasma! All I have to do is kill you and that'll be the end for you!**_" He was ready to launch himself towards the brunette but Starrk beat him to it first, the man's blue Katanas coming down. Baraggan couldn't believe the enhanced strength the brunette gain through his Resurrect. Fantasma had brought him down to a knee. "_**NO! NO! NO!**_" He started using both his hand to push Starrk away. "_**The likes of you will not defeat me! A Hollow who would rather be in the company of the weak and to even protect them!**_"

Starrk inch closer to Baraggan. "Guess fucking what Baraggan. You, yourself are a Hollow composed of millions of souls, and all those souls gave you the strength you have that made you a king!" He started pushing down Baraggan even further down to his knee, the wolves around him waiting for his orders. "PROTECTING THE WEAK IS WHAT GIVES ME STRENGTH BARAGGAN!" He releases his Reiatsu, trying to bring down the Hollow King.

"_**STRENGTH!? WHAT POSSIBLE STRENGTH COULD THEY LEAD TO YOU! HOW CAN THEY GET YOU STRONGER."**_ Exclaimed back Baraggan as he unleashed his Reiatsu, but because Starrk made the blue blades of those soul-wolves, his aging abilities didn't have any effects on them.

"From the moment I challenge you, I knew that I needed to defeat you to keep them safe, I had to get stronger to protect them because I knew they would be too weak against someone like you! That's why I started pushing my limits! I started getting stronger for them! TO KEEP THEIR FUTURE SAFE! THEIR 'WEAKNESS' IS WHAT GAVE ME STRENGTH!" With clenched teeth, Starrk called out to his wolves. "Come!" The hundreds of soul-wolves that the man had unleashed rain down upon both him and Baraggan.

Baraggan looked at the approaching wolves. "_**Are you trying to take yourself out with me! Have you gone mad!"**_

"Not quite!" Starrk waited, waited for his wolves to get close enough and as the first wolf was only inches away and seconds from detonating, the brunette vanish from his spot with a supersonic Sonido.

Pushing to no kind of force, Baraggan lost his balance and couldn't find the time to dodge the first wolves explosion which then causes a chain reaction with the rest of the wolves. The Hollow King was once again, got caught in another explosion, this one far greater than the last one.

Starrk felt like it would have been an overkill but once the explosion died down, he commanded another pack of wolves to rain down on Baraggan; he did this another couple of times before feeling it was enough. He started walking over the field of glassed sand, looking at the elderly figure of Baraggan instead of his menacing Resurrección form.

"So... you have won... Fantasma." Baraggan turns on his back and lies on the transparent sand. The injured king noticed the return of Starrk's pistols. "Going to finish me now? Fair enough."

The brunette notices the way Baraggan was still holding on to his battleax. "You're not going to pull some bullshit, right?" He said while pointing one of his pistols to his opponent's head.

A smile almost appears on Baraggan's lips. "Perhaps..." Using his battleax as a cane, Baraggan stood back up. "I still have enough energy for one last swing."

With a sigh and placing both his guns in their holster, Starrk called out only one of his blue Katanas. "I guess I must use one swing, too."

Both contestants raise their blades and charge towards one another. As Starrk was getting closer, Baraggan grinned, after all his Time Dilation Field was still up and running.

Watching his opponent grin like a madman didn't even faze Starrk's relaxed expression. As he got closer, he didn't even raise his blade first. He let Baraggan get his last swing.

"This battle is over!" Baraggan slashed across Fantasma's chest, but instead of blood coming out from any wounds, sparks appeared as his ax dance down from Starrk's right shoulder to his left hip, not even his clothes ripped. The man's Hierro was as hard as a diamond. He let his ax drop to the glass floor, body feeling worn out. He was lying on his knees, looking up to Starrk, who still had Colmillo out. "I lost." He waited for Starrk to kill him but the brunette walked past him, releasing Colmillo. "What are you doing? Are you not going to finish me?"

"No." Replied Starrk as he looked over his shoulders to the defeated king. "I won't take your life because I won."

"I would have taken your life if I have won." Baraggan retorts.

Starrk shrugged his left shoulder. "Yeah, well, I'm not you." He turns back around and notices all the Hollows who were gathering around the glass field. He was ready to leave with a Sonido when he heard Baraggan's hoarse voice.

"I won't let this go, Fantasma... I'll kill you with my bare hands."

His threat didn't even change his calm attitude. "You can try, but next time I'll be even more prepared. Oh, and the name's Starrk. Coyote Starrk." With his last words of departure been his name, Starrk disappears with a Sonido. Leaving behind a wounded and ego-destroyed Baraggan.

"It's over, right?" Szayel asks after a while of silence when the sound of static interrupted them.

The group of Arrancar turns around to see Starrk in his Resurrección.

Ichigo eyed the man's new look. "Holy crap is that your Shikai?"

"Not really." His clothes glowed blue before blinding his friends and Starrk seals his Resurrección. Tapping his back to make sure his blade was still there, the brunette sigh before sending them a smile. "It's over."

"And Baraggan?" Ulquiorra could still sense the Hollow King's Reiatsu.

"Defeated." Starrk replied while looking at the pale-skin Arrancar.

"You didn't kill him?" Lily said before she started panicking. "What if he comes after us? What if he sends his entire army!"

"I doubt Baraggan has any sort of army after what just happen." Szayel replied to the panic Lily. "Every Hollow who watch the battle may actually come to us for protection against Baraggan. Starrk just show them that he's the only Hollow who could stand and win against this world's ruler."

Starrk groaned, he did not think of the possibilities of that happening. "Great. Ugh, why does this always happen to us?"

"Stop whining Starrk!" Reply both Ichigo and Lily.

* * *

Hours have passed since their fight has ended with his defeat, the elderly Arrancar sat in his newly made throne, looked of outraged with the way his army size has diminished. He can already guess where they all may have gone to. "DAMN IT!" The infuriating king slams his right fist, breaking off one of his throne's arms. "I'll force them all back. All of them. And if they think joining Starrk for protection will help them, I will make them regret such a decision!" He frowned before using Pesquisa to search around his army. Surprising enough, a lot of Hollows who stay behind seem to be powerful. "So, the weak went for Starrk for protection. Well then, prove me wrong, prove to me that the weak will strengthen you, Starrk."

"My, why isn't this such a painful sight to behold?"

Hearing THAT man's voice, Baraggan drew his ax with malicious intents. "YOU! How dare you show your face to me after you lied to me, Aizen!"

Aizen, with the company of his two associates, casually walked towards the enraged king. "Lie?" Asked the 5th Division Captain. "Why, how did I ever lie to you, Baraggan-san?"

"Stop acting like a fool!" The defeated Arrancar pointed at the captain with the end of his ax. "You said by tearing my mask I would gain unimaginable power and yet I lost to the likes of Starrk!"

A crooked smile emerges on Gin's lips. "Uh~, so it was Starrk-san that kick your ass then?" His smile increased as he could feel the anger radiating from Baraggan. He brought his hands up in mocking defensive gesture. "Wow there. It's ya fault for provoking Starrk-san to fight you."

"I have to agree with Gin there," Tōsen spoke. "If only you didn't try forcing Starrk into your army, they would still see you as a King."

Baraggan's ability slowly started aging his surroundings, his throne turned to dirt. "Did you only come here to mock me? Or did you come here to recruit some of my soldiers again like you did last time?"

Aizen smiled as he answers Baraggan. "I don't need any of your men the ones you lead me failed to do their job properly." It was a bother that his plans couldn't unfold the way he wanted them to do. "After my plan failed by an unforeseen turn of events, I had to make a couple of changes."

Baraggan frown. "You have kept me in the dark for too long, what were you planning.."

The soft brown eyes of Aizen gain an unkind look. "It was just a simple plan to set things in motion, with the Hollows you kindly let me borrow, I gave them a time and place to appear in the Human World. They had to injured Kuchiki Rukia. Then all they had to do was to retreat and by then Urahara Kisuke would of appear and take Rukia to heal her."

"How are you so sure this Urahara would be there? Why would he even be there?" Baraggan frown deepened, there was something Aizen wasn't telling him.

"Trust me when I say this. He wouldn't have missed such an opportunity," Aizen replied.

"If this plan of yours was so carefully thought out, then how did it fail?" Baraggan asks.

His smile vanished, as he shows the elderly Arrancar his displease. "Your soldiers played with the girl than do their job and because of that, they failed."

"So what do you want then, state your business, Shinigami!"

The 5th Division Captain removes his glasses to clean them while casually replying to Baraggan. "I came to offer you a deal. Something that even you won't back away from."

That gain Baraggan's attention. "And what would that be?"

He couldn't hide his smile as he pulled out his own Hōgyoku from the inside of his Captain Haori. "Power."

* * *

Lily sighed as she looked up to the quiet moon up in the jet-black night, sitting outside the cave Starrk had found to rest. She was already missing living in the Human World, where everything was just so much better than Hueco Mundo. How long has it been, anyway? She was sure that a week hasn't even passed yet.

Turning her head to look inside the cave, the limenette notice all the sleeping figures of her friends. She actually couldn't believe how careless Starrk's been! Baraggan could send an army after them right now and attacked them while they're all asleep!

"I have to be the responsible one and watch the babies sleep." She whispers to herself before making herself comfortable on the sand. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She was enjoying the silence when a voice spoke behind her.

"And you're awake because?"

She turns around to see Ichigo coming up behind her and send the redhead a dull look before looking back forward. "Ichigo."

He couldn't help but sigh at the plain use of his name. "Are you still mad at me?" With no comments coming from his friend, Ichigo knew the obvious answer. Instead of saying anything more to her, he turns around to head back inside when the sound of her voice stops him.

"You're an idiot."

The redhead turns around to send Lily a puzzled look, but she still had her back turned towards him. "Umm, yeah, you kind of already mention that today." Ichigo waited. Was there more she would say or was it just that?

"I don't understand you Ichigo. I just don't. Why do you try to fight against the obvious odds? First, there was Starrk, you challenge him to a spar and lost. You know there's a HUGE difference between the both of you and yet you kept asking for more spars and you still haven't gotten close to beating him. The only thing you even left on him was a scratch by your strongest attack!" She turns to her friend before continuing. "Then when the Shinigami found us. You didn't run like Starrk told you to. You stood there and had a pissing contest with a Shinigami Captain who you have never met before! You attacked back, you fought back against a more experienced fighter, someone that you obviously can't fight against toe-to-toe."

"For Kami's sake." Pinching the bridge of his nose before glaring at Lily, Ichigo said, "How many times do I have to tell you this. I won the fight!"

"What fight?! You two exchanged one attack, and that's all! You got lucky and won but in a real fight against him, you would have lost!"

"But I didn't lose!"

"BUT WHAT IF YOU DID!" Tears of frustration started forming by the corner of her pink eye. Why can't Ichigo understand?! "WHAT IF YOU LOST ICHIGO! WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPEN TO YOU! YOU'LL BE DEAD! D-E-A-D! DEAD! WE WOULD HAVE LOST YOU FOREVER!" A hand went to her heart. "I WOULD HAVE LOST YOU!"

Any answers from the redhead stopped at his throat. "Lily... I didn't know…"

"Ichigo... do you have any kind of idea how much you mean to all of us?" She softly whispers as she turned her head around, going back to watching the silent moon, quietly breathing out she continues. "Trust me when I say this, but if we would have lost you, then this little dysfunctional family of ours would have broken off."

Ichigo quietly sat next to Lily. "Don't be ridiculous now. Why would my death cause something like that?"

"Ichigo, believe it or not, we're all in debt to you. You saved Starrk and I from our loneliness. If you would have never come around, then we would have never met so many wonderful people. You literally save Szayel's life. Ulquiorra's showing emotions, ULQUIORRA! Of all people!" During her speech, the limenette have stood up on her feet and finally looked into Ichigo's eyes. "You hold us together."

The redhead couldn't help himself but stand up. Just as she was looking deep into his eyes, he was doing the same back. "You're mad about me trying to get in a fight against a Shinigami Captain but you're not mad about the way I charge in to fight the King of Hueco Mundo?" He started off with a smirk on his face but soon disappear when he saw a strange expression pass by Lily's pink eye.

The petite Arrancar smiled. "That's because you didn't fight him alone." She raises her left pinky. "I need you to make me two promises. Ichigo, no matter what, don't do nothing stupid again."

Ichigo smiled as they locked their pinkies together. "And the other promise?"

"If you're going to do something stupid, then don't do it alone. Make sure someone is there with you so that they can keep you safe." Feeling him firmly grasp her finger, Lily took a couple of steps back.

Was it just him or was Lily looking gorgeous right now? With how gently the moonlight kissed her skin and made her single eye shiny as beautifully as the stars. Her hair floats from a soft breeze that seems to have passed by, making him finally aware of just how unique and elegant her hair color was. Ichigo literally felt his heart skip a beat.

With the way he was staring at her, Lily couldn't help but feel pride. The stupid look on his face reminded Lily on the day he had walked in on her while she got out of the shower, but this time she wasn't bare for him to see her womanly features. He was looking at her, noticing her and not her body. Without thinking, she leads on her toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"W-what was that for?" Ichigo faltered and a hand went to his blushing left cheek.

"Just showing my gratitude, Ichigo." Lily hugged Ichigo.

Not like he'll push her away, the redhead returns the hug and kiss her on top of her head.

They were enjoying their moment when out of the blue, both turn their heads towards the same direction, somewhere far south.

The limenette started panicking. "Hollows. A bunch of them! Baraggan already send his army after us!" She unwraps her arms around Ichigo and started heading into the cave to warn Starrk when she saw said man and the others walking out, brunette rubbing his eyes to remove the sleep.

"Who the hell are these guys." Starrk casually replied.

Ulquiorra, always one step ahead of everyone, was already using Pesquisa. "Their numbers aren't huge. Perhaps somewhere around a couple of hundreds."

"They don't feel strong either." Szayel finished checking. "One of them feels familiar to me, definitely isn't my brother though."

"Strange, he feels familiar to me too." Starrk shut his eyes tight as he tried to recall the Guardian's name. "It's Gerald!" he yelled out.

The redhead turned to Starrk and repeated the name back. "Gerald? The Guardian?" He looks back forward. "Why is he coming towards us with so many Hollows with him?"

Starrk frowned. "Well, only one way to find out."

Everyone else didn't need to be told what to do; they all disappear with a Sonido. Coming back to view by landing on top of a dune, Starrk looked down to all the Hollows that Gerald seemed to have gathered. He could spot said Hollow in the group's front.

As Gerald spotted Starrk, the plump-haired Adjuchas came to a halt, making the rest of the Hollows stop too. **"You kept your promise."**

"Told you I would deal with Baraggan." Starrk gave Gerald a puzzled look when he saw the Hollow turn around to the face his followers. "What are you-" He stopped once he heard the Adjuchas' words.

**"All hail the King of Hueco Mundo! Coyote Starrk!"**

**"STARRK! STARRK! STARRK!"**

He was gaping at the Hollows yelling out his name. _'Oh Kami, please don't tell me I heard that right...'_

Hearing Starrk get declared as the new King of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo couldn't help but send a shit-eating grin to Lily, which made a shiver run down the limenette's spine. "Looks like your royalty now."

"Ichigo, whatever you're thinking of doing, you better not do it," Lily warned but by the looks on his eyes, he has already made his mind up.

"And don't forget the Princess of Hueco Mundo! Lilynette Gingerbuck!"

She snaps her head to the group of Hollows and waves her arms in front of her. "Wait! He was only jok-!"

**"LILYNETTE! LILYNETTE! LILYNETTE!"**

Her shoulders slumped, and she turns to give Ichigo the harshest glare ever. "I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

"Whatever you say, Lily-hime."

**-X-**

**And that's a wrap! Boy did I took forever to write this lol, work ruin my schedule. Well, let's ignore that and let's get into this chapter. Sheesh, where to start at. **

**Ulquiorra's personality. Am I changing it from his anime-counter part? Yes, I am, though not much noticeable changes will happen to him, the thing that would mostly change about him is how he sees the world now. He won't be all.. cold and callous towards everyone. **

**I guess the next thing to talk about is Starrk vs Baraggan. Remember now, I intended for Baraggan to be far more powerful that he was in the anime, though he will become stronger because after all, Baraggan became a natural Arrancar thanks to Aizen's aid, he hasn't been fuse by the Hōgyoku... yet. Before I talk about the next part of the chapter, I wanna mention that a lot of research went into this chapter. Why research? Well, it's because I had to understand Starrk's and Baraggan's abilities better. **

**Baraggan ability to basically 'control' time has always been a bit tricky to figure out. While he mostly yelled out 'Rot' every time he sends out his Respira towards an opponent, Respira doesn't actually 'rot' who it touches. It just speeds up the process of aging. That's why he represents the Aspect of Death having to do with aging brought on by time. Which bring us to the next part of the research I needed to find. Just what can he age? Well, that's simple. Pretty much everything. We have seen the way he was able to 'age' buildings around him and Kidō**** spells (which are made out of Reishi). Though it does leave the question if he could possibly 'age' elements. After all, fire can 'age' since it doesn't last forever. So with Baraggan able to pretty much age everything. How was it that Starrk was put above him? Well, that's another thing I had to look up. Souls cannot age. Yes, I know their physical body can age (which we saw on many people before.) but there soul's soul is the one thing that can't age. If a soul was to age then it would die, but we were told that once someones die their soul would then get put in the reincarnation cycle. Giving us the hints that souls can't really be destroy unless they are killed by quincies or by the Sōkyoku. While Hollows absorb the souls to get stronger, they don't actually destroy them. Remember now, Rukia explains that a Hollow who gets 'clease' by a Shinigami's Zanpakutō will free all the souls they ate so it's safe to assume they don't die. **

**Now let's talk about Starrk's abilities to Soul-Separate. In the anime, because Lily and Starrk were basically one their powers work different, however here Starrk has more rule over his own abilities and doesn't require the help of Lily to split his soul to create the wolves. He can just use some of the souls he had devour to produce his wolves. This is perhaps why he was put above Baraggan. While Baraggan literally is God-like with his powers, Starrk's the only one that can counter his abilities to age. So it's possible that Aizen knew that Starrk was his only card against Baraggan if the Hollow King started getting a little hostile. And we know for a fact that Starrk would have fought Baraggan if Aizen told him, not out of loyalty but because Aizen was the one who saves him and Lily from there loneliness. **

**If you guys can find an argument or perhaps more details of there abilities I would love to hear it. **

**So the fight was basically one-sided all the time, even from the start Baraggan show to be stronger and tougher than Starrk. The only thing Starrk had over Baraggan was speed and higher Reiatsu. After Baraggan Resurrect he completely dominated Starrk. He just couldn't do anything too reckless that would had killed him. Which finally leads us for him to finally Resurrect. ****So while Starrk's Resurrect works about the same, the only difference is his Hollow mask spreading over half his face and with the fact that he doesn't need Lily's help to go into his Resurrect.**

**Now, let's talk about Annabelles Gingerbuck. Yes, she's an OC and it's basically the original form of Starrk and Lily before they split apart. And that's all. I'm not going to say more about her lol. However, I'm going to explain something about what she did. When she 'split' herself, she used the strongest and weakest souls to store herself in them. **

**So I made Starrk king. Maybe some didn't like that and had hope Ichigo would become king but no, that was just too predictable. This feel like a whole lot better direction to take the story. **

**I think that's about everything now. **

**Next Chapter will be up after New Years. My job will get a shit ton busier during the Holidays so I won't be able to write and such.**

**Ten - Out.**


	15. Gathering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo.**

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 15: Gathering**

Tier Harribel glare at the Hollow who was trying to talk itself out from getting devoured by her pack. This was by far the strangest Hollow she had seen. The Adjuchas-class Menos appears as a floating white ball with golden yellow amber eyes found everywhere, black lines separating every eyeball. White, shell-like carapace decorated his torso, on top of his weird sphere body, spike-like bones placed themselves like a mohawk on top of his head.

**"Wait! Please!"**

She scowls under her mask as she heard the urgency in his voice. **"Why are you staling? You're starting to irritate me."**

The Adjuchas try to make itself look vulnerable by shrinking down to the ground. **"Please, just hear me out!"**

Apacci growled. **"Harribel-Sama, his only staling us while thinking of ways to escape."**

Tier heard her pack's word but still didn't go for the killing blow. She spoke through a harsh grating voice. **"Why are you acting so pitiful? Most Hollows who find themselves trap would at least try to fight back."**

**"I'm sorry if I wander off to your territory but this was the quickest path to reach him!"** Answer the Hollow.

The Serpent-Adjuchas, Sung-sun, couldn't help herself but groan as she heard the Hollow's reason for trying to pass through. She looks to her mistress with the same look of irritation from understanding why the Hollow came through here. **"What are we going to do now, Harribel-Sama?"**

The blonde Vasto Lordes drop her glare. **"Leave my sight."** She informs the Hollow.

Taking it as a sign of dismissed, the Hollow ran.

Tier watch as the Hollow's figure was nothing but a spot across the horizon before turning back around, leading her pack back to the small cave they had taken refuge in.

Mila-Rose, the lion Adjuchas, couldn't help herself but raise her voice against their pack leader. **"Harribel-Sama can we please just kill the next Hollow! You can't just let them go just because they're trying to join Fantasma!"**

**"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with her,"** Apacci chipped in. **"Every Hollow that has passed by your territory have said the same thing! They're all trying to reach Fantasma and you let them pass. Why?"**

Sung-sun kept her mouth shut, while deep inside she also wishes some kind of answer from Tier, the Serpent Adjuchas knew better than trying to talk back to a more powerful Hollow. She stops at her tracks when Tier turns around to face them.

**"I let them go because I want to see just what kind of future he has in store for us."** She turns her head at the direction the Hollow has gone towards, starting her next sentence with Fantasma's name. **"Starrk could show us a far different form of a natural order that Hueco Mundo could live in, we might soon live in a future where mindless slaughtering could be nothing but a bad history of our world."**

**"Then why don't we join him?" **Sung-sun asks, slithering closer but not too close to Harribel.** "You make it sound like you're hoping for such a future to happen but don't want to take actions to make it happen, why?"**

Harribel turns her aqua-color eyes to Sung-sun.** "Because I want to wait and see just what kind of king Starrk would be. Would he turn out to be just like Baraggan, boastful and arrogant just because Hollows start calling him King of Hueco Mundo... _or will he be a king who would show empathy and integrity. And... ready to sacrifice himself for his followers."_** Her last words came as a whisper, only loud enough for her own ears to hear. She could still remember the look shared between the redhead and Starrk when the brunette got impelled to the ground by Baraggan's ax. Her eyes spotted the way Starrk was silently saying to leave him behind, to save themselves. _**'You were ready to throw your life away to protect them, Starrk-san.'** _Not hearing any disagreements from her pack, she turns back around to continue leading them home.

* * *

**"How much more do you think we need to walk, Loly?"** An Adjuchas-class Hollow said, resting on a tilted pillar. She was standing at an average height, barely passing 5 ft. From her waist down, instead of two feet, there were two pairs of scorpion-like legs. Hollow hole strangely located where her liver should be and while her left arm looks like a normal human hand, her right arm looks like a giant pincer and a scorpion tail between its shoulder blades. Her mask had a unique design. While appearing fairly normal, teeth dotted between the eyes and her real mouth, making her appear as if she had two mouths instead of one. Body decorated by a white exoskeleton.

**"Not that much longer, Menoly."** Came the reply of another Insect-class Adjuchas. Standing around the same height as her companion. Unlike Menoly, whose waist down appears more bug-like, Loly appears human. Her arms take the form of two long centipede-like creatures; appearing like the body of a centipede without its head. White, stone-like blades set themselves on her shoulders. Her hole in the base of her throat. Just like Menoly, her Hollow mask looks the same with a white exoskeleton.

Loly turns her glowing pink Hollow eyes to her friend. **"I can feel Starrk-sama's Reiatsu."** She closes her eyes and focuses on sensing more of Fantasma's power. **"He's not that far away. We might reach him in another day or so."**

The scorpion-like Hollow nervously rubs her giant pincer with her hand. **"Do, do you think she'll say yes?"**

An audible sigh left Loly's mouth. **"I don't know, but we need to at least try to ask if she can."**

**"But Baraggan said she was weak."** Menoly replied.

**"Well, she sure showed them how wrong Baraggan was when she easily defeated any Hollow who was trying to kill Starrk. Even Ggio, Baraggan's right-hand man, couldn't even take her out."** She glared at her friend, no kind of anger behind her stare. **"From what the rumors have said, Lily-hime is actually Starrk's sister, and if someone like Starrk was able to get strong to defeat Baraggan, then there's a possibility that Lily-hime would become just as strong as him."** She turns back around towards the direction of Starrk's spiritual energy.** "If that's true, then we need to ask her to train us."**

Before Menoly could open her mouth, another voice spoke behind the Scorpion-Adjuchas.

**"Train you? Is that your reason for trying to reach our new king?"**

Both heads snap towards the new voice, spotting a towering Hollow that reaches 30 feet tall and appears as a tree. The Insect-Adjuchas could spot branches wrap around his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of the Hollow's side. Eight lightning bolt shaped branches grow out from his regular looking torso, skulls hanging off of each one. Hollow hole located right above his wrap waist and a bull-shaped skull on his head.

The Hollow leans closer to both girls who have gone motionless. Only a few feet away from the green-eye Scorpion Hollow, he repeated back his question. **"You're trying to join Fantasma's army so that he may train you?"**

**"N-n-not quite, we want to ask Lily-hime if she could train us." **Menoly spoke, panic coating her voice. The Hollow was just close enough to kill her if he wished to.

He tilted his head to the side. **"The princess of Hueco Mundo? Hmmm."** He back away from the girl as he tried to recall the rumors. **"From what I heard and saw on that day. She seems to be a strong warrior. There have been rumors flying around that she may end up as powerful as Fantasma. Then there's also the fact that she has become quite a powerful figure to the female Hollows population."**

After swallowing her fright, Loly moves next to Menoly and glared up towards the bull-skull Hollow. **"Yeah, we wanna meet Starrk-Sama so that hopefully Lily-hime would train us, something wrong with that!?"** She had spat her words towards the Hollow and when she finally realizes the attitude she used on him, she curses herself. **"Get ready to run!"** She whispers to Menoly, who nodded back as she was preparing her legs for a quick sprint.

Though her words sounded harsh, they didn't affect his calm attitude. **"There's nothing wrong with hoping to get help from someone like the princess."** He gave them a small bow as he introduced himself. **"Rudbornn Chelute."**

They blink twice as the Hollow revealed his name than try to kill them after the rude way Loly spoke to him. Only been quiet for a couple of seconds, the green-eyed Hollow spoke first. **"I'm Menoly Mallia and this is my sister, Loly Aivirrne."**

**"Are you trying to join Starrk's army?"** Asked Loly as she got over her fear of the Hollow. Before she could get her answer, a Hollow with a sphere waist and yellow eyes reveal itself by coming out from behind a pillar.

**"I'm sorry, did you say Starrk? Are you perhaps traveling towards our new king?"**

**"That's right,"** Casually replied Rudbornn, not surprised by the Hollow appearance. **"Though I have another motive to do so."**

**"That's wonderful, wonderful, wonderful! Here I thought I came across some of Baraggan's hunters."** Cleaning off some nonexistent sweat from his forehead, the Hollow with a spherical body introduced himself. **"The name is Zommari Rureaux."** Seeing them ready to open their mouths, Zommari raises a hand. **"Oh please, there's no need for any of you to introduce yourself. I heard your names while I was hiding."**

The pink-eye centipede Hollow narrowed her eyes. **"What do you mean by Baraggan's hunters?"** Loly felt a little freak out with the ways she could see all the eyes on Zommari's sphere body take a puzzled look in them.

**"Have you not heard of what Baraggan have been doing?"** Zommari question.

**"Are you perhaps talking about the way he's hunting down all those who deserted his army after his defeat by Starrk?"** Rudbornn replied. He has been safely traveling through Hueco Mundo underneath the sands. Keeping himself hidden all while keeping his ears open for any kind of news. One interesting gossip that he has heard by some of Baraggan's soldier was the way the defeated king had began hunting and killing all Hollows who had left his army or are trying to reach Starrk for protection.

Zommari nodded to the right answer said by the Tree-like Hollow. **"That's right. After I had heard of such news, I started searching for Starrk-sama's Reiatsu, trying to reach him before any of Baraggan's soldiers could find me."** A sigh broke through his mouth as he remembers the dangerous path he took.** "I'm actually lucky to still be alive. I got corner by a Vasto Lorde and her pack. Luckily after hearing where my destination was, she let me go."**

**"Okay look,"** Loly interrupted before any more words could leave Zommari's lips. **"I hate to be a total bitch about it but we don't have any time for small talks we need to move our asses because I don't want to face any of Baraggan's Hunters or Baraggan himself, got it?"**

Menoly gasped at her sister. **_'What are you doing, Loly? Do you not sense the way these Hollow are more powerful than us?'_ **Closing her mouth, her eyes rush to look at both Hollows' expression. Hoping she wouldn't spot any bad vines from them. However, they seem to have understood her instead.

**"You're right."** Said Rudbornn, root feet slithering him pass both girls. **"If we do not move fast enough, then we may be next in Baraggan's list."**

**"Indeed."** Zommari crosses his arms in front of his chest while floating behind the Tree-like Hollow. **"It'll be safer for us to travel together."**

Both girls looked at each other before rushing behind them.

A day has gone by, traveling in a haste pace towards Starrk. They have exchanged small talks around the group. Trying to at least create some communication between one another.

Menoly massages her legs, the group taking a break from their nonstop marching.** "We're so close now."** She said while lifting her head up to the sky. Sensing not just Starrk's Reiatsu but a bunch of Hollows, too. Four powerful and distinguish Reiatsu were also present. One of them was Lily's. Bringing her head back down, she took a moment to look around the little campfire they had made. So far, no sort of conflict has started in the group. **_'And that's a good thing.'_** Her green-eyes set themselves on Rudbornn. **"Excuse me, Rudbornn-san, you said you have a motive for joining Starrk, what is it?"**

Sensing their eyes on him, the towering Adjuchas says, **"A couple of them, actually. One of my motives is to reach Starrk for some protection; I was a part of Baraggan's army before I took my leave."**

**"As was I."** responded the multi-eyed Hollow.

**"Same here."** Both sisters said.

**"Looks like we have something in common then."** Reply Rudbornn. **"After that, I wish to learn more about the boy."**

**"The boy?"** Loly asked with a frown on her face. **"You're talking about the redhead?"**

The Bull-skull Adjuchas nodded his head. **"That's right."**

**"Why?"** Interrupted the other sister, frowning. **"I haven't quite heard any..."** She thinks of the right words she wanted to say before opening her mouth again.** "... Umm, well, let's just say that there has been no sort of positive rumors flying around with him."**

**"And why's that?" **Rudbornn asks.

Loly rolled her eyes before answering the Hollow.** "If you were there and kept your eyes open, then you should have seen the way he did nothing too astonishing against Baraggan."**

Menoly brought her hand up. **"While there's the fact he fought Baraggan next with the pale-skinned Hollow, he was the one that tired up too quickly. The only thing anyone saw him use was Ceros."**

**"The other Hollow was also using ****Ceros**** and there's also the fact that they couldn't get close to Baraggan without fearing the effects of his abilities."** Counter back Rudbornn on Menoly's statement.

Now it was Loly turn to bring up some points and rumors. **"That still doesn't fix the fact that he couldn't handle Baraggan. He was way out of his league when he tried to fight Baraggan. He should've helped Lily-hime or the pink-haired guy."**

Still having her hand up, Menoly started lifting fingers with each point made. **"He may feel strong but it's not really that impressive when he runs out of energy too fast. Lily-hime was able to fight Hollows all while protecting Starrk-sama, the pink guy was able to fight off a pack of Hollows, and the other Hollow look like he could still fight Baraggan."** She shrugged her shoulders, feeling bad the way she made ruin Rudbornn's view on the redhead. **"Sorry but he's average. Nothing special about him."**

Zommari nodded sagely to reinforce their points.** "They're right. There's just nothing special about the boy."**

Rudbornn looked from Zommari to the sisters. **"Is that what you will believe in? Just because he didn't do any amazing feats, you will label him as an average Hollow?"** He shook his head before continuing.** "There's more than meets the eye with him. Did none of you notice the way Starrk-sama made sure to only look at him when he was seconds from death? He didn't look at the princess, the pinknette or even the other Hollow who's by far more powerful than the boy. No, he only looks at the redhead. No one else. Whatever they shared between them at the moment was only for them. It could have possibly been a promise of some sort,"** Rudbornn looks up to the moon above their heads, silently watching them. **"A promise to avenge him? To keep everyone safe? Who knows?"** He went back to looking at the Hollows, comprehension seen on their eyes. **"But still there's more. When they were ready to save Starrk's life, why did they all wait for the boy to decide? The white-skinned Hollow, been the next strongest, should have been the one to call the shot, but it wasn't. The princess herself asked him for help, not the other Hollow."**

She furrows her non-existing brows. Loly doesn't understand why Rudbornn was trying to put the boy in a positive view. She knew what she saw. He couldn't handle Baraggan and that's all she needed to know about him. There was nothing more, the only reason he didn't die against the old Hollow King was with how the other Hollow was keeping him safe. **_'But why though?'_ **Shouldn't it have been every Hollow for themselves? If Respira caught the boy, then that was the end for him, yet, she was positive she saw the Hollow save the redhead now and then from any dangerous situation when they face Baraggan.

Cleaning the look on her face, she looked up to Rudbornn who has been waiting for anyone to say anything. **"We'll get our answers in a few hours then. We're not that far from them."**

* * *

Stories of his victory spread across Hueco Mundo. Even those Hollows who ran away when Starrk's and Baraggan's battle reach its climax have heard everything. While not taking the throne away from Baraggan, they all knew who their new King was. The news came as either a blessing or a plague, but for Starrk... it was just bothersome.

Starrk's right brow twitch dangerously while keeping a strained smile on. He only took a 4-hour nap! 4 HOURS! It hasn't even been a full day since he defeated Baraggan! So why... why does it look like the number of Hollows who seem to camp outside of the cave he was sleeping on seem to have tripled in size! He moves his head from left to right. Trying to spot his little family. _'So far none of the Hollows have-'_

"**STARRK-SAMA!**"

_'Never mind, they saw me already.'_ He sighs while slowly and lazily wave at the Hollows. Some rushing towards him.

**"There's no problem that I came here for protection right, your majesty?"**

**"Are you looking for a right-hand man? I would happily apply for the job!"**

**"What is your first ruling going to be?"**

**"Will you fight Baraggan again if he comes here?"**

"Umm... Well..." Starrk sputtered, not knowing where he should start answering their questions. Thankfully, a savior show-up.

"Please be patient," Ulquiorra said, appearing in front of Starrk. "Go now, we will soon make an announcement." Shooing them away, he turns towards Hueco Mundo's King. "I hope you're well rested."

The brunette released a loosen sigh. "Yeah, yea." Starrk looked behind Ulquiorra's shoulder to see all the... Hollows. "Where the hell did they all came from." He groaned while running a hand down his face. "There was like, 200 Hollows only! And now it feels like there's over 1,000!"

"1,326, if we're being precise." Ulquiorra added.

The brunette stares at the pale-skin Arrancar with a vacant stare. "Really? Thanks for the helpful information." He spoke with a layer of wry around his voice. He looks back to the giant gathering of Hollows. "So where's everyone else at?" He raises a brow when Ulquiorra gesture him to walk, with another sigh leaving his lips, Starrk took the lead, Ulquiorra following right behind him.

"You should try looking serious, you made lose some respect from your subjects."

The brunette heard the Arrancar's words. "For Kami's sake," he whispers under his breath before standing straight and sharpen his facial feature. He could already see the effects it had on some Hollows, most of them started bowing to him. "Where's everyone at." He even spoke with a commanding tone.

The green-eyed Arrancar nodded, happy that Starrk had listened to his advice. "Szayel is at the moment looking around the groups of Hollows, trying to find any potential soldiers among them."

Starrk frowned at his words but said nothing.

"Ichigo is most likely still with Gerald and I believe Lily is a bit busy with her... fans."

"Fans?" Starrk blinks a few times, did he hear that right? "You said fans, right? As in, a bunch of people who have a strong admiration for another particular person, those kinds of fans?"

"Look for yourself."

He follows Ulquiorra's finger and gasps at the sight he was seeing. Hollows surrounded Lily, the most interesting thing about them was the way Starrk could easily tell they were women, what with their obvious curvaceous figures, even though their appearance weren't feminine. He could spot the admiration in their eyes. Just what the hell did Lily do to gain such popularity? He could see the way Lily was enjoying the praising, and he was sure it was praising with the way words such as strong, beautiful and elegant been yelled from the Hollows.

"What's… what's going on there? What did Lily do to get so many fans?" Can't believe he just said that.

Ulquiorra repeated most of the praising words that Starrk was hearing. "Strong, beautiful, and most of all she's a girl."

"Umm, yeah, she's a girl." Starrk deadpanned.

"Apparently for these Hollow that's a very astonishing feat. Many female Hollows rarely get to reach any kind of length in their Hollow's life since they get picked off by most of the population. So seeing Lily, a female Hollow, at such a level of strength is short but a miracle to all of them. A miracle that they could hopefully reach such a level." Ulquiorra finished just in time as Lily turned towards them and waved happily at them.

"Hey, guys! Where're all your fans at!?" Lily boasted.

Starrk couldn't help but send Lily an 'are-you-kidding-me-face', he waves his arms frantically around him. "You do see all the Hollows, right?" His face twitches with the way Lily dismiss his words by telling her part of the story when she faced against Baraggan's right-hand man, adding more details to spice up her tale. "Ugh, where the hell is Szayel." He looks over to Ulquiorra to see the Hollow already pointing towards a direction.

It baffled the Arrancar scientist, right in front of him stood a Vasto Lorde. The creature strongly resembles a centaur. Its horse-like waist seems covered in white skeletal armor around its legs and back. Underneath all the armor Szayel could spot green fur. He raises his head to look at the upper body of the Hollow. Its upper half was normal, the pinknette could spot breastplate, showing that the Hollow in front of him was a woman. Her Hollow mask had a pair of long and curved horns that extended slightly, framing the sides of her face. Just like Ulquiorra Vasto Lorde form, the Hollow's mask lacks a mouth and nose, but he could see a set of hazel color eyes. He also saw long waving greenish-blue hair, and a lance made from bones replaced her left hand. _'Is it perhaps a feature? Since a Vasto Lorde is at the pinnacle of Hollow Evolution, they no longer need to eat.'_

He spoke to the Hollow with a nervous smile set on his face. "You're here for protection, I assume?" It wasn't a far fetch idea that a Vasto Lorde would come to Starrk for protection, what with the way Baraggan could easily overpower any kind of opponent. Szayel waited for the Hollow's answer for a while before figuring out that because her mask didn't have a mouth, she couldn't speak. "Oh, sorry for been rude-"

**"I came to see what kind of man Starrk is."**

Szayel blink as he heard the Vasto Lorde's voice. "You can speak?"

**"Of course I can, why wouldn't I?"**

"Well, umm," Szayel baffled before regaining his composure. "Let's just say I know of a Hollow who couldn't speak because he didn't have a mouth." Watching as the Hollow nodded, he repeated back her first words. "What do you mean to see what kind of man Starrk is?"

**"I wish to see what will Starrk do with all these Hollows. Is he going to declare war against Baraggan? Is that why you been seeking all the strong Hollows."** Her words have gained the attention of any nearby Hollow.

Hearing the Hollows mutter between one another, Szayel answered back before any negative rumors could spread but before a word could leave his mouth, Starrk appears with Ulquiorra on his tail.

"I'm not declaring war against Baraggan," Starrk said, calming down some Hollows' anxieties.

"If you have any more questions, then hold on to them. Starrk will make an announcement soon." Ulquiorra chipped in.

The brunette turns around to hiss quietly at Ulquiorra. "Can you please stop saying that?"

**"How long must one wait?"**

"Only about 30 minutes." Ulquiorra ignores Starrk's groan.

Watching as the Vasto Lorde disappears into the crow of Hollows, Starrk turns to Ulquiorra, a bit of frustration coming to his voice. "I don't know what I should even say damn it!"

The green-eyed Arrancar walk passed Starrk and quietly said, "Try not to speak too loud. Many Hollows will think they made the wrong choice by coming here."

"I didn't ask for any of them to come here." Starrk whisper back.

Ulquiorra responded with a cold voice. "What did you expect after your victory over Baraggan? A happy ending for just us? Did you not think about the likelihood of Hollows seen you as King? To come to you for protection?"

Been close to hear their whispers, Szayel helped Ulquiorra. This was his chance to set Starrk as king. "Was this not something you had been hoping for? To live among other Hollows?"

Starrk glare at the pinknette. "Can't believe you're using that against me! Yes, I wanted to be around the company of others! But I wanted them to see me as some friend and not a ruler."

"We're wasting time." Ulquiorra started walking towards Ichigo's Reiatsu while making one last point to Starrk. "You need to stop thinking selfish, Starrk, how long do you think these Hollows have been living under Baraggan's cruel rule? How long do you think they must have endured hiding from him? The only thing these Hollows want is to live a normal life, but Hueco Mundo can't provide such ways for them. These Hollow see you much more than a king; they see you as a savior. So save them."

The brunette looks down to the ground. Was he sounding selfish right now? He means, after Baraggan's defeat he had hoped to find a quiet place to settle down and perhaps wait for Ichigo to master back Capa Cero before going back to the Human World and forget all about Hueco Mundo. He didn't want to stay any much longer. Aizen could catch them off-guard or perhaps Baraggan would rebuild his army again and attack him with a full force.

Becoming king wasn't what he wanted; This was just something he never thought could have happened after defeating Baraggan. What was he expecting to happen after all this? What's his next goal? All this time wasted in training to fight Baraggan and not once did he stop to think what's supposed to happen afterward. Is there no happy ending for him?

_**'Stop thinking like that.'**_

_'Huh?'_ Starrk looked around him. He felt like someone had just whisper over his ears and the voice he heard sounded a lot like Annabelles.

_**'For goodness' sake, that's because it's me, idiot!'**_ The Lily-lookalike yelled, making Starrk grab his head.

Starrk was about to speak out loud to Annabelles when he remembers exactly where she was at, in his mindscape and if he remembers the way Ichigo used to talk to Zangetsu, then all he has to do is say the words inside his head. _'Could you please not scream so loud?'_ Why is that he could 'see' the way she was glaring at him? _'What are you so mad about?'_

_**'Oh, I'm not mad. I'm pissed! That stupid bushy brow is right! You're been selfish!'**_

He groaned, what is it that made him look selfish right now! He's not thinking about himself only; he's also thinking about everyone else.

**_'And who's everyone else? Is it every Hollow here or just your little family?'_**

The tone of her voice made it sound like Starrk should answer her question wisely or else she will finish the job that Baraggan couldn't do. He rolled his eyes. _'What do you think? No duh, I'm talking about my family.'_

_**'IDIOT! See what Ulquiorra's saying!? You're only thinking about yourself! I can't believe ULQUIORRA is showing more compassion towards these Hollows than you! How do you think your little family feels right now?'**_ Annabelles exclaimed.

_'I'm sure they don't want to deal with any of this.'_ Starrk replied with another answer that the limenette didn't like. He held his head as Annabelles yells at him.

**_'THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHOM DOESN'T WANT TO DEAL WITH ANY OF THIS! THIS WHOLE PLAN WITH GOING BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD TO RUNAWAY FROM BARAGGAN AND AIZEN IS YOUR IDEA! YOUR SELFISH IDEA!'_ **Annabelles glared and crossed her arms in front of her chest.** _'Do you really think Ichigo would want to go back to the Human World?'_**

_'He would.'_ Starrk reply without missing a beat.

_**'WRONG!'** _She crosses her arms above her head, forming an 'X'. _**'Did you really forget who Ichigo is? He's the boy who wants to be a Guardian to help anyone in need, and there's also the fact that he wishes to learn more about Hueco Mundo.'**_

_'But he also wants to see his family again.'_ Starrk added, making Annabelles huffed.

_**'Okay then, how about you ask him what he wants?'**_

_'Fine by me.'_ Ending their conversation there, Starrk follows Szayel over towards Ichigo.

"You should have been there, Gerald! I mean, Lily makes it sound like it was no big deal but I think otherwise." Ichigo clutches his hand as he looks up to Hueco Mundo's moon. "This only means that I'm getting stronger. It won't be long before I'm able to protect everyone from everything."

The Giant Hollow has been silently hearing Ichigo's tale. From the catastrophe that happened at the park and so on. He really couldn't believe how much had happened to the boy during the 8 months staying in the Human World. Besides the fact that he was able to become stronger and completed his evolution, something that he needs to ask about later, it's actually the fact that Ichigo was able to reunite with his family again. While being happy for the redhead, he couldn't help but feel envy towards him. He wishes he could have the chance to see his loved ones again. **"I'm happy for you, Ichigo-sama."** He truly was, and he would not allow something so petty like jealousy to cloud his mind.

"Thanks, Gerald." Ichigo smiled at the Hollow and took a moment to look around him. It was only just him and the Guardian; no other Hollow were near them. He saw Hollow flood Lily, wanting to meet the princess of Hueco Mundo. While he meant it to be a joke, every other Hollow thought otherwise. He turns to Gerald with a puzzled look. "Hey, why does it seem like every Hollow has been staying away from me."

**"Don't worry about them Ichigo-sama, just ignore them."** Casually reply Gerald while doing a good job at hiding his anger towards the other Hollows. Ichigo was the one who made all this possible. If Ichigo had never come to their lives, then every single Hollow in Hueco Mundo would live under Baraggan's rule.

Ichigo frowned, he wants to know why they don't come and talk to him like they do with everyone else. "Do they not like me?" he guessed on some reason.

**"That's not it; they just don't know who you are or what you have done for them."**

The redhead sighed. "I guess."

"Ichigo."

Hearing his name called, the teen turned around to see the males of his group coming towards him. "What's up?"

"Come now, we must prepare Starrk for his speech."

With the dull tone coming out from Ulquiorra's mouth, Ichigo couldn't help but sweatdrop. "And, um, what sort of speech is he supposed to declare?"

"He will announce just what he's trying to achieve as King; hopes and dreams for every Hollow here." Reply the pale-skinned Arrancar as he turns towards Starrk to make sure he had heard his proposal.

While hearing his words, Starrk decided to just ignore them right now while he makes sure to only focus on Ichigo. "Do you want to return to the Human World?"

His question caught him off-guard, and it made him feel like a lot of weight had set on his shoulders. "What are you talking about? We can't go back to the Human World. Shinigami will patrol all over Karakura Town now."

"But if you're able to learn Capa Cero and hide your presence, you can easily get past them. You can live a normal life and see your family again."

"But I'm already living with my family."

"Your _real _family." Starrk put heavy emphasis on the very important keyword. The redhead may see them as a family, but can he truly replace his real family over this make-believe one?

"This is my real family!" Ichigo yelled back. What was Starrk trying to do?

"What about Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin then? What are they now?"

Ichigo was feeling frustrated. "They're still my family!"

"And you don't want to return to them?" Starrk was feeling hurt now. Why does it feel like he's trying to push away the boy now?_ 'That's because I'm forcing him to say it. To say he prefers living in the Human World than here. So I can use that excuse to go back.'_ He could understand now why Annabelles and Ulquiorra are calling him selfish.

"I don't belong there anymore." Ichigo quietly replies, looking down to his feet. "It's called the Living World for a reason ya know? It's only meant for the living. I'm way past that. Besides…" He brought his eyes back up. "I still have to solve the mysteries surrounding Hueco Mundo and now that we have saved all the Hollows from Baraggan, we need to protect them too. You can't forget I'm a guardian at heart."

Yeah, guess he can't forget something like that. Starrk sighed as a small smile mold on his lips. Ichigo would rather always protect those in need. _'I hope you never lose that kid.'_ "Well," He dragged a hand across his hair. "Looks like that settles my decisions then. C'mon, let's go grab Lily. I got a speech to give."

The small group of Hollows finally reach Starrk.

**"Finally!"** Menoly cried, falling on her knees. She looks back up when she heard a nearby Hollow talk about Starrk giving an announcement. **"Looks like we made it just in time." **She got pulled up to her feet by her sister's appendages.

**"C'mon, let's get a move on! We can't miss something so important like this! Who knows what Starrk-sama's speech could be about!"** Loly turns around to wave over at Rudbornn and Zommari. **"You two better come as well!"**

**"Does she think we would miss something like this?"** Zommari said, slowly floating a few meters behind the girls, Rudbornn by his side.

Loly frown as she found herself at the end of the rally. She couldn't get through some big Hollows because of her small frame. **"Damn it! We won't be able to hear anything from all the way back here!"** She turns around to see the towering body of Rudbornn slowly passing through the crowd, Hollows moving out of their way for him. **"H-hey! Wait for us!"**

Getting close to Starrk was an easy task thanks to Rudbornn. **"Looks like you're actually useful for something buddy."** Loly patted the branch that she and Menoly were sitting on.

Ignoring her tease, Rudbornn turns to shush the girls. **"It's starting."**

Both girls shook, excited to see not just Starrk, but Lily standing on top of a cave.

**"She's pretty."** Menoly quietly whispers to her sister.

Loly nodded. **"I know."**

**"Shhh!"** Zommari hushed louder, floating from the opposite side of the girls.

Starrk looked down to all the Hollows from the platform he was on - the top of the cave that he had been using to rest in. He waited for the crowd of Hollows to quiet down before opening his mouth.

"King of Hueco Mundo. That's what most of you have declared me as. This world's ruler. And I know that's not how most of you see me as. Most, if not all of you, only see me as a shelter. A safeguard against Baraggan." Starrk spotted Hollows who flinch from his words.

**"And what will you do if that's the case?"**

The brunette turns his eyes towards the direction of the Vasto Lorde, easily at the front of the crowd, mostly with the way how every Hollow allow her to move forward. "Nothing. I won't throw them away to Baraggan. Every single one of you had endured Baraggan for too long. I welcome you with open arms if protection is what you seek."

His words made the crowd of Hollow cheer.

**"You heard that Menoly! We're safe!"** Loly couldn't help but wrap one of her arms around her sister's frame.

"HOWEVER!" Starrk yelled, silencing the Hollows again. "Some of you need to understand something very important. I won't always be there to protect all of you. Baraggan's forces are greater than ours. If he so wishes, he could lead his army here."

**"But you will protect us! Right!?"** Zommari yelled, making other Hollows cry out.

Starrk raises a hand, hushing the Hollows. "I will protect you against Baraggan. I'll fight him off, but I can't be everywhere to protect every single one of you from his men. Not even my companions can be there to protect everyone. Yes, we're strong, but that won't do any good if we're easily outnumbered." He could already hear Hollows muttering with one another, speaking about the wrong choice they have made.

**"What are you planning then?"**

He went back to looking at the Vasto Lorde, the main voice of the Hollows. "That's simple. We're going to train you." Starrk said, calming down some Hollows.

**"You're going to train every single one of us?"** Menoly couldn't help but ask, there was no way for 5 people to train so many Hollows, that's impossible!

"Not quite." Starrk gesture at Szayel. "This man has been searching across every Hollow here for a good reason. We're searching for strong Hollows whom we can train, which in hopes after their training is complete, they could pick a group of Hollows and train them. Not only would we make process but we can cut down the time to prepare everyone here for when Baraggan shows up."

**"How will all 5 of you train us,"** Rudbornn asked.

"5?" Starrk smirked, glad that someone had brought numbers up. "It won't be just 5 of us."

Szayel pushes his glasses up. "We have some... associates that can help us train you all." More whispers started spreading.

Starrk looks across the crowd, he gave himself a nod. So far everything seems to go smoothly. He went back to looking at the Vasto Lorde, already guessing she had more to say and he was right once her voice reached his ears.

**"Why are you doing so much for us? You don't need our power to fight Baraggan. You can all just go back to hiding and never worry about him again."**

"That's because we're Guardians," Ichigo spoke, finally making himself aware to the other Hollows, tired of feeling as they had thrown him to the shadows of his friends. "Why must the weak die so that the strong can live! Why must that be our law of nature? This world of endless battle can end by helping one another! Protecting the weak will give us the strength to get stronger! You all saw the strength it gave Starrk to protect us, and every single one of you can achieve the same level of power too!"

The brunette smile. Happy to hear those words come out from Ichigo. Protecting the weak is what gave him strength. "If you fight by my side then you're not fighting as my subordinates, but as my friends and family!" Starrk almost jump as the Hollows let out an even bigger cheer.

Once done with his speech, Starrk was holding a meeting inside the cave. He intertwined his fingers as he listened to Szayel's idea. "And you're positive this will work?"

"I'm positive it will work." Szayel didn't even feel the benefits of the doubt.

"Before believing in the Visoreds helping train these Hollows, how about we first think of a way to contact them?" Ulquiorra casually add. "Shinigami are still patrolling Karakura Town so we can't just appear out of the blue. We need to contact them first and set a meeting place."

Szayel smirks as he pulls out a device from inside his shirt. "That's why Urahara-san and I made this!"

"A flip phone?" Lily said, taking the device from Szayel's hand. "When the hell did geta-bōshi gave you this?"

Taking back his phone, Szayel said, "This 'Phone' is actually the first device that we work on together," He clears his throat before continuing, finally able to use his 'teacher-mode' attitude again. "Let's keep this simple. Now, a cell phone is essentially a two-way radio, comprising a radio transmitter and a radio receiver. When you chat with someone on your phone, your phone converts your voice into an electrical signal, which then transmits via radio waves to the nearest cell tower. Urahara-san believes that if some events were to happen to us, then there should be a way for us to contact him. After some time and with some experiments we finally found a 'cell tower' here in Hueco Mundo by using this world's radios wave to attune both phones to work in Hueco Mundo and the Living World."

"Wait," Ichigo interrupted. "Both phones? Then the other person who has the other one is Urahara-san?"

Szayel nodded. "Indeed." He turns on the phone and searched through his contacts, which wasn't a lot, and found Urahara. "Shall we?"

The ringing was the first sign that told the Arrancar that the phone work in Hueco Mundo but hearing the way Urahara pickup the phone put a smile across their faces, there was even a tiny smile on Ulquiorra's face.

_"Hello~! Thank you for calling Urahara's Warehouse! How can I help you!"_

"Urahara's Warehouse? What happened with the corner store? Finally, learn you made no business there?" Starrk mock, glad to hear the man's voice again.

_"Why is that you Starrk-san!? Why... a week has passed by since you guys left! Everything is fine though, right? Nothing too serious had happened?"_

Just before Starrk could reply, Ichigo led in closer and said, "Starrk is King of Hueco Mundo now!"

_"King, you say? Must I address him as Starrk-sama now?"_

Starrk rolled his eyes with the way he could feel the man's teasing. Before words could leave his mouth, this time someone from Urahara's end interrupted him.

_"Oi! Did you say Starrk!?"_

"Is that you Shinji?" Starrk said, recognizing the blonde Visored's voice.

_"Yep! Man, am I glad ya still alive!"_ Shinji responds.

"I didn't know you would miss us so much blondie," Lily said.

_"Lily-hime,"_ Shinji replies, trying to annoy Lily with the only way he can.

The limenette couldn't help but smirk as she replies. "You're damn right about that!" She laughs as she heard Shinji reply with a lost 'Huh?'.

"While catching up sounds like a nice thing to do, we call you for a different reason." Ulquiorra interrupted.

_"And that would be?"_

* * *

Starrk walks through the large crowd of Hollows, trying to find the Vasto Lorde. Szayel had gone out to search for more potential soldiers when the powerful Hollow approach the pinknette and told him how she wishes to speak to him about a very important matter. So here he was now. He looks from left to right. _'How is it that I can finally walk among them? To not have my Reiatsu accidentally kill some of them.'_

**_'You can thank me for that.'_** Annabelle said, making herself known again. _**'Usually you couldn't control your large Reiatsu but after I stop blocking most of your powers, your body instinctively was able to seal your powers properly.'**_

_'Really? Thanks for that Annabelles.'_

**_'Just call me Anna.'_**

Starrk nodded. _'Hey, I'm sorry I haven't found the time to visit you. Been busy planning a lot of this.'_

She waves his apology away. _**'That's fine, don't worry about it.'**_

Spotting the Vasto Lorde, Starrk said his farewells to Anna before clearing his throat, gaining the Hollow's attention. "You wanted to speak to me? Umm.."

**"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck or you can just call me Nel for short."**

"Right, so what was it that you wanted to talk about, Nel?"

**"We need to move,"** Nel said, a grim look on her face. **"With so many Hollows here. We're sitting ducks for Baraggan."**

The brunette frown, he actually never thought about that. "So where can we go? Where could we possibly find a place to hide so many Hollows?" He raises a brow when he spots a smile behinds Nel's eyes. "You know a place, don't you?"

They have been walking for days; everyone, including the other Hollows, had been following Nel to the perfect hiding spot.

"How much further?" Starrk asks while following Nel up a dune.

**"We're here."**

Finally reaching the top of the dune and seeing Nel's ideal hideout, Starrk felt a thrill go through him. "I didn't know Hueco Mundo had anything like this! I mean, I have seen them around, but I never thought they reach this kind of magnitude!" He turns to the Vasto Lorde and says, "How did you find this place?"

**"By complete accident."** Nel turns to Starrk and smiles upon seeing the excited look on his face. **"Does this place look fit enough for you, Starrk-Sama?"**

Done gasping, the brunette nodded. "I'll say."

* * *

Captain Suì-Fēng scowl as she took a moment to look around Karakura Town. Three weeks had passed since the last patch of Captains contacted the humanoid-Hollows and with how things had ended up, Captain-Commander Yamamoto was not happy.

3 Shinigami Captains couldn't kill even one of those Hollows. From what their reports had said, the area where they located them seemed to have taken damage way before they even got there. Making them all believe they've been training there for the past 8 months. But how was it that no one picked up the abnormal Reiatsu usage? Well, that was because from what all 3 Captains have reported, Urahara Kisuke, the former 12th Division Captain, has been the one keeping the Hollows hidden from their radar. However, that's not what has been eating her lately.

Shihōin Yoruichi. The former 22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan, Captain of the 2nd Division, Onmitsukidō Commander-in-Chief, the one person she had looked up to as a kid and the only reason she finally took her turn around Karakura Town. She was her idol, a dream she wished to reach one day. She was close to borderline obsess with Yoruichi. So when the day came where she learns of Yoruichi's betrayal to help her exiled friend, it left her feeling shocked and betrayed. The one person she had seen as an icon left her. As the years have gone by in the 2nd Division without a Captain, she took matters into her own hands. As a result, she trained herself to surpass Yoruichi and take the titles she abandoned. Before the year when she became the captain of the 2nd Division would reach her, she made a bit of digging around Urahara's case. It wasn't an easy task but been a member of the Onmitsukidō have its perks.

Blackmail. The Onmitsukidō has dirt on many members of the Center 46, the ones who hold most of the important cases that happen through Soul Society. So finding the right people and using her threats carefully, she was able to learn what had happened. Sure it was risky to use such powerful material on some powerful figures but to her, it was worth it. Because she just wanted to know the truth. She didn't want to believe that Yoruichi would have helped a criminal like Urahara escape. The small little hope she has kept in her heart was telling her that maybe Yoruichi got fraud. She didn't want to believe that her Yoruichi would have helped a madman like Urahara. She means the only reason Yoruichi helped Urahara escape was because they were friends. Is not like she helped the shaggy blonde Hollowfied so many captains and lieutenants. Her former Captain was not that kind of person!

She kept that small little hope in her heart secure. Making sure nothing could reach and break it.

During Captain Ukitake's report. The long white-haired man reported how they weren't the only Shinigami there. Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi were there. And that's how the report ended. There was nothing more. Zangetsu unleashes an attack that causes the roof of the cave to collapse, forcing them to flee. Even after the Captains' meeting was over, she has gone up to Jūshirō and ask the man if she saw Yoruichi or Urahara fight the Hollows.

"They came to our aid."

Those were the words she wanted to hear so badly, to have some evidence that her former captain and her friend were innocent. That sadly wasn't the case. Captain Ukitake kindly stated how they never engage the Hollows. It looks like they order them to return to Hueco Mundo.

Things didn't get any better either. Once again in Captain Ukitake's report, the man stated how there was a 3rd party involved. That 3rd party was two victims of Urahara's Hollowfication experiment.

Victim was an implausible word to label them now. If they were the 'victims' then they shouldn't be with the man that turned them into monsters and made them fugitives in Soul Society.

Suì-Fēng scowl deepens as she remembers more important details on Urahara's trial.

Central 46 planned the Captains' and Lieutenants' executions. All because their intense and selfish desire has set them down on a path for power. Was it possible that they were planning on turning traitorous? They reach for Urahara because the man could give them what they wanted? But that couldn't be the case. She looked deeper and found their files. They were prideful members of the Gotei 13. There weren't any tragic events in their past that lead them to turn traitorous. So what happened 100 years ago?

The small hope in her heart was breaking. Fear that the person she knew was never there. That the Yoruichi she has always looked up to was nothing but a fake persona.

_'Don't think that way!'_ The petite captain shook her head. It'll be better if she could find Lady Yoruichi and hear it from her own mouth the truth. Disappearing with a Shunpo, she headed to the only place in Karakura Town that could find some clues to where her ex-captain may have gone to.

Appearing on top of the ruin URAHARA SHOP's roof, the 2nd Division Captain narrows her eyes and tries to spot any clues among all the debris but all the wreckage seemed to have buried everything.

"DAMN IT!"

Turning her head towards the direction Captain Hitsugaya's voice came from, she easily felt a troubled frown making its way on her face. The young Captain seems above borderline obsess with finding Zangetsu. As a Captain she understands that having a Hollow slip through your hands was a stab to one's capacities as Captain but is not like she knew how that felt, she always kills her target, but Captain Hitsugaya was different. Been the most recently appointed Captain of the Gotei 13, she at least understood the level the responsibilities it falls on to someone when they fail such a mission. She had a couple of share experience with fail missions through her younger years as a Shinigami.

What can she possibly say about his obsession with Zangetsu? For one, it wasn't a healthy obsession, something that someone could help him overcome. For starters, there's the fact that the young-prodigy Captain has been in every single rotation around Karakura Town. Captains like Kurotsuchi, Unohana, Ukitake (When his disease isn't a problem) and herself included have always taken a pass over their turn around Karakura Town and they have allowed the white-haired Captain to take their turn. Usually, Captain-Commander Yamamoto wouldn't be happy to hear that, but most of them have solid excuses. If Captain Unohana, been the best healer in Soul Society, would lose her life, then the Gotei 13 would run itself in chaos. Kurotsuchi no longer has a reason for going back to the Living World, what with the poor soul he had captured. Ukitake's disease. She herself didn't want to bother on a goose chase with a bunch of Hollows who probably were no longer in the Living World but back at Hueco Mundo, but after finding out about Yoruichi, that all change.

If none of them has a turn around Karakura Town, then Tōshirō would try to bribe with some Captains for their turn. Sadly, this means that Captain Hitsugaya had to bribe with a madman like Zaraki, and she has heard of the man's request. Spars. Spars that leave Captain Hitsugaya drench in his own blood and leave his body with many cuts and scars, thankfully hidden underneath his clothes. It still didn't help to think how low the young prodigy has fallen. To think he would look for Kenpachi in his free time to spar was just not right. The boy had basically mentally imprinted his spar sections with Kenpachi into his head. The 11th Division Captain doesn't even care how he leaves Hitsugaya afterward. He was just happy he could fight someone.

It also didn't help with the fact that the Captain-Commander would praise him, calling it a deep dedication that seems to lack in today's Captains. And she doesn't understand. She doesn't. How can he say something like that? Why doesn't he open his eyes and see that the dedication that Captain Hitsugaya is showing is nothing but an obsession? Why hasn't the Captain-Commander told Tōshirō to take things easier? He wasn't an idiot! She knew damn well how the ancient Shinigami heard the rumors from members of the 4th Division on how heavily wounded Captain Zaraki leaves Tōshirō.

She has never gone against his orders, not like the Captain-Commander order them not to do so, but she talked with Captain Unohana. She had requested if it was possible for the healer to give Captain Hitsugaya some mandatory vacations to hopefully de-stress him and have him return to normal if that was even possible but to her complete shock Captain Unohana couldn't do it. Why? Because Captain-Commander Yamamoto ordered her to heal Captain Hitsugaya, and that was it. No mandatory vacations, no days off, no excuses, nothing. He wants to see Captain Hitsugaya work his ass-off. Was this Yamamoto way of punishing Tōshirō for failing? No, that couldn't be it. Captain Kuchiki and Zaraki have had no sort of punishment befall on them. So why only Captain Hitsugaya?

Then there was the matter of his division. Everyone outside the 10th Division could tell you how much effort and dedication Captain Hitsugaya was putting into finding Zangetsu, but inside the 10th Division people said different things. Many of its members feel like their captain has distanced himself from them. It doesn't help the fact that all his captain's duty got thrown to his Lieutenant, Rangiku. When the busty blonde once appears in their Shinigami Women's Association meeting, the usual cheerful Rangiku was anything but that. Her hair was a mess, and she had bags under her eyes and she even brought paperwork to their meeting once! They use a Kidō spell on her so that she could finally get some rest.

Suì-Fēng sigh as she made her way towards Tōshirō, who was turning over a huge boulder. "Did you find anything, Captain Hitsugaya?"

He said nothing at first; he was glaring down at the body of a young teen that shows a strong resemblance to Zangetsu. He bent down to examine the body. "A Gigai. Seems to be the work of Urahara. If they work the same way as Kurotsuchi's then they may have some of Zangetsu's Reiatsu still in it."

Taking a quick breath, the 2nd Division Captain embraced herself and said, "Don't you think it's about time to stop your obsession with Zangetsu?" She felt like a hypocrite saying that but at least her obsession wasn't as bad as his.

"It's not an obsession." Tōshirō sent the petite Captain an icy glare. "It's OUR duty to get rid of dangerous Hollows like Zangetsu."

"But you're taking things too far." The 2nd Division Captain replied, sending the prodigy-Captain a glare of her own. "You're forcing your duties as a Captain down to your Lieutenant and all because you want to find some Hollow. Matsumoto has been driving herself dry."

"She's always slacking off and drinking on the job! I drive myself dry when I always have to finish HER work!"

Before she could even yell anything back, the voice of Captain Kuchiki interrupted their argument.

"That's enough you two. There's no time for your petty quarrel." Byakuya casually said, moving pass Suì-Fēng to see Captain Hitsugaya's findings. "What do we have here?"

"A Gigai." Tōshirō reply, eyes going back to looking at the faux body. "While some features seemed alternative, his appearance is complete to that of Zangetsu. If possible, Captain Kurotsuchi could trace some of Zangetsu's Reiatsu in it."

Byakuya's gray eyes look around the debris. This has been the 3rd Gigai they have discovered already. However, the other two features weren't recognizable to the Kuchiki Clan head. Who could the other two be? "Is there nothing more? Have Gigais been the only thing to recover?"

"Members of the 12th Division who the Captain-Commander deployed here have recovered what appeared to be Urahara's computer." The petite 2nd Division captain said. "If the computer works, then they could transfer data to Kurotsuchi's own computer. Helping us figure what Urahara may have done to help these Hollows."

Before they could exchange any words, the captains scatter from their spot. Dodging a barrage of blue arrows.

"Great, him again." The turquoise-eyed Captain groans while unsheathing his Zanpakutō. "For how much longer will you keep annoying us, Quincy."

Ryūken appeared by using Hirenkyaku, the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído. "UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" He fires a multitude of one-handed arrows in rapid succession towards Captain Hitsugaya, causing the young captain to dodge.

Silently as all members of the Onmitsukidō should be, Captain Suì-Fēng appears quietly behind the enrage Quincy. An arm raise for a quick chop on Ryūken's neck to knock the man out. She winces when her arm contacted the man's neck, feeling as she tried punching a steel wall.

Thanks to his Blut Vene, Captain Suì-Fēng's intentions fail and the man turns around to aim his white Heilig Bogen at the petite Captain. "Klavier!" The Hospital Director yelled, firing another barrage of arrows.

Dodging the dangerous projectiles, the 2nd Division Captain appears by Tōshirō's side. "Would you mind giving us a bit of intel on this man?"

Also appearing by his side, Captain Kuchiki said, "I believe this is the man that has been giving our men a lot of trouble lately?"

The 10th Division Captain nodded. "Around two months ago, this man started injuring and almost killing some of our members who have been patrolling around Karakura Town." Captain Hitsugaya grim. "This man is the father of the boy that Captain Kurotsuchi capture."

"I see." Byakuya quietly replies. What can they do now? The man won't leave them alone, not when they took away his son. "We should retreat."

"Like Hell, I'm going to let any of you leave! I have been generous enough to not kill any of the Shinigami here because I wanted at least one of you to send my message to that baster to give me back my son!" The Quincy yelled, pulling back the strings on his bows and creating a blue arrow he says, "Must I kill a Captain so that you people can finally understand I will do anything to get my boy back!"

"Killing us won't do you any good besides putting your son and yourself in risk." Suì-Fēng scowled. "If you're worried about any risks on your son, then know that he's under protection. Captain-Commander have made it clear to Kurotsuchi to not kill your boy."

Gritting his teeth and creating more arrows but not firing them, the white-haired Quincy said, "And why would that make it any better? Why would you need my son for, anyway!"

Before she could open her mouth and tell the Quincy how his son is 'helping' Kurotsuchi with killing Zangetsu, the petite Shinigami was able to sense a Garganta opening. Her eyes dilated with horror. _'Could it be them?'_ She turned her head to Tōshirō and as soon she saw the look on his face, it answered her question. "Is that him?" She still asked him, trying to be sure.

"Zangetsu." He spat the Hollow's name as if he could taste the bitterness it would bring him when remembering about the redhead. "His at the park." Did Zangetsu really appear at the park where they fought 9 months ago?

While Captain Hitsugaya focused solely on Zangetsu, Captain Kuchiki sensed the other individual that was with the Hollow. "That can't be."

"Something wrong, Captain Kuchiki?" The petite Shinigami asked.

"It seems Zangetsu isn't the most powerful Hollow at all." Byakuya replied, making Suì-Fēng's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?!" She turns her head towards the location of the park, she could feel the way how one of the Hollow's Reiatsu overshadows the other one, she hoped that the stronger Spiritual power was Zangetsu. "The stronger Reiatsu is Zangetsu, right?"

Byakuya shook his head. "It may have been a while but I could never forget Zangetsu's Reiatsu signature. The weaker one is definitely Zangetsu... but the other one... I never sense it before."

Once again, before she could open her mouth, Captain Hitsugaya interrupted her.

"ZANGETSU!"

She turns her head in time to see Captain Hitsugaya vanish from his spot with a Shunpo. "For Kami's sake!" Following the enrage Captain so he wouldn't get himself kill, Suì-Fēng pursues him.

Watching as the last of Shinigami Captains headed to the park, Ryūken yelled. "Where do you think you're going!"

As the Garganta close behind them, Ulquiorra turns towards Ichigo. "Do not forget your mission."

The redhead scowled. "I know, no need to remind me." His scowled deepened as he senses Captain Hitsugaya approaching. "Kami that brat is always here." Ichigo vexed as he looks down at the ground. "Don't you have any other better things to do, Captain?" Just as he finishes, Captain Hitsugaya with the company of his fellow Captains appear.

"And you have nothing better to do than coming back here, Zangetsu." Tōshirō retorted, glaring at the redhead.

With the same look sent at him, Ichigo said, "My name isn't Zangetsu." His hands went for his blades, sheathed on his back. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

The young-prodigy raises his blade and finally introduces himself to his nemesis. "Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Division."

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ryūken said, appearing on a branch. "You're Isshin's son?"

"Eh, you know my old man?" Ichigo asked, stopping from reaching his duo color blades.

The Quincy nodded and said, "I'm a... close friend to your father for some time now. He married Masaki, your mother who was basically my adopted cousin."

Suì-Fēng felt a shiver run down her spine. This would explain how Zangetsu, or Ichigo, was part Quincy. Now that she thought about it. Things got even worse. If the boy they capture was the son of this Quincy and this man is basically, the cousin of Ichigo's mother then the boy Captain Kurotsuchi capture is Ichigo's cousin. Meaning they're family. _'If this Hollow learns that we capture one of his family members then he'll bring hell to Soul Society!'_ She felt her stomach twist when the Quincy appear by Ichigo's side. Both sides have a party of 3 now. "This isn't good." She whispers to the rest of the Captains.

Ulquiorra kept his eyes on the white-haired Quincy for a while before looking forward again. "Ichigo, go now. I will hold them off. That is if your uncle here would help me."

Ryūken pulls his bow back, creating a blue arrow. "Strange that a Quincy would fight alongside a Hollow." Why did it feel like he was spitting at his deceased father's face right now? Maybe it had to do with how his father wanted to help Shinigami with their duties. He looks at Ulquiorra and says, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Confirm that his brother won't fight alone, Ichigo left the Captains to them, even though he wishes to fight Captain Hitsugaya he has a mission to do.

"You're not going anywhere, Kurosaki!" Tōshirō yelled, ready to pursue Ichigo.

Ulquiorra's mission is to distract the Shinigami Captains long enough for Ichigo to find Urahara but Captain Hitsugaya looked like he was ignoring them and going straight for the redhead. He won't allow that.

"Enclose, Murciélago."

Ichigo stop, black and green burst of spiritual energy falling around him as green rain hit his skin. "Is this Ulquiorra's Resurrección?! When did he learn to do this?!" His attention then snatched from the green rain to the four Shinigami that appear in front of him. He was already familiar with three of them. The busty blonde, the redhead with tattoos and the petite girl but the 4th Shinigami was the first time seeing him. He was a large man that has black hair, wearing the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar and wearing expensive, personalized jewelry. He sighs while finally unsheathing his blades.

"Things are never easy for us."

**-X-**

**And done. So not a long chapter but still a chapter none the less.**

**So how much do I have to talk about this chapter? Hmm well, let's see.**

**I basically introduce which Hollows from canon have join Starrk. We got Loly, Menoly, Zommari, Rudbornn, and Nel. While there would be a couple more of them joining Starrk, these 5 would mostly get more screen time. Tier, while most of you would have probably wanted her to join Starrk, will mostly be kept at a Neutral ground right now. Yes, she will join Starrk but that won't happen until much, much, much later. Also, I'm sure a lot of people would have hope for Grimmjow to join Starrk's side but that won't do. After all, both sides have to be kept at an 'equal' level.**

**Drop more information on poor Tōshirō. I have been planning a Chapter for Tōshirō actually. Lol**

**Ryūken has been attacking every Shinigami in Karakura Town. Sooo I had to look everywhere for this next part. So Masaki was supposed to basically marry him but I think it mentions how they were basically cousins so I just decided to not include them as blood-relative but adopted instead. Idk, if anyone can find proof that they're cousins by blood I'll gladly edit the chapter.**

**So next chapter will include Ulquiorra and Ryūken Vs the Shinigami Captains. Ichigo will be dealing with Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, and Ōmaeda.**

**Now before I work on the next chapter I need to say something really important.3 Chapters from now this story will finally set itself as the same timeline that we have seen in the anime. Meaning that a 2 years time skip will occur, however before any of that can happen I been meaning to basically add 3 extra more chapters before setting everything in track. The reason why is because I planned to set a war in Hueco Mundo. After his victory over Baraggan, Starrk had open many Hollows' eyes and some wish to live a normal (as normal as you can get in Hueco Mundo) life. However, because of that the Hollows who would kill and absorb the weak have become more vicious, basically joining Baraggan's army. This causes a huge drift in Hueco Mundo, basically destroying the natural order of their world. This is also why Tier is staying neutral since she doesn't want to end up choosing the wrong side of a war. After all, she still cares for her pack. Now, this is completely Y'all choice. I could add 3 more chapters or I can skip them and briefly talk about them through the rest of the story. You're my readers so tell me what y'all wanna read lol. This is why I'm holding back the next chapter release, wanna first see what y'all want.**

**Ten - Out**


	16. Danger! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 16: Danger! The Battles That Lead to Hopes, Memories, and Dreams!**

**Part 1**

**Ulquiorra VS Byakuya and Suì-Fēng**

Just what is it that she's feeling right now? The strange green Reiatsu that meets her skin made her senses go numb. The Hollow's Reiatsu has stunned her. When the rain stopped, her gray eyes widened. The green-eyed Hollow became bat-like in appearance with large, black bat wings forming on his back, his hair grew longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. For some strange reason, his clothing has changed. It became more form-fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom.

Her eyes haven't left his so she never notices the instant both Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki release their Bankai. Her mind was still trying to understand what the Hollow did. Why did it feel like it just released its own Bankai? Is this the power-up that the original Captains witness with Zangetsu?

Body moving by reflex, Suì-Fēng leaps back, dodging a Quincy arrow.

"Looks like I miss an easy target," Ryūken said, not willing to admit that he couldn't take the shot much sooner because he too got distracted by the Hollow's transformation. Eyesight still locked on the Captains, the white-haired Quincy address Ulquiorra. "And just what is it that you just pull-off right now?"

"This." Ulquiorra started gathering Reiatsu on his right hand, creating a green energy javelin. "is an Arrancar's Resurrección. Luz de la Luna."

Another great perk for been a member of the Onmitsukidō was with how some of their early lessons involve learning to read lips. "Arrancar? Is that what they're called?" The corners of Suì-Fēng's lips turn down. How is it that this Hollow knew what to label himself as? Her head shot towards Byakuya upon seeing the man's Bankai rush towards Ulquiorra.

"When did you release your Bankai?" The petite Captain noted both of Byakuya's hands raise. It's no secret to her on how Kuchiki's Bankai work, the man can control the blades with his mind alone, however, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively. Making the blades increase in speed threefold. Bringing her head forward again, Suì-Fēng flinches from surprise. Captain Hitsugaya just saved her life, he just blocked a group of arrows aiming towards her with his Ryōjin Hyōheki (Woven-Ice Wall).

"Damn it, Captain Suì-Fēng! If you're not going to help us here, then go after Kurosaki!" Tōshirō barked, gathering Reiatsu to his blade to launch a counter-attack against the Quincy.

The 2nd Division Captain noted that just like Byakuya, Captain Hitsugaya releases his Bankai too. "How did you guys reacted so quickly?" Her voice was soft, and it directed her question towards herself. The Hollow's Resurrección completely got her by surprise; she never expected this kind of power from them.

A large portion of Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was pursuing Ulquiorra, Hollow using his wings to fly instead of dodging with Sonido. "We only reacted out of reflexes." Captain Kuchiki stated as the rest of his Bankai's pink petals closely surround him to make sure there are no opportunities for the Hollow to get into his safe-zone. A lesson he learned when he faced Zangetsu.

Captain Suì-Fēng grind her teeth, how is it that Captain Kuchiki was acting normal!? "You know what I'm talking about, Captain Kuchiki," Is not like she wants to admit it but, "how was it that the Arrancar's Resurrección didn't stun you."

Watching as the Hollow toss its javelin, Byakuya uses the remaining petals surrounding him to shield him from Ulquiorra's attack, causing the green energy weapon to explode and cover both him and Suì-Fēng in smoke. Bringing his pink petals back around him, he waited for the Arrancar's move. "The reason Captain Hitsugaya and I didn't get stunned was that we both have felt a greater power than this."

Listening to his explanation, the 2nd Division Captain turn her back towards Kuchiki's, protecting his back. "You're talking about Zangetsu." Her gray eyes spotted movements to her right but didn't try launching an attack. "I thought you said this Hollow feels stronger than Zangetsu." Her eyes spotted another quick moment to her left.

"I thought so too, but seems like Zangetsu is compressing his Reiatsu." Captain Kuchiki added, mentally calling back the rest of his Bankai. "Zangetsu's transformation on that day felt stronger than what this Hollow just did."

"Then that means our Lieutenants are facing against an impossible opponent right now." She went back to grinding her teeth. "We need to call for back-up."

"Cero."

Both Captains use a quick Shunpo, dodging Ulquiorra's Cero. Captain Suì-Fēng, while in mid-flight on her dodge, look around, trying to spot the Hollow when she felt the Arrancar's hand grab a hold of her head before forcefully tossing her down at the ground.

Noticing the pink petals of Byakuya's Bankai, Ulquiorra took flight and as the man's Bankai got close, he tilted his wings to the right, diving and dodging the tiny blades. Watching Senbonzakura Kageyoshi following him again, he went back to flying in circles.

Captain Kuchiki changed his strategy. He kept half of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's blades around him and the other half after the Hollow, trying to even out his offense and defense. "Are you all right, Captain Suì-Fēng?" Byakuya said, his eyes not turning around to see the petite Captain push herself back to her feet. One small little distraction and this Hollow may kill him.

"I'm fine," Suì-Fēng grunted, a hand going to her left cheek and quietly hissing. "That'll leave a bruise."

"Forgive me for repeating Captain Hitsugaya's question, but are you going to help us or not?" The 6th Division Captain growled. What the hell was wrong with Captain Suì-Fēng right now! Why hasn't she released her Bankai! They're having a hard time fighting the Arrancar, he's at least thankful that Captain Hitsugaya was taking care of the Quincy. Not to mention that his little sister is facing Zangetsu!

She scowled but said nothing, not when Captain Kuchiki was right, but he was wrong to think she would use her Bankai! Grasping onto her Zanpakutō with her right hand, the petite Captain says, "Sting all Enemies to Death, Jinteki Shakusetsu!" The entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it reveals that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger.

Carefully watching all of Ulquiorra's moves, the quick right turns to dodge Byakuya's Bankai, the almost unnoticeable fast moment on his neck when he's going for a nosedive, the small flick on his right pinky when he creates another one of his Luz de la Luna to launch at Byakuya. She watched everything carefully.

Noticing the sudden sharp movement on his left wing, Suì-Fēng Flash Steps towards Ulquiorra's left side. She smirks upon seeing the shock look on his face. _'Got you by surprise huh, Arrancar?' _The 2nd Division Captain noticed how the muscles on his left wing stopped and spotted movements on his right one. _'He's trying to slow down his speed to redirect himself.' _What would his best course of action be? The Hollow can't afford a second to stop and rethink its strategy. Either Byakuya's Bankai will shred him to pieces or she'll find the opportunity to use her Shikai's ability with just this small opening. _'Doesn't matter what you're thinking of doing. I'm going to be one step ahead of you!'_

_'Damn this woman.' _Ulquiorra curse himself. Seems he had misjudged the 2nd Division Captain. _'She's fast.' _He halted his actions for half a second and started rethinking his strategy. He can't expect to dodge left now, who knows what Captains Suì-Fēng's gauntlet-blade could do and he can't stop for more than a second since Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi would leave him wounded and open for any of the petite Captain's attack.

With both his sides blocked, Ulquiorra went forward by using a Sonido, since his wings won't react in time.

_'Just like I thought!' _Suì-Fēng kept her smirk as she moved herself again, this time appearing in front of the Arrancar as he exited from his Sonido. Her Shikai already aiming towards his heart. "I got you now!" Watching as the Hollow's wings made a flicking motion, she brought her blade and arm up, using her forearm to protect her neck from Ulquiorra's wings who was using them as a set of blades. _'Damn it, what a quick thinker!'_

Ulquiorra didn't even try pushing his wings on her; he could already sense the way Captain Kuchiki's Bankai was coming. He left his position, escaping Senbonzakura Kageyoshi by taking flight.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked the petite Captain, his hands up and guiding his Bankai. Even with the speed boost, he still couldn't catch the Hollow. _'It doesn't help that he's using both his wings and that weird Shunpo variation.' _Thanks to his wings Ulquiorra could make quick, easy and sharps turns to dodge his blades and if corner, the Hollow will then use that Shunpo style move to escape his trap. However, something else was bothering the Kuchiki' Clan head. _'Where are his counter-attacks? All I'm seeing from the Hollow is how it's just defending itself. What is he waiting for?' _His thoughts came to a stop upon seeing snow falling down. _'This must be Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai.'_

"I'm fine, Captain Kuchiki." Suì-Fēng reply, tearing the bottom hem of her Captain Haori to wrap it around her left arm, the one she uses to block Ulquiorra's wing. While it was not a deep wound; The fact he cut her skin when she had her Reiatsu enhancing it made her think in how the Hollow could have easily amputated her arm. But he didn't, why? She scowled. That's not how a Hollow thinks. Forgetting about the idea that this Hollow may be kind and ignoring the snow, she pointed a finger to Ulquiorra's right wing. "He's only one step away."

Byakuya narrows his eyes to see a butterfly-shaped stamp on Ulquiorra's wing. "So now what? Do we wait for the effects of your Suzumebachi?"

"There are no effects. If I get to stab him again at the center of that stamp, he'll die." The 2nd Division Captain said as she gave her handmade bandage one last tight squeeze.

"And that's all? He'll just die?" Byakuya asked, his Bankai still following Ulquiorra but as he sees the Hollow create another one of his green javelins and throw it, he brings his pink petals back to shield them. "Wouldn't it have been better if you release your Bankai instead?"

She scowled at his words. There's a reason she won't use her Bankai, and that's because it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent. It is too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination. Clearing the look on her face, Suì-Fēng said, "If things go smoothly and he leaves himself open again, then I won't need to use my Bankai."

Ulquiorra looks down at the Shinigami from the safety of the sky. His instant regeneration had healed the deep wound on his wing by the petite Captain's sword; however, the strange tattoo was still there. "You, woman, just what is that you left on me."

She smirks and lifts her bladed-hand up. "How about you come down here and I'll tell you."

"How annoying." He raises his left hand and with his index finger, he creates a black Cero with a green outline. "Cero Oscuras."

Both Captains' eyes widened.

* * *

**Tōshirō VS Ryūken**

One pull and he already launches one-hundred arrows, but what good does it do when he can't even hit the Shinigami Captain? _'At least this was my opponent.' _The Quincy thought. By what he has seen with Ulquiorra's opponents, they were far more experienced than the boy in front of him. Gathering Reishi under his feet, Ryūken dodges Captain Hitsugaya's ice dragon with a Hirenkyaku.

"I'll be honest with you, Shinigami. I'm glad that you're my opponent. It have been quite a while since I have picked up my Heilig Pfeil so I'm a bit rusty." Pulling back his bow, the white-haired man says, "Mind helping me polish my skills?" He stops pulling the string on his bow when the sunny sky becomes dark. _'What's going on.' _Feeling as something cold landed on his cheek, Ryūken uses the back of his left hand to remove it and see what it is. "Snow? In the middle of summer?" He looks up to see more snow falling down.

"I'll be honest with you, Quincy. I'm also glad I'm fighting you. If Captain Kurotsuchi's right and Kurosaki turns out to be more Quincy than I thought to believe, then fighting you should give me the experience I'll need when I face him again." Captain Hitsugaya finished by sending another ice dragon; This time his attack came out stronger and faster.

Ryūken dodges to the far left, aimed and fire his bow. Captain Hitsugaya countered it by creating another one of his Woven-Ice Wall. "Ichigo? A Quincy?" Spoke the man, a bit puzzled from Hitsugaya's words. With another Ice-Dragon been launch at him, he dodges to the right. "You know it's very unlikely for Kurosaki to be part Quincy. The boy is a Hollow now, know it or not, Quincy and Hollow can't be mix without the fear of Soul Suicide." Ryūken scowled upon remembering the time Isshin came to ask him what sort of abilities Quincies could perform. _'Well, that explains why he would ask me. So the boy was able to keep a part of his Quincy's heritage then.'_

Tōshirō turns his head around, watching as one of the four pedals from the three flowers melts away. "I'm done talking to you, Quincy." Gripping his Zanpakutō, he launches himself towards Ryūken, the two large wings sprouting from his back allowed him to close the distance between them in seconds. "Hyōryū Senbi!" (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail). Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction, creating overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent towards Ishida.

Just because he was years out of practice didn't mean the Shinigami caught Ryūken off-guard, his body reacted instinctively, he leaps up into the air and fires a couple of arrows.

Seeing projectiles, Tōshirō controls his Hyōryū Senbi technique and sends it up, intercepting the blue arrows. With no limiter set on Captain Hitsugaya, the young-prodigy Bankai's release affected the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm/blizzard. Allowing him to control his surroundings and use the environment to his advantage.

Freezing the surrounding water into an array of icicle-like daggers, which float around him in formation, Hitsugaya swings his Zanpakutō in an arc, launching the daggers toward the Quincy at high speed. "Guncho Tsurara!" (Icicle Flock).

This time they caught Ryūken off-guard, Hitsugaya's Icicle Flock came at him with startling speed. He escapes the dangerous ice daggers with a quick Hirenkyaku, however; he hisses when he feels a burning sensation on his right cheek. He gave a grimace of pain. "Frostbite."

With his right hand on his Heilig Bogen, Ryūken fired a multitude of powerful arrows while his left hand went inside his coat suit, pulling out a Seele Schneider (Soul Cutter). Noticing the fact that Captain Hitsugaya used his ice-wings to protect himself from his attacked put his usual frown back on his face. _'He's no longer dodging my arrows now.' _He narrows his eyes and fired another set of one-handed arrows. _'Were those wings always strong enough to withstand my __Klavier__? (Piano)' _But why now? What made this situation any different?

Feeling another drop of snow on his cut cheek, Ryūken finally understood. _'So that's how it is. The weather has allowed him to gather enough water for him to freeze and enhance his ice. What a troublesome opponent.'_

"I hate using this," Tōshirō spoke quietly. "Tensō Jūrin (Subjugation of the Heavens)... my most basic power and my strongest. I admit this aspect of my power is not fully mature and I haven't trained with it enough to keep it under control from killing everyone in the vicinity, but, eventually, I will end up using it against Kurosaki, so I need to master it. I'm sorry if I kill you, Quincy."

Ryūken slightly narrows his eyes. "What's this? A Shinigami showing sympathy? What pity and sorrows could you understand from me, Captain? I lost everything because of your kind! YOU, Shinigami, promise to protect us remaining Quincies! My father, who was under protection from the Shinigami died by a pack of Hollows and now my son, the only thing I have left, got taken by one of your kind from me!" He grinds his teeth and allowed his Soul Cutter's second ability to take action. "Anhäufer!" (Gatherer)

Captain Hitsugaya watched Reishi soar towards the Quincy's weapon. _'What are you trying to pull off now?' _His narrowed eyes widened when the ice from his Bankai broke down into Spirit Particles and absorbed into the Anhäufer. _'WHAT!?' _Looking around him, the ice wings and tail were materializing too. "What are you plotting, Quincy!" Tōshirō yelled at the taller white-haired man who was now holding a Gatherer that was sporting a glowing blue blade.

Not bothering to respond, Ryūken loaded the Gatherer into his white Heilig Bogen and jump up while stabilizing himself to hover in mid-air by gathering Reishi on his feet. "This is how I would get my message across your heads." He let go and his Seele Schneider soar towards Captain Hitsugaya.

His turquoise-eyes expanded as the arrow appeared to be piercing and shifting the air itself. He Flash Stepped away, escaping the explosion when the Soul Cutter hit the spot he was standing on. Coming out from his Shunpo, another explosion going off made his head turn towards the direction where Captain Kuchiki and Suì-Fēng were fighting the Arrancar. "Damn it." He cursed quietly and turned his head to look up at Ryūken hovering in the air. _'We're fighting in a big open area, this is allowing both the Quincy and Hollow to move around to their liking.' _Keeping his fellow Captains' well-being in mind, Captain Hitsugaya raise his Zanpakutō, summoning ice-pillars all over the park. _'This should give Captain Kuchiki and_ _Suì-Fēng some cover.' _With that done, the 10th Division Captain went back to fighting the Quincy. Unaware that he just saved his lieutenant's life.

* * *

**Ichigo VS Lieutenants**

Why were her hands shaking? Why was a cold sweat running down the side of her forehead? _'AND WHY CAN'T I HOLD MY SWORD STRAIGHT DAMN IT!'_ Rukia gulped audibly. The Hollow standing right in front of her was none other than Zangetsu himself. She was sure that there wasn't any other infamous Hollow out there who had orange hair with black and yellow eyes. Truthfully the only reason she and her small group of fellow lieutenants even ended up crossing paths with Zangetsu was that he felt the weakest of the bunch of Reiatsu that were battling out at the center of the park. But to see him this close? Things felt different.

It was one thing to sense his weak Reiatsu, though something was telling Rukia that he was mostly concealing his powers, however, basically to be face to face with the monster that defeated not one, not two, BUT THREE CAPTAINS! She understood the dire gravity of the situation dearly. What can a bunch of 2nd seats and one 3rd seat do against someone like him?

Then there was the look in his eyes. There was only one thing set in his golden and black eyes, and that was determination, but why though? Why would that emotion be there? And why is that sending her mix signals!

She couldn't spot any kind of killing intentions in them, yes there was a scowl on his face but it looked natural though, like it belongs there and that's what's killing her! Where was it? The hate that Zangetsu had towards the Shinigami that she heard so much about!? Why wasn't it there! And it was because of that lack of an inch of killing intentions that were giving her mix feelings about this Hollow! Why can't she spot any hatred in his eyes, the reason he attacked the Captains and mutilated her brother! WHERE IS IT AT!

Then there was the fact that confidence seemed to replace his hatred. She notices the way Zangetsu used one of his blades instead of both of them. This was telling her that he was naturally a dual-wielder but to use one sword meant something else to her. Zangetsu's stance looked sloppy and there were plenty of open spots that they can break through, what with the way he's weakly holding his sword with both hands. Was he baiting them to attack him first? His stance made it look like he never used one sword to fight, it could mean that Zangetsu was ready to fight them with possibly zero experience yet, the look in his eyes was telling her that he felt enough self-confidence to fight them and win. Was the scowl on his face directed towards himself then?

If his intentions aren't their deaths, then what is it?!

She subconsciously took a step back. "We... we... can't fight this thing." She sputtered and let a leak of fear coat her words.

Ōmaeda couldn't help but agreed with her. He was thankful it was the petite Shinigami who voice his thoughts though. "I agreed with her! We can wait for one captain to come here and fight him instead!"

"And miss a chance like this?" Renji said, a weak cocky smirk molded on his face. "Do you know what kind of reputation we might gain by just fighting Zangetsu?! A promotion, women, sake, popularity? Or just about anything that the Captain-Commander could offer us!"

With all those reasons laid down to him, the 2nd Division lieutenant smiled and raised his blade. "Women and a promotion, huh? Heh, maybe I'll finally get to lead my squad fill with nothing but beautiful women."

Rangiku groans but she was at least happy that Ōmaeda will fight alongside them and not run away. She has been waiting for so long to meet the Hollow that her captain seemed to have become obsessed with and if she's been honest with herself; she was rather disappointed. This Hollow doesn't look anywhere close to the beast that Captain Hitsugaya had mentioned before. Zangetsu looks normal. "Are you with us, Rukia? 'Cause I can't believe Ōmaeda is showing more courage than you right now. Aren't you angry with what Zangetsu did to your brother? Don't you want a bit of payback?"

Rukia's face rush towards the strawberry blonde. Is not like she's wrong but still. "Are you kidding me right now?" Her eyes shook with the same tempo as her body. "We can't fight Zangetsu! He'll overpower us!"

Renji was about to aid Rangiku, but Ichigo interrupted him.

"Oi, are we going to do this or what?" He drove his black blade through the ground, the hilt leveled to his waist for quick access. Leaning on his Zanpakutō, the redhead says, "I understand if you guys would rather run away, so I won't go after you guys if that's the case."

"You'll let us walk away, just like that?" Asked a curious Rukia, is he been honest or was it just a lie so that he could cut them from their back the moment they turn around?

Shrugging his shoulders and losing some degree on his scowl, Ichigo says, "Well, yeah, I mean, I have a very important ... task to do and if I waste time with fighting you guys, then I'll be putting my brother and uncle in danger." The redhead scratched his left temple. Was he right about calling that man his uncle? He means, if the man was sort-of-kind-of his mother's cousin, then they're family, right?

Hearing the fact that Zangetsu has a brother, Renji tries using that to provoke Rukia to fight. "He has a brother, Rukia! If we can't take revenge on him for what he did to my Captain - and your brother - then the next best thing to do is stall him long enough until his brother drops dead! We don't have to even listen to this monster!"

Her ears listen to her friend's word carefully. A small part of her wanted to call Renji an idiot. Stall Zangetsu? How long will that even last a minute or two? And they may even end up dead too! In her own opinion, there was nothing wrong with taking Zangetsu's offer, but the problem would convince the rest of her colleagues. Ōmaeda got easily baited, so if he tried to change his mind in the last second, Renji or Rangiku would just lure him back in. Rangiku's reason was hard to understand. Does she want to fight Zangetsu for the same reason Renji wants to fight too? To reclaim her Captain's honor? At least she knew that was Renji's reason for wanting to fight Zangetsu.

And that's all. Her common sense was the only small part of her that was against fighting the infamous Hollow, but irritation was clouding her judgement. What gave Zangetsu the right to tell them what to do! Why was she even listening to him! Asking them to turn around and run so that he could not put his brother in danger!? What a selfish asshole! Byakuya risked his life fighting him, so why can't his brother do the same?

She raises her blade against Zangetsu. "You're right, we don't have to listen to him." Who knows, maybe by stalling him for a minute or two might be enough time for her brother to return Zangetsu's kindness, by cutting the redhead brother's hand clean off - or better yet, death.

His yellow-eyes narrowed down to dangerous levels, just when he thought they would run away they all raised their blades against him. However, that's not what's pissing him off. Who's the girl's brother?

...

Ichigo felt stupid for asking that. Captain Hitsugaya was definitely out, the same with the petite woman, and he's sure as hell positive that the eye-patch wearing Shinigami was out. So that only leaves one person left.

"Is your brother the pretty boy with the stupid headpiece on his head?"

"Is not a 'stupid headpiece', it's a kenseikan, and it symbolizes his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan!" Rukia shouted, now feeling annoyed. "And his name is Byakuya!"

"Captain Kuchiki." Ichigo felted a bitter taste coming to his mouth by just saying that man's name, and he remembered why, oh he remembers. He was the one who almost killed Lily. His left arm reached for his white-color blade now. "Looks like I get to return the favor."

The lieutenants got confused, and they kept growing confused when the redhead planted his other sword.

"Oh crap! Here he comes!" Ōmaeda panicked, damn it why didn't he just listen to his gut!

"Quickly! Release your Shik-!" The busty blonde cut her words off, completely getting stunned by Ichigo releasing his Reiatsu on them.

With that wake-up call, the lieutenants' common senses came back, but it was already too late.

Rukia didn't blink and still, she didn't see it coming. She doesn't even know what happened. One second Zangetsu was standing meters away from her and now she was on her back, lying on the ground with her own Zanpakutō impaling her right shoulder, the hilt of her Soul Slayer touching her and Zangetsu's Hollow-eyes staring deep into hers. Did it take him only a couple of seconds for him to disarm her and nailed her to the ground, with her own Zanpakutō no less?

With another second passing by and Rukia's nerves finally sending the message to her brain, she let out a scream. Bringing out the other Shinigami from their stun moment.

"RUKIA!" Renji yelled and ran a hand above his Zanpakutō's blade. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

Ichigo Sonido, standing back to where he planted both his blades. He watches as the tattoo man's sword change to a 6-part segmented blade; each segment wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back. He turns his head upon hearing the busty woman called out her release. Her sword turned into a cloud of ashes. His attention went towards the man with the purple collar who's still stunned.

He didn't waste any time; he rushes towards him and punched his stomach, causing the 2nd Division Shinigami to bent down and with that action, Ichigo hit his chin with the palm of his hand, knocking out Ōmaeda.

_'Two down, two more to go.' _The redhead thought.

It took the redhead ten seconds to put both Rukia and Ōmaeda out of commission. _'So this is what Captain Hitsugaya has been training for. To fight a monster like him.' _Rangiku no longer felt any confidence now, she didn't even want to take her chances in fighting him. Her top priority now is to get everyone out and safe from Zangetsu! She Flash Step next to Renji, redhead looking like he was ready to kill Zangetsu if only the fool would see how impossible that was.

"Renji, listen to me! You need to go help Rukia!" Rangiku couldn't believe how quickly things have turned around, they would run away now, doing just what Zangetsu told them to do from the start. The only problem now was if he would let them go.

"I know that! I know that! I KNOW THAT!" Renji yelled back.

The strawberry blonde glared at him and said, "If you know that, then why are you still looking like you're trying to fight him! Come on, Renji. I know your eyes are open now! WE CAN'T FIGHT HIM!" Chewing the inside of her cheek, her gaze locked on to Rukia's figure. The petite 3rd seat was trying to remove her sword to join the soon-to-be fight. _'What fight? All we're going to get is a beat down.' _Closing her eyes and shaking her head, the busty woman took a deep breath. "Renji, listen to me closely." She got them into this mess and now she'll get them out, opening her eyes again, she continues. "I'm going to use Haineko's abilities to gain Zangetsu's attention. When that happens, I'll lure him far away from here."

"Can you out-run him?" Renji interrupted. "Is not like I'm trying to say your slow but ... Zangetsu's fast, you saw what he just did within so little time." Hearing no response, Renji turns to her and grimaced. "Don't tell me you're trying to pull some self-sacrifice cliché crap right now."

Rangiku went back to chewing the insides of her cheek. "All I need to do is stall him for a couple of minutes." Before she could open her mouth and called it a go, she spotted a snowflake gently landing itself on her nose. She looked up, the skies no longer blue as the color of her eyes but now black as Zangetsu's scleral. "Captain."

"The hell," Ichigo said, surprise that snow was falling. "We're nowhere near winter. Why would it be snowing?"

"Neko Rinbu(Cat Round Dance)!" Rangiku yelled, calling out her ash cloud to enclose Ichigo before turning it into a tornado. "Go, Renji!"

"Right!" He ran pass Rangiku and straight to Rukia, the petite woman still trying to remove her sword. Before he could reach her, Zangetsu appears right between them. "DAMN IT!" How the hell did he escape Neko Rinbu?! "Get out of my the fucking way!" He swings his sword, the segments of Zabimaru extended and grew in numbers, each segment connected by a stretchable thread. The redhead was now using his Zanpakutō as a whip instead of a sword, but did it make a difference? _'This - this bastard caught __Zabimaru's__ blade with his bare hands!' _Renji grunt as he tries pulling back his Zanpakutō, but Zangetsu wasn't letting go. "What kind of monster is he." he whispered, still trying to pull back his sword-whip.

Ichigo looked at the blade that was inches away from his neck. "You know," he tightens his grip, causing Renji's sword to break, half the blades falling down to the ground while the rest stay attach to his Zanpakutō. "You guys are weak. I was expecting a lot more than this." Feeling a sensation going around his body, the redhead teen looked down and noticed sparks. "What's this?"

"Why can't I cut him." Rangiku clenches her teeth tightly. "Your cover in my ashes! Why can't Haineko cut you!"

Hearing the blondes word, the teen raises a brow. "Cut me? Honestly, stop, it's starting to tickle me." Ichigo mocked, causing Rangiku to once again engulf him in an ash-tornado.

Rukia raises a hand to cover her eyes, the violent winds of the vortex throwing all kinds of debris around.

"Rukia!"

With her name called out, the petite Shinigami notice Renji appearing next to her side, redhead kneeling down and a shaky hand weakly gripping her Zanpakutō.

"I'm going to pull it out on three, got it?" Watching her nod and pursing her lips tightly so that she won't scream, Renji grabbed the hilt. "Okay. One, two, th-!"

Ichigo lower down his foot after he sent Renji flying towards a tree. "Sheesh, you people are annoying. I kind of feel bad just kicking you around."

The redhead Shinigami tried getting up before left hand went towards his right ribs. "Bastard broke a couple of ribs." Renji groaned as he finally stood up, Zabimaru held by his opposite hand. _'He's not even using his swords to fight us and we're stilling having so much trouble!' _Letting go of his ribs, Renji pointed a hand towards Ichigo. _'Crap, crap, crap! How does that stupid Incantation go?' _Gritting his teeth, Renji started chattering what was hopefully the incantation. "Strike the Heaves, ye who lose his ignorance, who broke darkness and light. Pace from the south to declare ye intentions. Hadō #4. Byakurai! (Pale Lighting)!"

He kept staring at the illuminating light. It was the same move that Captain Kuchiki used, the one Lily protected him from. Ichigo glared at the approaching Hadō Spell. This was a perfect time to see if Zangetsu was right. With the two extra weeks before preparing for his return to the World of Living, Ulquiorra helped him improve his timing on activating his Capa Cero. Raising his right hand, he coated it with a layer of white and with it he absorbed the upcoming lighting with his Capa's ability, Devorar (Devour).

Devorar was an ability that would allow him to devour any Reishi and Reiatsu based attacks. Szayel hypothesis that this ability works in two ways, first, there was the fact that his power doesn't "devour" Reishi, what it does instead is break down the attacks to Reishi particle-level size. Then came the 2nd part of Devour, something that even Zangetsu didn't tell him about, because the man didn't know or rather never bother telling him, anything that Devorar gets to "consume" becomes stored.

As his ability finished eating the Hadō Spell, Ichigo looked at the back of his hand, now decorated by a small pale-blue flame that was moving within a lazy sway motion, the storage that held all the Reiatsu from the spell. He learned the 2nd part of his ability during his time training with Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo. After he was able to coat his hand in a couple of seconds, his pale-skinned brethren decided that now was a good time to learn how to switch between his different abilities. His Capa Cero seems to always seem set to hide his presence, which is the 1st of the abilities Zangetsu talked about; Capa. The tricky part was how to change between all three of them. His Inner-Hollow once said that he could only use one ability meaning that he couldn't possibly stack them. He still remembers the way it went.

**Flashback, A week before coming to Karakura Town**

"You want me to do what now?" Ichigo's face was bald, Ulquiorra was joking, right?

The green-eyed Arrancar turns around and started putting some distance between the two. "You heard me, now that your timing has improved we must now discover the way to activate your other abilities." Turning back around, now a considerable amount of space between them, Ulquiorra said, "These abilities that Zangetsu mention might become very useful for our mission. The numbers of enemies we might face is unknown to both us and Urahara-san."

"You're joking. Do you know how long it took me to learn how to turn off Capa Cero!? And now you want me to play catch with a Cero!? Just to see if I can pull off one of the other two abilities?!" Ichigo yelled. To remove his Capa, the redhead only reasonable option was to overload his white armor with his Reiatsu, which led to his hand blowing up. Yeah. Lily did not like that. Kami does he remember all the yelling. ALL THE YELLING.

So what did he do to stop hearing Lily's bickering? Well, he went towards Szayel for advice and by the look in his eyes; the pinknette seemed to have already figured it out. So what did he do? He just did the opposite of what Zangetsu told him to do; he absorbed it back in. From what he remembers, Zangetsu mention that by pushing his Reiatsu and absorbing it to his skin would he activate his Capa Cero, however, Szayel theorize that because the white substance is still Reiatsu, his none the less, then to remove his Capa all he must do is absorb it back in him and BOOM! It worked. He has never been gladder to have Szayel with them.

With nothing coming from the pale-skinned Arrancar, Ichigo frown. "Okay. Fine." He raises his left hand, the one coated with his Capa.

Ulquiorra raised his right and created a weak Cero. "Remember Ichigo, just let your instincts guide you."

Seeing the approaching energy blast coming, Ichigo stood still, his coated hand ready to catch the Cero. _'Just let your instincts do all the work.' _As the Cero made contact, Ichigo got engulfed by smoke.

Ulquiorra didn't move from his spot, even when Ichigo took his attack head-on. He knew there was nothing to fear. There was no power behind his Cero. Waiting for a bit longer, the green-eyed Arrancar heard Ichigo's coughing.

"Damn *cough* it, that was actually strong, you could have *cough* kill me."

"But did I?" Ulquiorra casually replies, already creating another Cero. "We're going to keep trying until you're able to at least use one of your abilities. The moment I see any signs of Devorar or Exoesqueleto then we'll call it a day."

Ichigo panicked. "Wa-ait! I'm not ready!"

The pale-skinned Arrancar ignored his words and fired his attack. Seeing as Ichigo dodge the Cero instead of trying to use his Capa, he started creating another one. "What are you doing, Ichigo?" Watching as the redhead dodge again, he started focusing on a Bala instead and as he fires, he hit the teen. Lowering his hand, he took a moment to look around the isolated area they're training at. A wise decision he made. He doesn't wish to hear Lily's complaints about his method of training. Hearing the boy cough again, Ulquiorra went back to looking forward.

"Damn it, Ulquiorra, you're going to kill me! Give me a heads-up or something!" The redhead yelled, causing Ulquiorra to frown.

"A heads-up? Do you think the Shinigami will warn you? Do you think they're going to let you catch your breath?" With another Cero made, the Arrancar continue. "They want us dead, Ichigo. You need to at least have some form of mastery with your powers because if you can't show any improvements I'll just ask Starrk to let me handle the mission alone."

They kept going at it for another 4 hours, still no signs of improvements coming from Ichigo. _'We have at least another week before the mission.' _Ulquiorra thought. Hopefully, by then Ichigo will finally be able to do something. Seeing the redhead kneeling and breathing heavy, he closes his eyes and turns around. "Come now, we're done. Tomorrow we-"

"Again."

Ulquiorra blinks and turned his head to see Ichigo back on his feet again.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No, we're done."

Ichigo narrow his eyes. "No, we're not."

Turning his body back around, the green-eyed man said, "Yes, we are, you're not showing any signs of development, pushing your limits will not help you."

"One last Cero then we can call it quits," Ichigo replied.

"... Very well then."

The redhead's eyes widen, Ulquiorra was forming a real Cero with enough power to destroy a mountain. As it shot towards him, he clenched his teeth. Raising his coated hand, Ichigo waited for that sensation to happen. 4 hours of target used, the teen Arrancar was able to feel a pull. It felted a lot when he removed Capa by absorbing back his Reiatsu. As it got closer, Ichigo felt the pull, as if his hand was trying to leech out to the Reiatsu that came from Ulquiorra's green Cero.

His green eyes widen, a strange stream of green light was leaving his attack, and it was all becoming absorbed into Ichigo's Capa hand. He stops and lowers his hand to see the last bit of his Cero vanish.

Ichigo, while feeling exhausted, was smiling as he raised his hand towards Ulquiorra, showing him the moving green flame on the palm of his hands. "See... I... got it.."

Before the teen could drop, Ulquiorra Sonido to his side and catch him. "You did good, Ichigo."

**End of Flashback**

Left stun as a ghostly pale blue stream started leaking from his Kidō, Renji watched as the other redhead's skin suck his spell. "What - what the hell did you do."

Instead of answering, Ichigo raises his coated hand and started creating a Cero.

"OH SHIT!" Renji started panicking before his stomach turned to knots, Zangetsu was aiming towards Rukia instead of him. "Don't you dare do it bastard!"

The petite Shinigami went back to trying to pull out her sword the moment Zangetsu aimed his attack at her. _'No, please!' _She couldn't even try to pull it off before the pain stopped her. Just giving up and clenching her eyes, Rukia waited for the attack to go off.

Watching accepting her fate, Renji appears next to Rukia and bent down to cover his friend with his body. This cause Rangiku to use her Haineko to create a box of ashes around her friends, leaving her defenseless. Something that Ichigo was hoping for, with his prediction coming true, Ichigo aimed and fire his Cero towards Rangiku, catching the busty blonde off guard. However, just before his attack could reach her, an ice pillar appears from the ground, shielding Rangiku from most of the damage.

The tribal tattoo man watches as the ash walls disappear just in time to see the 10th Division 2nd seat hit her head on the hard surface of the ground. "Rangiku!" He rushed towards her before Zangetsu appeared before him, right arm coming down with his black blade cutting him across the chest. _'When did he have the time to retrieve his sword?'_

Rukia watched as her last friend drops to the ground, defeated by Zangetsu. As he turned his eyes and started walking towards her, Rukia felt her death approaching. Before she could go back to pulling her sword, Zangetsu grabbed the hilt of her Zanpakutō and roughly pulled it out. "AHH! Damn it..." She groans and tries to use a Kaidō Spell to heal her shoulder but Zangetsu grabs her around her neck with his right hand and lifting her up to his eyes level.

"Tsk, so this is all a bunch of lieutenants can do?" Ichigo looked to her left shoulder and noticed the lack of a white badge showing her rank. "What's this, you're not even a lieutenant?" Now that he thinks about it, the only one that he remembers seeing wearing that badge was the fat Shinigami. "Oh, now I feel bad for picking on a bunch of weaklings." He smirks to the petite woman before she spits at him, her fluids landing on his cheek. "All right then." He raises his left arm and started creating a small Cero. "Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not trying to kill you but, this is my way of returning your brother's generosity for what he did towards Lily first."

"You're a monster." Rukia choked her words out.

He kept staring at her eyes, even in the situation she was in her eyes still held enough strength to glare at him. But does it matter? "Yeah, you're right." Ichigo fires his Cero, creating a small hole in Rukia's stomach, the sizes of a bottle cap. "I am a monster." Throwing away Rukia's unconscious body, Ichigo took a slow breath and walked to retrieve his other blade. "And I'm done here."

"Impressive, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The teen quickly turns around to see a cloaked figure behind him. "Who the hell are you." He glared to the mysterious man before noticing the way he couldn't detect his Reiatsu. _'Is he hiding it? Or is it the cloak?' _He carefully watches the man walk towards all the unconscious Shinigami, a pleased smile was the only thing that the cloak allows to reveal.

"Hmm, four lieutenant-class Shinigami easily dealt with in the matters of minutes." The man turns his head towards Ichigo and says, "Though perhaps you could have dealt with them much sooner if you choose to actually fight them." The curved ends of his smile grew large as he felt Ichigo trying to stun him with his Reiatsu. "It's satisfying to see that you exceeded my expectations."

"H-how are you not affected by it..." Ichigo was in disbelieve, this easily stunned the Shinigami's so why didn't it stun this man. _'Unless.' _The redhead pointed a finger at the figure. "You're a Captain, aren't you?"

"My, how observant." Removing his hood, Aizen finally reveals himself. He chuckles as Ichigo's body becomes tense. "There's no reason to feel alarmed around me, Ichigo."

Narrowing his eyes, the redhead says, "How do you know my name. If I remember right, the only thing the Shinigami got on me is my alibi; Zangetsu." There was the fact that he told Captain Hitsugaya his name but that was about... 10 minutes ago. _'How long has he been here?' _Was he there from the beginning of his fight... or from the moment he set foot in the World of Living? Growing irritated, he yells. "Damn it, answer me, Shinigami!"

The 5th Division Captain chuckled again. "Why are you been so hostile now and towards me of all people?"

Before responding, a hand shot towards Ichigo's head as a painful headache came suddenly. "Ugh, damn it. What are you talking about?"

"You should feel grateful. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been born. Though I will admit that I never planned for your existence either." Aizen's calm and easier demeanor change, showing a bit of concern towards the redhead as he held his head with both hands now. "Is something wrong?"

"WHO ARE YOU!" Ichigo couldn't help but yell, the pain in his head started feeling as if someone was poking needles on his brain.

Aizen walks closer to Ichigo, the redhead on his knees while still holding his head. "With the attitude you're talking towards me, you're making me believe we met before." He jumps back as Ichigo wag his white sword from left to right. Watching as the boy charged as him, Aizen unsheathed his Zanpakutō and stopped Ichigo's left-handed sword. "You're acting barbaric right now." Watching as the redhead scream his head out instead of attacking with his other Zanpakutō, his lips form into a puzzled frown.

"What… what do you mean by never planning my existence?" Dropping the sword in his right hand, Ichigo brought his hand back to his head. Images of a white void in his mind. _'What the hell is going on!'_

The 5th Division Captain smile. "If you want answers," he pushes Ichigo away and took a leap back. "Then don't look away. Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

Was he seeing things? Did the pain make him hallucinate? Why did the Shinigami's Zanpakutō break into a million pieces once the tip of the blade hit the ground? _'Fuck, I'm seeing things!' _Ichigo bites down, close his eyes and dig his nails on his head, the painful headaches putting the images of a white void again in his head. Opening his eyes again, the redhead notices the reappearance of the man's sword. _'Damn it, it's just the pain!'_

"You - said, not to look away, now give me MY ANSWERS!" As he finishes with a scream, Ichigo launches himself towards Aizen, clashing their blades and this time using both swords. Both blades went down vertically while Aizen kept his horizontally.

Aizen shook his head with mirth. "It's so amusing to think where I should start. From the beginning, perhaps?" With his free arm, Aizen draws a symbol in the air, his entire body permeating red energy which then engulfs Ichigo, paralyzing the redhead. "Bakudō #9. Geki" Watching with amusement as the teen tried breaking himself free, he said, "What's the matter, Ichigo, can't break a simple Kidō spell without its incantation?" As the boy quit and glare at him, he chuckles. "Right, you want answers. From the beginning is what I promise, no?"

Ichigo blinks once and the entire environment seemed to have changed to a different scene. He was floating above a city he had never seen before. _'What's going on, how did I get here.'_

"Let's start with the day two unlikely souls meet." Aizen pointed over towards his left, making Ichigo's eyes look towards the direction where his experiment, White and Isshin fought. "It all started with a simple experiment. I unleashed White into the World of Living to see its powers in action. I will admit though, your father appearing in Naruki City was not part of my plan, but fate has funny ways of setting things in motion."

The redhead watches as a much younger Isshin fought off an almost black Hollow. It has a white mask. Two long, forward-pointing horns protruding from the sides of its head, and its Hollow hole seemed filled with a strange substance. Two blades in place of its forearms. He tried asking a question but his mouth wouldn't move. _'What's the whole point of showing me this.' _He kept watching his father fight the Hollow before out of nowhere someone cut down Isshin from the back.

"I praise your father for making me step in. I usually wouldn't care about my experiments, but White was a special case. The trouble I went through to find the main base of his Reiryoku was troublesome, but it was all worth it. Because of White, I was able to better understand the line between Shinigami and Hollows. My Hollowfication experiments also help me understand it better, but nothing to the degree that White did."

He couldn't help but wonder why the Shinigami was talking so passionately about White. What made that thing so special? And what trouble could it be that he went through? How was White even an experiment? _'Did he create him?' _He'll get his answers the moment he's able to devour the Reiatsu that's paralyzing him. However, he couldn't feel any pull. He looks to both his hanging arms, still holding the position when they clash their swords. He could still see his left hand coated in the white layer, so why can't he absorb? _'Damn it, what's going on!' _Ichigo went back to watching the event played on while still trying to free himself.

Aizen watched as Ichigo glared at the illusion, his mind wondering if he could feed disinformation to the boy. If Isshin told Ichigo everything, then trying to trick him with Kyōka Suigetsu would prove challenging. His Zanpakutō does not mess with someone's memories, just their senses. He'll think of something, in the meantime, he's more curious to see the boy's strange ability a little more up close. He can't help but wonder if this was one of White's many abilities. He remembers using several Shinigami's soul to create him. _'And to make sure White utterly became a Hollow, I had to search for decades all over Hueco Mundo to find the perfect specimen.' _But there was more. White's discovery bloomed many things. Far too many.

He moves closer to Ichigo's hand. _'What a strange and yet magnificent ability. Could it perhaps be one of White's original powers? Before the consuming of Shinigami's souls?' _It took him quite some time to create White but far longer to find him. Around how long ago was that? A little over 100 years? Yes, about over 100 years. That's when he discovered the mask fragment of White either stored, locked, or hidden away deep inside the ruins of a palace.

Not trying to recall any unnecessary memories, Aizen's soft and yet sharp brown eyes stared at Ichigo's Hollow mask. Why black? That was not what he found. The mask's color was white. So where did the odd coloration come from? _'Is this some form of defect?' _He closes his eyes and sighs; it satisfies him. The boy turned out to be what he had planned, the perfect hybrid. Looking at Ichigo's eyes, he notices the way they tremble with rage. What was it that he was showing the redhead, anyway? _'Ah, that's right. By now, my illusion should have finished showing him all the events that happen that day.' _That would explain the look.

Ichigo set his eyes back to Aizen, unaware that he was only looking at an illusion. The man had just finished showing him the last moment in which his mother killed White.

"And it's on this day that you should feel grateful towards me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been born." Seeing as Ichigo had something to say, the Aizen-illusion drew another spell in the air, allowing the teen to use his head only.

Finally able to put on facial expression, the redhead glared at the Shinigami Captain. "What the hell are you talking about bastard! You never planned me or anything like that! You even said it yourself!"

"Rationally, you're right but I'm also right, in my form of state." A crooked smiled molded itself on Aizen's lips, here's where he plays with the boy's mind.

Does he want to ask? Does he even need to know what the man might say? They could be all lies, but still, why was a small part of him curious to hear him speak? Ichigo frowns before asking. "What do you mean?"

His wicked smiled rise higher. "I want you to think about it like this, Ichigo, what could of happen if I never release White into Naruki City - or better yet, into the World of Living, what would have happened then?"

"... My parents would have never met." The redhead spoke with a shocking tone.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Aizen said, "There's a little more to that. Come on now, you know what I'm trying to say."

"Me... if White never attacked and infected my mom with Hollowfication then dad wouldn't have risk losing his powers to save her in the first place, because there wasn't anything to save her from. Then they wouldn't have met and gotten together... and never had me..." Ichigo grinned his teeth. "BUT THEY COULD HAVE ALWAYS MEET IN A DIFFERENT SCENARIO AND-"

"And fallen in love?" The 5th Division Captain interrupted, feeling great pleasure in the boy's mental distress. "Your father, Isshin, who walks in the path of a Shinigami and your mother, Masaki, a Quincy. Two different beings that live worlds apart. Both the opposite of the same coin. Tell me, Ichigo, in what other kinds of an event could they had met in?"

The silence was Aizen's only answer; the teen had looked down at the ground instead of him. "Exactly, you're only existing because of me." Is he going to stop now? No, he wants to make sure Ichigo feels pitiful, so once the boy realizes just how small his existence means, he can easily snatch him away and use him for his own plans. "Ichigo, did your mother love Isshin?"

Ichigo snapped his head up, looking back to Aizen's eyes. He was about to answer when the image of the white void appears for a second, but this time there was more. There was a woman there with short blue hair, a body emitting a strange green glow. Then it vanishes. Shaking his head and forgetting about the strange vision, the redhead says, "She loved him." He quietly replies.

"Hmmm love is such a powerful word, maybe I was wrong for using it. Well, let's say 'love' is a factor in your parent's chemistry. Do you think your mother 'love' Isshin to where she wanted to settle down with a Shinigami, the race that led to the almost-extinction of the Quincies, to have a family?" Aizen waited for the boy to say anything but nothing came from him so he continued. "I don't see how your mother could love a killer of her race, maybe because there was never any love. Perhaps your mother gave herself to Isshin in a show of gratitude for saving her and nothing more. They never planned your conceiving. You are what they call a 'Happy Accident'."

Ichigo finally had something to say. "No, I wasn't an accident! They wanted me! If they never planned children, then why would I have sisters!"

"Perhaps your father wanted more children, and your mother, who was only alive because of Isshin, went with it. What would happen to her IF Isshin left? So she gave him more children, to keep Isshin around." Aizen smirked as he could see the light in Ichigo's eyes fade, his hope beginning to vanish. _'I can still do more damage.' _"While your mother's love for your father is questionable, one thing she loved, however, was you, Ichigo. But to what point could she love her little guardian? Perhaps to where she gave you a purpose in life. You know what they say, a child born with no purpose could only live for so long. So she, just like your father, set you a goal; to protect. Protect everything that she can't." Seeing Ichigo go puzzled, Aizen continues. "How much longer do you think your father would have wanted to stay with your mother? 'Till death do us apart'? No, eventually Isshin would have left and with his departure, he would have shatter the soul link that kept your mother alive. Causing her death and that's where you come into her plans. After feeding you nothing but lies, you would've kept your sisters safe because that's what you're supposed to do, protect them."

"My dad would never leave us! You don't even know him well enough!" Ichigo exclaimed, feeling a rise on his anger.

Aizen smirked. "But you do? Is odd that your father set you down the same path as your mother's, almost as if he was preparing you for something. I wonder what."

The redhead stares in disbelief. "How do you know something like that…?"

"Because unlike your parents, your existence matters to me. After learning of you, I started watching everything from the day you were born to the day of your death. You could say I was your guardian angel." With a smirk still present, Aizen extended an arm towards the boy. "Come with me, Ichigo. I can truly give you a purpose in life. You own me your existence so you might as well repay your life debt."

His yellow-eyes stared at Aizen's hand. There has to be something that he could say. "M-my dad is still here watching over Yuzu and Karin... even after I died he never left them behind."

The 5th Division Captain sigh, his patience running low. "Your father is quite a wary man. Has he ever told you the penalty for giving your powers to a human is death? If he was to leave your sisters and head back to Soul Society, our Captain-commander would have deployed an investigation team. They would find evidence. Isshin would then either get thrown to the Maggots Nest or executed. As for your sisters, they may get taken away and given over to the 12th Division and trust me when I say this Ichigo, death is a better option than getting sent there."

The real Aizen watched everything from the sidelines, a small frown on his face. The Binding Spell got consumed by the boy's Capa. He's lucky that Ichigo is under the hypothesis of his Kyōka Suigetsu. Feeling as it took longer him to win the boy over to his side, Aizen sped up the process. His illusion smiled and said, "What do you think your mother would have wanted for you to do?"

A bitterer laughter left Ichigo's lips. He looked down to the ground and answer. "If only I could find her I would ask her myself..."

Both the illusion and the real Aizen stared at Ichigo with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" Did Ichigo not know what he did? Or could it be that Isshin never told the boy?

"My... dad said that when she died, unlike me, she was able to crossover to Soul Society..."

Even though Ichigo's sight could only see the illusion of himself, it didn't matter because if he could just look up to the Shinigami Captain's illusion he could completely see the shock look on his face. It shocked even the real Aizen. _'He doesn't know! Isshin never told Ichigo what truly happened to his mother!' _The new smile born on his face was wicked and filled with misdeed. "Oh? Your mother's peacefully living in Soul Society? Why, who fill your head with such a lie?"

"Lie?" The redhead looks up and yells. "What are you talking about! What's a lie? It's not a lie!"

Aizen's head tilted forward, his eyes shadowed. Two things will either happen, the 1st would be that by learning of the truth he could mentally and emotionally devastate the boy and that could either be good or bad. Bad because he wouldn't be able to use him anymore but that's also good since then Ichigo wouldn't get used against him. The 2nd scenario would be a total mental breakdown, which could lead the boy to go complete mayhem.

Seeing no reason for keeping Ichigo under his illusion, he releases the boy causing him to fall on his knees. "Do you know how a Hollow takes conscious? No? Well, let me tell you. During any time of their evolution, if a soul they consume becomes conscious of their existence then both souls would then go into a battle of wills. Whose soul is stronger will then devour not just the current conscious soul but every other one."

Why was he telling him this? What's the point of it? "Where are you going with this." His eyes follow Aizen as the Shinigami walk circles around him.

"Remember how I mention that I was watching over you, even to your death?" He stops behind Ichigo and used his Kyōka Suigetsu, bringing the teen to a distant and yet familiar place.

Ichigo stood up and looked around. He was no longer at the park; the day turned into night, and it was raining hard. "This is the day when…."

"Get away from there!"

The redhead turns around to see a younger version of himself running down to save the girl. But as Ichigo was finally more spiritually aware now, he could see the head of Grand Fisher slowly surfacing from the current of water that he was hiding at. "No."

"ICHIGO!"

"No..." Ichigo started panicking, and he doesn't even know why. This has already happened and he can't do anything about it. So he watches as his mother protected him, and as consequences, she dies. Is he ready to talk about it? No. He would never be ready to talk about it, let alone see it happened with his eyes. But as he kept watching, his stomach turned to knots, and his blood ran cold. His eyes watched as the Hollow grab another version of his mother, one with a chain sticking out from her heart and then it ate her.

Standing up, Ichigo started talking small steps forward. "That's... that's not what happen.. dad, he said a Shinigami was able to help her..." Grand Fisher was about to leave before he notices his younger self, trying to wake his dead mother and then, he killed him. Just like his mother, his spirit spawn before Grand Fisher ate him.

Aizen was standing behind Ichigo; Kyōka Suigetsu's illusion cutting off. "Remember what I say about how a Hollow becomes conscious? Grand Fisher, the Hollow that killed and devour both your and mother's soul headed back to Hueco Mundo for his next stage of evolution, however, you, Ichigo won the battles of Wills. You devour Grand Fisher's soul and with it your mother's." He smirked as Ichigo's eyes became lifeless, he leans over and whispers. "Isshin said she was living in Soul Society, but now you know the truth. He lied to you Ichigo, your own father kept the truth hidden from you. What else could he be hiding from you? Tell me, how does that make you feel?"

How does he feel? HOW DOES HE FEEL!? _'He lied! That bastard lie to me! D__**am**__n __**hi**__m! __**DAMN HIM**__!' _Ichigo's world went dark.

**Soul Society, 12th Division.**

The alarms were going off. A tall man with short, spiky black hair, with a distinguished hairline running through it and three small horns protruding from his forehead. He's wearing a laboratory coat over his standard Shinigami shihakushō. Akon, the 3rd seat of the 12th Division, was trying to keep things organized. "DAMN IT! POWER UP THOSE BARRIERS AND INCREASE THEIR RESISTANCE!" Turning around to address another member of the 12th Division, he says, "Send a letter to the Captain-Commander! We need to deploy more Captains!"

"Now what's going on here." Captain Kurotsuchi spoke, wearing a pair of bloody rubber gloves. "How can you expect me to work, Akon, when you haven't turned off all these annoying alarms!"

"But Captain, it's Zangetsu! He's doing that whole transformation thing again!" The 3rd seat yelled back, taking a seat behind the main computer. "I already order to reinforce the barriers and asked someone to head over to the 1st Division to-!"

"And who gave you permission to do so?"

"W-what?" Akon turns around, completely confused. "Captain, what are you talking about. If we do nothing, then we will lose three Captains."

Mayuri scoffed, "Pfft, and what?" With a sigh and a scowl, the 12th Division Captain remove the gloves. "Well, it's about time I finally get to see Zangetsu's abilities up close. Hopefully, this trip will prove useful."

Akon watched his Captain leave, most likely heading towards the Living World when another alarm started going off, this one showing that a Garganta was opening. "Damn it, what now!? ... You're joking." He felt like pulling his hair right now. "Another powerful Hollow appeared!" He started working his fingers, trying to find the location of the Garganta when he noticed something completely off. "Why would it - "

"Found something new, Akon?"

The 3rd seat turns around to see a well-endowed woman with green eyes, black hair pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs. With her melancholic stare, Akon started feeling uncomfortable. "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, well, umm, there seems to be another Hollow reading but our radars show that this Hollow is appearing two towns away from the park." He frowns before continuing. "The level of Reiatsu we're getting from the Hollow seems to be equal to Zangetsu right now." Hearing the 2nd seat walking away, Akon asks, "Where are you going?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi might need some assistance."

Akon ran both his hand down his face and mutter into them. "Damn it, why did I join this Division..."

**Living World**

"For fuck's sake." Shinji curse as he glared at the Shinigami Captain in front of him. "Can you please just move out of the way already?"

With a smile and cocking his head to the left, Gin says, "Nah ah ah, I can't let ya do that, Captain Aizen made it clear to me about not lettin' anyone gets past me."

"So you're working with Aizen then?" Urahara said, his hand going towards his Zanpakutō.

Hacchi, a very large and rotund man who's wearing an olive-green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie, turn his golden eyes towards the ex-shopkeeper. "Urahara-san. Do you feel it?"

The shaggy blonde nodded. "It's happening again. Ichigo is transforming." Just as he finished, a Garganta opens behind Gin.

"Eh?" Gin turns around with a frowned. "Now, what are you doing here, Baraggan-san?"

With his ax resting on his right shoulder, Baraggan says, "Do not worry about my reasons for been here, Shinigami."

**\- X-**

Everything was white. Why was it white and where was he, anyway? He doesn't even know if he's looking forward or not.

"Are you okay?"

Did he hear a voice? It was a voice he heard, right? Or was it just his imagination? Oh, Kami why does his head feel dizzy now.

"Wow there, calm down."

He heard it again; it was a voice! A woman's voice if he heard it right. Now his head felt like someone grabbed it with a pair of hands.

"Don't spin your head so fast now."

His vision finally seems to adjust because he was seeing something–no, someone, there was a blurry face of a woman not even inches away from his own. Why doesn't he pull his head away? Is not like her grip on his head was strong. So what is it then? Maybe it is the pair of forest green emerald orbs that are her eyes that have him so captivated.

"You're okay, yes?"

She asked again, leaning her head closer and narrowing her eyes into slits. With his personal space being invaded, his heart started racing. He's supposed to reply, right?

"Where..." Why can't he say more? No, is not that, it's more like... he doesn't know what word comes next. "You.." He tries once more but again, the words get lost. Watching as the woman leaned her head back and takes her hands away from his head. He takes a peek around. Everything was a white void, all except for the woman in front of him. Looking back towards her, he notices her short light-blue hair and pale skin. No clothes on her but her body was emitting a green glow around her.

She sighs before saying, "You're feeling fine, right? 'Cause I'll be honest with you. I honestly didn't know what I was doing." Looking down at her hands, she started flexing her fingers. "This... was the first time I ever have done anything like this."

Frowning, he asks. "Where... are we." Did he speak a full sentence?

"I... wish I knew too. I don't remember how we got here... I wish Bann was here."

"Baan?"

Laughing, the woman pokes him on his forehead. "No silly is pronounced, Bann. B-a-n-n. Bann."

"Who's... Bann?" Why did that question bring a smile to her face?

"Uh! Bann is this smart man! Like, there's no one-"

* * *

The scenario change, yet there wasn't much of a difference. Everything was still white, and he was glaring at the endless void. _'Fucking annoying...'_

"Neh, how long has it been?"

He sighs before turning around to look at her, a beautiful smile on her face. "I don't know... I think around... 100 years? Sheesh, I don't know why you ask me. I just remember how to count."

Her green orbs light-up. "You remember how to count?! Then do you remember your name then!?"

Groaning, he planted his head between his hands and grumble. "Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you! I don't have a name!... And don't need one!" Watching as the woman pouted, he couldn't help but think how cute she looks.

"Then it's about time I give you one!" She happily responds before going back to pouting. "Umm, let's see here... what's a good name for you... Sevva!"

"What!? Hell no! It's that even a real name?!"

"... Vadden, Judd, umm Uzziah?"

"Can you just stop." He asks, a blank look on his face. "You're not even trying... you're just trying to give me any name." Hearing everything go quiet again, he goes back to counting.

"I got it!"

_'Oh Kami'_ He was about to say something when she blurts out.

"All right! Listen up, buddy! I got your name! It's -"

* * *

"Neh, how long has it been?"

Again? Why can't she ask anything else? "I don't fucking know... 5 or 600 years, lost count after 400." He replies with a harsh tone. While he was looking forward, he could still see the way she turns around to send him that beautiful smiles of her.

"C'mon now, don't be like that. I know that you're lying."

"Damn it! Can you stop smiling for once! I have been looking at that ugly smile of yours for the last 958 years!"_ 'And nothing will get me tired of seeing your smile.'_

"AHA! YOU DID KNOW!"

Releasing a sigh, he looks back at the white void they have been living in for over 900 years. "Yeah, now what? What good does knowing give you?" He hopes his response didn't sound so gloomy? Something tells him that she will pick it up.

"Don't be like that. Eventually one of us will get out."

Yep, there it is. He could feel her body hug him from behind. "You have been saying that for the last 845 years." He doesn't even need to move his head to see her eyes and smile.

"And is true, but I'm sure the one that will get out first will be you, Luna."

Damn it! Can't she NOT call him that! Pushing her away, he sends her a glare. "Can you stop calling me that already! I told you a million times already! I don't have a name, and I don't need one! So stop calling me that! Luna!" He doesn't want to sound like an asshole but still... that name gets to him... he has no right to use that name.

"Sorry, is just sad that you don't have a name..."

"And I don't need one! And you shouldn't have named me that same name as yours!"

"You know." He could see her going back to smiling. "One day someone will give you a name. A name that you will like, a name that will fit you, a name that you will wear with pride."

_'Wouldn't that be nice?'_

* * *

Again, the white void. How much longer must they wait... when will it happen? The day one of them gets to leave this place.

"Neh, how long-"

He turns around to see that Luna was standing up. "Is something wrong?" Was that a serious look on her face? And was she glaring? What's going on, he never has seen her like this before."Lun-!" His words came to a halt when he spotted black cracks spreading around the white void. "LUNA! What's happening?" As he looks around, he notices the way the strange root-like cracks were dashing towards him. He turns back around to look at her when he notices the sad smile on her face.

"It's happening... you're getting out of here..."

His eyes widened. "Me? Just me? NOT US?" He tries running towards her but his feet wouldn't move, looking down he notices the way the roots wrap around his legs. Looking back up, he notices the way the white dimension seems to break in half. His entire side was entirely pitched black. "No! NO! NO! I'm not leaving without you!"

"It's okay... Luna... you don't need me."

He couldn't even reply in time before seeing the way he was getting drag away. As he looks back to her, he notices the small smile, but the thing that made him feel worried was the way she wasn't even moving from her spot. "What.. are you doing... Luna!" Getting no response, he yells out a promise. "I'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE TOO! SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, OKAY!? JUST WAIT A LITTLE BIT LONGER, LUNA!" Seeing tears in her eyes, he heard her yelled back.

"That's a promise! I'll wait for you! And Luna, don't forget!? OKAY! YOU WERE BORN TO PR-"

* * *

Green? Where was he and was that water he was feeling? Is he in a test tube?

"Amazing."

Soon as he heard that voice, he turned his eyes towards the owner. A brunette wearing glasses.

"I'm expecting many great things from you, White."

* * *

Was he biting? It feels like his teeth were driving deeper into flesh. What was he biting? And what's up with that annoying blue light!

* * *

Black. Great. Where was he now! _**'Damn it!'**_ He was about to look around when he noticed the fact that he wasn't even alone. There was another Hollow here... **_'A Hollow here? How?! What's going on? Could it be... my current host got devour?'_** His eyes lit up. Luna told him about this! **_'I'm stronger than him! That means I can take control!'_** He could hear the clear confusion in the Hollow's voice. **_'Oh, this is going to be sweet.'_**

* * *

And it didn't work... **_'Damn that brat...'_** He was sure it would have work. **_'It won't be long before he finally comes inside.'_** He went back to looking at the stars... The same ones he had been looking at for the past 6 years.

"LILY!"

He sighs. _**'Okay, here we go.'**_

* * *

Ichigo eyes shut open. That was him! The one time he called out to Lily when he was in-!

"Zangetsu!" The redhead looks around, trying to find his inner Hollow when he notices that he wasn't at the island... He was standing on the side of a building. "Where... Where am I."

_"I have been waiting for you, Ichigo."_

Ichigo turns around and says, "W-who are you?"

The... thing standing behind him was a glowing figure of a man. No facial features, no hair, no nothing... it was just a white silhouette.

**-X-**

**And that's a wrap for the 1st part. **

**Don't have much to say so~ let's start lol.**

**So yes, Ulquiorra had trouble against both Captains, why? The answer is quite simple. Even though he was the 4th Espada he would actually have a harder time against more experience Captains, now remember that the only person that Ulquiorra ever fought was Ichigo. So how would he fair against others is unknown. Also no, he doesn't have his Sengunda Entapa but he will.**

**Now, Toshi and Ryuken's battle was just gonna be simple. Nothing too fancy.**

**Was Ichigo's fight satisfying? I mean after all in this story he's as strong as Grimmjow and he was able to stun Rukia with his Reiatsu. **

**Got Aizen into the mix now which lead Ichigo into going berserk again. **


	17. Danger! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 16: Danger! The Battles That Lead to Hopes, Memories, and Dreams!**

**Part 2**

She looks down at the blueprints; Her focus stare made the two men by her side believe she knew what she was looking at. She ran her forest green eyes across the paper once and then looked up. Pursing her lips, she says, "How is this going to work? We'll probably spend years to build it." Turning her sights to the man to her left, she added. "It also doesn't help that this place is pretty... noticeable to others. This might catch the eyes of some unwanted lookers."

The man to her left was huge, even though the woman was proudly standing at 5'8, he was a foot taller than her. His body was bulky with scars decorating both his fairly tanned and brawny arms. The only facial hair the man has was his thin eyebrows and his long goatee beard that reach past his neck. He's wearing black shorts while white bandages wrapped around his chest and legs. He turns his light gray eyes towards the woman and speaks in a deep and thick almost-Scottish accent. "I don't see wot your talkin' about, this place is perfect! I thought ye wanted somethin' big 'cause you be plannin' on invintin' others over. You wanna have us look around for somethin' better than?"

The woman he was looking at has short light-blue straight hair, pale skin, and a curvier figure noticeable with the tight bandages wrap around her waist. A handmade belly shirt that she was wearing exposed the bandages wrapped around her stomach. She was also wearing a white tattered side slip robe and feet wrapped in bandages.

Looking up towards the man, the woman says, "No, no, no! This place is perfectly fine!" Her eyes went back to the paper. "Is just that I don't want to put too much work on everyone." Her voice came out sounding simple and easy, making anyone who hears it feel a sense of serene.

Feeling the effects of her peaceful voice, the man to her right spoke. "Is good to see you care about us. Even after we all agreed to follow you as servants and nothing more, you never looked down at us like the sand below our feet."

The man to her right was of average height with a thin and lanky body with sharp facial features with his brown hair shaved from the left while his right side was single braided into a bun. Unlike the other man, his skin color was peach and just like the bulkier man, his arms and chest wrapped in bandages. Instead of shorts, he was wearing the lower half of a black color robe. Turning his sharp onyx colors eyes to her, he says. "I know it might feel like it's a bit too much for you to handle, Luciana, but you're our queen and we will do anything you wish."

"C'mon now, you know I hate it when you call me that!" She pouted. "I already told you to just call me Luna."

"I know." He smiles before continuing. "But I, and like everyone else, hold you in high regards. Is only respectful if we call you by your full name. Luna sounds like a name that only friends should call you."

"Are we not friends, Garreth?" Luna interrupted.

Garreth's eyes were looking at the huge mountain range that seemed to spread for miles. "Friends?" Living longer as a Hollow than a human being, he felt like the word 'friend' was just not set in their vocabulary; the Hollows' vocabulary. Hollows don't have friends; they have a pack, and inside those packs, there are pecking orders. There are no bonds between one another because that's showing weakness.

Opening his mouth again, he says. "We talk about this before Luciana. You shouldn't show any signs of friendliness. Others might try using that against you."

"And I'm trying to change that!" Luna yelled. "You keep making it sound like we're still animals! Did you forget the fact that before been beast we were human?"

"... Perhaps." The brunette's onyx eyes look up to the sky, his eyes resting on the full moon. "I lived longer as a beast than a man. Can you blame me for losing my humanity?"

She narrowed her forest-green eyes and pointed a finger at him. "Lost your humanity? How can you say that! We lost our masks and Hollow hole. I think that's a sign that we gain back our humanity."

"And just because we're complete again doesn't mean we must forget what we truly still are." The bun brunette closes his eyes.

Frowning, Luna says. "Sheesh, why you gotta make it sound so gloomy." Feeling as if she was forgetting someone, the woman panicked and looked towards the tanned man. "Oh crap! Sorry about that Konnor, I didn't even answer your question." She rubs the back of her neck, all while releasing a sheepish laugh.

"Err, that's fine lass. But do ya wanna have us look for somethin' better or nat?" Konnor reply.

Shaking her head, Luna says, "No, this is fine." Looking back down to the blueprints, she smiles. "Though I do have a request."

* * *

Lily slowly opened her eye. Even after having yet another weird dream, she didn't freak out. Not when she has seen them every time she sleeps, however, she wonders why this one was different though. Before, the dreams only reveal a woman and a man in a white void and that be all, so where did this one come from?

_'Konnor, Garreth, Luna... Who are you?'_

With a sigh, she turned to her sides and rested her head on the softness of the pillow. Her eyes settle themselves across the other bed in the same room that she shares with Ichigo. She couldn't help but wonder how she misses his orange mop of hair. She has seen it every day for the past 4 years and now gone from her sights; she felted rather... alone. A feeling she had hoped to never experience again since the last time she felt this way was the day when she learned that her and Starrk's souls had split. While the outcome was perhaps for the better; to feel like nothing–as if her existence felt small and insignificant–was not worth the 8 months of hell she mentally live with.

With the first thoughts after waking up from a nap been about her friend, Lily narrows her eyes into a glare. Why didn't she go? Why couldn't Starrk send her with Ichigo back to Karakura Town? Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra weren't enough to deal with, if possible, many Shinigami! Sure the only real worries would be Captains but still, it was the idea that Ichigo would do something stupid like face the silver-haired shrimp of a captain that made her feel anxious.

_'There's nothing to worry about. He promised, remember?'_

Once again she sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder why she feels so worried about him. He hasn't even left for more than an hour, less 30 minutes! Is not like something bad would happen, right? Besides, their mission isn't even that hard! Ulquiorra's main role was to distract, if possible, all the Shinigami Captain station there. After that, all Ichigo had to do was head towards the ruins of Urahara's Shop where said shopkeeper with the company of Shinji, and a man by the name of Hacchi would wait for him. While in the meantime Yoruichi, Rose, and Mashiro would take a different route towards the park to help Ulquiorra and guide him back to the warehouse where Ichigo would already be waiting.

And that's all, see? Simple enough. _'Buuuuuut~ things could go even smoother if Starrk sent me as well!' _Lily thought angrily. She doesn't question Ulquiorra's strength, the pale-skinned Arrancar is strong, but she was sure the Shinigami wouldn't just keep their attention on him since their focus would be Ichigo. And that's where she would come in at! If a captain split from the rest to go after Ichigo then she by his side, they both could have a better chance against a Shinigami Captain!

The mission could have gone in a different direction, but Urahara had pointed it out about how much of a bigger risk it was. The original plan was for Ulquiorra and Ichigo to just appear above the ruins of Urahara's Shop, where the ex-shop owner and his company would wait for them but the shaggy blonde mention that many Shinigami have taken close patrols around his shop so the moment they open a Garganta, the Shinigami would already be there. So Urahara proposed that they should appear above the park, the one place Shinigami had stopped looking at.

Eyes still closed and now with a more clear mind, the limenette try going back to sleep but with the feelings of anxiety creeping around the back of her mind. Lily decided to just go visit Szayel and spend some time with the pinknette, something that she seemed to notice about just recently was the lack of connection between both of them. When was the last time she talked with Szayel? In a normal conversation? Like, never.

Perhaps that could take her mind off of Ichigo.

She wasn't even half-way up the bed before she groaned and crashed back down with both hands covering her face. Why did Ichigo even creep through her mind right now? Why can't she have a normal moment without having her redhead friend make himself known?

Ichigo.

Recently thinking, hearing, or just saying his name made her cheeks feel warm and she just can't seem to understand why. The redhead was what to her? A friend. A close friend… her best friend.

While she has always been together with Starrk, their relationship was not in the plane of friendship. More like, family. Though that was even more hard to figure out. As far that she knows, the brunette wasn't even a blood relative. To her, he felt more like some acquaintance that a family member but with Starrk been the ONLY being around. She couldn't help but label the man as some sort of brother figure. With the 200 years prior before Ichigo came along. They created their bond out of neediness, because after all who else could they talk to? Kami's knowns what their future could have possibly been like if their lives never change with Ichigo's presence.

Feeling warmth reaching her cheeks, Lily went back to groaning into her hands.

Having Ichigo introduced into their lives has changed a lot of things. For starters, there were all the friends they made. Szayel, Ulquiorra, the Visoreds, Yoruichi, Tessai, and dare she says Urahara. While no longer connected with Starrk, she knew just how much the introduction of those people has made him happy. Even if he was having a hard time showing it. Loneliness was a harsh emotion they had to endure for over 200 years, but with the 4 years of Ichigo living with them, those 200 years felt rather long ago. Even when the reality was actually very much different. She knew damn well how she can't compare the 200 years of solitude to the 4 years of Ichigo's presence in their lives. Yet. The 4 years spent with the redhead made her feel as she lived more in those moments than the former.

His existence really changed their lives, even if he put them in danger. But even then, the aftermath of those disastrous adventures became worth it.

First, there was Menos Park. While they meant the trip to the former Forest Of Menos to be a simple visit, Ichigo wanting to help Gerald from a Shinigami have opened up Starrk's eyes. To her, that was the first time she had seen Starrk worried about anyone else. It showed her just how much Ichigo meant for him and finally letting her see that Starrk could care for others, even when they were weaker than him.

Another event was the day in which they first visited Karakura Town. After the horrible disaster that happened at the Human World, the aftermath was to say for the better. They met so many people. Many people that she and Starrk would have never gotten to meet if it wasn't for a certain redhead and because of that, they could finally have friends, company, etc! She, herself got a sister figure!

Removing her hands and looking at the ceiling of her room, Lily went back to thinking about everything that had happened in those four years. Their lives have only been in danger like, what, twice? 1st was the incident at the park, then the 2nd time was when Starrk fought Baraggan. If the brunette would have lost, then the former King of Hueco Mundo would have gone after them.

Thinking about it now, the pros overshadow the cons. There were more gains than losses. After her almost-near-death moment, while she lost her connection with Starrk, in return she became a different being, completely no longer relying on Starrk's power anymore since she could get stronger. The biggest news to her was the fact that she finally aged! Scratch that, that was the best of news for her in such a long time, period! She'd lived her entire life stuck in a child's body and thanks to Urahara she grew up. They were also finally strong enough to train with the others, too, another set of good news for her!

And it was all thanks to Ichigo.

Feeling the warmth return, instead of covering her face, her right hand went over her heart or where her heart should be and just lay her hand above it.

"Ichigo," Lily spoke his name soft and gently, making her cheeks heat more and a smile form on her lips. She doesn't understand what these feelings could mean, but she's just glad they made her feel so happy and alive.

"Ichigo."

Again she spoke his name just so that she could feel the happy effects her body seems to behave in.

With a cheery smile plastered on her face. Lily got up and finally went to visit Szayel. As she finishes putting on her usual attire, the limenette headed towards the balcony and looked towards the quiet nights of Hueco Mundo. The balcony that she was standing on was of simple design and it was only big enough for two, her and Ichigo. Shaking away the warmth from her cheek, Lily looked up to the moon.

It was strange that something like this could even exist in Hueco Mundo and she wonders just how the Vasto Lorde, Nel, was able to find such a place. Well, from what the centaur-looking Hollow said, once she reached her current form and hunger no longer driving her mind, she was able to discover more of Hueco Mundo. Lily could understand that. Hunger is the only thing that drives Hollows to eat, so what comes after they reach the stage of a Vasto Lorde? She didn't care for what the other Vasto Lordes did, she's only happy that Nel used her opportunity wisely. She wonders though what other ill-intended Hollows would do if they ever reach such stage of evolution.

A shiver runs down her spine as she thought about Baraggan. For someone so powerful and could have possibly done so much for Hueco Mundo, the aged Arrancar chosen to rule Hueco Mundo with an iron fist.

_'I'm glad Starrk won.'_

Shaking her head and looking down from the balcony, Lily wonder who could build such a fortress or what she better believes to be a city. The huge mountain range that Nel brought them at spread for miles, and she means _miles_. It was easily twice the size of Karakura Town. Size aside, the real glory of such a structure was what's inside of it. Someone had built an entire city inside of the mountain! That's right, A FULL CITY! She found huts, stores, etc. You name it and she bets you'll be able to find it.

Eyes still looking down, Lily used to wonder just how all of this got built. The inside of the mountain was hollow, almost as if someone carved it and from the inside and they got to work from there, but the more she looked into it, the more she learned that all the balconies built by the side of the mountain were once the entrance point. They built the city from the outside going in.

After Starrk sent Ulquiorra into the mountain to make sure no other Hollow were living there, the pale-skinned Arrancar came back with some amazing information. Besides the buildings and balconies, Ulquiorra stated that there seem to be around 3 levels of floors. The first level seems to be what appears to connect to all the stores and such. Making the 1st floor the main district. Throughout the 1st level, Ulquiorra found many pillars with stairs built around them. Deciding to take one of them to see where they would lead him was the way he discovers the 2nd level... an entire demolish floor, she couldn't guess what that floor could've held. Discovering only one staircase and once again following it up did he discover the 3rd level. Every room found on the 3rd floor looks a lot like a top-class 3 bedroom apartment and she really means _top-class_. While they lacked any form of furniture, the apartments were basically big enough for one to decorate them to their own liking but the only thing they have to style their rooms with were beds. Beds that they have stolen from the Human World.

And the 3rd floor became theirs.

Well, it's not like they called the 3rd floor their main place of residence; it was actually all the Hollows who decided that for them. Since they saw it that it was only fitting for Starrk and his company to live at the highest level of 'status'. She really hated that. Only because she was an Arrancar didn't mean she was superior to everyone else! Okay, yes she's superior to all the Hollows because of her strength and such but that didn't mean she was better than them!

Turning back around and deciding to head towards Szayel, Lily peek her head from the door first to make sure the coast was clear and as she saw no paparazzi, she sighed and started walking down the halls that were big enough for any abnormally huge Hollow to walk through.

Feeling as someone was watching her, she snapped her head back and tried spotting anyone but no luck. She honestly couldn't believe how quickly the attention made her feel tired. At first, she was fine with it; people would surround her and at the time she didn't care about it, the days would go on without problems, but then later on she realizes they wouldn't leave her alone, she was close to almost lashing out on them. She was happy that Starrk shooed them away.

Before she could continue to find the stairs that headed towards the 2nd floor–since she knew already that Szayel was working in creating a lab there–Lily was still feeling like there was a pair of eyes on her. She knew that all the Hollows were obedient to Starrk's words so when the brunette announce that the only one who could ever headed up to the 3rd floor was Nel, they all listen. Still, though, she feels like someone was spying on her.

Closing her eyes and using Pesquisa, she was able to sense 2 very familiar Reiatsu signatures. Starting to feel vexed, Lily called them out.

"I know you're there! I can sense both your Reiatsu. Menoly, Loly!"

Hearing their names called out, both Adjuchas-class Hollows came out from hiding inside a room. Both looking down at the ground, avoiding Lily's eye.

The limenette figure it'll be these two again and yes she means again. Unlike the rest of the Hollows who listen, these two seemed to have ignored Starrk's rule and still come up to the 3rd floor. During the first week of settling down at her's and Ichigo's new home, yes she was actually happy that she could convince the redhead to live with her, Starrk didn't even mine about it! Anyway, getting off topic, these two have always found themselves a way to get pass Nel and reach the 3rd floor only to ask her to train them. She honestly didn't know how to feel about that, these two were the first to ever asked her such question - while the rest of the Hollow only admire her beauty and strength, not one of them have asked her to train them. She wanted to tell them yes, but what can she even train them in? They can't use any of the skills that an Arrancar can. The best she could help them is in physical and communication skills.

She doesn't understand why they were so persistent. The first time she caught them she gave them a fair warning; she didn't raise her voice towards them or get mad. She explained that she wanted privacy. On the 2nd week, she went down to the 1st level to see how everyone was taking in their new home. She was actually surprised the Hollows haven't tried eating each other. How was it that Baraggan could keep such a huge army in check? Has none of his Hollows tried eating others? Szayel haven't reveal it, but he seemed to figured out a way to keep their army happy. That's why he had been mostly down on the 2nd floor so that he could finish his lab sooner.

Anyway, again she was getting off topic. During the 2nd week in which she was checking if everyone was happy and getting surrounded again by her fans, Menoly and Loly once again approached her. This time making their intentions clearer, just like the rest of the Hollows, they first started off by praise her strength and beauty, she was about to use a quick Sonido when Loly spoke about wanting to be just like her. They didn't want the Hollow population to see them weak just because they were weak. The centipede-like Hollow wanted to prove them wrong. Menoly was about the same. Both girls have requested if they could be her personal guards - or what they like to better call it, Royal Guards.

Feeling their words, she didn't say no but never said yes either; she told them that she would think about it and left it at that. For the whole 2nd week they have left her alone but coming in at the 3rd week, these two have been constantly sneaking pass Nel to ask her what she chose.

With a sigh, and shifting her weight to her leg foot, Lily said, "You both know I can always tell Starrk, right?"

"**We know.**" Both Hollow respond.

Seeing as they were still avoiding her eye, she sighs again. "Besides been a bit mad," she crossed her arms and continued. "I'm actually curious to know how both of you could get passed Nel."

From the 1st floor to the 2nd floor, there was 10 staircase that anyone could use to reach up to the next floor. While these stairs were big enough for any size up Hollow to use, the stairs from the 2nd and 3rd floor were not. Been only one set, it was the fact that only human-size Hollow could use them. While Menoly and Loly were of right size, Nel's guarding the staircase.

Rubbing her pincer nervously, the scorpion-like Adjuchas said, "**We, umm, just told Nel-san if she could kindly let us pass.**"

Lily stopped herself from facepalming. "Really?" But couldn't help the way the ends of her lips twitch as she heard Menoly's answer. "You know what? I'm not even mad, shouldn't even be mad. If you guys are this serious then, okay."

Loly's eyes lit up. **"Do you mean?"**

Lily waved her left hand in a dismissing manner. "Yeah, yeah. I'll train you. Actually." She turns around and sends them a smirk. "Instead of me training both of you. We're all train together once Nee-san gets here!" She gave herself a mental pat on the back. Why didn't she think of it sooner? While Menoly and Loly get their normal training, they can also get private training with Mashiro! And she could also continue with her own training too!

**"You have a sister? And she's coming here?" **Loly asked. Watching as the limenette started walking off towards the stairs, they follow behind her.

Without looking back, Lily answered her. "What I'm about to tell you is very important and no matter what you shouldn't tell anyone about it, got it?"

**"Yes, ma'am!"**

Lily hid a smile from them. "All right~! Listen closely and be very open-minded about what I'm about to tell you. After Starrk's announcement 3 weeks ago, Szayel brought up an interesting idea. Long before returning to Hueco Mundo for Starrk's battle, we were under the wing of a group called the Visoreds, 8 Shinigami who gain Hollow-like powers." She spun around to see both Hollows with a neutral expression but she could see the way they wanted to speak up but held back their tongues. Spinning back around and heading towards the staircases, she continues. "These men and women helped us train while also preparing Starrk for his fight. They had one year to train us, but during the 8th month into the training, an accident occurred and it forced us to cut our training short. So Szayel thought that we could convince the Visoreds to use the remaining of our time to train, well, you guys."

Menoly was the first one to grasp the information. **"A year, but your training got cut down to 8 months. So 4 months of training is all we're going to get? Is that even going to be enough for us?"**

"You guys remember most of Starrk's speech, right?" Lily said as she started walking down the spiral staircase that connected the 2nd and 3rd floor.

**"Some of it," **Loly responded, her eyes looking at the back of Lily's head nod.

"Okay, so do you remember the way we've planned on training everyone?"

Menoly frowned. **"I think Starrk-sama mentioned that they will train only a few individuals and once they're done, then those individuals will receive several Hollows to train themselves."**

The limenette nodded again. "Exactly. Szayel found about 9 Hollows that we could help train." Finally reaching the bottom and spotting Nel guarding the entrance, she spoke to the centaur-like Hollow with a deadpanned tone. "You're doing an amazing job, Nel."

Turning her hazel eyes to look at the princess walked out with both Adjuchas behind her, she smiles behind her mask. **"I'm sorry Hime-sama, they're tricky."**

"Really now? They told me you let them pass." She deadpanned, no sort of anger reaching her voice.

Nel kept her smile as the Arrancar walked past her, she could spot a ghost of a smile on Lily's lips. As the two Adjuchas walked by, she whispers to them. **"Did you both get your wish?" **While not verbally responding, Menoly turned around and with her human hand, she sends her a thumb-up.

Hustling to return by her sister's side, Menoly continues about the topic. **"I'm kind of curious Lily-sama, but who are the 9 Hollows who got chosen?"**

Feeling a bunch of Hollow's Reiatsu surrounding Szayel's. Lily wonders just what the pinknette might be up to. "Sorry but even I don't know who those 9 are. Szayel was the one who was searching, not me. Though is no guess that Nel is one of them. Training a Vasto Lorde would be useful." As she finally reaches the sight, Lily's pink eye watch as Hollows of all different shapes and sizes were setting up walls. "What the hell is going on here." Walking towards Szayel, Lily could spot how some Hollows have stopped working so that they could bow to her.

Before they could follow behind Lily, the centipede-Adjuchas spotted a familiar tree-like Hollow. **"Oh! Hey there Rudbornn! What the hell are you carrying?"**

The towering Adjuchas looked to the generator that his right branches wrapped around it. **"Szayelaporro-sama had tasked me and a few other Hollows to go to the Human World and collect some materials for him."**

"Rudbornn-san please set that generator next to the mainframe! The thing that looks like a refrigerator!" His amber color eyes fix themselves on another Hollow carrying a flat screen. "Be very gentle with that! I don't have any tools to create my personal screen so be very careful when settling down!" Szayel turns around to see Gerald come up to him with cables in his hands.

**"Are these the cables you wanted?" **Asked the Guardian.

Szayel smiled as he snatches the cords from Gerald's hands. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Just a few more things and I can start creating more food pills!"

"Food pills?" Lily asks a bit puzzled.

Hearing the limenette's voice, Szayel turns around and sends the girl a smile. "Lily-chan! Why are you up so soon? I thought you went to take a nap."

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep?" His smile widened by a hair. "I find it hard to believe that. You haven't rested for over 3 days now. While the sense of sleeping is no longer necessary for our bodies, we still must sleep to rest our minds and regain some of our strength." Smile replaced by a smirk, Szayel's leans closer to Lily's face. "Could it be that you can't sleep without your teddy bear?"

Her face flushed from embarrassment and moved her head back. "E-eh!? What are you talking about!? I have nothing so childish."

"We both know what kind of 'teddy bear' I'm talking about." Laughing while bringing his head back, Szayel pushes his glasses up. "Oh, how I wish Yoruichi-san didn't break my camera so I could have taken more pictures."

Lily blush. There have been some occasions in which she would end up sleeping with Ichigo on his bed. It became a bad or good habit for her. She could say that pretty much everyone, except Starrk, has walked on them. Though nothing happens between the two. All they do is sleep. "Yoruichi broke it?" She lifted an eyebrow up. Didn't she break the camera that was apparently his?

"Indeed. She came to me after one of your training sections and told me how the camera felted out of her hand." Oh well, no point getting upset about it now. "So what can I do for you, Lily-chan."

"I just came to see if you wanted to talk." She said while her head was looking at Hollows bringing more stuff in. "I'm guessing this is where you're going to make your lab?"

His eyes watch as another patch of Hollow raise the 3rd wall, only one more left. "Not quite. Once Urahara-san and the Visoreds get here, I will move my lab. I only created this place because I can't work outside my comfort zone." He watches as a weird spherical waist Hollow gently set a 4x4 glass chamber. "What I hope to create with all these limited materials is the food pills that we eat to restore our Reiatsu."

"Why the food pills?" Her pink eye watch as the same Adjuchas Menos floated towards Menoly and Loly, who were both talking to the towering Hollow.

"Tell me Lily-chan, in your own words, how does your body feel after eating just one of my food pills?"

She taps a finger on her lips while trying to think about how she could best describe Szayel's question. "I guess. Satisfy? As if my body got full." Her lone eye widened. "Wait, are you thinking about giving them food pills?"

"That's right. Think about it like this. If a single pill restores our energy and pleased both yours and Ichigo's hunger. How do you think a normal Hollow would feel after eating food meant for an Arrancar?" Szayel asked.

"Their hunger will mostly get satisfied for days! Perhaps even weeks!" Lily blurted her answer. "And that's probably by only eating 1 pill! Wait." Frowning as she remembers something important, Lily said, "Don't you need Hollows to make those pills?"

Szayel was glad she brought that up. "That's right and before you say anything, please wait." He told her as he spotted a quick spark of anger behind her pink-eyed. "I won't use any of our Hollows or even Baraggan's Hollows. What I will use instead are Gillians."

She calmed down a bit before narrowing her eye at the scientist. "Gillians?"

"That's right. Remember how I mentioned before that some Adjuchas class Hollows restored themselves back to their Gillian stage after not devouring the significant amount of souls they require? Well, these empty-husked Gillians are the ones I will work around with. This is just a theory but these abnormal Gillians may still hold their current Adjuchas stage's power, if I can prove it then I will recreate the same quality type pills." With the cables still in his hand, he walked towards the generator that Rudbornn brought and plug it in before heading towards the mainframe. "Wouldn't you say it would better to put these Hollows out of their aimless marching by at least helping the future of Hueco Mundo?"

Lily followed behind the man. "I guess so. Szayel, I was meaning to ask you but what else have you found about this place."

"Not much." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's quite an interesting structure, really. Whoever built it sure thought hard about it. While the 3rd floor has plenty of windows for the moonlight to shine through, the 2nd and 1st floor don't have any of those. Instead, I found hundreds of small tunnels running entirely through the mountain. I asked a Hollow to dig through it, and can you guess what I found? Glass! Hundreds if not thousands of glass running through those tunnels. I was a bit lost about it but then I learn that they're all reflecting the light of the moon! That's how all sets of floors have light in them." With the last cord plugged in, he walks back to the computer screen to see it loading up. "Hopefully after Urahara-san gets here he could help me modern up this entire place up."

"Glass, huh?" She smiles as she thought about how a certain redhead might like that. "I bet Ichigo will find this interesting."

"Ichigo?" Szayel asked as he turns around to see a healthy blush across Lily's cheeks. "Why would he find that so interesting?" _'And what are you blushing about?'_

"Oh, well, 'cause he's been snooping around this whole place in trying to uncover all its secrets. His kind of obsess in learning more about Hueco Mundo, and he thinks this place might be a clue." Lily replies.

With a hum, Szayel looks back towards the screen. "I never knew that about Ichigo. You two have such a wonderful connection." He turns around to see the blush on her cheeks brighten up.

"Yeah, we really do." Her blush and smile drop, a worry frowned now molded on her lips. "I hope he comes back soon."

"Oh~? Are you worry about little Ichigo?" Szayel teases her. Before turning back to the computer, he could spot the way some Hollows were paying close attention to their conversation. _'Must have caught their curiosity.'_

Her frown changed to a scowl. "Of course I'm worried about him. I mean, I know I shouldn't since Ulquiorra's with him but the situation can become unpredictable. Who knows what sort of Captains are station there right now." Her words gained all the Hollows' attention now. None of them knew exactly where Ulquiorra and Ichigo went.

"Are you saying that Ichigo is too weak to fight any of them?" Szayel smile, this was the perfect opportunity to set the redhead in a good light to all the Hollows. While only a few were here, it'll be no time before they gossip his words across the entire city. "Y'know. Ichigo's a lot stronger than he appears to be. Who do you think was the one who saved us on that fateful day?"

"Zangetsu?" Lily answered.

"That's right; however, Zangetsu used Ichigo's body and powers to fight. So you can say Ichigo was the one who saved us and with his unfounded power he could easily defeat 3 Captains. He's unaware of his untapped potential." He smiles as he could already hear whispering among the Hollows. "And this all happened when he was a child. Could you imagine just how powerful he has become since then?"

"So there's nothing to worry about then?"

"Nothing." Szayel inwardly sigh. He doesn't want to scare Lily by going into deeper details. _'I just hope you never use that untapped potential again, Ichigo...'_

* * *

**\- World of Living-**

His moments felt slow. He tries to raise his hand, but he just couldn't do it because of just how heavy the spiritual pressure around him felt. _'This is Ichigo's Reiatsu. Where did he get this power from?' _Ulquiorra's eyes set themselves on the colorful vortex that seemed to have formed at the location that he could sense the redhead at. What happened? Was Ichigo okay?

Her knees felt weak, barely surviving the Arrancar's power-up Cero have already put her in a bad shape to put some resistance against the heavy Reiatsu that seemed to have swallowed the entire park. _'So this-this is Zangetsu.' _Suì-Fēng thought. Could it be that the lieutenants caught the redhead off guard and force him to unleash this power? _'It doesn't matter to think about it now! We need to save them!' _Wished she could move right about now. It felted like her body was trying to disobey her orders of going towards the unholy Reiatsu. _'Move damn it!'_

Seeing as a blur seemed to run past her, the petite Captain turns her sight towards the spot that Captain Kuchiki seems to be absent from. Her eyes widen and turn her sight towards the vortex. _'His heading towards Zangetsu!' _His actions must have wakened her body up since she could finally move. "Better not do anything too stupid, Kuchiki." She whispers as she prepares to chase after the clan head before Ulquiorra appeared in front of her with his Luz de la Luna coming in an arch.

She leaps back before the Arrancar could behead her. "You just don't give up."

"My mission is to stall all the Captains." His eyes look away from Suì-Fēng's and focus his Pesquisa to sense Captain Kuchiki heading towards Ichigo.

She smirks and says, "Stall all of us? Don't get cocky. Even you wouldn't be able to win against three captains." She raises her bladed-gauntlet up.

"You're right." He closes his eyes. "If I fought all three of you, I would have lost. But it seems luck is on my side because you're now all alone." He opens his eyes just in time to see the 2nd Division Captain about to stab him at the center of the stamp. He raises his green javelin and blocks her's Zanpakutō. "If you still had your teammate, then maybe you would have a chance against me."

Her fiery and sharp grayed-eyes stare at his cold and bored green orbs. "I work better alone and start feeling more worry about Zangetsu right now since Kuchiki's heading his way." She bullshit.

With their blades still locked, Ulquiorra leans his head closer and said. "Do you really think I let my guard down and risk Ichigo's life? Because let me tell you something, we both know Captain Kuchiki alone won't be able to handle him."

_'Damn this bastard!' _Her eyes widen. He purposely let Kuchiki get passed him to split them apart.

He parries her blade and counters to the right. Making her Flash Step back. "Your pride will be the end of you, Captain." He tosses his Luz de la Luna, expecting to land on the woman when a man with long white-haired put himself between the petite woman and his attack. Ulquiorra witness as the man's strange dual blades, that seemed connected by a large red rope-like chain, observe his attack. _'Wha-' _Ulquiorra grunts and leaps back, his right hand going towards his bloody stump left forearm. The reason he leaped back and didn't take flight was that he couldn't feel his left-wing either.

"Eh, what's this? You're not Zangetsu."

Standing right behind Ulquiorra, Kenpachi grinned as he rested his chipped Zanpakutō on his left shoulder.

His green-eyes widen but didn't turn around to see Kenpachi, instead he chooses to Sonido up to the sky and hovered overhead the 3 Shinigami Captains.

"Seems your luck run out, Hollow-san." Captain Ukitake said before looking at Suì-Fēng. "Are you okay, Captain Suì-Fēng?"

A tiny young girl with pink hair and dark pink eyes leaped over Zaraki's shoulders. "Ken-chan! Do you feel that!"

"Oh yeah, I can feel that." Kenpachi grinned. "Oi! Ukitake, you can handle things from here, right? 'Cause I have a date with Zangetsu." His smile turns into a bloody smirk. "I don't want to be the last of the 3." And with that, the madden 11th Division Captain headed towards Ichigo.

**Tōshirō VS Ryūken**

With one last shaky breathed, Tōshirō held his blade tight and straightened himself. His stamina running low and it took him too long to figure out why. The Quincy's Soul Cutter was draining off his Reiatsu. At first, when he started loosing more of his ice because of the weird gadget's ability, the silver-haired boy solved that problem by creating more ice with his Reiatsu but then the Quincy would absorb it making him waste his Reiatsu for nothing and this has already happened 3 times.

He growls as the taller silver-haired man pulled out the 4th one. "Just how many of those things do you have."

"Is something the problem, Captain?" Ryūken replies as he lets his gadget absorb the surrounding Reiatsu. "You can always gather back your Reiatsu, but if you do that, then you won't be able to enhance your ice."

As the Quincy loaded his weapon and fired, Tōshirō Flash Step forward and launched an Ice-Dragon. Instead of following up his attack the moment Ryūken countered with a Piano, the 10th Division Captain use the small opening to head towards Ichigo when he felt the world drown in the heaviest Reiatsu ever. A quick pain across his chest brought back memories. _'His transforming!' _His turquoise-eyes widen. _'Rangiku!'_

He already aimed his bow towards the back of the Shinigami Captain. He would have taken the shot already if he didn't get stunned. Been a Quincy means that his sensitive to Hollow's Reiatsu - he could sense it better than any Shinigami. But this, this feeling. Can he even consider this Reiatsu? Sensing Reiatsu was a 6th sense of sorts. You can't physically see Reiatsu unless one projectile it, can't taste it, feel it, hear it, and touch it. Yet he could _feel _this spiritual pressure. Ryūken dares say that his entire senses were basically focusing on Ichigo's Reiatsu. He could just feel the rage. _'What happened? Did Ichigo Resurrected too?'_

Finally, used to the Reiatsu and resuming his action, Ryūken was about to fire when the strong feeling of killing intentions warned his head. Dodging with Hirenkyaku, he narrows his blue eyes into a glare the moment he spotted an all too familiar Shinigami Captain. "You." He growled.

Captain Kurotsuchi grin reaches new heights. "Good to see you again, Quincy." The Shinigami scientist looked over towards the silver-haired boy and yelled. "Just go already, Captain Hitsugaya! I can take care of our friend." As the boy left, he dropped his smile and sent the Quincy an annoying frown. "You got me off guard last time Quincy, but things are different." He reaches for his left pocket. "I got your messages. A shame I didn't get them any sooner." Finding what he was looking for, Mayuri tosses a pair of bloody glasses between the Quincy's feet. "Do those seemed familiar to you?"

His eyes shake as he slowly picks up his son's glasses. "These are Uryū's..."

"That's right. If I remember right, the humans have a strange custom of burying some parts of the decease's body into a grave." He sighs and shakes his head. "Sadly, I can't return any of those since I will require them to enhance my research, but you can have those." His smile returns the moment he spotted a devastated look in his opponent's eyes. "Your son just couldn't handle my tests. I guess this is what I get for working with new fresh material when I should've gone for something with more raw experience."

"My–my son is... dead..." He rushes his eyes towards the Shinigami. "B-but the woman said your Captain-Commander order you to not kill my boy!" Ryūken couldn't believe he stuttered. When was the last time that ever happened? "Won't he punish you for killing my son!?"

Shrugging his shoulders while reaching for his Zanpakutō, Captain Kurotsuchi said. "I can always tell the Captain-Commander some petty lie something believable. Maybe something between the lines that the boy bit his own tongue and bleed to death." He shrugged his shoulders again, thinking of a lie right now is of unimportance. "Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō."

**With Kuchiki**

The moment he felt that all too familiar Reiatsu, he made a B-Line straight to Rukia. He senses the way both his lieutenants and sister's Reiatsu have dropped low, either from injuries... or worse. _'Just hold on a little longer, Rukia.'_

He clenched his teeth down harder. He has already sealed his Bankai to recharge some of his Reiatsu so that he could put up a fight against Zangetsu. As he exited his Flash Step, he stops and turns around to see not only Captain Hitsugaya but Kenpachi, too. "Captain Zaraki, when did you get here."

Kenpachi smiles, glad that he wasn't late to the party. "The old man dispatched Ukitake and me after that idiot Kurotsuchi headed towards the Living World the moment Zangetsu appeared on his radar. Heh, and here I thought he was the smart one." He looked around and noticed the lack of a certain creepy Shinigami. "Where is that bastard, anyway?"

"He's busy with my opponent," Tōshirō answered before turning his sights on Byakuya. "What are you doing here, Captain Kuchiki, did you leave Captain Suì-Fēng to fight off the Arrancar?" He narrows down his eyes into a glare. "That Hollow was already giving both of you trouble and now you left her all alone."

"Not exactly, brat." Kenpachi interrupted. "Ukitake's with her so I'm sure she'll be fine." He grins and says, "Enough of all the chitchat. We got a Hollow to fight."

Kuchiki turns around and started leading them. "The moment the fighting starts, I'll move in to escort our lieutenants out. So keep him occupied." He looked at Zaraki as the man replies with a "You don't have to tell me that twice." before looking at Hitsugaya and hearing a simple, "Let's go." As they flash across the distance between themselves and Zangetsu, Kuchiki notices how Fate seems to work in mysterious ways. _'Zaraki, Hitsugaya, and I. The 3 original captains that face against Zangetsu. Will the outcome be the same as the first time?'_

* * *

The winds weren't even bothering his eyes, nor did the heavy energy coming from Ichigo. He only kept smiling as he finally senses the boy's power. _'Kurosaki Ichigo, truly you have surpassed my expectations.' _Aizen wonders if Ichigo was still under the influence of his Kyōka Suigetsu. _'Only one way to find out.' _He was about to activate his Shikai when a muffled noise interrupted him. Turning around to see Ōmaeda waking up, an idea came to mind.

He got punch hard and got knocked out in an instant. _'Here I thought getting punch by my Captain would at least have my body get used to it.' _Ōmaeda grunted. He was unconscious until his body woke him up and all because of the intense Reiatsu that seemed to have eaten the whole park. Standing up on shaky legs, he turns his head around to see the colorful vortex. "What–what the hell happen."

"Ah, Lieutenant Ōmaeda, so nice of you to volunteer."

"What, huh, Captain Aizen?! What are you doing here?" The large man asks, feeling uneasy with the smile on the Captain's lips.

Aizen didn't even answer back; he instead looked towards the vortex and spoke to it. "Kurosaki Ichigo!" As he calls out the boy's name, 2 glowing orbs appeared and focus on him. "Tell me, do you hate your father?" A glare flash across his glasses as he heard a deep growled. "Well." He gestured towards the confused and scared 2nd division man. "What are you waiting for?"

"Wa-it what!? Captain Aizen what are you doi-" **"RAAAAAAAAA!" **Looking away from the brunette and towards the vortex, Ōmaeda watched as the glowing orbs narrow down to a glare. He heard the roar again before the vortex and wind completely vanish.

Silence covers the entire park, not even the wind made a noise. Everything was too quiet for his liking until he started hearing heavy breathing. Looking down to perhaps the most diabolic-looking Hollow ever, Ōmaeda couldn't even describe the sensation running through his senses as he looked deep into Zangetsu's blacked-void eyes, there was something behind those eyes that scared him. Is it because there's nothing? Nothing. He was seeing nothing in those eyes and yet, he could feel all the rage behind the Hollow's stare.

Why did he feel so tiny compared to Zangetsu? He was a big man, standing at 6'10, so why would he feel so small and insignificant compared to a devil? Yes, a devil. The term Hollow doesn't fit for the boy-turned-monster.

_**"Iiiiisshin..."**_

The Hollow's voice came out sounding rasped and low. Almost as if he was mixing up growls and words. He replies with a weak and scared voice. "What." He whispered.

_**"Yyoou lieee."**_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Why wasn't he doing the one good thing he's good at? Running? He was about to act when he started leaning towards his left before falling backward; he doesn't even know why that was happening. "W-what?" After hitting the ground and laying there for a couple of seconds, he tries getting up but failing to do so, he looks down to see his left leg bending backward. Shouldn't he be screaming right now? Or has Zangetsu's Reiatsu numb his senses?

Everything was so quiet that Ōmaeda could perfectly hear Ichigo's footsteps. Forgetting about his leg and looking at the Hollow walking towards him, he started crawling away from him. "No! Stay away from me!" Remembering who else was here, he looks behind Ichigo. "Captain Aizen help m-" He stops and his eyes started shaking, the 5th Division captain vanish. _'No! No! No!' _He resumes his crawling. "Please! Just stay away from me!" he yells as Ichigo steps on his right leg, breaking it before he pinned him to the ground with his left. The Hollow's head was lean downward, a Cero charging between its horns, but the 2nd Division lieutenant looked pass the energy attack and into the Hollow's eyes. He finally understood the feeling he was getting by looking into those deep blacked-voids. It was Death and ironically as a Shinigami. He feared it.

* * *

Aizen turned around and smiled, glad he was able to get out of there. Oh no, don't think of it the wrong way. He was able to sense the approaching Captains and left. He still has much more to do before they departures from the Gotei 13. Turning back around and taking one more Flash Step, he appears right beside Gin.

"Captain Aizen! Back so soon?" Gin asks with his ever mocking smile present on his face.

"We're done here, Gin," Aizen said before turning his sights to the elderly king. "That means you're good to go too, Baraggan-san."

Scowling, Baraggan said, "I'm not your dog like this Shinigami for you to tell me when to leave, Aizen." He levels a stare to the calmed looking brunette. "I'm not your subordinate. We're equal partners, got that? So don't go bossing me around like I'm lower than you."

Urahara's ears perk up at the moment Aizen drops the name of the Arrancar. _'Baraggan? This was the Hollow that Starrk had to fight. Why is he alive? I thought Starrk became king!?' _He quietly grinned his teeth. This would explain why Starrk wanted help with training Hollows. Since he never killed Baraggan, the ex-king would probably raise an army again and go after Starrk and company. _'But that doesn't explain why Baraggan and Aizen are working together.' _He silently watches as an intense staring contest started between both Arrancar and Shinigami, none of them backing off.

Aizen closed his eyes and sent Baraggan a smile. "It seems you have misunderstood me." Opening his eyes and gesturing towards the park, he said, "Is not like I'm ordering you to go back to Hueco, I'm just saying that it would be a wise choice to leave before the entirely of Gotei 13 come pouring down here. You still haven't gone through your power-up by the Hōgyoku to grant you more power and I still have much to do before I take my leave from Soul Society."

Baraggan narrows his eye as he looks towards the direction Aizen was pointing at. "I guess you had something to with that strange phenomenon." While a scowl form on his face, it wasn't because of Aizen responding with only a smile, it had to do with the fact about whose powers he was able to sense. "That brat, where was he hiding this kind of power at." And why did he hide this power from him?

The Arrancar shielded his eyes as a brilliant green light appears at the park. The Reiatsu behind the strange light felt the same as the green-eyed Arrancar's Reiatsu. _'And why was he hiding that power from me!' _Did the boy and white-skinned Arrancar never fought him at full strength when they interfere with his fight with Starrk!? He kept staring as shatter glass seemed to fall from the sky.

"Oh my. That isn't any good." Gin said. "I think Ichigo-kun just demolish the entire barrier."

The 5th Division Captain nodded. "It would seem so. Now truly will Gotei 13 come raining down here." He listens as sirens started going off. "The barrier set around them made sure that both Captains' and Arrancar' Reiatsu wouldn't kill off any nearby humans, but with it destroyed, who knows just how many lives have Ichigo taken." With a satisfying smile on his face, Aizen turns towards Urahara. "Seems I'll take my leave now. Good luck cleaning this up, Urahara."

Urahara didn't even reply and quietly watch as both Shinigami and Arrancar use a Garganta.

Shinji frown. "Damn that bastard. What the hell did he do to Ichigo."

"Let's go," Urahara said.

* * *

The scene in which the Captains arrived at was when Zangetsu fired a full power Cero at point blank range. The only thing they heard from the man under his feet was him calling out his Captain's name. The winds from the blast have blown away all the unconscious bodies, saving them from the close quarter explosion. Kuchiki was the first to react. "Kenpachi!"

"Oi, Yachiru, here's where you get off." Watching as the girl jump off his back, the 11th Division Captain grinned before charging through the blast. "ZANGETSU!"

"Good luck, Ken-chan!"

Losing sight of the battle-freak man as he rushes towards Ichigo, Tōshirō grips his sword and follow behind his lead. _'This is it, here's where my training will pay off.'_

Byakuya didn't even wait a minute before the blasted faded and he found Zaraki and Zangetsu already crashing blades. Satisfy that Kenpachi stopped Zangetsu, he was ready to look for his sister when he spotted something that sent an unpleasant and tight feeling in his stomach. Zangetsu's body, while been cover in his Blut Feuer (Blood Fire), had two different colors decorating it. The flames on his arms were green while the ones on his chest were blue.

What did that mean? What was it that Captain Kurotsuchi said about those flames again? They're made of Reishi? Kuchiki scowled. He felt like there was more to it and the 12th Division Captain kept that to himself. He shook the feeling off. Right now wasn't the time to think about that. He should first try saving his sister and the lieutenants. An ugly and twisted expression form on his face, wondering if there was anything left of the 2nd Division's lieutenant.

He already removed his eye-patch, already knowing that Zangetsu could fight him at his best. With a quick burst of his Reiatsu that took the form of a yellow skull behind him, he parries Zangetsu's sword to the left before swinging his back. Unlike the last time, his sword was able to cut through the blue-flamed skin. Making the diabolic Zangetsu hiss. "C'mon give me the fight that I want!" he yelled at the Hollow. "Where's the cockiness from last time!?" His response came as a low growl.

He goes for another swing but Ichigo Sonido, appearing up in the sky. "FIGHT BACK DAMN IT!" He yells at the creature, hoping it would cause it to attack but nothing came. It just kept staring at him with an almost confused look on its face. Kenpachi notices the quick shift on the Hollow's expression as in one second he looked puzzled to instantly looking at him with hate and that only made his smile grow. "Finally remember me, you bastard?" He was expecting to hear Zangetsu's smug voice, but he got something else.

**"ISSHIN!"**

Head pointing down towards him, Kenpachi watch as a Cero form between Zangetsu's horn. "Eh? Are we trying to blow things off now instead of having a proper fight?" He was ready to unleash a burst of Reiatsu wave towards Zangetsu to cancel out his attack when a bunch of ice-pillars formed around Zangetsu. "What the hell?"

"Sennen Hyōrō! (Thousand Year Ice Prison!)"

Just as Ichigo fire his Cero, the pillars move towards him, enveloping and crushing him. But instead of getting crush between the ice-pillars, Ichigo releases his attack. Destroying the traps but engulfing himself in his own attack.

"What the hell brat!" He glares at Tōshirō. "Either let me fight Zangetsu first or if you're feeling impatient, fight the Hollow I left Ukitake to take care off!"

His turquoise eyes glare at the man with a cold stare only his ice could rival in sensation. "If anyone is going to fight Zangetsu first, then it's gonna be me, Captain Zaraki." He coldly stated, making the man look at him with a piss off look.

"Now listen here you little shit I waited almost a year to fight Zangetsu-"

"And your excuse for fighting Zangetsu is stupid. All you want to do is fight. You have nothing that you need to take back from him." The 10th Division Captain interrupted with an edge around his words.

Zaraki ignored the dangerous tone use by the young prodigy. "You're starting to piss me off." He glared down at the boy before Ichigo made himself known again with another roar.

**"ISSHIN!"**

_'Isshin?' _Did the Hollow just yell his old Captain's name? Or maybe Ichigo just knew a different Issin? It didn't matter to him. Tōshirō gathers energy around his blade and was ready to attack when he noticed that he was down to only 1 ice flower. _'What the hell? I was sure I still was up to 3.' _Releasing his attack, he instead launches himself towards Ichigo before Byakuya's Bankai swallow the Hollow. He heard yells of pain as the tiny blades cut Ichigo.

"For Kami's sake! Not you too, Kuchiki!" Kenpachi yelled at the clan head, his sleeves tainted with blood.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Tōshirō was too scared to find out whose blood was on Byakuya's clothes but still, he asked. "Are they?"

"13th Divisions' Rukia Kuchiki is heavily injured, blood loss and seemed to have been to expose to Zangetsu's Reiatsu. I could say the same about my lieutenant. Rangiku Matsumoto only signs of injuries seems to be a wound on her head." Byakuya replied, though his voice sounded indifferent, there was a hint of relief underneath it. "We must return to Soul Society and take them to the 4th Division right now."

"HELL NO!" Glaring at the clan head, Kenpachi pointed a finger at the pink sphere. "What the hell are you doing! This is MY OPPONENT! MY FIGHT!" Towering over Byakuya, Kenpachi glared down at the man. "If you're too scared to fight Zangetsu, then just leave! I don't even need your help here." He then turns his head towards Tōshirō. "You still want your chance with Zangetsu, right, brat?"

He'll say yes, there's no reason for him to throw this chance away. So why, even when he knew what to say, the words that came out were different? "We need to retrieve. We already lost one lieutenant. We can't lose them all just because one of us can't control their battle lust."

"PUSSIES! I'M SURROUNDED BY NOTHING BUT PUSSIES!" Kenpachi yelled, feeling complete outrage. "Fine, just run away with your tails between your legs! I'll handle Zangetsu by myself!" _'And speak of the devil.' _Kenpachi turns towards Kuchiki's Bankai as he could feel Zangetsu build up his Reiatsu.

The Hollowfied-Ichigo release a roar mixed with Reiatsu that push away the 6th Division Captain's Bankai. He growls like an animal before glaring down at the Shinigami. There was something he wanted to try. Yes, there was something. Something that he could do, but what was it again? He growls again- feeling irritated before his glowing yellow orbs widen.

Byakuya's first instinct was to mentally call back his Bankai. That was the thought, but his mind froze. Ichigo started gathering the strange green Reishi-flames around his arms and concentrated all of it towards his right hand. Then the Reishi started forming into a very familiar javelin-looking weapon.

_'There's no way!' _The clan head raises his hands, his Bankai swallowing up the Hollow before it could try throwing the green-energy javelin, but he was too late. The Hollow reacted faster, he threw the energy weapon straight to the ground. His keen eyesight could only watch as the weapon soared down to the earth before it finally made contact to the ground.

And then a green light conquered the world.

**-X-**

**And here's part 2, just one more chapter before we go into canon!:D**

**Okay, so how much do we have to talk about. Hmmm.**

**Ummm, guess the first thing to talk about is where they're trying to live at. SO I originally wanted to have them discover a worn out Las Noches but decided against it. Felt like it would've been too predictable. So something new is always fresh, eh? So design-wise, the place they found is a large mountain range with 3 sets of floors. The 1st floor is basically the main district, I will hold on to the 2nd one and the 3rd floor is basically the Arrancar's dorms. **

**Okay, that's enough about that. **

**Hmm, don't really have much to talk about. Just wanted to clear that out more.**

**On another side note. This story's about to reach its first year. :D **

**Okay well, cya next time. **

**-Ten out.**


	18. Danger! Part 3

** Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 16: Danger! The Battles That Lead to Hopes, Memories, and Dreams!**

**Part 3**

"Who are you," Ichigo repeated himself towards the white silhouette. No sort of shadows could hint the boy if he's facing the figure's face or not. Forgetting about trying to see if he was even looking at its eyes, Ichigo looked around instead. Where was he? Was this part of his mindscape? _'Most likely not.' _Ichigo may have only gone into his mindscape twice throughout his entire life, but he could never forget such a simple setting. This place was completely not it. The most obvious difference between the two has to do with all the buildings set sideways. Looking behind he could see the cloudy sky, above him, were more skyscrapers and right behind the white figure he could see a sidewalk.

How is it that his mind isn't feeling all queasy? Shouldn't he had lost his balance the moment he appeared, not just in this strange world, but on the side of a building? Shouldn't he had freaked out? Yet, that's not what happened. Then came the fact that he felt unaffected, he was expecting the sick-to-the-stomach feeling but nothing came and dare he say he felt natural been here.

He casts his eyes back to the figure and frown. "C'mon, I know I heard you talk. You can't give me the silent treatment." His frown deepens. "How do you know my name? Did Zangetsu tell you?" His eyes narrowed as he tries looking around for Zangetsu. "Where is he? Did you do something to Zangetsu?!" As he accused the figure, he drew his blades. "I'll give you 10 seconds for you to tell me!"

_"Which one should I answer first?"_

Ichigo blinks owlishly. _'So it can talk.' _"How do you know my name," Ichigo asks, slowly lowering down both Zanpakutō.

_"I heard your name so many times from different people." _The figure looked down at the building they were standing on before tapping it twice with his left feet.

Ichigo only reacted out of instincts, he leaps up to the air and gathers Reishi under his feet. Now hovering above the building, Ichigo could see all the building's windows displaying an image. An image of Starrk, but something felt off though.

"Hey there, Ichigo. I'm Coyote Starrk, and that over there is Lilynette Gingerbuck, or you can call her Lily for short."

Now Ichigo knew what felt off. The Starrk that's showing right now was wearing the ragged cloth around himself. But there was more, _'This was the first time I met them.' _He stayed quiet as Lily now played across the windows. "Welcome to the pack, Ichigo."

The scenario changed again; he was no longer watching Lily now but Gerald instead, way before the Hollow got the crack on his mask. **"No, what you did doesn't just happen in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo-sama. My life belongs to you now."**

**"My, my, it seems you both don't know how I was able to find you eh? Ichigo-kun. Lily-chan."** Szayel when he first found him and Lily on the ruins.

**"You can't do anything Ichigo. But I can." **The first time he met Zangetsu.

"Are you talking to your imaginary friend again, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra.

"How have you been, Ichigo?" _Isshin_.

Ichigo jumped as thunder roar. He knew to look behind him instead of looking up to the sky.

_"Looks like it'll rain."_

His eyes look back down to the building, trying to find the figure before it spoke right next to him.

_"Why does it anger you?"_

Again the redhead jumped before looking to his left, the figure casually hovering next to him. Instead of lashing out, Ichigo answers back. "What are you talking about?"

_"I'm no fool, Ichigo, nor are you. You know what I'm talking about." _The figure taps his feet again. Causing the building below them to play all of Ichigo's memories of his father.

He was calm but still the thunder roar. Ichigo closed his eyes and takes a breath. "Can you stop?"

_"Then answer me."_

He opens his eyes again and glares at the figure. "I'm the one asking the questions here."

_"If I answer all your questions, will you answer mine?"_

Ichigo didn't see why he should deny the figure's request, however. "One. I will only answer one of your questions, but you have to answer all of mine first."

_"That's fine. I only need to ask one."_

"Who are you?" Ichigo frown.

_"Who am I? Well, as far as I know. I'm no one."_

More confused than ever, Ichigo said. "How do you not know who you are? Is something so simple."

_"Do you know who __you__ are?"_

"What." the redhead scowls. "Hey, I thought I told you I was the one asking the questions here." He waited for the figure to say anything back, but as it went into silence, he asked the next question on his mind. "Where am I?" As the figure turned to look at him, with what Ichigo was hoping was its face, it answers him.

_"Do you really not know? Do you not feel it? This is a part of your mindscape... well, finally a part of your mindscape."_

Ichigo's eyes open wide and he started looking around. This was all part of his mindscape? "Wait. Finally? What do you mean by that?" Ichigo turns around to look at the figure walked towards the ground again.

_"This part of your soul got left untouched and unfinished after your death. As I came to be, I finish the work that the previous spirit left behind. It took me a while, but I needed to be careful. Is difficult working with someone's soul."_

Ichigo watched as the figure finally reach the ground and turned around to look at him. Patiently waiting for his next question. But now he didn't know what to asks, every time the figure spoke, more questions keep popping to his head. "You said you finish this? What do you mean?"

_"It's complicated to explain. It hasn't been long since I came to be."_

As Ichigo heard the figure's responses, he frowns. "Then... how long have you existed?"

_"In here? Perhaps 2 months... but to my knowledge... maybe over one hundred years."_

"100 years?" Ichigo could only think of two beings who could live that long. "Are you some sort of Shinigami? Maybe an Arrancar?" The redhead softly frowns as the figure shook his head. "Then what are you?" He raises a brow up as the figure pointed at him? He points a finger towards himself. "Me?" The being said nothing, but he still kept pointing at him. Or better yet, not at him. He looks at the finger and then at his back. Could it be?

Ichigo drew both of his Zanpakutō.

_"Close."_ The figure spoke.

The being was still pointing at his Zanpakutō, or more precisely, only one of them. Ichigo looks at the white blade sword. "Are you... Zangetsu?"

_"I am entirely not Zangetsu, but I am a part of him, or shall I say, we are." Zangetsu_ looks above him.

Following his sights, Ichigo looks up to see the mask-bandage man. "Zangetsu!" He couldn't help but feel delightful from seen him again. "Where have you been!? I have been trying to talk to you for the last 2 months!"

The raven hair man was sitting cross-legged with his eyes close before taking a breath and standing up. **"Is good to see you too, Ichigo." **Zangetsu opens his eyes to see the corners of Ichigo's smile turn downwards. He sighs as he brings a hand up, stopping Ichigo from saying anything. **"I know, I know. It'd been a long time, and I'm sorry about it but some things came up."**

"Then why are you finally talking to me." The boy asks, expecting for Zangetsu to say something, but all he did was point a finger at the white figure. "What?"

**"Is not me who wants to talk to you," **Zangetsu frowns. **"It was him."**

Feeling more comfortable, Ichigo scowls while pointing at '_Zangetsu_'. "Who is he?"

**"Didn't you hear him? He's Zangetsu, well half of it, since I'm the other half..." **He felt like realizing a breath but held back in doing so, '_Zangetsu_' had already explained to him about what he is. Crossing his arms, the man said, **"Look, the real question here isn't who is he, it's ****what**** is he." **Before the boy could open his mouth and ask, he raises his hand again. **"I know you have tons of questions, but there are more important things to say right now."**

"Like what?" The redhead scowls. "I don't think there's anything more important than finding out what he is."

**"Do you remember the first time you went into your mindscape?" **The man asks.

It didn't take Ichigo long enough to recall his first memory. "Yeah, I do." His eyes widen. "Wait, are you saying I force my body again?!"

**"Bingo." **Zangetsu watches as the teen turns around and started searching for something in the air. **"What you looking for?"**

"The damn exit!" Ichigo yelled back. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Where is it damn it! I need to get back!"

_"You can't leave just yet, Ichigo," Zangetsu_ spoke after a while, causing the other two to scowl.

**"What the hell. I told you that Ichigo can't be here for too long. His body is acting without guidance. He could have possibly done some serious heavy damage out there already!"**

Unfazed from the yelled, the white figure looked Ichigo dead in the eyes. _"Are you done asking your questions?"_

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Just get me out of here!" Ichigo was freaking out. If his body has been acting only by reaction does that mean he may have caused some damage to Karakura Town?

_"Then you're finally ready to answer my question?"_

"Huh... Wait... What!" Ichigo sputtered. Was this thing for real? It still wanted its fucking answer!? "Look, I'll answer your question some other time. I promise! But, I. NEED. TO. GET. OUT. OF. HERE!" He waited for it to say anything.

Zangetsu sighs and crosses his arms. **"That won't work, Ichigo. This... thing... what it can do... it's just unheard of. So even though this is YOUR mindscape, he's the one in control. Actually, he brought me here. Away from my mindscape."**

"Two mindscapes?" The redhead frowns. "Why would I need two mindscapes?"

_"Why do you have two swords?"_

"What?"

_"Do you think we could hold your powers in one Zanpakutō__? No, it wouldn't have been possible. You're a Quincy."_

**"A Hollow," **Zangetsu added.

"And Shinigami..." Ichigo quietly added, too.

_"And that's not all."_

Ichigo couldn't help but groan at the white figure's reply. "Really? There's more? What else can I fucking be?!"

_"You're still human."_

"What.. Human? But... I'm dead. I'm a soul now."

**"That's easy to explain, brat. Do you remember the reason Hollows have to eat?" **Seeing as Ichigo nodded, Zangetsu continues. **"When a soul becomes a Hollow only a tiny fraction of their humanity goes with them and as said Hollow keeps eating others of his kind, he would realize that the never-ending hunger seems to calm down a bit but that's because of all the tiny amount of souls he ate had stacked up, building up the Hollow's humanity."**

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that what helps us evolve?"

**"That's right! Remember what Starrk said? Hollows evolve after they got plenty of souls. But they don't evolve because of the souls. They evolve because they gather enough fractions of humanities. That's what drives us! To feel complete by trying to become 'human' again."**

_"Going back to feeling 'human' again in your case isn't good." _The white figure spoke, gaining both men's attention. _"Gaining back part of your humanity meant that your soul was becoming unbalanced. So I had to fix it and to do that, I had to balance your soul with us."_

**"Yup! While Pale-face over here became the holder of your Quincy's powers and I became your Shinigami's and Hollow's powers!" **He raises his hand to stop Ichigo. **"Yes, your powers had to split like this cause if it didn't you'll be dead right now."**

"DEAD!? LIKE DEAD-DEAD?!" Ichigo yelled before remembering something important. "Wait, how was it that I got enough souls to evolve into an Arrancar?" He turned to Zangetsu and said, "Szayel and Starrk are both convinced that I didn't go through the stages of evolution. I was already an Arrancar from the start."

Zangetsu figured Ichigo would finally want to know about that. **"First thing first, you did not start off as an Arrancar and that's all I'm going to tell you about that. Second thing, the only reason you could skip through all the evolutions was because of me and the reason you're still breathing is 'cause," **he pointed at the white silhouette. **"he was able to balance your soul. I know it may not sound like such a big deal but when you can balance one's soul in under 5 minutes, well you tell me. It took me about 6 years to work with your half."**

He felt like it should be a joke. Zangetsu, who was originally a Hollow and perhaps lived longer than him, took 6 years to create the mindscape that he's familiar with while this other _Zangetsu _took 5 minutes to do so?! "Wait." Ichigo looks at the white figure. "I thought you said someone else was working in this mindscape before you took over and finish the job. What happens to him? Who was he?" Ichigo didn't even get his reply from the white figure.

**"He was nothing but a fucking parasite." **The mask-bandage man glare at the floor. **"He wasn't planning in give you the strength you needed to survive. Because then you wouldn't need him and he was afraid of that. Afraid that he couldn't protect you." **He looks back-up and straight into Ichigo's eyes. **"So I fucking got rid of him. Well, not really but still. It would have been bad if your Quincy side was to vanish."**

_"And that's something that we need to tell Ichigo."_

**"That's right!" **He couldn't believe he almost forgot about that. **"Ichigo, I don't think you have noticed it, but have you seen the way your control over Reiatsu seemed to have improved?"**

"Were they supposed to be noticeable?"

**"You're kidding, right, brat? Haven't you notice how fast you been able to coat your arm with ****Capa Cero****?! You brought the time down to 10 seconds! And that's just your hand! You shouldn't have the control to do something like that yet!"**

Was the change that obvious?! How come he never notices it before? Well, he thought training with Ulquiorra was helping him in that but is that not the case? "Is that bad or good?"

**"It's umm, well, it's not bad... in a way it's good. For obvious reasons."**

"Such as~?"

_"It's proof that you're finally showing off some sort of Quincy's powers."_

**"And since you're showing off Quincy's powers that means you're still somewhat a Quincy, and that's great news cause that's the only proof we have that your soul's balanced, 'cause if it wasn't, you be dead." **Zangetsu added cheerfully.

Ichigo looks down to his hands as he flexes his fingers. Quincy, Shinigami, and Hollow. Yes, after he learned about it from his father, he felt like it was no big deal. So he was special, so what? What does he get? Some medals? A cookie? "Can you please just ask your question..." He didn't even look up, he found his hands more interesting than meeting any of the men's gaze.

The white figure only had one question set in his mind. Something simple that should hopefully relax the boy's mind and soul. Because if Ichigo can't control the storm that wishes to fall across his mindscape, it'll rain and he hates the rain. He asks slowly. _"Why does it anger you?" _The words barely left his mouth and already can he hear the thunder scream again. _"Answer Ichigo. Why?"_

He eyes were still looking down to his hands. "Can't you ask anything else?"

_"You said I can ask any question."_

"JUST ASK SOMETHING ELSE!" Ichigo yelled, ignoring the way the thunder seems to sound closer. "There are so many questions that you could ask, a ton of them, so why do you need to know that?"

_"Because I can feel it and I want to understand it." Zangetsu_ watch as Ichigo steadily raise his head and finally met his stare. _"Been your Zanpakutō__, you can say we have a form of mental and spiritual connection with one another. I can feel your emotions but... I don't understand them." _It wasn't a bonus that came with been Ichigo's Zanpakutō's spirits, this one just one of the many power-ups that he had gifted the boy. So if the boy wishes to earn his Resurrección, then he needs to 'hear' his call by understanding himself better. Feeling as perhaps Ichigo won't say anything without a push, he says, _"Why the hatred towards your father." _He didn't ask it as a question but as a harsh demand now. _"Why do you hate your father for trying to keep you safe?"_

A bitter laugh escapes through Ichigo's lips. "Safe? Ha.. haha.. How, how did he keep me SAFE!? He lied to me from the very beginning! Why didn't he say anything to me about Shinigami, Hollows, and souls? A heads-up could have been nice! That way... that way... that way I could have been more aware of what was waiting for me on that fateful day! SO MAYBE INSTEAD OF RUNNING TOWARDS THE WAITING ARMS OF A HOLLOW, I COULD HAD TURN AROUND AND RAN!" His breathing came out in labors, he wants to take a quick break before wanting to say more but what else is there to say? Gentle stinging sensations coming from his back made him turn his head back, he flinches as raindrops hit his face.

_"Rain, I hate the rain."_

Ichigo couldn't help but agreed with _Zangetsu_, yet he couldn't say he hates the rain. Living in Hueco Mundo he never had experience rain and during his time living in the Human World, he did his best to avoid looking or even hearing the rain. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he died on a rainy day. "Yeah... tell me about it."

_"Do you know why it's raining?"_

The redhead shrugged his shoulders in a laid-back manner, his eyes closed and his head up to enjoy the gentle way the rain kissed his skin. "Should I know why it's raining?" He quietly whispered.

_"You should."_

He waited for a couple of seconds before it turns to a minute without having the white figure say any more that causes him to scowls. "That's it? You're not going to tell me?"

**"No, he isn't because that's what we agreed on," **Zangetsu spoke with a mirrored scowl. **"Sorry, Ichigo, but we're not going to help you with this. You can't expect us to help you every time you're stuck."**

"Then what was the whole point of coming in here then!?" Ichigo looked towards the white figure. "You can't expect me to leave after all of that!"

**"The whole point of you coming in here was because Pale-face over there wanted to meet you since he wanted to see whose soul was he living in. So now he got his answer." **Turning his back towards Ichigo, the mask-bandage man started walking off. **"Send him back, Pale-face."**

_"He still hasn't answered my question."_

**"How can he answer your question when he doesn't even know the answer to it?"**

The area went down into a tense silence. Ichigo watches Zangetsu's back, not understanding one bit why he wasn't helping him. He helps him during his training so why can't he help him right now? He looks towards the other _Zangetsu_. If his other Zanpakutō-half was as powerful as Zangetsu made him sound, then why would it listen to him? "You're not actually going to listen to him, right? You still want your answer."

_"I do, but he's right." Zangetsu_ raises his hand and pokes the redhead's forehead. Light embraces the teen in a hug before he vanishes, remove from his own inner world. He kept staring at the space. _"He's an interesting boy." _He turns around to see the other Zanpakutō spirit behind him. _"Thought it seems he must mature more."_

**"He's an OK kid." **Zangetsu replied, watching the same empty spot as _Zangetsu_. **"Thought he was right, you didn't have to listen to me. You could have waited for him to tell you, or better yet, you could have helped him."**

The white finger shook his head. _"No, it would have been pointless to keep him in here any longer since he doesn't even know the answer himself." _Turning towards the man, it was now his turn to ask the Hollow-eyed man some questions. _"Why didn't you help him with his dilemma? How are you expecting him to hear his Resurrección through the rain now?" _He looks forward and allows the rain to meet his featureless face.

**"Because I can't help him. Ichigo has to accept what happened. If he can't accept his Hollow side, then he will never hear it."**

_"How long will that take?"_

**"Centuries."**

_"Why so long?"_

Zangetsu raises an eyebrow up as he heard a concerned tone coming from the white figure. **"Honestly, I'll be a bit surprises if the brat could hear it in a couple of decades. Ichigo never spent time as a Hollow, a common Hollow, the boy was already a... well, he was half an Arrancar when he first started off his Hollow life. So Ichigo never got the time to have accepted what he became or what he had done."**

_"You're talking about what he did to his own mother?"_

**"Pfft. You mean how the brat unknowingly absorbed his mother's soul?" **Hearing a quiet hummed, Zangetsu turns towards the white figure. **"Don't feel pity for Ichigo, because let me tell you this, Ichigo was a kid when all of this happen and he didn't know what he did until that bastard Shinigami show him. Ichigo could have lived his life normally, and he could've been able to hear his Resurrección without knowing about his mother's fate. But now, thanks to the Shinigami, Ichigo lost his chance."**

_"Must we really avoid helping Ichigo with his problem? At least trying to soothe down his pain could help us."_

**"No. We can't give him any short cuts because whenever he's in trouble he'll be expecting one of us to help him. It's fine to help him train but that'll be all." **Zangetsu turns around and crosses his arms in front of his chest. **"This is just something Ichigo naturally needs to go through."**

_"Naturally?"_

Zangetsu turns around to respond to Pale-face before stopping. Instead of the white figure there was a tall lean-built, stoic middle-aged man with pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire comprises a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends and a pair of brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. With the appearance of Ichigo's Quincy powers, Zangetsu summons a black daitō, the cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. **"Fuck, here I thought I left you seal."**

_"He's not seal, he's gone."_

**"Pale-face?" **He slowly lowers down his sword. **"Is that you?"**

_"Who else could it be?"_

**"Well shit, here I thought he was able to get out." **Dismissing the blade, Zangetsu started walking around _Zangetsu_. **"So what the fuck is this? Why did you change into him? Could you have always done this?"**

_"Not quite, I absorb him."_

Zangetsu's eyes widen, he slowly and carefully spoke to _Zangetsu_. **"You absorb him? That's impossible... there's no way you could have done something like that." **He tried, plenty of times but Ichigo's Quincy's powers were just too much for him. Not to mention that the Quincy spirit was more powerful than him so he couldn't destroy him. There was more, if he was to destroy Ichigo's Quincy's power would that had led the boy into Soul Suicide because his soul would have been unbalanced? **"How did you do it?"**

_"He cares for Ichigo, maybe not in the same 'affectionate' tone as you, but he cares."_

Zangetsu raises an eyebrow. **"Doesn't answer my question, Pale-face."**

_"We have a neutral ground. We both want to keep Ichigo safe even though our reasons are different. To him, Ichigo's a lost boy who needs guidance, and he wants to help Ichigo by having him grow." _the Old Man turned towards the other spirit. _"My reasons are simple, the boy is my current host, if he was to die then I would perish with him. So I will keep him alive."_

**"Sheesh, and here I thought the other guy was a parasite." **Feeling uneasy with the hard stare _Zangetsu _was sending him, he crosses his arms in front of his chest and put on an unfazed expression. **"What? Something you want to say?"**

_"How was it that you did it, to keep him at bay?" _He narrows his eyes as Zangetsu look elsewhere. _"His strength is no joke. He's stronger than you so how did you do it?"_

The masked-man sighed. **"It wasn't easy. Honestly, I couldn't do anything against him. I couldn't overpower him; I couldn't destroy him. But I outsmarted him."**

_"With death." Zangetsu _frowns. _"Observing him lead me to gain his memories."_ He answers the man's unsaid question. _"You threatened him with an unavoidable or an instant death." _He saw it all, plenty of countless times, Zangetsu tried his best to defeat the boy's Quincy's powers but had always failed, that was until the masked-man finally seemed to realize that power wasn't everything. He tricked the other spirit. Remembering the fact that he was pure Hollow Reiatsu, he uses that to trick the other Zanpakutō spirit. Warn him that if he did not stay at bay, then he would try to destroy the boy by unbalancing his soul. Simple and easy, yet it worked. And when that work, Zangetsu sealed the man away.

**"So, you don't need me going into details then?" **Zangetsu interrupted, bringing out the man form his thoughts. **"Good, then we're done here." **He yawns behind his hand before turning around and walking off. **"Well, I'm gone."**

The overcoat man hummed. _"Are you heading back to your side of Ichigo's mindscape?"_

**"Hell no! Do you have any idea how bad the weather is there?! There's a literal hurricane passing through!" **Zangetsu shook his head. **"No, thank you. I wanna stay here."**

Again he hummed and watched as Zangetsu went inside a building to take shelter from the rain. His mind now wondering what his future holds by been Ichigo's Quincy's powers. _"How will things turned out to be from this point on?"_

* * *

Humans are strange.

That was Byakuya's simple understanding of humans. Their existence was always a puzzle to him. What were they meant for? Does their existence matter? He could never understand and it's not like he hasn't bothered trying to understand them; they're all too different to understand. Some are humble and some are too prideful, some were kind and others were cruel etc. etc. They were all so different in person but besides that; They were all still human, so why would there be such a huge misunderstanding between one another? Why would they treat each other differently?

Then there was the fact that they were some very destructive creatures. Creating weapons of mass destruction and for what purpose? For what reason did they build such weapons? Apparently, it was for peace. Peace brought with death.

He tried understanding why they would believe that death could bring peace. It was an idea with a very strong flaw. During his early years of a Shinigami Captain, they tasked him to watch over two cities, two very specific cities; Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Both victims of the humans' way of peace and there was a reason he had to watch over them. And that was because it became a feeding ground to Hollows. Hundreds of thousands of Souls walk through the ruins of their cities. Members of his Division were there to send those souls to Soul Society, as many as they could. So many innocent souls lost to Hollows and some of them turned into Hollows.

At the time when he first witnessed a soul-transformation into a Hollow, he wondered if they ever took a part of their humanity with them. He wonders if they could still feel love, hate, sadness. It was a small and yet big question that rested on the back of his subconscious and that question has been back there for as long as he remembers, never making itself more self-conscious that should be. That was until he met Zangetsu and the Arrancar.

His first experience with these Hollows was not Zangetsu but the brunette instead. His first impression of the man was with how calm and unpretentious he was. While he wasn't trying to show off, he could see just how easily he was able to handle him and the rest of the Captains. Dare he says the Arrancar wasn't even trying to hurt them. But why wouldn't he? He's a Shinigami and the man's a Hollow. The brunette should have tried killing him since it was only natural for him to do so. Yet he never went for a killing blow and because of that, the brunette appears as a strange enigma.

Still, that didn't stop him from doing his duty and because of his actions, his 2nd experience with an Arrancar went differently.

Zangetsu, or as he had introduced himself as Kurosaki Ichigo was perhaps the most mysterious Hollow ever. The pre-child Arrancar was difficult yet easy to understand. Well, honestly he only interacted with the redhead once and that wasn't a very pleasant memory to think about. He didn't have much to judge the boy beside the fact that he was a powerful Hollow that needed to become purified. But, there something that told him that he shouldn't judge the boy just yet. Yes, even though the boy had mutilated him by serving his right hand, Ichigo never killed him. Something he could have easily done. And there was more, he knew there was more. He wishes he could better understand him before judging the boy. But as he lowers down the spherical dome, he commands his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to take to protect everyone from Ichigo's overpower Luz De La Luna, he can finally judge the boy as he sees the barren wasteland he created. Kurosaki Ichigo is nothing but a monster. A far too dangerous monster.

He guesses Hollows take something from their human nature; their destructive essence.

His arms fell to the sides, his Bankai falling to the ground, since he's too mentally shock to keep them up. Dark, scorching burn marks replaced the green and flourish park and spread across the park's ground like branches. He could still see green flames eating down dozens of trees. He looks up to the sky to see Captain Hitsugaya's clouds replace by smoke.

"Damn it..."

Captain Kuchiki turned around to see the young Captain kneel to the ground, too exhausted in trying to stand back up. "Are you okay, Captain Hitsugaya?"

The boy nodded once and tried getting back on his feet before falling right back. "I feel too weak to do anything right now." He looks down to his revert Zanpakutō. "At least I use the last of my strength to create a shield around both Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Tōshirō's eyes were fast to spot the quick retreat from Byakuya's Bankai as he used his blossom petals to create a dome around not just them, but the Lieutenants, too. Just for precautionary measures, he summoned ice-pillars around the pink-petals domes. Hitsugaya likes to think he has made the right call. "Do you think the others are all right?"

A powerful green energy blast fired up to the sky, clearing away all the smoke, answered the captain's question.

"That seems to be the work of Captain Ukitake's Shikai," Kuchiki said, feeling relief that Captain Suì-Fēng was okay since he left her alone to deal with the Arrancar.

"What about Captain Kurotsuchi?" Tōshirō asks.

"What about him?" Came the grumpy reply of Captain Zaraki, the man pushing pass Kuchiki and Tōshirō. "He's a Captain for a reason. I'm sure something like this wouldn't have killed him." He glares as he spotted Ichigo's body, the boy no longer in his demonic form. As he finally got close and towered over Ichigo, the boy lying face downward, he scowls and picks up the redhead from the top of his head. "Is this really all you had, Zangetsu?"

"Cut him down, Captain Zaraki." The white-haired boy said as he moved to Kenpachi's left side. "We can't have a Hollow like him running around anymore, he's becoming too dangerous." Though he lost his sense of pride, his common sense hadn't left him just yet. Ichigo was becoming a problem that would soon be out of their hands.

"Is the boy alive?" Captain Kuchiki asks from Kenpachi's right side. "We don't know if Arrancar disintegrate upon death, it could be possible that they don't."

"I'll check then." Kenpachi tightens his grip around Ichigo's head, making the teen grunt before slowly making him open his eyes. "Mornin' brat."

"... waut.."

Captain Kuchiki watches as the boy tried to reach his blades before his hands felt motionless by his sides. "It seems the boy's body can't handle such power... yet."

"Another good reason we need to get rid of him right now." Captain Hitsugaya spoke.

"Captain Zaraki, cut him down." Kuchiki demand.

"No," Kenpachi said in a silent and stoic manner that no one has ever heard him speak before. "I spent 8 months waiting for this. I put too much of my patience so I can finally have my rematch and you're right brat, there's nothing for me to get back from him but," He turned around and grinned towards Captain Hitsugaya, "there's something he has to give me and that's a good fight." He turns back to look into Ichigo's eyes, a faraway look on them, and spoke back in his usual brash attitude. "So fucking sorry that I'm not fighting Zangetsu to get my Captain's pride back or because it's a Captain's duty."

Ichigo was trying to understand most of Captain Zaraki's speech but with the loud ringing in his ears, he couldn't understand him. He felt as the spiky-haired Captain squeeze his head again before letting him go and as soon that his feet touch the ground, Kenpachi shoves him back, now lying on the ground with his back facing the ground.

"Get up, brat."

He heard the Captain calling him and his eyes could only lazily look at the scowl on his face.

"Damn it brat don't make me kill you right now without a fight."

Ichigo didn't react as Captain Zaraki pull him to his feet by his shirt.

Zangetsu was walking in a thin line with his short patience. The boy still had the faraway look in his eyes, as if his mind was not there at the moment. "Raise your blade, brat," Kenpachi growls his words through clench teeth. Patience almost breaking, Kenpachi shoves the Arrancar back to the ground again. He turns towards Captain Kuchiki and said, "Hey, fancy pants, what did you do last time to piss him off."

With a dispassionate look, Byakuya says, "Stop trying to anger the boy and finish him already."

"Not until I get my fight." Kenpachi replies, causing him to have a staring contest with the noble before turning to Tōshirō when he heard him say, "The girl."

"Girl?" The 11th Division Captain asks back. "What girl?"

"There was a girl with lime-green hair when we first encounter Ichigo, the one that Captain Kuchiki injure with his Kidō Spell." Captain Hitsugaya elaborate so that Kenpachi could remember and it seemed he did with the way his eyes lit-up.

"Ah, that's right. I think I remember seeing a bitch that like when Zangetsu and I first fought. Oi-" He turned around to tease Ichigo but caught his words, the teen was back on his feet with a weak glare on his face. His grin came back. "You look like you got something to say, Zangetsu."

Ichigo wheeze as he spoke. "Her name… is Lily."

Kenpachi ignored the girl's name and still called her with his foul insult. "Don't like that name. I'm just going to keep calling her a bitch." His smile turns bloody as he could see Ichigo's glare harden.

"Her name is Lily," Ichigo said as he drew his black-blade with his left hand, he still couldn't feel much strength from his right one.

He could feel his teasing working, Ichigo was close to breaking and maybe changing back to his demonic appearance. "If you want me to call the bitch by her name, then you have to beat it into me." He rushes towards Ichigo as the boy tries closing the gap with a Sonido. He parries Ichigo's blade to the left, leaving him exposed. Before he could slash the boy across his chest, Ichigo grabbed his sword with his right hand with seems coated with a strange white substance. "You got some new tricks I see." Kenpachi pulls his sword and watches as sparks flew off the boy's hand instead of blood.

Ichigo couldn't believe how right Zangetsu was. He easily coated his hand with Capa Cero in just a couple of seconds and to his surprise, he seemed to have just use the last of the Capa's ability; Esoeskeleto to harden his Hierro. He flexes his fingers before looking back up to Captain Zaraki. "You're right. I gotta beat it into your skull."

"Now we're fucking talking!" Kenpachi yells before launching a Reiatsu Wave towards Ichigo.

The redhead grinned as he naturally let his Esoeskeleto switch to Devorar. The Captain's yellow energy attack turned into a stream of yellow light before getting observed by Devorar. As he drew back his right hand, Ichigo swings back his black-bladed Zanpakutō. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Kenpachi laughs like a maniac as he unleashes a burst of Reiatsu. Protecting him from Ichigo's assault. "C'mon you need to try harder than that!" He didn't even ask what was it that Ichigo did to his attack, all he knows is that he should keep it metal-to-metal.

Looking at the yellow-flame on the palm of his hand, Ichigo looks back up to Kenpachi as he saw the man race towards him._ 'Not gonna used any more Reiatsu now, huh?' _As the Captain swings his blade down, Ichigo's held his diagonally and swiftly directed Kenpachi's sword to the ground while swinging his back up, causing a gash across Kenpachi's chest. _'Not enough!' _He clenched his teeth as he saw a look of excitement across the Captain's face and not a look of pain.

As his blade reached a peak, Ichigo was ready to swing it back down again but stop the moment he spotted Captain Zaraki's chipped blade coming back for another swing. Instead of blocking the Shinigami's Zanpakutō with his own, he uses his white-coated hand instead; ability changing back to Esoeskeleto. Making sure he had a strong grip on the man's blade, he swings back his Zanpakutō while calling out another one of his signature attacks. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

This time, Kenpachi used a burst of Reiatsu to protect himself from the blank-zone energy attack.

His Getsuga Tenshō connected to the man's burst, and he quietly curses as he felt the man's blade cut through his Esoeskeleto before realizing that his abilities have unintentionally switched. He was now using his Devorar instead. _'Crap! I still don't have any sort of control between them!' _Distracted, he didn't react fast enough to let go of the man's blade as he pulls the chipped Zanpakutō from his grip.

Kenpachi smirks as he spotted blood and sparks fly. "You're not so tough to cut." His smile as Ichigo's wound heals instantly. "But it's gonna be fun cutting you down."

Ichigo couldn't even find the time to charge a Cero at the Captain, the man's speed seemed to have gotten a boost. _'Crap!' _He raises his hand just in time to catch Kenpachi's sword but didn't find the time to strengthen his grip around it before Kenpachi pulls his sword back. Causing a deeper cut through his hard skin.

Captain Zaraki kept grinning as Ichigo started attacking him with wild assaults. All he did was easily swatting away Ichigo's attacks with the flat side of his Zanpakutō. "C'mon! Put your back into it!" As he parries away another of Ichigo's attack, he brought back his blade and cut Ichigo across his chest with a terrifying speed that caught the boy off-guard.

_'I don't get it!' _Ichigo let his wounds heal before going back to his assaults, holding his black-bladed sword with both hands. Trying to see if added strength could get him to pass Zaraki's defenses. But the 11th Division Captain seemed to see through his moves, even with the speed he was swinging his blade around, Kenpachi was still following and countering way before he made his next move. He jumps back and with both hands, he calls out an unnamed Getsuga Tenshō. But to his complete shock, Captain Zaraki disperse his attack with a simple swat of his blade. _'H-how!? How is he this strong!' _His shaky Hollow-eyes watch as the crooked smile on Kenpachi's face turns into a frown.

"C'mon brat, is that the best you got?" he said as he blocks a desperate attack from Ichigo. "I'm barely even trying at this point. What a let down you turned out to be." 8 months of his patients gone to waste. The expected feeling of a battle-ecstasy was all but gone. He was expecting a lot from the boy, Zangetsu had 8 months to training, too. He scowls as the boy raises his Zanpakutō with both hands, the edge of the blade gaining a bright blue.

All Ichigo heard from the Shinigami Captain was an irritated: "Enough." before his actions came to a halt as an aching pain ran across his chest. While his body stayed motionless, his eyes were following Captain Zaraki as he started walking towards him. He was about to act before the pain on his chest got worse. Looking down, Ichigo found a gaping wound across his chest. He tries to open his mouth to talk but instead of words, blood pouring out. He drops his blade as a hand goes to his mouth and another to his wound. His instant regeneration took longer than usual, since it was a deeper wound. After a couple of seconds and his injuries now gone. Ichigo looks up just in time as Kenpachi pierce his shoulders with his chipped Zanpakutō and pinned him to the ground.

"And it's over." Kenpachi turns around to only see Captain Hitsugaya. "Where the hell is the pretty boy at?"

"Captain Kuchiki went to take Kuchiki Rukia to the 4th Division." Tōshirō answer.

"Just her? Didn't we have like 3 lieutenants down?" Kenpachi asks as his back face Tōshirō, making sure Ichigo wouldn't try anything funny. "Oh wait, didn't we see the fat guy from the 2nd Division turn to ash?"

"His name was Lieutenant Ōmaeda." Captain Hitsugaya sharply replies. "That could have been any of our Lieutenants." He narrows his eyes and says, "Even yours."

"Tch." Kenpachi drills his sword deeper into Ichigo as he saw the teen trying to reach his sword. "So what do we do with him?"

Tōshirō narrows down his turquoise-eyes. "What do you think? We purify him."

"Purify?"

Both captains turn to look at Ichigo. Tōshirō slowly nodded his head as he answers the teen. "That's right. A Shinigami's duty is to send all Soul Plus to Soul Society while also purifying Hollows."

"You don't kill us?" Ichigo asks back.

At this, Captain Hitsugaya thought about the answer more. "We aren't 'killing' Hollows. What we do is purify them and when we purify Hollows, we help release all the souls they ate."

"All the souls?..."

Captain Hitsugaya doesn't understand why Ichigo would be so interested in his enemies' duties. "That's right, all the souls."

With a shaky voice, Ichigo's ask. "And what happens to the Hollow who ate those souls? Do they go to Soul Society as well?" As the small Captain shakes his head, he cast his eyes down.

"They don't go to Soul Society. The Hollow's souls and every other soul they ate go into the Cycle of Recreation." Captain Hitsugaya answered back. Just as he finished answering the boy's question, he looks up to the sky as he senses dozens of Senkaimon open up. "That's no good."

"I agreed, it's not."

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes widened as someone sent Kenpachi flying a few meters back. He brought his eyesight forward in time to see the bottom flat end of a cane hit him on the chest.

Urahara Kisuke puts a hand on his bucket hat and turns around to send a shocked Ichigo a goofy smile. "Guess the plan didn't work out so well." Seeing Kenpachi's sword impaled on the boy, the shopkeeper grabs it by the hilt and said, "Sorry if this hurts!" Ichigo yelled as he pulls the sword out.

As he bit down his scream, Ichigo looks behind Urahara as both Captains started getting back to their feet. "URAHARA-SAN!"

The shaggy blonde turn around to see both Captains ready to launch at him. "Oh~ Shinji-san! You're up!"

"I know already!" The Visored yelled, holding his release Shikai. His Zanpakutō's pommel became a large ring. An extension of the cross-guard covered the first few inches of the blade, the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point and there are five holes along the sword's length. "Remember what I told you, Urahara!" As he spun Sakanade, a pink mist formed. "Sakasama no Sekai!"

A strange yet heavenly aroma invaded Ichigo's nose. He couldn't get another sample of the smell before Urahara toss him over his shoulders and started running. He was trying to lift his head up when for some strange reason; he started focusing on the ground instead. He also could only hear the way both Captains were yelling, but no matter how hard he tried, he kept looking down instead. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"Holy crap that was a close one," Shinji commented as he finally caught up to Urahara, now traveling to the man's left side. "I can't believe you got the hang of it so quickly." A cocky smirk reaches his lips as Urahara look to his right instead. "Guess not."

"Well, what can I say," The ex-shopkeeper went back to looking forward. "It's hard to move your body when your mind got set to reverse."

"WAIT! We have to go back! Ulquiorra and my uncle are still back there!"

Urahara wraps his arms around Ichigo tighter as the teen was trying to worm himself out from his grip. "It's okay, Ichigo-kun! They're already heading back to the warehouse." Pulling out a cloak from inside his own, Urahara covers Ichigo up so that no one could follow them.

**With Ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra took one deep breath and push the tree that had fallen on top of him from the blast. He re-sheaths his Zanpakutō and with it his Resurrección. "Such power." He whispers in awe as he could see the crater that Ichigo's attack had created. "But, how, the power I felt before the blast went off. It was my Reiatsu and I'm sure Ichigo uses my Luz De La Luna."

He turns his head around as another blast went off that seemed aimed up to the sky instead. It didn't take him long enough for him to figure out who that was. Using the last of his strength during his Resurrection to heal his wounds have already left him too weak to re-enter it. "I need to get over to Ichigo and get us out of here." Ulquiorra 'tch' as he remembers about Ichigo's uncle. _'I guess I must save him, too.' _He was about to go find Ryūken when he senses someone's Reiatsu behind him. He turns around, unsheathing his Zanpakutō, to only see someone throw their Captain's Haori at him, blocking his sight. Feeling pain on his chest, he leaps back and looks down to see Suzumebachi's trademark butterfly stamp on him. "You're a very persistent woman."

"So they have told me." The 2nd Division Captain's cocky grin drop as she senses Captain Kuchiki heading over to where she could sense the Lieutenants. _'Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, and Matsumoto Rangiku. I can sense them but where the hell is that sloth's Reiatsu at?' _She shook her mind off from her lieutenant and concentrated on the Arrancar. "So, ready for round 2?"

The green-eyed Arrancar tch'd and pointed a finger at the Captain while creating a Cero. The small smirk on her lips as he fires his attack was the only clue he got before realizing he walked into her trap. The white-haired Captain once again steps between his Cero and the woman to absorb it with his Shikai. Before he could create another one, Captain Ukitake pointed one of his swords and fired back his Cero.

As he exited from a Sonido, Ulquiorra narrows down his eyes and speculate the Captain's Shikai ability. "You can absorb my attacks and fire them back at me with even greater and faster force." He looks down at his chest and scowls while looking at the 2nd Division Captain. "Your Shikai's abilities are hard to understand, but all I know is that you must hit me again at the center of this stamp."

Captain Ukitake nodded. "You're quite the clever one, Hollow-san."

"How about we don't start praising our opponent for figuring out how our release Zanpakutō works," Suì-Fēng said, getting an apologetically look from the white-haired man.

Moving closer to his fellow Captain while also keeping his eyes on the Arrancar, Captain Ukitake whispers, "So what can you tell me about this Hollow."

Keeping her eyes on the target, Suì-Fēng whispers back. "He's a very smart Hollow, too clever for my taste. I don't know if he's any skillful with his sword, he instantly used his Resurrección the moment we tried to stop Zangetsu."

"Resurrección?" Jūshirō asks back, unsure of the word.

"Think about it as the equivalent of our Bankai."

Ulquiorra looks down to the stamp on his chest, the puncture wound left by the petite Captain's weapon haven't healed at all. _'Perhaps it's a setback for using my Resurrection..' _Did that mean it'll take longer to heal wounds after the use of his Resurrección? _'I have no time to waste here.' _He focuses again on creating another Cero, getting the Captain's attention.

"That won't work, Hollow-san. You already know of my Shikai's abilities, why bother." Captain Ukitake said, preparing to catch Ulquiorra's attack.

Ulquiorra didn't bother to reply, he aimed his Cero between him and the Captains and use the smoke from the explosion to head over to Ichigo. It would have worked if Captain Suì-Fēng hasn't thought the same idea and prepared herself by appearing behind him the moment his Cero hit the ground. _'Pesky woman.' _He swings his Zanpakutō at her. Seeing as his blade had gone through an after-image, he brought back his blade to his chest, blocking Suì-Fēng attempt of stabbing the center of the butterfly-stamp.

Just when he blocked and was preparing to counter-attack, the petite Captain Flash Step behind him and stab him on his right shoulder, creating another stamp. He grunts and swings his blade around but the Captain vanish. He looks to his stomach to see another stamp. "Toying with me, are you now?"

His focus changed from the petite woman to the man when he saw him join the fray now. Ulquiorra carefully deflects all the Captain's attack while keeping a close eye on his opponent's Zanpakutō and Suì-Fēng. As he spotted the golden rings from Suì-Fēng's hair, he blocks Ukitake's upcoming attack and takes a fast arch-swing behind him to once again hit one of her afterimages. _'Damn it!' _Getting fooled, he tries turning around in time to block Ukitake's sword but he was too late and the man was able to slash his back.

He leaps back to put some space but as his Pesquisa sense Captain Suì-Fēng behind him, he quickly swings his Zanpakutō but his blade never reach her since Captain Ukitake called out a Bakudō #4. Hainawa (Slithering Rope) to wrap his arms and body with a yellow rope made from his Reiatsu, leaving him immobilized. Does he even have time to escape with a Sonido? Can he even use a Sonido to escape the Bakudō Spell that connected to his opponent? While been deeply in thought in what his best course of action should be, Ulquiorra kept dulling staring at the weapon that's aimed to his chest before feeling a tug.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but been save from Suì-Fēng's Shikai by Captain Ukitake was not one of them. He quietly grunts as he hit the ground. "I'm sorry for that, Hollow-san." He heard his opponent say.

"What are you doing, Captain Ukitake!" Suì-Fēng said in a not too friendly tone.

Ulquiorra turns his head to see the calm look on the Captain's face while trying to break free of the Bakudō Spell. "Just hear me out, Captain Suì-Fēng, we need to at least gather information about why they return here again. They're probably planning something." He heard the man say before turning his head to the other Captain to see what her reaction/respond would be.

"Are you crazy, Captain Ukitake! We don't need any information from them! We already know everything that we needed to know! So just purify the Hollow!" The 2nd Division Captain yelled.

Ulquiorra looks at one captain than the other. Was Captain Ukitake trying to take him back to Soul Society alive? _'That won't be any good.' _He goes back into trying to break free before he saw it and then a plan came to mind. "I assure you, there's much that you don't know about us." As he gained both Captain's attention, he said. "Do you think we came here with no purpose? Our King has tasked us with a mission and we will succeed."

"KING!?" both Captains yelled.

Ukitake's eyes widen. "Wait, does Zangetsu follow this King as well? Are you saying that Zangetsu, a powerful Hollow, is a follower of this King? Are there more of them?" Watching as the Arrancar nodded made his stomach turned to knots. A Hollow King. Such a powerful being existing that rules over strong monsters like Zangetsu could be Soul Society's worst nightmare. "Captain Suì-Fēng, we need to take him back and extract information from him."

She may want Zangetsu's and this Arrancar's death but when they hold information that could be useful for Soul Society, well, she has to hold back the urge to kill Ulquiorra. "Right." She was about to open a Senkaimon when the Arrancar opened his mouth again and made her body freeze.

"I believe there's no harm in telling you that our mission was to meet up with Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi."

Her gray eyes widen and turn around to ask Ulquiorra to repeat himself but a quick chop to the back of her head made her fall into oblivion.

It surprised the 13th Division Captain to see Yoruichi appearing out of the blue and knocking out Suì-Fēng with an unsuspected chop since they got distracted with the Hollow's words.

"Mashiro Super Cero!"

Hearing a voice above him, he let loose of the Bidding Spell and dodge the strange arch Cero launched at him. "What?!" Watching as the attack misses the Arrancar, Ukitake looks up to the sky to see Kuna Mashiro. He watches as the green-haired woman land next to the Hollow.

"You got on with the plan!" She cheerfully said as she helped Ulquiorra to his feet. Looking at his injuries, she frowns. "You're in bad shape."

"I'm fine, these wounds will heal." The green-eyed Arrancar started cleaning off the dirt from his shirt while addressing the Shinigami Captain. "It seems my luck is still with me, Captain-san."

Ukitake nodded. "It would seem so."

"So what are you going to do now?" Yoruichi asks, tying her ex-student up. "I know you can't handle all 3 of us at the same time, besides, you're having a lucky streak yourself since your disease hasn't kicked in."

Sheathing back his Zanpakutō, Ukitake sighed. "I can't do anything more."

With that been said, Mashiro moves closer to Ulquiorra and put one of his hands over her shoulders. "C'mon I'll take you back to our hideout! I forgot you never seen ours! You're gonna love it! We have all this new cool stuff that Urahara-san brought! Umm, we have jobs now, too! I mean, Hiyori doesn't like it and she makes sure to always complain about it every day but-"

Ulquiorra kept listening as she went on talking about all things the Visored's warehouse seemed to have now, a ghost of a smile on his face. He almost forgot just how talkative Mashiro was.

As both Ulquiorra and Mashiro left, Yoruichi was ready to follow them when Ukitake's voice stops her.

"Have you joined forces with the Hollows?"

With her back facing the Captain and she says. "Y'know, I kind of ask myself the same thing, but, as I got to know them better, I realize that I didn't join forces with a bunch of Hollows." She turns around, which let Captain Ukitake see her gentle smile, and repeated back the words she heard come out of Isshin's mouth some time back. "Just a bunch of misunderstood souls."

Now alone, Captain Ukitake sighed as he looked up to the sky to see dozens of Senkaimon opening up. "Yamamoto-sensei is going to kill me."

As Ulquiorra sense dozens of powerful Reiatsu appearing all over the park, he looks at Mashiro and said, "We need to go find Ichigo's uncle, he wasn't too far away from me."

"Don't worry about Ryūken, we went to help him first," Yoruichi said as she caught up to them. "Unlike you, it's been a while since he has done any sort of combat. He got lucky that Captain Kurotsuchi got caught by surprise from the blast and didn't find the time to take shelter, unlike Ryūken, who sense the blast and start running away from it."

"I see," Ulquiorra reply, looking down at the ground, feeling a bit relieved that Ichigo's uncle was all right.

Seeing the downcast look on his face, Yoruichi said, "It's no big deal." She shrugs her shoulders and continues in a monotone. "You got paired up with Captain Ukitake who could absorb not just Cero but your Reiatsu and my little bee, Captain Suì-Fēng, who seemed to finally gotten faster than me and by default, was already faster than you. Shitty luck if you ask me."

Seen the way Ulquiorra was still looking gloomy, Mashiro nudges him. "Don't start feeling down! This just means you gotta improve more! So once you're all healed up we gonna go back to training with your superhero transformation!"

Another one of his rare smiles formed on his lips. "Yes, my superhero transformation could use some work." He doesn't feel like correcting her that his 'superhero' transformation was his Resurrección. As he looks back up, he spotted Rose and a large man that he learned was call Hacchi, carrying the white-haired Quincy on his back. They were heading towards the same destination as them; the Visoreds' warehouse.

Yoruichi quietly groans as Mashiro started babbling like a parrot. Telling Ulquiorra everything she has been up to since the day they left. Living with the Visoreds, she learns that the best way to have the talkative Mashiro to leave you alone is by simplifying nodding and replying 'Ah, yes.' and the occasion 'Oh, really now?' to have her pout and go bother someone else. There was nothing wrong with the woman, she's a great sparring partner and she got her series moments now and then but in talking, she just can't shut it. Also didn't help that the only person to have ever paid attention to her was living in an entirely different dimension, but now.

She looks over at the pair and presses her lips into a thin concentrate line. Trying to understand why someone like Ulquiorra, who's the quiet-and-prefer-to-be-alone-with-peace-in-mind-type, could get along with someone so socially and chatty like Mashiro. She squints her eyes and blinks owlishly as she spotted the rarest object in the world; Ulquiorra's smile. Not the smile Ichigo could make his brother from on his lips, the sporadically rare-centimeter-high-corner-proud-smirk-because-he-did-something-right but an actual smile-smile.

Looking past his smile and looking more into his facial expression, the well-endowed woman could see the way he quietly listens to everything Mashiro was talking about, like genuinely listening to her. He hasn't shut her voice out of his thoughts like everyone else would and dare she say that the look on his face was one of wistful longing for the day he would've listened to Mashiro's talks, _'or perhaps voice?' _Hearing Mashiro talking, she set her golden eyes to the lime-haired Visored to see a gleeful look in her eyes. Almost as she waited for too long to talk to Ulquiorra again.

* * *

Captain-commander Yamamoto wishes he could finish Zangetsu's job and burn down this entire park with the 3 Captain that allow this destruction to unfold. Captain Kuchiki, from what the Captains that he sent as backup told him, had left Captain Suì-Fēng by herself to deal with the Arrancar while he went over to rescue his sister from Zangetsu. Nothing happened to the 2nd Division Captain and the only injuries she seems to have right now was a concussion and a cut on her forearm so nothing too bad there. Though his irritation wasn't about those two, no, it had to do with Captain Hitsugaya. While looking like the white-haired Captain was having a hard time looking straight, Yamamoto wondered why there wasn't any sign of battle on him. His Captain Haori was still neatly clean, unlike the last time he battled Zangetsu. No sort of wounds on him-besides been exhausted-were spotted on him.

"Captain Hitsugaya," He started his speech with a cacophonous tone, he won't go easy with the boy since he asks to be in every tour to just ruin his only chance. "I want you to explain how you three couldn't defeat Zangetsu and even allow the Hollow to once again slip through your fingers while leaving behind a catastrophe like this."

The 10th Division Captain would later explain that the only reason his eyes weren't looking at the Captain-Commander's set, was because of the strange effect caused by the bob-cut Shinigami's Shikai's abilities. "When we first encounter Zangetsu, he wasn't alone. He was with another Arrancar. To make matters worse, the Quincy who has been hurting our men joined Zangetsu's side since the boy is family."

"In what way?" Captain Kurotsuchi asks, looking like a mess with his make-up half a mess.

"Turns out that the boy you capture was his son, and that makes him Zangetsu's cousin."

The ancient Shinigami heard the mad scientist mutter under his breath and turn his harsh gaze towards the man. "Captain Kurotsuchi, how about you make yourself useful and send out your division to cover-up this mess since your 'genius' couldn't create a proper barrier to hold back Reiatsu." With a clenched jaw and a firm respond, Yamamoto watches the 12th Division Captain leave before Captain Aizen appear with a more detail report on Zangetsu's damage, but with the sorrow look on his face, he could already guess some details of his report.

"We have counted a little over 400 newly Soul Plus that appear here in Karakura Town, all of them victims of been crush by Zangetsu's Spiritual Pressure. With more findings coming up, we found that a radius of 10 miles–labeling Karakura Town as the main center–became devoid of any Hollows' presence; almost as if they fled for their lives. Zangetsu's transformation scared them away but now that they sense him gone, they will return here and possibly mark this town as a Hollow Feeding Zone for the next couple of weeks."

All the passing Shinigami wince as they could hear how hard the Captain-commander was gripping his cane. They could even see the veins on his wrinkling hands pop out and as he spoke, every word that rolls out of his tongue cause the surrounding air to rise in temperature.

"Captain Aizen, return to Soul Society and gather a fair number of your Division's members to bring here to Karakura Town so that we may start sending these lost souls where they belong." Yamamoto concentrated a fiery glare towards Kenpachi. "Captain Zaraki, I want your Division to deal with all the Hollows outside and inside Karakura Town's radius."

"What if I just wanna find Zangetsu?" Kenpachi grin, his reply meant to be a simple joke, something to jab the old man's temper but as his grin disappeared and his throat went dry.

"Did those orders come from my mouth, Zaraki?"

His never scared, never back down from anything, never have looked at Captain-commander Yamamoto as his superior -he knew he was- but still, with how the Commander's Reiatsu was drying the sweat from his body as the fluid barely left, he knew he shouldn't try anything stupid. He replies with a shaky and frightened voice but made sure his tone was respectful. "No Sir."

With now Kenpachi and Aizen dismiss, he turns his sights to Captain Suì-Fēng. "Search the entire town. I want that Hollow found."

"Yes Sir." she instantly replies and turns around to find her Lieutenant. "Lieutenant Ōmaeda get your ass out here!" She glared at her sight of vision and any Shinigami who saw her icy glare move out of her way so that she could find the large man. She looks everywhere but as she couldn't spot the fat man, she groans. "Great, I bet the bastard headed back to Soul Society." She was about to head out and search the town alone before once again the Captain-Commander spoke.

"Captain... Hitsugaya. How about you tell your fellow Captain about the fate of her lieutenant?"

Tōshirō swallows his spit down his dry throat. He had hoped the petite woman wouldn't have asked about her 2nd seat but now that the Captain-Commander had pointed it out and told him to share the news to her, he mentally prepares himself before opening his mouth and answering an irritated Suì-Fēng. "Captain Suì-Fēng, your 2nd seat, Lieutenant Ōmaeda..."

**-X-**

**Holy crap that took forever! Lol. Ugh, sorry about that folks. I accidentally smash my fingers at work and boy was it not pretty... Lost three nails and I couldn't type with one hand. So~ I had to use only one. Yep! Y'all will notice where I started to type with one hand when you see the story turn a bit shitty lol. **

**So because I'm waiting for my fingers to heal up and didn't wanted to leave you guys waiting, I decided to cut down the final chapter in half. Yes, this means there's one last chapter left before we finally go into Cannon. WHICH reminds me that a lot of stuff from the anime won't be mention here or I will simply not bother setting it here in the story. For example, bount-arc won't happen. They might get a mention but I won't bother putting them here. Also, most filler arcs won't get set here either. Unless y'all wanna see a specific arc get settle down here. As for Movies, well, I actually planned to set one of the Movies here as 'Cannon'. The best choice will actually be Memories Of Nobody, now, why would I make this Movie into Cannon material is simple. Because out of ALL the Movies, Memories of Nobody could literally fit into Cannon. Now, I don't wanna see a comment saying that it never got mention in the anime or manga because if y'all remember, in the movie everyone lost their memories so in a way Memories of Nobody could be the most 'Cannon' of all the films because it could've happened but no one knows about it. **

**Hmmm, what to say... Guess I should clear some stuff? **

**The Old Man (Ichigo's Quincy's Power) is basically gone, he merged with the other _Zangetsu_, so while he may appear like him, he's not. Who is he? Well, y'all just have to wait and see. **

**Also, no I'm not bashing on poor Toshiro or anything like that since pretty much a ton of crap is happening to him, trust me, I'm building him up. After all, there was something about him that was mention in the anime and manga that never seemed to get explained about.**

**Hmm so between Ichigo's and Zaraki's fight, I'm expecting probably some sort of backlash or flame about it but let me remind y'all that Ichigo's currently strong as Pre-time skip Grimmjow, so even then Ichigo wouldn't have a change again Zaraki when even Nnotria or however you spell his name (5th Espada) started loosing to Zaraki. And while I know most of y'all just want Ichigo to be OP AF and whip the floor with everyone, I'm just not going to instantly overpower him. Because of two reasons. **

**1\. Is boring, is boring to see the main character just be OP and beat everyone with little effort or no effort at all and while I'll make him basically God- like towards the end, that's where it's going to happen at. Towards the end of this story. **

**2\. OP!Ichigo stories are everywhere and i'm sure most of you know how those stories go. **

**Also, for that one reviewer who has been asking about the Harem, i'm sorry but that won't be happening because not only is it cliche but it's a little bit more hard to write about multy-lovers since I have to find a way for them to love Ichigo and no, i'm not just going to have them around so that they can have sex all the time with him. Which reminds me about my next point. Lemons. Are they going to happen? Yes, but once Lily and Ichigo become official.**

**Ummm.. that's about it, there's probably some stuff that I didn't talk about so if y'all have any questions, either PM or leave a review.**

**-Ten Out.**


	19. Bonds and Hollows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo.**

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**And with nothing else please read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 17: Bonds and Hollows**

"Damn it, Urahara! Put me down! I told you already that I'm feeling better now!" Ichigo yelled for the 10th time already, feeling stupid the way Urahara have carried him around like a bag of potatoes. There was no reason for that anymore since his senses started working again.

"Is not like it matters, Ichigo-kun!" Urahara happily yelled as he dropped the boy. "We're already here!"

With a grunt and a small promise to get the blonde back, Ichigo looks up to see an ordinary warehouse. There was nothing special about it besides the giant words painted on the sides that read 'URAHARA'S WAREHOUSE'. Feeling a twitching on his right brow and a bit of temper rising, the redhead pinches the bridge of his nose. "For Kami's sake. Urahara-san, you're supposed to stay hidden. How can you hide if you're inviting Shinigami here by naming the warehouse with your name?"

"Huh," the shaggy blonde scratch his head and says, "Didn't think about that, I named my old little shop after me and I didn't get any sorts of problems." He turns to the boy and continues. "Then you bunch came and look at what happened."

"This isn't the URAHARA'S WAREHOUSE! It's the Visored's hideout!" Shinji yelled by the sidelines before pointing a finger at the building's entrance. "Now get inside before someone sees us!"

Urahara shook his head as he follows behind the blonde Visored. "For an employee to yell at his own boss. Looks like someone won't be getting a raise."

Ichigo sigh as he follows behind the arguing blondes, though something tells him that Urahara causes these kinds of useless arguments on purpose. Passing through the door, Ichigo was able to sense everyone's Reiatsu, even Ulquiorra's and his uncle's. He made a hasty rush towards them, ignoring all the computers, cameras, printers and papers. Before seeing Ulquiorra, he was already hearing Mashiro's voice. Turning around a corner by a set of staircases, Ichigo saw the airhead Visored showing Ulquiorra all the equipment that he seemed to have ignored. One thing he wonders is why Ulquiorra was shirtless, he could see bandages, which took him a while to notice them since they blend with his skin, wrap around his chest.

"And whenever we're done printing the newspaper, Hiyori and I go deliver it around town!"

Ulquiorra nodded before his eyes caught Ichigo's orange hair. He turns to see a fairly well Ichigo. The redhead's shirt was shred across his chest and he could see a freshly healed scar. "Ichigo."

"Berry-tan!"

Before Ichigo could say anything, a single sandal smacks him on his face. He grabs his nose and glares at the only person who welcomes him this way. "Damn it, Snaggletooth! Can't you welcome someone with no violence!?" They answered his response with another sandal to his face.

"Not until you stop been an idiot, shit-faced!" Hiyori said, a very short, brown-eyed, blonde-haired girl who wears her short hair in spiky pigtails. "What the hell cause you to transform again!" Her words drown the warehouse into silence.

Lisa, a woman wearing a sailor fuku outfit, peeked from her erotic novel to look at Ichigo. "Might as well answer her, she won't leave you alone otherwise." She moves her eyes back down to the book. "Your powers got passed Hacchi's barrier." Hearing Ichigo's lips snap close, she licks her left index finger and flip a page. "And the only reason we're asking you is 'cause things felt different. There was more power, more anger behind your Reiatsu."

"Yeah! Exactly that! What the fuck happen!" Hiyori growled as Ichigo avoid eye contact, she looks down to the ground and searches for one of her sandals to smack the boy again. "Trying to ignore me are you now!"

"Leave the boy alone, Hiyori," Shinji spoke as he walked past her. "He had a tough day today, they all did, so let's give 'em some time to rest before hearing 'em out, 'kay?"

Crossing her arms, the girl says, "Fine, I'm only gonna let this pass since you look like shit, just like the Quincy." Before Ichigo could ask where the man was at, she was already pointing towards Ryūken's direction. "Just go up the stairs you pass, he should be in a guest room... _even though we don't get any fucking guest_." Thanked by Ichigo, Hiyori glares at the boy's back before turning her menacing stare towards Shinji. "Why didn't you guys show up at the park on time? Mashiro's group got there faster, and they took a longer route!" Instead of Shinji answering, Urahara was the one who spoke.

"We got stalled by one of Aizen's goons."

Sighing, Shinji added, "And we also got to see the King of Hueco Mundo." Sitting down on a couch, he puts his hands behind the couch's back cover. "Lucky for us, a fight didn't break out."

"Well, the fight would have been a 2-on-3, but with Hacchi been a support-type, it'll be a 2-on-2," Kensei said. "So it would have been a hard fight, but you guys could have handled it." He looks towards Shinji, expecting to see a cocky smirk on his face, but there was an empty look and he was looking towards Ulquiorra.

With their eyes lock, Shinji spoke to Ulquiorra. "A hard fight that we could have won, does that sound right to you, Ulquiorra?"

"No." The green-eyed Arrancar will be honest with him. "Baraggan is much more powerful than he seems to be, I may not know what your Bankai may do but it would be useless because all Baraggan has to do is touch you."

Releasing a breath, Shinji looks over towards Urahara. "Looks like we miss a bullet then, huh?"

"Wait, you're just going to believe him like that?" Love asks, not in any form been rude towards Ulquiorra. "If Ulquiorra is comparing himself with Baraggan then yeah, it may seem pointless in the dude's eyes but you two are easily stronger than Ulquiorra if you release your Bankai."

Speaking for his fellow blonde, Urahara says, "Well, in all honesty, we were planning on taking out Baraggan but that's when Aizen appeared," He saw all the Visoreds tense up. "It seems he's working together with Baraggan. No, Baraggan is not working under Aizen as a subordinate but as an equal."

Lisa frowns behind her book. "If Aizen is working with this Hollow King, then Aizen knows of this Hollow's strength to see him as a threat. He rather worked together with him that possibly end as enemies." Looking over her book, she looks at Ulquiorra. "You must have had some close-up encounters with this Hollow King, mind telling us what he can do?"

* * *

Ichigo groans as he knocks on the 3rd door. He wasn't expecting for the Visoreds to have this _MANY_ guest's rooms! _'But these idiots don't even get guests!' _With no response coming from this door, he turns his sight on the next one and goes in for a knock before it opens. He froze at the front of the entrance the moment he saw the man's glare, however, it wasn't the harsh look in his eyes that left him both speechless and motionless. It had to do with the dry trails of tears going down his cheeks and his red puffy eyes. "Are you okay?"

Ryūken cleans his face with the sleeves of his torn-up shirt first before answering back. "I'm fine. It's good to see you're all right."

Looking at Ryūken more closely now. The first thing Ichigo spotted from the man was his facial looks but now that he got over that, he notices how terribly ripped his clothes were, he could see burn marks on his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

Laughing bitterly, Ryūken wave the boy in. "Odd that a Hollow would ask me such a strange question."

"Y'know, I'm not just some Hollow. I'm-"

"Yes, yes, yes, you're some kind of super-hybrid." Ryūken rudely interrupted the boy. Closing the door after Ichigo walked in, he turned around to see the redhead staring at him with a scowl hard to spot because of his mask fragments. "What? Don't like the term?"

"I don't like the fact that you're writing me off as a Hollow." He kept scowling as the man walked past him to sit on a chair. "I'm not some Hollow, Shinigami or a Quincy. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." Peeking over the man's shoulder, Ichigo found Ryūken trying to clean a pair of broken bloody glasses. "Did I do that? I'm sorry about that." He was already apologizing before Ryūken could open his mouth. "I don't know what happened to me, I... lost my mind."

"There's no reason for you to apologize, Ichigo." He cleans off the last bit of dirt on them, but his son's dry blood still taints the edges of the glass. "These aren't even mine, they're my son's, your cousin."

Ichigo felt his stomach tied itself into a knot. "My cousin?... He was there..." His eyes widen. "Where is he!? Is he okay?" His worries drop a bit as he remembers not seeing him or even sensing him. If his uncle was spiritually aware, then there's some chance his cousin was, too. Even if he was slightly spiritually aware, then he should have been able to since his Reiatsu. Could it be that he hurt him after his transformation? "Did... I do something to him?"

"No," Ryūken instantly answers back. "You had nothing to do with my son's fate."

He could feel the knots tighten as he asks, "Is he dead?" Ichigo could see how his question had drained the life from Ryūken's eyes. His blue-eyes lost their shine and an empty, dull look filled them. He couldn't say anything, didn't know what to say. What can he possibly say? The man has already shed tears, and he doesn't want to open those gates by talking about it. "I'm sorry. I'll just leave you alone."

"Ichigo." Ryūken turns around to see the boy barely reaching for the door. "It's fine. I'm the only one to blame about Uryū's death."

The redhead Arrancar lets go of the door handle. "Can you tell me about him?" He wants to feel sympathy with his uncle, and the only way to do so is by at least understanding who his cousin was. He turns around and sat down on the spare chair next to him. He was about to open his mouth again and repeat his question when he remembers something silly. "I, um, didn't catch your name."

"Ishida, Ishida Ryūken."

Only out of manners, Ichigo would introduce himself before stopping, the man already knew his name. "Guess there are no introductions on my behalf since you already know my name." The room went into a simple quietness, the only sound he could hear was the way Ryūken was still trying to clean off the blood from the broken pair of glasses.

"He was a smart, motivated, and prideful boy." Nothing more, that was all he could say. He didn't spend any time with Uryū after Katagiri's death. He wasn't even there when helping Uryū with his Quincy training; his father took that task. It's not like he didn't want to train his son. He had decided a long time ago to drop his Quincy's duties since he had a focus on saving the lives that matter, those of the living. Guess that was one factor that torn him and his son apart.

Uryū believed there was a strong duty by been a Quincy, thinking there was something honorable about it but, was there really? He guesses he should blame his father for making Uryū believe in such a naïve idea since he was the one that planted such innocent dreams into his son's head. Maybe if he was the one to train him, his mindset could have been different. But would he really have picked up his bow again to train him?

No, it honestly wouldn't have. After his father's death, Uryū had come to him and asked him to train him but instead of doing a father's and Quincy's duty, he stated how the duty of a Quincy's doesn't put money on the table.

Let the dead deal with the dead.

Those words were his motto.

He stops cleaning his son's glasses and let his mind drift towards his wife, Katagiri.

So while neglecting his son's training was one reason, the other one, and most likely the strongest case had to do with the day Uryū walked in on him operating autopsies on his dead mother's body. His son had pleaded him to stop, but he never did. In all honesty, his son probably saw him as some sort of monster after that day, but if he had just stop for a minute and explained to him about what he was searching for, would he had understood? For how long did he disrespect his wife's body by mutilating it? A week?... Weeks? Perhaps a little over a couple of months? Guess he can finally understand why Uryū would hate him, he hated himself after he found what he was looking for and realizing just... how sick he must have had look searching through his wife's corpse.

He went back to scrubbing, this time cleaning every tear that gently landed on the glass's surface. "I'm the worst." He spoke softly. "I should have been there helping him train. If I was there, then I could have prevented the Shinigami from taking him from me. If only I have done my duties as a father."

"You're not the worst father out there." Ichigo can't believe he will call out his own dad right now. "I'm sure you're better than mine."

Ryūken laughs bitterly. "There's no other better example of the 'better father' than Isshin." He turns around to look at the boy, he lifts one of his eyebrows upon spotting the harsh glare on the boy's face. A look he's quiet familiar with, Uryū had directed the same look towards him. Fill with the same hate that he could see in Ichigo's expression. "Something you want to say about your father."

Ichigo snorted first before opening his mouth. "There's nothing for me to say about him since it seems like I never knew who he truly was, the most I can say about him is how much of a liar he is."

The white-haired Quincy frown. "I don't understand. Last time I check, your father was speaking highly of you."

"He was?" Ichigo asks back. What could his father brag about him? _'Why would he talk about me like that?'_

"That's right, he burst into my office about a week ago and started talking about you. How you two been training together, how happy he was to see you were actually alive," That was a horrible moment for Isshin to burst into his office to brag about his and Ichigo's relationship. Talking about the training they had been doing, which he had hoped it could have of been his and Uryū's experience, too. With a deadpan, he says, "But most of the time he kept talking about the wonderful girlfriend you seemed to have found."

"DAMN IT! Lily is not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, on the first-name basis already?"

With an irritated expression on his face, Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest. "The old man has no business telling anyone about Lily." With a more somber tone, he says, "He has no business knowing anything about me when I don't even know anything about him..."

"I thought your father had explained everything to you?" Ryūken once again frown. _'Well, not everything. He never told you about Masaki's actual fate.'_

"Everything but how my mother died." He spits the words out with a bitter taste. "He lied to me and I bet there's more he hasn't told me about."

Ryūken was more than surprised to hear that Ichigo knew about what happened to his mother. "How did you find out?"

"Not from my dad but by some Shinigami Captain."

Questions were popping up into his head now. "How did this Shinigami know about your mother's death?"

Looking at the ground, Ichigo says, "He said something about how he was watching over me throughout the years. He said he even knew about Mom's death."

"Has he always been there?" As the boy looked at him with a puzzled look, Ryūken continues. "Ichigo, if this Shinigami knew about Masaki's death then he should have known about the Hollow who kill her. Actually, he could've killed the Hollow and none of this would have happened but he let it play out." But there's more. If this Shinigami saw the events that occurred on that day, then maybe he saw how Masaki's lost her powers. "Ichigo, I advise you to go talk to your father."

"Why?" the teen asks back.

"Because you're having doubts about your father and I know Isshin. He would never lie to you without a reason."

"You're making it sound like he doesn't have a reason to lie to me if I ask him about it."

"He does, two of them actually."

Ichigo scowls but said nothing. He only stood up and walked out. He was heading towards the stairs when Ryūken called out to him.

"Ichigo, Masaki's death wasn't your father's or the Shinigami's fault, or your fault. There's another person behind all of this."

"What?" He turns around in a rush, eyes wide with shock. "Are you saying someone planned my mother's death?"

The Quincy shook his head. "They didn't plan for Masaki to die by a Hollow. Even though she didn't have any strong Reiatsu on her, she was still strong enough to kill a lesser Hollow. However, something happened. Someone took her powers away and without her powers, the only way to protect you was by shielding you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you're looking for a reason to blame someone, but you will only blame the wrong person."

There was something his uncle wasn't telling him. With narrow eyes, he says, "Sounds to me like you know who to blame."

"That because I do, his name is Yhwach."

* * *

Ichigo was almost half-way down the stairs when he saw the Visoreds and Urahara spread all over the room. He stayed quiet and listened to their conversation.

Shinji was having a meeting with all but one member of Urahara's warehouse residence, every one of them sitting either on chairs, the couch or on the ground. Mashiro had decided that training with Ulquiorra's 'superhero transformation' was more important than whatever the meeting would be about. _'Doesn't matter. I can always tell Kensei to tell her about it later.' _He looks at everyone around the room and says. "All right, so anyone had an idea on how we could have dealt with someone like Baraggan?"

Speaking up first from his chair, Kensei says, "Without things escalating towards a full-scale battle?" He releases a sighed and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I got nothing. From what Ulquiorra told us about Baraggan, this Hollow King has some very dangerous abilities. Then there's the fact that he can Resurrect, too. Making his already too dangerous abilities lethal."

"And you're saying this Hollow is working with Aizen?" Lisa asks, still reading her book on the couch while also paying attention. She sends a frown towards Urahara. "What could this Hollow possibly gain by working with Aizen?"

Sitting on the ground between Yoruichi and Tessai, Urahara shifts his bucket hat to hide his face. "I was able to hear Aizen promising him power... more power by using the Hōgyoku on him."

Hiyori, the only person in the room standing, curse. "Does this mean Aizen has a Hōgyoku of his own or is he planning in taking yours away?"

"If Aizen had a Hōgyoku, then he would have used it on Baraggan already." Urahara lifts his head to look at Hiyori. "Or, it could be possible that he has one already but wants to get his hand on mine."

"What would the purpose of that be?" Shinji asks. "What's the point of having a 2nd Hōgyoku when he can just use one to power-up Baraggan. You use yours with Starrk and that did wonders for him since he was able to beat Baraggan." He ruffles his hair in irritation. "He's been too cautious. Without a doubt, he knows you have another Hōgyoku but what would he need both of them for? To put us at a disadvantage?"

"Why doesn't he make another one?"

All eyes turn to Mashiro and Ulquiorra, the pair returning sooner than expected.

"Ya two done already?" Shinji asks the polar duos.

Pouting, Mashiro points a finger at Ulquiorra. "He said this meeting was more important than trying to work with his superhero transformation. Ulqui-baka." Forgetting about him, she repeats her question again. "How come Aizen doesn't just make another Hōgyoku if he knows you won't handle yours over to him."

The question was easy, simple, and yet, was important. Shinji scowls from not thinking about it first. He turns towards Urahara. "She has a strong point. Why doesn't Aizen make another one?" He narrows down his eyes as he thought of something. "How do you make a Hōgyoku, Urahara?"

"Well, it's not an easy process. I'll tell you that much."

His words, or better yet, lack of answers cause Shinji to frown. "Don't tell me ya been doin' some shady work behind the Gotei 13, Urahara." As the shaggy blonde went quiet and aborted eye contact, Shinji groans before returning to the matter of hand. "All right, so Aizen is most likely targetin' your Hōgyoku and since I'm guessin' you had a feelin' he was searchin' for it too, you locked it away, I hope?"

"Safe and sound," Urahara answered back before pointing out another problem. "However, Aizen knows where we are now. So I advise that we move."

"And that's where Starrk's offer comes in," Shinji said, looking towards Ulquiorra now. "Aizen will send Hollows here to lure us out. So takin' Starrk's offer to train some Hollows in Hueco Mundo will hide us at the least expected place Aizen would ever think of lookin'."

"But what if Aizen visits Hueco Mundo one day and picked up our Reiatsu," Hiyori spoke her thoughts. "How the hell can we keep a low profile while also training a bunch of Hollows?"

Ichigo was still hiding, and as no one has called him out of his hiding spot, he kept listening and he knew now that something was going on. They all appeared to be concern over a man named Aizen. _'Why did they tense-up the moment the name was drop?' _Should he worry about Aizen, too? He has to be since he heard Urahara mention how Aizen was working with Baraggan. _'And anyone working with Baraggan is bad news for us.'_

"Then maybe going to Hueco Mundo is a bad idea." Ichigo heard Rose speak up after a while of silence and curse as he could hear the rest of the Visoreds agreeing with him. _'What!? No, no, no!' _He searches for Ulquiorra, hoping the green-eyed Arrancar would speak up, but he was quietly listening from the sides, not trying to persuade any of the Visoreds. _'Do something, Ulquiorra!' _Nothing coming up from his brethren, Ichigo burst out from his hiding spot and blurted.

"Starrk can keep all of you safe!"

His random burst gained everyone's attention. Feeling embarrassed, Ichigo looks towards Ulquiorra, hoping to see him come over to help him but his outburst caught him by surprise too, he groans and clears out his throat. "E-eh, I know Hueco Mundo may not seem like the best place to stay at but you guys have a nice perk by been there."

"And that's Starrk?" Yoruichi asks, which then got Ichigo to answer imminently.

"Yeah! I mean, think about it. You're all worried that this Aizen might send Hollows after you guys but right now in Hueco Mundo all the Hollows have already by this point learn about Starrk's and Baraggan's battle and how Starrk took away the crown from Baraggan." The redhead could see how a couple of Visoreds were ready to speak but interrupted them. "What I'm trying to say is that if you guys come to Hueco Mundo with us, all of you will be under protection by Starrk's name. If every Hollow knows you're working under Starrk, then they will leave you alone. Not even Baraggan would try sending any of his goons."

Loosing up a bit once Ichigo cleared out his outburst, Shinji leans closer to the edge of the chair. "What's stoppin' Baraggan from comin' over and knockin' at the front of the door?"

"Starrk," Ichigo answered. "Baraggan can't win against Starrk and he knows it."

"And Aizen?" The blonde Visored asks back.

"Tell Starrk that he's trouble and he'll deal with him if he shows himself, too."

Shinji laughed as he shook his head. "You sound so convinced that Starrk would bother himself with our problem, Ichigo." Straightening up and with a serious expression on his face, he says, "I'm sure Starrk rather not deal with it, he already has Baraggan to worry about, mixin' Aizen into his troubles wouldn't do any good. Besides, why would he care about us, the deal was to help him train. So it's only fair that he won't bother with our problems since he doesn't care about us."

"That's where you're wrong. Starrk cares about you guys, yes even you Hiyori." With a smirk directed towards her direction, Ichigo shut Hiyori's mouth. "I know he had never shown it, but he sees every single one of you as friends and if his friends are in trouble, he will help them out." Ichigo was trying to see what Shinji was thinking. He's the one who will decide if they go to Hueco Mundo or not but it was too hard to figure him out with his laid-back expression. He was ready to open his mouth again, hopefully, to persuade them, when both Shinji and Urahara stood up.

"Well, guess we're going to Hueco Mundo," Urahara said.

They left Ichigo baffled as everyone moved all over the warehouse. "Is this for real? You guys will come?"

"Why not?" Yoruichi said from the comfort of the couch.

Ichigo watched as Mashiro drag Ulquiorra to her room, trying to get an opinion from the man to see what she had to bring with her. "Are you guys really that convince?" His answer appeared as the form of Yoruichi's smirk.

"You're all leaving now, I'm guessing?" Asked Ryūken, finally coming down. He disposed his old clothes, and he was now wearing attire close to what Shinji wears.

"Yep." Looking at the Quincy, Yoruichi says, "And you're leaving, too, I'm guessing?"

"I have overstayed my welcome," Ryūken replied as he walks towards the door, before leaving, he reminded Ichigo. "Remember what I told you, Ichigo, go talk to your father."

Yoruichi raised one of her eyebrows. "What's that about?" She didn't even get a response from him, shrugging it off; they both quietly waited for everyone.

After a while and everyone gathered back in the same room, Ichigo looks to his left and then his right. None of the Visoreds seemed to bring any sort of values with them besides the clothes on them. "You guys wasted 10 minutes doing nothing?" He let loose a breath. "Doesn't matter, at least I got the chance to call Szayel."

* * *

Lily has already made 5 full laps around Starrk and Szayel, she was there with the pinknette when Ichigo finally called them and after being confirmed that the Visoreds were coming; She went to fetched Starrk from a room that he had been using to sleep. Now she has been waiting with them on the 2nd floor outside Szayel's almost-finish-lab. "What's taking them so long." She made another lap around them. "He said they're coming over already, what's taking him so long."

Following Lily's figure, as she yet again made another lap, Starrk says. "I feel as if you're talking about Ichigo only, even though Ulquiorra's with him."

"Ugh! They, he, them! You know what I meant, Starrk!" Lily yelled, all while flailing her arms over her head. Before she could even do her 10th lap around them, a Garganta open. She stops right in front of the two men. She beamed as she noticed Ichigo's figure at the front of the group. As he walked closer towards them, she already spotted his orange hair and his golden eyes that seemed to shine inside the Garganta's eternal darkness. As he finally walked outside the Garganta, Ichigo returned her beaming smile with one of his own. As he replaces his smile with a smirk, Ichigo mockingly salutes Starrk.

"Mission accomplished, your Majesty."

With the Visoreds left stunned to the place Ichigo brought them to, Lily had tried to talk to the redhead before he left saying nothing. Though it wasn't hard to follow him, Ichigo had come back to their room. She didn't even knock as she entered their room. While she didn't knock, she didn't rudely slam the door open either. She peeks her head inside to see Ichigo lying on the bed. His back turned towards her. Silently and quietly, she closed the door and walked inside. "Rough day?" He turned around to reply with a smudged look.

"Not even, it was the easiest thing I ever have done."

He wasn't telling her something; his smugness didn't reach his voice. "What happened?" Her question causes his attitude to turn somber and instead of replying, he turns his back towards her.

"Nothing happened."

There was something that he wasn't telling her. "You're a horrible liar, Ichigo." As he didn't respond, she walked towards the bed before sitting at the edge. "I'm not leaving until you say something." She heard nothing from him besides his calmed breathing. "... Are you really not going to tell me?" She whispered before lying next to him. "Ichigo, I know you're hiding something from me. Something happened and I don't know why you don't want to talk about it." Trying to wrap her arms around him, she drew them back when he turned around hastily. He scowls at her and says.

"Nothing happened! We got to Karakura Town, we found Urahara, and we got the Visoreds to come! That's it! Nothing more, nothing less."

Lily said nothing at first and stare at the back of his head before she wraps her arms around him. "Liar. I notice the bandages around Ulquiorra." She felt his body jerk a bit the moment her hand landed on the scar on his chest. "You also didn't have this when you left."

"Starrk gave me this during one of our spars."

The petite limenette snorted at the weak excuse. "Starrk? Ichigo, I have always, always been there when you spar with Starrk. He has never, and I mean never, done this to you." She started tracing his scar. "You also appeared with a ripped shirt." Hearing him curse, she stopped to wrap her arms around him. "Talk to me, please. Tell me what happened."

Both teens stayed playing the quiet game for a couple of minutes before Ichigo finally gave in. "You were right."

"About," Lily asked back, she could feel how his body tensed up, preparing himself for something.

"We're not ready to fight the Shinigami Captains."

Lily shut her eye and slams her forehead onto Ichigo's back. "Please don't tell me you picked a fight with them?" His silence wasn't helping his case. "You promise you wouldn't do anything stupid." Again more silence from him. "Ichigo, been quiet won't help your case. If you're thinking that saying nothing will make me leave you alone, then you're wrong. If you want me to leave you, then talk."

"... The mission didn't go as planned. We had to fight off the Shinigami."

She was sure she was hurting Ichigo by how tight she has her arms warped around his chest but she couldn't help it! Lily became a nervous wreck the moment Ichigo started talking about Captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo dropped that Captain's name since they introduced themselves to each other, stupid to do and she made sure he knew it by calling him an idiot. However, her worries banish the moment he told her how he left the Captains to Ulquiorra and his uncle, another big surprise. But then when he started talking about his encountered with the lieutenants, she knew something happened, besides the fight with them been rather easy. She knew something had happened afterward because his story took a break, a 10 minutes long break.

"And then?" She asked after finally feeling she gave Ichigo a long enough break.

"Then he appeared, a Shinigami Captain." Ichigo clenched his fists. "I couldn't even lay a finger on him. He trapped me with some weird Kidō Spell."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"No?" Lily asked back, lifting her head to see his face as he turned around to do the same. "He did nothing to you? Then who gave you this scar then?"

Ichigo covers his face with his hands and groans into them. "I mean, he did something but didn't hurt me... physically." Moving his hands from his face and looking at the ceiling with an emotionless stare, he says. "He... didn't hurt me in the way I was expecting him to do so, instead he showed me things I didn't even know about and it caused me to... lose it."

"Lose it?" The petite teen frowns. "Like the incident at the park?" It wasn't a secret to her or Ichigo about what he transformed into on that fateful day. Ichigo asked Szayel about it one day, she was there with him when he asked, she wasn't trying been nosy all over Ichigo's business. She, just like him, has been curious about how Zangetsu saved them. While Szayel had stayed quiet for most of the day and pretended to be clueless about it, it didn't take long before they annoyed him by touching all his inventions. "Maybe you Resurrected instead?" She wanted to say it as an answer, but her words came out as a question instead.

The redhead shook his head. "No, what I did was different, far different."

"How do you know that?"

He turns his head to look at her. "Remembered how Starrk told us that he spoke a phrase? He said the moment he learned his Resurrección a phrase came to his head, like some sort of command. I said nothing… I… just transform."

So it wasn't his Resurrección, but still. "What caused you to transform, Ichigo. What did he show you?"

"... The truth."

"About?"

A dead, empty laugh escape his lips. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I have no purpose in life. I thought I knew who I was because I had two of the most important people in my life guiding me there, helping me, but they were only using me. Can you even believe how one little accident make me be? If White had never attacked the Human World, I wouldn't have been born. Or if my dad, for whatever reason, never went to the Human World and stop White I still wouldn't be born. Or if my mom never interfered in my dad's fight, I wouldn't be born either. There's also the fact that to both my parents, I was a fail-safe. 'To protect one thing' is nothing but a bullshit excuse to guide me towards a 'purpose'. I'm nothing, I'm not a guardian... I'm just a happy accident." He first felt the tears run down his face before his ears picked up his quiet sobs. "Kami, I'm a joke. How can I help Ulquiorra in understanding his 'heart' now when I can't even understand mine?" Ichigo turns to look at Lily when he notices the lack of emotions on her. "I'm sorry I'm troubling you with this stupid dilemma of mine. I'm sure you never felt this way before." He went back to looking at the ceiling. Hoping that an awkward silence could wash the moment away.

But it didn't because she knew what he was going through. The thought that she's nothing had always been creeping at the back of her mind for a while now. The question had first surfaced a few years before Ichigo came around. She felt stupid to believe she was going through an identity crisis back then, but living with solitude for over 100 years can start causing you to talk to yourself, and that's when she found out. She didn't know how to speak to herself; she didn't know who 'she' was.

"I know what you mean, Ichigo."

Hearing his name, Ichigo turns back to look at her when he notices the empty look in her rose-shaded eye.

Lily continued in a monotone. "Sometimes I feel like my only reason for being alive was to give Starrk company in his lonely life. I don't even know what I am. Don't know who I am. Sometimes I wonder if 'Lilynette' was ever real, like, was she a normal human girl before she died and got devoured by a Hollow, or was I created for Starrk's purposes."

Ichigo wished he could take it back, everything he said, he didn't mean to put Lily through this. "Lily-." "How many times have you seen me sleep, Ichigo?"

The question got him a bit off-guard. "What? What are you talking about? You slept every night in the Human World."

"But what about when we were in Hueco Mundo?" Lily started raising her voice. "Before going to the Human World, when had you seen me go to sleep before?" She could see Ichigo trying hard to think about. "I'll tell you how many times; none."

"But that's because we're Hollows and sleep isn't something that we need." Ichigo argued back. "What's the whole point of us sleeping when our bodies don't even need it."

"BECAUSE I WANT TO DREAM!" Lily outburst silent him. "I... just want to dream. Dreams are a bunch of memories playing inside your head, like a movie. And those memories are from the moments that you live through." She turns to look at the ceiling. "Before you show up, I used to sleep before I stop because there was just nothing for me there. I thought that maybe sleeping would let me dream about my previous life's memories but no... that's not what happened. But then, you came. But I didn't sleep until much later, after the incident in the Human World, my body started feeling tired... it was asking me to sleep and when I did, I started dreaming," Life finally brought back to her eye, Lily looks at Ichigo with a fond smile. "About you. About us, about everyone. I was finally dreaming about the best times of my life and it was all because of you. You made me feel like my existence matters to someone."

"Really? I did that?" Ichigo asked, returning a fond smile, too.

She leans forward. "You did. Now's my time to return the favor."

Ichigo couldn't help but lean his head closer to Lily's. "You're going to help me?" He chuckles. "And how are you going to do that?"

"By making sure you understand how much you matter to someone." She leans closer, her eye slowly closing as their lips close the gap between them.

"And that someone is you?" He said, mirroring Lily's actions.

"That's right. No one else. Not Starrk, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Yoruichi, Urahara, the Visoreds, or... your family." She could feel his lips brushing her's but they still they haven't clashed. "Only me." So she took it upon herself to start the first kiss but before she could kiss him, Ichigo back away.

"Dad."

Lily open her eye to see Ichigo's head backing away from her. "What?"

"Ryūken, my uncle, he told me to go talk to my father. To ask him about the truth."

With the spell cast on their moment broken, Lily sends an angry frown. "Wait, so you just wrote off your father as a liar without talking to him first? When he could help you clear your mind right now?"

"Well... umm..."

Hearing him sputtered and his face painted red, Lily groans into her hands. "Idiot, you didn't even bother, did you?" As she looks back at him, rubbing his neck sheepishly, the limenette release a breath and gets off the bed. "All right, let's go." She started walking towards the door before stopping, one hand on the doorknob, she turns around as the lack of extra footstep didn't reach her ears. Ichigo still glued on the bed, looking at her with a baffled look. "What are you doing, menso? Get up."

Ichigo stare as Lily left the room before peeking her head back inside. "Change your shirt, you don't want to worry your sisters if they see the scar."

Just as she turns around, Lily found Menoly and Loly kneeling.

**"Did something happen inside?"** The centipede Adjuchas raise her head. **"We heard you yelled."**

Menoly continues. **"But then things quiet down."**

Lily waves both Adjuchas concerned away. "Everything is fine, don't worry about it." Finally realizing that these two were back at the 3rd floor again, she groans before crossing her arms. "What are you two doing here?"

**"Starrk-sama asked us to show the Shinigami to their quarters."** They both answered back.

Were her senses failing? How didn't she sense any of the Visoreds? _'Maybe I got too distracted with Ichigo for me to notice?' _After thinking back about the 'distraction', a blush started spreading across Lily's cheek. _'Did I almost kiss him!?'_

"Oi, Lily, where the hell are we going?"

She spun around to see Ichigo walked out of the room, his clothes replace with some fresh new ones. Controlling her blush, she says. "We're going to Szayel."

Ichigo only sighed before following behind his friend but stop once he spotted the sisters. "Wait, what are you two doing here?"

Both didn't answer as Lily started yelling for Ichigo. Watching as the redhead follows behind the princess, Menoly says. **"Are those two living in the same room," **She looks across the entire hall filled with empty rooms. **"When there's plenty of rooms for them to sleep separately?"**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Maybe,****" **Loly turns to look at her sister. **"They're sleeping together?"**

* * *

"Now, I don't remember the exact pieces of equipment we used to create the AP (Arrancar's Pills), but I believe I got most of them right." Szayel turns around to see Urahara off somewhere else than checking if he got everything right. "Urahara-san. Can you please come check?"

"Oh, my little apprentice still needs me to check his science projects?" Urahara playfully replies before turning to Szayel with a more serious tone. "You got most of the pieces here right. The only thing you're missing is my personal invention that converts Reiatsu into Reishi. Besides that, nothing more."

Feeling the praise, Szayel pushes his glasses back up. "Well, I am quite a fast learner." With a smirk, he says, "Maybe one day I'll pass you."

"Now wouldn't that be something." The ex-Captain looks around the room. "So you only made this room because you can't work outside a comfort place? Dear, did I rub a little on you?"

The pinknette rolls his eyes. "Oh please, like I would have picked up any sorts of habits from you."

Before Urahara could reply, Lily burst into the lab with Ichigo in toll. "Hey, I need two of those Reiatsu-hiding cloaks."

"Good to see you, too, Lily-chan." Urahara deadpanned. Seeing as the girl has her hand out, he raises a brow. "Are you expecting me to hang over a couple of cloaks?"

"Yes." she answers back.

"... Okay then!" Urahara joyfully answers back before turning towards Szayel. "I believe you have some of your proto-types here?"

"I do." Szayel walks towards one of the many cabinets he has and took out two cloaks. "Now, Lily-chan, Ichigo-kun, these cloaks don't work the same as Urahara's. You won't be able to sense any Reiatsu around you, but it will hide your own." Before handing them over, he glances between both teens. "Mind telling me where you're going?"

"Ichigo's gonna go talk to his dad."

He gazes towards Ichigo before going back to Lily. "And you have to go because?"

"Don't want the idiot to do anything stupid."

"Well, if that's the case." He hands over both cloaks with a shrug. He looks towards Ichigo to see the teen gaping.

The boy couldn't say anything before Lily started calling him.

"Let's go, Ichigo." Lily tap the air and a Garganta open. "Huh, I expected it to be harder." She put on her cloak before throwing the other one to Ichigo.

"Wait, Lily, maybe this is the wrong time for me to go ask him." He protests, but still put on the cloak. "Maybe he's busy or something." He didn't even put his hand through the other sleeve before Lily started dragging him.

"Nope. We're going right now. No excuses."

Both scientists cover their amusing smile as both teens departed while still arguing with one another.

"Such unique chemistry those two have," Szayel got a nod from Urahara.

"I wonder when those two will finally become a thing." The blonde laughs. "Well, I'm sure Ichigo will be the one to make the first move."

"Ichigo? I don't know about that," Szayel contended. "I'm sure Lily will be the one to make the first move." Szayel enjoyed the quiet setting the lab almost took before Urahara opened his mouth again.

"¥10,000 that Ichigo makes the first move."

He couldn't help himself but turn to the other scientist with a smirk. "You're on."

* * *

They filled the walk inside the Garganta with both their arguing. Ichigo took a break from their pointless argument to look around to see that Lily had brought them to the shopping district, though night has set, Ichigo knew it wasn't late enough for the streets to be empty. He could see all the stores close. _'What's going on, it's not even that late.' _He turns back around to see Lily waiting for me him. "What?"

"I don't know where your house's at, idiot." She replied.

"We don't have to do this," he started. "Maybe after everything settled down with the Visoreds, we can come back here."

"No, you need to get this out of your chest and that doubt outside of your head. Your dad is the only one that has your answers so we're going to him right now before you kill yourself over this problem."

"This is going to be pointless." He whispers before putting a hand on her shoulder and heads towards the 'Kurosaki Clinic'. Ichigo could have gotten there faster but took his time to think about what he needs to say but as he stared at the front of his home, he found his mind feeling conflicted right now. "Lily, I-" He stops to see that Lily has left his side to see her at the front of the door, knocking already.

*Knock-knock*

"Lily! They could be asleep-"

Again, his words stop to see the door open up to reveal Isshin. His dad took only a moment to glance from Lily to Ichigo before rushing towards him.

"Ichigo!" He hugs his son before holding him from afar by his shoulders, checking him from head to toe in a hurry, worry manner. "Are you okay?! You're not hurt?!" Seeing no signs of injuries on his son, he hugs him back to his chest. "You're okay, you're okay. I'd been worry about you."

Left speechless, Ichigo notices the narrow, angry look that Lily was sending him. It basically read, _'See, I told you so!'_

He shot the same look back. _'This proves nothing!' _Pushing Isshin away, Ichigo started with a sudden note. "Why did you lie about what really happened to mom." His words have left the empty streets dead silence. He could hear his sisters' footsteps as they rush downstairs.

"Let's go inside." Isshin turns around to see the twins standing by the doorway.

As Isshin lead them inside the house, Ichigo took note that little has changed about his old home. Or so he thought. As he walks into the kitchen, he found a giant poster of his mother holding an infant Ichigo.

"How long have you had that for?" he asks while rolling his eyes.

"I put it up right after the Funeral Service," Isshin answers back, he turns towards Lily and gestures towards the girls. "Lily-chan. Can you take them up to their room?"

"Yeah, sure." She grabbed both girls' hands. "All right, let's go upstairs and have a little girl-talk."

Once his daughters left, Isshin took a seat. "How?" He asks in a tired and ripe tone that only his true age could muster.

"A Shinigami showed me what happened." Ichigo wishes he could raise his voice without his sisters hearing him. "Funny how a complete stranger show me the truth compare to my father." If his words hurt him, Isshin was doing a great job at hiding it. "So when were you planning on telling me that I devour my mother's soul?" A harsh glare replaced his scowl, hoping it would intimidate his father but his father responds with stony eyes.

"When I knew it was safe."

"What?" He follows his dad as he heads towards the living room. "Safe? What do you mean by safe!" He finally raised his voice.

Isshin didn't answer; Instead, he turns on and unmuted the television.

Ichigo wanted to scream, pull his hair, and sucker punch his father but then something on the TV caught his attention. It was a News Station and down at the bottom of the screen was a banner that read, 'Bodies Count Up To 1,000.' If that didn't shock him then the fact that all the bodies seemed to surround the park where he fought the Shinigami did. "What..."

"I didn't believe it either at first, but as I went to check the site for myself, I found, not just the bodies, but their spirits, too." Isshin sighs before heading back to the kitchen, Ichigo following right behind him. "The Gotei 13 has covered up the mess by leaking out information as an anonymous group. From what the news has said, the City allowed a group of workers to build an underground gas-pipes that connects to an abandoned warehouse where a freshly starting businessmen bought it when things went wrong and the gas-pipe exploded." He turns to look at Ichigo, who was still shocked. "So that's the excuse they used to cover-up how the park got destroyed."

"And the bodies?"

"They cover it up by stating that the gas was dangerous to anyone that inhales it, killing all instantly. In the eyes of a Shinigami, things were different. A powerful Reiatsu crushed their bodies," Isshin could see that Ichigo had already figured it out. "Your Reiatsu killed them."

"I, but, they…" Ichigo held his head. "He forced me, he's the reason to why I transform. I didn't mean to." He looked at the ground, horrify. Now he understood why the streets were empty; people were at home mourning.

"I know you didn't mean to." He embraces his son. "It happened right after you learn about Masaki, right?" Feeling his head nod, he sighs. "That's the reason I didn't tell you back then. I didn't know how you could have possibly reacted and I didn't want to find out because the girls could have been in danger." Letting him go, Ichigo looks towards him. "Ichigo, the only reason I lie to you about your mother's fate was because I wanted to tell you when you were finally ready to hear it. I wanted to be sure you could control yourself when you found out."

Ichigo replied with a quiet: "Sorry." before finally asking about the poster. "Why did you print that thing?"

Isshin turns to look at the poster, too. "A hole appeared on my heart the night I lost both you and Masaki. I tried to fill that hole, but it was hard for me as a father to mourn your deaths that didn't involve smoking or drinking. After realizing that I still had Yuzu and Karin, I made sure that I would never leave their sight, because if I did, Masaki would kill me in the afterlife."

"Do you love us?"

The question was odd, but Isshin didn't see why he shouldn't answer it. "I'm still here with Yuzu and Karin, loving and caring for them. I love you even after what you have become and done. I still love Masaki to where I will wait for my natural life to end so I can meet her again, even if I have to wait for the next afterlife, I will see her again." Isshin huffed as Ichigo threw himself at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Ichigo. It's okay."

The Arrancar shook his head. "It's not fine. I can't believe I trusted a complete stranger over my dad. Kami, Lily's right, I'm an idiot."

That was something else Isshin needs to know. "Ichigo, you said a Shinigami told you, who was he?"

"I don't know. He didn't drop a name. All he did was show me what happened." Ichigo frowns as he remembers something. "Actually, he said how you force him to step in to protect his creation, some Hollow named White. He cut you from behind."

"Aizen."

Ichigo's eyes slowly widened. He already figured out that Aizen was someone he needed to label as a threat because everyone else seems worry about him, however, he couldn't fathom the thought that he already met the man. "You know about Aizen, too?" His father nodded.

"I do, he's a dangerous man." Isshin frowns and says. "But I don't understand how he was able to show you images of what happened on that day. I don't know what kind of Kidō Spell could do that."

"I remembered hearing him saying something odd... Shatter, Kyu-umm something."

"His Shikai's command." Isshin thought back about what he knew about the man's Zanpakutō. "Aizen's Zanpakutō is some sort of water-type sword." He curses about the fact that Aizen has been lying about his abilities and seems based on visual effects instead. "Ichigo, Aizen is a very dangerous man, no matter what, stay away from him."

No point for the warning, Ichigo already knew the man was bad news. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be sure I won't."

"You know, it's late, maybe you and Lily could crash here for the night?" Isshin suggested but Ichigo shook his head.

"No, Lily and I should leave before anyone can find us. I'm sure the Garganta we open caught the Shinigami's attention." Ichigo headed towards the stairs to call Lily down when he saw her walking down already.

"Everything clear out now?"

Ichigo nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Come on, it's time for us to go."

Lily was already walking outside when she heard Ichigo ask his father something, she didn't feel like it was her business so she waited outside. She only waited for a couple of minutes before father and son walked out. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I want to go visit someone real quick." Ichigo turns around and hugs his father again. "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Ichigo." Letting go of his son, he looks at Lily and says, "Please take care of my son."

Feeling as though she should get a kick by embarrassing Ichigo in front of his dad, Lily says. "Don't worry, I will. Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" She laughs as Ichigo's face share the same color as his name. His father looks like he was ready to break down crying. Trying to save himself from any more embarrassment, Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder and left. Her ears could catch one last comment from Isshin.

"MASAKI! DID YOU HEAR THAT!? WE FINALLY HAVE A 3RD DAUGHTER!"

Coming out from the Sonido, Lily noticed that they were standing at a cemetery. "Ichigo, what are we doing here?"

"I came to visit someone." He replied, already moving towards the spot his father told him where he would find it. Lily said nothing but follow behind him. He only had to search for a few minutes before finally finding it. His mother's grave.

Lily peek over his shoulders to see who he wanted to see. She quietly back away and let Ichigo have his moment.

"Hey, Mom," Ichigo started. "I know this makes little sense, for me to talk to you when I know you're not here... or Soul Society. But I feel like this is the only way I can find closure with your death. I'm sorry. I know Ryūken told me I shouldn't blame myself for what happened to you, but I feel as though it was my fault that we die." He releases a long tired breath. "I'm sorry that I doubted Dad and you. Should have known he only lied to me for a good reason, but don't worry now, I finally understood why." What else should he say? He looks back towards Lily and thought about something, he waves her over to come closer. "This right here is Lily, she's a good friend. I'm sure you would have loved to meet her and everyone else that I made friends with. They're all great people even though we're all different."

Lily smiled and waves at the grave before stepping back and letting Ichigo talk to his mother while listening to him too.

10 minutes later, and Ichigo was finally ready to go. "All right, I'll be leaving now." He turns to see Lily patiently waiting for him.

"All done?" She asked.

"Yeah," Before Lily could tap the air, he grabs a hold of her hand. "Hey, umm, back then, in our room." A blush started spreading. "Did we almost just-"

"Kiss?" Lily jumped in, her blush was healthier than the one Ichigo was sporting. "We got caught up at the moment. That's why we almost-"

"Kiss." Now it was Ichigo's turn to butt in, though he only did it to taste the word.

"Yeah, kiss."

Both teens look away from one another.

"So, do we forget about it?" Ichigo asks, still looking away.

Lily nodded. "Yeah." She taps the air in front of her and opens a Garganta. "All right, let's go home." Before she could walk into the portal, Ichigo grabs her by the hand and spins her around to plant a quick peck on her cheeks. It was short, quick, and it sent her body into an ecstasy trip.

"Thank you, for everything."

She returned the kiss. "You're welcome."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile before looking at the Garganta. "So, home?" He felt Lily gently grip his hand.

"Yeah."

Both teens left.

Their bond, like a Hollow, finally evolving.

**-X-**

**And we're done! Wooo! That took some time, eh? Sorry about that since I waited for my fingers to heal and I also went back to the previous chapters to polish some of my grammar to hopefully made things smoother. Okay, since that's out of the way let's talk a bit about this chapter. Actually, there's not much to talk about. **

**I drop a hit about what Lily's Aspect of Death will be. No, it doesn't mean I'm going to take someone's else Aspect and give it to her. Before anyone says how there can't be any more Aspects, just remember, Baraggan only talk about the ones the Espadas had. It could possibly be that there're more but only decided to talk about each Espadas's.**

**Also, did I really needed to make Ichigo a bit edgy with the whole 'no purpose in life' set? Yes. Two reasons why. **

**-1. Having Ichigo going through it made it easier for him to hear his Ressurection by accepting and understanding himself better.**

**-2. It was also a nice way to start off this story's pairing by having Ichigo at least understand Lily at a more personal level. That way when this story finally pairs them up, it won't feel so forced. **

**By the way, In Chapter 13, I added a scene that I was sure was already added there but for whatever reason, maybe I forgot to save it, never appeared. It's not much that I added besides the fact that Ichigo can't don his mask anymore. That's really it...**

**What else... ah, that's right. This chapter was the last one before going to the canon timeline. So a 2-year time skip will happen between this chapter and the next one. **

**Now, don't expect things to go the same. Also, don't worry about Chad and Orihime... they will soon be mention. **

**That's it... Okay! Welp, Cya next time!**

**-Ten Out.**


	20. Two Years

**And we're back! That's right! We're going back to the story! Just move in to my new home and it's time we get this story going again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**Chapter 18: Two Years**

Starrk took one long and slow breath, his eyes close for better concentration. Trying to focus in his task right now all while Annabelles keeps repeating about the simple and yet complicated instructions.

**_'C'mon, you got this. You're doing fantastic right now! You're up to 19 wolves! Remember, push out some of your Reiatsu and then command it to take a form!'_**

He furrows his eyebrows in annoyance. _'Anna, hush, I'm trying to concentrate right now.'_

Starrk had to remove his coat since it was annoying him and was sitting cross-legged on the sand, surrounded by a pack of his soul-wolves. While it was much harder to keep them materialize outside of his Resurrección, the task wasn't impossible. He took another breath and started pushing out more of his Reiatsu. Funny how easily he figures out how to do this. The task reminded him of when he wanted to leave the Gigai. By pushing himself out, he got out, and he was doing just that.

Although his body was the 'Gigai' while his Reiatsu was 'him' and this time around it was the 'Gigai' pushing 'him' out.

As the last chunk of Reiatsu left his body, Starrk furrow his eyebrows deeper, trying to send a mental command to his Reiatsu of the form he wanted it to take. As his mind molded the Reiatsu to a wolf, Starrk open his eyes to see the 20th wolf.

**_'Wooo! There you go, Starrk! Finally, did 20 wolves!'_**

_'Yeah. After how many tries?' _He commented before standing back up and reaching for his blade. '_Should we start on that part of our training?'_ He could 'see' the way Anna was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

_**'Yes, Yes, YES!' **_She was eager and her body was shaking in anticipation. They have been working hard in this part of their training, and so far it has been a little unsuccessful but things might be different now! She senses as Starrk was ready to Resurrect but then she remembered something important. _**'Wait. We have been training for 5 days straight, right?'**_

_'I think? Don't remember. Hard to tell the time when there's no day or night setting here.'_ Starrk wonders why her excitement seemed to burn off. He was ready to enter his Resurrección when Anna started yelling.

**_'Wait you Idiot, we don't have any time! We have to return to La Estrella for Ichigo's ceremony!'_**

It literally took Starrk a second to remember what Anna was talking about. _'Oh crap, oh crap! But it's being held on Friday! And today is-'_

**_'Friday!'_** She interrupted him. _**'We have been training for 5 days straight, and we left on a Monday! Starrk you idiot!' **_Before she finishes, Starrk had already collected all the wolves and was shooting towards La Estrella with unimaginable speed. She bets the Hollows thought they just saw a shooting star.

Starrk couldn't believe he forgot about Ichigo's ceremony! _'And how could I forget!? I was the one who told him about it!' _Damn it! Why can't he get there already? He didn't travel too far away for his training. With one last Sonido, Starrk reach his destination, the mountain range that spread for miles and where he had made a home for all the Hollows under his rule. La Estrella; The Star. A name Lily had named the city because if you were looking for a life, then all you had to do is look for the star in the endless nights of Hueco Mundo; a star that will soon symbolize 'Eternal'. La Estrella still looks the same as ever. The real change was on the inside.

Starrk thought about going through the main entrance but if he that, then he would gather a crowd and he needs to reach his room to change. He shook his head and aimed toward his balcony instead. He Sonido once more, closing miles of space in mere seconds and walked through the balcony's doors and into his room. A room far too big for one person.

He was a simple person, so he kept his room as simple as he could. But adding furniture to his home had made it look too big for him and before he knew it, he was already decorating to fill in the space. He has an unnecessary amount of objects in his room. A television, some cabinets, a gray rug, silver couches, a wooden table and chairs and just about anything to fill it up. He had even made one room into a personal office for whenever he's done with his usual duties, which is running an entire army and city; although Lily helped with that part of his job since she was at a more personal level with their 'normal' residence while he mostly kept the military in check. He filled his kitchen with every cooking utensils imaginable, even though he doesn't cook... or eat.

He filled his bedroom with a King-size bed with gray pillows and many colorful beanbags laying everywhere. Since some times he doesn't even bother sleeping in his bed. He kicked one beanbag that was blocking the door to his closet. He needed to change his clothes. As he grabbed a freshly new pair of pants, he heard a knocking on his door. _'Kami, please don't let it be Lily, she'll screamed at me for been late.' _He ran out to his living room and opened the door, expecting to see an angry Lily but he found Lily's bodyguards instead. Both kneeling in front of him.

**"Starrk-sama."**

That was Loly who spoke, and she sounded nervous right now. "Yes?" He could hear the audible gulped as she looked up to him.

**"We're sorry for interrupting you in the middle of the night, your majesty, but Lily-hime asked us yesterday that if we were to sense your Reiatsu, then to remind you to not be late to Ichigo's ceremony." **Loly said.

Starrk look back into his room and found the clock on the wall. It read 2:30 AM... _'Well... I made it back on a Friday.' _He sighed and look back to both Adjuchas. "Thanks for the reminder, you're both dismiss." He close the door and look back to the clock. He has another good 5 hours of sleep before the ceremony starts.

Menoly stared at the close door for a few more seconds before losing her calm composure. **"Crap, I thought he would have been angry for interrupting his sleep."**

**"I know."** Loly stood up and started heading down to the 2nd level. **"Good thing we stayed up so late in cases if he shows up in the middle of the night." **Her eyes caught her sister nodding.

**"Should we wake up Lily?" **Menoly suggested, stopping right in front of _their_ room.

Loly looked at the door with a sideways glance. **"I'm sure Lily sense Starrk-sama already, so I'm sure she'll be waking up Lieutenant Kurosaki soon."**

**"You know, he won't be Lieutenant Kurosaki anymore." **Menoly said, back to her sister's side. **"As of later today, everyone will call him Captain Kurosaki."**

* * *

Under the covers of burned-orange color sheets, Ichigo grumble something unintelligibly as he started searching for the extra body heat. "Lily~" He whines before flipping to the other side and started searching for her with his arm. "Come back to bed." He peeks through a small hole he made to look for the clock on his desk. As he found it and saw the time, he groans before concealing himself again. "It's not even 4." He wonders if Lily had slept on her bed sometime last night. He opens a little passage for his eyes to see the other neatly fold bed. _'Well, she didn't sleep there.'_

So where was she?

He was heading back to sleep when the sound of running water reached his ears. As he listened more closely, he noticed the sound coming from the bathroom. _'Is she showering?' _Again, he remembers the time. _'Why so damn early?' _Perhaps she would clock-in early to work today? _'She probably senses Starrk returned, and she's glad that he'll get back to work soon.'_

Ichigo didn't see how this should stop him from going back to sleep. He closed the gap again and started snoozing off when he felt Lily landing on his stomach.

"WAKE UP, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo huffed and removed the sheets to yell at an all-too-happy Lily who had a smile that spread across her entire face.

"What the Hell, Lily!"

Lily, just like him, have change throughout the two years. His changes were rarely noticeable, but they were still there. His facial features got sharper, he grew a little more, and had grown out his sideburns. Lily changed the most. Her lean figure's mostly gone now, her body had developed curves around her waist, and for some odd reason, her perky breast seemed to have gotten bigger.

He shook his head and looked up to her face. Just like him, her facial features seemed to have sharpened up but got to keep the feminine smoothness around them. She has even let her hair grow down to her waist, and she grew a few inches herself, too; she was standing at 5'8. Though she changed into a beautiful young woman, Ichigo did not like the new choice of clothes she started wearing. She had dumped her old outfit 4 months ago and switched it up to something a little too revealing. Her clothes now comprise a white-colored briefs with a green outline positioned in the middle. Arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar (which barely cover her breast), and thigh-high, fur-line boots.

Kami, he doesn't understand why she started wearing that for. Was she trying to impress someone by showing off some skin? He hopes that wasn't the case, and that Lily was just going through a weird fashion-taste phase. He took his eyes away from her for just a second to see her waist. He couldn't help but wonder how the feeling of skin contact would feel right now if he held her around there.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

The redhead shook those thoughts out of his head and looked back to Lily with a scowl. "What?"

"Get your ass up and take a shower! Today is your big day and you need to clean up and head down towards the Communication Division to get your office stuff move towards the S&P Division!" Lily got off and pulled him out of bed, dragging his body towards the shower. "Don't forget to wear the outfit I got for you! That way we go together looking like a pair!"

Done been drag like a doll, Ichigo stood up and walked towards the shower. "Sheesh, why are you making this into such a big deal? Knowing Starrk, he'll probably only invite the other Captains and Lieutenants into a small dinner and announce my official promotion to them. I don't even have to get suited up for it either. Is not like he's planning in doing all of this in the Main District."

"Umm, yeah, about that."

Ichigo turned around to see Lily looking at the wall. "What?"

Looking back at him with a nervous look, she started laughing like an idiot before saying. "Ha, it's, umm, funny that you mention the Main District because I convinced Starrk to announce your promotion there." She started sweating nervously as Ichigo look at her with tight lips. "And, umm, I sort of told Menoly and Loly to invite as many people as possible..."

"And you did all of this when?" Ichigo asked.

Laughing like an idiot again, she said. "About three days ago... so you'll probably have a crowd of Hollows waiting for you today."

Ichigo look back to the clock, it read 4:00 now. If he remembers right, Starrk will announced everything around 8... So he has about 4 hours to take a shower, move his stuff and then head towards the 1st Level of La Estrella. _'I got time.' _He was about to walk into the bathroom when Lily walked pass him with a towel over her shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Gonna shower." She answered imminently, removing her left arm-warmer.

He close his eyes and turned around as Lily removed her vest. "You haven't even shower? Wait. I thought you wanted me to shower first?"

"Look, we can do this faster if we just shower together." She couldn't even get inside the shower before Ichigo covered her with the towel and threw her outside, door slamming behind her. She turned around and started slamming the door. "What the hell, Ichigo!? Let me inside! I need to shower, too!"

"Then go over to Mashiro's apartment and take a shower there!"

She heard him shouting from inside the shower. "What's the big deal! We sleep in the same bed!"

"But taking a shower together is _different_! And besides, you're the one that started sleeping in my bed with me!"

"Ugh! At least let me get my clothes back so I won't walk naked down the halls!"

"She's across our apartment!"

With a groan, she turned around and headed towards Mashiro's apartment. As she slams the door to their bedroom, Lily walked towards the fridge in their kitchen to eat a couple of Szayel's Arrancar Pills. She looks towards the breakfast plate she has made for Ichigo. A basic breakfast with raw eggs, over cook bacon and sloppy pancakes...

...

Okay, so cooking was definitely not her calling. _'He better eat it.' _Although that won't happen. Ichigo will probably throw it all away. _'Ungrateful jerk.' _She walked out from the kitchen to living room. A couple of bookshelves to the left, a television to the right, and a couch set in front of it. She has been trying to find some free time to redecorate their apartment but with how busy things have been these past few years, she doesn't have the time for it. She walked out from their home and literally walked across to the other side to reach Mashiro's; a little Chibi-version of herself hanging from the doorknob. She knocked once, and the door opened instantly, but the person she found staring at the other side of the door was Ulquiorra instead.

"Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?" Lily asked, she could see bags under the Arrancar's eyes.

"Mashiro came knocking at my door around midnight to come over to try out matching outfits for Ichigo's ceremony." Ulquiorra replied with a grumpy voice. "I haven't rested these past few weeks, and I had hope to get some well needed shut eye last night." He looks back inside to the clock on the wall. "It's already 4:30." He walked outside and left the door wide open for Lily. "I must go over to my Division and get Ichigo's transfer ready for his own Division."

"Aren't you sad that you're going to be losing your Lieutenant, Captain Cifer?" Lily asked.

"Sad? No," he turned around and said. "There's no point for Ichigo to still be under my wing. He has grown stronger throughout the two years of war we have been with Baraggan." As he turned around and headed towards his division, he said one last comment. "Although I would have preferred if Starrk waited a couple of years before deciding in giving Ichigo his own division."

Lily watched the man leave her sights around a corner before walking inside and closing the door behind her. "Huh, I thought he would have taken it harder." She looks around Mashiro's apartment to see a shelf containing manga books by the right wall and, oddly enough, a huge multi-color lava lamp that stood at 7 feet at the center of the room; many color beanbags that she had 'borrow' from Starrk, surrounded the lava lamp. She walked past them and the kitchen to stand right outside of Mashiro's room.

"Nee-san," she knocks. "Is it okay if I can take a shower here?"

Mashiro, who still looks the same, open the door. "Lily-chan!" She furrows her brows. "Why are you only wearing a towel?"

The older limenette move out of the way as Lily walked past her while releasing a low growl.

"Berry-baka kicked me out!" Lily turned around and pointed an accused finger at Mashiro, even though the pointing is being direct towards Ichigo. "Can you believe that idiot kick me out after I told him that we could use the shower together to finish faster!" She lowers her finger and raises an eyebrow. "Why is your hair a mess?"

Mashiro looked around her room for a comb. "It's not a mess! I was trying to set it wavier!" As she found a comb and started straightening her hair, she sent Lily a pout. "Why are you so mean? That's the reason Ichigo doesn't like you."

Lily blushed and walked towards the bathroom. "What are you talking about!? He likes me! We wouldn't be best friends if he didn't like me." She close the door to the bathroom and got inside the shower, water running hot.

"You know what I mean by _liking you~_." Mashiro let the last two words leave her mouth slower with a bit of an emphasis on them. She heard nothing coming from Lily. "Well~, I'll see you later than, Lily-chan!"

Hearing as the other lime-haired woman left, Lily mutter under her breath. "He likes me." She put a hand over her chest, expecting to feel her heart rapidly beating after remembering the look Ichigo was giving her this morning as she straddled him. "He _likes me." _She looked down to the sink with a gloomy look. _'Ichigo was looking at me, right?'_

_**'No, he only like what he saw.'**_

Her eye widened, and she spun her head around. _That_ weird voice was talking again. _'It's all in my head, it's all in my head.'_

* * *

Ichigo looked down at his new uniform.

As a lieutenant, Ichigo was to wear a black Capote de Paseo with green outlines around the ends of the mantel. At the center of his Capote de Paseo was his Division's Insignia; a bat's skull with its eye sockets filled with a green color. That was his old uniformed, as of later today, he will reach the rank of Captain and because of it, he now has a Traje de Luces (Suit of Lights). He has kept his white hakama and the black, tattoo-like bands around his wrist and ankles. He got rid of the white shirt and the black strap across his chest to wear a black, short, and rigid jacket over a white shirt. The ends of the jacket were a deep gold color. Just like his lieutenant uniform, he was wearing a Capote de Paseo, same colors and theme as his jacket and at the center of it was _HIS _Division's Insignia; a golden moon. To finish the touch, he has a black slash worn the same as Starrk.

He gave himself a quick check out before turning to the clock on the wall. It was already 5:00. _'I need to go over to Ulquiorra's Division and get my stuff move.' _He walked towards the door before stopping when his eyes caught the food on the table. _'She made me breakfast?' _He changed his direction and headed towards the food. Lifting one piece of burned bacon, Ichigo sighed and lower it down.

"Did she forget that I have my Hollow mask over my mouth?" He shook his head and left the food on the table. _'She'll probably be mad about it.' _Well, it won't be his fault that he didn't eat since Lily forgot about his mask.

**_'Isn't this the first time she did anything like this?' _**Zangetsu asked.

_'Yep.' _Ichigo replied as he close the door behind him.

**_'Hold up, you're not going to wear the suit Lily got you?'_**

The redhead stuck his hands inside the pockets of his pants. _'Why should I? It's not like we're attending a Ball or anything like that?'_

_**'Sheesh, I thought you would wear it to make your girlfriend happy.'**_

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked down the stairs. _'Damn it, Zangetsu, how many times do I have to tell you this? Lily is not my girlfriend. We went over this for like, four years.'_

**_'Yeah, well, in those four years you two have been inseparable.'_**

_'That's not true!'_

Sending the boy a deadpan, Zangetsu said, _**'Ichigo, you sleep in the same place even though you have plenty of rooms to sleep in and I'm not talking about the beds! Then there's also the fact that you make sure your station anywhere near her encased of danger, but one; you're inside of the city and two; there's no one to hurt her inside! Everyone loves her!'**_

_'You never know when something could happen! __One day Baraggan could burst through the city with his army!'_ Ichigo argued.

_**'That's such a weak excuse, Ichigo! Starrk would go straight for Baraggan and the rest of our**_ **_army would deal with Baraggan's!'_**

_'But what if Baraggan was aiming for Lily!' _Ichigo scowled have scared the two Adjuchas that were keeping guard of the 3rd's level entrance.

_**'Ichigo... that's so unlikely...'**_

Choosing to ignore the man, Ichigo looked up to see La Estrella's military organization. Escudos. It was a single large structure that strongly resembled the Cathedral of Santiago de Compostela. Urahara had helped Starrk with figuring out the ideal image of what their base of operation needs to look like, ironically enough, the real cathedral is a church. So taking inspiration from the famous structure in Spain, Urahara finished an exact and larger replica. Just like the actual building, they separated their base into 4 different sections. The North, South, East, and (soon to be his) the West façade.

A cathedral and cloister bound the South façade where he was walking by on both his sides. It has two entrance doors in degradation with archivolts with colors patterns of green and silver. A bunch of tympanums images of bats. The archivolts attached over eleven columns with the first three of them been white marble. All the windows of the South façade had an image of a bat.

This was Ulquiorra's Division; the Communication Division. If any sort of information needed to reach a captain or Starrk, they would come towards here where the fastest of Hollows pass the message across the city, the battlefield, or the Human World.

As he walks through the halls of the South façade, Ichigo wonders if the West Division's marble pillars would get decorated with something of his liking.

Even though he's here at the middle of the night, Hollows filled the South's halls.

**"Captain Kurosaki!"**

Ichigo turned around to see a Hollow he has gotten familiar with walking towards him. "Oh, hey there Rudbornn." He pushed a pair of wooden doors and into his old office he walked into. He looked around to see everything already remove, the only thing left was the wooden desk, chair, and the clock on the wall. "Shesh, do you guys want me gone already?"

Rudbornn enters the room. **"It's nothing like that, sir, we thought we should do the hard work for you. Think about it as a small way for us to repay our debts."**

Running a hand across the desk's surface, Ichigo said. "I thought I told you to forget about it? I was only doing my job."

The Adjuchas shook his head. **"A job that was too dangerous for us, normal Hollows."**

"Well, I guess that's just an advantage of been an Arrancar."

**"An advantage we have over Baraggan." **He stops at front of Ichigo's desk, the teen taking a seat on the chair. **"For two years we have been in this war with Baraggan and if it wasn't for ya'll and the Visoreds, some, if not, all of us would have been dead."**

"Yeah... the war." Ichigo rested his chin on top of his palm and thought back.

Too much have changed in just two years. Right after he returned with the Visoreds, did some rumors started spreading and the rumors weren't about the Visoreds, it was about what he and Ulquiorra have done in the Human World. Apparently he had scared off hundreds of Hollows during his transformation. Some ran away to a different city but others returned to Hueco Mundo and when they returned, they started passing over a single word; Zangetsu.

He didn't have a clue to how the Hollows knew that name until he finally heard the story from Rudbornn a few months back. During their first trip to the Human World and his first transformation, Zangetsu, using his body, defeated three Shinigami-Captains and because of this, the Shinigami had double their patrols around Karakura Town. Some Hollows have heard of their muffled conversation since the only thing they seemed to have talked about was a Hollow named Zangetsu that have wounded a couple of Shinigami. By some time later, the named started getting passed around in Hueco Mundo but many of the Hollows' population dismissed the rumor since Baraggan, the King of Hueco Mundo, had never fought and defeated a single Shinigami Captain. So how did a no-name Hollow pop up out of nowhere and does the one thing Baraggan had seemed to have never done?

After some time, the Hollows dropped the name until it happened again.

During his 2nd trip to Karakura Town and going through his transformation again, did some Hollow picked up his Reiatsu. It wasn't hard to forget the power 'Zangetsu' had radiated. So when some sense his normal Reiatsu and the afterwards Reiatsu after his transformation, they started putting the pieces together. Though Ichigo wonders which Hollow was it that recognize his Reiatsu's signature, although from what Rudbornn had told him, the Hollow who sense him was an old forced-soldier of Baraggan. So he was probably there when he senses his Reiatsu when he saved Starrk from Baraggan.

So how did a name cause a war? Well, it didn't directly cause the war, but was one factor that did.

With the Hollows now knowing he was Zangetsu, more of Baraggan's army left to join Starrk's; who has the infamous Zangetsu (a Hollow who defeated three Shinigami Captains and was a sort of boogeyman for the Shinigami) in his army. It wasn't a hard choice for them. Some joined for the protection, but others thought differently. When news spread over Hueco Mundo after their return from the Human World, the Hollow population believed Starrk order him and Ulquiorra to send a message to the Shinigami. To declared war against the Shinigami; with what had happened, that's what they all thought, and that seemed to be what the other half of the population strongly believed.

However, soon enough, that all change again when they all heard of the Visoreds. Some Hollows didn't like Shinigami with Hollow powers and they also didn't like the fact that Starrk asked for their help. Again, this caused another shifted around Hueco Mundo and in both armies.

Some stayed with Starrk for either the protection or strength while those who returned with Baraggan wanted bloodshed.

By this point no sort of conflicted had started, but the tension was high.

After the number of their followers triple because of 'Zangetsu' popularity, Szayel and Urahara started working in creating all the necessary Arrancar' FoodPills to feed their followers. Just like Szayel had promised, they only used the Gillians to make them and just like what Szayel theorized, the re-transform Gillians kept their Adjuchas' powers.

And that's when the conflict started.

Baraggan did not like Starrk's army getting stronger by the days. So he ordered his men to go down to Menos Park and devour or kill every Gillian in sight, trying to reduce their food supply.

That didn't set well with Starrk. So he decided, after being nagged by the Visoreds, to talk with Baraggan to make some sort of treaty among both groups. Starrk went alone, since he felt that he should be the only one to go, but after he returned rather quickly and with a grimace look on him, they knew things didn't work out. The brunette hasn't said about what their talk was about but it must of have been serious since the first thing he said after his return was: "We got a war on our hands."

"Am I interrupting something here?"

Ichigo shook his head as Ulquiorra walked into his old office. Wearing a black, short, and rigid Traje de Luces with green ends and his Division's signature; a Bat's skull in the center. "No, there's nothing going on here, Rudbornn and I were just talking."

Rudbornn looked at his Captain and bow. **"Captain Cifer."**

"At ease." Ulquiorra watched the Hollow nod before leaving. "He's an interesting individual, makes you wonder what kind of person he could be if Urahara gets to wake the Hōgyoku again and makes him into an Arrancar."

"Yeah," the redhead frowns. "It's a shame it went into hibernation after mine and Lily's transformation."

The green-eyed Arrancar turned to look at Ichigo and noticed how stiff the teen seems to be. "Nervous?"

Ichigo slumped his shoulders. "Honestly? Yes, I am." He stood up and started walking back and forward. "I''m not ready for this! I don't think I can handle the responsibilities of a captain! I know Shinji said that there was nothing too hard about it but that's because he's an ex-Captain, he already has the experience. I don't have any of that! I'm just some guy who knows how to fight! I can't lead people..." he took a break from his ranting to sit back down. "I don't think I can do this, Ulquiorra. It's too much work for me..."

"Are these doubts that I am hearing?"

Both men look to the door to see Starrk walked in; wearing a black, long sleeve cloak with a silver 5-point star on the back of his coat. Each tip pointing at 5 different objects; the current Divisions' Insignia. The bottom-left pointed at an image of Ulquiorra's bat, the bottom-right pointed at Ichigo's golden moon, the upwards tip was pointing at an angel's feather; Szayel's Division, the left one pointed at a white hourglass; Shinji's and the right one pointed at a black shield; Kensei's.

Shaking the surprise off, Ichigo said, "Why are you up so early today?" He let a playful smirk reach his lips. "Don't tell me you miss doing your job?"

Starrk rolls his eyes. "Haha, hilarious and if you want to know, I couldn't sleep." He looked around Ichigo's empty office. "Damn, they must be eager for your official promotion already." he lifts a stash of papers. "Good thing I brought these then."

"What's this?" The redhead took the papers and flip through all of them.

"Transfer sheets." Starrk replied. "I announced your promotion about two weeks ago, but it won't be official until later today. With the spanned of two weeks, all the other divisions' members have been asking for a transfer to the-soon-to-be West façade; the S&P Division. Have fun, kid."

Ichigo looked up from the papers to see Starrk and Ulquiorra leaving. "Wait! What the hell am I supposed to do with these!?"

"Each sheet contains information about the Hollows who wish to transfer to your division." Ulquiorra turned around. "Go through each one of them. Read every information about the Hollows' powers and see how useful they will be for your division. If their abilities seemed to be unfit for the Division, then declined their request."

The redhead gaped and looked down to the sheets of papers in his hand. It weights like a freaking old-school phone book! "What!? There're hundreds of sheets here! How the hell am I going to finish all of this before my ceremony!"

"My division won't get to finish building yours any time sooner than until later this week. Your official promotion is today. So, you have an entire week to read through all of them." Starrk said as he was walking away, giving Ichigo a little wave. "Don't be late. Oh, I'm sure Lily told you already but I will hold the ceremony in the Main District." Hearing footsteps alongside him, he glances to his left to see Ulquiorra. "Something you want to say?"

Ulquiorra kept looking forward as he answered. "It's frightening."

Starrk already knew what he was talking, all the other Captains' and Lieutenants' talk about it. "I know it is, but at least this way we can slow him down."

"All it took was two years."

"I know." Starrk frowns. "I don't understand how Ichigo has such an astounding growth rate ability. I understand that he have been fighting a lot these past two years but none of his battles have push him to the point to evolve further, but still, he has closed the gap with most of the Visoreds, and it's not like they haven't gotten stronger either."

"Have you asked Urahara and Szayel to examine Ichigo?"

"I have, but they said it's unnecessary, everything is okay."

The green-eyed Arrancar frowns. "Okay? Starrk, you know there's nothing okay about it. Ichigo has surpassed the likes of Rose, Love and Kensei; all of them were Shinigami Captains and Visoreds. Ichigo erased the gap that used to be between him and I. Something like that doesn't happen in just two years."

Starrk knew that, he ready does, but what can he do besides make Ichigo a Captain to slow down the process of his ridiculous growth rate. As long as Ichigo doesn't get to fight, then there's no reason for him to get stronger. "He has to stop, eventually."

* * *

Ichigo wasn't even halfway through all the sheets when he looked up to the clock on the wall. It was already 7:30 and left his half-ass work unfinished. As he was walking down towards the Main District, Ichigo wondered about who his Lieutenant would be. "Is there anyone left? Lily works for Starrk, Lisa for Shinji, Kensei has Mashiro." He put a hand under his chin and thought. "Would they appoint one of the Visoreds? Or maybe one of the new guys?" He shook his head as he could hear all the noise of the Main District. "I'll find out soon." As Ichigo reached mid-way through the spiral staircase, he looked towards the Main District.

Le Estrella has three different sections. The 3rd level of these sections is the current home to both the Visoreds and Arrancar. The 2nd level used to be nothing but ruins but after much cleaning and building, it became the base of the military force; Escudos. The last of the section called the Main District or Plaza is where all the 'normal' of Hollows live. A few of the Hollows who joined Starrk weren't capable fighters, but still Starrk didn't kick them out. So they created the Main District for them to live in. The Main District still has the same look. Buildings and stores of all kinds built in any corner and streets big enough for any size Hollows to walk through.

Reaching the ends of the stairs, Ichigo walked through the oddly loud streets. He looked to his left to see a familiar Hollow. "Oi, Mosqueda."

Mosqueda Gantenbainne was the rare example of a natural Arrancar. He has brown eyes and a big burnt orange afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. They changed his outfit to match his particular style, including large frills on his collar and thighs. The remains of his Hollow mask are a sunglass's shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye. There is a blue star in the center of the mask fragment. "I see you're heading towards the center of the city, chico."

"Are you here to escort me, caballero?" Ichigo joke with the man, both walking together.

Mosqueda rolls his eyes and says, "I thought Starrk-sama promoted you to a Captain, not a comedian."

The redhead laughs. He was happy that Hueco Mundo still had plenty of mystery left and Mosqueda was an example of it. It was during one of the many battles fought in Menos Park that he had unintentionally found the Arrancar with a colony of other Hollows. This was all proof to Ichigo that not all Hollows act like hunger-driven monsters and thanks to the existence of these humane Hollows that so many of them could leave peacefully together. To Ichigo, he believes that not all the Hollows are nothing but evil spirits. Some of them must've been good people in their previous life but ended up as Hollows because they got devoured by one or they couldn't reach Soul Society in time before sadly turning into a Hollow. "Where's that friend of yours, Dordoni?"

The afro man shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, he responded to one of the emergency calls a few minutes ago."

Ichigo hummed. The corner of his eyes could see Hollows bowing but not to him; those bows are being directed towards his friend. Mosqueda, and like his friend Dordoni, belong to the 'Police' force of Escudos; which Kensei's leads. Their job is self explanatory. To make sure the Hollows don't break no sorts of taboos, Kensei created the Police Division to keep Hollows both safe and check. During their early days of La Estrella, some Hollows had turned on one another and started eating each other. Starrk had put down every Hollow that has done so, but still he couldn't be everywhere. That's when Kensei created the Police Division and controlled or exterminate every Hollow who broke the powerful taboo. It may have been a harsh punishment but to the Hollows who wish to live their lives, they couldn't be more thankful to the Police Division.

Making a turned around a street, Ichigo found a humongous stadium stage in the center of a plaza, thousands of Hollows surrounded it. "What the hell." his left eye started twitching. "Why did so many of them come? Starrk's gonna only announce my promotion." he started growling as he remembered a certain woman inviting all these Hollows. "I bet this is Lily's fault."

"Don't be so mad at your girl. I'm sure most of them are probably just excited to see the infamous Zangetsu." Mosqueda said, crossing his arms. "You should get up there already, chico. We're only 10 minutes away from the show starting."

"She's not my girl!"

Mosqueda smiled as Ichigo left and started heading towards the front of the stage.

Today feels like a good day.

* * *

**-X-**

**And that's it. A bit of a short chapter but I wanted to keep it short. I was going to add more information. **

**Why the Visoreds stayed, What sort of Divisions everybody runs and such. The only reason why I did this was to add all that information to the next chapter. I didn't want to make this chapter into a block full of text. **

**Also, their uniform uniforms look like the outfits that Bullfighters wear. I will be basing Starrk's theme around Spanish culture (Spanish as in Spain, not Mexico. Yes i'm pointing this out because some people will think i'm talking about Mexicans' cultures.) **

**What else... ah, yes. Wanted to clear out something. **

**La Estrella is the equivalent to Las Noches and Seireitei. As is ****Escudos, which is basically like the Gotei 13 and Espadas. And think of Plaza as Rukongai. **

**The reason why I have Mosqueda as an Arrancar to a Hollow is because it's sort of canon that Starrk wasn't the only known natural Arrancar, there has been others, but none that reached his level. Mosqueda in this story will be a bit weaker compared to the anime since Urahara hasn't used the Hogyoku on him or of the any other Hollows that we know are Arrancar. Again, I won't reveal that until much much later. **

**Ichigo and Lily have been aging through out the two years so Ichigo looks alot like his post-timeskip and Lily would look like the one that will take the cover of this story. Although she doesn't have her entire Hollow masked or wolves. Is just an easy way to mentally imagine what she looks like. **

**Also for that one review from XenoLucifer. Yes the story is slow pace. I don't want to rush it and have things not make any sense. ****As for the romance aspect of this story, which is Lily and Ichigo, I won't rush it. Lily has known the feeling of solitude longer to what she's feeling for Ichigo. While she will love Ichigo soon, I won't instantly rush it the same way I seen some fictions do it; which contain a few compliments here or there and some sort of confession or understanding and have the main girl fall for the guy. Nope big nope. **

**Loves needs to be built up and not just have the girl fall for the guy. **

**Welp, that's it folks. Again, sorry this chapter came out slow and short. **

**Also, sucks this story didn't get the same follows and fav as the other one, oh well. Can't complain. **

**-Ten Out.**


	21. A Captain and his Lieutenant

**Ya'll know what? I think it's finally about time. We're gonna get this story's paring going. I mean, not gonna pair them up in this chapter but I'm going to build it up since story-wise, Ichigo and Lily had known each other for over 4 years now. So it's about time Ichigo grows feelings for her!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**Chapter 19: A Captain and His Lieutenant**

Death was a powerful concept that Ichigo never got around to thoroughly understanding it. When he died and woke up in Hueco Mundo, the first thing he worried about was knowing where he was. He didn't stop to think about the fact that he had died because him, as a child, never understood death. Yes, he knows that everything has to die since his father, a doctor, had told him about life and death. But he never stopped to think about why there seems to be _life_ after _death_.

What's supposed to be after death? What's supposed to be after _his _death? Does he get to go to Heaven? Is there a Heaven? Is that the reason Soul Society exists? Because that's what Heaven's supposed to be? But if that's true, and Heaven is a powerful concept like death, then how can he possibly prove it? What proof does he have that Soul Society could have been _his _Heaven? Or maybe Hueco Mundo supposed to be his 'Heaven' but what proof does he have that the life he's living now is his Heaven?

Honestly, he has one.

Angels.

It felt strange for him to think about Angels. His religion beliefs mention nothing about Angels, well, anything that resembles the western-versions of Angels.

But he was a hard believer in this moment.

And it all has to do with the beautiful angel that he was looking at right now.

Ichigo has to wonder why Lily wears nothing to what she's wearing right now! The backless, black dress with gold moons going through its cycles by the sides of the dress that end just below her knees made her look angelic. The dress was hugging the curves of her body in a way that her usual clothes would normally reveal, but there was something more appealing with her current clothes. She put her hair up to a bun while letting two strand frame her face. He checks her out from head to toe and notices the lace-up, black heels. That explains why she seems to be a little taller and oozing sex appeal.

He was no stranger to sex. Though he has never done it, he has the mental understanding of it. Szayel and Urahara had explained that the Hōgyoku had speed up his mental-growth. Making him understand and with it, notice the opposite sex and he has notice. It instantly started on the day that Lily changed her clothes to something more revealing.

At first it flustered him. He couldn't understand why Lily started dressing like that, but he never talked about it. He commented about the choice of clothes and that was it, but as time passed by, he noticed the way she had gained the attention of the opposite sex. He didn't like the way they would stare at her with hungry eyes, and not the hungry-type of eyes that means they were ready to eat her.

Although something was telling him that they wanted to eat her in a different manner.

He had tried everything to convince Lily to wear normal clothes, but as she'd stated before, "What are you talking about, Ichigo? These are normal clothes." Her comment only started an argument between the two of them, and by the end of the day he never got to convince her. She kept wearing the way too short-shorts and the vest, just the vest. He was fine with the vest. It gave her a nice sexy look that he appreciated seeing from time to time. The only problem with it was her not wearing a bra, and sometimes he feels like the winds will blow hard one day and reveal her breast to everyone.

Damn it! He doesn't what something like that to happen out in public! He should be the one that gets to only see her breasts!

His eyes widen at the end of that thought. _'__What! Hell no!'_

**_'Hell yes!'_**

Ichigo violently shook his head. _'Damn it, Zangetsu, stop trying to influence my thoughts with your dirty thoughts!'_

Zangetsu tsk'd at Ichigo while waving off a single finger. _**'Oh-ho? You think I let some of my fantasy inside your thoughts? Ha! That's a funny joke kid. Sorry to tell you this, but you're the one with the desire to see Lily's tits!'**_

_'Can we please not start a conversation about Lily's breast!'_

The Inner-Hollow wishes his mischievous eyes could gleam brighter. **_'You're right, let's stop talking about Lily's tiny hills and let's talk about Yoruichi's whopping Mt. Fuji twins! Remember that day she walked out of Starrk's room after she prank him!' _**He didn't wait for Ichigo to reply. He knew the kid was thinking about it. _**'Actually, I can always replay that memory again, y'know, because why not?'**_

_'Why are we having this conversation?' _Ichigo close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose.

Shrugging, Zangetsu brought Ichigo's attention back to Lily when he saw the girl staring at him with a look that sent a shiver down his spine. _**'Hey Ichigo can a girl read minds?'**_

_'What are you talking about now, Zangetsu?'_

**_'Now I'm no genius, but with that death stare Lily's looking at us with, I think she just heard our small chat about her breast.'_**

Ichigo looked at Lily as she walked towards him and he could see the way her face was fuming and steams seems to come out of her ears. Warning bells started ringing in his head. "Umm, hey there Lily-!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She tightens her hands around his neck. "I got you a really nice suite for you to wear and you show up wearing your uniform?! Do you know how long it took me to find it!? And not to mention I had to be sure it fit you!" Oh, she was mad, very mad. It took her an entire week for her to find the perfect suit for his ceremony/promotion; but the asshole is wearing his uniform instead? "Do you know how much time and effort I put into it?! I'd asked Starrk about your Division's colors theme so that I could find a nice dress! A dress Ichigo!? How many times have you seen me wearing one!" She could see the way he wanted to break free and speak up, but he seems dazed and distracted about something. Instead of letting him speak, she kept going on with her ranting, but she loosened her grip. "I risked my hide since I had to sneak into the Human World to get them."

He heard her but he was too distracted to say anything. Up-close he could the signs of makeup on her face. He could see the rosy-blushed makeup on her cheeks, the typical black eyeliner on her lone eye, and found a peach shaded color tracing her lips. He couldn't help but wonder when Lily had found the time to learn how to apply makeup to herself. After feeling her loosen up her grip more, he finally said something, "You look beautiful."

His words caused her cheeks to blush. "What?" She asked him with a narrowed eye. Does he think a simple compliment would make her forgive him? "Nice try asshole but that won't save you." Before she could continue her action, Ichigo grabbed her hands. Sure Ichigo was stronger than her and honestly she felt as though the redhead could have easily broken out from her grip but held in doing so and right now she was expecting him to overthrow her in a show of strength but instead of a rough grip, she found her hands being held with such unexpected tenderness from the guy who she almost choked to death.

Ichigo wonders if his brain finally got enough oxygen for him to think straight. "You look beautiful." But as he repeated himself, he knew his head was slowly filling back-up. "How come you wear nothing like this around?"

She's hoping the makeup on her cheeks was hiding the blushed that she's for sure feeling on them. "Well, this is a dress and we're in the middle of a war. Would be inappropriate to wear something like this around." She could feel such intensity from his eyes and wanted to look away but she couldn't; wouldn't actually. No matter what, Ichigo's eyes were too beautiful to look away from. She stared back at them. "Do you not like what I usually wear now?" How was it that this dress was getting a better reaction out of Ichigo than her other clothes? She looks sexy in her other clothes and had hope to get a compliment from him or even a reaction, but he said nothing. He usually only looks at her and although she like the way his eyes scan her body, words was what she was aiming for.

He shook his head. "They look good for combat, but I honestly feel you should wear a bra or something to cover your chest." He saw the small frown on her face and wondered if he said the wrong thing.

"Do I look good in them?"

"Good in them?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Lily couldn't help but sighed as he answers her question. Definitely not the words she wanted to hear. Yeah, a simple 'Yeah' and he even sounded a bit doubtful too. Wasn't showing off some skin a good way to gain a guy's attention? She forgot about her blush and gently removed her hands from Ichigo's gentle grip to fix his suit. Looking at him closer, they both looked like a pair thanks to the colors being so similar. "Did you atleast ate the breakfast I left for you?" She asked as her hands fixed the collar on his suit.

"No." Ichigo felt her grip his collar, he looks down to see her glaring at him and couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Lily." He gestures to his Hollow mask.

She looks away, embarrassed that she had forgotten. "Ah."

Starrk was staring at them from the sidelines, Shinji and Kensei standing on his side, both wearing their Captain's outfit.

Shinji's Traje De Luces colors were the same as everyone else besides his ends being white and his Division's Insignia; a white hourglass at the center. He'd gotten rid of his street clothes and went back to wearing his old Captain Uniform. While they considered Kensei a Captain and wore his Shinigami outfit, the man refused to wear a Traje De Luces since he felt as though he couldn't fight with one, so deceived to have his Division's Insignia tattoo on his right bicep; a black shield.

Starrk felt a sense of Déjà vu when Lily choke Ichigo. _'She acts alot like you, Anna.'_

**_'Ha, I knew she would!'_**

He raises a mental brow at her tone; she sounded enthusiastic. _'Then it runs in the family?'_ he felt as his words cause her to feel gloomy. _'Do you want to talk about it?'_

**_'No.'_ **And just like that, she ended their conversation.

Starrk waited for a few seconds before forgetting about it. He'd been trying hard for these past few years to understand Anna better, but the woman was tight lip about her past-life. She's there for him when they need to do some training, but besides that, he hasn't gotten to learn of her at a much more personal level. It's not like he isn't trying and he sure doesn't want to pressure her but a part of him is dying to figure out in what way could he could relate both Lily and Anna into. He has a couple of guesses, actually; One of them was possibility while the other one felt too far-fetch, but could still be a possibility.

His first thought was that perhaps Lily and Anna were sisters; a possibility but the only flaw with that guess is the fact about why Anna split herself into him and Lily or why was it that Lily's soul got eaten by her own sister, but it's not like he never heard of it. Szayel's older brother was ready to eat him. His second guess and perhaps the least likely would be that Anna is actually Lily's mother. Again though, the idea that Anna would do something so cruel as to eat her own daughter's soul felt too disturbing.

_'You'll tell me soon, right, Anna?' _Starrk shifted from his thoughts to Mashiro as he saw the young woman coming up with Ulquiorra.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone else turns around to see Ulquiorra and Mashiro. The green-eyed Arrancar was wearing the same outfit as he used to wear in the Human World only that an orange scarf, that looked strangely the same as Mashiro's replaced his bow tie. The lime-haired woman was wearing an orange V-neck long-sleeve, Polka Dot blouse with a black 3 hoops short skirt that ended just a little above her knees. A pair of black Mary Jane Lolita Shoes that had an orange bow around the ankles accompanied the long, black stockings that cover her legs.

Lily looked up to her sister to see her hair still comb in their usual manner. "Hey, what gives. I thought you were trying to set your hair down in waves." She also notices the absents of her scarf. "And you're not wearing your scarf? I thought you never took it off." She knows that because Mashiro always wears her scarf, even when she's sleeping. _'Except for this morning. When Ulquiorra was there.' _She looks from Mashiro to Ulquiorra as she slowly puts the pieces together. _'There's no way.'_

Ichigo ignored how Lily was looking at the pair. He was more focused on the fact that Ulquiorra came dressed. "Really? They dragged you into this?" He quirked an eyebrow and smirked slightly at the sight of Ulquiorra's twitchy eyebrow. The one and only sign for whenever he's annoyed, a very rare moment to see since the pale-skinned Arrancar always has his emotions control.

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo with narrow eyes. "He's not dress." He spoke through gritted teeth and turned to look at Mashiro with a little force smile. "No one besides us and Lily came dress."

"But I told them to wear their best suit!" Mashiro defended herself. "I even sent everyone a little reminder."

Shinji raised his hand to gain their attention. "Ya did, but then I decided against it."

"You will never catch me on a suit." Kensei said.

"I'll only announce Ichigo's promotion and head straight to my office. Need to see if anything has happened since the week I left." Starrk yawned before looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist. "Would you look at that? It's time to start."

"We're starting already?" Ichigo looked around. "But we're missing everyone else."

Sighing, Starrk turn to Ichigo. "Announcing your promotion in the Plaza was Lily's idea. All I wanted to do was send a letter to all the captains and they would announce your promotion to their divisions. The reason I planned it that way was because I didn't want to put all of our forces into one place. We can't remove all our troops from Menos Park in fear of Baraggan's army cutting our food supply, and we can't have all the Divisions here in case of attack. I also made it optional for them to come."

Ichigo didn't know if he should feel thankful or a little hurt that not everyone was here. "What's Lisa doing?" He asked Shinji.

"Doing my job, what else?" The blonde responded in an obvious tone. "I wanted a little break from all the paperwork."

"What about Rose and Love?" Ichigo asked.

Rolling his eyes, Kensei answered. "Their job is more active than ours, and you know it since we need both of them to watch over Menos Park."

"Szayel and Urahara?" the redhead desperately asked again. Now he was feeling hurt that everyone was more focused on their job.

"While those two aren't that far away from the Plaza," Starrk started walking towards the stage, everyone following behind him. "They're both busy working in their latest project that will hopefully power-up the city and more. As for Hiyori, well, since she never accepted the position of Lieutenant, she didn't get an invitation to the stage, although it doesn't mean she's not out there. Tessai and Hacchi are constantly focusing on the barriers they created around La Estrella in case of unwanted visitors. As for Yoruichi, well, you know better than anyone else that she's our eyes in the Human World. Thanks to Yoruichi's transformation ability, she can spy through Karakura Town undetected. Keeping tabs and updates in the Shinigami." He turns around before walking through a pair of red curtains to look at the redhead. "I'm going to do a little run-down of your achievements and when I'm done, I will gesture for you to step forward and bow. And then boom, we're done."

"Just like that?" Ichigo asked, both eyebrows reaching his hair-line.

"Well, yeah, we all got jobs to do and the sooner we finish the better." Starrk replied before walking through the curtains.

As soon as his body disappears to the other side, Ichigo could hear thousands of cheers. "And here I thought that I wanted an uneventful ceremony." Sighing, he follows Starrk's actions. "Might as well get this over with."

He heard the cheers; he expected a few of them to come, maybe a little of two-thousands Hollows. But as his eyes stare at the white sea of Hollows that reached past his horizon, he couldn't help but feel oddly happy, did half of the population of La Estrella show up? _'So many of them came... for me?'_

**_'Who else could it be for?'_**

Ichigo smile as he positions himself between Shinji and Lily, the former standing next to Starrk's left side. Kensei, Mashiro and Ulquiorra, in that order, stood to Starrk's right. He watched as the brunette raised a hand to silence the Hollows before starting off his speech and as soon as the first words left the brunette's mouth; he blocks off the rest of the speech. He was still a bit awed. So many Hollows came, and as he looks around the crowd, he notices a few familiar faces. Mosqueda and his friend Dordoni were at the front of the crowd, keeping things control. Looking back into the crowd, Ichigo found Rudbornn easily stinking out with his humongous form. He even found both Menoly and Loly resting on his branches. As he found those two, he started searching for the other group member of that group. But Zommari seems to be missing.

For whatever odd reason, those four stuck together. Even though they work under different divisions, they always find the time to meet up and talk.

The redhead went back to hearing about Starrk's speech to figure out what he was saying about him now but as he still spoke about some of his battles and influence on the war; he went back to staring at the crowd; something that he was still having a hard time believing.

_**'You need to thank her, asshole.'**_

_'What?'_

Zangetsu rolled his eyes. _**'Thank Lily. We both know you wanted nothing like this but seeing the lack of friends coming for your promotion may you realize that you wanted the attention.' **_He felt as Ichigo lifted a mental eyebrow at him. _**'What?'**_

_'You're not going to tease me by calling her my girlfriend or something between those lines?'_

**_'... Thank her.'_**

Ichigo stared at the crowd unemotionally. Is something going on with Zangetsu? The Inner-Hollow would use every opportunity he has in teasing him with Lily, but right now he sounded genuine about it.

He looks to his left and would quietly thank Lily when he realizes just how close she was to him, he could hold her around the waist with a simple arm-reach. He looks to his right and notices an obvious gap between Shinji and him. Since she was so close, he looked back at the crowd and would thank her in a quiet voice that only she would hear but stopped. He wanted to look at her in the eye and thank her properly. He shifted his sight on her and went mute.

The feeling of always having eyes on her was ever so present. She got used to the feeling already since no matter where she goes, everyone would stare at her. Figure as much since they considered her a powerful public figure, apparently royalty since she's Starrk's 'sister', and one of her favorites, because she's Zangetsu's lover.

Yep, that last one always made her laugh bitterly. She could guess that Loly and Menoly started that gossip since they have seen them, not only living in the same apartment but sleeping together in the same bed, in what most people would say, in a very intimidating sleeping-positions that lovers would only do. She hasn't even bothered to hush those whispers in hoping that they could reach Ichigo. But then what? Ichigo would probably laugh at it before waving off the rumor, or most likely annoyed that such rumor started.

Or maybe things could go differently.

_**'Differently in what way?' **_The voice in her head spoke in a harsh and poisonous tone, making Lily drop the smile on her face.

_'I want him to accept it.'_

**_'Why? So that way it'll be easier for him to accept you?' _**It spoke in the same tone again. Almost as if her and Ichigo getting together disgusted it.

Lily said nothing, not when the voice was right. She wanted Ichigo to accept her presence in a different and new way. The voice was ready to speak again when she felt it, an unsettling feeling of a pair of eyes on her that shook the voice away and made a blush spread across her cheeks. Only one person could make her feel anxious under their stare. She moves her head to the right so that her pink-eyed could look at Ichigo's set, but unlike her, he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Something you want to say, Ichigo?" She whispers loudly enough for him to hear her before hushing out, "And can you please stop staring at me."

He doesn't even care about the fact that she caught him staring. "Thank you."

"Huh? For what?" Lily pursed her lips. What is he thanking her for? She saw him gesturing to the crowd with his head, slightly making her frown. "Oh, and here I thought you wanted nothing like this." She shrugs her shoulders and looked back at the crowd. If they keep looking and speaking to each other, then the rumors won't stop. "You're welcome." She couldn't make it pass 20 seconds before looking back at Ichigo, she could still feel his eyes on her, she turns her head to look at him as he did the same.

"You look beautiful."

Again those stupid words. "I know, you keep saying it."

"When did you learn to put makeup on you?"

She moves her head over to see Starrk, the brunette still talking about Ichigo. "I asked Yoruichi to teach me." She answers while looking back at him.

"You asked Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

This time she controls her blushed. "Yes, I asked her, but only because I knew this was a very important moment for you."

"And you had to look nice for me?" He replied with a small and playful grin.

"I did, Captain Kurosaki." She said with a small smile on her face.

"You didn't need to." He went back to looking forward but kept looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He could still hear Starrk talking about him, so kept engaging in a conversation with Lily. "You had a suite ready for me. How did you get my measurements?"

"I asked Ulquiorra."

The redhead moved his head back to her. That was such a straightforward answer that sounded so real but couldn't be. "But Ulquiorra knows nothing like that." He watched her look at him with a mischief smile on her eye and face.

"Well, I asked him to find out for me."

Ichigo knitted his eyebrows together and really thought hard about it. _'When the hell did Ulquiorra had the time to asked me anything like that.' _He looks back at Lily to see her still looking at him with the same mischief smile. _'I don't remember Ulquiorra ever asking me for my clothes size. Well, there was that one time he measured me for my Traje De Luces to see what my size would be...'_

Watching her friend sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose made her smile turn to a grin. "Finally figure it out." Wasn't a question, she knew he figured it out.

"I did." Instead of sulking about it, he asked the next thing on his mind. "You didn't put yourself in any danger, right?"

Her grin dropped as she spotted his worried expression. She sighs and looks back to the crowd. "I wasn't joking when I said that I risked my life by getting the outfits. The only place I know of is Karakura Town and you can imagine that every time I open a Garganta there would be a Captain or two heading my way but I was okay because I asked Szayel to give me one of his cloaks to hide my Reiatsu."

"You'd been doing something that risky behind my back?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I wanted to surprise you!" She argues.

"You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse." He felt like arguing, but decided against it. Last time they argue she stopped talking to him for a week. "When did you find the time to sneak into the Human World, multiple times, if I may ask?" _'Even when I was always watching you.' _He mentally added.

"I did it when you were asleep." She heard his lips snap open and sent him a glare. "Don't you dare say anything! I still remember how you used to sneak down to Urahara's basement to practice your Cero Capa, you know, _that_ very dangerous technique that blew your arm up."

"I did it for you." Ichigo replied, glaring back at Lily. "Every time I practice my Cero Capa, I had you in mind."

"What?" His words both confused and excited her. Was he trying to tell her something? "Tell me what you mean." She eagerly questions back.

Ichigo loosen up his glare as Lily look at him with a big hopeful eye. "Every time I practice and fail, with mostly my arm getting blown to pieces, I made sure to recalled the reason I was doing what I was doing; to protect you." He started feeling a bit blue as he looked back on to the first incident in the Human World. "When Captain Kuchiki's Kidō Spell hit you, I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you."

"Would my death matter to you back then?" Lily nonchalantly asked him. "If I had died, then you should have remembered that you still had Starrk and Szayel left. Just because you could've lost me didn't mean you couldn't have kept living without me."

Ichigo frowns at her remark. "Are you saying this because of how you felt back then? Because you thought your life didn't matter, you thought I wouldn't have cared if you had died?" He couldn't stop himself as he caressed her left cheek with his hand, an act that was a little too bold for him. "If I had lost you, I think I wouldn't know how to keep going. I know it sounds stupid to say that when I still would have had Starrk and Szayel with me but you, you gave me an emotion I probably wouldn't have ever felt."

Her heart was racing. Wait, does she even have a heart? She must have one because she could feel the beating tempos of a heartbeat against her chest. "You mean a feeling, right? What sort of feeling is it?"

Ichigo felt the world go quiet. The redhead was sure that the only thing he's focus on right now was Lily, who was patiently waiting for his answer. An answer he was still unsure of the proper emotion he was feeling for her. So how can he give her a straightforward answer? He sighed and put together some words and hope they came out sounding right. "You make me feel so, so happy. From the first day we met, you have always been there to make me smile and laugh. Not once, after my death, did I feel like I was dead. Not when you were there to always make me feel alive." Ichigo raise an eyebrow as Lily's face went full red and wonders if he said the right words or if Lily figure out what he has been feeling for her lately. He moved in closer to her when she took a huge step away from him to make sure there was a considerable distance between them and went back to looking forward. "Lily?" She said nothing, and that made him feel as though he said the wrong words. He was ready to step closer to her when he finally noticed how quiet everything around him was.

"Ahem."

Ichigo look to his right to see Shinji with a sly grin, looking pass him, he saw Kensei and Ulquiorra with an annoyed look, Mashiro with a know-it-all expression and Starrk with a little smile on his face while gesturing out with his hand.

"It's been a couple of minutes, Ichigo." said the brunette.

The redhead looked forward and saw all the Hollows waiting for him. _'Oh shit!' _He stepped forward and bow, instantly causing the Hollows to cheer. He looks back to Starrk to see the man still smiling, with a smile that Ichigo finally realizes it meant that he would hurt him later on today. _'Great job Ichigo, you made yourself look like a fool in front of everyone.' _He scowls himself.

Starrk drop his smile and sigh. _'And we're done.' _He was ready to disband the entire gathering when he saw Lily jumping and waving over at her spot. _'Ohh... that's right.' _He cleared his throat and started his speech again. "Ofcourse, been a Captain isn't an easy job."

Ichigo look at Starrk with a puzzled look. Didn't the man said after his bow the ceremony would be over?

"Sometimes, they need a little help."

That made his eyes widen. Starrk would announce his Lieutenant! _'Who the hell could it be? Wait... is he going to give me Hiyori!? Don't you dare give her to me, Starrk!'_ But Hiyori wasn't the only person left that could get set as his Lieutenant. There was always Dordoni and Mosqueda, but from what he understood, Kensei wanted those two to stay in his Division since they were more openly accepted by the Hollows than him. Nel is a candidate, but she's a member of Rose's and Love's Sub-Division and since the team at Menos Park regularly gets attack by Hollows, keeping Nel there helps them out big time. _'Who's left?' _He wonders if it was possible that Starrk would let a normal Adjuchas become his Lieutenant, that would definitely raise moral support. A mental ease to their citizens. But the question would be who? Which Adjuchas would be the first to receive such an honor? The only two that come to mind are Zommari and Rudbornn, both powerful Hollows, but Zommari was by far the strongest of the two.

"-and without further ado,"

Ichigo cursed. He was sure Starrk had just said some hints about the person appointed to become his right hand.

"Please step forward, Lieutenant Gingerbuck of the Search&Protect Division."

Ichigo gaped and turned to see Lily, the young woman waving and smiling at the cheering crowd.

"Looks like you're stuck with me no matter where you go, Captain Kurosaki." Lily step back to his side and hip-checked him, almost making the redhead fall over.

* * *

Loly felt somewhat remorseful for Rudbornn. She patted the Hollow's trunk.** "Sorry that you didn't get to become Ichigo's Lieutenant, but you had to have seen it coming. You're just not strong enough to get set as a Lieutenant."**

**"LOLY!"** Menoly exclaimed, making her sister shrugged her shoulders.

**"What? I'm just saying what's true."** She started feeling Menoly's glare on her skin and Rudbornn's feigning indifference around the atmosphere, so she changed the subject. **"Where the hell is Zommari at? He said he would be here."**

**"He's behind the stage, waiting for Starrk-sama to call him out."** Rudbornn answered the girl.

**"Called him out for what?"** asked the scorpion-like Adjuchas.

He turned his head to look at her, her sister also paying close attention. **"Now that Captain Cifer lost his Lieutenant, who do you think will take the spot?"**

**"Zommari will become the Lieutenant of the Communication Division!?"** both sisters yelled out, gaining the attention of some surrounding Hollows.

Rudbornn nodded. **"They filled the Communication Division with some of the fastest Hollows La Estrella offers and Zommari, outside the class of Arrancar and Visored, is the 2nd fastest Hollow. Nel, being a Vasto Lorde makes her a tap bit faster."**

Menoly frown. **"How was it that you were in a Division full of speedsters? No offence but you're not fast because of your size."**

**"How is it that you know about Zommari's promotion?" **asked Loly with her appendages cross.

**"That's because I'm the one who recommended Zommari after I rejected both promotions to become Kurosaki's and Cifer's Lieutenant."** reply the tree-like Hollow.

**"What?" **That caught Loly off-guard. The moment Rudbornn heard of Ichigo's promotion, the Hollow did all it could to make sure he set the proper requirements of been a lieutenant, it wasn't an easy task either, not when he had people like Nel and Zommari to compete with. However, Zommari was aiming to fill-up the spot that Ichigo left open and from what she understood Starrk-sama didn't want to transfer Nel away from Menos Park. So Rudbornn's chances of getting into Ichigo's Division as his Lieutenant went higher with his only real competition been Lily, but her friend was already a lieutenant.

**"Why would you do something like that?" **Menoly frown.

**"Well," **Rudbornn started recalling his encounter.

* * *

-Flashback, One week before Ichigo's Official promotion-

Rudbornn stood with his upper-limbs behind his back at attention. He was in a large circular white room that from what he has heard was the Captain's meeting room. A basic and very spartan-like room that only comprise a large wooden door that he came through and colorful, marvel-made pillars that stood proudly behind the Captains; each pillar with their Captains' Insignia carved in them. There were six pillars, but only five of them had their respected Captains in front of them. He side glance towards the gold pillar standing next to Captain Cifer, a moon carved in it.

_**'Ichigo's.'**_ He looks towards Starrk, his gray pillar stood larger than the rest with a five-pointed star and with the gentle King of La Estrella standing in front of it with his arm cross and his eyes judging him, he felt a bit intimidated.

"You understand what's happening, right?"

He nodded instantly. **"I do Starrk-sama."**

"That's good then."

He heard Shinji and turn to the man. The pillar behind him was a white faded color-shade with an hourglass. "Hope our reasons for promoting you don't seem misunderstood."

Rudbornn felt a bit lost. **"What reasons are they?"**

"We have three reasons." Kensei spoke up, standing a distance away from Shinji's right side; silver pillar with a black shield standing behind him. "The first, and possibly the most positive reason is because we have looked into your abilities and found out that it could become very helpful for Ichigo."

Szayel step forward and Rudbornn notice the lack of a Captain's uniform but from he has heard from the Science Division was that both the Arrancar and Shinigami scientist were competing to see which of the two can top the other one and because of that competition, not one of the two has taken the mantel of Division Captain; although it's an unspoken rule that both men were basically ordering the Division around. "Your abilities to create one-tracked mind drones for easy instructions means you can help Ichigo's Division since its goals will be to search for Hollows everywhere; from the Human World to Hueco Mundo and bring them here to La Estrella for protection." The pinknette step back to his light-shade rose pillar with an angel feather and then Urahara, who still wore his usual clothes, step forward.

"Of course, your powers are very limited because of your current state so we're not expecting too much form you." The blonde casually added his bold comment.

Rudbornn automatically nodded back. He already knew that. **"If I'm lacking in power, then why promote me?"**

"Because of reason number two." Starrk spoke, gaining his attention. "It's no secret to us that most of the Hollows don't want the Visoreds and Shinigami here, they still don't trust them and because of the lack of trust, some Divisions been having a harder time recruiting Hollows into joining them. Before the recruitment of Mosqueda and Dordoni, Kensei had a hard time gaining any trust among the Hollows but afterwards, his Division has been steadily gaining members and with it some trust between him and our citizens."

"The Hollows don't have a problem with Ichigo now after they learn of his 'Zangetsu' identify, so he'll have no problem recruiting Hollows but what will happen to the other Divisions if every Hollow wish to join Ichigo?"

He heard his Captain speak and turn to answer Ulquiorra. **"The other divisions would lose strength."**

"That's right!" Urahara eagerly butt in. "Most Divisions have either an Arrancar or Visored as their Lieutenant so mentally some Hollows don't see a problem if they choose not to join one, they'll think we need no more numbers since we already have strong soldiers."

"But truth is that to win a war, we need both numbers and power. Some Hollows out there may have very useful abilities that could help us, but how would we know if they never bother joining." Kensei cross his arms over his chest. "By appointing you as a Lieutenant, we hope to encourage Hollows into join a Division."

In other words.

**"I'll become a public image." **Rudbornn didn't know if he should feel honor of been a change to La Estrella or dispirited that his only reason for becoming promoted was to become a guinea pig to a public experiment.

"We said not to misunderstand them." Starrk said. "We have already talked to Zommari, the Hollow you recommended to us, but we feel like the reasons went over his head and he wants to become a Lieutenant."

That sounded alot like Zommari. **"What's the third reason?"**

"Ichigo."

He couldn't stop himself from frowning in confusing as he heard Starrk's final reason. He guesses his expression was obvious since Starrk answer his uncalled question right away.

"Lately we're getting worry about his current state." Starrk raise his hand, and Rudbornn stops from opening his mouth. "It's nothing to grave, we hope," the brunette continued. "but we feel as though Ichigo's strength growth is something very abnormal... to say the least. Would you believe me if I say that Ichigo was nowhere this strong as he was a few years back?"

**"He has been fighting in this war for two years straight, so he would only get stronger." **He stated.

"That's not how power works for a Hollow." Urahara said. "A Shinigami gets stronger as the years pass by, but I'm talking about _years_. In theory, because Ichigo is an Arrancar, he should have taken 20 years to achieve his current strength, but... Ichigo isn't even 20 years old yet. He died at the tender age of 8, no knowledge of the afterlife, but still his power was higher than a lower-level Adjuchas."

"But then came the first incident in the Human World and Ichigo's power levels went from a normal Adjuchas to a powerful Vasto Lorde. A Vasto Lorde more powerful than I. Ofcourse, back then I wasn't as strong as I am today but still, the thought that there was something more powerful than me scared me because it came from Ichigo, a boy who has been an Arrancar for 2 years."

Starrk's words almost cause him to lose his composure. Almost… He couldn't open his mouth because Starrk continue.

"We didn't plan to make Ichigo a Captain so soon, but we feel as though fighting has cause his body to only react and enhance his powers. So we're hoping that settling him down with some paperwork and light work will hopefully slow him down."

**"Why is that a reason to make me his Lieutenant? Can't you ask him to stop fighting?"**

"Ichigo only has one thing in his mind, and that is to protect. So if we asked him to stop fighting in this war, then we're asking him to stop protecting the Hollows." Starrk sighed. "We're hoping that you could be Ichigo's reason and talk him out of any unnecessary fight and have him focus on running his Division. You don't have to give us your answer but in about a week I would like to know."

"A week?" Shinji asked, watching Starrk leave through the doors before stopping and answering his question.

"I'm gonna go out to train."

Rudbornn left after that. He was having mix feelings about his promotion because from what it sounds like, the Search&Protect Division creation was only to house Ichigo. He felt a bit honor with been select, even though he knew Zommari has a chance of been Ichigo's lieutenant but his fellow Division member will most likely become Ulquiorra's Lieutenant. **_'I have no reason to not join the S&P Division.' _**He made a turn around a corner and stopped as Lily stood in his way, looking a bit highly strung.

"Umm, Rudbornn, right?" She even sounded a bit nervous and upset.

**"Indeed, Lilynette-sama."**

"So, have you decided about it?"

He raises a mental eyebrow. How could she know about his supposed promotion? _**'Besides been a Lieutenant herself, I thought they would only share my promotion among the Captains.' **_He tried to speak, but Lily spoke first. And just like her brother, she answers his uncalled question.

"I saw Zommari looking a bit excited and asked him about it before he told me." She nervously shifts her weight to her right side and rubbed her right arm with her left. "He's excited about filling up Ulquiorra's open position but, since I know of Ichigo's promotion too, I know he will need a Lieutenant. So I guess that'll be you, right?"

Is that what's making her nervous? **_'But why would that-!' _**He stops his thoughts as he remembers about the rumors, and then his back stiffed. The rumors always spoke about the possible unannounced relationship between Lieutenant Kurosaki and Gingerbuck, but he has only heard those rumors as words. There's no proof. Unless one of the two speak about it then he'll believe it and right now it looks like the princess will tell him about it. **_'Is she going to tell me about it now because she wants to be his Lieutenant?' _**Is Lily hoping by telling him about her's and Ichigo's private-affair would cause him to back away from the offer?

But then why would she sought him out for? She could go straight to Starrk and tell him that she wants to be Ichigo's right hand.

Unless Starrk disapproves of their relationship. **_'Or doesn't even know about it._****_' _**But that's so unlikely since the rumors have spread far and wide across La Estrella, or possibly even across Hueco Mundo.

After realizing he has said nothing yet he opens his mouth, but instead of beating around the bush, he questions her straightforward. **"You want my position." **It was a stated fact that cause the young woman to look at the ground with a sad smile on her face.

"No, I'm not here to do that to you. Menoly and Loly have told me how hard you been working to be sure the other Captains see you fit to be his Lieutenant. I…" she raises her head to look at him. "I just want you to promise me something."

Now this wasn't something he was expecting, in all honestly, he was pretty much expecting her to claim his position. _**'But she would never do that, not when she respects every Hollow like a human being.' **_What would her request be? **"What do you wish from me?" **He saw her smile brighten up a bit.

"Protect him."

Now he's lost, and it seems she could read him because she clarifies what she meant.

"Ichigo will always end up getting himself in a stupid situation and I'm hoping you'll be there by his side to make sure he doesn't get himself hurt." She gave him another smile before turning around and walking away with slumped shoulders. He would have let her walk away but he didn't feel satisfied with her words, they're not what she really wants to say.

**"Why don't you become his Lieutenant?" **He asked her and she turned around.

"Because you've been working too hard for me to take it away from you and if you have been getting stronger to be his Lieutenant, then I don't have to worry about him getting in danger."

It took him a while, but then he figures it out. **"You want to protect him, don't you?"**

"I do." She raises a hand over her chest. "I sometimes feel like Ichigo would only listen to me if I told him not to do something stupid. With others, he would probably wave their words away, but mine, I feel like he only listens to me." She lowers her hand and bows deeply. "Please, since I can't do it, protect him for me!"

He watches her leave soon after those words.

\- End of Flashback -

* * *

**"I realize after that moment that the rumors might hold some truth in them and so after a week of thinking it over I gave my position to Lilynette." **Rudbornn look towards the sisters, surprise written all over their face. **"After I sense Starrk-sama return from his training, I told him about my choice. I sense you both leave before I even got there. After a few minutes of talking, he said he was fine with my decision and ****that I had to inform Lily about it too." **Looking back to the stage as Zommari got announce as Ulquiorra's Lieutenant, he added. **"Although I wasn't expecting her to be so prepared in the last minute with her choice of clothing."**

**"You mean the dress?" **Menoly asked before looking back at the stage. **"Lily had the outfit ready about a week later the moment she heard of Ichigo's promotion about two weeks ago."**

**"So either been his Lieutenant or not, Lily would have been wearing the dress, anyway." **Loly added.

Both their statements made Rudbornn laugh. **"Guess I made the right choice then." **He remembers the way both teen got lost in each other's presence, the world forgotten to them. _**'What's small between you two will turn into a friendship, and that friendship will turn to a bond that will soon turn into love.' **_He left as Starrk ended the ceremony.

* * *

\- Soul Society -

Turquoise eyes open to see the rays of the sun breaking through his dark room. As the light hit his eyes, Tōshirō covered them with his blanket. Wishing that another day wouldn't start so soon, but with no way to stop the bright object in the sky, he threw the blanket and got up. He was already late.

What's the worse thing his Captain can do to him, anyway?

**-X-**

**And we're done. Phew, that took a while. Heh, sorry about that folks, I have been busy playing Monster Hunters Iceborne, work is picking up because of the Holidays too and had to wait for a while to place the Wi-fi in my new place.**

**The next chapter will be out before or after Christmas.**

**-Ten Out.**


	22. Let's Talk Politics

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**Chapter 20: Let's talk Politics**

"Will you tour around Karakura Town?"

Renji looked up from the paperwork to look at his Captain, Byakuya staring at his own set of work. He rubbed a hand across his chest, tracing the scar Zangetsu left him. "Does that mean it's our turn?"

The noble shook his head. "It's not our turn. Captain Ukitake doesn't have someone to take with him."

_'What about Rukia.' _Renji didn't voice his thought directly. "I was sure he already had someone in mind to take to the Human World."

"Rukia won't go anywhere near the Human World."

"Is that her decision, sir?" Renji flinched as his Captain glared at him.

"It was mine."

The redhead said nothing as he put down his work. "Is Captain Ukitake leaving right now?" He saw his Captain nod, not even looking at him. He stood up and headed to the door before stopping and asking about who else will tour Karakura Town. His Captain didn't look at him as he answered.

"Captain Komamura and Suì-Fēng, with their respected Lieutenants."

His eyes widened as he heard of the petite captain. "Captain Suì-Fēng's coming? With Lieutenant-"

"Yes." Byakuya interrupted. "Head to the Senkaimon before they leave you behind."

He sprinted out from the room, heading straight to the Senkaimon in a hurry but soon as he walked out from his Division, Renji slowed down and walk now. He was having a hard time believing that Suì-Fēng would return to the Human World to hunt the infamous Hollow after her two years of hiatus, and with her Lieutenant of all people too. _'Two years.' _It shouldn't mean anything to him. Years was just a word that meant time has passed by. So for a Shinigami, two years meant nothing if you could live for centuries. But, in those two years, things really changed. More than what he ever expected.

* * *

_-Flashback, 4 months after the 2nd park incident-_

Renji followed Lieutenant Kotetsu as she leads him across the 4th Division to see Rukia, his friend was finally ready to leave. He stops as the tall, silver-haired woman knock on a door.

"You have a visitor, Rukia." Isane peek inside the room first before moving from the door and allowing him to walk in. "Lieutenant Abarai came to escort you out."

"Yo." he said to Rukia, his friend already back to wearing her Shinigami uniform. "Finally ready to leave this place?" He walks her out the Division and kept guiding her towards the local bar that off-duty Shinigami like to hang around at, she noticed right away since he wasn't taking her to her home or Division.

"Renji, where are we going?"

"The bar." He said, and from the corner of his eyes he saw Rukia frown.

"You know I don't drink."

"I know but," he stops to think before shrugging off his shoulders. "Well, supposed to be a surprise for when you got there, but alot of people have been asking for you. Rangiku, Kira, Momo, and some other Lieutenants."

"Why didn't they come and visit me then?" Her frown deepen.

"Your brother shoo'd them away, saying that you needed to rest and recover."

"Ah."

They walked in silence until they reached the local bar, Rangiku's drunken voice reaching Renji's ears. "Oh great, she already started drinking." He slides the door open to see the commotion the woman may have already started, but to his great disbelief, the rest of the customers didn't seem so bother with her random outbursts. Usually a few Shinigami would laugh with her or be looking at her, but most of them were looking down at their drinks while taking quick glances at them and whispering among each other. "What the hell."

He looked over to where he saw Rangiku and walked towards her, Rukia right behind him. "Sheesh, you couldn't have waited for Rukia to get here." He scowled as he took a seat next to Shūhei, Rukia taking a seat between him and Iba. He saw Rangiku's face planted on the table, and Momo was rubbing the woman's back. "Don't worry about her Momo," he said as he filled himself a glass. "She's just drunk right now."

"Momo, are you okay?" Rukia asked.

As he heard her, the redhead looked at the 5th Division Lieutenant and noticed that she was crying. How didn't he notice that?

"Rukia?" Rangiku looked up and just like Momo, the woman was crying. "RUKIA!" One last sniffed and wiping the tears with her hand, the strawberry blonde filled a glass for Rukia. "I haven't seen you in forever! I'd been trying to sneak into your room to see you, but your brother left a few guards outside the door to keep everyone but nurses outside." She shoves the drink into Rukia's hands.

"Well, you know how Nii-sama can get." the petite woman replied.

"See, I told you they were already here!" Ikkaku said.

Yumichika flicked his hair as he took a seat next to Rangiku. "Sorry, but you know how long it takes for my hair to finish."

"Aren't I glad I don't have any." the bald man mutter before looking at the gather party. "Now that everyone is here, let's drink."

Half an hour passed by before Renji finally realized how the bar had still stayed quiet. "Sheesh, what's wrong with everyone today?" he whispers to Rukia, who took a sip of her cup, still not even done with her first drink.

"I don't know."

"Okay, you know what, I'm dying to hear it." Ikkaku lean forward towards Renji and grinned. "You had been keep your lips tight and seal about what happen at the Human World. So spilled all the details, tell me about your encounter with Zangetsu." His words cause the surrounding mood to drop.

Yumichika twirled his drink before taking a sip. "It was that bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." Rangiku said.

"C'mon then!" the bald man slammed his hands on the table. "You guys battle and survive the infamous Zangetsu so I wanna hear all the nice detail in how you guys fought him off."

"Fought him off?" Renji glared at his drink. "We…" he trembles with rage as he remembers how weak Zangetsu made him feel. "We got our asses handed to us, that's what happen." he directed his glared towards Ikkaku, the bald man didn't flinch but he could see his eagerness disappearing. "We didn't stand a fucking chance. Right from the start, Zangetsu took out both Rukia and Ōmaeda in seconds. We couldn't even react because he froze us with his Reiatsu. We probably only lasted a minute against him."

"Is that true?"

The redhead turned to a Shinigami who asked the question. The bar was silent and listening to him now, but he could hear a few of them whispering. "Yeah, it's true. We didn't stand a chance."

"Why are we still looking for this Hollow?"

"Ofcourse they lasted a minute, they're only Lieutenants."

"But even the captains couldn't kill Zangetsu!"

"Isn't this the third time Zangetsu have gotten away?"

The bar erupted into questions, and Renji had the half-conscious to agree with most of them. He understood how they couldn't leave Zangetsu to roam around freely with just how dangerous the Hollow have become, but why waste so much time and men to take him down? Why couldn't Central 46 order all the Captains to go after the Hollow? Why must only three of them head towards the Human World while the rest stay behind? He was sure that not even Zangetsu could survive a battle against all the captains of the Gotei 13. Or why can't the Captain-commander go after the Hollow?

"You know it's not an easy job to find Zangetsu." Kira said, gaining the party and the bar's attention. "Captain Ichimaru told me about an odd ability Zangetsu possess. Apparently the Hollow can hide his presence; Reiatsu and everything."

"So the Hollow knows how to hide." Shūhei cross his arms. "That would explain how even Captain Suì-Fēng can't find the Hollow."

"But how is he still too hard to find? All we have to do is increase our numbers." Iba said.

"You know this Hollow could hide anywhere, right?" Kira told Iba, "The Human World is a big place and either way, we don't even know if the Hollow returned to Hueco Mundo. So what can we do?"

"Send some of our Captains into Hueco Mundo?" a random Shinigami question, causing the blonde to shake his head.

"That would be an ugly idea." Yumichika said. "If we send some of our troops into the Human World and Hueco Mundo, then that would leave Soul Society mostly defenseless. Making it easier for Zangetsu to attack us. Zangetsu could be here and we may not know it because of his ability."

"That's not even the worst part." Momo said, causing everyone to look at her. "Captain Aizen told me about the Captain meeting they had after what happen and the dreadful news about Captain Ukitake's report." she shivers to what her captain told her. "Zangetsu is some soldier who's a follower of the King of Hueco Mundo that leads an army full of monsters like Zangetsu..."

"No way that's real." Iba asked in disbelief.

"It's real," Renji said. "Captain Kuchiki told me about the other Hollow that Zangetsu came with. He and Captain Suì-Fēng fought him and they couldn't even beat it."

"So there's not only a bigger monster out there that's stronger than Zangetsu, but there's more like him, too?" Rukia spoke, feeling her stomach twist itself into a knot. "Are they building an army to fight us?"

Renji look around the bar as everyone broke out into whispers. He could understand their reasons for sounding scared and worry. When his captain told him about it, the scar on his chest started burning. Was he ready to fight in a war against powerful opponents like Zangetsu? _'Only if I want to end up like Marechiyo.' _Thinking about the late 2nd Division Lieutenant, he raises his cup and silently made a toast. He may not know what happen, but from what he understood and have being told, Ōmaeda had to sacrifice his life to save theirs. _'I'm sorry that I only talked to you because you were rich.'_

"Renji?"

Hearing his name, he turns to look at Rukia and realizes that everyone else was staring at him. He looks at his raise cup. "To Ōmaeda, his death won't be in vain. We'll find Zangetsu and bring him down." He drank to his fellow late-lieutenant.

"Where is he…"

Renji turned to look at the speaker and was more than blown away to see a young girl with long, light-brown hair and green eyes wearing a pink kimono with white flowers patterns inside a bar. "What are you doing here, kid?" Instead of answering his question, the kid asked the same thing again, making him scowl. "Go home kid, you shouldn't be here." He saw the girl ignored him and started looking around the group when her eyes landed on Rukia.

"You! You're from the Kuchiki Clan, right?" the girl asked.

"I... well... I am..." Rukia sputtered as she looked around the bar to find the girl's parent. "You should go home, your parents might be worry about you."

"M-mayero."

An out of breath voice spoke and Renji turned to the bar's entrance to see a rather large man with curly hair, a necklace made of gold wearing a pair of sunglasses, all while wearing a pair of some very expensive looking clothes. As the girl turned around to look at the man, Renji figured this was the girl's father. "Monitor your kid better so she won't-!" He stopped as the man straighten himself out and a quick memory flash before him. He has seen this man before. "You're Ōmaeda Marenoshin." This was Marechiyo's father. _'So that means the girl is his sister.' _He turns to look at the girl who was staring back at Rukia, the child's stare making his friend shift nervously on her seat.

"Where is he." Mayero asked again, though this time her requested sounded like a demand.

Marenoshin sighed as he put a hand on his daughter's shoulders. "Mayero. You already know." As a response, Mayero turned around and hit her father on the shin, making the man wince. As he let go of her, the girl ran out of the bar while crying out: "He's not dead!"

Shaking his head, Marenoshin looked back to the ragged-group of Shinigami. "I'm sorry about that," he sounded so worn out. "It have been hard for her to accept that Marechiyo isn't with us anymore." he looked at Rukia. "She recently just learn about how you were there in Marechiyo's last moments and thought she could get a different answer from you since you're from the Kuchiki clan; she thought you would have told her the truth by promising it on your clan's name." he sighed as he turned around and crossed his arms. "I'm not like Mayero. No need to lie about Marechiyo's death to me so tell me how he die."

Though the question wasn't directed towards her specifically, Renji knew that Marenoshin expected for Rukia to answer him. He turns to look at Rukia, her eyes staring deeply into her drink.

"He died protecting us."

The redhead turned back to see the back head of Marenoshin nod and left soon after that.

"There goes the mood." Ikkaku said, receiving glares from the surrounding Lieutenants. "What? I mean, honestly, what a way to ruin the mood."

"Not like there was a lively mood from the start." Shūhei may feel a bit buzz, but he was nowhere near drunk. "Before Renji got here, Rangiku was already drowning herself with alcohol after what happened today at the Captains' meeting."

The 6th Division Lieutenant cock an tatted eyebrow up. He wonders if it had to do with the sudden Captains' meeting his Captain got called for. "Captain Kuchiki left for the meeting with a rush. What was it about?" Quiet sobbing reached his ears and he turned to look Momo.

"Tōshirō..." She couldn't continue after Captain Hitsugaya's name left her mouth. She was silently chocking on her sobs.

"They stripped captain Hitsugaya of his rank."

Renji rushed to meet Rangiku's face. "What?" That was a joke, right?

"It was a decision made from most of the Captains, Central 46 and the Captain-commander." the strawberry blonde turned to Renji. "Just recently many of the Captains had frowned down upon the way Captain Hitsugaya seemed to abandon his duties as a Captain since he has been focusing himself in finding Zangetsu; they finally seemed to realize that he had become incredibly obsess with the Hollow." she took a quick swing of her drink. "Central 46 got involved when the Ōmaeda Clan asked about the specific death of their son; While his death wasn't kept away from them, the way he died did since there was still not enough information about what happened. The Ōmaeda Clan and Central 46 didn't have a full painted picture until the Captain-commander spoke up about how their son had probably saved us by distracting Zangetsu. The Ōmaeda Clan blamed Captain Hitsugaya for his multiple failures of killing Zangetsu. So after that, the Ōmaeda Clan demanded to set Captain Hitsugaya on trial for the possible direct death of their son."

"THAT'S FUCKING STUPID!" Renji slammed the table. "Why would Central 46 listen to them! They're not even one of the four Great Noble Houses! They have no power over Central 46!"

Rangiku glared at the redhead. "Your right, they shouldn't, unless ONE of the Nobles Clans sees it fit that Captain Hitsugaya get set on trial."

"Wait... you're not telling us that my Nii-sama asked for it?" Rukia said, causing Renji to get taken aback.

"I... want to be angry at your brother but can't." Rangiku looked down to her drink. "Central 46 interviewed all the captains expect for Tōshirō; So that's how they learned of him ignoring his captain's duty. After the trial finished, and they found Tōshirō guilty, Central 46 finally decided on a punishment that wouldn't keep him away from the possible war that's building up slowly. A few of the Captains didn't care about Tōshirō's punishment, but others did and those who cared made their thoughts very obvious."

Now drunk, as he has been drinking throughout the blonde's explanation, Ikkaku raises his hand. "Oh, um, yeah~, Captain Zaraki told us that he didn't really care about what may happen to Captain Hitsugaya but it did pissed him off when Hitsugaya interrupted his fight with Zangetsu."

"So you can guess that he was in favor of the punishment." Yumichika added.

"My Captain didn't care for Hitsugaya's punishment either." Kira continued after taking a quick drink. "And neither did Kurotsuchi. So is anyone guess if they were against it or with it."

Shūhei, with his head on the table and with rosy cheeks said, "Captain Kaname thought the punishment was fair enough."

"Same with my Captain." Iba commented. "Just to make the list shorter, only four captains went against Hitsugaya's punishment and they were Aizen, Unohana, Ukitake, and Shunsui. Everyone, including the Captain-commander, thought it was fair."

"But we just lost one of our captains!" Renji screamed in outrage. "A war might break out soon and they ruin an entire functional division!"

"Central 46 had tasked someone from the 2nd Division to fill up the Captain-role in the 10th Division." Rangiku sighed. "I don't know who it is but I hope he's not too strict."

"Can Captain Hitsugaya get his position back?" No matter what, Renji will still see and call the young-prodigy a Captain.

Rangiku looks at the redhead. "He does. The Captain-commander gave him three years to kill Zangetsu, but if he can't do it, then he won't become a captain until the next 200 hundred years."

Renji leads back on the chair and looks up to the ceiling. "Three years? All right, then I guess I have plenty of time to help Captain Hitsugaya get his place back." He looks back to the group to see everyone staring at him with shock. "What?"

"You'll help Tōshirō get his position back?" Momo said, having a hard time believing Renji's words. It's nowhere near being a problem for him, he won't get any sort of reward what so ever. Renji nodded, and she asks: "Why?" Causing the redhead to frown.

"If only I was a bit stronger than Marechiyo wouldn't have died. His death's a bigger problem for me than his." Momo quietly thanked him and he smirked at the strawberry blonde. "You'll get your Captain back soon enough. Besides, he only got demoted, that's not much of a punishment since all he has to do is kill one lousy Hollow."

"Actually," Rangiku's hating herself for sounding like a broken record. "getting demoted from a Captain wasn't his punishment. He got demoted to a Lieutenant."

Rukia frowns upon hearing the very odd punishment. "Lieutenant? Who needs a lieu-!" she stops and her eyes slowly widen. "Are... are you saying he has become her lieutenant?"

As Rangiku slowly nods, Renji curse. "Ah fuck."

_\- End of Flashback -_

* * *

The worst part of Captain Hitsugaya's ordeal was spending and wasting 2 years of his hunt by training with his temporary Captain, but now after so long, the boy's back. _'I made a promise to help him.' _Renji tighten his fist and rushed towards the Senkaimon, not trying to waste any more of Hitsugaya's time. After a few more minutes he reached his destination and found Captain Ukitake, Suì-Fēng, and Komamura waiting; though Suì-Fēng looked a little impatient right now. The woman was tapping her right feet while looking left and right with a glare.

"He's late." She spat her words and as her eyes landed on Kuchiki's Lieutenant, she started badmouthing Tōshirō. "I gave him a time and place but that worthless brat is far worse than Marechiyo ever was!"

"Come on now, Captain Suì-Fēng, don't be so rude towards your Lieutenant," Ukitake started looking around for the woman's 2nd seat. "I'm sure Tōshirō-kun overslept."

"That's the reason I sent him to bed earlier than usual, so that he wouldn't wake up too late!"

Captain Komamura frown behind his mask. "You're not the boy's mother neither."

Renji watched the petite captain argue with her colleagues before noticing Iba walking up to him. "How long have you guys been waiting for?"

"About 10 minutes."

Iba's response made the redhead scowl. "Why is she tripping so hard for then? Also, if she thought this would be a problem then why didn't she fetch him before coming here?"

"Yeah, why didn't you wake me up, Captain Suì-Fēng?"

Hearing Tōshirō's voice behind them, both 2nd seat move out of the way to reveal a very much relaxed Lieutenant Hitsugaya with a cup of tea on his hand.

With the appearance of her cause of anger, Suì-Fēng marched to the boy and poke his chest with every word. "You're late, Lieutenant!"

His body flinched by the hard poking but his expression didn't, Tōshirō sip some of his tea before replying. "My alarm didn't go off." His words only caused the woman to look at him with a stare that Death would try to avoid. In the two years of becoming reduced to Suì-Fēng's Lieutenant, he learned that the woman wouldn't make his life any easy. She was really going after him, either because the death of her Lieutenant was on his hand or because... no wait, there's no 'or', the 2nd Division Captain just wanted him dead. _'I guess she cared for her late Lieutenant.'_

She trained him in ways that would break a normal Shinigami's but not him. Suì-Fēng must have forgotten that he's a Captain.

...

Tōshirō looked away from his Captain, which only caused the woman to go on another rant that he didn't much care about. He _used_ to be a captain, and it hurts to think about it. It hurts even more knowing that he only has about a year left to kill Zangetsu. Suì-Fēng put him in some very intense training that was better described as torture and because of that 'training' he just lost two or his three years. His time was running out, and he has become more desperate in returning to Karakura Town.

He looked back at her with an icy-look. "We need to get going, Captain Suì-Fēng, we're wasting our time." he spoke to her coolly and calmly as he walked pass her, which only made Suì-Fēng replied to him with a fiery attitude.

"Don't think you can order me around, Lieutenant Hitsugaya." As the boy kept walking away, she narrowed her eyes into a glare and smirked. "I can tell the Captain-commander that we'll skip our turn and let another Captain go." Watching as the boy stop and clutch his right hand into a fist that shook with anger, she turns around. "I thought I train you to be patient, but seeing how impatient you are, I guess we need to go for another two years of training." She never got to take the first step before Tōshirō open his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Captain Suì-Fēng."

He didn't even turn around to apologize to her and it's not like he needed to, she could practically see him say those words through gritted teeth and feel the rage it drives him through. "Good." she walked pass him and saw the silver-haired boy glaring at the ground. "Now that you remember your place, let's head to Karakura Town."

Captain Ukitake softly shook his head. "Well, this is going to be a very interesting week."

* * *

_\- Hueco Mundo -_

"Fucking finally!" Ichigo threw his hands over his head and looked at Lily, who finally listened to his request by wrapping black bandages around her chest to cover them. "Three days later and we're finally done running through all these damn sheets!"

Lily roll her eye before turning to both Menoly and Loly, who got invited into their apartment. "Thanks for the help you two. I'll owe you one." She watched as both Adjuchas stoop up and left before turning her sight on Ichigo. "You know, this could have gotten done faster if we had paid attention." she looks down to the two piles on the table, one larger than the other one. "I'm going to kill Shinji."

"Go for it," the redhead grumble before picking up the smaller pile of papers. "That jackass re-printed everyone's paper at least five times. I knew I wasn't imagining things when I saw Rudbornn's name twice in a role." he turns his sights on the crumble-up paper on the floor. Apparently Shinji decided to prank him by making his first captain's duty a pain in the ass. Luckily for him, he gave half the sheets to Lily, and they soon found out about Shinji's little prank when Lily stumble upon the blondes' transfer sheet that only said his name and hobby; to annoy people when he's bored.

Lily took the papers from his hand and ran a quick scan through all of them. "Well, atleast he made us waste our time. Our Division isn't ready until tomorrow. But that doesn't mean we can't start on our duties." she looks up to him and says, "You know what our Division is all about, right?"

"Search for Hollows across Hueco Mundo or the Human World and bring them back here for protection." he cross his arms behind his head. "Not much of a job. I rather be out there on the battlefield than be cramp-up in an office."

"How much do you know about the recent changes?"

That caught Ichigo's attention. "Recent changes? About what?"

"Hueco Mundo, what else?" She stops to see Menoly's name again and remove the extra paper before answering Ichigo. "Baraggan seems to call back most of his army in Menos Park to search for Harribel's whereabouts."

"Harribel?" Ichigo furrow his eyebrows. "Why would Baraggan be searching for her?"

"You don't know?" the girl asked him with a curious tone, still looking through the papers. "Haven't you heard the rumors that are going around right now?"

Scowling, the redhead says, "Have little time to stop and hear when we're in the middle of a war."

"So you really don't know." She looks at him and says, "About a few months ago a ton of Hollows from both sides and Hueco Mundo started joining forces with Tia Harribel and made her into a 3rd party represented. So now she has enough followers for her to join into this war."

"But she wouldn't do anything like that."

"Ofcourse she wouldn't." She mirrors the same look on Ichigo's eyes; his signature scowl. "But if Baraggan gets to find and kill her, then he'll forced her entire followers into soldiers and possibly attack us with heavier forces."

"I don't get it. Why would they leave La Estrella if we're protecting them?" Ichigo spoke his trouble thought and Lily answered him right away.

"Because they're scare, even Baraggan's Hollows are scare. When our conflict started we were on the loosing end of this war, we couldn't train new Hollows to replace the one's we lost until we step into the battlefield, but things were already too late. Many Hollows thought we were a lost cause so they jump ship, but they couldn't turn to Baraggan because then they would get kill so they marched aimlessly until they found Tia. As for Baraggan's army, once we started kicking their asses many of them left when they thought Baraggan was the one losing the war and just like our Hollows, they found refuge with Tia."

"Why didn't they come here?"

"Because of the Visoreds."

Ichigo tsk'd at the stupid reason. "What is it about the Visoreds that they don't like? Arrancar and Visoreds are basically the same thing!" His friend sighed and shook her head.

"Acceptance wasn't going to happen right away."

"But they don't bother giving them a chance!" Ichigo argued. "They're great people! Possibly the only people in this entire world that sees them as individuals!"

"Ichigo, you don't understand." Lily look at him with a glum look in her eye. "Us, the Hollows, we spent our entire life living like animals, Hell, some of us possibly live longer as a Hollow than we did been human and, because of that, by some point in our lives we stop looking at ourselves like regular human beings and more like monsters."

"But aren't you trying to change that?" Ichigo may not know of everything that Lily does around La Estrella and as Starrk's Lieutenant since lately he's involved in the war more directly, but from what he understands, Lily was trying to change the Hollows' point-of-view. She was trying to show them that their lives didn't end by becoming Hollows.

The limenette sighed and leaned her head on her hand. "I am, but things are harder than what I ever expected. I finally got most of them to respect their lives and others so that we wouldn't be getting so many cases of feeding frenzies. The most 'humane' Hollows that Menoly and Loly got to find got sent to me before I got them a job around the Divisions and a few stores in the Plaza for them to sell Szayel's Arrancar Pills."

"Jobs and... sell food?"

Hearing her friend's confused voice, Lily pulls out a silver coin with a star on one side and flips it to reveal a moon on the other side. "Yoruichi gave me a very, very long speech about politics and governments a year ago. She once said that I was trying to establish a somewhat government because of how I felt towards the Hollows-."

"A government? You?" Ichigo interrupted, feeling more confused than ever. He never imagined that Lily would turn out like this, or sound so interested in such things like politics.

"Who do you think help establish all the Divisions' jobs?"

"You?" Ichigo's mind was now feeling muddled.

Lily nodded as she tosses the coin to Ichigo. "Escudo isn't just our military force; it's also our form of government. All the Divisions that we have made Starrk's and my job easier to handle. While Szayel and Urahara run our science department, they also help us run the entire city's power, and they also put cameras across Menos Park to keep a watch on our food supply. Also, with the help of Tessai and Hacchi, they created the Kidō barrier that signals us when Hollows try to sneak in here."

"So when that happens, Ulquiorra's Division, the Communication Division, passes the message to any of the members of Kensei's Division where they handle the Hollow themselves, ofcourse if the Hollow come here in good nature then we have them go through a test first to see if they're worthy of becoming register citizens into our city. As for the test, well, they have an entire year with Rose and Love in protecting Menos Park from Baraggan's army."

"Who the hell do Love and Rose work for?" Ichigo asked, still surprise with how each division seems connected with one another. "And what about Yoruichi? How is it that she gets to be in the Human World only?"

"Love and Rose work for Starrk under his Division which only focuses in protecting Menos Park; which is where we farm our food." Lily answered, which cause Ichigo to frown softly.

"They get to protect Menos Park daily? I mean, I remember getting sent there a few times when things got too hard for them to handle but, if they were always under pressure, how come Ulquiorra or Starrk never send me there more often? Actually, since you were Starrk's Lieutenant, how come you never fought?"

"Because I was more focus in helping the Hollows inside La Estrella, besides, we have over a thousand Hollows in Menos Park, 2 Captain-class Shinigami and 1 powerful Vasto Lorde." Lily shrugged her shoulders before standing up as she heard a knock on the door. "Probably the reason you didn't get sent there so often. Also, as for Yoruichi, she actually works for the Communication Division, in fact, she's supposed to be the Captain with Ulquiorra as her Lieutenant but she didn't want the job and instead works in keeping us inform about what the Shinigami have been doing."

"What does Shinji do?" Ichigo's eyes follow Lily.

"Collects information."

"About?"

"Just about everything. When was the last case of a Feeding Frenzy, numbers of attacks on Menos Park, how many Gillians we have consume an entire month, sales, etc."

"That... sounds like a lot of work." Ichigo guess that's the reason Shinji came to the Plaza for his promotion. _'To get away from all the paperwork.'_

She snorted before opening the door to Zommari. "His job is easy thanks to me. How can I help you?"

**"Lilynette-sama or umm, Lieutenant Gingerbuck, I have a very important message from Rose to Captain Kurosaki."**

Before the Hollow could repeat the message from Rose, one of Rudbornn's drones, which looks like a far smaller miniature version of the Tree-like Adjuchas, shove himself forward and now stood in front of an agitated Zommari and a curious Lily. **"Captain Kurosaki. Hollow in the Human World. Hunted by Shinigami. Report to the Science Division." **After the last message, the drone slowly dried out before ending up looking like a dead tree.

"That was interesting." Ichigo commented from behind Lily before asking about what Rose wanted.

**"He said how _that _Hollow got spotted again."**

That's how the message ended, and it caused Lily to scowl. That sounded a lot like a personal message between the both of them. "Hey, what Hollow is Rose talking about?" she turned to Ichigo and notices the way his eyebrows deepen; a typical sign that told her that he was scowling under his mask. "Something that I should know, Captain?"

"Yeah... but first, we need to head towards Szayel." said Ichigo as he walked out, Zommari already long gone.

Before following, Lily taps her right hip to feel her sword. _'Okay good.' _She looked over her Captain and saw both his duo-color hilts inside their sheath. She started jogging after him before they both jumped in a Sonido.

A few minutes later, and both of them reached the doors to the entrance of the North façade; the Science Divisions. Everything about the North façade was different compared to the rest, since everything about the entire Division was more "modern-up". Computers which just as equally confusing electronics got placed in almost any corner with a group of the most Humane-Hollows keeping a watch if any changes have happened.

Ichigo, finally curious enough on the Hollows, asked Lily about it.

"When you found Mosqueda and Dordoni with the strange colony of Hollows, many of them had stayed looking closely human because they had tried to remove their mask at the early stage of their evolution but most of them didn't end so well. Many of them died during it but does who didn't reverted themselves back into a human-like body but still kept their mask, hole and they gain some form of deformity." Lily answered and then said, "Szayel has even classified them as a different class of Menos; Menos Pequeño."

The redhead was about to ask about the deformity part when he noticed a Hollow with wide shoulder blades that seemed to come out from the Hollow's back. _'Ah, I see.'_

"Yeah, I put many of them into Shinji's and Szayel's Division because they help them out where they need the extra hands at." Lily added.

Ichigo hummed before pushing a French door to reveal the main room of the Science Division, the room buzzing with life. Hollows at front of monitors that he could see a few of them set in La Estrella, Menos Park and the Human World. There was a giant screen in front of the room that seemed a bit off focus.

"CAN'T YOU IDIOT SET OUR CONNECTION RIGHT!"

Hearing Hiyori's voice, both teens looked for the girl that was barking at a Hollow; the Shinigami wearing a headset.

"You're supposed to be in charge of this thing, Paramia!"

Roka Paramia was a humane-Hollow with four large spider legs coming from her back wrapped in tattered clothes with a normal human skull mask and because of her human-body, Ichigo could see the way Roka was a woman with her obvious chest size and curves. Perhaps feeling a bit bad for the girl, he spoke up to gain Hiyori's attention and her wrath. "Hey, Snaggletooth, what the hell do you need? And can you stop ordering people around, you're not this places Lieutenant."

"Put a sock in it, Captain Shit-face!" the aggressive Shinigami pointed a finger at Ichigo and made a point. "Also, I may not be this Division Lieutenant but since those two idiots ditched their job on me because of their stupid project I had to be the one running this place!"

**"Mam, we finally have an image on the Human World!" **Roka said, bringing everyone's attention to the giant screen.

Ichigo could see three Lieutenants after a large nāga-like Hollow with shoulder-length black hair and a skull-like mask. Most his muscular body was dark brown, but his arms were a deep red, and a black pattern resembling saw blades on a thick strip starts on the small of his back and runs down the length of his tail, the tip of which is black and a Hollow hole at the center of his chest, near his collarbones.

As he looks more closely at the video, Ichigo notices Captain Hitsugaya. _'But he's wearing a Lieutenant badge. What happen to him?'_

"Find Yoruichi!" Hiyori barked at the woman, and she started typing down some coordinates.

**"Give me a few minutes!" **She said which cause the Shinigami to groan.

"We don't have a minute!" She turns to Ichigo and yelled at the redhead. "What are you doing! Get your ass to the Human World! Paramia, earpieces!" As Roka gave her two earpieces, she tosses them to both teens before she started experimenting with the headset's controls. "All right, both the headset and earpieces linked up. Now get your asses to the Human World!"

Ichigo pass the other device to Lily and look back to the giant screen to see Shinigami Captains chasing a black cat. _'Crap! Yoruichi needs help!'_

"She will be okay." Lily said as she fixed her earpiece. "Don't forget who she is. Right now she's baiting the Captains away from the Hollow so we can rescue it easier." she glanced at her friend to see him nodded and looked back to Roka. "Go back to the Hollow." As the Hollow did as she was told, Lily said. "Does that place look familiar to you, Ichigo?"

"I think... it does." Ichigo looked to his side and tap the air, opening a Garganta.

"Hey, Captain dumbass. I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but you can't afford to waste your time fighting the Shinigami. Szayel and Urahara made sure Hueco Mundo was impossible for the Shinigami to find exacts coordinates to enter it but when a Garganta opens up between worlds, there are small traces for them to use before we can jam them. Save the Hollow, got it? No fighting the Shinigami." Hiyori glanced towards Ichigo to once again see the redhead nod. "Good, you got 10 minutes. Don't waste them." Watching them leave, Hiyori went back to barking orders. "I WANT YOU IDIOTS READY FOR WHEN THEY CLOSE THE GARGANTA! BECAUSE IF THERE'S ONE PERSON WHO CAN FIND US, IT'S CAPTAIN KUROTSUCHI!"

* * *

Lily looked at Ichigo, who was quietly walking towards the other end of the inter dimensional tunnel. Just a few minutes ago he looked like he was ready to rush into the Human World, but now it looks like his rush has run out. She really needs to start a conversation to get rid of the silences before old memories come creeping out again. "So, about the Hollow that you said you would tell me?"

Ichigo didn't look back to her as he answered in a monotone. "About a year ago when the war was right at the peak and I was doing daily tours in Menos Park, a stranger double headed Gillian was getting spotted across the battlefield. At first we ignored it but then later on we started seeing it eating Hollows from both sides and before we knew it, the Gillian was hunting full parties of Hollows; full Adjuchas parties." Finally, a scowl reached his eyes and a trouble tone reached his voice. "We tried talking to it but it disappears all the time without a trace. I talked to Szayel about it and he thinks that the Gillian is just feeding on our troops and Baraggan's to only evolve but I doubt it. Lately it became a problem because it started targeting our farms too."

The redhead was about to step through the Garganta before Lily pulled him back. He looked towards her to see a trouble look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She questions him first, she knew there was something else troubling him and if she has to guess, it's by seeing Captain Hitsugaya again. "You're acting really... off. Does it have to do with seeing the Shinigami again?"

Obviously she was right, but it wasn't the entire truth. "I'm nervous right now. This is going to be my first official mission as a Captain, I can't screw things up and the fact that I have to see Captain Hitsugaya of all the Shinigami there, I just feel so edgy." He started walking in circles, arms flying over his head in melodramatic fashion. "Last time I was so unprepared for him! I know that I had 2 years to train myself, but he could have done the same thing too! I need to make sure I have a plan ready for any possible scenario!" _'And the worst part of it all.'_ "I also can't fight through all of them, on the contrary, now that you're here with me I have to make sure he doesn't hurt you!"

It's sweet that Ichigo's worried about her, but he needs to understand that he has nothing to worry about. "Ichigo, I had two years to train myself too, y'know?" She shifted her weight to her left side and poke him in the chest. "I won't ever be a damsel in distress that's waiting for her white knight to come rescue her. So I'm going to tell you this only once; Never worry about me. I know how to take care of myself."

Trying to lighten up the mood around them now, she wrap her left pinkie with Ichigo's. "Remember our promise?"

Ichigo smiles as he tightens his finger. "Do nothing stupid," he leads down his forehead to press it against her forehead. "If I am, then don't do it alone."

Lily smiled, happy that he hasn't forgotten his promises. As they stood there, she finally realizes how close he was to her. He left only a few inches of space between them.

Seeing Lily's cheeks go crimson, Ichigo finally realizes that his actions has cause her to blush. Two years ago he would have done the same, but things were different now. Feeling bold, he teased her. "What's wrong?" he brings her closer to feel and see her warmth redden cheeks more closely. "You're heating-up, Lieutenant Gingerbuck. Are you getting nervous?"

Getting teased by Ichigo wasn't something that she ever thought could be possible, but her she was. Blushing like a schoolgirl just because her crush was teasing her. _'Crush… great… I have a crush on my best friend.' _Seeing the smug look on his face made her realize that Ichigo was getting off some kicks by just doing this. _'Two can play this game.' _Deciding to close the distant between them, Lily press her body on his. "I think I am. I mean, there'll be a lot Shinigami waiting for us. So here I am thinking if the mighty and powerful Zangetsu could protect his princess." She could feel his body stiffed a bit. So he could tease and be bold to her but once she returns the effects, Ichigo gets uncomfortable. _'Note to self: Asked Yoruichi for advice on how to tease men.'_

_'And now she's teasing me back.' _He needs to remember to keep his cool and just go with it. He means it's not like this is anything serious, they're just teasing each other in a harmless manner. Besides, just moments ago she said how she would never end up being a damsel in distress. "Don't worry about that your highness, I'm always ready to protect my princess."

Not knowing how to keep the teasing going, Lily gently pushed herself from Ichigo and held back a playful giggle. "Your princess? That's a bold statement Captain."

They both started walking towards the end of the Garganta side to side while playfully arguing.

* * *

They had been stalking the Hollow that appeared in Karakura Town as a group before Yoruichi appeared and grabbed the Captain's attention before leading them towards somewhere else. So now it was just the Lieutenants that were trailing the Hollow.

"This is bad." Iba said, "We can't just leave this Hollow alone like this, he seems to target the girl with the orange hair!" He tried to purify the Hollow before Renji put a hand on his shoulders.

"Just wait a little longer. We need to see if the reports are true."

"But the girl!" Iba yelled back.

Tōshirō glared at the Hollow who finally started becoming aggressive, flipping a car as he now chases after the girl. "The Arrancar had seemed to save all Hollow that appears in the Human World. This could be all the evidence that we need to prove the existence of the possible army that they had being building for the last 2 years. That's all we need to focus on searching a way to enter Hueco Mundo." They leap towards the top of another building. "The loosing one soul won't compare to the millions that we might lose."

Iba grinding his teeth as he spoke through them. "But our duty is to save people from Hollows!"

The back of Tōshirō's hair stood up as he felt a Garganta open above them. "And if we're lucky, we'll do both our jobs right now."

The Lieutenants looked up to hear two distinguished voices coming from within the black void.

"Oh, come on! You gotta be feeling a little excited right now! You're going to be fighting alongside the royal princess of Hueco Mundo!"

"More likely going to end up being a royal pain on my ass! And I'm not fighting alongside you! You're fighting alongside me!"

As the Arrancar finally stepped outside the Garganta, Tōshirō's eyes went straight to Ichigo who was ignoring their presence and was arguing with a lime-haired girl he never seen before. _'Is she the girl that Captain Kuchiki almost killed 3 years ago? Why do both of them look grown-up?' _He watched as the girl rolled her eye at the redhead.

"Whatever you say, Captain Kurosaki."

That made his blood boil. _'Captain Kurosaki!'_

"Just remember our plan Lieutenant Gingerbuck." Ichigo grumble and turn his sights down on Captain Hitsugaya and the other Lieutenants. _'Or should I say Lieutenant Hitsugaya now?' _He looked towards the cold glared the boy was sending him with one of his own. "So we meet again, Captain... oh wait, that's not your rank anymore, right, Lieutenant Hitsugaya?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, or do you prefer that I call you Captain Kurosaki now?" Tōshirō asked back with a bitter tone which only caused Ichigo to look at him with a smug look.

"Just called me with whatever pisses you off, brat."

* * *

**And we're done. So turns out it was after Christmas. Oh well. Well, I have nothing really to say about this chapter besides me not liking the way I started it off. Meh, I just felt like I could have done better. So not much to say about this chapter besides the fact that poor Tōshirō got demoted and made into a Lieutenant. Again don't worry about why I'm going this to him. I have a nice plan that involves him.**

**Gamma-X: Gonna answered some of your questions. Starrk and Ulquiorra aren't really scared of Ichigo for getting stronger, they're just worry since he seems to evolve too fast without reason. Also, I will planned for Ichigo to be at a Transcendent-level being towards the end of the story.**

**Okay, I need to tell ya'll my plans for these upcoming 3 months. This story probably won't get updated again until late February, since recently I started having ideas for my other story and decided that I should probably update it too. I also had two more great ideas for a Bleach story and I'm also gonna go back to previous chapters on this story to clean awkward wording that I have miss out on.**

**BUT that doesn't mean I won't be working on this story. We're close to starting this story's version of the SS Invasion Arc in possibly 5 Chapters from now and 4 chapters away from finally putting Ichigo and Lily together! :D**

**Welp, that's all.**

**Cya!**

**Oh, btw Roka isn't an OC, she's mention in the Light Novel as the Hollow who Yammy smashed after she stitched his arm back. **

**-Ten Out.**


	23. Appearances Aren't the Only Change

**Man, I meant to drop this chapter on Valentines Day.**

**Wondering why? Hehehe, well read and find out! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**Chapter 21: Appearances Aren't the Only Thing That Change**

The scene was like a Mexican standoff. Ichigo and Lily hover in the air with the latter slowly reaching for her sword while the former stilled directed his glare towards the silver-haired boy.

Tōshirō slowly reached for his Zanpakutō, glare still present. "Any sudden moments and we rush in." he whispered to his two teammates.

Renji nodded, a hand already on his sword.

_'Oh shit, what is it with this tension I'm sensing between these guys.' _Iba felt like he was out of the loop. There was defiantly some business that both Renji and Tōshirō wanted to finish with the Arrancar Captain, and he wasn't the only one who noticed.

Lily felt it too.

"Neh, Ichigo, you do remember what we're supposed to do, right?" She felt as her words seemed to loosen up the tension a bit. "We're here to take the Hollow back with no unnecessary fighting. Okay?" He nodded once without looking at her and that started making her feel worry. "Ichigo," she spoke his name softly and wrap her pinkie with his. "our promise." That simple act got Ichigo to look at her.

"Right." Ichigo smiled and nodded with much vigor.

Feeling her friend going back to normal, Lily smiled back too. "Good," she pulled out from Ichigo's hand and turned to taunt at the Shinigami with a simple akanbē gesture. "Sorry you can't play with me boys, but don't worry, my captain will keep you busy."

Watching the girl rush towards the Hollow's direction, Tōshirō called out Renji to go after her when Ichigo stopped the redhead by firing a Bala near his left foot.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Lowering down his arm, the redhead smirk and said. "I'm not the same as I was two years ago. You're going to need all the help that you can get to stop me." For demonstration, Ichigo let free his Reiatsu.

The Arrancar's Reiatsu appeared in multi-colors of red, white, blue and black; leaving Renji and Iba stunned, not just because of the power behind it, but how stupidly beautiful Ichigo's Reiatsu look; but not to Tōshirō. No, the boy was scare because the only time he saw those colors before was when Ichigo would transform into his demonic-form. _'This is bad!' _He looks towards the other two Shinigami and softly scoffed, he understands the look on their faces, he won't deny it that the first time he saw the Arrancar's Reiatsu it made him feel like a kid looking at fireworks, but as he now knows of the Hollow's powers; this meant something bad for them. _'Two years, just like me, Ichigo has been training too and possibly he learned how to control his __Resurrección.'_

"Renji, Iba, this is bad news for us."

Hearing Lieutenant Hitsugaya, Renji gathered his thoughts back together. "How bad is it?"

"Bad enough that we'll probably end up like Lieutenant Ōmaeda."

The fact he could talk about Ōmaeda's death with little to no woe for the fallen man, Renji thought it was cold for Tōshirō to act like that or if the situation was truly that bad for them. "What's the plan then?"

Tōshirō didn't rush or encourage a battle. Two years ago he would have taken less time to think about his choice and gone straight into action, but things were different now; he was different. So while he was desperate to find and kill Zangetsu, his mind wasn't driving through a tunnel view. Besides defeating Zangetsu, he needed to be sure that the situation was controllable.

So as he looked around the city, he realized that these weren't any proper circumstances for a battle to break off. A barrier was definitely up, no doubt the 12th Divisions were just as ready and expecting a battle but with chaos running down at the streets because the Hollow have cause a scene by chasing after the girl, this would be a horrible time for them to fight.

If they battle, hundreds of humans may either die or may get spiritual influence; both of them are bad cases and although he was fine by letting one human die, the girl the Hollow was chasing after, having hundreds die when the situation was avoidable, it wasn't something he was allowing to happen again.

The silver-haired boy took another minute to think before finally making a choice. "Are you here to take the Hollow back to Hueco Mundo?" he questions Ichigo.

Ichigo was more than a little surprise that Captain Hitsugaya didn't start things off with a battle. "Maybe," he cross his arms over his chest. "But does that matter to you? You're supposed to purify us Hollows, Captain Hitsugaya." The two men flanking Tōshirō's side look like they wanted to cut things first and then ask questions later. "I mean, those two look like they want to do just that."

Tōshirō looked at both adults, Renji and Iba seemed to be ready to jump at the Arrancar at any cue. "Don't misunderstand the situation Arrancar, slaying you is still our top priority but," he looked down at the streets and then back to Ichigo. "we won't take any unnecessary causalities by trying to do so."

Ichigo looked down too and noticed the commotion; too many people were running around the place, looking confused and scared with what was happening. He searched for Lily and senses her close to the Hollow. _'Sheesh, what is she waiting for?' _Before anything could be say, Yoruichi appeared right next to his left side; the woman back to her human form. He scowls at the werecat as she appeared in her birthday suite before him. "Are you a nudist or something, Yoruichi-san?" A second later and his senses picked up Rudbornn's Reiatsu appearing out of the blue. _'Finally helped?' _Another second pass and he senses as the Shinigami Captain appeared next to their lieutenants. "Well, isn't this just great?"

"Your fault kid." Yoruichi crossed her arms in front of her bust. "I had them distracted and far away from here before you release some of your Reiatsu and they did an entire 180." She turned to the Shinigami party; Renji is without doubt distracted of what he was seeing but the rest seemed to be on a more serious attitude although she could see Captain Ukitake and Iba slightly blushing. _'Which reminds me.' _She looks over at Ichigo to see the boy not reacting one bit. "Are you feeling okay, Ichigo?"

"Huh?" the redhead cock an eyebrow. "I'm feeling fine, why?"

Yoruichi unfolded her arms and pose for Ichigo with her chest sticking out a bit more than usual, an arm covering both her nipples and her other hand slowly running down her stomach with her right leg up a bit to hide her womanhood form Ichigo's eyes. The simple, seductive pose would have gotten a reaction out of Starrk, she done it plenty of times to the King of Hueco Mundo but Ichigo didn't seem so easily flustered. In fact, he looks a bit annoyed. "What the hell kid!" She tried another pose, but the results were still the same. "No reaction?! Really!" She put her hands on her hips with her chest bare for Ichigo to see, but the teen had been keeping eye contact the whole time.

"Are you done? 'Cause, we're in a serious problem right now." Ichigo's left brow started twitching as Yoruichi pointed a finger at him.

"This is more serious! Why are you looking at my eyes when you should look at my body right now!"

Another twitch and Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes close. "Kami, why did my first mission turn out like this." Looking back at the Shinigami, he almost felt like he should apologize to them. "Is no one going to attack us? We're wide open, you know."

"Don't change the subject because I bet if Lily did something like that you would ogle her!" That got a reaction. She could see as Ichigo picture a mental image of Lily doing the same pose as her before his face went crimson. "Oh, come on!"

While those two were having an useless argument, Suì-Fēng lean closer to her 2nd seat. "Lieutenant Hitsugaya, what's the situation."

"We were trying to get some questions answer from Zangetsu before Yoruichi and all of you appeared." The boy answers.

"Well, we sense Zangetsu's Reiatsu and rush back." Captain Ukitake said. "Truthfully, we were expecting a battle already breaking out."

Tōshirō won't lie to himself that he was deeply hoping for something like that. "Thankfully, the situation didn't rise to something like that or else Captain-commander Yamamoto wouldn't be too happy with what may happen to these humans."

The 13th Division Captain smiled at the boy. "Good call, Lieutenant Hitsugaya."

"The question remains about what we should do now." Captain Komamura said before following up. "I'll agree with Lieutenant Hitsugaya's manner that a fight in the middle of busy hours here in the Human World may end badly." Sensing another Hollow, the 7th Division Captain looked down towards the chaos to see a giant Hollow that resembles a tree sprout from the ground before using its branch-like arms to restrain the far smaller Hollow. The green-haired Arrancar seems to be happy to see the other Hollow too. _'What should we do?'_

Captain Ukitake couldn't help but look at the scene with so... so... so much hope! This felt as though the question that slept at the back of his mind got answered. He looked towards the redhead Arrancar, "Zangetsu-san. Are you taking the Hollow back to Hueco Mundo?" he kindly asked. Zangetsu at first looked at him with narrow down eyes; inspecting if there was a trick question behind his question.

"My job is to take back any Hollows that appeared in the Human World back to where they belong." Ichigo cross his arms.

"Will he become another one of your soldiers for your army?"

Both of Ichigo's eyebrows jump to his hairline. Was it possible that Shinigami have learn of the current conflict inside Hueco Mundo? He didn't see how he should answer the man's question, but this man felt different. He wasn't asking questions to get the answers that Soul Society seemed to want to know, but he also seems to ask questions for a personal reason and his eyes seemed to gleam with some... hope. Hope for something, but for what? When Lieutenant Hitsugaya asked the same question as this man, he shrugged it off and ignored his question and he could have done the same to this man too, so why didn't he? He uncrosses his arms and answered back. "We don't have any soldiers or an army. We have citizens and a government."

His mind was racing against the excited tempo of his heartbeat. A government? These Arrancar have created a government for what he must assume were the Hollows of Hueco Mundo. "How do you run your government!? Do the Hollows still try to eat each other even though there might be a rule against it?! Are there possibly more Arrancar that are keeping control of Hueco Mundo?" This was it. This was the moment Ukitake was waiting for. Years ago he spoke to his best friend about the possibility of forming some sort of treaty between them and the Arrancar. A way to have peace between both races. A second later and he realized that his colleagues were looking at him with a scowl on their faces. Probably had to do with the excited looked on his face and the tone of his voice.

At first, Ichigo said anything. He wouldn't have mind telling the man more but seeing as though they're enemies, and although he wishes that at least one Shinigami could see what sort of people they are, the situation could turn ugly fast. He leaps back and tap the air to open a Garganta, his action finally getting the Shinigami to react but things were already too late for them. Down below he could already sense Lily open a gate towards Hueco Mundo and was already walking inside it with Rudbornn following behind her; the smaller Hollow wrap by his tree-like arms. Yoruichi had already jumped into the portal and was heading towards the other end of the tunnel. He steps in and turn his head to see every Shinigami, except for Captain Ukitake, rushing towards him with their weapons raise. "We're only trying to live a normal life, Shinigami-san."

Tōshirō reached the portal just a second after closing, and out of anger, he slashed the air. "Damn it." He cursed quietly under his breath and turned to look at the older, white-haired man. _'Why asked such questions for, Captain Ukitake?'_

* * *

Lily sighed a breath of relief as the Garganta close behind her. "And we're safe." She looks towards Rudbornn to see him wrap his branches around the Hollow tighter. "You made my job a lot easier back there." she walked closer to see that the Nāga-like Hollow's mask had broken from his top right corner. She could see half the face of a man with brown hair and eyes. "What's this?" Leaning closer, Lily saw the way his Hollow mask repaired itself by gathering the Reishi from the platform that they were standing on.

"Well, isn't he an interesting Hollow?" She told Rudbornn, the Hollow adding more strength to his grip.

**"The more the mask seemed to complete, the stronger he's getting."**

Before the mask would fully repaired back-up, Lily reached inside a pocket on her vest and pulled out a single yellow ArrancarFP. "Can you keep his mouth open?"

Smaller branches started spreading from the Adjuchas' appendages before they slipped into the man's mouth and kept it open.

She thanks the Hollow and slipped one of the yellow pills inside the Hollow's mouth. The effects happen in an instant. The Hollow stopped resisting and calmed down before ending up limp in Rudbornn's arms. "Well, he'll be out for some time now. I have no idea what sort of effects they could have on a normal Hollow. So hopefully nothing too bad will happen to him." Taking a better look at the man's face, she could see how the mask had stopped repairing. "Now we need to head back home."

As Rudbornn nodded back, she started walking while asking the Hollow a question. "Hey, what were you doing in the Human World already?"

**"Captain Kurosaki had asked me to be the only one to watch Karakura Town; I can hide my presence underneath the city and control my Reiatsu to where Shinigami may mistake me for a spiritually aware human only. Also, thanks to my ability, I can create my drones and have them go back to La Estrella to update Captain Kurosaki about any changes." **He now realized that it was only him, her and the Hollow. **"Seems like Captain Ichigo took a different route to La Estrella."**

She almost missed that fact. "I almost forgot about that. I was a bit worry that the Shinigami had tried to attack us instead." She kept walking towards the other end of the tunnel with a smile on her face. _'I'll see him in a second, besides, just because he's not here with me doesn't mean I won't see him when we reach the other side of the Garganta.' _Then her smile drop. _'Unless he goes to Menos Park to find out about the Gillian that have been attacking our farms recently... but he wouldn't do that alone. He promised that we'll go to Menos Park together... He promised me, right?' _As she tried to remember, Lily remembered that Ichigo never promised that they would go together. He said that they will go but still it wasn't a promise. Ichigo could go to Menos Park with Yoruichi and handle the Hollow together.

**"You look trouble, Lieutenant Gingerbuck." **Rudbornn asked the moment he spotted the worry look on the young woman's face, and honestly this was the perfect opportunity to learn more about the relationship between his Captain and Lieutenant. **"Is the thought of Captain Kurosaki been away from you bothering you?"**

Lily's cheeks redden, and she couldn't control her voice as she stuttered. "Hu-huh?! Ichigo! What makes you think I was thinking about Ichigo." She presses her lips together and looks away from the Hollow, hiding what's for sure her entire blushing face.

Exiting the Garganta, both Hollows found themselves at the center of the Plaza, the street ironically buzzing with so much life. **"Where to now, Lieutenant?"**

The lime-haired girl was already walking towards the Science Division so that Szayel or Urahara could check-in on the Hollow's health. She was walking silently but the thought that Rudbornn figured out her troubles started nagging the back of her mind and the voice inside her head wasn't helping one bit.

_**'Is because you filled your mind with Ichigo this, Ichigo that, Ichigo when. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo! That's how they know what you're thinking! There's nothing special about that boy! So stop thinking about him because guess what; He's not thinking about you!'**_

She never had tried talking back to the voice, the words she always heard made her believe she was having a mental conflict with herself. The negative thoughts she had about Ichigo started feeling like she was trying to find a self-reason to why she couldn't imagine herself with Ichigo in the form of relationship she's desperately hoping for. Something that goes deeper than their friendship and more into the zone of romance. _'Shut up...' _And if she's hoping to reach that level, she needs to silent the voice in her head that filled her mind with uncertainty and her heart with cowardice, because if she can't how will she ever have the courage to tell Ichigo about how she feels towards him. _'Shut up! You know nothing! If Ichigo never thinks about me, then he wouldn't need to listen to me, look at me or talk me!' _She clenched her hands into fists. _'The way he looked at me during his ceremony is the same way I look at him!... Filled with so much warmth, caring... and love...'_

Love...

The High School feeling that she felt towards Ichigo wasn't a crush, what she feels towards him went deeper and it was love.

She loves Ichigo.

_"You make me feel so, so happy. From the first day we met, you have always been there to make me smile and laugh. Not once, after my death, did I feel like I was dead. Not when you were there to always make me feel alive."_

The words he spoke to her about how she made him feel. The way she wanted him to express the strange feeling he couldn't quite figure out was the same feeling she has felt towards him. Since the first day he got introduced into her life, Ichigo had slowly become her reason for being alive, for even existing now. He was her happiness. Her life only had meaning before because she's meant to only filled Starrk's lonely life, but as time pass by and Starrk's loneliness started getting filled up by the companionship of other different people, she thought her existence didn't matter no more.

But Ichigo had said otherwise.

_"If I had lost you, I think I wouldn't know how to keep going. I know it sounds stupid to say that when I still would have had Starrk and Szayel with me but you, you gave me an emotion I probably wouldn't have ever felt."_

If she would have had died, then the love that Ichigo felt for her would have died. He would lose the foreign emotion forever, but what's important was that Ichigo loves her too.

She bloomed the warm feeling in his heart and if something was to happen to him, then the warmth he left in her heart would forever vanish too. If she ever lost that warmth, then she would never have another reason to be alive.

_'That idiot loves me.' _Her body went straight to a trip to cloud nine after realizing that Ichigo felt the same way towards her. It wasn't a simple one-way mutual feeling. Both of them felt the same towards the other, only that Ichigo haven't figured out what the feeling was.

"Do you think Hollows could love each other?"

The question caught Rudbornn off-guard. He almost skipped a step and tripped over. Whether she noticed, Lily kept on walking. _**'Could it be?' **_He hurried back but walked a bit faster to be by her side and looked at the young woman from the corner of his eyes to see the small smile on Lily's face; she was even ignoring his gaze. He turned his head to look at her now, trying to make her aware of his presence but realize that she was expecting an answer from him. **"Well," **but he won't answer her question with the obvious answer she wanted to hear, he still needs her to confess the feelings herself. **"I like to believe we can. We all love Starrk as our King, the rest of the captains and lieutenants. Even the Shinigami and Visoreds in fact's spite that some of us still don't trust or like them."**

Lily smiled and said, "That's not what I meant by love. What I'm trying to say is if we deepen our bond, could we love each other?"

Rudbornn waited a few seconds to see if the lieutenant would have tried to rephrase her wordings by not making it obvious that she had grown feelings for Ichigo. **"Something tells me that you two have already deepened that bond."**

"Yeah, we have."

**_'Surely she must have to realize that she openly admitted her feelings for Ichigo.' _**Again he waited, but Lily didn't seem to care any more about it. The smile on her face she held haven't changed to anything else. **"So, Captain Kurosaki, huh?" **For the first time, he heard her giggle.

"Things were that obvious?"

**"Both of you have been obvious lately. During the ceremony, everyone saw the way Ichigo looked and held you. Even today at the Human World I saw the way you calmed him done with the simple action of a pinky hold." **He held his stare the whole time he was talking to Lily, but she only softly laughed. **"You were right Lilynette-sama."**

Hearing the honorific, Lily looked up to the Adjuchas with a tiny frown. "You can drop the honorific, we're friends."

**"But—!" **Rudbornn stopped as Lily playfully slap his branch-leg.

"It's fine, trust me. Besides, hearing that sort of honorific in my name makes me feel like I'm important when I'm really not. I'm just another Hollow like all of you." She saw the Hollow nod and said, "You said I was right. Right about what?"

**"About how Captain Kurosaki only listening to you. If our roles were reversed, I wouldn't have been able to convince Captain Kurosaki from not fighting the Shinigami." **Now that Lily openly admitted her feelings for Ichigo, he's curious about a couple of things. **"Lily, can I asked you a few questions?"**

The limenette smiled softly, happy that Rudbornn dropped the honorific. "Is it about me and Ichigo?"

**"That's right." **He saw her shrugged her shoulders and that signal him to ask the questions. **"For how long have you and Captain Kurosaki been together for?" **Rudbornn stops at his tracks when Lily started laughing a little sheepish. **"Are you two not together like that?" **She nervously started rubbing the back of her head, not looking at him in the eyes. **"But the rumors always spoke about the secret love-affair that you and Captain Kurosaki hide from Starrk-sama." **He wasn't and didn't want to bring up the rumors but since Lily had now confessed in having feelings for Ichigo, he thought it was possible that they first started off as simple friends with benefits before things finally got serious between the two of them. **"Does Starrk-sama know about you two?"**

Hearing about Starrk, Lily wonders what her brother/father figure would think of it. Would Starrk approve of their relationship? Now that their souls are no longer one, would Starrk let her have a well deserve self-life with her own made choices? Well, it's not like Starrk controlled her life before Ichigo came crashing down on them. In fact, they both never lived a life because even after their original form split into two souls, Starrk was still too powerful for any regular Hollow, and those who could have possibly live among them avoided them because of their power. So neither she nor Starrk could live any sort of normal lives and the only thing they had was each other.

From the start, their relationship was mostly that of a symbiotic bond in which Starrk wouldn't have been able to survive his solitude without her. Even then that wasn't enough for them; it was still only them two. Time went by as they live alone but it wasn't like they wasted their time, they try figuring out the limits their bodies had and that's when she learned that Starrk was more powerful than her by a mile-stones. Cero, Sonido, Hierro; Starrk knew how to do all of that naturally while she only could use a weak Cero that was just as strong as a Gillian's. It was during that realization that Starrk knew that he had to protect her, because if something happen to her, he would go back to living alone and because of that, she never mentally grew out from the thought that her only reason for been alive was to be Starrk's only company.

So their symbiotic bond evolve into a brother/sister sort of relationship but then that took a new dynamic after they both became separates souls living their own lives, but that didn't stop Starrk from evolving their bond into that of a father/daughter relationship; the change was barely noticeable for her since Starrk got only overprotective.

But, if she gets to get together with Ichigo, would Starrk interfere?

What would he do?

Her smile and shoulders dropped with a bit of her enthusiasm. "I don't know... I'm sure work have kept him busy lately, and I been spending most of my time around with Ichigo and here at the Plaza. So I haven't even talked to him about it. Then there's me and Ichigo. We're not even that close at a relationship yet. I just figured out my emotions while Ichigo haven't even figured the feeling yet."

**"Are you saying that Ichigo doesn't feel the same towards you?"**

"That's not it, we're both feeling the same way towards each other but it's just that Ichigo haven't figured out that what he's feeling towards me is love." Lily looks up to see the start of the staircases that lead towards Escudos. "It's been 6 years now since Starrk and I met Ichigo." she turned to look at Rudbornn, "Do you think that's a long enough time for him to grow feelings towards me? What if I'm reading things all wrong and he only cares about me like some sort of sister?"

Lily stopped midway up the stairs to think again.

6 years. Was that long enough time for feelings to grow between them? What if the feeling that Ichigo felt for her was different? What if she was right… What if Ichigo only saw her as a sister?

**"U**gh **whe**re am **I**?**"**

The new voice caught her attention, and she turned around to see the warp Hollow in Rudbornn's arms look up. "Umm, eh, are you okay?"

The Hollow reached for his head with his arm before stopping and looked at his hand. **"Wh**at **is** **t**his?**" **The disoriented voiced mixed in with his normal one, which until now, the Hollow finally realized. **"**What's **wr**ong **with ****m**y voi**ce?"** He looks at his monstrosity looking arms. **"W**h**at happ**en to **me?"**

"You're a Hollow now." Lily watched Rudbornn put down the Hollow when the Nāga lost his balance and fell down.

**"Wh**ere are **my **leg**s?"**

Lily saw a scared and confused look in the Hollow's human eye. "You're a Hollow now." Her words seem to confuse and scare the Hollow even more.

**"W**hat th**e hell **is a Hollow? Wher**e am I**?**"** He tried standing back up by lifting his upper body before he dropped back down. **"I don**'t under**sta**nd, th**e **last **thi**n**g I re**membe**r was…" **Then he stopped trying. **"I** was hurt**ing**** he**r... **I'**m sor**ry, **Orihim**e."**

The limenette looked at Rudbornn and he looks back at her with no clue to what to do so she walked up to the Hollow and patted his giant arms gently. "Is Orihime a girl with orange hair?" He nodded, and she kindly smiled. "You were chasing after her in the streets of Karakura Town before we stopped you. Don't worry, she's okay. Do you remember your name?"

**"Inoue **Sor**a."**

They stayed there for a while there until Sora figured out how to move. Using his giant arms, Sora lifted his upper body and walked up the stairs behind Rudbornn and Lily, the girl once in a while turning around to see how he was doing. A few minutes later, they were at the 2nd level of La Estrella. Until now the Hollow haven't asked about where he was but up tilled this point he was finally curious to ask.

**"You're now in Hueco Mundo were thousands or perhaps millions of Hollows live. You're inside the city of La Estrella that's inside a mountain." **Rudbornn turned around to look at Sora. **"For a bit of details, we're at the second flooring of La Estrella where it holds our military power and government; Escudos. Down below us is the first floor and a local spot for any regular or abnormal Hollows; the Plaza. And Above us is the third floor where the Arrancar, Visoreds and Shinigami live at."**

Sora looked at the gigantic church-like structure with awed. **"D**oe**s** Hu**eco **Mun**do **have **more **pl**aces li**ke thi**s?"**

**"Sadly as things are now, you won't find any other place like this and until the war with Baraggan is over, La Estrella won't expand." **Expecting for the man to ask about who's Baraggan, Rudbornn added, **"As for who is Baraggan, he used to be the old King of Hueco Mundo before Starrk-sama came and although he defeated Baraggan, he didn't kill him because he didn't want to ended up like him."**

**"S**o Starr**k** did **all of** th**is?" **Sora looks at Lily push a giant white wooden door with a moon sculpture in it.

"Starrk didn't do everything himself. Someone already built this place. Not by us, I can tell you that much. Also, we have people who had the experience to design how our military work while I and Yoruichi-san are building up our government's fundamentals." Lily found herself at a hallway with 5 different path ways. There were images of each Division's section up above them. From left to right there was a pink feather; the Science Division. A black shield with a white hourglass in the middle; the Police Force and the Information Center. A gray star; Starrk's Division. A green bat; the Communication Division and finally the last one was a silver moon. She was curious and wanted to see if their Division got finished but decided how that little moment needs to get shared between her and Ichigo.

Sora follows behind his escorts as they head into the hallway with a pink feather. **"St**ar**rk m**ust b**e** **an a**mazing pers**on."**

"Haha, no, Starrk's still a lazy ass. The only reason he's doing his job is because of people like Ulquiorra and I keep bossing him around, but sometimes he works without us telling him what to do." She turns around with a smile and put her arms behind her back. "That's right, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? The big guy there is Rudbornn and I'm Lilynette Gingerbuck." She turns back around and walked around the next corner to see some members of Szayel's Divisions checking on some of their equipment. Soon as they saw her, they stopped to bow before going back to work.

Sora watched as every Hollow who saw them stopped working and bow to the girl.

Rudbornn saw and explained it to Sora. **"They're just showing their respect to the princess."**

"P-**Prin**ces**s**!**?"** Sora gaped and turned to Rudbornn before going back to see Lily smiling, waving and talking with a few of the Hollows. **"Is **sh**e the** kin**g's da**ughter?**"**

**"Hmm, no, but with how I have seen them interact, they seemed alot like a father and daughter but truthfully they're brother and sister."**

Sora looked at the back of the head of the suppose princess. He and Orihime had a similar relationship like Starrk and Lily, while they were brother and sister, he took care of her as if she was a daughter to him. That sadly happen because of the environment they grew-up in. A drunken father and a prostitute mother who always argued raised them and beat them; he did his best to shield Orihime from their wrath. As thing got worse in the household, he started fearing that their parents would kill Orihime, so when he turned 18, he ran away with Orihime and raised her from then on like a daughter. Then came the day when he died and instead of passing on he stood behind and watched over her, listening to her prayers but then things change when she stopped coming. When she came, she talked about a friend she made but, while he's supposed to be happy for her, he started feeling hurt that Orihime would forget about him that easily. So he became lonely and resentful to the friend who took away his little sister from him... and that lead to his transformation... _**'I'm **curi**ous to lea**rn how** you t**wo l**ive y**our live**s.'**_

Reaching the main room, Lily pushed the doors open to see that Szayel and Urahara were finally back. "You guys finally came to do your job?" she said in a deadpan tone.

"It's so good to see you again, Lily-chan!" Urahara joyfully responded. "Szayel-kun and I have been working hard in our latest project and we're finally happy to announce that we're finish!"

"We already told Starrk-sama about it and he wants to see if it works." Szayel pushed up his glasses out of habit. "So we would like for you and Ichigo to come by tomorrow afternoon. It'll be quite the show." He smiled rose an inch when he saw the Hollow behind Lily and made his way towards him. "Well, hello, what do we have here." he tilts his head left and right and leans closer to see the Hollow's broken mask and human face better. "Isn't he interesting?"

Urahara couldn't help but agree too. "I'll say, it looks like you found yourself a very interesting friend here, Lily." Seeing the Hollow uncomfortable by having Szayel so close to him, he couldn't help but smile with a goofy look in his face. "His strength is nowhere near to an Adjuchas, or a Gillian."

Szayel knew where Urahara was heading towards at and he couldn't hide his excitement. "So he's a regular Hollow that haven't gone through a single stage of evolution. He's so docile too when he should try to feed on other Hollows to evolve." He looks at Lily and suspects in what she had done. "Don't tell me you fed him one of the Arrancar's Pills to him?"

"Well, yeah." She raises an eyebrow. "They're supposed to be for Hollows to control their hunger, are they not?"

"On Adjuchas level Hollows, not at such low tiers." Urahara looked towards Sora with his signature fan covering half his face. "Are you hungry by any chance?"

Sora haven't followed about anything these people were talking about, but seeing normal looking people, he wonders if perhaps he'll end up human again. **"**I'**m n**ot. Is **th**at g**oo**d? Will **I not be h**uman aga**in?"**

"Won't be Human, but you can look like one but there's only one way to find out," Szayel's smile turn wicked with some very wrong intentions in mind.

Lily noticed it right away, the look Szayel would get when a new 'prisoner' gets deliver to him. "Szayel, don't treat him like one of your special specimens. As of right now he's a citizen and you know of the rule that you are force to obey." She gave the man a hard and stone look while Szayel looked at her with a far too cocky smirk.

Long ago she heard the stories of the sick experiments that Szayel would conduct with some of Baraggan's soldiers who they took as prisoners and although she wishes to get rid of those blood lust Hollows, she doesn't want them to die in such painful deaths. She doesn't understand what caused Szayel to turn like this, but he needed to understand that there were things that were off limits. When he didn't listen to her, she told Starrk but things didn't go as planned. While Starrk and the rest of the Captains weren't happy about it, most of them agreed that such things weren't unheard of and with the way Baraggan's army ruthlessly kill their soldiers and citizens, it was only fair they share somewhat the same or worse fate.

She didn't talk to Starrk for an entire week after that. That was their first ever real argument. At least Ichigo was there for her and agreed with what Szayel was doing was wrong.

Szayel was about to open his mouth and taunt her about what could she possibly do to stop him when he senses Ichigo. "Fine, I won't do such things towards him." He looks towards the doors as Ichigo walks into the room.

Everyone inside the room was quiet, Lily was glaring at Szayel and Ichigo wonders if it is because Szayel had mention his twisted experiments. "Is everything okay in here?"

The young woman kept her stare on the pinknette a bit longer before looking at Ichigo. "Yeah, everything is fine here." she started walking towards Ichigo to only put some distance between her and Szayel.

Ichigo looked at Lily to Szayel; The man had his back turned and talking to a Hollow, the rest of the room going back to their normal activities. "Well, I'm beat. Yoruichi-san dragged me to report our mission to Starrk, so I couldn't come here any sooner. He also told me how our division will be finally ready by tomorrow." There was a sort of feeling at the back of his head that told him that Lily didn't want to be here anymore. "So we can head back to our apartment and well, wait till tomorrow." Lily walked up to him and put her forehead on his chest, looking at her feet. "Hey, are you okay?" he whispered to her, and he looks back around the room to see people either ignoring them or giving them some personal space. He felt as she shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it in our room?" A nod later and he left with a Sonido.

Szayel looks back to the empty space and sighed. What happen to him? Why was he turning like this? Could it be his search for perfection has caused him to destroy the last remaining pieces of his humanity?

* * *

Within seconds they were outside of their room, Ichigo let go of Lily to open the door before she turned around first and went in. He watched her head towards their bedroom and he walked in, lock the door behind him and follow her into their dark room to see her already face-down on the bed with her legs hanging by the edge. "Did you and Szayel get into another argument?"

"Whatdoyouthink?"

Ichigo could barely understand her since she mutter into the bedsheets. He sat on the bed and looked over to the clock. The day was still new. They left to the Human World around 5 and they didn't waste any kind of time. Exactly 10 minutes like Hiyori said, and then he wasted 30 minutes with Starrk. "Hey," he looked over his shoulders to see Lily still face-down. "You wanna head over to Menos Park and talk to Rose about the Hollow?"

"Ifyouwannagothango."

He sighed and turned back around. Guess they won't go today, and he doesn't want to force her to come and won't go alone since he promised to bring her along with him.

Lily felt Ichigo get off and wonder if she finally annoyed him to where he would leave her alone. She heard the door to their room close. _'Guess he'll rather leave me alone.' _No doubt the room was darker now with the shut door. She was planning on taking a nap when she felt an extra weight in the bed with her and she felt as he pulled her back into his chest. "What are you doing?" She turned around to look at him and she finally realizes that Ichigo had removed both his coat and shirt. The only reason she didn't feel his bare chest against her skin was because of her vest.

"You're going to sleep, aren't you? Might as well sleep too so that tomorrow we can wake up early and do a couple of things before we head over to the stupid thing Szayel and Urahara built." Ichigo nonchalantly replied. "Got a problem?"

Well, she did. But it wasn't because of his actions. "Well, yeah," she turned her body around before pointing at the other bed in the room. "I'm used to always go to you first. Feels weird when you do things first."

Even in this darkness, he could still see her smile. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the other bed. "Okay, fine." He hops into the bed and lies on his back with an arm behind his head and the other one over his eyes. His ears heard the creaking sound of Lily getting off the bed and the loud steps her boots were leaving behind before she stops. He was about to remove his arm and look at her when his ears heard her vest drop to the floor. He stops and moves back his arm when he hears the bandages wrap around her chest drop with her boots too. Another second later and he felt as Lily lay on top of him, but there was no contact of skin-to-skin.

Ichigo move his arm and saw Lily wearing the shirt he took off while looking at him with a raise eyebrow.

"I like the smell." She already took a guess in what he was about to ask so she said it first, but then she felt like her wordings came out sounding weird. "It smells like you… and living in the same room together for some time I just got used to the scent." Revealing something so weird to Ichigo, of all people, she couldn't stop herself from blushing and since she didn't want him to see her face, she hides it by pressing it against his chest. "It makes me feel safe too. Makes me feel as if you're right here with me. Protecting me. That's why… I like it, because I know it's you."

The confession at first was weird without a doubt to him. It felt like she was trying to confess about something else instead. "That's just weird." he felt as she presses her head deeper into his chest to hide it. "But I can relate. I like it when you wrap your arms around me when we sleep since it was something my mom would do to make me fall asleep faster because it would make me feel safe."

She uncovers her face to look at him, trying to see if he only said something like that to make the situation less awkward, but like her, Ichigo was looking away with a bit of crimson color on his cheeks. "Really?" She stood up and straddled his waist, the action not feeling weird to her. They sleep together in each other's arms, and they wake up in awkward positions. So why should straddling him feel any weirder.

Just like Lily, the action didn't make him nervous, but the way her eye solely focused on him did. "Yeah."

Lily smiled and lay back on top of him but rested her head near his shoulders. Then she felt as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and she dug her face into his neck. "I like that about you."

"What do you mean? I see nothing that you could like in me."

This was the perfect time and opportunity to confess her feelings for Ichigo in a subtext manner. "I love who you are. You're not some Hollow who's pretending to still be human. You're still human, even after everything you have done. I know you still blame yourself for what you did two years ago, but that's good. If you felt nothing, then you'll be the monster that you're afraid of turning into. I love how you're standing up for the weak, always ready to protect them and that's just one of your many charms that I love about you." Just to get more things out of her chest, she said. "I also love the color of your hair. Makes me feel happy that I'm not the only one with wacky looking hair and your eyes, since the first day we met, I thought they were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

There was something in his chest building up, he could feel it. "Your hair is not wacky." _'Kami, why am I going to start thing off with her appearance.' _"And if it is, then I love it. Makes me feel like there's nothing wrong with my hair color. There's more that I love besides the color of your eye; I love the way it's fill with so much kindness and warmth." There was a feeling in his chest that started building up, the one he was talking to Lily about. "That's what I love about you. You're so kind to everyone you know. And you're so humbled about your status. Even though everyone knows who you are, how important you are, you don't bother showing it off. You're still you, still acting like yourself and I love that about you."

It was silence for a moment before Lily kept the conversation going. "I love the fact that you never kick me off your bed when we first started doing this."

"I love our pointless arguments even though they're so stupid sometimes."

"I love the way you looked at me when I wore the dress."

"I love the way you stuck close to me for the last 6 years."

"That's because I met no one that was like you."

It was right there when Ichigo finally recognized how important he was to Lily. He was one of the very first people that she ever met after the two hundred years that she lived alone with Starrk, something that she had admitted to him. And to him, she was the first reason he was happy with how his life turned out to be. "Lily, thank you for everything. For the first time, I'm happy with what happened to me because I got to meet you." He already found closure with his father, his mother and finally, with himself because if Lily could love the monster that he has become, then why couldn't he? But the happiness that he felt right now wasn't because he got to conquer his traumatic experience, it was because he finally understood the feeling. "Lily, I love you." This was finally his confession, and he wasn't expecting for Lily to understand, and he wouldn't blame her for it if she didn't.

Her heart stopped as he spoke those words before it started racing again. "You mean as a sister, right?" She wanted to be sure. She didn't want any false hope.

"No." His voice was so quiet, and he felt broken. Was it possible that their relationship only came to her as a brother and sister only? _'It's okay. I won't blame her for it.' _And if she denies his feelings, he'll be okay with it too. So he waited for a minute before he felt as she smiled against his neck.

"I love you too."

His heart stopped beating, and he turned to see Lily looking at with a soft smile. "As a brother?" He clarifies her words, trying to see if she forgot to add that last part.

She shook her head and leaned closer to his face to plant a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

That was finally it, the feelings in his chest had exploded with the kiss and as she moves her head back, Ichigo lean back down to meet her lips to feel the rush of the emotion again. With the last kiss breaking off, Ichigo and Lily went to sleep together.

* * *

**Ichigo's Inner World**

The rain stop but the only thing remaining were the thunderous clouds.

**"The kid almost has it down."** Zangetsu said, causing the representative of Ichigo's Quincy powers to frown.

_"Does that mean Ichigo will finally hear it?" _the Old Man asks.

Zangetsu shook his head. **"There's one last thing that Ichigo needs to do, but for someone like him, it'll be hard to do it. After all, he's still scare of becoming a monster."**

The other Zangetsu spirit frowns as he looks to the cloudy sky. _"I hope he figures it out soon. I wish to see the sun at least once."_

* * *

The scorching heat of the sun made her naked and malnutrition back feel as if it was ablaze and her bare feet had finally adjusted to the hot sands. As much as she would love to take shelter inside the cave, she couldn't, not when the other person would throw her out. Her last punishment for disobeying her orders got her thrown out to the sun naked.

She licks her chapped lips. _"Please..."_ she could hear how weak her voice sounded. _"I can't take this anymore..."_ A strand of her once healthy light green hair block her eye before she grab and looked at it, her hair had lost most of its color and now it seems like her color had dried out. She could see as the other person's silhouette move by only an inch. _"At least give me something to wear..."_ She heard the woman inside the cave groan before she came out. Her pink-eyed stare into the other girl's pink-eyed and to her, that's where the similarities ended. She knew they were both the same person, but the older girl looked different, her skin was white and her eye had a black sclera with a pink pupil.

**"Will you stop bitching?"** The older-looking Lily told the smaller and fragile looking Lily.

She only nodded once and the older Lily rip a piece of her cloth and toss it at her feet. She wrapped herself with it and walked behind her other self towards the cave when she bumps into something and felt back on the sand. She looks up to see Hollow-Lily glare at her.

**"You asked for clothes only."** she smirked and said, **"But seeing how pathetic you looked out there, I started feeling bad for you so I guess you can come in."**

Again she nodded and follow the other girl inside the cave where she lay on one side of the cave while the Hollow-Lily took a seat on the other side of the cave. _"Who are we?"_

**"Did I say you could talk?" **She glared at the girl. **"Talk and I'll thrown you out again."**

The little Lily zip her mouth and looked down at the ground. _'Who are we.' _she dug her toes deep into the cold sand and relax as she felt the pain in her feet fade. _'If there's one person who could help us, it'll be him.'_

_**'Fucking disgusting.' **_She glares at the weaker Lily and dig her nails into her skin. **_'It's your fault that I'm still stuck in here, Kurosaki.'_**

* * *

**Yo, what up, been awhile, eh? Well, not really, since I'm updating the other story and what not lol.**

**Anyway! It finally happened! :D We got the pairing going. Okay so like, let's talk a bit about this chapter.**

**At first this chapter was suppose to have a fight scene at the start but decided against since this chapter was suppose to show just how much everyone had mentally changed.**

**Yes, I wrote Sora (Orihime's brother) in this story than Orihime herself and I have two reasons for that.**

**1.) I felt as though if I put Orihime in this story, people would probably ask for Ichigo to get paired with Orihime instead of Lily or they would want a Harem instead. So I choose not to do so.**

**2.) Not alot of stories out there that mention Sora as a character and such. So I thought I should give it a shot.**

**This chapter also spoke about Szayel's habits of experimenting with Hollows. **

**Also, I shit you not about Sora's and Orihime's childhood. Apparently their fuck up family is cannon. **

**And what's this? Lily with an inner-Hollow and a weaker child-version of herself? **

**Okay, I think that was about it. Well...**

**Cya.**

**-Ten Out.**


	24. Too Much In One Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**Chapter 22: Too Much In One Day**

"Hey, Lily." Ichigo looked down at the girl. After their confession it was hard for them to sleep. So far they'd been awake for the last 3 hours, not talking but enjoying each other's presence. He hears her hummed, and he asks. "So, what now? About us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are things going to change between us?"

Lily lifted herself to look at him. "What are you talking about, you idiot? Nothing between us is going to change, we're still gonna be us, doing our own thing and the only thing that changes between us will be this." she leans down to kiss him before she snugged back to chest. _'It feels weird kissing him when his mask's over his lips… __which means I still haven't kissed him… damn it.'_

With the action still been new to him, Ichigo couldn't help but blush under his mask before wrapping his arms around the pouting girl. "Well, that's good, I thought we would end up been like the couples that we used to see in those Spanish soap opera shows back at Urahara's place. You know, the kind that act like a lovey-dovey couple." he embarrassingly admitted.

Her attitude change as she heard him, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Hahaha! Oh Kami, you thought we would end up like that?" she smirks and poke his chest. "Or maybe you're hoping for it? I remember those shows clear. The couples always did everything they could to be alone together so they could get freaky."

Blushing, Ichigo said, "Sure looks like we didn't see the same thing since they did none of those 'freaky' stuff." she laughed again, and he rolled his eyes. "Alright, get off already."

Lily pouted but obeyed. She watched him head towards his clothes drawers and pulled out a new white shirt before moving on to put on his coat. He headed towards their living room and left her behind to get dress up too.

Five minutes later, Ichigo turned around to see Lily wearing his white shirt with her usual clothes. "Are you sure you want to wear my shirt?"

She looks down and then back at him. "Something wrong if I do?"

"Nothing wrong." he saw her lifted an eyebrow. "I mean it. It's just that… we're gonna head towards Menos Park, y'know? People may see you with the shirt and they will without doubt notices that's one of my shirts. Then that will get people talking and rumors are gonna spread around."

"Are you worry about rumors or don't want anyone to know about our relationship?"

The redhead wanted to say yes to both of them but honestly it was the latter than he was more worry about. "I mean… I know everyone probably saw it coming, but I feel as though Starrk wouldn't approve of us."

It didn't surprise Lily that they both share the same trouble thought. In the last few hours she was thinking about what would Starrk do if he ever found it. "If you're that worry about him, then let me handle him."

"No, I'll do it. I was the one that confess to you, so I might as well be the one to tell Starrk about us, too." If there was one thing that those cheesy Soap Opera show's had shown him about relationships, it was the boyfriend's duty to tell his girl's father/brother that he'll be dating his little daughter/sister. _'What's the worst he can do to me?'_

**_'Neutered you?' _**Zangetsu said, making a powerful point.

_'Starrk wouldn't go that far.' _Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes.

With a deadpan tone, the Inner-Hollow said, _**'You sleep, not only in the same room, but in the same bed. What's stopping Starrk from thinking that you're plotting in deflowering his baby girl?'**_

_'...'_

**_'...'_**

_'… Oh crap.' _Ichigo was about to take back his words and let Lily tell Starrk when she wrapped her arms around his neck and peck him on the cheek.

"You're the best, Ichigo." She grabbed his hand as she walked towards the door. "Honestly, I got scared there for a minute, I thought I would be the one to tell him. Guess I shouldn't worry about it."

Well, shit. The redhead couldn't say no now. Lily open the door and he could already see Menoly and Loly waiting outside. _'Sheesh, do these two live outside our apartment like guard dogs?' _He saw their eyes land on their hands and until now, he realizes that not a single person have ever seen them holding hands together, in fact they had never held hands and now that they were doing it affectionately. Now was the moment to show Lily that he cares about her by not hiding their relationship to these two. "Do you two want to get the room right next to us so that both of you don't have to sleep outside our room?"

Both Hollows look away from the hand holding and to Ichigo, the Arrancar Captain showing off a cheerful attitude in his eyes. They looked towards Lily and saw a bright smile on her face.

**"Hilarious Captain Kurosaki but we came to tell you that your Division is finally ready." **Loly said, and Menoly added.

**"We're also here to tell you that Sub-division Captain Love has another message for you. He said they found something very interesting for you."**

"Looks like it's time to head to Menos Park, Ichigo."

"That's Captain Kurosaki to you."

Both sisters saw the newly form couple playfully argue for a bit longer before leaving by a Garganta. Once the scene was over, and a few seconds passed by, Menoly turned to her sister. **"I think it finally happen."**

**"Yeah..." **Loly nodded and then looked at Menoly with a brief grin on her. **"Wanna tell everyone about what we just saw."**

"Or how about if you two wait until Ichigo and Lily tell anyone?"

Menoly and Loly turned around to see Ulquiorra walking out from Mashiro's apartment. Loly was about to open her mouth before shutting it. They may be in playful terms with Ichigo and Lily, but the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants may act a little more harsh towards her sappy attitude. She bows her head, and Menoly follow suit. **"Very well, Captain Cifer."**

As both sisters left, Mashiro poke her head from behind Ulquiorra's back. "Did it finally happen?" She saw Ulquiorra nod, and she grins from ear to ear. "I hope it was Lily who confess to him first because if she didn't, we lost ¥30,000."

"I took my ¥15,000 and bet it on Ichigo. You'll be the one losing the other half." Ulquiorra coolly replied.

She blinked once, twice and thrice before her brain finally grasped what the man said. "Eh?" she watched Ulquiorra close his eyes and leave her alone at the door. "Ulqui-baka." She puffed her cheeks and close the door. Guess that'll be the last time that she'll invite Ulquiorra over to her room for a while for being a jerk.

* * *

Since Menos Park was so huge, because it's literally the entire world underneath them, it would have been impossible to find Love and Rose if they didn't search for them by sensing their Reiatsu, but things at Menos Park have gotten different now and it was much easier to find them. Because every farm requires a group of Hollows to protect them from Baraggan's men, both Visoreds and Nel had a region to protect; each protecting eight farms.

As all of their food supply come from the re-transform Gillians, Szayel and Urahara had built two dozens farms. The farms in question weren't your typical looking human farms; in fact, it looked nothing like a farm; they were actually just giant black steel chambers with no windows, a large glass cube on top and only one door that the Gillians walk inside to. There were also no fences needed to keep the Gillians together—the creatures obeyed powerful Hollows. So a pack of Hollows could easily maintain a sizable group of over two-hundred Gillians in check and the only thing the Adjuchas do is monitor them and protect them from any of Baraggan's soldiers. Usually by the end of a 40-day cycle, five random Gillians in each herd get selected and guided towards the 'slaughterhouse' so to speak of. When the Hollows enter the gigantic building, two members of the Science Division; each given instructions in how the machine's work, used the computer by the door's side to convert Gillians into food pills.

Ichigo and Lily walked out from the Garganta in time to see a new patch of Gillians going into one of the many machines located across Menos Park.

"It's been 40 days already?" Lily said out loud but then she remembered one of Shinji's reports mentioning the rise of population in the last few months, meaning that more food was getting consume so they needed more. _'What's the time period from the last pill's process?' _She looked to her left to see Ichigo leave her side and talking with Love, the afro-star man still wearing the same clothes. As she got closer, she could already hear them discussing something.

"Yeah, I don't know if it's the same thing you been looking for, but what we found was definitely not something anyone has ever seen."

She heard Love say, and she moves to Ichigo's side.

"Did you asked Gerald or Nel?" her boyfriend asked and while she was curious to learn what they were talking about, spotting a very familiar Hollow working on the computer dragged her attention and curiosity. She left Ichigo's side and made her way towards the Hollow, its name on the tip of her tongue. "Roka?"

As the Hollow heard her name, she turned around. **"Lilynette-sama, what are you doing here so late at night?"**

Lily moved to Roka's side, trying to catch a glimpse at how the machine's operates. "Well, Ichigo and I have some business here." She notices that her presence was making the Hollow feel a bit uncomfortable. "So, um, how does the machine work? I never gotten around to asked Szayel or Urahara before." Not a total lie, Szayel had explained it to her about how the machine operate... but he kept everything so technical and 'scientifically' accurate that she couldn't fathom the man's explanation.

The question seemed to wake-up the woman from her mental haze. **"You see Lilynette-sama, these machines first separate the Hollow's Reiatsu from its body which then moved to the glass cube that you see on top of the chamber, then the machine breaks down the Hollow's physical matter into its atom form; Reishi. After a few minutes, we release artificially created Reishi which then the machine melds together into one. The artificial Reishi also carries a dose of empty Reiatsu. Once the fake and real Reishi mold into one and create the small pills you're used to seeing, we release the Reiatsu back into the chamber so that it'll fuse with the fake Reiatsu. When the fake Reiatsu comes in contact with the real Reiatsu, it will leeched in to one of the thousand of Reiatsu and will start imitating its power and multiply. While the imitated Reiatsu multiplied inside the pill, the quality of the pills are far more downgraded since what most of what Hollows are eating are 'empty' power that fill their stomachs." **She looked towards Lily to see the girl's eye spinning in a spiral. **"I'm sorry, it seems I have confused you. What part didn't you understand, Lilynette-sama?"**

"I, um, well, I think I got most of it down." Lily started calling out the steps with lesser details. "So first you suck the Gillians' Reiatsu and store them in the glass, then you destroy their bodies and reconstruct them back to Reishi. Then you release your fake Reishi that's also carrying fake Reiatsu and well, that's all I can figure out. I don't understand the last part though, you said how the fake Reiatsu copies the other thousands of Reiatsu. But where did that statement come from? What thousands of Reiatsu?"

Roka smiled at the princess. Seems like that last part always confuses everyone. **"I didn't understand it the first time I heard it too. Captain Szayelaporro and Urahara learn that all Gillians that come from a re-transform Adjuchas have a unique Spiritual Presence. An Adjuchas' Reiatsu that you sense come from the owner's power that absorbed the other souls and that's how you can sense only one presence instead of all the thousands of souls. However, these Gillians are different since they no longer have a conscious mind and that causes the other souls to try taking control but won't be able to."**

Lily close her eye and concentrated in sensing every Hollow. Like the woman stated, all the Gillians felt as if they were carrying thousands of souls in them. "Is that how we're able to find all these special kinds of Gillians?"

**"That's right Lilynette-sama.****" **Roka press a button, and she releases the Reiatsu back into the chamber. **"Because of the large number of unused Reiatsu these Hollows are carrying with, Captain Szayelaporro and Urahara created a special Reiatsu that mimics them." **she puts a finger on her mask's lips and says, **"If I remember right, Captain Urahara said how the Shinigami used something ****similar with their strange 'mod-souls' creations. To create these fake souls, they first needed Reiatsu examples to create them."**

"What are you two talking about?"

**"Captain Kurosaki."** the Hollow bow as the Captain stood behind the princess, looking over the girl's shoulders.

Not staying there for long, Lily follow Ichigo after he greeted the Hollow and asked her to follow him. So after waving at the Hollow she goes after him, ignoring the odd look Roka was giving her. "So what happen? What did you and Love talk about?"

"The double-headed Gillian attack another one of our farms. However, this time it seemed to had finally picked a side."

She could already guess the unpleasant news by seeing the soft frown in his eyes. "It joined Baraggan's side?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, when they attack the last farm, a bunch of Baraggan's soldiers were with the Hollow. Since we spread apart our farms to avoid constant destruction; Rose, Love and Nel couldn't reach them in time to aid them. So the farm got destroyed and there was no one left since they were all eaten by the Gillian."

"I don't understand." Lily frown as they walked deeper into the woods. "How has a single Gillian been giving everyone so many problems?"

"Love actually gave me an answered to that, too. So this Hollow can use the abilities of every Hollow it ate… this includes Adjuchas too and since our war has been going on for two years now, there's no telling how many injured and weak Hollows this Gillian has preyed upon." Ichigo sadly knew that their war caused this sort of monster to be born. "Now that this Hollow join Baraggan's side, there'll probably be a jump on attacks."

Thinking again in some of Shinji's reports, Lily hummed as she recalled some of them. "If I remember right, 9 out of the 24 farms have been attack with only 4 out of the 9 fully destroy. That would explain why it'd been 30 days since the last time they made extra pills. We're starting to rush the production rate so that we could feed our citizens."

Out of curiosity, Ichigo asked about their current population and how much food they needed.

"We're easily back to 4,000 Hollows. Usually the five groups of Gillians create between 300 and 400 pills then you multiplied that with our remaining factories... so that's 7,200 to 9,600 pills a month but since some Hollows need more food than others, we usually have to cram in a couple of Gillians now and then." Lily put a finger on her lips and started mumbling, trying to recall every little information that she could remember.

"Do you actually remember all of that? Or are you just guessing?"

Lily heard the curious tone in Ichigo's voice, so she stopped muttering and looked at him. "What are you talking about? Of course I remember all of it. What did you think I was doing while I was Starrk's lieutenant?"

"Well, I thought you just slack off all day and hang around with Loly and Menoly at the Plaza." Ichigo confess. He rarely saw Lily doing any actual office work, Ulquiorra's division was less about paperwork and more about running around the entire place.

"Oh?" She gave Ichigo a toothy grin. "Spying on me, Stalker?"

"Yeah, to make sure you were working."

Rolling her eye, Lily said, "I do my job perfectly fine. Besides, most of the times when I'm busy is right after an attack or the monthly reports that I get from all the divisions. Ugh, trust me when I say that I used to get stuck in my offices for days and I mean days because of those reports!"

"As Starrk's lieutenant, what did you do?"

"Well, before the Information Center got establish, every little report from all the Divisions got sent to me and I summaries every little detail in the report before I sent them later to Starrk." she sighed before continuing, "At least Ulquiorra made my job easier by doing the weird eye-thing."

"What weird eye thing?" Ichigo curiously asks. What the hell had Ulquiorra shown her?

"Eh? You never seen him pulled out his eye before?"

Okay, so that wasn't what he expected. He turned to Lily to see her imitate Ulquiorra's weird eye trick.

"With a hand he pulls out his eye before crushing it and telling you to absorb the Reiatsu so that you can see everything he has seen for the last 2 hours. It's like super creepy." Seeing as they still are heading deep into the woods, she asks. "Where are we going?"

Ichigo looked towards the gigantic tree that Love had pointed directions towards it. "Sadly, we won't be able to catch the Hollow today since it's back to Baraggan's territory, but Love found something very interesting for me." he stopped and remember their promise. "I mean us. He found something very interesting for us."

It took Lily a second to figure it out, but when she did, she smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure he did." He stills remembers their first promise; to learn the History of Hueco Mundo together.

They both came to a halt once they got close. From far away, both Arrancar could tell that the tree would be huge by how its body easily dwarf the surrounding trees, but once up close, they realize just how big it was. The tree made from the strange stone material occupied just as much space as eight city blocks.

"This one is bigger than the last one." Ichigo was referring to when he found Dordoni and Mosqueda with a bunch of the Humane-Hollows in a familiar-looking tree-fortress before, but that one wasn't as big as this one. After a while, his eyes scanned the tree's strange rock-bark to find the entrance that Love told him about. He started walking around by the side for a while before finding the entrance, which was just a vast hole made into it.

Lily leans her head inside to see anything but her vision only reached a few meters before darkness conceal the rest.

"It's too dark to see in there."

She heard Ichigo and turned around to see him squinting his eyes to see better before looking back inside. "Don't worry about it. I got this." she took a step in and started walking deep into the darkness before her presence blend in with the rest of the shadows and then she brought her left hand out and focus in gathering her Reiatsu at her palm. It only took seconds for her to concentrate her Reiatsu and looked down at her creation. A bright lime-green cylinder that stood only 6 inches tall acted like a torch inside the hollow tree, illuminating green light to reveal anything that was hiding in the shadows. Hearing footsteps, she turned her head around to see Ichigo walking towards her before turning fully around and showing Ichigo the candle-like object in her hand.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked as he moves closer, his hand reaching the strange object in her hand before she pulled her arm away.

"Don't touch it, idiot!" she looked down at the green candle. "Yoruichi-san almost burned her hand when she grab it. She couldn't sense any kind of heat at first, but after grabbing it and she let go in an instant. So while she didn't burn her hand, she said how there was an unbelievable pain that last for a few seconds before her hand went numb and which then lasted for a few days." she stuck her other hand out and created the same green cylinder. "Yoruichi-san and Mashiro-neesan commented in how I don't have a ton of Reiatsu like you or Starrk but they said how that was good because that makes it easier for me to control my Reiatsu." She close her eye and focus in gathering Reiatsu on her arms and sprouted dozens of the green like candles across her arms before reshaping them into oddly bent cones. Making it appeared as though her shoulders, elbows, forearms had grown thorns.

"I call it Espinas (Thorns)." She deactivated all but one of the Espinas in her palms and blush a bit. "You, umm, sort of inspired me. I wanted to make something like your Cero Capa, but I fail miserably every time. Then I remember how I used my Zanpakutō to gather my Reiatsu before shooting it from its tip. So I thought, "Maybe I can do that with my body but different." A few lessons with Yoruichi-san and Nee-san and I got it down."

From the corners of her eye she could see Ichigo staring at the Espinas with great intensity and notices the telltale signs of Ichigo frowning behind his Hollow mask.

"Hey, Lily, do you know how to fight?"

She could already see Ichigo ready to apologize, but she opened her mouth first. "Did you forget that I'd been training for these last few years too?"

Okay, so maybe his question sounded a bit rude, so he better defuse the situation with an apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my question to sound mean. Look, let me just rephrase what I meant to say. How do you fight? What sort of fighting styles do you use."

"Oh, well," She started walking around the room to find a door and hope it was this room's exit. "These past few years I'd only been focusing in Reiatsu control. I sort of lost focus in my zanpakutō's training after I couldn't figure out anymore unique types of stances for it." She force a smile on her lips as her eye darted towards Ichigo's white-free skin and his duo-color bladeless grips before she rose the corners of her smile to a more believable one. "Yoruichi-san and Nee-san train me really hard so that I can stand next to you. Yoruichi-san help me develop a Hakuda technique of my own. We sort of worked around with an existing technique call Takigoi and turned it into an unique style call Hotaru." As she found a door that lead out to a hall, both of them look from left to right before she took the lead and started walking left. "Hotaru is basically a kickboxing style."

"That's amazing. To create your own fighting style. How about a demonstration?"

Lily spun around and poke Ichigo's nose before playfully saying, "Maybe in a spar!" She turned back around and started walking again, but not without feeling a bit guilty for lying to him.

She stopped with her zanpakutō's training about two years ago, around the time the Visoreds started living in Hueco Mundo. There was nothing wrong with the training or the stances that they had taught her; they were all great for having a strong defense and they were even a better offense when she was able to use her blade's ability, Punta in an unsuspected opponent, but Punta's speed and strength all depended in how fast she could gather and concentrate her Reiatsu. So she dropped her training in the arts of swordsmanship to learn how to control her Reiatsu and that accidentally lead her to the creation of Espinas.

From the beginning, Espinas appearance didn't look the same as it does now. From the start it looked like a green blob of Reiatsu that appeared patched into her skin. During the time she was still training with Mashiro, she asked her about any pointers but sadly her sister-figure didn't know much about Reiatsu control, which was what lead her to asked Yoruichi for Reiatsu training. She wanted to make her new ability to be like Ichigo's Cero Capa, which never happen. Ichigo's white-skin shield was something different and more difficult to imitate. So she couldn't recreate a 'perfect' shield, but she was able to create an amazing 'unstoppable' sword.

Espinas wasn't anything like Starrk's soul separation abilities, Ulquiorra's amazing regeneration or Ichigo's white shield. Instead, it became the replacement to her zanpakutō. Later she eventually learned that her new ability appeared to be an extended and more strengthen version of her zanpakutō's Punta. Which caused an additional challenge to rise but wasn't too difficult to beat because thankfully she learned a few tricks from Yoruichi in Reiatsu control. So after months of lessons and training, she was able to develop her new ability.

Again, it wasn't anything too flashy to what everyone could do, but when she ranked them all down to which abilities stumps the other one, there was no doubt in her mind that among all the Arrancar—which are only eight, she probably rank 2nd among them. 1st place seems held between Starrk and Ichigo.

Starrk could easily outnumber and outmatch anyone in power because of his abilities and thanks to his Soul-wolves, the man didn't really need to do much fighting. Usually five wolves was enough to scare away Baraggan's army for whenever the old king of Hueco Mundo feels cocky enough to try a frontal assault on them. Even when she involves the Visoreds with their unique Bankai, Starrk still held a prominent position. The only people that come close to challenge his strength in abilities are Urahara, Shinji, Yoruichi and Ichigo.

Now there's Ichigo. Although he already had several abilities on his belt, her boyfriend had learned a few new tricks these last two years. One of the two new abilities he learned had to do with the better control he has between his Capa's powers. It used to be hard for him to change between all three different aspects of his Capa Cero, but after a few months and possibly the hardest training in Reiatsu she had seen him do, Ichigo could finally change between Capa, Exoesqueleto, Devorar with no problems. Even though he had pushed his Capa Cero's limits beyond to what they were two years ago, Starrk could still overpower him—their current spars were proof of that; even though Ichigo was actually getting closer in beating him, something the Visoreds still haven't done.

Then there was his other new ability, well, not truly a new ability but mostly the mastery with his zanpakutō. Which embrace his Quincy power.

Ichigo had always stayed and learned everything he could that an Arrancar could learn; Cero, Bala, Garganta, Sonido, Pesquisa, his Capa Cero's abilities and finally the newly discover Gran Rey Cero. Once done with all of that, then what?

He tried to learn some Shinigami's skills but from what she had seen, there were alot of similarities between Arrancar and Shinigami so the only thing he could have learn were their strange arts of spells, but that prove to be abilities that only Shinigami could possess. So that only left him with about only one thing he could try to learn.

His Quincy powers.

However, the only problem with learning about his mother's heritage had narrow down to the fact that as far as they knew, the only and last remaining Quincy was Ichigo's uncle and during the last two years that the war with Baraggan began, he couldn't leave Hueco Mundo and go to the Human World for training. The only thing he could have done was talk with Urahara and see if the blonde had anything, which he did, but it wasn't much.

In her opinion, it wasn't worth a minute of his time to learn the only two ability that he was capable of. One of them was a variation of Sonido and Shunpo; Hirenkyaku. Nothing new and nothing special, but still Ichigo used his time to learn it.

A complete waste of his time is what she would have told him, but wouldn't say it because Ichigo had once told her before that knowing atleast a bit of his mother's heritage made him feel closer to his late mother. So out of respect for both Ichigo and his mother, she kept her opinion to herself.

The second ability that he learned from his Quincy powers had to do with the mastery of his duel-color blades. Like a Quincy, Ichigo can create weapons by gathering Reishi around him but been a unique hybrid, Ichigo doesn't just gather the Reishi around him but the Reiatsu of other spiritually aware beings. He had tried creating bow and arrows like a Quincy could but found out that he could only change the forms and sizes of his zanpakutō, which wasn't an enormous deal for him. He carried them in their seal-state; bladeless and only the grips.

As she peeks a look at him from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but internally groan as Ichigo had removed his Capa Cero for whenever he was in Hueco Mundo or wasn't on any important mission. She actually misses seen the skin-layer armor. She didn't beg but she sort of downplayed it that he should just be wearing his Capa all the time, but he always says how it's a waste of energy... Kami, is this how Ichigo felt like when she didn't listen to him about wearing a bra or something to cover her chest?

She moves her eye away from him and looked back forward, trying to push down the dishonesty. She was more or less a liar for telling Ichigo that she stopped her zanpakutō training to focus on her Reiatsu control.

Besides the fact that she did mastered her stance, what made her stop her training was the way both she and her zanpakutō felt rather... distant. There was something about her blade that made her feel oddly numb when using it, or better yet, feel as though her sword doesn't want to get used by her. Yoruichi always told her about the saying that a weapon is a part of the user's body, but she didn't feel like that was the case for her. To her, she felt the complete opposite, as if she's supposed to feel like the weapon instead.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that she has been denying this entire time that she didn't know _who_ the voice in her head belonged to. Ichigo lived through the same situation, and Starrk did too...

This whole time, she has been hearing her zanpakutō's spirit.

And she won't ever accept it, not with the way it'll talked so ill about Ichigo. It wasn't or supposed to talk about Ichigo in that way, her spirit's supposed to represent a deep part of her soul, shouldn't it? And if it does, why would she ever feel like that towards him?

It doesn't matter because as long as it takes, she won't ever accept her zanpakutō.

... What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**-During the same time, Soul Society-**

After the Captain meeting held today, Ukitake had invited Shunsui over to talk about what he saw in the Human World and he couldn't help the smile on his face as he kept talking about it.

"I'm telling you Shunsui, everything looked like what I would expect if we made a treaty with the Arrancar—!" Ukitake cough into his hand before picking up a handkerchief to wipe away the slight traces of blood. Curse illness. He looks up to his best friend and notices the small and weak smile on his faded bearded face. "I'm letting my excitement get to me again, aren't I?" He sighed and refilled the man's tea again.

Picking up the beverage and smiling into the edges of the cup, Shunsui said, "Well, I understand your excitement." He took a sip of the drink and let out a satisfying sigh, not sake but still a wonderful drink. "But I think you're getting excited over the wrong thing."

The 13th Division Captain had the decency to look a bit ashamed. "Yes, well, if you saw what I saw then perhaps you would feel the same," he looked out through the only window in his office. "Zangetsu came and took the Hollow away with no sort of conflict starting. He came, did his job and left."

"Well, his job could put us out of business." Shunsui commented after he took another sip and put the cup down. "Trust and believe me when I say that our lives would be easier if the Arrancar made things this simple but you have to question yourself; "What'll happen to us? What would the whole point of the Gotei 13 be if the Arrancar are doing our job?""

"Excellent point."

Seeing his friend sad wasn't something Shunsui wanted to see, and it felt worse when he'd caused the sadness but he needs to point out the reasons the scene which he retold at the Captains' meeting today had put some Captains on the edge of breaking into Hueco Mundo and caused a massacre. "I know it's nothing to be happy about, or sad on the contrary, but many of the Captains are seeing this as a threat to our way of life and possibly the entire balance of the world. I'm even sure you had scared a few of us when Zangetsu told you the way they made a government. I mean, the thought is scary. Organize Hollows? That sounds like trouble to me. Planned and calculated attacks? How well are we prepare for it? Do we have the proper amount of Shinigami to defend possibly the entire world?"

"We could always ask the other branches for help if things become too hard for us to handle."

Shunsui picked up his cup again and thought about it as he took another sip. While Soul Society is considered the East Branch and there are 3 more, then possibly asking for help wouldn't be an awful idea… if the old man wanted to look pathetic in front of the other branches. "We both know that Yama-jiji will be too stubborn to asked them for help, if things get too bad then he'll asked help from the Zero Squad, but the other Branches? I don't think so."

"Unless things get dreadful."

"Which is something that no one wants."

Their conversations drifted from the worries of Zangetsu to the newly appointed Captain of the 10th Division; Amagai Shūsuke, a promising Shinigami and while his leadership had shown, the man was still a bit too timid when attending a meeting. Hell, both of them would if they had to stand next to someone like Captain Kurotsuchi and Zaraki.

After a few more drinks and a farewell, Shunsui wandered around. Not much work today, and because of either fate or a sense of nostalgia. He walked down towards the old road he used to take when heading to the Shinigami Academy. When times were much simple and easy. He barely visited the school's grounds, but when he did, he always felt a bit at home. The halls, walls and rooms still looked the same as they always had and he bets how that will never change.

As he walked down a hall, he noticed a few students outside the room. His curiosity peak and walked towards them. "I'm sure you're supposed to be inside the room if you're trying to learn anything." He smiled towards them when they turn around.

"C-Captain Shunsui!" One student recognize him instantly. "Sorry that we're outside the classroom, sir, but Captain Aizen's classes get packed and there's never enough room for everyone."

The Captain's left eyebrow slowly climbed up to his hairline before trying to sneak a peek inside the room, and as the students move to let him see, he felt his right eyebrow join in with his left at his hairline. He thought the students were possibly joking or exaggerating when they said that Aizen's class get packed, but lo-and-behold; the room was literary quite pack; he found some students standing or sitting down towards the corners of the room.

What did Aizen teach again? Calligraphy class, right? Why would so many students attend to it?

He looked towards the center of the room to find the man and when he did, Captain Aizen found him too and send a nod and smile towards his direction before continuing his lecture. "Mind repeating the question again, Harada-san?"

"Is it true that we're going to war against the Hollows and that's why all the classes had speed up?"

_'Well, that's not a question to ask in a Calligraphy class.'_ Shunsui didn't bother finding the female speaker, instead his attention was on Aizen in trying to see how the man would diffuse the trouble situation. War is something none of these students needed to live through.

"Well, that's not something to ask in a Calligraphy class," Aizen let the chuckles settle down first before answering. "Is true that classes have gone up in an unusual speed up, but that's only because we're preparing you for the smallest chance of the worst plausible scenario."

"Which is war?" the student asked again and Aizen smile towards her direction.

"And as much as we all would like to believe otherwise, the chances of war are something we can't overlook. However, this doesn't mean that the Gotei 13 isn't trying to stop it. War is something that no one should live through."

Another student raised his hand and spoke before getting called out. "So does that mean the Gotei 13 will do anything they can to kill Zangetsu?"

"Well, as Captain Tōsen likes to say, we must take the path with less bloodshed."

Shunsui watched as the same student spoke up again with the next followed up question and answers, causing something inside his head to click.

"Why did the captains started labeling Zangetsu as an Arrancar and not some Vasto Lorde?"

"We didn't call them Arrancar first but we don't see the reason to change their 'category' to something different. Seeing as how the word Arrancar can translate to 'Tear' which turned out to be quite the fitting name since these Hollows had 'tear' their masked."

"But why would a Hollow ever do that? Isn't their mask supposed to represent their heart since the only way to kill them is by destroying it? They're crippling themselves, but that's not what's happening."

Aizen sadly smiles towards the student. "We don't quite know why a Hollow would ever do such a thing but rest assure that it appears as not all Hollows can tear their hearts. Seeing as how only five Arrancar have ever been spotted and these are the group of Hollows that we are searching for."

Shunsui's eyes slowly widen and he turned around to head back towards Ukitake because that small back and forward conversation had told him something dreadful. These Arrancar had torn pieces of their heart, but some were still there. A small portion of their Hollow nature was still ever so present and unless they tear away everything, they won't ever learn what it's like to feel complete.

It's almost like when a Shinigami thinks they learned Bankai but the Zanpakutō's spirit doesn't fully recognize its wielder, does it give its wielder a fake Bankai's name and not its accurate name. Resulting in the Bankai not being in its authentic form and therefore weaker and Arrancar could be the same thing.

Arrancar, a Hollow that torn his own hearts but there's something still missing for them. They have to achieve something, some kind of inner peace or perhaps a mental breakthrough about who they are. Hollows are still a bunch of souls stuck inside one entire body, but Arrancar are different, far too different. Most of those souls may be under their total control, but what if the last thing they're missing is to understand their own soul? The reason for being what they are, perhaps? If they learn who they are, then their heart will finally vanish. They'll be complete.

_'Completo... it wasn't a sentence closure, it was a hint!' _The moment he steps outside the school's gate, he Flash Step towards his best friend. _'The Arrancar haven't achieved their last form! They haven't achieved their 'Bankai!''_

* * *

**-Hueco Mundo, A few hours later-**

"Do you feel it now?"

Ichigo narrow down his eyes at Lily's words. It took him a while to pick up the weak sense of an Arrancar's Reiatsu that was right behind the current wall that seemed to be a dead end to their exploration but Lily had stopped him when she didn't follow him through the Garganta to head back to La Estrella because she was able to sense traces of Reiatsu.

He nodded, "Yeah, I can now and there's no doubt about it. It's an Arrancar, and it seems like it's right behind this wall."

Lily looked around in trying to find some sort of secret entrance. "Looks like we need to find some other way around." She looked at Ichigo to see him flexing his right arm before pulling it back and punching the wall, creating an entrance into the secret room. "Or you can also, y'know, punch a hole into it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes before squinting them when a second source of light randomly hit his eyes. Only taking a few seconds to adjust, he fixed his eyes to see how they had found a larger and, rather strange, circular room. Following the light, he noticed how it came out from the top of the room before reflecting off the blade of a basic katana with an hourglass-shape guard that seemed placed in a crater at the center of the room.

He searched across the room to find the Arrancar that they had been sensing, but he couldn't see or sense anything else besides the sword.

As Ichigo head towards the sword, Lily headed towards the walls.

Something felt odd as his golden eyes looked at the sword before looking around the room. Who would leave their Zanpakutō here? Or how did someone come into the room and leave, with the fact that there weren't any exits? His eyes didn't bother searching throughout the rest of the room and he looks back to the sword when he felt a strange attraction towards the weapon. He grabs the katana but didn't pull it out. "Why... do I feel like I know who this belong too..." he whispered quietly before Zangetsu answered him with a sad tone.

**_'Well, you shouldn't, that's for sure but... even though I never met him before, I know who it belongs too.'_**

_'Who?—'_

"ICHIGO!"

The redhead stopped his conversation with his inner-Hollow to turned to Lily, his girlfriend pointing at the wall while her mouth was forming words but she couldn't find her voice, so instead she looked like a fish trying to breathe when stranded in land. "Lily, what's wrong?" He saw Lily mover her body and the arm that held an Espinas revealed something drawn into the walls of the room. As he got closer and the green light reveal the drawing, his eyes slowly widen. "Hollows."

What Lily found weren't drawings but carvings of thousands of Hollows into the walls, each no bigger than seven inches. So while not new to them, what made this different was how detail every Hollow was. They were all of distinct sizes, with masks and their Hollow's hole found in different locations across their bodies—a few even seemed to replace one of their eyes sockets. As he kept inspected the wall, he saw something new.

A couple of yards above the Hollows, Ichigo could see the draw forms of Gillians and that was entirely something he never seen before in the pillars, not in a single one of them but now he found them here in a total isolated location... Why? Looking at them more closely, Ichigo could see how some Gillians wore different masks.

And what's going on with the strange singular crack running across the wall?

"Ichigo look at this."

Broken from his thoughts, Ichigo looked at Lily to see her lone eye wider than before and as he follows her line of sight, he felt his eyes widen, too. Right above the Gillians, a couple of feet above them, stood another patch of Hollows in smaller numbers with each looking somewhat human. "Vasto Lordes..." his head rushed towards Lily. "These drawings are showing us the Hollow evolution. First are the newly born Hollows, then the Gillians, follow by Adjuchas and then Vasto Lordes."

Lily looked at him and then back at the drawings before she moves her arms to see if there was anything more drawn when her light stumbled upon a large circle carve into the walls that they had dubbed as the 'moon'. The strangest thing about the circle was the way it seemed to have been carve over the drawings of Hollows and then she looks up when she thought she saw more. She increases the size of her Espinas, and with it, the light reveal even more above them. "Arrancar..."

There was still more, he could feel it. This room wanted to tell them its secrets. "Lily," Ichigo looked at Lily, her eye stilled glue on the Arrancar drawings. "Go to the center of the room and try to brighten up the room with your Espinas."

"Huh? Oh, right!" She ran to the middle of the room and stood next to the sword before she dispersed the green thorn in her palm, letting the darkness reclaim most of the room before she sprouted a dozen Espinas running down her arms.

Just by how much this room had reveal, it perhaps shown a small amount of Hueco Mundo's history and Ichigo wasn't expecting much anymore. But he was wrong. "If… if these are Arrancar then… what are those." The drawings above the Vasto Lorde reveal Arrancar, but the ones above them looked more like the one he'd seen in the pillar; Hollows with a human appearance with a Hollow mask above his head and no hole. _'The pillars only had Hollows, the masked humane-Hollows and the moon. None of them ever had Gillians or regular Hollows, Vasto Lorde or Arrancar before!'_

But these imagines are showing the steps of their kins' evolution, are they not? And if it is…

At that question, Ichigo's brain stopped. If the drawings _are_ showing just that, then does that mean how there's another step for them..? "Been an Arrancar isn't the last step." he whispered quietly to himself before his head snapped to Lily, his voice filled with so much excitement. "There's another step for us! Our power can go higher! We don't stop at being Arrancar!" He thought the excitement would reach her but Lily was looking at the image of the human-Hollow with an almost haunted expression.

Lily held her breath as her mind recalled the strange memory she had about two years ago. The drawing of the man on the wall was that of Garreth. She recognizes his lanky form with his sharp facial features and brown hair shaved from the left while his right side was braided into a single bun. His clothes were the same as she remembered in the memory and above his head, there was a mask that resembles an eagle's skull. "Garreth..." She couldn't say much besides his name because what could she say? She never knew the man.

Her eye stayed looking at the man's figure until Ichigo block her field of vision by putting his head in front of her.

"Lily, are you okay? You look a bit... sad."

Ichigo back away as she slowly shook her head, trying to shake the glum feeling in her mind. "I'm fine, Ichigo." she smiled at him, softly but with no happiness behind her expression. She would have said more, but now that she wasn't solely focus on Garreth, her eye notices another detail drawn into the walls. "Ichigo, turn around and tell me what you see."

He did as he was told and froze. Standing and examining the drawings on the walls at a close proximity, Ichigo wouldn't had found out that the crack wasn't an effect cause by Father Time. It seemed purposely placed there—no, more like purposely drawn there to represent the gigantic silhouette form of a Hollow, easily the size of half the wall with a bunch of the Hollows of all stages of evolution drawn inside its body. With the man Lily call Garreth placed at the center of the Hollow's face. His vision then soared to the object he had dubbed the moon, and until now, he realizes how it placed perfectly at the center of the Hollow. "It's not the moon. It was never the moon, it was a Hollow hole!"

"But... what does that mean?! Why would anyone draw a bunch of Hollows inside a bigger one!" she couldn't help but yelled her question as Ichigo. So everything they had guessed on the pillars was wrong? Are they back to the beginning of their personal mission?

Guess he's feeling the same thing as her right about now. This little discovery had set them back to square one. "I don't know. I all know now is how we weren't the only Arrancar that ever existed and that we can go further into our evolution." The light started fading and Ichigo turned around to see if Lily had lost her focus from all the shock, but he saw how the sword stuck in the ground started absorbing Lily's Espinas. He didn't need to warn her. She cut off her control over the green thorn and turned around to look at him.

"Well... that just happen."

Ichigo watched the blade glow a light green before it slowly faded away and it got a few questions to come popping into his head. "This is someone's zanpakutō, an Arrancar most likely... or whatever those other Hollows are."

Lily slowly frowned and turned to the spot that the darkness had retaken. She wonders if the zanpakutō belong to Garreth. She looked around the room and then out of curiosity she looked up to the hole where she knew the moonlight was coming into the room by. "There's no way I can get any more surprise but... hey, Ichigo would you look at that."

The redhead didn't want to look. Surely there wasn't anything left in this room that can top off what they discover. So he didn't look up and stared blankly at the wall. "Is it something good? Or bad?"

"Eh." She shrugged, "Want me to tell you or you rather see it yourself."

He sighed, close his eyes and looked up. "I rather just see it." and then open them to have his heart stop beating. The moonlight lighted the ceiling only enough to reveal the drawing of a woman with what he now definitely knew was Hueco Mundo's moon place at the center of her chest, but what really halted his heart was the fact that he _knew_ who the woman was and her name didn't come out from his mouth.

"Luciana."

"How do you know that na—!" Ichigo sense the Reiatsu and rushed in front of Lily, with his arms cross in front of his chest and his limbs coated in the white Capa Cero and used his Devorar to absorb the blue Cero that came shooting out from the entrance in the wall. After absorbing the last of the attack, he snap his head back to his girlfriend. "LILY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

The shock wore off when he yelled her name. "I'm fine but—!"

"Orange hair and hollow eyes, no doubt about it, you must be the dipshit that everyone always fucking talking about; Zangetsu."

Both look back at the entrance to see a man walked out from the smoke, his light blue spiky hair and same shade color eyes that came included with a green lines below them stuck out as his clothes included a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket was black and wore it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open, exposing his muscular chest. They located the remains of his Hollow mask comprising a right jawbone and his Hollow hole in his abdomen.

The man looked at Lily, and a psychotic grin broke out. "And without doubt, you're the princess of the sand, Lilynette. Ha! I came for the fucking sword only, but I hit the jackpot instead." His grin dropped when the room started shaking.

"Ichigo!" She didn't need to continue for Ichigo to know what was happening, the Cero had destroy most of the wall that they came through and now the entire room was shaking and it seems like it was seconds from collapsing. She tapped the air behind her and open a Garganta. "Time to go!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Ichigo glare at the stranger before aiming one arm at the ground and the other one to the ceiling before firing the collected Reiatsu into a blue and red Cero. The explosion shook the room more, causing everyone to lose their balance for a few seconds and releasing the sword stuck in the ground. Ichigo grab the zanpakutō and wrap an arm around Lily's waist and shot straight into the Garganta.

When they reached the other side of the gate, both of them landed right on top of their bed. Ichigo landed first with Lily landing on top of him with a slight huff.

Lifting her self up and straddling Ichigo's waist, Lily looks down at the sword in Ichigo's hand and then back to him. "Well, looks like our second official mission as Captain and Lieutenant was a success."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo raise himself up with his arms while Lily still straddled him. "Come on, we need to tell Starrk in what we found today."

* * *

Minutes later, Grimmjow tsk and gave a passing Hollow a piss off look that made the other lesser creature hurry its pace. As he walked down the halls of Las Noches, he couldn't help stop the dreadful feeling slowly rising in his empty stomach. He didn't want to return without the sword or the delightful news that he got to kill off one of the two most important individuals in La Estrella. Before pushing through the doors to the war room, he fixes his attitude and enter the room before kneeling down. "I lost the sword. Zangetsu and the princess found the secret room before I could."

He looks up to see Baraggan's ever present scowl not change one bit. "See what I meant when I say you should have change one of my men into an Arrancar, Aizen? This useless ant fail such an effortless task."

An ant? He bit down on the quick comment he was about to reply to, Baraggan had already shown him in why you shouldn't ever talk back to him. Instead, he looked towards the dark corner of the room where a man—whose named he learned to be Aizen, step out from the shadows with his ever so expression; a simple smile. "Maybe you were right, but the sword doesn't matter. We can always get it back. But I think it's about time my—I mean, our plan comes to play."

"Tier Harribel?"

"Exactly."

Grimmjow scowled and left the room while wondering how they'll recruit the Vasto Lorde. _'Tsk, times like these I wish I would have gone to La Estrella...' _But the King of La Estrella didn't share the same views as him, or even Baraggan—the only thing he and the old king have in common is the natural law they both live by; the strong are the ones to rule over Hueco Mundo. He stuck his hands inside the pockets of his pants and glared forward. _'Doesn't matter, I'll make my fucking move and when I do, I'll kill both Baraggan and Coyote.'_

* * *

**Oh, my fucking... Ugh! 3 months later and I finally got to upload this story and I just feel so... so... so frustrated! On the day I posted the last update which was 3 months ago, I was already halfway done with this chapter when my Wi-fi decided to be funny and lose the connection when I was close towards the end which made me lose most of the progress... UGH! Cause of that; I sort of just took a minor break and such. Also, this whole pandemic issue isn't helping either. Working 60+ hours a week is not fun.**

**Anyway, honestly this chapter would be different but... I was a bit happy and sad with what had happen because I got to change a ton of things. Looking back into the story, I realize that every couple of chapters there's always a fight scene, and I thought, "Maybe I can skip a fight scene?" which I did.**

**Hmm, so what should we talk about this chapter? Maybe the only major one? Completo.**

**So as I wrote the story, I realize just how powerful the Zero Squad really were and thought about how it would have been possible for the Espadas win against them. Especially against ****Ichibē, he's rather a powerful character. So how did I think I could balance that out? By adding one more evolution to the Hollows, BUT fear not! This last step of their evolution isn't something that will make them broken or completely overpower! (Maybe only in Starrk's and Baraggan's case. Ichigo's gonna end up been overpowered, he was always gonna be OP). They will all be on par with the Zero Squad and the Schutzstaffel (Yhwach's elite guards). Also, only about five of them will reach the stage of Completo. (Just another way to keep them all balance.)**

**Eh, what else? So Grimmjow got introduce but didn't do much. Aizen is about to roll out his plan and with it, we'll be one chapter away from the Soul Society arc and Lily is doing her best to simply ignore her ****zanpakutō, that's not gonna turn out pretty. Also introduce who the new captain of the 10th Division is and did a little reference of the 'Bleach-verse' by 'mentioning' the other branches. And for those who don't know, Tite Kubo wrote a manga call 'Burn The Witch' or something like that and in there they mention Soul Society. So both Bleach and Burn The Witch are set in the same universe. But probably not around the same timeline. **

**Welp, we're done here. I honestly can't tell y'all when the next chapter will roll out, maybe in a couple of months or so. I do have a nice slight crossover idea that I wanna do that involves My Hero Academia and Bleach, but I sort of wanna post another chapter in my other story. Meh, guess I gotta wait and see what happens.**

**I know y'all heard it plenty of times but be safe out there people, things are getting crazy!**

**-Ten Out.**


	25. Of Confessions, Lies and Betrayals

**What's this? A chapter out so soon instead of the four months periods I would usually take? And I wrote a little bonus too? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**Chapter 23: Of Confessions, Lies and ****Betrayals**

Starrk looked at the zanpakutō that got dropped on top of his desk by Lily with a slow and slothful expression. He scans the weapon from the tip of its blade to down at its guard before looking back at Lily. "Explain." She can't just toss a sword and have him be impressive by it.

Before speaking, Lily fixed her posture; she straightens her back with her arms down too. "Captain Kurosaki and I went down to Menos Park after Menoly and Loly informed us that sub-division leader Love requested our presence. So after a quick trip and an explanation, Love pointed us towards the location of an unknown structure—."

"Ya found a building?" Starrk asked, leaning back on his wooden chair. Kami, he needs to ask Urahara or Szayel to make him a comfier chair... or he should change it to one of his bean bag chairs that he has lying around in his apartment. He looked around the plain and... boring-looking room. The only decorations he has here in his office are the simple wooden desk, the very uncomfortable chair and two large file cabinets set right behind him... well, at least he used some colorful file folders.

Lily scratched her left cheek and dropped her pose. "Eh, well, no."

"Technically, it was a temple." Ichigo rolled his eyes and step forward with no state of carriage in his form. "It was about the same place where I found Mosqueda and his friends at. Only that it was probably at least four times the size of the last one." he stops to look at Lily. "Sheesh, there's no point in using that kind of attitude with Starrk, I mean, sheesh, it's still him; king or not."

Was that supposed to be an insult or something? Well, Starrk didn't know and seemed to not care as he shrugged. "Let's not change the conversation you two. Because when ever both of you find something, there's always a story behind it."

Ichigo continued on from where Lily stopped at. "I'll just get straight to what happen and not bored you. So, after a few hours of searching inside, Lily sensed someone's Reiatsu behind a wall and instead of looking around for an entrance, I punch a hole into it." His cheeks rose and contract, causing vertical lines at the side of his face that his Hollow mask didn't cover; hinting Starrk that he was grinning behind it. "What we found inside was more than just a sword."

Starrk quirk an eyebrow and he was about to ask Ichigo to just spilled it already when Yoruichi burst into the office with her eyes glue on several sheets of paper.

"I'm back! See how I told you that I would only take a couple of minutes to go around the other Divisions to pick up their monthly reports." Yoruichi's eyes haven't left the papers as she walked towards Starrk, she even bumps into both Captain and Lieutenant of the S&P Division without realizing it. "Would you look at this, Szayel is actually asking for permission into experimenting on some of Baraggan's soldiers." She looks up from the report and smirked at Starrk. "I wonder if you had anything to do with that."

He didn't feel one bit abashed at being caught. "Yes, well, Urahara told me how Szayel has been doing just that behind my back. So I gave him a little warning to not break the rules behind my back."

"I swear to Kami that almost reminds me of old man Yamamoto. He never spoke about threats but with how calmly he would explain a punishment to someone who would try to break the law behind his back, you wished he rather punished you." Until this point, Yoruichi finally acknowledge the presences of Ichigo and Lily. "And what are you two doing here so early at," she looks at the clock on the wall and then back to the pair. "seven in the morning."

_'Forgot I had that clock, too.' _The clock only held his attention for a brief second before he took the papers away from Yoruichi's hand so that he could read through them and until now, which he finally remembered, none of the reports were summaries down to only the most important details. "Great, now I need to actually read through all of this to figured out what's important and what's not." he glances over to Lily then raise the papers over his head and said out loud in a very obvious voice, "Oh how I wish my old dear Lieutenant could help me out, y'know, as a parting gift for sending her off into a better division."

The corners of Lily's fake smile twitched. "I guess I can do it one last time."

Hearing her, a slight smile stretched across Starrk's lips, "Why, thank you so much." He then looks back down to the reports. "By the way, Yoruichi, since I won't be posting you in Karakura Town for a while, I'm gonna need you around here for a bit, y'know, as a replacement for Lily."

Before the woman would reply, Lily butt in and continue on where Ichigo stopped, but instead of talking about the drawings in the wall, she drops their biggest discovery into the room. "Starrk, we can go higher!" her words seemed to only leave Starrk and Yoruichi confused and before she could clear up what she was talking about, Ichigo spoke up.

"Starrk, we aren't the only Arrancar that ever existed in Hueco Mundo, there been others before us and greater Hollows than us."

Starrk's slight goofy attitude started clearing off as he looks back at Ichigo with a bored and uninterested attitude, but with everyone knowing of Starrk's habit, they all knew that Starrk wasn't trying to react to the news in the same way as others would. "Greater than us?" he only took a second to think about the possible subtle message behind Ichigo's words. "The way for a Hollow to be greater than us is by doing some very important achievement... which could only mean that they got to reach something higher than an Arrancar."

Again, Starrk saw the signs of a broad smile molding behind Ichigo's hollow mask. He took a slow breath throughout his mouth and look at the clock on the wall. Urahara and Szayel wanted them to come over to the Plaza early today to check out their latest creation, but he figures the news that pop'd out of Ichigo's mouth was more important. _'Well, Urahara and Szayel wanted to only see Ichigo, so maybe I can send him over to them while Lily explains what they found?' _Doesn't sound like an awful idea. "Yoruichi, go take Ichigo with the crazy duo. Lily, please come help me out with dealing with all these reports." he looks back down to the sheets and miss the brief look share between Lily and Ichigo.

Yoruichi didn't miss the looks and teased both of them for it. She put herself between both teens and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's neck. "C'mon, I'm sure your girlfriend could use some time away from you, seeing with how you're both glue to each other's hips."

"She's not m—!/I'm not hi—!"

Both teen's got to bite down on their words before it left their mouths and gave each other a quick glance before looking away with a healthy blush across their face.

Starrk seemed to had ignore their reaction but not the werecat, she looks at Ichigo and then at Lily; it was a little hard to read their expression but the pink on Lily's cheek, and what she must assume the same color on Ichigo's cheeks, was already telling her plenty enough already.

Lily was the brave soul to open her mouth. "I-_I wouldn't mind being the idiot's girlfriend._" she whispered her words, not loud enough for everyone to hear her but with how quiet the room was, she was sure everyone had, including Starrk. She took a second to look at her brother/father-figure but the man seemed to had ignored her confession.

Ichigo spoke up next, his voice no louder than Lily's. "_I would love to have someone like Lily to be my girlfriend._" he to look at Starrk and the end of his confession, and just like Lily's, he seemed to had ignored it too.

Nothing about Starrk's expression told them that he heard or even care about what they both just said, and as Lily sense his Reiatsu for some kind of disturbance, she found Starrk's Reiatsu to feel calmed as it always had been. The news not disturbing him.

The odd atmosphere in the room vanish once Yoruichi open her mouth, "All right kid, c'mon let's see what Urahara and Szayel got for us." she gently drags Ichigo away with her arm around his neck, "We can take the long way too, caused I'm kind of interested in hearing everything you got to say about _that_."

"You're talking about the zanpakutō, right?" Ichigo hopes that's what she's talking about, but sadly that wasn't the case since he saw her eyes land on Lily and then she turns around so that he could see her smirk.

"Yeah, sure, the _zanpakutō_." she waves at Starrk as she walked out of the room with Ichigo. "Don't take too long. They might not need you for the experiment, but Urahara and Szayel want you to be there." Only receiving a grunt of acknowledgment from the man, Yoruichi left the room after that and close the door behind her. "So you wanna filled me in on the story, kid?"

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi's grinning face and sighed, "Please tell me you're not talking about what I think you're talking about." The fact that her grinned inch higher made him groan softly. "Were thing that obvious between us?"

"Oh, things were really that obvious. Everyone already knew something was gonna happen between you two. The only two things we didn't know was when it would happen and who would have been the one to confess first." she unwrapped her arm from the redhead's neck and shrugged, "Most of us bet that Lily would be the first one." she went back to grinning, "So make me a few thousand yen richer and just tell me that Lily confess first."

If Yoruichi was expecting for Ichigo to sprout random words of embarrassment, it rather disappointed her when a clear sentence accompanied with an irritated tone in voice left the Arrancar's mouth.

"Bet? What bet? Wait a minute, are you telling me that there's a betting pool circle around Lily and me!? And it has to do with whom confesses to who first!? What the hell!"

... maybe she should have waited after Ichigo's story to tell him about that.

* * *

The room was already pretty quiet, but with the absences of Ichigo and Yoruichi, things were dead silent. Lily stood stiff but occasionally shifted her weight between her feet as a mean to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that slowly swirl inside her stomach. It wasn't until she notices the lack of sheets moving around that she look at Starrk to see him staring at her.

"You okay, Lily? You look a bit... rigid."

"Huh? No, no sorry. I was just umm, looking for a chair to sit on before I helped you out." She felt stupid as Starrk cock one of his eyebrows and look around the room.

"It took you awhile to figure out that I don't have any extra chairs here?" He asked before standing up and motioning for Lily to take a seat on his chair. "The least I can do for you is make you feel a bit comfortable as you do one last job for me." He set half of the reports on his desk for Lily to read through and the other half for him to summarize what he could on his own. As Lily look at the set of sheets on his hand, he smiles towards her. "I got to learn how to do this by myself since I sent you off to be Ichigo's Lieutenant."

She only nodded once and sat down on the chair so that she can get to work. The sound of flipping sheets now appears to strangely go along with the awkward setting that she seems to be the only one to recognize. She peeks away from the reports and up to Starrk; the brunette walking back and forward as his eyes move along with every word he's reading—completely or utterly ignoring her distressed. She looks back down and started a conversation by talking about what both her and Ichigo had found. "So about what we fou—."

"So how are things between you and Ichigo?"

Starrk seemed to have a different thought to ask and as she looks toward him, she notices how he hasn't stop reading or walking in circles. She didn't know about what Starrk was asking about—or hope he wasn't asking about what she thought he meant—so she looks at him with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

He looks away from his boring work and returns the look back at Lily. "I mean, something must of change between the both of you because of the mix feelings you seemed to radiate right now." His old companion seemed to have gotten caught, so she looked back to her work. He follows suit, but wasn't reading anything.

Lily was hoping she was doing an excellent job at hiding the pink flush across her cheeks. Damn it. Wasn't Ichigo supposed to be the one to tell Starrk about them? But now it seems like it'll end up being her work instead. _'Just great.' _She flips to a recent report so her brain could think of how to either respond to his assumption or how to slowly reveal to him that she and Ichigo were a thing now.

"You know… I don't need our souls connected to know that what happened between you and Ichigo had made you happy."

She found her eye looking back at Starrk; standing still with a soft slight smile on his face.

"I also know that I'm making you feel very uncomfortable." He looks back down with his smile not leaving his lips. "I hope you understand that there's nothing to worry about. I won't be mad or disappointed."

"… I know you won't, but I don't know where to start." She knew where to start, she just didn't know how to. Should she just spill it? Admit to Starrk that they'd both had slowly grown feelings for each other through the last few years and until recently they had confessed to each other? If she tells him, will he strongly disapproved of their relationship? He said how he wouldn't be mad or disappointed, but he could also not allow their relationship or actually accept the idea. Her eye travel to the current report she was reading and started crumbling the edges as a manner of controlling her steadily rising anxiety. "Starrk, I honestly don't know if I can tell you. I don't know what your reaction might be... I don't know if you would be angry with me..." Maybe that's what she's worry about. She mentally kicks the thought away and look back to Starrk, the man's bored expression was back and with a yawn, he looked at her and she could see an idea pop'd into the man's head.

"What if I make things more comfortable for you?" And then he vanishes.

"Huh?"

For a moment before reappearing back into the room with two bean bags. She watches him set the cushion seats down with only a few spaces apart from one another. Starrk then took a seat on the bean bag that was the same color shade as his eyes while he left the orange one for her. She... honestly felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Did Starrk know already, and he wanted her to just declare her feelings? She didn't laugh... or cry but she took Starrk invitation and walk over to sit down on the orange color bean bag. She put her hands on her knees and stares at them. What should she do?

As if stating the obvious, Starrk says, "You're wearing his shirt." He yawns into his left hand before putting them behind the back of head and closing his eyes. "I'm happy for both of you."

She looked back at him, but Starrk seemed to had gone to sleep right there and then. After a few minutes, soft snoring reached her ears, and she didn't know how to feel about it. He possibly knew, no scratch that, HE KNOWS but he seemed to not even care about it and that hurts her feelings unbelievably hard. The fact that Starrk; her longest and closes companion—AND the man she looks up to as her brother/father-figure—didn't seem to show any more emotions for her happiness, made her feel so... Numbed? Cold? Hurt?

_**'Stop** **thinking like that.'**_

Her eye widen as the spirit inside her zanpakutō spoke, and she felt a slight shock in the sad tone she could feel and hear the spirit talk with. She wasn't going to respond but then her gloomy attitude slowly change to a rising anger as she realizes that her zanpakutō's spirit was trying to give _her_ advice. _'Don't you say anything! I don't want to hear anything from you! Got it! Because the only thing that comes out of your mouth are insults towards Ichigo!'_

After a few minutes and nothing coming from the voice in her head, Lily counted that as a victory before going back into thinking about her current problem; Starrk's approval. If Ichigo was with her, would she have an easier time doing this?

_**'Fucking stop that already!'**_

Lily was about to yell back before her Inner-Hollow continue.

_**'You're always fucking thinking or talking about Ichigo! Always! And you know fucking what else!? You're pissing me off right now!'**_

_'ME!?_ _You're pissing ME off!' _Lily yelled back, anger rising to newer levels. She already knew how her Inner-Hollow was pissing her off; by making itself known… but she's curious enough to know about what the Hollow was talking about.

_**'... Will you let me talk then?'**_

_'Fine.'_

_**'Doesn't this scenario have a sense of familiarity? Alone with Starrk? With him sleeping off with no care of the world?'**_ The Hollow-Lily had been using a hard stoned voice, but until now, at this very moment, she allows herself to go into a state vulnerability. _**'We literally grew up like this... this was our life before Ichigo show up. We didn't hate it, but we also didn't enjoy it. We accepted it as a way of life for us, but the feeling has always been a welcome one because we had each other.'**_

_'What?..' _Lily's eye widen. Why did that hit so close to home? She could agree with her spirit that she didn't hate or enjoy the feeling of futility since there was always a welcoming sense to it, but it was always instantly replace with fear of feeling useless and insignificance. Ofcourse those thoughts and feelings only emerge shortly after she realized how little her existed matter both emotionally and—literally—spiritually.

_**'You know,'**_ the Hollow-Lily's usual hard voice came back, _**'I can't believe I'm going to agree with Ichigo, but, Starrk's still the same idiot that he is now as he was over the last one thousand years. Don't you see it? Starrk's trying to make you feel comfortable but making sure it's just you two here. Like the old days...'**_

_'Yeah... the good old days...'_

_'Who the hell are you!?' _Lily yelled towards the 3rd voice that made itself know but then, nothing, no response. _'... hello?'_

* * *

**-Lily's mindscape-**

**"You just had to say something! Huh?!" **the white-skinned Lily dragged the malnutrition child out of the cave by her hair before tossing her out to the scorching sun and sand. **"You're not; I'm emphasizing this as clear as I can, YOU'RE NOT supposed to talk to her! Got it!"**

The smaller Lily rush to her feet and spun around. "_I'm sorry! Please! I won't do it again!_" She tries rushing into the cave but the older girl kick her. She grabs her stomach and bent down. "_Why?... I promise I won't do it again..._ "

**"Yeah, I know you won't now." **She snarled before turning back around into the cave.

The smaller girl looks back to see the form of the Inner-Lily walk deeper into the cave. _'I'm sorry...'_ As she felt the blistering sun burn her back, she couldn't help but plea for that man to appear right now. _'Where are you, Zangetsu?'_

* * *

With nothing more coming from her spirit, _'or spirits'_, Lily remembers what her Inner-Hollow said, and she quietly sighed before finally relaxing. After she adjusted, she laid her head back so that she can look at the ceiling. "Starrk... I fell in love with that idiot."

She waited; waited to hear the shift of his body as he stood up and look at her with a disapproval look in his eyes but it never came. Instead, she could still hear his soft snoring. She took the risk and look at him, but he was still asleep. As the sound of her throbbing heart rang louder in her ears, Lily calmed down before speaking up again.

"I mean... it's not like I fell in love with him the moment I saw him, it's just, after everything that had happen, everything we been through... I slowly started developing a crush on him." She moves her head to look back at him, but Starrk was still asleep. "I mean, how couldn't I? He brought in so many changes for us, changes that we thought it would have been impossible for us." Her eye went back to the ceiling. "Do you remember our lives before Ichigo came around? Around one-thousand years ago?"

"..."

Her voice took on a glum tone. "I do and I'm sure you do too. It wasn't a very cheerful life—but I mean, been a Hollow doesn't really gives us a luxury lifestyle either. We used to travel alot, remember? Because we wanted... friends." She glared derisively at Starrk. "Yes, I'm saying friends, not 'companions' because that's not what we wanted." _'That's enough about that.'_ "Okay, no more walking down on that stupid memory lane about our shitty thousand year life and let's talk about the last six years." she smiles. "Our lives change when he pop up, huh? Before, you wouldn't have dare to go to the Forest of Menos. I know it was painful for you since you would worry about killing the weak since you wanted to be around them, but on that day, you change and for the better."

More snoring.

"We made friends." she smiles softly as she thought about everyone. "Sure Szayel only wanted to meet and thanked Ichigo for saving his life but he slowly open up to us. Ulquiorra was—." she stopped and then laugh. She knew why she was talking about things such as 'friends', but the conversation should keep focus on why she fell in love with Ichigo. When her laughter calmed down, she continues. "Sorry about that, it's just, I know what I'm supposed to be talking about, but I want you to see what I see in Ichigo and what makes him a grand guy."

"I know but don't keep me in here for the next four hours so just summaries everything into how you fell in love with him, okay?" Starrk yawned and shifted into a more comfortable position. Then he opens an eye to see Lily stunned. "Don't get the wrong idea, I wouldn't mind hearing every little detail but we do have a busy day today."

Her face redden, but not because of embarrassment, more like self-anger for not realizing that Starrk was awake the whole time. Before she could explode, she sighed and pinch the bridge of her nose. "I should have known you were paying attention. Should'd of shove my hand down your throat."

"The—*yawn*—story, please?"

She heard the snoring again, and she was just about tempted to play her words before giving up. Strangely enough, knowing now that Starrk was awake and paying close attention to what she's saying made her feel better, and honestly is making her confession much easier to admit thanks to having her mind clearer. "Before I fell in love with him, before I grew a crush on him, he was my first friend ever. It was so easy to get along with him and it probably had to do with him been a kid like me that we grew really close. Then he became my best friend when he saved my life," she looks back at Starrk, "I mean, a best friend would do just that, right? Save you from near death?" She saw a slight motion of shrugging shoulders. Good, the jerk is still paying attention. "Then," she sighs, "my crush started growing on the day we both became 'real' Arrancar. After the entire ordeal, and we went to sleep for the night, I woke up some time later after a weird dream and then out of boredom I looked over at Ichigo's direction and realize what a handsome guy he was."

"This sounds alot like those shows you and Ichigo watched at Urahara's place." Starrk left a side comment.

"Not asking for your opinion right now." Lily roll her eye and continue. "Honestly, our relationship took on an odd turn after that day. We were inseparable, even after a stupid argument we still stayed close to each other, we train together, ate and slept together too. Then came the day he found his family. After Isshin explained his story, and day changed to night, I found Ichigo still underground trying to train. But I knew there was something wrong with him." her voice lower down into a whisper. "He looked conflicted, and I knew why. I asked him if he was happy with being with his family again, but that's what he seemed confused about. He couldn't decide between us or them... So I made the choice easier for him; I asked him to stay with them."

"... You _asked_ him to live with his family?" Starrk open his eyes and looks at her with a doubtful expression on his face. "If you had a crush on him, then you wouldn't have told him to go."

Lily continued on with the same tone. "It wasn't a simple choice for me, but I wanted him to be happy Starrk. He had already made us happy, and I wanted to return the debt." her smile return, "I didn't really had anything to worry about. He chose everyone... and that made my crush on him grow." Her eye beam with a slight shine in her eye and a sad smile on lips. "He introduced me to his mom..." Noticing the odd look from Starrk, she added, "Cemetery."

Starrk hummed before closing his eyes and adding his own two cents again. "Y'know, you just don't take anyone to your late mother's grave, you gotta be really close or hold that person at a high regard. This is just a crazy assumption, but I think Ichigo may have grown a crush on you back then, too."

That thought had crossed her mind before, but hearing it from someone's else made her smile. Deciding to end this entire conversation, she said. "There was a point in my life when I was having a hard time accepting myself. I... was going through an existential crisis and it all had to do with how I compared myself with you." Curiously, Lily wanted to see if Starrk was 'sleeping' off but to her surprise, he was fully awake and eyes slightly widen. "We were so different... you were everything I wish I could have been and it made me ask, what am I doing here? What was the whole point of me being... born? Created?" Her expression took on a worry look. "Did... I even existed at one point? Was I ever a someone?... Those types of thoughts stayed with me for so long until—." she smiled again. "Ichigo crash into my life and started saving me."

She stood up and walked around Starrk, arms failing in the air. "He saved my life! Then he, without knowing, started saving me from myself. He then started making me feel like I had a purpose in life; I felt like I actually matter to someone and that started easing my mind. Then he literally, and I can't stress this enough, LITERALLY separated our souls and made me into a separate being; finally making me feel like I'm somebody and not an extension of someone else. I mean, who the hell can do something like?!" she sighed and flop back into the comfy orange bean bag. "He saved my life. He made me understand the ability to love and be love AND achieve a sense of fulfillment in my life by giving me the chance of making so many friends. I was able to challenge myself too because I was finally me; I was training, learning fresh things AND getting older—that last one's still my favorite. Also, thanks to his idea of helping the Hollows, I felt like I could make a difference for the Hollows too, so I started following his footstep. Instead of protecting them, I want to help the Hollows feel alive and unique; sort of how he made me feel... Starrk, how couldn't I love him after everything he did for me?"

"... Honestly, I don't see how you couldn't." Starrk stretched his arms over his head and stood up. "The kid holds a special place in my life too but nothing of your level." he scratch the back of his head and looked at Lily. "In all honesty, I own Ichigo my life for saving me against my own problems. He saved my life against Baraggan, save me against my own issues when dealing with the solitary lifestyle by giving us friends. Besides, it's _not_ like I didn't expect something between the both of you to happen."

Lily stood back up. "Wait. You expected for something between Ichigo and I to happen? Why didn't you try stopping it?"

"Would you have wanted me to stop it?"

"Huh? What? No! I'm happy that you didn't but," she frowns softly. "I know you fear feeling alone, so I don't know, watching me slowly leave your side... I thought, well, maybe you would have done anything to make sure that nothing between us would happen. I thought you would have been mad at me, or disapprove of our relationship, but worse of all... I thought you would have hated me for leaving you." She was positive that every typical scenario that she could have thought of or expected had crossed her mind. "Star—!"

He watched Lily slowly close her mouth and looked at his outstretched hand that he had lay on top of her before looking back at him. "Now why would I ever hate you over something like that. I..."_'Wait, hold it Starrk, am I really going to say what I'm thinking about saying right now?' _Was this the perfect time to tell Lily just how important she was to him? Had he never actually told her before? Dropped some hints for her?

...

Maybe right now is the perfect time. "Lily, you're my family."

"… Hu—Wha? Come again?..."

But maybe he should have done a better job at it. He groans and takes back his hand. "I mean, eh, well, Kami, how do I say this. You, um, make me happy?" Well, this is about the most complicated thing he has ever done... or ever will do and what's with the completely shook look on Lily's face, anyway? Hasn't he been obvious with how he cares and treats her? "Look, you had been a sort of responsibility for me; like taking care of someone else pet." Wait, did that came out sounding wrong? Oh Kami, that came out wrong. He took a lengthy breath. "Lily, you understand that I have trouble expressing myself. Always have and it'll be a hard habit to fix; so I'm sorry if the next words that come out of my mouth weren't—or aren't what you expected to hear form me."

He looked around the room for some sort of distraction that may make this easier for him. As he found his half of the reports neatly place by his beanbag, he sat back down on it, picked-up the papers and started distracting his mind. "You and I, we go way back for almost an entire millennium now and I guess this entire time that I had been taking care of you, I'd been feeling like a parent watching over his kid. You're an unpredictable, energetic child that just seems to always find ways of disrupting my peace and as annoying as you may be, I never really felt annoyed towards you since I knew the reason you acted like that." he looks up to meet her wide, lone eye. "You weren't so secretive about it." he looks back down. "We w_ere _one soul before. Our emotions, souls, and minds; we used to share all of that. So I knew the troubles you were going through."

"So... did you know about my hopes of dreaming?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you try helping me?"

Starrk didn't need to look at Lily to see the hurt and sad look on her face; her tone was already giving it away. "I try to help you myself but how could I'd help you when I couldn't help myself? Also, it doesn't help that your problems were a lack of 'dreams' while mine was solitude." A smile creeps across his lips. "But you were right in how things change when Ichigo came around. Ichigo was making you happy and your happiness was also my happiness. Well around some point, before y'know, went off to be your own person.—*yawn*—. Hmm, getting distracted. What I'm just trying to say to you, Lily, it's how different our relationship grew. We started off as companions but later down our lives, I realize you were a sort of responsibility for me; not that of a pet, more like... watching over a... daughter?" He shrugged and looks back at Lily, a shocked expression still glue to her face. "I'm not calling you my 'daughter' because you're a 'chore' that I got used to taking care of. I'm calling you my daughter because—."

"Starrk." Lily open her mouth, voice barely above a whisper but it got Starrk to stop his words. "Do you understand what you're talking about? Or saying? You're calling me your daughter. Do you understand how serious that sounds? We're not even blood relatives."

"We don't need the same blood to run through our veins to be family."

"… We're Hollows the word family doesn't work for us, Starrk."

"Neither should love but, hey, here you are confessing your love towards Ichigo." Starrk hummed and relaxed on his cushion seat. "Huh, I guess I'm confessing my parental-love towards you right now." An awkward silence filled the room and Starrk continued his distraction by looking through the papers to find Ulquiorra's report, but ever so slightly he could hear Lily's mouth opening and closing in attempts to speak her mind but failing. "Hey, I don't see Ulquiorra's report in my stack, do you have it?"

That seemed to had finally snapped Lily's mind and with it the quick confusion. "Huh?" Then instantly replaced with anger. "Damn it, Starrk! Don't just change topics like that! WE'RE having a special moment, you jackass!" But she still looks through her sheets before stopping. "Ulquiorra doesn't write his reports, he does some weird eye trick." She heard him hummed and she couldn't stop herself in the act of merely sighing at his response, however she found herself in a state of peace of mind. "So, are you actually okay with me and Ichigo?"

"You remember how Ichigo has sisters, right?"

How couldn't she; she made a promise to both of them. "How could I ever forget Yuzu and Karin?" Wait, the asshole was changing topics again!

Starrk murmured something under his breath and open his mouth before Lily could. "Wanna know something Isshin once told me before?" He pauses, but only to take a second to recall what the Shinigami said. "Respect her uniqueness. I also got to make her know that I love her for who she is, her wishes, dreams and choices. I also have to treat her and those she loves with respect." He turned back to her. "Apparently those are Isshin most important rules in how someone should treat their daughter."

Is he saying what she thinks he's saying? "So, are you telling me that it's okay?" She stills need to check with him though.

"… Sure?"

"Just like that?" Yep, stilled asking, Starrk sounded a bit unsure of himself.

Mind no longer needing a distraction, Starrk was now actually reading through the current report from Shinji. "I mean, why not? I don't have any problems with Ichigo, he's an excellent kid... Hey, why does Shinji's report looks like he's just complaining the entire time?"

"Is he complaining about all the paperwork?" ... _'Wait! Grr! STOP DOING THAT YOU JACKASS!' _She glared at him and puffed her cheeks. "We kiss last night."

"That's cute and yeah, he's just complaining about all the paperwork. Does he actually has something to report or he just complaining?"

So that's it. This was how easy it was. He's not even mad or disapproving her choice and if what he said was true, with the fact that he had known something would happen between them, then he could have prevented their relationship but he didn't. She blinks and her eye slowly moves to the papers in her hands. "Read Shinji's report more carefully. He's hinting you on the things that he's hoping you can fix."

"He needs to come out and say it. Would be easier for both of us."

Yeah... things would have been easier if both her and Ichigo said something about it the moment they burst into Starrk's office. She was about to open her mouth and help Starrk out when a loud groaning noise came from his throat.

"Alright, let's just go see what Szayel got for us." He stood up and stretched out his hand to Lily's paper. She looked both confused and dubious about her stack before handling them over to him. "Don't worry about it. I'll just ask Yoruichi to help me out." He pulls his door back and moves as Ichigo fell to the floor on his back. "I was wondering why I could still sense you." He lean his head outside the door frame and look to his left at Yoruichi that was sitting down. "I thought both of you went over to Szayel and Urahara?"

The werecat stood up to stretch her limbs and pop some of her joints. "We were, but then I asked Ichigo about his brief adventure and we sort of just sat down to chat about it." Yoruichi move to the side as Starrk stepped over Ichigo's body. "You and Lily already finish all the work?"

Starrk look back into the room to see Lily glaring down at Ichigo while the redhead looked back at her. _'That reminds me.' _"Hey, Ichigo, I'm gonna need a report from you. So turn it in later today. Oh, also, your Division's done; It hasn't been open to your members yet, since I want you to check if you want any changes." He put his hands inside his pockets before leaving with a Sonido.

Lily looks up as Yoruichi gave her a two-finger salute before chasing after Starrk with her Shinigami's technique and then looked down at Ichigo. "So, heard anything interesting." she gave him a hand to help him stand back up.

"I... honestly wasn't. Yoruichi and I talk about... something."

There was something strange about Ichigo that Lily couldn't quite point a finger on it. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a very interesting conversation with Yoruichi." Ichigo shook his head. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Sora couldn't believe that this was what the afterlife look like.

After Szayelaporro's explanation about where he was and what he had become, he left the Science Division in shock but found himself lost inside the building before asking for help, which someone had and guided him towards the 1st level where he belongs. Some time later he walked down the spiral staircase and stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look around him. Hollows move through the streets chatting to one another or moving around as any regular person would in their normal days. _**'That**'s eno**u**gh l**ooking like **an **idio**t.' _Needs to remember that the strange pink-haired man gave him a... prescription that allows him to order a sizeable amount of ArrancarFP? _'Wha**teve**r...'_

He barely moves an inch as another Hollow—which is now what he's classify as—bumped into him. He stumbles to his left before catching himself. **"I**'m sor**ry abou**t tha**t!" **He looked at the ground, expecting to see a Hollow on its back and possibly glaring daggers at him, and instead he saw a Hollow with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a scorpion. As he looks closer, he notices that the Hollow's upper body was that of a woman with strange features; one of her hands was that of a scorpion's pincer and she had a stinger between the back of her shoulders.

**"It's fine, that was my fault. I was sort of distracted talking with my friend here." **Menoly gesture towards Loly who just seems to scowl softly at the Hollow. She sighed and then turned around. **"Sorry about—Huh?"**

He couldn't see it, but Sora was sure that Menoly furrowed her eyebrows. Everyone did that once they realize how he's weaker than the average Hollow living in La Estrella and how half of his Hollow mask was missing. Something was telling him it was the latter that both of them seemed to focus on right now. He watched as her dull, green color eyes squint before going back to normal.

**"Well, aren't you somewhat special?" **Loly said after her inspection on the new Hollow.

Her words without doubt meant to sound as a rude comment. Well, to Sora, that's what it sounded like. He couldn't ignore the comment since it seemed to be the only thing people say about him. **"I te**nd to h**ear **tha**t a**lot..**."**

Menoly looked pass the Hollows and up the staircases that she's confident that he came down from. **"Did you apply into joining a Division?" **she looked at the paper in his hand, a bit crumble up to see what it was about but once again, she was confident it was possibly an application. _**'But we don't do any of that.'**_

**"Um, no**t real**ly."** Sora noticed now both the Hollows seemed to had been heading up the stairs. **"A**re bo**th of **yo**u perhaps** membe**rs o**f a **Div**ision?**"**

Seeing a chance in boosting both her's and Menoly's reputation. Loly moved forward and puffed her chest out. **"Don't bump us with the other lesser soldiers of Escudos. We're the only two royal guards of Hueco Mundo's princess; Lilynette."**

**"Wai**t, you'r**e tal**king **about **Lil**y? Ri**ght?** A yo**ung, beau**tiful **girl** wi**th **gre**en hair **and a pin**k ey**e?" **Sora slightly back away as the rude girl lean her face closer to his; her strange double layered mask's mouth seemed like it was grinning.

**"That's the one. Also, don't be so bold in calling her beautiful when you see her next time or else her boyfriend might get rid off you." **Loly almost burst out laughing as the Hollow pale.

Menoly rolls her eyes and gently smack Loly's arms. **"Please don't scare him like that. Also, you're making it sound like Captain Kurosaki will kill him for over a little compliment like that." **She clapped her hands together and slightly bow down. **"Sorry about Loly's attitude, she just like messing with people." **she outstretched her normal hand out. **"Sorry for not introducing ourselves yet. I'm Menoly and as you heard me already, my friend here is Loly."**

**"S**ora.**"**

Her green-eyed beam. **"Now that introductions are out of the way, I'm curious to see what you been holding."**

**"Yo**u mea**n this?"** Sora lifted the paper up for Menoly to see, but she took it instead.

She only read a couple of sentences before her head rushed towards Sora's face. **"20 pills!? You have to eat 20 pills between two weeks?!"**

**"WHAT!" **Loly rushed over and read over Menoly's shoulders before stopping. **"Why the hell would Captain Szayelaporro have you eat this many!"**

**"**Ple**ase! Can yo**u n**o**t yell,**" **He looked around to see how the girls' yelling had gained the curiosity of some nearby Hollows. **"Is **no**t much o**f an enormous deal, anyway**, It**'s just **fo**od.**"**

**"But no one had taken this much amount before! They give every Hollow 5 pills that last for an entire month! The most I saw someone take has been 7 but not 20!" **Menoly rushed to read through the entire letter. **"Loly's right; you must be special—!" **She stopped, re-read the last sentence before looking up at Sora and then back down again.

Sora felt nervous as both sisters got quiet and occasionally look up from the paper before looking back down.

**"You must be strong or have some sort of super-high tolerance level to be around us or else you would be dead." **Loly said after some time, her tone changing between bored and puzzling.

Menoly nodded. **"No doubt about it. I never thought I would ever see a Hollow like yourself here."**

**"**Wha**t are yo**u talki**ng ab**out?** I**'m a Ho**l**low like **you." **As Menoly gave him back his paper, he frowns softly.

**"Trust us, you're not like us. We're Adjuchas. A class of Hollow that had gone through its normal and Gillian stage. Our powers are nothing alike. You're weaker, far weaker than any Hollow here and should also be dead with all these powerful Reiatsu that are here." **Menoly look as more Hollow gather and possibly heard their conversation. _**'He's life is now in danger because of us.' **_Hollows will now try to take their chances and kill Sora to take his prescription. _**'They're probably thinking how they might evolve again if they eat more of the ArrancarFP.' **_She looks back to her friend and notices how she just finish looking around too, possibly had the same thoughts as her. Loly then looked at her and nodded before she nodded back.

**"All right, Sora, come with us, we'll take you towards a shop that's near us." **Loly turned around and started walking. She turned her head slightly to see Sora behind her while Menoly took the back, but then Sora stop and slightly started shaking.

**"W**ha**t-t** is t**h**at?**" **He looked up towards the top of the stairs. **"I can... **sense **som**ethi**n**g p**ower**ful **com**ing d**o**wn h**ere."**

Menoly and Loly couldn't sense what Sora was talking about, but they could guess who he was mentioning. A few seconds later and both of them could sense the king and the Shinigami woman.

**"Seems like Starrk-sama and Yoruichi-san are heading towards Szayelaporro and Urahara." **Menoly turned around to see Sora still shaking. **"Guess even you can't handle Starrk-sama's Reiatsu."**

**"The**re's **an**othe**r o**ne **c**oming o**ur wa**y." Sora gulped audibly. **"But t**hi**s **on**e fe**els **d**ifferen**t…"**

**"Well, that must be—," **Loly turned around to see Lily materialize in front of them. **"Yo."**

"Hey. Where are you two heading at?" No one could answer her as Ichigo appeared behind her.

"C'mon on, Lily, I don't wanna be late."

Loly looked at Sora slightly shaking in his place, she grinned and move over to his side before nudging him. **"Green hair, pink eye, young and beautiful, just like you said."**

"Huh?" Both Arrancar said and before any of them could say a thing, Starrk appeared behind them a put a hand on their shoulders.

"Come on you two, Today's gonna be a busy day so let's get this out of the way."

When all the Arrancar left, Sora lost strength in both of his forearms and fell to the floor.

Loly rolls her eyes, thinking how the man was overreacting. **"You know I'm just messing with you, Ichigo wouldn't kill you for something like that. So stop acting so melodramatic."**

**"Don't be like that, Loly," **Been the most caring one out of the two, Menoly kneel by Sora's side and started patting the Hollow's back. She turned to her companion and scowl her softly. **"He's not an Adjuchas like us, Starrk-sama's and Kurosaki's Reiryoku are probably too much for him to handle right now." **She moved as Sora slowly stood back up. **"Feeling better now?"**

The Naga-like Hollow nodded. **"I a**m. I **nev**er **ex**p**ect**ed for a C**aptain** and the King **to fe**el t**hat power**ful.**.. Especially C**aptai**n Ku**ros**aki."**

Menoly noticed the frowned on Sora's crack mask and shrugged. **"Well, that's Captain Kurosaki for you. He's rather powerful compare to most of the Captains."**

**"I g**ues**s th**e s**tra**nge s**eco**nd f**orm **of p**owe**r ins**ide **him **is wh**y he**'s mo**re pow**erful." **Also, did Loly call him Ichigo? _**'K**uro**sa**ki I**chig**o... **wh**y doe**s that n**ame s**eem**ed fam**ilia**r to me**?' **_He shook his head and look back at both bug-like Hollows. **"Wh**at's **wro**ng?**"** Both of them were quiet and looking at him sternly now.

**"How did you sense them?" **Menoly couldn't quite sense a Hollow's Reiryoku unless they release it in the form of Reiatsu. The only beings that know how to pick up someone's presence like that are the Arrancar with their Pesquisa.

Loly sighed and look at her friend before saying, **"This idiot may actually be special."**

* * *

Even though he turned around to pick up Lily and Ichigo, Starrk narrowly got to beat Yoruichi to the barely built warehouse that Szayel and Urahara wanted them to meet at.

"Okay, one, I slow down for you to catch up and two, I don't know where they wanted us to meet them at so I had to let you take the lead and to do that, I had to slow down." Yoruichi said, arms cross and pouting.

Starrk yawned first before walking inside the building. "Why is it so hard for you to admit that I'm finally faster than you? Honestly, I feel like I heard every excuse twice from you already."

She mumbled an insult under her breath before turning her head to Ichigo and Lily. "So what have you two been up to lately?"

"Nothing."

Both teens said in unison, making her snicker at them. "That was cute. Like something you would see couples do." She turnaround to Starrk and jabbed his back. "Right Starrk?" Jab. "Right?" Jab. "Right?"

"Those are some nerves of steel." Lily whispered to Ichigo, both of them watching as Yoruichi kept annoying Starrk by poking him everywhere.

Ichigo smirked and whispers back, "Yeah, but how long until Starrk snaps?"

They follow them around a corner and came up to a wide area fill with machines that only both scientists could name and describe their purpose, however, there was one thing in the room that everyone recognize immediately.

Starrk slowly walks to the glass chamber and lay a hand on it. He looked to his left; where Urahara was, rapidly typing something in the computer connected to the glass wall. "Urahara, does this mean what I think it means?" The blonde man shifted his hat slightly up to look at him. "I recognize this glass chamber anywhere. Since you use one to transform us into Arrancar. Does this mean that the Hōgyoku has awakened again and you're planning in transforming some Hollows into Arrancar?" He turns back to the machine and notices the recent addition of two metallic boxes; one on top of the chamber and the other one besides the computer that Urahara was working by.

Urahara looked back down. "Well, that would be nice, but no. Although it still has some uses, the Hōgyoku's still hibernating. What we have now is something slightly less exciting for us." He looked up and through the glass walls at Szayel, who was on the opposite side. "Want to drop the news to them since this was your idea?"

The pink-haired Arrancar stop, smile and push his glasses up. "Well, since you insist. " He turned to Starrk and the others. "This entire facility will soon be Hueco Mundo's first of many power stations that will power-up La Estrella."

Starrk lost interest, but still curious. A power station wasn't something or isn't what he expected them to build. The fact that they took months to build what he assumes must be an electrical power storage, could have been finish in weeks since there are quite a few electrical power stations juicing their entire base of operation; Escudos. His eyelids bored down; now feeling utterly bored. "I'm sure this little device of yours can do more since you guys could have literally gone to the Human World and steal a few more electrical power stations with some generators." Which they had done before.

"Oh Starrk-san, listen more carefully, I never mention that we built an electrical power station. What we're building is a Reiatsu power station." Now that Szayel had gained Starrk's attention, he grinned. "You see Starrk, any normal form of power stations to us is utterly useless to us, perhaps in the distance future we made need them but what we need now is something far more important; Balance."

Hearing a clap and turning to see a goofy happy Urahara, Starrk gave him his undivided attention now.

"What we're doing right now may cause a problem with the balance of souls that Soul Society has been protecting since their existence." Urahara pulled out his fan and cover half his face. "Shinigami purify Hollows when they kill them with their Zanpakutō, does, they release all the souls that the Hollow had eaten and send them all to the Soul Cycle. However, now that Hollows are staying here in Hueco Mundo, that balance may soon break because souls are no longer joining the cycle, so more souls will leave the cycle and left empty at the same time unless the Shinigami could start sending more souls there and to do that..."

Lily's eye slowly widened as she figures it out first. "They have to come here since most Hollows are now staying in Hueco Mundo, the Shinigami will have no choice but to figure out a way to invade Hueco Mundo to massacre Hollows."

"That's right." Szayel's smile dropped. "As much as I would love to see Soul Society crumble, the balance of the worlds is a little more important. That's why we're creating these Reiatsu Power Station. We soon may need to stop using the Gillians to make our food—that's also a factor to the breaking of the Soul Cycle, BUT! Nothing to fear since I thought of a way for us to keep getting food and not disrupt the cycle." He leans closer to the group and spread his arms to the glass chamber in a show-off fashion. "That's where my invention comes in and to show it off, I'm going to need a volunteer." He didn't wait on anyone, he already set his eyes on Ichigo. He open the door to the glass chamber and gesture for Ichigo to come in.

Ichigo got the cue that Szayel wanted him to go into the chamber, but sometimes Szayel's inventions tend to... explode. He looks at Lily and gestures her out. "Well, lady's first."

Her's respond was more simple, she smack him at the back of his head and started shoving him into the chamber. "Don't be such a scary cat, this thing not gonna blow up." she turns to the pink-haired man and whispers. "This thing now going to explode, right?"

"Meh, 50/50."

Well, that's good enough for her. "See? 50 plus 50 equals 100! So you're good!"

"That's not how that works!" Ichigo yelled back absurdly, but it didn't matter as Lily did one more shove and he was already inside the glass chamber. With a sigh of defeat, Ichigo turns to Szayel and glares at him. "This thing better not kill me."

"No promises~!" Szayel singsong back, before looking back at the group and Urahara set the machine up. "Now then. The two things that this machine will do for us is one; give us food with the same quality as our normal food source but in higher quantity! And last, it will return souls back into the cycle." He looks back at Ichigo to see the redhead get coated in a baby-blue layer of light. "Don't worry about it Ichigo-kun, you'll feel slightly nauseous but that's about as bad that the symptoms get. First the machine will gather Reiatsu and unlike the machines we use, it doesn't dematerialize the individual. Now, after that's done, the box that you see on top will absorb most of the discarded Reiatsu and leave some behind. Then after the first box closes, the second box will release the same faux-Reiatsu that we use on our current machines, mix and get suck back again to the same box and then we're done."

Ichigo felt as he was going through the stages that Szayel was talking about. He felt his Reiatsu getting pulled out of his body and into the box on the wall. Then he watches as the second box on top of the chamber release a strange gas which started melding with his left-over Reiatsu before getting absorb back into it. He stood there waiting for a while before hearing Szayel opening the door for him to get out. He looked back at him and couldn't believe how fast and painless the process was. "That was it? There's nothing more?"

"Exactly!" Szayel responded enthusiastically.

"So where's the food and the souls?" Starrk asks and the pink-haired Arrancar answers him immediately.

"The second box is making the food, and as for the souls." Szayel gestured towards Urahara and the blonde press a button on the box right next to him. It slowly started glowing before fading in an instant.

"You see Starrk, us Shinigami have two jobs to do. We kill Hollows with our Zanpakutō to cleanse them of the sins they committed as a Hollow so that they could pass into the afterlife. Then our second job involves sending Pluses to Soul Society with our Zanpakutō's ability; Konsō. But what we're doing right now isn't exactly like that. What we're going to do with these souls is sending them straight to the cycle and to do that I had to get Tessai's and Hacchi's help in creating a powerful Kidō Spell but that still isn't enough." Urahara open the box and pulled out a familiar-looking orb. "Sending souls into the cycle isn't easy since we have to open a gate straight into it, and opening a gate to an entirely different dimension is rather difficult for a person but like I said before, the Hōgyoku's still active enough to temporary open a gate for the souls." He puts the orb back inside, claps his hands and smiles at the group. "Well, that's about it, hopefully once's the Hōgyoku wakes up, we can create more Arrancar and have them volunteer to help us out."

"Urahara-san."

Said man turned to look at Ichigo and notices the swirls of emotions he could see in his eyes. "Something you want to say, Captain Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's eyes shook with so much emotions as he spoke. "Could this machine possibly remove only one soul inside of us?"

Yes, there were plenty of emotions dancing in Ichigo's eyes, but the most noticeable one was hope. "Well," Urahara looked down and thought. "we could re-work the machine to do just that but that would be a waste since we can pull out more souls this way but I mean, if you had someone in mind that you want to get rid off, it's safe to assume they're out already."

"Can you use regular Hollows too, or does the machine work better with an Arrancar?" Lily asks and glance over at Ichigo. She knew what he was talking about and she rather switch the subject for his sake.

"Well, Arrancar won't feel any change in their strength if a few souls get remove, a normal Hollow will feel it though." Szayel answered her question and before more could be say, Ulquiorra appeared. "You're late to see the show, Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra look at the assemble group then at the machine before going back to the group. "I'm sure I missed nothing important. — Well, I have you know!—." he ignored Szayel and look at Starrk. "I have something very important to show you. — Oh fine, just ignore me.—" he pulled out his left eye before crushing it in his hand. Insignificant specks of dust hover slightly over his head. "Absorb some of it." He didn't need to tell Lily twice since she was already familiar with his technique but the rest slightly look puzzle before doing what he told them and seconds later their eyes widen and look at him. "She's in a cell at the Police Division. Shall we?"

Szayel watched everyone leave before looking back at Urahara. "I honestly can't believe that actually work." he followed Urahara as the man walk back to the computer. "I guess your lies work again, eh, Urahara-san? You know, as a 'Thank You' gift for helping you out, do what Ichigo-kun asked for you." he taps his lips a couple of times before a wicked grin spread across them. "Or instead of a 'Thank You' gift, perhaps it should be a 'I'm Sorry That I Use You As A Tool For The Last Four Years' apologies."

Urahara could feel Szayel's wrongful smile sending a shiver down his spine. "I'll apologize once I'm finish."

Szayel lean his head besides Urahara's left shoulder to see the information gather into the computer, he smiles and turn around with a hand on his right cheek. "Oh~ I'm sure Starrk will forgive you for lying to his face about everything; this machine, the Hōgyoku... Aizen." Dropping his taunting attitude, his smile twisted into a nasty snarl and he spoke through gritted teeth. "Remember our promises, Urahara-san. I could have told Starrk-san everything you had done behind our backs, but your silver tongue is the only reason you're not dead. As long as I keep my lips seal—you'll take the fall alone and will help me with my ambition; immortality."

Stopping his work to look back at the pink-haired Arrancar, Urahara says, "Between my lies and your ambition, I can tell you, I'll regret yours more than mine."

* * *

"So, what can you do?" Mashiro asked their unsuspected guest. "Can you spit acid or somethin' like that? Oh~ how about changing colors?! Wait... no, snakes can't do that… or can they? Hmm, can you shed your skin?"

Sung-sun had coiled herself once the 'policemen' of La Estrella left her in the cell with this very talkative woman. The white-skinned man that she remembered about two years ago had come and asked her questions before leaving a few minutes ago, and it wasn't five minutes later before he appeared back again with the company of Starrk. She bows her head slightly out of respect. **"I hope you're brief about my reason for been here, Starrk-sama."**

"Oh, so now you're finally talking!" Mashiro puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"From what I saw through Ulquiorra's eyes," Starrk ignored Mashiro's comment and the look the Serpent-Hollow send him, "I'm having a hard time believing that Harribel had asked to join us. She has been keeping her distances away from us and Baraggan, not bothering in choosing sides."

**"She has, but that's only because Harribel-sama wants to avoid your needless quarrel for the sake of the Hollows who chosen to join her."**

"So what change?" Lily asked with a frown. If Harribel had been avoiding in joining any sides to this war for the purpose of keeping Hollows safe, then why break her oath after two years when their war had spread across most of Hueco Mundo. The Vasto Lorde should have made-up her mind a few years back.

The white serpent's eyes move to Lily, **"Baraggan's scouts are getting closer to our hideout with each passing day. She's worry that once they find us, Baraggan will come to kill her and take the Hollows to work for him as either slaves, soldiers or perhaps both."**

All those choices are grim news for him. More soldiers on Baraggan's side will just mean the attacks will start becoming more frequent and they won't possibly be able to keep their food supply coming if Baraggan chooses to re-do another Gillian Massacre like he had done two years ago. _'Guess I don't have any choice. We can't have Baraggan kill Harribel and gain more soldiers because then they'll destroy everything we work hard for.'_ Starrk yawn and looked over to Ulquiorra, "Pass a message to all the Captains and Lieutenants to keep the divisions running constantly from this point going on." He looks back to Harribel's Hollow and opens the cell, "You're going to take me to meet Harribel."

Ichigo blinks a few times as he heard about Starrk's order. "Wait, you're going alone, Starrk?"

"If Baraggan's scouts find Harribel and tell him, then he'll head over to her." Ulquiorra moved his eyes towards Ichigo's. "Starrk is still the only one among us that can fight—!"

Yoruichi watches as all the Arrancar simultaneously turned their heads towards the same direction. Noticing the soft frown on Starrk's lips, she says, "I don't like that look on your face." Hearing the static-boom of a Sonido, she turns her head around to see Szayel.

"And you shouldn't." he pushes his glasses up with the palm of his hand, "Baraggan and his army is marching towards but they seemed to had suddenly stopped. Is almost as of they're waiting for something."

"And it doesn't take a genius to know why." Ulquiorra said, "Starrk's still here and as long as he's here, then Baraggan won't take another step, but if he was to leave."

"Then they'll attack us." Lily scowl and turn her facial expression to Sung-sun. "Someone followed you here and then they went back to tell Baraggan."

"We have a problem," Ulquiorra kept adding to the bad news. "I only sense a fraction of Baraggan's army, the rest of them most likely are heading towards Harribel's location."

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Yoruichi put her right hand on her hip. "But that doesn't mean we don't have a solution for it. All we have to do is send atleast a few of our Captains to help Harribel. While Starrk and a few more stay here to make sure Baraggan doesn't do anything stupid."

"Sounds like a plan to—." Starrk stopped to see Love appearing in front of them; bend over on his knees and out of breath.

"S..s-tark...k we have a problem. All our remaining farms are getting attack simultaneously by Baraggan's soldiers, some of us are doing well but a few are struggling." the Afro-star man took a long breath and said, "Starrk, Baraggan send that troublesome double headed-Gillian and a very, very, powerful Hollow, I hate to admit it but we're having problems down there. I already went over to Kensei and Shinji for help."

"And the unwelcome news are getting worse." Yoruichi looked at Starrk and then back to Sung-sun. "But Harribel should still do just fine if some of Baraggan's army headed towards her, she's still a Vasto Lorde and she won't be fighting alone since she has many followers. Besides, as a Vasto Lorde, the only thing that could challenge her is an Arrancar and as far as we know, Baraggan doesn't have one in his army."

"Or maybe he does." Lily frown as she said, "Starrk, I still haven't told you about our adventure but we had a close encounter with an Arrancar and by how he greeted us, is safe to assume he's with Baraggan."

"Was he strong?" Starrk asks and Ichigo answered him.

"Honestly? Not really. Either of us could have easily dealt with him but he used a Cero inside the temple and the place started collapsing so we had to escape."

"Change of plans." Starrk knows he doesn't have the time to think about it, so choices will get made rather hastily. "Baraggan's right outside our door and he's waiting for me to either go to Menos Park or help Tier, but that won't do. Ichigo, Ulquiorra go down with Love and help them out. I have no choice but to say hello to him." he glances over to Szayel and Yoruichi, "You two are coming with me; as an intimidation act, Baraggan's army still needs to understand that I'm not La Estrella's only capable fighter." He looks at Lily, then at Ichigo. "Is the Arrancar stronger than Lily?"

Lily instantly noticed the worry look in Ichigo's eyes and before he could say a thing, she cut in. "No, I'm stronger."

"You don't know that, Lily! He didn't even use his Resurrección!"

"I can take him out before he does! Trust me!"

Convincing Lily now would be impossible. So instead, Ichigo asked for a change. "Starrk, let me go with Lily." Feeling a slight squeeze on his left shoulder, he turns around to see Love with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Ichigo, but we really need you. Rose, Nel and I can't protect all the farms. At least with all of you there, we have a better chance."

"Then Lily should come with us then." Ichigo try again, but Yoruichi of all people shot it down.

"Lily needs to go with the Hollow to help Harribel, besides, she can handle herself just fine, Ichigo. Trust me, I train her."

"Also, is not like I'm sending her off alone," Starrk glances at Mashiro and then back at Ichigo. "I understand you have reasons to be more worry about her now, but this is part of her job. She used to get worry about you when you went off to Menos Park to fight off Baraggan's army, but she knew how that was always part of your job. She also knew you'll come back." Starrk put his hands inside his pockets and started walking pass Ichigo before stopping behind him. "Trust in my judgment and in her strength that she'll come back. Szayel, give Lily and Mashiro your special Reiatsu-hiding cloaks, we can't have Baraggan chase after them. "

A Sonido use later, Starrk left and soon got followed by Szayel and Yoruichi. Love look at Ichigo, apologize one more time and left. Now the only remaining people were Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Lily, Mashiro and Sung-sun.

The atmosphere left behind by Starrk was tense and awkward for both Ichigo and Lily.

Getting tired of it, Lily tried get rid of the awkwardness. She lightly punched Ichigo's chest. "Umm, well, you better go off and show them what happens when they mess with the infamous Zangetsu." She tried smirking, but the action felt rather self-force so she dropped it and instead looked at with a small, worry smile. "Please come back safe, Ichigo."

To this point and before, this scene had happen to them; Ichigo would get the occasional call to help Menos Park to deal with Baraggan's army usual attacks with most times Lily been around with him to hear duty calling to him and every time she dismissed him with a wave of her hands with a simple sentence or two such as: "Go kick their ass.", "Better do your job or else they'll demote you, Lieutenant Kurosaki." or—the one that until this point realize how important it really meant—"Please come back safe, Ichigo."

He didn't see a reason for her to always say that last one after a cheeky comment; it felt rather pointless on purpose, but now those words hit differently. Maybe because it used to be Lily's way of a subtle approach of revealing her feelings towards him. It was also perhaps their only form of trust that gets use among them two that didn't involve taunting one another, but now it felt rather different. Trust was still there but with Lily's tone in voice, it almost—no, scratch that, he heard her words sounding off like a sort-of-pleading promise that didn't reveal too much emotion.

"I'll come back and you better come back too. That's an order from your Captain."

Ichigo try to squeeze a joke into this slightly grimly situation but with how he mixed in tones of trust, plea and promise into his voice too, and it was undoubtedly noticeable for her. He saw how her smile warmed. Emotions really feel different when relationships get involved. He stumbles a bit back as Lily leap to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him close to his eyes; the only area where his Hollow mask wasn't covering. It was yet another fresh feeling for him because this is the first time he felt Lily's lips on his skin.

"Aww~, now isn't this cute~!"

Both teens jump and turn around to see Szayel smirking at them.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be off with Starrk and—." Lily stopped and caught the cloak that Szayel had thrown to her and then one at Mashiro.

"You're going to need those if you don't want Baraggan or his army to chase you. Now then, how about you two," He turns to Ulquiorra then at Ichigo, "go down to Menos Park and all of you," he looks at the girls now, "go save Harribel's life."

Watching him leave, Ichigo and Lily looked at each other, nodded once and walk towards their temporary partners.

"Okay, let's go save Harribel."

"C'mon, we better do our job."

Each party left to do their respected mission.

With a horrible mistake, that none of them noticed.

* * *

Szayel appeared right behind Starrk and Yoruichi, a few miles away from La Estrella. He walked towards Starrk's left side; his hands were still inside his pockets with a look of boredom in his face, almost as if he had gone through this kind of situation every day.

"All right, let's get this over with." Starrk slowly started walking towards Baraggan who stood in front of his army with his Battle ax's blades facing towards the ground and his hands resting on the flat end of the weapon. A few more steps and they stop, leaving a few meters of space between them two. "So a Divide-and-Conquer strategy, Baraggan?" The only thing that Baraggan did which send a shiver down his spine was a smirk.

"No, this is just a distraction."

The brunette mentally curse. Baraggan has too much pride to let himself become the distraction to whatever plan his plotting. _'Is he distracting us from making sure we don't go help the farms or helping Harribel?' _It couldn't matter which of the two it could be. Everyone in Menos Park is strong enough to battle off Baraggan's army, and with Ichigo and Ulquiorra helping them out, they should win in about ten minutes. Lily and Mashiro had put on the cloaks—since he couldn't sense their Reiatsu anymore—so there's no way for Baraggan or his army to go after them.

"There's no point in weighing up your choices now, Coyote. Because you fail the first and only move that you needed to prevent this."

Starrk narrow his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, Baraggan?" But the other king said nothing. He turned around and tapped the air, creating a giant Garganta. He hasn't done anything or gave Yoruichi and Szayel a signal to stop him since it was better for Baraggan to leave now without a fight but that didn't mean he wasn't worry.

"Something is going on Starrk." Szayel whispered towards his ears and Yoruichi nodded as she spoke her trouble thoughts too.

"Things shouldn't be this easy."

Both of them were right, but Starrk didn't see a reason to stop Baraggan. A few minutes pass before all the remaining Hollows open a Garganta for them to take. _'This feels rather pointless... what is Baraggan plotting?' _Just as the last of the Hollows enter their gate, Baraggan unleash a burst of his Reiatsu. The act only lasted a second, but he heard the quiet shifting of feet beside him. He looks to his left to see Szayel had taken a step back and to his right, Yoruichi had changed her footing to charge towards the old king, he could see sweat going down her face. Looking back to Baraggan, he noticed how the old-aged Arrancar was now walking through his gate.

"Never trust a snake, Coyote."

With those final saying, Baraggan left and Starrk's none-existing heart sank. "He wouldn't be talking about the Hollow, right?" he turns around to look at the were-cat but she seems more confused and shock that he was.

"Starrk, do we know where the Hollow would take us?" She could already hear what Starrk's response would be. "I'm not talking about taking you towards Harribel, I'm talking about directions, a location, something that could have given us a clue to where they're going." The fact that Starrk looked terrify, she cursed and turned to Szayel. "Please tell me you have some sort of chipping device in the cloaks." Another grave look. "Crap! This is bad, that Hollow was working for Baraggan!"

"But we have seen that Hollow before and it was one of Harribel's followers!" Szayel yelled back.

Starrk took his time to open a Garganta that lead to Menos Park. "But what if Harribel had made an alliance with Baraggan?" What if they got fooled? "Szayel, how good is your Pesquisa?" He asked the man but didn't wait for an answered. "I wasn't able to sense Mashiro's and Lily's Reiatsu but I was able to sense the Hollow's, they were heading west. Go after them!" Szayel left instantly when he yelled at him and he turned around to run down through the portal with Yoruichi behind him. He couldn't believe how he let Baraggan stalled them for ten minutes by having his Hollows go through a bunch of Gargantas. _'I made a horrible mistake!'_

* * *

Gerald jumped back and pierce one of Baraggan's soldiers with his tail before jumping out of the way as another Hollow fires a Cero towards his direction. He took a second to looked around the battlefield to assist any Hollow who was having trouble but seeing as they have destroyed the machine; their Hollows had left and gone to help another post or at least stayed behind and try to cut down Baraggan's army. He moves out of the way as someone shoots him with another energy blast. Thankfully, it wasn't to hard to figure who's fighting for whom, Baraggan's soldiers reek of murderous intent so it was easy to tell friend from foe.

**"We need to leave and help another group." **Nel said, appearing right behind him. **"The Gillians we gather are dead already and we lost the machine."**

He already knew that but still, **"Nelliel-san, it would be better if we can cut down their numbers before helping someone else."**

The Centaur-Hollow shook her head. **"We can't waste our energy. Or else how are we going to help everyone else?"**

**"Then atleast let's help the Hollows escape!" **Gerald argued back. There weren't that many Hollows from their side still here, only a couple of handfuls since they're helping the rest move towards another spot or go to La Estrella but the thought of not helping these Hollows and leaving them behind has been something he doesn't want to do ever again and he has shamelessly done so. The first time happened during the Human World incident about five years ago. Then came the time when Baraggan marched down through the Forest of Menos and killed the Hollows that he promises as a Guardian to keep safe. Last, there's these current moments in where time and time again he was too slow to help any Hollows from getting kill. _**'If only I was stronger! If only I was an Arrancar!'**_ He was about to rush in to help a Hollow from getting kill from the back when he senses someone burst their Reiatsu to life, he looked up and found Ichigo levitating in the air.

Baraggan's Hollows noticed the redhead instantly. They didn't flee at the sight of him. Most wanted to kill him and take the fame by killing the 'infamous' Hollow. They all charge Ceros towards him, and Ichigo stood there calmly and reach towards one of his hilts. They took his action as a sign to open fire.

Gerald almost screamed out but caught himself. Ichigo was far stronger than he was two years ago and everything about the redhead has change. When the Ceros hit him, Gerald cover his eyes as the attack blinded everyone but that seemed to be the only thing it did, it didn't explode in the way the attack usually would. The light started loosing shine, and he looked back up to see Captain Kurosaki cover in his signature white-layer armor with slow moving red flames-like motions dancing in any visible spot across his skin and in his hand was a daitō with a black blade; its cross guard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji and a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.

Ichigo raise his blade and scowl. "Alright, now it's my turn!" He saw a spot where Baraggan's soldiers were larger in numbers at and swing his sword towards them. "Getsuga Tenshō!" The blast hit and blasted everything behind the group of Hollows, causing panic and chaos to break among Baraggan's Hollows. He lower down to the ground and landed in front of Gerald and Nel. "Sorry about getting here late, but had to go through a few spots before coming here."

He and Ulquiorra had to take different routes as they arrive in Menos Park, Ulquiorra decided that he should help the group deal with the powerful Reiatsu they felt the moment they came while he went around the farms to help the Hollows out. If he had it his own way, then he would have tried to get rid of the double-headed Gillian, but the creature seemed to have absorbed a Hollow who could hide its Reiatsu. So the only way for him to get lucky and fine the Gillian was for him to go around everywhere to find him.

Gerald or Nel couldn't say anything back to Ichigo as the redhead jumped in front of them to absorb a blue Cero.

Ichigo looked up with wide eyes to see an Arrancar standing on top of the destroyed machine. Looking at him a bit closer, he realizes it was the same Arrancar that attacked him and Lily back at the temple. _'I didn't sense him until he shot his Cero.' _He looked at the cloak he was wearing and had a dreadful feeling that it worked the same as Szayel's version.

Grimmjow click his tongue and lower down his arm. Just like in the temple, Zangetsu easily reflected his attack. He senses Baraggan burst his Reiatsu and realize it was the cue that he talked about. He tapped the air to open a gate and put his hands inside his pockets. He looked back to Zangetsu as the Garganta closes. _'Before I go after Coyote and Baraggan, I'll be going after you, Zangetsu. You're going to be my stepping stone.'_

The redhead felt the quick burst of Reiatsu coming from Baraggan. _'Is Starrk and Baraggan fighting?' _He looked around and notices how each of Baraggan's Hollow had taken a Garganta. _'Something's off.'_

The battlefield was now quiet and empty with the few surviving Hollows trying to comprehend why Baraggan would split his army to attack every remaining factory and not have his entire army focus on attacking only one which would cause fewer losses for them and actually get the job done. Ichigo didn't think much about it, but he wonders if Ulquiorra had gotten fast enough to help the group that was dealing with the powerful Hollow.

Then his mind stopped. _'The Arrancar I was expecting Lily to fight came here. Then does that mean Lily won't have to fight him?' _His mind ease a bit knowing now that Lily couldn't possibly be in danger, but then his mind wonder why the Arrancar would be here and not possibly after Harribel. He couldn't think too much about it before Starrk and Yoruichi appeared.

Starrk scanned his surroundings, and soon as he saw Ichigo, he called out to him. "Ichigo! Please tell me you know where Lily and Mashiro went!"

Ichigo's stomach dropped. "What are you talking about, Starrk? They went to help Harribel."

"Ichigo! We're talking about directions! Anything that give us a hint to where they went!" Yoruichi yelled at him but as Ichigo dropped his Zanpakutō, she cursed and look at Starrk. "Our only hope now is Ulquiorra."

The redhead didn't ask questions back. He followed them as they rushed towards Ulquiorra's Reiatsu.

* * *

Ulquiorra arrived to the scene with a frown on his face as he witnesses the destruction a single Hollow had done; With everything destroyed and no single soul in sight. "This is rather troublesome." Already witnessing the destruction, his eyes searched for the Hollow responsible for it and it didn't take long to find him. The creature was standing on the wreckage of the factory and looking mighty proud of himself.

The Hollow was rather powerful and without doubt in Ulquiorra's mind; it was easily a Vasto Lorde. Like most Hollows of his level, he appeared humane but was rather abnormally tall for a Vasto Lorde, standing almost 7'6 1/2", with a powerful build and a thin ponytail reaching his upper back. Multiple horns sprout from its mask, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings frame his eyes. Arms position in a knuckle-walk position, and its legs seemed rather hairy, ending in short, stubby bone-like toes, giving the Hollow an ape-like appearance.

**"Where the hell are you, Fantasma!"**

Besides the fact that this Hollow was an obvious threat, something deep within his soul told Ulquiorra that this Hollow would become a problem for him, and the thing was, he felt threat by this Hollow. He wasn't thinking about Starrk, Ichigo or the safety of La Estrella—it was him; he felt threaten by the Hollow. He decided instantly; he needed to get rid of this Hollow. He fires a powerful Cero, no warning, no making himself know. The Hollow covered its eyes as the light blinded him. With everything destroy and everyone dead, he didn't hold back, and he had hoped it would have been enough, but he could still feel the Hollow's presence. _'Worrisome.' _The smoke clear and the Hollow looked namely unscratched. _'Very worrisome.'_

**"Come down here, ya little dumbass!" **The Hollow rage and his Reiatsu burst.

Scowling, Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel as if he knows who this Hollow is. "Enclose, Murciélago." Seconds after Resurrección, Ulquiorra was already soaring towards the Vasto Lorde with a green energy javelin in his hands. He was going in for a quick kill by beheading him, he was expecting for the Hollow to not react in time but it proved him wrong when the Hollow was able to follow him even in his release form.

**"Are you trying to piss me off, you little shit!"**

Another burst and Ulquiorra felt as it pushed him back.

**"You're not even who I—!"** The Hollow stopped and looked at him more closely before a feral grin spread across its mask. **"Que Suerte! You're the little shit that was helping Fantasma!"**

Ulquiorra seemed slightly confused for a second before remembering the one and only time he helped Starrk. "I see." He nodded and looked at the Hollow more closely now. "You used to be that towering Hollow that Starrk would have killed to feed Ichigo and Lily. Seems like you have grown into a Vasto Lorde." The response didn't sit well with the Hollow since its grin dropped and started growling at him before stopping and laughing maniacally.

**"You're not the person I'm trying to kill but I sure as hell want to beat the shit out of you now!"**

The green-eyed Arrancar scoff and soared back to the Vasto Lorde. Seeing a low swing coming from his left, Ulquiorra moved right behind him with a Sonido and his Luz de la Luna closing in on the Hollow's neck. It supposed to end over in a second; he didn't slow down or held back but the Hollow swung his body around and punched him across his cheek.

_'Such strength!'_ Ulquiorra try resisting against the force behind the attack, but the Hollow prove to be in a different league to any Vasto Lorde. When the punch threw him back, he tries to regain his equilibrium back but couldn't in time as he crash through an enormous boulder. He pushed himself up and held on to a stone to stand up. Sensing the Hollow creating a Cero, he looked up, created another one of his energy javelin and threw it before the Hollow could fire it. With both attacks mixing and exploding on impact so close to the Vasto Lorde, Ulquiorra was hoping to see the Hollow atleast winded-up, but it seemed to have tank the explosion instead.

_**'Kill the Hollow, he's too dangerous, he will hurt us.'**_

Ulquiorra's eyes widen as a voice spoke through his head and lost focus in his fight for a second before he senses Baraggan's Reiatsu. He looked up and then back to the Vasto Lorde as he heard the loud clicking of his tongue.

**"And here I was hoping I could kick your ass a little longer." **Yammy turned around and open a Garganta. He may be powerful now, but even he knows that Baraggan will put him in his place if he steps out of the line. He looked back at the Arrancar and scowl. **"Next time you're not going to be so lucky."**

Ulquiorra didn't think luck was on his side, he still has plenty of stamina and strength left to keep fighting the Hollow. All it would have come down to is who would put the first lethal blow on their opponents. He didn't respond to the Hollow's words and seal back his Resurrección. His regeneration kick in and he found all minor bruises and scratches heal instantly. The Vasto Lorde may have been strong with an impressive Reiatsu, but truthfully that wasn't what he was worry about. Forgetting his problems, Ulquiorra turned around as he senses Starrk coming towards his direction with the werecat and the redhead behind him. _'Something isn't right.'_

When Starrk show-up, his hands were slightly shaking and sweating. "Ulquiorra," He stopped to take in a sharp breath. "Please tell me you know where Mashiro and Lily were heading at." When Ulquiorra shook his head, he sighs and drops his shoulders and head. "Ichigo, Ulquiorra... I sent Szayel towards west, the direction the Hollow was taking Lily and Mashiro to help Harribel... This entire thing was a set-up." He looked up to see a slightly widen Ulquiorra and a shocked Ichigo.

They left without another word and Starrk didn't flinch as the wind cause by their Sonido pickup and blew sand across his face and deep inside him; he felt as Anna's heart broke.

* * *

**Yo, so this isn't the part where I leave an A/N and such, nope. What we're gonna have here is a 'Omake'; meaning 'Bonus' or 'Extra' chapter that I had wanted to post about four chapters back but held back in doing so. About what you may think? Well, it's about a pairing that may get labeled as a 'crackship' but honestly, I wanted to give it a shot at it. Also, the reason I wouldn't have these scenes across the story is 'cause I didn't wanna focus on them.**

**'k, that's enough about that.**

_Omake_

_Set between Chapter 10&11_

_A Bat's Diary: _**I**

Ulquiorra was standing on a boulder overlooking the area.

Not bored.

Not tired.

Not analyzing Starrk's training.

Not talking.

Not communicating with the sizeable man that had his eyes close and focusing.

He's just there, standing and doing nothing. Like he always been doing.

A week had pass since he joined with the bizarre group of colorful individuals, and he wasn't just talking about the Hollows. He was referring to the Shinigami and the... Visoreds?

They were all a bunch of oddballs; specifically the boy—Ichigo, was it?—had made a ridiculous promise to help him be able to share his thoughts and feelings with others, but little does the boy know that he had live his life fill with nothing; Emptiness. How can he share anything with anyone when there's nothing in him? Also, doesn't help that no one seems to what to know anything about him. Everyone just seems to always be on high alert when he gets near any of them.

Always.

He looks down at the man who seems like he was meditating. He steps down and moved a little closer towards him but then his eyes shot open and looked at him with a sharp, hard look in his eyes. Threatening him to not step any closer to his boundaries. He looks back into the man's eyes, not challenging him, but trying to understand why is he treating him this way.

Then, biggest oddball interrupted their little Eye-standoff.

"Hacchi~! Don't look at him with such a scary face! He won't be your friend if you keep looking at him with that!" Mashiro, the loud and childishly energetic woman. Where did she even come from? "Look at him! He's trying to talk to you, but you're scaring him!"

He notices that at the moment Hacchi looked bashful at being the center of attention to the only two people around him. "Yes, well," The large man pointed at his mask. "I'm not sure how he will talk to me when he doesn't have a mouth."

"Are you discriminating him?"

"Do you even know what that word means, Mashiro-san?"

The woman pouted before releasing a long and whining sound.

He does nothing besides moving his eyes left to right as they talk back to one another before he stopped and stayed watching Mashiro. The woman was really odd, even by normal standards she was odder than any normal person could be and he only thinks that because she's the only adult that comes to find him. Not to see what he was doing, but to see if he wanted to talk.

...

So maybe she wasn't odd, just curious about him and he'll be lying too if he told himself he wasn't either. Out of all the adults, well, those who weren't Hollows, she seems to neither keep their distance away from him or as Hacchi had shown, always on guard if he gets to close to her. He moves closer to her side and already he could see the man's body tensing up while in the other hand Mashiro turned around to look at him before a smile broke across her face.

"See Hacchi! All he wants to do is talk to someone, right big guy?"

Ofcourse she would think that even though he only stood 6'inches taller than her. He tilts his head to the side, and she followed suit but with a goofy and confuse expression on her face. He could nod back to her by guessing his thoughts, he atleast knows that much but it'll be better if he shows her how right she was, right? He raises his hand to pat her head; a simple praising action for guessing his thoughts. Just as his hand hover slightly above her head, a strange transparent, maroon-like cube encased it and then in a second his hand vanish.

Mashiro gasps and they both turn to look at Hacchi with his hand clapped together. At first the man had a hard glare and scowl on his face but as he notices his mistake, he quickly started apologizing to him but his words were going through deaf ears right now. He held up his severed arm up high and narrowed down his eyes. He feels... something, not pain though. There was a strange numbness at first before goosebumps ran down along his arm and then he felt the sensation of something growing. He watched as green energy sprouted from his severed arm before it took the form of a hand. Then it slowly changes into bones then muscles before white skin cover everything again.

"Instant Regeneration." Hacchi sighed out loud and bows his head down. "I'm terribly sorry for my intentions, Hollow-san, I thought you were trying to hurt Mashiro."

The green-haired woman had puffed her cheeks as she was throwing a tantrum at Hacchi and flailing her arms above her head. "HACCHI~ You can't just send people's arms into another dimension like that!"

"I-I already apologies to him, Mashiro-san."

At his words she stopped, pouted and turn around to look at him. "You're okay, right? Nothing hurts?"

He shook his head.

She looks at her friend and bit hers lips. "Are you mad at him?"

To that answer, he hesitated. Was he mad? What reaction or emotion is there to be when you're mad at someone. Rage? Anger?

...

He felt nothing like that; he got caught off-guard, at that he won't deny. However, it wasn't like he didn't expect it to happen. Everyone was already on edge when he was around them. Honestly, it feels as though everyone is waiting for him to cross the safe-line so that they had a reason for killing him and dying was rather something he wasn't so eager to experience. He shook his head and the corners of Mashiro's mouth turned down.

Was his response not good enough for her? There was no anger, pain or any other emotion. Her frown soon turned to a thin, concentrate line and he could tell that the woman has a different question for him.

"Were you alone?"

She asked him softly and there was something about the way she said it that made him remember... As a Hollow, he felt alone in the world, being white while those around him were black. He felt like an outsider even though he was a Hollow, like them. He wandered Hueco Mundo alone, lamenting his existence. Alone all the time, always feeling... empty.

He's curious to know how she knew a feeling that he couldn't share with her. He nodded back slowly at her and a small, sad smile form on her lips.

"Lily told me about a mental breakdown a Hollow gets after a certain time. For her and Starrk, it was feeling alone. Even though they had each other, they always wanted to have friends but couldn't 'cause everyone died around them." Her eyes seemed to read his soul as she said, "You were alone too, but not like them. You didn't have anyone to share the same feelings as you... that's why you don't know how to express yourself, right? Because you didn't have anyone to talk to?"

She hit something inside of him, he could just feel it. It was a fizzy feeling that he couldn't name, but she somehow was able to pull it out of him.

Which one? Which emotion did she make him feel?

He couldn't ask her as Shinji walked up to the group and call the Visoreds out that they're done for the day so they get to go home now. Hacchi sighed again, no doubt happy that someone had come to save him.

"Yosh~! Time to go," Mashiro looked at him with her usual smile back on her face. "Bye-bye~!"

He watched her wave goodbye to him when Ichigo came up and started dragging him by his re-grown hand.

"Come on, Nii-san! I'm done with my training so now I can help you."

That's right. He picks up his pace and started dragging Ichigo instead, eager to learn.

Hopefully, next time he'll be able to talk with her.

Yes, his curiosity about her has peak.

* * *

**Okay~**

**That's the end of that little 'bonus' chapter.**

**If y'all haven't notices, the bonus chapters will center on Ulquiorra's perspective.**

**Also, although Mashiro acted OOC, is not something just out of her personality. While been goofy and childish, she has her serious moment, although those happen around battle, she can still have her serious moments outside of battle.**

**All right, enough about that.**

**Time to talk about this chapter.**

**ALOT of things got squish into this chapter since I wanted to get started on the Invading Soul Society arc; instead of breaking down this chapter into two (which is why it's over 18K words long, 2nd longest chapter) I just went for a super lengthy one instead.**

**1st thing I wanna talk about is the scene between Lily and Starrk. Although they have change and gone their separate ways and made their own little circle groups of friends, they still haven't grown apart from one another. Well, in Starrk's case since Lily was afraid she had grown distance and couldn't connect with him anymore because she was a 'someone' now. So I wrote a little hurt/comfort-sort of scene for them.**

**Gave Sora a scene and meet him up Lily and Menoly, y'all can bet he's gonna get drag into their problems.**

**Urahara and Szayel made a machine to 'help' balance souls but as Szayel said towards the end, the machine was a lie and what it truly does is something I won't reveal just yet.**

**Also, for the information, from the beginning of this chapter, this continues on from the previous one, so everything that happens between the last chapters ending and towards the end of this chapter, it all happen in 30 minutes. So yes, this mean Harribel had already joined Baraggan's sides and had Sung-sun lure Lily and Mashiro into a trap. How and why Harribel joined Baraggan will get explained later.**

**Also, remember how I said before that I had plans for Yammy? Welp ta-da. Yammy's back and he's a Vasto Lorde—this way it won't feel stupid with Yammy been powerful. I have something plan for Yammy and he's gonna do something... horrible to a certain green-eyed Arrancar.**

**Okay! I think that's about it...**

**Also, since my state reopened earlier than the rest, COVID-19 cases have gone up and that sadly means more work for me. Which isn't entirely bad since I wrote this chapter after I posted the last one, but I had to stop working on my other stories and focus on this one.**

**So I took about... a month to write a 18K chapter... and a few extra days to check grammar and such... so the next chapter should be out... somewhere next month and it'll probably be shorter than this one so it might come out sooner.**

**Meh, who knows?**

**Alright, Cya~!**

**-Ten Out**


	26. Pain, Love and Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**Chapter 24: Of Pain, Love and Family**

_She had taken the rear while Lily guided them with the Hollow given them directions now and then when they made a stop; and so far, they had stopped a few times, but by now they were already miles away from La Estrella._

_"Alright," Lily looked past her and off into the distance. "We're far away now. I also didn't sense anyone following us. Where to now?"_

_The Hollow, or Sung-sun as she had introduced herself as, looked a bit shaken up. **"I-I need a minute to catch my breath... and my mind."**_

_No doubt that their choice of traveling made the Hollow feel like her brain was spiraling out of control. That was the least of her worries or interest right now. She looked at Lily and a slight smile spread across her face. The younger girl noticed her look and turn her head away._

_She put her hands behind her back and animatedly hop over to Lily, trying to see her face. Every time she would, Lily would move her face so she couldn't see her blush._

_"So~!" the moment Lily turned her eye slightly to look at her, she looked back with a teasing smile on her lips. "That was really sweet of you to kiss Berry-tan like that."_

_Lily's blush spread down her neck and up to her hair. "Y-eah, ehm, um, I forgot you were there."_

_Poking fun at Lily rarely crosses her mind, usually she would only tease the younger girl by calling Ichigo her boyfriend or how cute they look as a couple. That only gets a blushing Lily to sprout out a wreckage of words from her mouth. That was before—from what she saw—their friendship developed into an actual relationship. She wonders if Lily's reaction will be more entertaining to watch now._

_"Oh, I would forget too, ya know, if I was looking into my boyfriend's eyes for that long and getting lost in them."_

_The reaction was definitely better than she expected. No words came out as her mouth close and open in attempts to speak out words. Without realizing, Lily started folding the hem's of the oversize shirt she was wearing since she walked out of her apartment with Ichigo. Ofcourse her flush had spread across her body too, and with her mop of green hair, Lily was resembling a strawberry..._

_Her smile's expressive attitude didn't drop as she opened her mouth to say, "Berry-chan and Berry-tan; a 'couple' of fruits." An awful joke but it was funny for her since Ichigo's nickname comes from plays of words, while Lily looked down right like one when she's blushing this madly; a fruity couple. Besides the teasing, she couldn't help but feel happy for Lily. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and hugged her as she swing her left and right. "Oh Kami, you two are just the cutest when you're been affectionate with one another!" She put her back down and held her from afar._

_"Lily," Time for the serious question. "Did you confess to him first?" She needs to be sure she won the money so that she could rub it all over Ulqui-baka's face._

_Most of the red hue across Lily's body vanishes with only the slightest tint across her cheeks, accompanied with the most heartfelt and fond smile she ever seen on the young greenette's face. Her eye held such a faraway look, almost as she's reliving a cherished moment from her past._

_"I didn't need to, Ichigo figured out his feelings before I could tell him."_

_Well, that sucks. She's happy for Lily, but she really wanted the money. Her smile didn't drop, but her head did. "I'm thrilled for you, Lily-chan, but you know how else you could have made me happier?" she looks back up and starts shaking Lily back and forward. "If you had confessed to Ichigo first!"_

_"W-what difference would it make!?"_

_"I could have won some money from the stupid betting pool~!" She only whined for a second before remembering that Ulquiorra had change bets in the last minute. "Maybe I won't loose anything if Ulqui-baka shares some of his winnings with me." She looks back at Lily to see her long eye spiraling with a goofy look. She may have lost but atleast she's glad someone had won something—and she's not talking about her or Ulquiorra._

_After Lily got her brain and eye to stop spinning, she looked at her with a raise eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What betting pool?"_

_Nothing wrong with telling her, she atleast won something thanks to Ulquiorra. "Everyone got together after we heard Szayel and Urahara talking about betting on you and Ichigo's relationship. We all knew that both of you would get together, so we thought of having fun and see who would confess to who first." she sighed and dropped her head. "Alot of us bet you would have been the one to confess since Ichigo's a hard-headed guy that wouldn't know what 'loving' someone would mean."_

_She looks back up; Lily wasn't angry but look annoyed before she started rubbing the bridge of her nose to calm herself down. "I hope the idiots that bet on me lost everything."_

_Ha! She basically lost nothing—Ulquiorra will share his winning—but she had hope to have won to take some of Starrk's money. She let out another long, high-pitched sound. "I wanted to take Starrk's money!"_

_"Wait. Did you say Starrk? That idiot was in it too!?" Annoyance was only visible for a couple of seconds before Lily look at her with a puzzle look. "Just out of curiosity, did Starrk bet on Ichigo from the start, or did he change his mind around sometime?"_

_"From the start."_

_Lily went back to pinching the bridge of her nose. "That jackass," she started mocking Starrk's voice. "'Oh I knew something would happen between you two but I didn't want to ruin it.' That jackass didn't want to lose money! When I get back, I'm gonna shove my hand down his throat!"_

_**"Ehm."**_

_Both of them turned to look at the Hollow; and until now, she forgot she was even there._

_**"I understand if I'm sounding rude, but I have taken control of my senses again and I'm ready to keep going; Harribel-sama's life is in danger."**_

_There was always a party-pooper. "Ugh, fine~~!" She looked at Lily with a stern, but not too serious look. "You better tell me later how you and Ichigo got together." Lily rolled her only vincible eye with an annoyed look, but with the smile across her lips, she didn't know what exactly the younger girl was feeling._

_"Alright, I'll tell you everything later today." Lily looked at the Hollow, put a hand on her's shoulders and with a small irritated voice she said. "How much farther away? I feel like we've gone too far away for my comfort zone."_

_Sung-sun raises a non-existing eyebrow at Lily's attitude. **"Well, I'm sorry your **_**Highness**_**,"** the sarcasm wasn't miss to neither of them. **"But not every Hollow can travel around with your method; some of us have to walk literally through the sands." **She pointed west with her tail still. **"A few more miles away from here there'll be a narrow down valley. We must go through to find our camps."**_

_Lily move her hand away from the Hollow and took a few steps back with a narrow eye. "A Valley? Well now, doesn't that sound too suspicions for you, Mashiro?"_

_"Sounds like a trap to me." She said with a small frown on her face, preparing to retreat if this whole 'rescue' mission turns out to be a trap._

_Again, the Hollow didn't like the tone they use and scoff at them. **"Do you think we live in a fancy city like La Estrella? Do you honestly think our lives are equal or better than yours? We don't have any powerful fighters, food, or a decent refuge. We're barely hanging to our lives. So yes, where I'm taking you to may sound like a trap, but that's all we have. Since it's such a narrow down walk through, we're able to ambush any of Baraggan's Hollows. But an entire army led by Baraggan?" **She shook her head. **"That won't be good for us since Baraggan's abilities would demolish us."**_

_The idea didn't sit well with her but the Hollow's reasons sounded solid. Still though, she looked at Lily and she look back for them to share a quick look with one another; if things turn out to be a trap, then run._

_"Alright." Lily said after a while of silence and put her hand back onto the serpent's shoulders. "Let's go."_

_Another few minutes later, they finally found the Valley. They stood right outside the entrance. Both of them share a worry look. She looked at the Hollow's back as she made her way through the narrow path and whisper to Lily. "Lily, I don't like this." They kept their feet rooted to their spots. "Some of Baraggan's army should be here, but I don't see anyone." She touched the cloak she's wearing and frown. "Can you take off your cloak and search with your Pesquisa?"_

_Lily was about a second away from reaching the overgarment when a very unsettling voice spoke from behind them sending a wave of dread over their bodies as he spoke._

_"Ya shouldn't listen to a snake, they tend to lie."_

_Reactions came first; she don her Hollow Mask and spun around with her leg out to kick the air and fire one of her Super Cero but then she heard another voice and this one hit her in the stomach since she recognize the speaker._

_"Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi." It was Kaname._

_Ten seconds later, she lost all but one of her senses; touch. Or more precisely, her nervous system since it seemed to be the only thing working, and she knew that was the case because she felt a horrible pain. Then just as fast as it got taken away from, her vision came back, but that was only because a sword had impaled her through the stomach and pinned her against the wall which pushed her outside of Kaname's Bankai. She saw her vision becoming a blur, and she cursed quietly. If she had to guess why that was happening, it's because it involves her head slamming hard against the wall._

_She tries to regain focus, tries to force her body to move, tries to stay awake after the head trauma and wound. She looks back at the black dome to see how the sword that still has her impale had stretch across and through the dome. Looking down at her stomach, she was slightly thankful that the wielder hasn't pull out the sword because if the pain was a sign; the weapon had gone through her—front and back._

_Looking back up, she noticed that the dome vanish and across her field of vision, she could see three men. Two of them she already knew, Kaname and Aizen—with Lily slung over Kaname's shoulders and the third person, the one that impaled her was a man that she could only describe as a snake with a disturbing fox-like grin._

_"Ai-izen..." She tries gaining his attention just so her mind could keep awake._

_Aizen gave her a coy smile, almost as a sort of mockery. "Seems like you miss a vital organ, Gin."_

_"Well wat can I say, I have gotten a bit sloppy." Gin's smile, the one that sends a horrible shiver down her back, inch higher with bits of his white teeth showing. "I can always move Shinsō a little to the left and cut through most of her large intestine."_

_That caused Aizen to chuckle as if he heard a pleasant joke. "That won't do. I need Mashiro to send them a message."_

_She needed to stay up, only for a few more minutes. Gin's Shinsō had torn the cloak and if possible she could signal someone with her Reiatsu to come help her... but would anyone come? No one knows where they are, and she doesn't know how far they travel. Will Ichigo and Ulquiorra find her or...perhaps no one will because they didn't know where they were heading towards. When she looked up again, Aizen was leaning closer to her._

_"You know where to go if you want the girl back."_

_Soul Society._

_"I'll be waiting."_

_Then he turn around and luckily Gin haven't remove his Shinsō, but she wish he would. That way she could try to get Lily back because now, the only thing she was doing was watching Lily get carried off through a Garganta that Kaname open up. Aizen follow behind the traitor and right behind Aizen, she saw Sung-sun. They took a glimpse at each other's eyes. She saw an empty and dull look in her eyes; which was fine by her, because she hopes the Hollow won't forget the cold fury in her eyes. She directed her gaze towards Gin and made sure he saw too, but then her fiery glare dropped as Gin's smile had slipped too and now he only had a sad look in him... Almost as if he's very apologetic about the whole incident._

_The penitent expression soon vanishes as Gin flickers his Reiatsu, catching her off guard before seconds later he removes his Zanpakutō and walked into the Garganta._

"Moments later… that's when... Szayel... found me." Mashiro took a long and shaky breath, trying to finish her next sentence without a pause. She looks around the makeshift hospital room to spot the orange mop of hair and as she did, she quietly apologize. "Ichigo, I'm sorry."

Starrk looked over at Ichigo and read his facial expression. He could see that the redhead wanted to do alot of things at the same time; scream, rage, breakdown and possibly blame someone for what had happen. He looked at Mashiro and her conditions. She got rushed into the main room to the Science Division before Szayel moved her towards one of the empty rooms scatter around the building, but before Szayel did any of that, he had order his members to scatter across the Human World and collect as many possible surgical equipment. Minutes of searching and two hours of surgery later, with the help of Urahara and Tessai, they stabilize Mashiro.

He watched Ichigo marched out of the room and slammed the door behind him. "I'll go talk to him." To make sure he won't do anything stupid.

Szayel wanted to correct Mashiro in one of her statements but held back in doing so since there was no reason to. He looked down at his clothes and sighed. Everything happened so fast that he didn't change into a scrub, and now plenty of Mashiro's blood was over his shirt. He looked at the small gathering of individuals and ushered them out. "Come now, all of you need to leave. Mashiro-san needs her rest." He turned around to Ulquiorra sitting in the chair next to the woman's bed. He figures there's no point in trying to kick him out right now. "Ulquiorra-san, 30 minutes only. She really needs to rest." The back of the green-eyed Arrancar nodded only once before he close the door behind him.

"She's gonna be fine, right?" Shinji asked. "Gotta make sure I take some good news back to Kensei and Lisa."

The pink-haired man knows that not everyone could visit Mashiro right now since they were doing their jobs in trying to keep the chaos under control. Chaos that broke out after some of his Division's members started spreading out the word about Mashiro's health... and how Lilynette never came back.

Forgetting those thoughts at the moment, Szayel answered Shinji's question. "She's stable right now but I need to recreate a special pill that could bring her back to, well, hopefully 100%." The blonde Visored open his mouth, but he continued on. "I'd been working on them for these past few months, so a month-length of waiting won't happen. I only need to re-tweak a bit of engineering since I made these special pills for Hollows."

Shinji close his mouth and nodded before leaving with a grimace look on his face. _'We'll get you back for this, Aizen.'_

* * *

Starrk walked through the halls, following Ichigo's disturbed Reiatsu. _'He needs to keep himself in check.' _He glance over to a group of Hollows that were having a hard time breathing. _'Ichigo will kill someone if he can't control himself right now.'_ Following Ichigo didn't turn out to be a chore either. Just as he turned around in the next corner, the redhead was standing still with his back turned to him.

"I should have gone with her... I—You should have let her come with me instead. Maybe then none of this would have happen."

"Then what would have happen to Tier?"

"There was nothing wrong with her! EVERYTHING WAS A TRAP!" Ichigo turned around to glare at Starrk. "Now Aizen took Lily to Soul Society and instead of going of to rescue her, we're here doing nothing!"

The brunette watched as Ichigo clenched his fist and his knuckles turned white, _'Control your anger, kid.' _He put his hands inside his pockets and lean against the wall. "Who says we're doing nothing?"

Most of Ichigo's anger faded at his words. "Do you already have a plan?"

"Ofcourse I do. I'm going to ask Urahara to send Yoruichi to Soul Society to gather information for us."

"That could be a waste of time!" Ichigo interrupted but his yelled didn't make Starrk flinch.

"Ichigo," Starrk started calmly. "I know that you and Lily's relationship have grown. I understand that and we're all worry sick about her, but if you're thinking about charging head first into Soul Society to rescue her, then I'm going to keep you here by force." When Ichigo responded with a glare, he glares back. "That's not a joke, Ichigo. If you're thinking about doing something that idiotic then I will force you to stay here and not let you go to the rescue mission."

Having a feeling that Starrk will go through with his word, Ichigo took a couple of breaths to cool down his anger. "If you understand, then why are you holding me off. I need to go get her back. We don't know what they might do to her."

"They won't kill her." Starrk reassure him. "If they wanted Lily dead, then that's what their goal should have been, but they capture her and send back Mashiro to give us the message. It's safe to say that Aizen is plotting the same Divide-and-Conquer strategy again... and that's why I won't be going to go rescue Lily. I'll be sending you, Ulquiorra, Szayel and Yoruichi. I'm going to stay here, since I'm sure Baraggan will try to attack La Estrella when he notices my absence."

"Starrk, I don't want to say anything rude, but..." the redhead frowns. "This plan doesn't sound completely planned out."

Starrk sighed and rubbed his forehead. "That's because it is..." He then looks at Ichigo with a sad expression. "I'm worry about Lily too, believe me, I really am... but I also need to keep my head cool. I can't just order an entire invasion to rescue Lily because what if the Shinigami realize the trouble that she is? What if they kill her on the spot? What if the whole thing is a trap?" Again, he released another sigh. "There's so many 'What if' that we need to be careful with what we're going to do." He put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gave it a gentle squish. "I'm going to go tell Yoruichi to head to Soul Society. Hopefully, in a couple of hours or less she'll bring us back some pleasant news, okay?"

Ichigo cast his eyes down to the floor and nodded back. He didn't look up as the brunette left with a Sonido. He kept staring at the floor and thinking about what he should do now. He'll listen to Starrk and wait until Yoruichi comes back, and hopefully by then Starrk would have an idea planned out. He turned around and started walking down the halls with his head still down, trying to figure out what he could do for the next two hours. _'As a Captain, I have a bit more of freedom compared when I was Ulquiorra's lieutenant.'_

Also, remembering the conversation he had with Yoruichi, the redhead thought of visiting someone for a bit of advice and hopefully some clearings. _'Besides, it'd been awhile since I seen my old man.' _With that in mind, Ichigo coated himself with his white layer armor and open a Garganta to the Human World.

* * *

Isshin stopped washing his hands as he sensed a Garganta open up. "That's the second one this week." His voiced didn't come out sounding worry, but surprise. It'd been rare these days to sense one of the Hollows' Portal Gates. After what happened two years ago at the park, Hollows used to come by in the dozens to feed on the wandering souls of the recently deceased and ofcourse with Hollows, come the Shinigami.

Those were some rough times for him, well, not for his health. More in line that he'd became worried for his daughters as both of them at the time were Spiritually Aware, meaning that Hollows would seek them out and try to attack them.

Thankfully, no Hollow got close thanks to the Shinigami doing their jobs.

Those daunting days last for eight months before suddenly the Hollows were appearing less and less with each passing day when suddenly, they stopped and he couldn't figure out why. There were still plenty of Soul Plus roaming across the city for Hollows, but days went on without a single Hollow in sight. He even heard a couple of Shinigami question the disappearances of the Soul-eating creatures. Eventually Gotei 13 started retrieving back some of their Shinigami, but the Hollows didn't seem to care; they stilled refuse to show their presence back in Karakura Town and deep down; he wonders if that was the work of the Arrancar...

A sad smile slowly molded across Isshin's lips.

It'd been two years since he heard of Ichigo and he wonders what his son been up to. How much has he change and if he has, are the changes physical or emotional? Besides the change, he was curious about what his son had been up to in Hueco Mundo for the last two years.

His thoughts got interrupted when his ears picked up the sound of someone knocking at the front of his house. _'I wonder who that could be.' _He doubts that it was Karin, she wouldn't be back home until later.

"I got it!" Yuzu yelled, rushing across the kitchen to the living room to open the door. Since she was still too short to look through the peephole, she open the door slightly only for her eyes to see the figure. You can't be sure if the stranger on the other side of the door could be potentially dangerous but, as she looks up to the young man's eyes, Yuzu open the door all the way through and jumps to wrap her arms around, "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo in the meantime stumbles a bit back, caught off-guard with his little sister's action, but after remembering the fact that the last time they saw each other was two years ago and in a sour-goodbye, he hugs her back and smiles down at her. "Look at you, all grown up." He looks back into the house, expecting for his other sister to rush in too, but when she didn't, he looks back to Yuzu. "Hey, where's Karin?" When he felt her arms loosen up a bit, he thought the worse had happen to his other sister.

"She's with Ishida-san. Training."

The redhead looks back to the door to see his father leaning on the frame with his arms cross and a smile across his face.

"Look at you, Ichigo, grown up and looking like a man." Noticing the strange cape around his son's shoulders, Isshin couldn't help but think in how Ichigo looked like a Shinigami Captain.

Noticing where his father's eyes have landed at, Ichigo couldn't help but grin behind his mask; he moved his shoulder for his father to see the Insignia. "Like it? Well, you're seeing the first ever Captain of La Estrella's Search and Protect Division." His sister lets go of him and stared up to him with stars in her eyes.

Isshin couldn't help but beam at his son. "Ha! You're alot like your old man. Flying through the ranks and getting promoted into a Captain."

If the reason for his visit wasn't because of grim news, Ichigo wouldn't see a problem to sit down with his dad and talk about what had happened to him in the last two years. But the moment wasn't right. Before he could ask to come inside and chat, his old man finally questioned out the obvious.

"So where's my beautiful 3rd daughter at? You two are never too far apart."

The twirls of emotions that Ichigo was keeping lock inside had slipped out and causing his father to notice; his smile dropped and a more somber mood came over his facial features. His sister didn't need to be spiritually aware to know something was wrong. She took notice of the change in her brother's mood as their father mention Lily. Isshin figured the worst had happen, so he invited Ichigo inside.

As they sat in the living room, Ichigo—hesitating in revealing his problems, slowly spoke up.

"They took Lily." He clenched his fists. "They... Starrk... I..." It was someone's fault. Someone needed to be blame... _He_ just needed to blame someone. "If I have stuck to her side like I always done, then none of this would have happen and truthfully... I want to blame Starrk for it, but..." he breathes out and slowly unclenched his fists. "I honestly can't. Everything was already an awful situation and Starrk had to make calls fast, but things should be fine. Starrk's already planning a minor task force to sneak into Soul Society and get her back." His facial expression sharpens before directing it towards his father and says, "Honestly, this isn't the reason for my visit. Old Man, when did you feel you could finally say you love mom?"

Isshin slowly rears his head back and blinks a couple of times at his son's question before things started clicking for him. The pure distress of Lily getting kidnap, in a rush to go rescue her and now asking the odd question of love. He wish the scenario wasn't as bad as it was right now so that he could jump around like a goofball while praising Masaki's pictures and all the while telling her how their family is finally getting bigger since Ichigo will now start working in giving them grandchildren! _'Maybe some other time.'_

The Kurosaki patriarch sadly smiles at the old memories he had made with his late wife. "I didn't fall in love with her when I saved her life. That happened a few years later. I lost my powers to return to Soul Society, so I stayed with Urahara and work for him while your mother lived on with the Ishida for a while longer before she went off to university." He cupped his chin with one hand. "I worked for Urahara for around five months before I opened a clinic since with the little Reiatsu I had, I could use some Healing Kido to help people. Then one day, she came by and we started talking again. I guess something between us click because she would always come back and my heart would always jump when she did; and like many romantic movies, we dated and years later, we got married and had three wonderful kids." With a satisfied sighed, he said, "When she accepted me for what I was; a Shinigami—I grew a crush on her, then I started falling for her because of her personality. Then I fell in love with her because she never blamed me for what had happen to her because she told me before that if she let people die because of a custom her family upheld, she would never allow herself to live it down. She was such a selfless soul—made me question myself plenty of times in why she would settle down with a man like me."

Sheesh… to Ichigo, it sounds like his parents had the best relationship ever. "Kami. Lily and I sound nothing like that; we argue about the smallest things, we complain about each other, but we still live and sleep together, and we're always at each other throats. Honestly, we don't have any normal moments in our lives—not like we're a normal couple, anyway."

"It's not like your mother and I had the perfect relationship either, we had our bumpy roads. A relationship shouldn't always be perfect and neither should your partner be." Isshin admitted and he could see that his son was happy to hear that. "A person has flaws; let it be something easy or hard to overlook. The fact is, you need to love that person very much if you're willing to accept them—flaws included."

"But what if that person had done something horrible, could you still love them?"

Isshin might have a clue to what Ichigo was possibly referring. It could either be A.) How he killed thousands of people two years ago, or B.) That he hasn't let go of the burden that he had eaten Masaki's soul. He sighed and said, "I told you once and I'll tell you again; I still love you, even after everything you have done, and if your own father can overlook your flaws, then anyone can."

Again, Ichigo was relief to hear that, and it got him thinking, beside what he listed, that's about the only thing he can complain about Lily, because everything else about her was what made her so great—petty flaws included. Finding a bit of inspiration from his father's words, Ichigo looked back to similar moments he share with Lily. "There was a day when I was thinking about leaving them." He looked across the room to the poster of his mother. "But that's because I learned the truth from you. I don't know why I was thinking in doing something that stupid though. Maybe because I wanted to feel alive again and honestly, I would have done so if it wasn't for Lily. It was the night you helped me learned about my Zanpakutō. Lily saw my training, but she knew something wasn't right. When I told her my problem about my family, y'know what she said? To go live with them again."

Ichigo looked back to his father and sister; the former had his expression solid, no hit to see what Isshin was probably thinking while Yuzu looked sad about it. "She said how I was making the problem harder that it was and she tried making the choice easier by telling me to go live a merry life again but I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave them behind." He looked down to his lap. "So while I kept everyone; I sort of stayed by her side. Then when we got back to Hueco Mundo and Starrk beat Baraggan; Lily and I had another argument. She was nagging about how reckless I get when fighting Shinigami and how I could have had died. She was really beating it into my head in how important I am to everyone around me and if something would happen to me, then everyone would break... and that got me thinking; If Lily knew something like that, then why would she tell me to go back to my old life?"

"That's when I figured it out that Lily would sacrifice her happiness for my own and that little sign of selflessness was my first taste of a crush. Then my feelings started growing with each passing day. After what I did two years ago, Lily was never afraid of me, she was rather more concern about me. Every time I seem to have a problem, she would always make me fight it." Ichigo looked back to Isshin, "She was the reason I came that night to ask you about the truth about mom after I learn what happened to her. After that day, our bond just grew more and before I knew it, I was in love with her because she had been giving me these gentle pushes to fight through my problems."

Ichigo close his eyes and took another long breath before going back into staring at his dad. "Do you think I'm in love with her? Or am I still going through my crush phase?"

"How couldn't you love her after all that?"

Isshin's reply came too fast that Ichigo thought his father didn't really bother thinking about it. "But is it safe for me to tell her 'I love you'? Because when I told Yoruichi, I swear I felt like she was scolding me since apparently I used the word too soon." He cocks an eyebrow when his father uncharacteristically snorted.

"Don't worry about what Yoruichi said, the only reason she would say that is 'cause of how Seireitei's views the word 'love'. Well, I mean, it's not like they're wrong either."

"What do you mean by that, goat-face?" Ichigo asked back, a little interested in the topic.

Shrugging, Isshin says, "Seireitei thinks that 'love' is sacred. The famous "'til Death Do Us Part" plays an important role for us Shinigami since we tend to live for centuries, some of us reached a millennium before. Some Shinigami take the word too lightly when really it's rather something powerful. Imagining marrying someone but you don't love them, you're going to get stuck to them 'til death because that's the oath you had taken and Soul Society won't turn a blind eye if you break that oath. The only time 'love' doesn't get involve in a marriage is when the Nobles get involved, but who really cares for those farts with sticks up their asses." Remembering that Yuzu's in the room, he turned to her. "Never use that last word your daddy just said, sweetie."

With a more methodical mind, Ichigo stood up. "Thanks for the help again, old man."

"Don't tell me you're leaving already?" Karin said as she walks into the room with Ryūken behind her.

"You're back early."

Ichigo took note in the quiet voice as his other sister spoke to her twin, and he swore there was a strange tone in her voice too. _'What's that about?' _Knowing when a talk needed to happen between him and Yuzu, he kept a mental note about it before answering Karin back. "I have to; long story short, Lily got kidnapped by Shinigami and we're planning in going to Soul Society to get her back."

"You're going to Soul Society?" Ryūken stepped froward. "Guess the moment couldn't be any better than."

Karin, knowing what Ishida-san wanted to talk to Ichigo about, walked pass them and towards her room. "I guess we can talk the next time you're around. So if you excuse me, I'm a bit exhausted so I'm going off to bed."

"Was your Quincy training harder than usual today?"

Yuzu asked again, and this time Ichigo figured it out. The almost muted tone that Yuzu was hiding was jealousy. _'Wait, Quincy training? Karin's a Quincy?' _He watched as both sisters went off to different places; Karin went to her room without answering and Yuzu went to the kitchen from the lack of it. There's definitely a talk that needed to happen. He looks over at his dad and sends him—not a harsh glare, but a look that spelled out 'Have you try fixing this problem'.

Instead of sharing a look, Isshin said. "I already talked to her about it, but this is sadly something that Yuzu needs to let go." Then he remembers where his son was planning to go. "Wait right here for a bit longer, Ichigo."

He watched his father go off somewhere before looking back at his... step-uncle(?). "So, you sounded relief with me going to Soul Society and the reason would be?"

Ryūken shifted his glasses up. "There's a Shinigami that I need to go talk to."

Yuzu learn that sometimes cleaning dishes, dirty or not, was becoming her only home remedy of stress relief. As she rubbed the same clean plate with a bit more of force, her mind drifted to a selfish thought.

It was... unfair. Why is she the 'black sheep' of the family by being the only normal one? By no mean was she an outcast or looked down upon by her father, in fact, he loves her just as much as he loves Karin. The only difference now between both of them was that Karin's a bit more special because she got to heritage something from their late mother.

Which brings her back to her envious thought. Why couldn't she be special?

Like her black-haired twin?

...

Is not like her sister asked for it. She was the most spiritually aware of the two. Also, the training that she's doing with Ishida-san doesn't seem to be the most exciting thing ever. She has seen Karin come home from her training sections with the older Quincy with small grazes around her shoulders, arms and legs; turns out to be, Ishida-san was not a gentle teacher. Besides, the training supposed to be for Karin to defend herself from Hollows and the Shinigami—although she has doubts about it since Ichigo and company are important in Hueco Mundo and if they order the Hollows to leave them alone, most would follow but maybe the few that won't are the one's Karin is preparing herself for? As for the latter, she doesn't know why the Shinigami would be after them but from what she heard from Ishida-san, just by been a Quincy, the Shinigami won't bother protecting you from dangers and sometimes the Shinigami will turned out to be the danger.

So perhaps been a Quincy wasn't something for her. Then, perhaps... a Hollow like her brother?

...

No, that's just wrong to think of any—unintentionally—envy thoughts towards her brother's fate.

Ichigo die. He had to die—literally had to die to be what he had become, and even then she didn't know if she couldn't possibly go through with it. Hollows, from what her father and Ishida-san had said, are souls that became corrupted and turned into monsters that feed upon other souls. Even though her brother was different, as were Starrk and Lily, from the brief conversations she remembers having with Szayel and Ulquiorra, their Hollow life was a test of survival, both mentally and physically. They had to eat souls and have to be sure the souls they devour wouldn't turn on their mind and erase their existence. There's also no knowing if she would go through the same fate as Ichigo. He started out his Hollow life as an Arrancar and there's no telling if that's what'll happen to her. Maybe she'll start things as a normal Hollow?

And if she does, will she be strong enough to live through it?

Again, perhaps been a Hollow isn't the choice for her... then what about becoming a Shinigami?

Yuzu stop her scrubbing to reflect the idea.

Thinking of becoming a Shinigami had never cross her mind, she saw herself as a more gentle spirit that she seemed more associated with the Quincy's lifestyle, but she only thought of that because she just wanted to have a little piece of her mother inside of her. Karin seems to live that life instead of her though.

Karin got to be a Quincy.

Ichigo got to be a Hollow.

So, could she possibly get to be a Shinigami?

In how her father's stories go, Shinigami have all sort of fresh jobs. So she could become a Shinigami and learn how to use Healing Kido so that in a way she won't have to do any sort of fighting—she'll still be too much of a soft-hearted person to hurt anyone, anyway.

… Is it possible? Could she possibly do it?

Yuzu's mental debate briefly lasted a few minutes before steeling her nerves. She has to, and she'll not do it out of jealousy, she will do it because this is the only way she can help her family. _'Okay... but how do I actually become a Shinigami?'_

* * *

Ichigo looked across the room and towards his uncle. "I get why you want to come to Soul Society, and I have no problem with it, but I got to convince Starrk first." He crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Also, you don't look ready to invade Soul Society."

Ryūken looked down at his attire and frown. "You're right."

"Wait, where the hell are you going?" The redhead asked the Quincy as he headed towards the door. "I don't have time to wait for you, we need to leave already and see if Starrk has a plan ready for us."

Stopping at the door, Ryūken turned around and scowl at him, "I am heavily unprepared, I must fetch a few items. Also, I'll only leave for a few minutes."

"I will give you five minutes." Ichigo mutter as the older man left just as his father came back to the living room before standing next to him.

"Don't be like that Ichigo, Ryūken had been hoping for a day like this to happen." Isshin then handed his son a letter inside a close envelope with the Kanji symbols reading 'Shiba'. "I don't know if by any chance you'll be staying in Soul Society for longer than a week, but if you are, then you should give the Shiba Clan this."

"And this is what?" Ichigo asked as he eyed the envelope.

"Eh, don't worry about it, it's not important right now."

Did his old man not learn his lesson of keeping secrets from his family? Before he could question him about it, another thought about Lily came to him. "Hey, dad, umm, do you think that it's weird for me to date Lily knowing that she's possibly a few... years older than me? And by a few, I mean a couple of hundreds of years older than me. Do you think that's... odd or wrong?"

Isshin lift one of his brows and says, "You know, I asked your mother the same thing. She was 25 at the time and I was already a little over 200 years old. When I asked her about it, she got a bit..." he sweatdropped as he said, "sassy with her replied. Actually, that's around the same time I started falling for her."

Before Ichigo could ask anything else, the faint sensation of his uncle's Reiatsu perked him up. As the door open to reveal Ryūken, Ichigo notices the change in clothing with a few items around his waist. Gone were his work uniform, and he now wore a long, white trench coat over a white form-fitting, high-collared tunics with an equally design slim-fitting pants and shirt with a blue line running down the middle. Around his right wrist hangs a cross in a shape of a star-shaped pentagon, and around his waist were several thin, silver-colored weapons.

Ryūken looked down at himself again and couldn't help but to think how strange Fate seems to be. Here he was, wearing his old Quincy uniform, something that he promised he would never wear again. _'If my father would see me now, would he be proud?' _Shaking his head, he looked towards Ichigo. "I'm ready."

Parent and child didn't speak until Ichigo was already by his uncle's side. "I'll get her back." He tapped the air to open a Garganta. "Then I'll properly introduce her to you."

Isshin got the hint that Ichigo was sending him. He grinned and said, "Then I can't wait to officially meet my 3rd daughter!" When his son and friend disappear after the portal close, his grin lower down into a simple smile. Ichigo's turning into an excellent man. _'And what have I been doing? Nothing. My daughters aren't talking to each other and I have done nothing about it.' _He already talked with Yuzu about it once before, so perhaps a second time won't be too bad?

He turned around to go into the kitchen and talk with Yuzu again when he stop upon seeing her walking out from the kitchen with an atypical scowl on her face.

"H-how... do I become a Shinigami?.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... How—."

"How about I tell you about the birds and the bees instead?"

* * *

**"Are you sure you haven't seen him?" **Gerald asked the misfit group that includes Menoly, Loly and their new acquaintance Sora. Although Rudbornn and Zommari are part of this strange mismatch group, they were busy in keep things under control.

Loly clicked her tongue and glare over at Sora. **"Guess you were wrong. This isn't Ichigo."**

**"But **I wa**s s**ure. I **can sen**se a bi**t of** Ca**pta**in Ku**rosaki**'s Reiat**su." **Sora argues back. He sensed some of Kurosaki's Reiatsu on the Hollow.

With Sora and Loly arguing in the background, Menoly's shoulders drop before sighing and explaining things to Gerald**."This is Sora, he's rather good in searching people with their Reiatsu. We were hoping he could help us find Ichigo and asked him about Lily."**

The guardian frown before leaning closer to Menoly. Word got around fast, so there's no way that these two haven't heard about it. **"Menoly-san, you don't need to ask Captain Kurosaki about it. You already heard about it, haven't you?" **Her response came in a slow and shaky nod, which only made Gerald breathe out just as equally slowly. **"Then the reason for Captain Kurosaki to not be here is if he went to Soul Society." **He clenched the weapon that Ichigo left behind at Menos Park and when he saw that Menoly was curious about it, he open his hand. **"It's Captain Kurosaki's zanpakutō."**

Sora looked over at the black blade in the Hollows hand before pointing it at it. **"Se**e. Th**at'**s wh**at I **was** sens**ing!**"**

Hearing them go back to their quarrel, Menoly excuse herself from Gerald and started walking back to her sister, but before she could, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to see Gerald handing over Ichigo's sword to her.

**"If you're looking for Captain Kurosaki, then please give it back to him. I would do it myself, but I must return to Menos Park. Things are just as shaking down there as they are here." **Gerald said before leaving.

Menoly watched him for a bit longer before turning to Loly and Sora. **"Come on you two, we need to tell Starrk-sama."**

**"And tell him what, exactly?" **Loly asked.

**"Obviou**sly that** Kurosaki-san **ha**d l**eft a**nd i**s **tr**ying to** brin**g ba**ck **Lil**y**—!**"** Sora looked up as he sense a Garganta opening before suddenly he sense Ichigo's Reiatsu. **"He'**s ba**ck! An**d he's n**ot al**one!"

**"You mean he got Lily back!?"** Both sisters yelled out.

**"... N**o, it'**s not **Li**ly. It**'s **some**one el**se."**

They wasted no more time; they started running back to Escudos.

* * *

Garganta closing behind them as Ichigo quietly guided Ryūken across Escudo, the Quincy couldn't help but take quick glances around him. Everything looks so modern and couldn't help but think how this couldn't possibly be Hueco Mundo, but ofcourse it's not like he'd been to the Hollows' home world before. Though it doesn't take a genius to see how Hollows don't live with such comfort. He glance over a group of Hollows with humane features.

Hueco Mundo is really strange.

Ryūken kept quietly following Ichigo as he lead him towards a room with the doors possibly reaching 10 meters.

With a mighty push, Ichigo burst into the room full of Escudo's Captains and Lieutenants, well most of the lieutenants. Starrk didn't have Lily, but Yoruichi was by his side. Szayel and Urahara represented their division without a Lieutenant and Mashiro was out of action so Kensei was alone but Ulquiorra had Zommari and Shinji had Lisa—whom was wearing a shortened, white, hakama resembling a skirt.

"Nice for ya to join us, Ichigo." Shinji looked over at Ryūken before pointing at him. "Ya don't mind tellin' us who that is?"

"Ryūken, he's my uncle, and he also wants to go to Soul Society." Ichigo answered the blonde Visored before looking at Starrk. "The fact Yoruichi's here means she has some news for us."

Getting called out, Yoruichi say, "You're right, and like I already told everyone here already; Lily's in Soul Society. The Shinigami aren't keeping their lips zipped about it. They're both happy and displease with Central 46's answered after Lily's 'trial', so they been openly vocal about it." She looked around the room. This was the part she was waiting for everyone to hear. "Central 46 plans to execute Lily in two weeks."

They're going to kill Lily. That was already obvious to Ichigo, but he had imagined they would have killed her the moment they brought her to Soul Society.

Yoruichi saw how everyone in the room was having the same thoughts. "After years of Central 46 telling the Shinigami to kill the Arrancar insight, they gave Lily two weeks before her execution means two things. Either they're going to extract information from her or they're expecting us to go rescue her." She crossed her arms and smirked. "But that won't change anything now, or is it?"

"No, it isn't." Starrk looked around the room. "We have our team here, and with the Shinigami's choice to wait two weeks gives us plenty of time to get Lily back. Also, now that we have a volunteer, we don't have to send you, Urahara." Urahara cover his eyes with his hat and said nothing, making Starrk question why the ex-shop keeper wanted to go to Soul Society.

Ichigo had the same thoughts as Starrk but quickly dismissed it. "So we have a way into going to Soul Society?"

"That we do," Szayel moved forward. "It only happened to me once, and it was during my time as a Gillian, but I remember going to Soul Society before. But to where we may land is a different story. However, with the two weeks that we have, we'll get Lily in time."

"Then what are we waiting fo—!"

The doors to the meeting room burst open with Loly and Menoly rushing in, Sora stopped just outside the door.

**"Ichigo!" **Both sisters called out to the redhead before they stop to catch their breath.

Refilling her lungs faster, Loly spoke first. **"We heard about Lily. You're planning in getting her back, right?"**

Ichigo looked at Loly and then at Menoly. "That's what we're planning on doing right now."

**"Right now?" **Menoly said and looked up to see all the Captains of Escudos looking at them. Ulquiorra and Kensei were scowling at them, no surprise there, but the rest seemed more curious about their presences instead. From the doorway, she could hear Sora calling them out.

**"T**hi**s i**s wh**y I tol**d yo**u to **sto**p and** knoc**k firs**t!"

_**'A little late for that.' **_Holding the zanpakutō in her hand tighter, Menoly looked at it and lifted it up. **"If you're going to go rescue her, then you're going to need this."**

Ichigo stare at his weapon with wide eyes. _'Shit, I forgot I dropped it!' _He took it back and thank her, which she smiled back and grab her sister's shoulders.

**"Then we better get going! We gotta make sure your division is running smoothly since you're going to be gone."**

"... Tell Rudbornn that he's in charge while I'm gone." The redhead turned around to see that everyone who would go save Lily has stepped towards the middle of the room. He could see that Urahara was talking to Szayel about something before handing a phone and some earpieces to him. He looked to his uncle talking with Yoruichi about another manner before looking at Ulquiorra, and that's when he noticed the strange fabric wrapped around his neck. One could see his chest and Hollow hole because of how the jacket's made to be slightly more open but as of right now an orange scarf hide his chest and his Hollow hole. _'Isn't that Mashiro's scarf?'_

Again, his thoughts got interrupted as his eyes drifted towards the Garganta that Szayel open. _'Just hold on for a bit longer, Lily,' _Everyone was ready. He rushed in behind them, running towards the light at the end of the dark tunnel. _'I'm coming for you!'_

* * *

When everyone left, they left Starrk alone.

Or so he thought.

_**'Starrk.'**_

Anna was calling him, and with how quiet and serious her voice sounded, there was something big that she wanted to tell him.

_**'I... think I'm finally ready to tell you... about Lily and I.'**_

Yeah... it was something serious.

* * *

The first thing Lily wanted to see after waking up with this killer headache was the orange bed sheets of her's and Ichigo's bed, but when she saw the cell bars and the very unfamiliar room, she thought she was having a nightmare before things slowly started coming back to her. "... crap..." Her voice sounded hoarse and she reach towards her neck and felt a strange collar. "What the hell."

She stood up and again; she notices something different. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes and was wearing a silk white robe instead. "Great... I'm a prisoner."

"That you are."

When a woman's voice reached her ears, she looked towards the other side of the cell to see two Shinigami. She wasn't familiar with the woman, but she was familiar with her short-size acquaintance.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

When she glared at him, he glares back.

Tōshirō remembers nothing important about the girl besides the name that Kurosaki had used. "Good to see you again, Lieutenant Gingerbuck."

"You'll get to chat with her in a bit, Lieutenant Hitsugaya." Suì-Fēng move to stand at the other side of the cell, inches away from Lily. She had to look up to the Arrancar since she was smaller than her. "But first we're going to move her towards a little more... comfortable room."

A shiver ran down Lily's spine.

Heaven is turning out to become her Hell.

* * *

**-XX-**

_Omake_

_Set between Chapter 10&11_

_A Bat's Diary: _**II**

'Hello.'

He wrote the word across the dirt in front of her with a stick. He was sitting at the ground cross-legged, a few feet apart from her as she sat on the ground on her knees. Since the last time, about a week ago, the only thing he had learn with Ichigo was simple head gestures to respond with and some few words that he can write now too.

_**'But why am I bothering to talk to her?' **_Why her? Was it because of what she said last time?

When he saw her lips slightly parting open, his head perked up and then her usual smile spread across her face.

"Look at you! You can finally write!"

He nodded, and her smile seemed to grow.

"That's great! You're not so clueless now, right?"

Well, that was a yes and no answer. There are still plenty of things that he needs to learn. He picked up the stick and answered her back.

'Yes, and No.'

His answer confused her for a moment only, but then she shrugged and smiled at him again. "Well, that doesn't matter right now! Ya wanna talk about something or you don't mind a friendly spar? 'Cause I'm still a bit jumpy from having my time cut with Starrk." She was up on her feet faster than he could spell out his reply, so when he did and she read it, she pouted before sitting back down. "You're no fun~! But fine, what ya wanna talk about?"

He'll not waste her time by making small talks. There was only one question in his mind that he wanted her to answer.

'You care, why?'

When he looked back up to Mashiro, she faced him with a dull and yet thoughtful look that she'd looked at him last week. She cocks her head to the side and he couldn't help but wonder what's going through her head.

"Are you asking me to why I care about all of you?" She finally asks, her voice equally dull as her face.

She was questioning towards the right direction, but she was slightly off. For whatever reason she cares for the others wasn't his concern right now. What he wanted to know was why she cares about him too. He wasn't like everyone else; he was a Hollow, and the Shinigami—and just like his own kind—had treated him different; like a threat. Yet he has done nothing to provoke them besides being a little curious about them and invading their personal space. But the green-haired woman wasn't like that when he does that to her.

He leans his face closer to her. Checking her expression for any kind of change and as he was inches away from her, the only thing that change from her was her facial expression; but she wasn't glaring at him or searching for her weapon with her eyes. Instead, she raised both eyebrows. She didn't try leaning back or try pushing him away.

So they stared at each other's eyes. He was looking for any signs of hostility in her orbs. Seconds turn into minutes before he even knew it. He backed away before he wrote back down on the ground.

'You're not looking for a reason to kill me. Why?'

"What?" She finally made an expression he could read; A frown. "Why would I try to kill you?"

'Because of what I am; a Hollow.'

Her frowns deepen, and she looks slightly hurt at his assumption. "I wouldn't kill you because of something like that." Mashiro stopped to contemplate her next words. "I... don't think that just because you're a Hollow gives me the right to just kill you and even though that would go against my job, I think I seen enough to know that every Hollow is different." She read across the dirt as the Vasto Lorde wrote his next sentence.

'I may act differently from other Hollows, but I'm still that, a Hollow. I'm different in compare to you.'

Now he wants to see what she'll say to that, and to his slight shock, she looked at him with a toothy smile.

"Ha! We're not so different either!" Mashiro jumped to her feet in a swift movement and lean her upper body down to inch her face closer to his. "We're more alike than you think!" She gathers Reiatsu over her left hand and swipe it across her face.

He looked at the Hollow mask across the woman's face; strongly resembling a hornet.

"_**Do you know what I am? I'm a Visored; a Shinigami with Hollow powers.**_" She dropped her focus and her Hollow mask shatter. "I'm not supposed to be so different to a regular Shinigami besides the gain of Hollow's powers, but Soul Society didn't think so. They thought we were different, and they tried to kill us." She them started pointing between them with a smile. "See? We're not so different and if you get to become an Arrancar, then you'll be a Hollow with Shinigami's powers! We'll both be different, but still similar at the same time!"

He couldn't help but ponder his head at her words. Is that her reason for treating him differently? Because they're basically the same thing? Or could it be that she doesn't want to treat anyone unfairly like Soul Society have done to her? He picked up the stick again but stopped. He was about to ask the same question again, but she had already answered it.

Why does she care for him? Because she's giving him the benefit of the doubt that he's different to the rest of the Hollows; and he was. That's why she never acted with a hostile behavior towards him. He must have lost track of time because before he knew it, Shinji had called out to her again and like last time, they were ready to go home.

Mashiro spun around and walked towards the blonde Visored with each step full of vivacity and spirit before she stopped to look at him.

"Hey... I know it's rude but, what's your name again?"

"..."

"..."

When he wrote again—slowly this time and finish, Mashiro walked over to him to read what he said.

'I'm supposed to have a name?'

Looking at her, he found a smile on her face again.

"You're a ready weird Hollow, y'know? Oh well, I guess next time you'll figure it out! Bye~bye!"

When she left, and he stare at the words he wrote, he couldn't help but feel another sensation again. Like last time, she was able to pull out a foreign emotion that he still hasn't figure out, but the one he's feeling right now was all too familiar to him. He reflected himself with this specific word because his baseless and non-communicated life-style had made him live through it for as long as he can remember; Nihilism.

* * *

**Yo! Another chapter done! And in a month, too!**

**Sweet. Although this chapter was alot shorter than the last one.**

**I also have little to talk about this chapter either.**

**So, yeah, I made Karin a Quincy. An interesting twist since I don't remember reading any stories with Karin becoming a Quincy. Most have her be a Shinigami; and that also brings up the question to what I'm supposed to do with Yuzu when I thought... why not a Shinigami? Well, honestly I don't know if I'll have her be a Shinigami or... y'all know, possibly ruin her life when a certain traitorous Captain gets his hands on her. Heh.**

**I think I have an idea to what poor little Yuzu's fate will be.**

**Also, Lily is now a prisoner and sadly her life not gonna be very easy... She's gonna go through hell because of two Captains but fear not! She'll be able to make friends in the least expected places.**

**In another note, I think it's about time I sort of give Anna (OC) her story and how she's connected with Lily. I thought really hard about it and I have a delightful idea which I hope is solid. Hopefully, it won't sound too stupid.**

**Well, that's all everything!**

**-Ten: Out.**


End file.
